


The Entwined Souls

by Paradrona



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 274,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradrona/pseuds/Paradrona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human Richard by an unknown force ends up on the planet of Azeroth. Het gets involved into the conflict that is part of this world. Trying to do what is right he is more then willing to help this world making an unusual effect on this realm. Eventually it turns out he is part of an event that happened thousands of years ago. Some characters have their own history told and shows their struggle with happiness and disfortune. The story tells a tail of friendship and tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those that enjoy life and remain kind no matter the hardships they face](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+that+enjoy+life+and+remain+kind+no+matter+the+hardships+they+face).



> This novel eventually gives an insight of Azeroth's distant past of a love that needs thousands of years to be as it was meant to be. Because the past was unclear in the World of Warcraft novels I saw a chance to built a unique story around it. The timeline deviates from the continuing World of Warcraft after Mist of Pandaria. The loss of friends and the morailty of society is central. (Two chapters are missing as they are still under construction).

A female elf had walked through a portal. Her skin was radiant white and her hair was like copper. In her red dress with golden accents the citizens of Dalaran knew she was a Sin’dorei magi. She walked with a book in her hands while she was followed by a hovering chest filled with books. The arcane mage was admiring the architecture of the city while she walked to the Violet Citadel. Her race had an addiction to magic. What she saw was a city using magic for everything. How she would love to stay. Faradrona had come to test her abilities to see if she would be admitted to the Kirin Tor if circumstances were different. At least she wanted to know if she was able.

 

The leader of the Silver Covenant herself came to collect the mage. Faradrona had hopes her aunt would open up to her.  
“Greetings aunt Vereesa, it is nice to see you after all these years.” The ranger stared with disinterest to her distant niece who last saw her at Windrunner Spire before the Scourge incursion. For a brief moment their eyes met. Faradrona saw the cold eyes and expected no friendly reply.  
“No Horde member may address me as family. If it was up to me I would throw you in jail. However you are here with an invitation of the Council of Six.” Vereesa turned around and walked with a quick pace.  
“Follow me if you want to meet them.” Faradrona was well in hiding her disappointment. As Faradrona walked the stairs she returned to admire the city and let the chance of reuniting with one of her family go. With a command Faradrona was asked to stay at the entrance.

 

Vereesa informed the gathered hooded magi of Faradrona’s arrival. The Sin’dorei had recognized the figure that wasn’t hooded. Jaina Proudmoore. Although of similar age the leader of the Kirin Tor looked older than Faradrona. The years of tragedy had scared her. Her once blond hair was silver beside one lock. Her voice was still warm of the stories Faradrona had heard.  
“Welcome Faradrona Windrunner to the Violet Citadel. We are ready for you to demonstrate your powers. If the Council is impressed you will be admitted.” Faradrona in politeness had made a wavy bow and addressed the group of Azeroth’s most powerful magi.  
“If you will follow me outside please?” Jaina frowned one eyebrow but waved to the other to follow all curious of what the arcane mage was going to do. 

 

Outside Faradrona took a deep breath. In her mind she knew she would be admitted if she displayed her abilities. Faradrona used her might as her hands waved one spell after another. She made everyone levitate and her magic whirled around the council. Even Khadgar who was normally sarcastic and not easily impressed opened his mouth in disbelieve. Vareesa on the other hand looked with hate as she was clearly agitated. Faradrona now created a massive elusion. To the people now it felt as if they floated in space. They witnessed various cosmic events. When they all slow fell back the ground they found themselves in Dalaran again. Now Faradrona waved her hands in abrupt motions and snow floated in the air as it was being whirled up. As a final display Faradrona raised her arms and a colon of fire reached to the heaven as the warmth melted the snow and a light rain was felt. With a humble bow towards the council the mage was done. It was silent. In her mind she thought she might have been too confident. Perhaps they weren’t impressed? An applause followed. Jaina smiled and walked to mage.

 

“Lady Faradrona your display… is unparalleled by anyone. You are admitted within the Kirin Tor as a student. I have no doubt you even will be a council member.”Faradrona tried to smile back yet she looked down in anger.  
“Thank you but I decline this great honor. It was my dream to come here yet… my loyalties are with my people. I must find a cure for my people’s addiction. The biggest forces are in conflict with one another. Their prejudice, mistakes and hatred to one another must end. My dream was to be here, I am sorry for having wasted your time.”  
Kalec smiled. “Lady Faradrona, you have shown great potential that surpassed most of us. Remember that when your duties are no more there is a spot waiting for you here.”

 

Faradrona had retreated to the gardens of Dalaran to calm her excitement. She was good enough to join even the Council? It had surpassed her dreams. Her Sin’dorei obligations never concentrated on becoming a member of the Kirin Tor. For a while her feelings were mixed. She knew she would pick being with her people. For the moment she imagined that there was peace and she was a humble magi in the big city of Dalaran with no major obligations. She whispered. “One time all the conflicts will be over and there will be peace so we lead normal lives.”

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a person approaching. She had hoped it would be her aunt after all holding out. It was not her. Her aura was far different. It was Jaina Proudmoore that now stood in front of her.  
“I saw your magical display. It was by the least to be called impressive. What was more impressive that you refused a place amongst the council so to help the people of Azeroth come closer to each other.” Jaina halted in her sentence as she looked down in shame.  
“It is… it used to be my dream too. I tried for many years to no avail. There were moments in the beginning when I founded Theramore that peace was there. Unfortunately it would come to an end again and again. Finally I… gave up and even strengthened the hate.”  
Faradrona stood up and wanted to comfort Jaina for revealing her inner feelings yet the silver haired frostmage continued.  
“I feel a good soul within you lady Faradrona. You still have what I lost. Perhaps we can mediate between our factions? Perhaps… we can try…?”

 

Faradrona stepped back towards her chest of books and pulled out her most precious item. “It is a start. My faith however rests in a legend. A hero from another world would drop by. The hero would roam around and meet his soul mate and unite the forces of this planet and fulfill great deeds. Peace…”  
Faradrona pressed the grimoire close to her chest when Jaina grabbed Faradrona’s hand. “I know that story unfortunately it is only a legend lady Faradrona.”  
Faradrona looked startled into Jaina’s eyes. She was surprised to see a warm lady Jaina Proudmoore against a Horde member no less. “Call me Faradrona.”

 

Faradrona bit her lip and slowly handed the grimoire over. Jaina felt the content and read a few pages. “It is ancient Kaldorei I cannot read it. What does it say Faradrona?”  
“It is ancient Kaldorei written by a priestess of the moon before she died in the War of the Ancients. It ended up with the Highborne that left to Quel’danas where the Quel’dorei added a few pages.” Jaina looked at the writings.  
“If only…”

 

Faradrona placed her hands on Jaina’s. “Jaina do you speak with truth that you desire peace for all the people? For Horde as Allaince?”  
Jaina hesitated for a brief moment thinking over the years when she was a young hopeful person. “Yes Faradrona what can I do for you to trust me?”  
“Nothing Jaina it is I that will have to trust you.”Faradrona pushed the grimoire firmly in Jaina’s arms.  
“My family heirloom, they would disagree for lending you this. That legend was elaborated over ten thousand years of studies and added in this grimoire. Give it back to me when you are done please.” Jaina held the book tight against her chest with one arm and grabbed Faradrona who felt she was making a mistake.  
“Faradrona I will return it to you, today you have gained a sister.”

 

Days had gone by. Faradrona was enjoying the rest at her tower pouring herself a cup of tea. When she sat down she reviewed some rapports of her work as magistrate. When she was done she brought the cup to her lips and stared over the landscape. A portal opened and a tired looking Jaina had walked through. She fell on her knees in front of Faradrona embracing the grimoire tight to her chest. Faradrona saw tears rolled over the humans face and tried to comfort her. Now Jaina looked up and smiled. “They will succeed where I failed.”

 

A blue haired Night Elf in armor pointed at Faradrona. Faradrona spoke the Kaldorei language. What she heard were orders to kill her. In an instant the Sin’dorei raised her arms while the grimoire she carried floated around her. The frost barrier she raised already paid off as glaives bounced off. The attack had angered Faradrona who had come in peace to Darnassus on invite by Jaina Proudmoore to have the grimoire examined by the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. With quick spell casts the sentinels all around her moved in slow-motion. Knives, glaives dropped to the ground. A druid had sent a swarm of insect to the arcane mage. She had one answer. One arcane explosion ended the creatures’ existence and retaliation came to the druid as he was changed into a squirrel. Waves in the air created a blizzard which sealed the exits of the temple. Faradrona had sweat on her forehead concentrating to keep all the spells up as she walked to Tyrande. The priestess called for the aid of the Mother Moon. The light shined down. Tyrande had invoked the moon goddess’s help in the past and it served her well. However the spell had no effect on the angry looking mage. Tyrande was shocked.  
“Mother Moon you wish no harm come to this Sin’dorei?”

 

Faradrona was in front of the High Priestess.  
“Now I have learned how it must have felt when my ancestors fled from the Night Elves. I came here on request by Jaina and if I had been a novice mage my blood would had colored the pavement.” Tyrande bagged forgiveness for her daughter’s action.  
“I am dreadful sorry for my daughter’s reaction. She was not informed. It is my fault I hadn’t told Shandris straight away to inform all the sentinels. Frankly I would have not expected you to portal in our holy sanctum...” Tyrande looked at her frightened people that were incapacitated by spells.

 

Faradrona was a calm character by nature. She loved the plain and calm settings of the temple. It had taken her off guard. She was not inexperienced in combat and had repelled the swift assault on her.  
“Lady Faradrona Windrunner you have my word you will not be harmed…”  
Faradrona snapped. “I was given that promise before I came here. Do you not desire peace?” Tyrande wanted to touch Faradrona’s face but her hands were pushed back as she responded.  
“Yes I do desire peace. It is the Mother Moon’s teachings. Please release my husband and the others and accept our meant apology.”

 

Faradrona waved her spells and her hold was released. To Faradrona’s surprise Tyrande had grabbed the mages hand and thanked her. Tyrande had gotten on her feet and moved around Faradrona as a lioness protecting her cubs. With a serious tone she addressed her people.  
“No harm is to befall our honored guest. She has the love of the Mother Moon. You have acted to what was thought best in your duty to protect. However I am distressed about the ferocity of wanting to inflict harm on the lady Faradrona. I hope what I saw was wrong.” Malfurion had walked up to Tyrande and Faradrona and bowed his head. Faradrona elegantly nodded her head with opening one hand.  
“My apologies lady Faradrona. Have you came by later I would had protected you instead of trying to defend my wife. Tyrande was telling me about a guest was going to arrive and thought you were there to hurt that person. Not knowing it was you. I have no excuse for my behavior.” Malfurion touched his beard and bowed again. Then he smiled and wanted to calm the mage down.  
“Thank you for the experience of seeing the world through the eyes of a critter.” A small smile formed on Faradrona’s face which was short lived when Shandris had joined the group. Shandris was a beautiful young looking woman. A very feminine look befell her beauty. Yet she wore a well-fitting plate outfit which enabled her to move as agile as the cats they road into battle and have the protection against blows from melee weapons.

 

“You have my apology mage. But one wrong move and I will finish what I started.” Tyrande was shocked and expressed her distress.  
“Shandris I will not have this. I will talk to you later.” Shandris showed a victories smirk on her face, bowed, turned around and walked away. Faradrona followed with sight after the general’s walk to the other sentinels. Shandris’s behavior was not oncoming to the Sin’dorei. Her youngest sister could act as cold and aggressive to others that were a threat to her family. We are far more similar then you like to admit ranger.

 

“Lady Faradrona I am so sorry that your first visit to Darnassus turned out like this. I have no words for my feelings.” Tyrande felt the arm of her husband wrapping around her. He stretched his hand out to Faradrona.  
“I have to take my leave to enter the Emerald Dream. I suggest you two will go to our house and have a lunch. Perhaps that will take away the uneasiness that has occurred.”

 

Faradrona had forgotten the incident as she watched over the city from Tyrande’s porch over viewing the area. Her thoughts wandered. People of the forest, these people are so close to nature. It is hard to believe we are descendants from these people. Faradrona although appearing calm was uneasy. This feeling left when another guest appeared. With her grimoire on her lap she watched another mage walk to Tyrande’s residence. Faradrona waved back and Tyrande sigh a relief seeing Faradrona smile.

 

The feeling her own kind had grown so accustomed of wanting to kill the enemy as soon as they met did not set well. Her thoughts dwindled to the letter she received from Jaina that requested a Sin’dorei mage to have an ancient book examined. The idea of a truce was welcomed but not by her own side. Tyrande’s eyes drifted to the book. Did it contain hope of two heroes that would do the Mother Moon’s work? Was it right to think that conflict would end? The High Priestess had known the tranquility after war. She did not enjoy that peaceful time completely with her life mate away in a den assisting the green aspect Ysera. When Malfurion would be around more often there was conflict in the world. Tyrande would welcome the day it would only be she, her husband and the moon goddess.

 

The High Priestess welcomed the frost mage of the Kirin Tor and led her to an anxious waiting arcane mage. Tyrande smiled as Jaina and Faradrona embraced each other as sisters. As they had set down Faradrona presented her family heirloom to the priestess. Both mages sat on the tip of their chairs as Tyrande opened the book and witnessed the ancient bundled pages. The first were what looked like fragments of letters. It wasn’t complete and time had taken a toll on the paper for some centuries. The priestess sensed magic preserved them now. She read the sentences that were half gone of the first small letter out loud.

 

It had been ten thousand years but the dialect came to her in an instant. She had to reformulate the imagery of the sentences as her words as a song left her full lips.  
“he will find this world in turmoil when… the sky will reveal his presence... comfortable gaze shall fall on a daughter of Elune… find her full of emotionsthat calm down when they are united... insecurity will vanish and sadness in her… replaced by joy… thoughts once separate interweave as their…rotate like Azeroth and its… Together traveling the land they shall for fill… work. Whatever race shall roam the lands harmony is brought… vanquished. I pray to my Mother I have the… through this war and find him so he can be with… or her. If you… I am no more. Tell my story only to…, the one that has strayed away from… embrace. Perhaps I was at… having not told her my story… She must keep… even over generations… Paradrona.”

 

Tyrande gasped. The name triggered a memory. There was once a priestess whom her Mistress had also called the daughter of Elune as well as the queen. The High Priestess Dejahna revered Paradrona. It was this wandering priestess that guided Tyrande in her first healing when she was just a child. Tyrande looked up at Faradrona who was telling a story.

 

“My mother Valeara Windrunner was the keeper of the family grimoire. One night she read this letter in the moon light. That night the moon had been awfully bright. It was then that my mother was besieged by a feeling. She felt something stirring in her stomach. She was pregnant. It was her wish to name her Paradrona. My sister whom has most faith in the legend had picked up the sword at a young age to protect the ones she loves. Paradrona is a knight and waits eagerly to serve them.” A flash of her sister’s past crossed her mind during the fight for Quel'Thalas against the scourge.

 

She was only thirteen years old when war broke out. Paradrona wore a red, black and yellow armor set, the same colors as her mother and father’s. Faradrona tried to be strong as she had the infant Incursia hanging on to her robe while she used both hands to keep Paradrona to follow her away from the violence. Paradrona was halted by a frost spell used by her older sister when she had jerked away. With the pommel of her sword Paradrona had bashed down on the ice and freed herself again. This time there was no stopping the juvenile paladin. Out of breath she ran through the streets to meet up with the troops.  
The scourge had broken through. Paradrona grabbed her sword and wanted to join the line when she was grabbed from behind. With a fear in his voice Arunis was yelling at Paradrona.  
“Your mother told you to stay back Paradrona. Why are you disobeying her?” Paradrona yelled back.  
“Let me help. We need all abled people to save our people.” Arunis called a ranger.  
“Take this child back and make sure she stays there.” Paradrona was being dragged away kicking and screaming. Paradrona surprised Arunis as she yelled.  
“Where is my mother fighting?” Arunis looked away from Paradrona. The words brought emotions to the ranger-general eyes. Arunis had witnessed his commanding officer crushed by debris. With sacrifice in mind Valeara had blown up a part of the city gate when the scourge had marched through unstoppably. This action had bought time for the army to regroup and revise their defenses.  
“Valeara…” Arunis ignored Paradrona not showing the tears in his eyes. Instead he gave command to what was left of her army.  
“Counter attack now. Let the sacrifice of our brothers and sisters not be in vain.”  
The Quel’dorei that had survived the onslaught of the scourge in remembrances renamed themselves Sin’dorei.

The arcane mage looked at the friendly face of Tyrande. It warmed her heart.  
“One day she shall serve the legends.” Tyrande expressed her thoughts to the two mages. There was something that wondered her. Unlike the Night Elves once the Quel’dorei weren’t immortal.  
“Your sister will serve them. Does that mean…?” Faradrona smiled at her and Jaina as well.  
“Jaina and I have studied all the anomalies described in the grimoire which were added over thousands of years. It has given us a date.” Faradrona became overwhelmed as the moon at the night sky appeared. All excited Faradrona had rested her hands on the grimoire when Jaina touched them.

 

“We will witness peace Tyrande. We will find the legends and give them our full support.” Tyrande stared at the moon. The light reflected in her eyes more and it seemed they were glowing.  
“I sense the Mother Moon. It hasn’t been so strong since…” Faradrona had stood up and her fingers waved. The book floated and opened at the blank pages. Faradrona’s eyes also glowed with moonlight. Tyrande fell on her knees and prayed while Jaina stepped back to give the arcane mage more room. A quell made scratching noises on the paper. With some minor drawings the feather disappeared and the glow from Faradrona’s eyes as well. She was just in time to catch the book as it was slowly descending. With her stretched arms the book lost its floating capacities completely. As the pages were shined upon by the moonlight Jaina and Tyrande stood beside Faradrona all three of them curious of what was written.


	2. Dropping By

A black sphere emerged above a forest on Azuremyst Island. It showed flames at the edges as a burning sun. The site was clearly visible at a bright sunny morning. The flames died out and the sphere shrank in size. A human figure emerged when the sphere was gone. Slowly he descended as he also gained awareness of what was happing. Everything was black around him when he was surrounded by bright colors. A sense of being burned sieged him. He felt weightless when the colors disappeared and now a landscape was visible. When he looked under him he found out he was falling in a slow pace towards the forest below. In the far distance he could see what appeared like a ship made out of crystals. In the corner of his eyes something was moving into his direction. Richard was in pain when he saw an ocean. In his mind he would drift towards it and cool off in the water. Instead a female plated knight was riding towards him. As she waved gesturers the pain he had was taken away. To Richard it seemed like magic.  
“Medieval dressing style making spells. That will be the day.” It felt like she lifted a curse when she stopped with her gestures. It gave Richard a heavenly sensation. Unfortunately she might have better not done this. He felt the wind rushing by as Richard was dropping like a box of rocks. He had no idea where he was but he was about to die as he felt the branches he hit almost slicing him open. Richard soon was pasted out.

 

Richard’s mind was spinning in his head. Every bone felt like it was broken in his body. The burning feeling returned when he opened his eyes. The glasses he wore were busted. As the pain was too much he gave up on raising himself. Richard thought that his mind was playing tricks with his imagination. A rather good looking tall woman was kneeled beside him. The woman was making gestures again. Now Richard heard them with words he didn’t understand. A floating mark appeared in front of her head. There were more things off as he squeezed his eyes to see more clearly. She had horns. She was blue and she was wiggling her tail and she had smaller ones in her neck. A comment was able to leave his mouth. “You are not wearing shoes, probably because you got hoofs instead. Yep I must be in a parallel universe. Richard signing off.”

“That’s a hell of a headache.” Richard tried to get up a bit and this time he was successful.  
As he noticed a big weird symbol emitting a lot of light hovering above Richard he heard it speak to him in his mind. The creature’s words lingered in his thoughts. It was strange to him that he actually understood the language he had never heard before. He also noticed the beautiful alien looking woman that helped him before. Richard tried to understand the words however they didn’t stick. Richard pasted out again in the bright illuminated chamber.

 

The pain was gone and it was replaced by a new sensation. Richard felt wonderful when he opened his eyes again. He found himself under a nice evening sky against a forest with peaceful town’s life in front of it. Richard again found the woman at his side holding his hands. She looked at him with a warm smile.  
“Hello how do you feel this evening? Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?” The cheeks of the woman’s face turned into a light purple and her breasts started to fill her dress more.  
It was weird yet Richard suppressed a smile of the woman’s physical reaction. When the woman looked up Richard noticed her tail wiggle. That was most amusing. No doubt he thought of getting an explanation. “No complaints here. Why does your tale wiggle?”

 

The Draenei pulled herself up and smiled full of pride. “Oh I am sorry but I’m excited because I have feelings for you.”   
Richard thought to himself. Oh somebody just shoot me and get it over with. That’s not what she just said. My mind is hearing what it wants to hear. Right? “Hello, thank you for your feelings and your help. I have one question thou. What happened to me? I can see sharp without my glasses. My back doesn’t hurt and I can think more clearly.”

 

She leaned in more closer and touched Richard’s face as she started to tell her story. Phaluura was her name and she started to apologize. She saw Richard slowly ascending from the sky from a great distance. It seemed Richard had appeared from a black spot that turned into flames and then he emerged from it dropping to the planet of Azeroth. She sensed the pain he was in. She rode closer towards the spot Richard was about to drift to. When she was in range she casted her healing spells. The spells kicked in unfortunately her good intentions removed the spell that made Richard weightless. Therefore he plummeted to the ground.  
Slam-dunked onto the earth Phaluura used all her knowledge in her healing spell arsenal. But it was not enough. At least it stopped the bleeding and then she rode him to her capital the Exodar. She was from a race of beings which of some were able to use magic, the Draenei. Godlike creatures, named the Naaru, used their knowledge of pure energy to heal Richard. While in his state of transcending through a portal into this world Richard’s body was like a matrix that could be reenergized in some ways. And in what ways they did.  
A lot of things approved. One of the remarkable things was fixing his eyes. There was no need for glasses. That was a good thing too for Richard because his were grinded to pulp and the people here never saw something like that devise before. Languages were imprinted in his mind saving years on schooling. She rushed her hands through Richard’s hair while Phaluura had explained everything. The man’s heart was warmed by the care of this unusual woman he already liked a lot due her strange ways of doing things so he wanted to have one burning question answered. “Phaluura are your people always so close with interacting with others?”  
Phaluura looked up at the sky while the unaware Richard was caught in her sudden embrace to her chest. “The Draenei race is straight forwards, kind, gentle. When we meet people we can be with forever, we get close. Only a few ever can give these feelings in our race to each other.”

 

She after this laid herself with a smile down to relax next to Richard on the outdoor bed while he was catching his breath after being able to breathe again while burning of embarrassment. “Races? Wait a second. So what other races are there beside Draenei on this world?”  
Phaluura caressed Richard’s chest while trying to explain things. “There are quite a few, also due the coming races from other worlds like my people who came to this planet. The race to which these lands belong was given to us are Night Elves. There are also humans like you. Not as kind feeling. Your crystal resonated differently.”  
A lot was blurred out for Richard. He cared little. This woman was beauty, kindness and joy rolled into one. What more does a friend want. Richard touched her face and he couldn’t resist touching the tentacles in her neck, soon after she closed her eyes, wetted her lips and leaned her head backwards and waited. And waited.

 

On Azuremyst Island Richard had the time of his life. He met the most wonderful of creatures there. The society he was with was kind, uncorrupted and peaceful. So much different from what he was used with. The woman he was with was a warm character. Phaluura was kind and gave all her attention to Richard. The paladin was impressed by his weapon skills as he was able to best her. Her ways of mastering the light she proudly taught to Richard. A new paladin was born. The two really enjoyed being with one another. Her things were also fun for him how strange it sometimes was to him. But like most things all good things come to an end. Richard was enjoying being Phaluura’s friend when a message was brought to him that would change their situation forever.

 

In the letter was a prophesy of an unusual warrior from another world who together with a native descendent from Azeroth would create a unique bond and bring tranquility to the lands. It sounded like the usual stuff of the stories from his home world. When Richard told Phaluura about this message she started to become troubled. She burst into to tears in his arms. She knew the prophesy and that meant Richard had to leave and she couldn’t go with him. It would hurt her feelings if she would.

 

She was told that he was one half of the story and Richard was to go to the Night Elves for more revealing. Richard was sad that Phaluura was hurt with the request that Richard had to leave. Richard would flip his fingers to the authorities if he knew they would understand his gestures for them doing this. Richard was in some ways a humble person who enjoyed this society he was in now. Staying with a pretty alien friend that was interesting, sweet, adventures, was all he wanted for his happiness. Phaluura felt the same way however she didn’t go into the wishes of the Naaru. Phaluura sacrificed her own happiness going to make Richard leave at peace. Phaluura gave Richard her courtesy stone which she was given when she had become of age.  
The only thing of value was a good luck silver coin for Richard to give to Phaluura if it hadn’t been lost in his fall. The stone Phaluura had given was more than a crystal it could magically reflect an image. It was that of a smiling Phaluura that allowed for Richard to see his best friend wherever he would go.

 

One night she showed him a device. It was a ring around a partly golden covered transparent crystal. Richard was to hold the items as Phaluura chanted spells. The crystal started to emit and the ring started to spin around it as the whole itself floated.  
“Now chant with me. We will see if I can serve you. I give my soul’s obligations in your servitude.”

 

Once again Richard was curious. Phaluura became sad when the crystal had become purple for a short moment.  
“What’s wrong Phala?”  
The Draenei was still waving her hands while she explained. “It was not to be. I wanted to be in your service. If your spirit would have accepted me it would have turned green after…”  
The color changed to blue and Phaluura smiled out of happiness. She could scream out of joy. “Eternal friendship Richard. You and I do have a bond that will persist through time. You can leave reassured.”

 

The crystal slowly powered down and Phaluura laid it down while embracing Richard wiggling her tail. Behind his back her face was in agony.  
“That I already knew that we already connected from the start. Still I hate leaving like this as if being turned away…” Phaluura with a smile but with sadness in her look wanted to comfort Richard again.  
“That is why I performed this ritual, to make sure I will never abandon you wherever you go. I want you to find your true girlfriend as she will be my friend too.”

 

Phaluura shoved Richard on the ship with the same expression that was on her face for days. Full in tears yet with a smile. A Night Elf beside Richard that collected him for the trip to Darnassus stared away. Her ever watchful sight was on alert while her curly dark blue hair waved in the breeze that came from the sea. She heard the Draenei shout from the pier.  
“Don’t forget to write. I know you are too easy in that. If you are in trouble our home in Azure Watch is a safe haven. Bring me a souvenir when you come back.” Phaluura was waving until Richard couldn’t make her out anymore at the horizon.

 

He sat down on a barrel with his face set on sadness. The Night Elf escort stood to close to him. Perhaps a custom, they are nocturnal so they can’t see well during the day? “You’re breathing my air woman.”  
The woman bent to his face to study him more closely. “Now I am breathing your air. Why so sad? Are you seasick?”  
Richard sighed. As he turned his head he almost knocked against her. “No, it just felt bad to leave my buddy. I am still confused of why she didn’t come along?”  
He chased the Night Elf away from his side with a question. “Have you ever had to give up a very dear person you loved? Guess you are not the person to talk about it.”

 

She wore a plate armor with her peoples design. She would not feel an apologizing pet on the back. Anyway Richard placed a hand on her shoulders while she was lost in her thoughts staring at the horizon. “I have given up someone for the sake of my duty…”  
Richard’s head flashed with worries. This might be a long trip and I have a feeling my troubles are only to begin.

 

From the deck of the ship Richard’s breath was taken away. On the bright day the massive tree Teldrassil appeared on the horizon. With hours of sailing the tree didn’t seem to come closer. Shandris stood beside him as she smiled listening to his comment.  
“I thought it was an exaggeration but you got me convinced that there is a major city on top of that thing. With what you told me it will take my mind of my unwanted departure with Phaluura.” The Night Elf came close again.  
“What truly will need your focus will be some weapons training.” She lifted her glaive. The shiny metal bounced off the daylight and blinded Richard. Stars clouded his eyesight as he crossed his arms. “Splendid.”

 

Shandris escorted Richard through the harbor of Rut'theran Village at the foot of the world tree. At a tree with a purple fog like core he was told to enter. As he walked through the shroud he found out the scenery had changed. There was a beautiful young woman waiting. She wore a white dress with silver jewelry in her ears, on her wrists, arms, fingers and hair. In her hair were also woven some leaves. It looked really original. As for the woman she was just breath taking.

“Hello, lovely leaves you got in your hair. Perfect for autumn.” The woman was surprised and placed a hand on her chest.  
“Hello Richard I am Tyrande Whisperwind, High Priestess of the Moon goddess Elune, head of the Night Elf council, Mistress of the Sisterhood of Elune, I welcome you with open arms. Call me Tyrande.” Tyrande opened her arms. Richard put out his hand while he smiled.  
“Pleased to meet you.” Tyrande smiled a little while looking down embarrassed that the human didn’t took the embrace. Not many had been given that honor. However he gently kissed her hand as a gentleman.  
“I will give you a tour through our city and show you the place which you can call your own. Would you like to be my guest for dinner tonight?” Richard gave a quick reply.  
“Not at all. I would be honored to taste your culture, Phaluura’s cuisine wasn’t bad.” Tyrande grabbed Richard’s hand.  
“We are deeply sorry you had to leave. Your destiny lies somewhere else and with a very special person. There shall rest so much on your shoulders. I will ask Jaina and Faradrona to let you be so you can prepare yourself for your journey.” Richard hid his sad thought. Feeling he already had more what he needed with the Draenei. The priestess was amused that the history she told to Richard while showing the city had Richard’s full attention. Tyrande spent the day with the paladin.

 

It was getting dark so Tyrande wanted to bring Richard to his quarters before she would perform her rituals at the Temple of the Moon. Her kind were nocturnal as humans had their activities during the day. Richard was tired however he wanted to witness the performing of rituals if it was possible. She was honored that he showed interest. During her performance Richard felt getting drowsy so he sneaked away to a bench a bit more out of sight so he could close his eyes shortly. Tyrande smiled when she saw him doing that. When he had woken up a sentinel stood at his side.  
“Have you slept well Richard? Perhaps I can take you to your quarters?” Richard looked at a comfortable expression.  
“Small little recovery nap. The Kaldorei come to live at night. I have to get used to it. Come sit beside me if you like. May I know your name?” The sentinel smiled and was honored he wanted to know a humble person’s identity.  
“My name is Alathena Moobreeze. The priestesses are performing a ritual behind closed doors soon. I was tasked to watch over you.” She smiled again.  
“Actually I volunteered. You stopped at a building yesterday enjoying the scenery. I had never seen a human do that before and you waved at me catching me also enjoying the same view while standing guard. May the Mother Moon bless you.” Richard rubbed his eyes.  
“Thanks, she sure has blessed you. You are pretty kind. When will Tyrande be done?” Alathena took Richard by the hand urging to follow her out of the Temple.  
“She might be occupied for several hours.”

 

Outside the city was well awake. Richard looked around and then into Alathena’s eyes.  
“Then I will walk through town a bit. Care to join me?” Alathena looked around to look for words.  
“I am sorry. I have guard duty here. I wish I could join however I cannot leave my post only to escort you to your quarters.” Richard placed a hand behind his head. “No worries can I get you anything while I am in town?”

 

Richard walked the route through the city he had taken with Tyrande. At a point he deviated to a part he had felt Tyrande ignored. When he walked into the direction he didn’t notice that the moon started to shine brighter. In an abandoned part he found an overgrown statue. Richard being curious started to clean it up. When he stared at the statue done cleaning he saw the likeness of a beautiful Night Elf. He sat down and dozed off as the moon shined on him. He was woken up by a person that had walked over.  
“Richard what have you done?”

 

Richard looked up at an upset priestess and then to the statue he had rid of veins.  
“Hello Tyrande. Thought I help clean up this statue of Elune.” Tyrande sighed.  
“You shouldn’t have. This is the statue of the evil queen Azshara. She was part of a horrible event long ago. It almost decimated our world. I do not wish to talk about it.” Tyrande’s eyes looked sad. Richard stood up and petted her shoulders.  
“Seems you do not wish to talk about her now. One day I will ask you too. Strange thing however of all the statues of the Mother Moon Azshara’s looks closest to her. Identical actually.” Tyrande looked up while staring at the statue.  
“Forgive me for asking how do you know?” Richard blushed touching Tyrande’s face trying to give comfort.  
“Ahum, while I slept during your ceremony I had a dream of a spectral looking woman. All she did was giving me a kiss and embraced me.” Tyrande placed her hands on the paladin’s face and chanted. She felt Richard and gasped for air.

 

“Not in a long time has the Mother Moon shown herself. Not even to me. You have been touched by the Mother Moon, you are the legend.” Tyrande kneeled down with her eyes fixed on Richard’s. She had felt it that the Mother Moon gave more tranquility the last years when the mage Faradrona brought her grimoire to Darnassus.  
”If there is anything you desire what is in our ability we shall give it.” Richard had a sarcastic smile.  
“I can think of a few things. But no, stand up.” She held his hands tight as he tried to shake lose.  
“The Mother Moon blessed you. We will serve you.” He was able to get one hand free.  
“Tyrande, the only way I want you to serve me is to be a friend.” Richard pulled her up.  
Tyrande blushed due Richard’s humble reaction. “Please come with me. One of our sentinels wants to take you to stay at her house. You wanted to get close to the common people and learn our culture more close? You will first have that promised dinner at my place. You must be starving.” The rumbling in Richard’s stomach agreed.

 

Richard spent several days with Alathena as he got acquainted with Night Elf live. Time spent in Darnassus was mostly accompanied by Tyrande. It was strange to him he was revered by them. It was all going to be explained to him by a representative of the humans. The time waiting for the meeting allowed him to observe the city. Richard had gotten used to have more activities at night when the Night Elves actually were active. Phaluura was still on his mind. He was glad that he had made a few more friends which he wanted to introduce to her. He felt sad she was not in Darnassus however seeing Tyrande every time at the Temple smiling at him brightened his day. The walks and the training in Kaldorei weapons with Alathena were also a nice distraction.

 

Richard could see no bad side about the Kaldorei society. He wanted to do something in return. He wanted to serve but not as the legend. One day representatives of the Alliance were at the Temple of the Moon. Richard had already been told about the situation on Azeroth and now he would listen what his role was supposed to be.

 

A representative of the humans, lady Jaina Proudmoore, was telling of a prophesy in front of the council. “A legend was written down in long ago times. It was foretold that someone from another world would assent from the sky, travel into to this world and find his soul mate. Together they would bring balance.” Silence fell so Richard made a remark.  
“And?” Tyrande suppressed a laugh. Jaina Proudmoore wasn’t amused, a little agitated because she above all wanted this violence in her world to end.  
“Lord Richard please let me finish.” Jaina was upset by Richard.  
“Have I been knighted in my sleep?” Jaina got angry and grabbed her chair with both hands. Tyrande tried to intervene however Richard was faster with his response.  
“You believe in this story that only two people can restore balance? What is it that this genocide got so out of hand throughout the ages? People screwed up big time and it seems it continues because there remains distrust and greed.” A sigh of embarrassment left her. Jaina sat down and apologized with a fear in her voice.  
“I tried to get people together. I stopped for a while. Until I read about a legend of a family grimoire of a Sin’dorei friend. I again put my heart in it. After many years I had lost hope and I’ve placed all my remaining faith now in you. Don’t turn away, please.” Her stretched out hand had reached Richard and her fingers wanted to make sure the grasp remained solid. To Richard he felt not worthy. He would probably die the instant he would get into combat. He was used to fight with different weapons. Although hearing the story he had no faith in it. It seemed to help these people as that legend. Perhaps lending his short life in a different manner could help.  
“Lady Proudmoore, it is I that has to apologize, I am just not a knight in shining armor and I don’t claim to be one. I’m a black knight, one that does the job and remains in the background, one that carries on without the glory. You seem to be in a rush. I can understand but I need to know things from the very beginning. I want to help. It seems people seem to listen to me. One thing is for sure. You accomplished more than me so your faith in the legend is misplaced. I am not him but I want to help. Please let this council meet up in several days. I need to catch up with history some more, not only from the side of the Alliance, also the Horde. Stories are sometimes written with the views of the writer. In this case some history of conflict is between opposing parties. Things can never be perfect. Keep that in mind but working alongside each other will accomplice more than the situation you are in now.”

 

The council agreed. Tyrande accompanied Richard outside of the temple. There they talked somewhat when Jaina joined them. She wanted to take Richard to Dalaran where he could dig into history books.  
“Now? If Tyrande has faith in it? I rather want to remain here. I do not want to feel like having to leave another home with good friends.” Tyrande wanted to bless Richard when she was pushed off balance by him. Tyrande found it interesting that her human friend didn’t want her to ask a favor from the moon goddess on his behalf.  
“The Mother Moon knows you will be a very good friend to me always.” Jaina looked at Tyrande. She nodded onto which Jaina said thank you. Jaina opened a portal towards her tower. Richard wondered if he was going to like it, leaving the Kaldorei and join the humans. Tyrande said goodbye and wished to see Richard again soon. Richard gave a gentle push again and smiled. Jaina and Richard arrived at her private quarters.

She led him see where he would sleep and then where her library was. Richard asked if she could get a friend of his to help Richard. One that he knew he could trust to tell him the truth. In the next several days he got to know Jaine and together with her and Phaluura he brainwashed himself with Azeroth’s history. Once again he had to say farewell to Phaluura. For him it was back to the council in Darnassus.


	3. Astoria's Warmth

In the times long ago when queen Azshara was queen of the Night Elves there was a warrior that saw the end of a peaceful era and she fought for the cause of her people against the forces of Sargeras. She managed to stay alive against all odds. Many considered her lucky because many lost their lives or died of old age. Against the overwhelming horror of undead and plague even her luck ran out as she was captured amongst the turmoil. Arthas had her turned into a Deathknight. Stripped from emotions she now fought against the ones she loved. Eventually after the spells that controlled her and some of her new brothers and sisters weakened they defected back to their original side. She was accepted back into the ranks of the Night Elves but the people back home kept their distance. Distrust and fear of her should have made her sad. Her emotions were damaged. Most Night Elves seemed cold because they were proud and didn’t show their emotions to the outside world. This female warrior however couldn’t show emotions no matter how hard she tried. That would change when she was going to meet another unusual soldier from another world.

Richard had said farewell to Phaluura. As he gave a big hug he was amused of Phaluura wiggling her tail. Jaina had her own way of saying goodbye. She gave a pendant. Richad didn’t wear any jewelry. It was not manly. Jaina looked a bit disappointed. Phaluura stood behind her and gave a comforting pet on the back. Now Richard felt bad. A gift should not be ignored. The piece was nice. It was a representation of a constellation. He wanted to keep it.  
“What I want to do is carry it with me but I will not wear it. Just admire it from time to time and think about you, Jaina, how cute you look reading books.” Embarrassed she smiled and then Richard opened his arms for a goodbye. She reluctantly embraced him but when Richard closed his arms she pressed herself firmly against him brushing her face on his. “Be careful my friend.”

Richard arrived after his visit to the magical city of Dalaran back at Darnassus. To his delight Richard’s return was not announced apparently. There was no one to greet the paladin so this was his chance to wander around without anyone watching his every move. The city was nice as he walked through the streets watching the common people deal with their business. He enjoyed the peaceful ways.

 

After a long detour he had finally arrived at the city gates and was walking through a forest. Why stop there. He wanted to walk to the small village of Shadowglan to catch up with Alathena. The contrast of nature in this forest should be remarkable. The armor he wore was comfortable making a walk no problem. A friendly wave left his arm when he felt a sentinel guard stared at him. Her cheeks darkened as her eyes now looked away. First it sounded like the wind. Walking away from the city gate he heard a hello and a smile appeared on the humans face.

 

The trees were enormous. They actually were just branches of the world tree. Richard had always liked the coloration of the leaves especially when the contrast was made between shade and sunlight. There was enough of them both among the forest giants. The paladin sometimes ran into animals that didn’t notice him until the last moment. His gaze was up in the trees as fleeing deer’s sometimes almost bumped him over. A fear came to him when he wandered on the path to another village through this tranquil forest.

 

Harmless plant eating animals he could deal with. For a large predator his sword might be the only defense. A roar of a tiger had startled him. Richard drew his shiny sword from the red colored scabbard with silver decorated locked and chape and turned around. A big white tiger approached with high speed. There was a rider on the beast.

 

It was Tyrande and she looked worried. In his heart he knew it had to do with him. It was in his nature to try bringing comfort for those in distress. Normally it turned to short remarks that would sound offensive. Her giant Nightsaber stood in front of Richard’s face. He hoped the cat had had its breakfast. The cat could eat his face in one strike.  
“Nice fang factory you got here.” The Mistress of the Sister Hood had swiftly left her saddle and grabbed Richard by the arms and blurred out a reaction.   
“Why have you walked away? I was worried. Don’t ever do that again I don’t want to lose the legend that will bring tranquility.” It was annoying for the tall paladin. Not knowing why and how he ended on Azeroth the people had expectations of him. All in his power he would do for the few friends he had made here. But not as the legend, that would only lead to disappointment to them if he would fail. Not knowing what he would deal with he hadn’t have a clue of what to expect, how could he?

 

Phaluura had accepted him so easily not knowing he was thought of as that legend. The influential friends perhaps only accepted Richard that he was close because of that one story. Tyrande saw a stare down and a sigh of Richard.  
“Oh, you don’t care about me for just being me, great. Only because my friend up at the night sky who visited me.” Tyrande shook Richard and kneeled down to look in his eyes.  
“No no, I care about you not only because you are legend. You are a true friend to me. I hadn’t one in for so long.” Richard felt even more terrible to see the young looking woman worried even more. Richard’s smile reappeared what seemed to calm Tyrande.  
“Okay then lets sightsee shall we?” Tyrande blushed. She was tricked. She rode them further to the next village known as Dolonaar. The next village would be Shadowglen where he would stay at Alathena’s place. The charming and kind priestess arranged a place at a spa. There she suggested that they would recover from their journey and catch up on each other’s past time.

 

Richard was leaning in to touch the water of a small Moon Well. The reflection of the moon in the water was soothing. Turning towards the moon he waved and smiled.  
“It looks pretty peaceful here. I never thought you would agree to come here.” Tyrande laid a hand on his shoulder indicating that he could follow her to enter the spa. She pointed him to men’s changing room of the spa.

 

Changed into a towel he rushed to jump into the water. Seeming it was separate and no one was around Richard dropped his cloth and jumped in. The water was splashed over the edges. Victorious Richard serviced the water. Wading to the edge he sat down and let his body drop to feel completely at ease.

 

As he was almost asleep the noise of someone gently treading the entrance to the pool made Richard alert. There went his ticket to misbehave.  
“Come on in the water is good.” His eyes were still closed as he tried to doze off again. The person that had walked in now entered the water next to him. Richard hoped that the person would see the pool was big enough. Instead this person had settled in next to him. The motion under water would indicate that he was in conversation distance. To intimate for Richard’s taste. The Night Elf females were clingy. He had hoped the guys at least would keep their distances. Try to imagine you’re all alone. Relax, breathe in and out and think of nothing else. You are all alone.

 

“Please do not fall asleep? We still have some catching up to do.” With his hands on the back of his head Richard’s eyes cracked open. Best to stay still and not look conspicuous. With a friendly look he saw Tyrande smile at him while his arm tried to reach his towel. In the corner of his eyes he noticed it too far away.  
“Glad you’re here but this place wasn’t coed right?” Tyrande touched her chest of were normally she would wrap her fingers around her silver necklace.  
“The people close the spa if priestesses go and take a public bath. So no one will come to join us.” The paladin touched his unshaven chin thinking back to an earlier conversation.  
”You watch over me for protection. It should be the other way around you know? I was wondering you only do all this for the reason that Elune visited me. So you think of me not being only business?” The Mistress of the Temple of the Moon started to blush as she set herself closer to Richard.  
“Well yes. The first moment I saw you arrive I thought of it as the homecoming of a dear friend.” Richard blushed himself a bit. It was flattery to hear that from one of the most desired woman of a race. He sighed when Tyrande continued that made Richard think of getting away.

 

“As a servant to the Mother Moon I have the obligation of watching over you. I know what you are thinking. If circumstances were different I wouldn’t be around you so much. Reassure yourself.” Tyrande placed a hand under water on Richard’s hand while looking in his eyes.  
“I am sure I want to be a friend no matter what.” She leaned back and smiled grasping his hand more. “What has caught your attention?”  
Crap, if I’m getting more embarrassed I will make this water boil. Richard tried to let go of Tyrande’s hand in a gentle manner as she became wrestles. The priestess was now worried and the towel of her top loosened up.  
“I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Richard. I am glad you are my friend truly I am. I don’t want to lose you…” Richard felt he made the water steam as he tried to show Tyrande by pointing at his blanket still with her hand in his.  
“Tyrande, you know humans are less in control of their urges? That there is mine.” Richard saw the surprise as Tyrande brought her hands up to her mouth.  
“Oh I am so embarrassed. The upper towel dropped of her chest as the sight was burned into Richard’s memory forever.  
“Nosebleed.” Being over motherly protective the priestess started to chant and bent over to check Richard’s nose. Richard defended himself.  
“No need. It is just an expression. Close your eyes and sit while I cover myself.” Tyrande closed her eyes and in haste Richard fished the towel out of the water and wrapped it around his waist. As he smiled he sat down again thinking the embarrassment was over. Tyrande was sitting next to him. Her arm was around her chest and staring slowly to Richard who was in his dozing off position once more.

“So what’s new at the temple?” Tyrande shook her head as she laid herself backwards as well resting her head on the edge of the pool like Richard. She talked about her days at the temple. Eventually the conversations lead to her husband. In this Richard saw the opportunity to comfort Tyrande and liberate her of his side.  
“I think you should just visit him once in a while when he is at Moonglade hibernating. You are lucky and so is he. After all those years he still thinks you are too good for him. Guess he just hasn’t got the balls to tell you. You could lead him to you more often. A good man might feel peace in that.” Tyrande lifted her hand and let the drops of water fall on Richard’s face who shrugged by the impact.  
“You make things sound so easy. Do you think I should just visit him even if he is just sleeping?” Richard while wiping the water of his face and pushing Tyrande away with his eyes closed agreed. Tyrande screamed a little by the push but soon giggled.

 

“You got major obligations towards your people and you have done a wonderful job. Mal just needs a push in the back and so do you. Perhaps I can think of a solution. For now I would tell you to see him in his lair. The Moonglade might be the spiritual center of the druids to enter the Emerald Dream. But isn’t he powerful enough to work from home so to speak? ” Tyrande thought it over. She looked at the moon and thought about praying.  
“You’re right, he has taken his obligations very serious for me and our people and I am doing the same. I will visit him even if he will not know I am there.” Tyrande leaned over and kissed Richard on the cheek.  
“Thank you for that push my friend.” Richard just smiled opening his eyes and stare at the moon as Tyrande already walked away. Aided a dear friend and bought myself some liberation for a couple of days. Excellent.

 

After a couple of hours Richard woke up, dried himself off and fully dressed walked to the exit. He looked at the roads. “I wish you a good time at Moonglade Tyrande.”  
Richard stared at some signs to find the way in the dark to Shadowglan. Alathena was away on a mission however he could sleep there and scout the area. He heard a voice that shattered his organized plan.  
“My mother left the protection over you to me when she left the spa. I guess I am stuck with you.” Richard knew the voice of the general of the Kaldorei forces. Then it’s time for plan B. Think fast soldier, new battle plan. As the paladin turned around he kissed Shandris on the cheek to make her back off as he walked back to the spa.  
“Forget something we will have some fun the upcoming days.” Shandris doubted it and waited outside. And waited.

 

The general barged into the spa and walked to the men’s changing room. She startled some men that were undressing. No concern to her she searched the place and found a foot print in a window. In anger she murmured.  
“I will not get the better by a human.”

 

Outside she jumped on her cat and road to the back of the building. The Night Saber had picked up a scent after smelling the foot print. In the woods she saw the forest come les dense. An open spot would be easy to track his trail. What she didn’t notice was a figure in a tree watching her as she strode over the open field. Richard had crossed the field, double tracked back to the other end and hid. The gamble paid off as he rushed back to the village while Shandris tried to find the lead on the other side of the open field. Richard wore a green and blue outfit as he in the village in seclusion covered himself with a dark red cloak. A branch he had picked from the forest he used for a guiding stick to appear old. The only problem to solve was his scent. The most crucial part is time. The more time and distance between him and Shandris the less likely she could catch up with the tracks and scent fading. He climbed on a large wagon hitching a ride. In the distance he saw Shandris had also had doubled back. She apparently kept a confident posture while being in the dark.

 

Richard eventually arrived at Alathena’s house unseen. When he wanted to get food he heard a noise and in haste Richard left through a small roof window and took cover. Shandris guested well were he would go. The roof tiles left an imprint as he tried to lay motionless.

 

While he had slept for half a day he heard a hard door slam. A voice addressed someone.  
“You stand guard here for if he does show up. I will look in other places. May the Mother Moon guide us. If harm would befall him… I would be to blame.” Richard thought how cold Shandris was sometimes. The only man she had loved eloped with a priestess that had followed him when he left the civilized Kaldorei world. Even after ten thousand years those feelings for that man were tremendous. Even when the woman died and Shandris threw herself almost literally into his arms he remained faithful to his late wife. Richard only hoped mankind would be so loyal. If his destined would be like that he would be proud. Now his concerns were to have some fun time.

 

Like a burglar he sneaked back through the roof window, collected his cloak and staff and left. He was somewhat taller than the average human. He could pass as a juvenile Night Elf however he didn’t have the long ears that would stick through his hood. So it was back at being an old human which was a higher risk of being caught. On the road back to Darnassus he met an aged human. When he introduced himself he found out she was sightseeing and gotten lost. She was also heading back to Darnassus. He guided her back and sneaked pass Shandris in plain sight. How he would have liked to show her then. Instead he brought the woman back to the local inn. Saying good bye Richard walked around the city. Sometimes he saw sentinels ride by in search of him. They couldn’t see the huge grin under his hood. Shandris must be getting desperate.

 

When the night came Richard decided to end Shandris’s misery. With stealth he was able after hours of slowly moving entering Shandris’s house. From Jaina he had learned some magic tricks to deactivate beacons and invisibility. It came to him it is fortunate that these women use cats. If it had been dogs I would be caught no doubt. In Shandris’s room he looked at the ornaments. There were only a few.  
“Military basics.” There were enough weapons on the walls and a few standards with armor. It gave him an idea. Now with the shoulder pieces, helmet and boots he placed the green cloak of a Night Elf general around him. To match the standard he had to kneel a bit.

 

Showing patience he waited for hours. It paid off when he heard a deep sigh of someone entering the room.  
“Remain calm Shandris.” She wanted to hang up her weapons when the armor she passed came to life and grabbed her hands. A scream echoed through the city. Shandris lost her nerves and slapped into Richard’s direction. Tears rolled of his cheeks of laughter as he fenced off her blows as it fueled her rage. Sentinels had rushed in and hesitant wanting to act. Shandris shouted to them to get out while she kept attacking a laughing Richard. Richard yielded his stomach muscles ached beyond imagination. The paladin grabbed the general’s arm.  
“I surrender to the Kadorei elite.” Richard couldn’t stop from laughing. The woman jerked away and left her room. When Richard walked out two sentinels stood beside him.  
“My lord we are here to watch over you.” Richard turned his head towards them and grinned some more. “It’s Richard do you two know a good flower shop? I need to apologize to a friend of mine.”

 

The next day Richard left his quarters in stealth again. As he walked to the great gate he turned around to see the birds in the area of Shandris’s quarter’s take flight.

 

Richard ended at the old gate. The building looked old. The site was a pleasing one. Large branches of the world tree grew next to it. The road through the gate lead to the forest. He passed the gate several times and now was the moment to enjoy it up close. He climbed the stairs to see the view on top of the gate. Richard felt how the sentinels watched his movement as if they didn’t wanted him to go up there. The friendly looking human saw under the roof on top of the gate a lovely Night Elf woman in a dark purple dress with golden accents overlooking the road that led into the forest. It seemed Richard had caught her attention.  
“Hello paladin I will make my leave.” The woman was countered by a quick remark.  
“Why would you do that is the roof not big enough for the both of us?” She stared at the friendly eyeing human with a gaze as if she couldn’t see him. Out of courtesy in the way the woman was dressed he took her hand and kissed it. The hand felt cold. She came close as if wanting to touch his face yet she pulled away.  
“No there is enough room but my presence… is unsettling for the people. I will not bother you.” Fast was his thought that something was wrong. He couldn’t place it. She sure had Richard’s interest.  
“Oh, you are bothering me… if you leave.” She resumed reaching his face like a blind person would do. Her hands were definitely cold when they touched his face. Her fingers fumbled his face. The paladin tried not to laugh due the ticklish nature. Assuming she was blind he tried to really confirm it. Richard waved his hand slowly in front of her face as she grabbed his hands.

 

“Oh they are warm as is your heart.” She placed her hand on his chest.  
“I came here to enjoy the view lady. Care to join me?” She was startled although she kept hold on Richard’s hand.  
“I am sorry. No, no I would love to join you and enjoy the view together.” Richard looked up. Her eyes did seem to move. They reflected some light. Staring in them he could make out a pupil.  
“Your sight is okay?” Richard was pulled to the wall to see the view with Richard next to her.  
“Yes I seem to stare into the distance when you look at me but that’s because I am undead.” Thinking that was impossible the things added up. The undead woman apologized.  
“You didn’t knew?” She stayed neutral but the paladin had a feeling that she lived a bit and now it went away again as if her heart was broken.  
“I will leave you alone now.” To her surprise Richard didn’t let her go. She still looked neutral but she didn’t resist at all. She even almost pressed herself against him as if she wanted to warm herself with Richard.

 

They watched people come and go to the city. No emotions left her face. The way she pointed at things and made Richard look gave him the feeling she enjoyed it. When the sun was at its height Richard’s face was touched by her hand. Her hand warmed itself on Richard’s skin.  
“I must apologize for being so close but people ignored me in my home land. You are the first person in fifty years who dared to come close and touch me. I thank you.”  
“What is your name?”  
“The name given at my birth was, Astoria.”

 

Richard took her hand and led her to the city. He had gotten hungry and wanted to treat this nice lady. Tyrande saw how the two walked through town. Tyrande didn’t let on that she was horrified by Death Knights. Once powerful enemies they had become allies however the Night Elves saw it as something very fragile and still felt a distrust. Astoria spent most of her time during the more peaceful periods close to the gate. Richard found out she slept there as well. The only things she possessed where her dress and the combat gear she used when she was asked for missions. Tyrande met her several times. She prayed to the Mother Moon for the souls of the Death Knights. Richard and Astoria had picked up weapons. As they dueled the paladin was impressed by the skills as Astoria with ease wheeled her weapons. It was as if she had honed her skill for thousands of years which she most likely had.

 

Sentinels looked annoyed watching how close the Death Knight came to give Richard a kind remark. Now more than ever Richard had built up an appetite and guided Astoria to yet another close food stand. She didn’t eat much. When Richard offered his quarters in Darnassus to her while he would go back to Shadowglen she declined. So Richard decided to take her to Shadowglen instead. Astoria trembled by hearing the name Alathena. She was hiding something and didn’t want to go to Shadowglan after all and meet her. The woman didn’t fight going with Richard on a flying mount. She watched behind them as more mounts had lifted up and they were apparently following Richard and Astoria.

 

Richard had to push Astoria up the ramp to Alathena’s house. Considering it luck Alathena had walked up the ramp as well. Astoria took shelter behind Richard who was waving Alathena over with a smile. Alathena came closer staring at the woman that averted her eyes. In a swing Richard moved aside and Astoria and Alathena stood eye to eye.  
The Death Knight turned her head. The huntress ranger gasped for air and took Astoria’s hands and cried tears of sorrow.  
“Astoria? Fellow sister I thought you had perished in the Northrend campaign. Why haven’t you come back? Why…?” As the women embraced Richard stepped back feeling he might have done something stupid. Again. Astoria however reached out with one hand to hold out. It was Alathena that pulled Richard in. Not knowing how to act he gently petted her while holding Astoria’s hand. Astoria with no emotions visible explained her actions.

 

“I have done bad things Alathena. When I was a Death Knight under Arthas Menethil’s control I… I… I… had slain friend and foe alike and I couldn’t care less. I brought shame to what I was once. I no longer was a priestess of the Sisterhood. I no longer was the caring spirit I was during the War of the Ancients. I remember that we were blessed by a dying priestess favored by Mistress Dejahna. She had filled us with kindness, strength and love. It all was gone.” Richard felt Astoria’s hand squeeze tighter as her expression remained neutral. His hand started to feel numb. Alathena had stopped sobbing.  
“But now you are here. Richard gave his quarters in Darnassus to you. You will not go there. You two remain at my place. It is your home now.” Richard had let go of Astoria’s hand so she could embrace Alathena firmly and getting the feeling back in his hand.

 

When the women let go Alathena pointed up the ramp. Richard felt good and wanted to remain there so not to disturb the Night Elves’ reunion. With a hard tug Alathena had pulled Richard to her side making him to follow as she smiled to the morning sun. Only a couple of days went by when Astoria received word to report for a mission in Northrend. Richard was upset and went to see Tyrande.

 

She was glad to see her human friend again. When she saw his determination she knew why he had come. She came close and Richard’s anger died. When he embraced her for a brief a moment he asked her.  
“Why?” Tyrande turned to face the statue of Haidene for guidance when she heard Richard say something that shamed her.  
“Don’t bother her about me.” Tyrande looked at Richard’s sad look and she reached to touch his face. Instead of accepting he avoided the hand. Richard turned around and walked away. Tyrande walked after him explaining.  
“You are overflowing with kindness Richard however she is a reliability near you.” Richard quickened his pace increasing the distance feeling his anger had returned. Tyrande had to run on her slippers to catch up to the marching soldier.  
“It was clear to you telling me Elune is helping me so I do what must be done right?” Tyrande tripped and was caught by Richard who faced her now.  
“I will take a risk for my friends. That includes you.” Richard let go of Tyrande and wanted to leave. She was ashamed of herself. Shandris stood in Richard’s way. The general stepped aside to let the human pass and nodded to her guards to do the same. At the temple’s entrance Alathena had joined Richard as he turned around to face the High Priestess and the general. “My other friend is going on a mission soon as well. I will be by her side.”

 

Richard was on a Hippogryph flying over the trees in a formation with sentinel elites. One that was around for centuries had always remained a humble low ranking huntress. She proudly called herself his friend. The group was on a mission to check on a group of Tauren that in Feralas ventured to far into Night Elf held territory. Alathena was in charge because she held the most experience in the group. Used to be close to nature and tracking through it the women surprisingly were curious of a human that could keep up while enjoying the scenery. At the camp the Tauren had made the elves stay under the cover of the vegetation spying. It was Richard who whispered and gave hand signals like a well-trained soldier of the Tauren strength. Alathena smiled at the other sentinels.  
“It will be soon when he will make a move performing a deed of the Mother Moon. Don’t be alarmed.” The sentinels eager awaited the paladin’s action. Some wanted to jump up and stop him. Was he mad? He walked to the Tauren camp. Half way in the open he stopped and drew a line on the ground. His hand waved followed by him sitting down.

 

After the sun had moved shortening the shadow a female Tauren had walked over and sat down on the other side of the line. As she greeted Richard he could not understand it. He tried to mimic the sounds. The large creature laughed continuing in her tong which of course made no sense to Richard. Hedrawa was apparently her name. She drew the sign of her people, the elves and another symbol. What Richard could make out of the gestures was that these Tauren were driven away by Grimtotem and harassed by the elves on the other side. They were in need of wood to cook medicine and food. The human was taken with the friendliness of the brown furred Tauren. Large she was and in the leather dress she wore it meant that she was used to living a peaceful life. Richard took her hands crossing the line. Hedrawa twisted her ears out of surprise. She answered in a smile. As she saw the human stand up their faces were level. When Richard had returned to the forest, the female left to her camp. Alathena rushed out.

 

“Will they leave? Will they return to where they came from?” The worried sentinel checked him for wounds.  
“I’m fine. It seems they were driven away by Grimtotem. They need wood but too afraid to be attacked by Night Elves. I will gather some wood and see if we can start negotiations. If we’re lucky we can resolve this part peacefully.”

 

The Tauren watchers let their gaze cross the field when they saw a human with a large bundle of wood cross over accompanied by a sentinel who helped him. Hedrawa ran past her tribesmen to welcome the tired looking paladin and hunter. Extending her arms to both Richard and Alathena she greeted them. Sentinels in the distance saw them being taken inside one of the tents. Anxious they readied their weapons ready to intervene if things would take a turn for the wrong.

 

Inside Richard and Alathena helped making a fire. Soon pots were placed on them. More of the mighty Tauren came into the tent and sat around the fire. A ceremonial pipe was taken from a cloth and prepared. As the Night Elf and human were shown a rug on the ground to sit on they had closed the circle. As Alathena received the pipe and tried to cautiously inhale Richard poked her through the gaps between her armor. He couldn’t resist and he felt that the Tauren had humor. Tears rolled out of her eyes as she coughed. Richard tried to tab her back but Alathena pushed him away. Richard was going to undergo the same thing to make up his teasing. His longs filled with smoke as he inhaled too deep on purpose. He coughed like crazy. Alathena turned to him to see if he was in danger. When it came to her Richard would stand by her side and undergo the same thing she pushed him again now with a huge smile on her face still coughing. All the Tauren were amused and some even laughed as well.

 

Alathena took a look while she pulled Richard’s arms closer around her. Never she would have pictured herself sitting down with those she fought against so many years now. Some of the Tauren had been to Darnassus. Although watched carefully they mostly were accompanied by fellow druids of the Night Elves. The battle hardened sentinel was proud of her friend. His juvenile but kind ways made her happy after all those years of war. No more horns of war would be blown…

 

A horn was blown, not only that of her sisters, also those of the Tauren. The Tauren in the tent rushed outside. Hedrawa took Alathena and Richard out of the tent and lead them away from the noise. Richard stopped and rushed away. Both women tried to stop him.  
“No Richard this is not our fight, you must not jeopardize your life. The Mother Moon does not want this.” When he turned around he had raised his sword and smiled.  
“As I told Tyrande, Elune does not have to worry about me nor should she or you. I will give my abilities to those in need.” The paladin had run away and disappeared between the large warriors. Alathena rushed away hiding her sadness. A Tauren guard readied his bow when he saw elves sprint to his location but was stopped by Alathena with a gentle hand on his massive shoulder. Sentinels ran with their leader to the forefront.

 

The small Tauren village of refugees was under attack by a small Grimtotem army. The enemy assumed their fight would be simple. The ill intended black furred Tauren did not anticipated a human knight that was joined by a band of Night Elf sentinels stand with Hedrawa’s tribe. No matter the change of their enemy the Grimtotem attacked. When the rain of arrows ended Richard was the first to get from behind the wooden shields. The first fierce snorting black bulls smashed down with their weapons. Outsized the Night Elves and the human had to be swift. Not able to jump as high as an elf Richard had maneuvered around the bulk arms of his enemies. Distracting blows became finishing blows. Still hoping those he had struck to take out of battle would survive and surrender Richard inflicted minor wounds. He wanted to keep casualties to a minimum on both sides.

 

The battle was over after some time. Hedrawa came on the field to field dress the wounded as she cheered for her new friend. Richard smiled at her putting his sword back into the scabbard. The smile disappeared when a Grimtotem had risen. Swiftly Richard had drawn his sword and placed himself between her and the wounded enemy. Richard was blown away by the mere force of his opponent’s fist. To his disgrace the unarmed woman was butchered in his full view when he had rushed back. Now Richard in his anger had trusted his sword through the Grimtotem’s head. Jerking and twisting the head split in two. Now the paladin dropped on his knees to the dying Hedrawa. Her hand guided his hand on her snout. Feeling the life gone Richard put his head down. Not moved by the war drums that now sounded Richard stared down. If only he had made sure that everything that passed the line would be disabled, if only he would had fought more bravely. If only his skills would had been better. Alathena and Gilisha pulled the troubled knight on the back of a Hippogryph. “The Horde we need to get away.”

 

“Where is he now? I must tend to him.” Tyrande looked at her adopted daughter. Shandris had given a report of the mission by Alathena and Richard. He once again was able to get away from under her watchful eyes. Unaware of that Richard was on top of the Temple staring at the moon and the stars to calm his anger and frustration Shandris explained the events to Tyrande. Another message was brought to the High Priestess by a sentinel.  
“Mistress, there is a Tauren going by the name of Thundercloud who seeks an audience with you.” Malfurion who stood beside his wife smiled.  
“I know of an arch druid Thundercloud. He is a wise druid that has been here before. Are you sure he is not here for me?” The sentinel made a quick nod to the arch druid Malfurion.  
“No my lord he is here on behalf of the Horde. He was sent by the High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof.” Tyrande grabbed her husband’s arm. She looked into his eyes. Shandris caught her attention.  
“I must advise against seeing this Horde monstrosity, if he wants to visit Darnassus as a druid fine. But as a Horde ambassador I advise against it.” Tyrande was somewhat reluctant having a voice of the Horde speak inside of the Temple of the Moon. It might be words of war that should not taint this holy ground. If it was a chance for peace she would do the Mother Moon’s will and he should be received.

 

She would receive the arch druid Thundercloud. The Tauren was dressed in a green and brown robe. Parts were made out of bark and tree bits. His staff was taken away. The wooden branch was carved with animal markings and some flowers near a crystal that grew at the top. Normally he wore no tabard. However he wore a red cloth with the hated emblem the Night Elves considered a target. Malfurion stepped forwards to break the ice.  
“Welcome friend you have come under different colors. By all means you are still welcome none the less. This is my wife whom you met several times before. She will speak on my people’s behalf.” Malfurion stepped back so Thundercloud could see face to face with the High Priestess. The Tauren’s ear pointed as he could hear some of the sentinels unsheathe their knives. He was well aware of the hatred that ran deep on both sides. As proud as he was he knew that there were enough that held peace and the preservation of life on both sides dear. One such was none other than Tyrande Whisperwind.

 

“I thank you kind Mistress of the Sisterhood of the Moon. May the Earth Mother watch over you. I have come on request of my Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof to thank you for your aid in Feralas. Although I had lost my sister it were the actions of the Tauren, the sentinels and the one human knight that saved my sister’s tribe.” The Tauren sighed for a moment feeling the loss of that action. Tyrande had stepped forwards to comfort the massive druid. The sentinels were alarmed and ready to strike. It was Malfurion that stepped closer placing his hand on the druids shoulder indicating that the arch druid would defend his friend against the sentinels. Thundercloud continued his speech.  
“The Tauren refugees have returned to Horde territory. When the Horde wanted to defeat the Grimtotem and relief my sisters tribe…” A deep breath followed. “…they were afraid they would arrive too late. It turned out we were too late. My sister had died but a miracle had happened. Hate runs through the lands for far too long.” The Tauren stood up and looked down on the smaller Night Elves.  
“In name of the Tauren of Thunder Bluff, in name of the Warchief of the Horde Vol’jin Darkspear. We wish to show you our gratitude as we wish to work towards peace.” Tyrande dropped herself in her husband’s arms as she reached for the large Tauren her eyes watery by the happiness. A small whisper left her lips. “Richard did it.”

 

Only a day later Jaina and Kalec had arrived in Darnassus. Jaina immediately looked if she could see Richard. He was nowhere in sight. A sentinel came close.  
“Lady Proudmoore, aspect of the blues, welcome to Darnassus. A sister is going to wake up our Mistress. As for Richard he is in Shadowglan.”  
“Then I will go to Shadowglen, my dear Kalec. Wait for me.” She had left as she had come. Stories had reached her about Richard living in a modest village with a plain sentinel. The two treated each other as friends. Some said they were a family to each other.

 

Jaina’s voyage was almost done. The last bit before reaching her destination was walking up a ramp. In her hands she carried a few letters written by Phaluura. A soft knock was on the door. However the leader of the Kirin Tor was waiting. She sensed that wards were placed. That was good yet that didn’t stop her from deactivating them by waving her magic spells and entering the house. She saw Richard lay down peacefully on his bed. On another bed lay Alathena. Jaina smiled thinking about waking the paladin up with an ice spell. Magic she could detect. A simple wire on the ground was lost to her. A trap unfolded itself and wrapped the shocked mage. Richard rose from his bed with his eyes still closed.  
“Simple but effective isn’t it, don’t you think?” Slowly his eyes opened staring in the distance.  
“The difference between night and day is different for nocturnal beings. Still have to get used to that.” Jaina felt embarrassed. Wrapped in wire she almost wasn’t able to lift the letters in her hand. She looked at Alathena. The sentinel from her bed without turning around slide a dagger to the frost mage’s feet. Jaina frowned while Richard explained.  
“Do not worry she is alert. A sentinel down at the tree actually whistled that a human mage was approaching. By the smell of your perfume they knew it to be you.” Richard helped releasing Jaina. Instead of been given the letters he found himself embraced having the silver hair slapped in his face.

 

In the garden of the Temple of the Moon a gathering was taking place. Several high placed leaders, a knight and a sentinel. Tyrande and Malfurion were told of dire news by Kalec.  
“She of the Dreaming has been missing for some time now. The queen of the dragons is over concerned and has asked a few mortals to help look for her. I was asked to relay the message to you. I apply you to keep it secret.” Malfurion leaned on his staff. Leaning on it he then touched his beard. All stared at him to give an answer. Once he coughed.  
“On behalf of the druids the Life-binder shall have our aid as we will search the Emerald Dream.” Now the eyes turned to Tyrande. Somewhat shy of all the attention she gracefully bended her knee slightly.

 

“Dear gathered friends. The Kaldorei shall send their elite to search wherever they can. What news of the green aspect shall travel as fast as the winds. May the Mother Moon bring tranquility to She of the Dreaming.” As Richard wanted to step forwards Jaina stopped him.  
“Your quest lies east.” Jaina stepped back in shame. She knew Richard wanted to help the troubled dragon if he could. She however was keen on seeing the legend for filled.  
“Lady Faradrona awaits your arrival and guides you to your destiny.” Richard knew Jaina. She was kind, intelligent, knowledgeable and a pretty good mage. Also she could be full hardy and stubborn. In deep emotions even she could make mistakes. As he cared for her he told her what she could handle.  
“My travel will go east and lady Faradrona will see this knight drop by. Quel’Thalas must look great. I wish the dragons the best of luck.” Jaina smiled and sighed a relief pressing herself against Kalec.  
“Kalec and I will leave. There are a few others which we will ask. Ysera shall be found and Richard shall unite the factions.” After a few moments everyone departed accept for Richard and Alathena.

 

“If only she knew you a little bit better. Please Richard don’t do what I think you will do.” A smile that vanished as soon as it had appeared was Richard’s expression.  
“I need to pack, please don’t tell anyone. It will make things less painful.” Trying to save himself of a furious Jaina he accepted her kiss on his cheek when she had left. She thought he was sad due the loss of Hedrawa which he also was. It was actually that he was planning to join the search alone. Alathena didn’t knew about that part. He didn’t believe in the legend Jaina so clang onto. The delegation of the Kirin Tor had left. Malfurion had said his farewell to his wife and traveled to Moonglade to enter the Emerald Dream. Richard had only a few pieces of gear as he walked to the harbor first wandering through Darnassus buying snacks. A sad huntress walked beside him.

 

Now that Tyrande was alone she thought of keeping Richard company as he had become a very good friend to her. It was mutual but he could not use it about now. Tyrande saw the two in the distance. She waved and actually yelled to get their attention.  
“Hello Richard, Alathena. Wait up.” Caught in the act Richard waved back and hastened his steps. The priestess was upset as she too hastened. Richard had shown keen senses of detecting things even from great distances and the paladin loved to spend time with the Mistress of the Sisterhood. Why was he avoiding her now? Knowing him she added things up as he vanished with Alathena through the portal to the village at the tree trunks of the world tree. Tyrande commandeered a Night Saber.

 

The violet shroud made room for the image of the harbor. Richard had started running but the Night Saber outclassed him as the distance became smaller. The High Priestess raised herself and yelled.  
“Stop Richard, I will not let you go on a hunt.” Sentinels trying to make sense tried to stop Richard. With simple hand movements Richard avoided of being grabbed. One sentinel wasn’t as subtle as the rest. She was head of the Kaldorei forces. Shandris had drawn her well sharpened glaives.  
“You will not pass me. I thought you would be smatter then going with one sentinel to look for a dragon.” As they fenced Richard filled Shandris in of his plan. Tyrande had caught up and listened in to the one sided conversation.

 

“Alathena will remain here. I need no one at my side that might get in the way and risk of getting hurt. Not on my behalf I will see Alathena hurt.” Richard after some trusts of Shandris stepped left pass her. Pushed her extend right arm away and with his left hand and the hilt of his sword in his right against her half helmet. It serious knocked over Shandris’s as her world whirled around her. In her state she tried to grab Richard only to fall down as her coordination was still gone. Other sentinels stepped in. Richard stopped and faced Tyrande while pushing aside Shandris once more.  
“Call them back Tyrande. One thing must be clear. I did not lie to Jaina. I will go to Fara. It will just be after I helped out. There is a thing you three have overlooked. How does a legend come to be that is laid out if you alter things?” Richard walked to the ship leading to the coast.  
“I hate to see you, Jaina, Phaluura, Alathena or anyone else being disappointed. This thing couldn’t have bothered me if you had let me be. I will be out there, that large aspect might be hiding in plain sight. A place everyone else ignored.” Tyrande had caught up as had Shandris. Tyrande nodded her to stand down.  
“I will wait for you Richard be safe, be careful. Will you wait for a short while? I wish to give you an ancient magical object. A hearhtstone…”  
“Already got one from an over concerned frost mage.” From the deck Richard blew her a sarcastic kiss.  
“For once no prayer, thank you. Elune can just be a spectator with your prayers you might overwork her someday. Until we meet again. Farwell.” The ship had set sail as Richard waved to Tyrande, Shandris and Alathena. I think I should have asked if they got horses for sale at the next port instead of those oversized kitties.


	4. Dragon Aspects

An armored human soldier disembarked in the small harbor. Auberdine was once destroyed by a dragon just flying by. It was one of the biggest. The small town was rebuilt. The plain buildings were made out of wood. Light was provided by unique lanterns placed on poles. The diversity of races was bigger here. There were dwarfs and humans wandering about. Staying to deal with business or traveling on. He had learned to be among the calm and tranquil behavior of the elves. The inn keeper was calm. He was surprised Richard spoke his language fluently. Even making a crescent moon wave with some motions of his hand. It earned the paladin a good view room staring over the waters. As he watched over the sea he thought he saw some eyes from the water stare at him. It must have been the reflection of the moon light in a small wave on an entirely calm sea.

 

The next morning the inn keeper woke Richard up. The man had arranged a horse and supplies. Richard thanked the man in kind and paid more than needed. The inn keeper wanted to give back some however Richard said to keep it so other less prosperous travelers could be served. The human rode out of town not having a need to travel fast. That way a large dragon could be spotted easier. A small piece of a map gave him bearings. The few roads were well documented so the reading was easy. The distances however were fast. Still Richard had hope that he was right. That the dragon would hide where most wouldn’t look.

 

He thought back of what Kalec all said about Ysera. It wasn’t much. The reason was not given yet a hint of discontent, too much pressure was an underline. Somehow Richard sketched a reason in his mind. Another thought took over. He had convinced Tyrande to let him go and so far no Night Elf seemed to be watching him. Jaina he expected to turn him into a lump of ice. The mage would forgive him, eventually. Too bad they could life longer than normal people. He would be grey and old by that time. Better to find that dragon then Kalec would protect him out of courtesy. I hope.

 

After a night in the forest Richard packed the mobile wards, removed his traces and continued. During the height of the day he had reached mountains. In the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow. Quickly he turned around. The source of the shadow wasn’t close. That was far away. As it was almost gone he noticed what it was.  
“Ysera.” He spurred his horse as he raced over the mountains. Only her presence could turn to be disastrous for him. The thought crossed him of her troubles however he was here to help her. Richard couldn’t keep thinking about it. After hours he stopped as the paladin viewed the landscape to be near where he thought she had landed. The knight started to talk to his horse to get the reasons out of his head.  
“Guess it doesn’t matter on what planet you are on. There is always misfortune. Horror, hate, jealousy, greed, vengeance. That gives frustration, even an almighty being would buckle under the pressure to fix it right?” Richard’s laugh ceased when he was addressed by an unknown voice. “Hello my sweet. Do you always talk to your horse?”

 

For as time knew she was the first being to wander in the Emerald Dream. It was her domain. A world that imaged the world as it would appear if intelligent life hadn’t made changes. Her abilities taught her how to manipulate this world. Being able to set the print on a certain place and time and see this point in a different dimension. The green dragon learned to turn back time and forward time events to unravel possibilities. Eventually she had adopted a creature which she introduced this world to besides her dragons. The entity was Cenarius. He would on his turn instruct a student of his. Malfurion became the first Night Elf druid. Unlike the druids the green dragon aspect She of the Dreaming almost had spent her entire live in both worlds. When the aspects lost their powers when they needed to destroy Deathwing their roles felt changed. For a small while the remaining aspects felt they had outlived their usefulness. Some sought out to hide among the mortals. Still beings of great power they picked up their roles. The green dragon that had lived with her eyes closed to see in both worlds was in some ways so glad the powers where gone that she even didn’t want to blink keeping her eyes open all the time.

 

However after some time the aspects had their powers replenished to a certain extend. Ysera found herself being the master of the Emerald Dream once more. Now however she felt like a prisoner in the world that was hers. The green dragon had experienced she had missed so much in life. She wanted to learn to lead a normal life and give all her attention to one being and she would receive the same in return. For weeks Ysera had avoided dragons. The mortal races were asked to help in the search. Ysera would laugh. The aspects can’t find me certain mortals will not find me. For now I will take rest in a place everyone hasn’t looked. Ysera was startled. The mortal she was looking for was in the area she wanted to hide. In one of her explorations of possibilities she encountered a human that lived with a Draenei. It had ignited her burning desire. The knight was righteous, kind, juvenile and most of all incorruptible. Day in day out she had studied him. The paladin was sent away to meet his destiny. She tried to grasp him from the Emerald Dream. It was not possible. It drove her to abandon her obligations and find a normal life. And now the person that had given her the courage was probably looking for her. “You are in my sight and I will not let you go Richard.” Ysera had opened her eyes.

 

His embarrassment made room for admiration. He saw a radiant looking Night Elf woman on some rocks. Quickly Richard had taken her in. The horns were standing out. He didn’t knew much about druids. Malfurion had antlers growing out of his skull which were a gift of Cenarius. Perhaps those for women looked different. Leather and plate armor covered her legs. She wore gauntlets and a bodice. Her hair was green, her armor was green with silver accents, her cape was also green. It was surprising that her eyes weren’t green. What would her eyes look like up close? Philosophizing to his horse Richard had a hard time keeping cool.  
“Well I thought I was alone and the horse was the only one I could act crazy to. What is a damsel like you doing here? There’s a big dragon flying around and you are not dressed to withstand even a spark of fire.” The paladin smiled and it seemed the woman was amused.

 

Richard noticed that she was not looking directly into his eyes. He moved a bit to be in her line of sight. Ysera knew that only a select few dragons were only able to look into her eyes. The green dragon’s sister Alexstrasza was one them. Ysera was not going to reveal who she was. She knew no mortal could look into her eyes for long. Not even most of the dragons. Their souls would be revealed who they really were to her and her own soul and all her powers reflected back. Ysera cursed her power more than ever. She couldn’t even look into the mortal’s eye. Afraid that their conversation would be short lived she answered.  
“I was enjoying the peace here. But I can take care of myself against dragons.” Richard was impressed. His comment came out sarcastically as usual.  
“Sure you can.”  
“You do not sound convinced?” She struggled of not looking directly in his eyes as Ysera listened to Richard’s explanation.  
“No, I use sarcasm a lot, it doesn’t matter, small, big, weak, strong everyone can punch in a fight. But isn’t it better to do it together?” 

 

The woman blushed. Her Night Elf skin of her cheeks turned dark purple. She was not sure but this guy was different then a lot of male species on this planet. She was not going to reveal who she was. She knew no mortal could look into her eyes for long. She was about to close her eyelids.  
“Dragon caught your tong?”  
“Yes, I mean no I mean, what do you want to do?” The green dragon was actually nervous. What was she experiencing? The knight tried to comfort her and reveal what he was doing here.  
“I saw a dragon, one that needs to go back to her shrine up in the Northern continent of this planet. Dragons look for her and now a select few of various races. When I saw a map it made me wonder. It made me wonder of an old expression. It sometimes helps if I misbehave.” Richard laughed as Ysera knew his character and suppressed a giggle by hiding her mouth with her hand.

 

The human was glad he made her smile. Richard started to elaborate more. “The lovely dragon is master of the Emerald Dream. Being a creature that can be in both worlds by choice. Her flight is aided by druids that also can enter that world from a specific place. Moonglade is a spiritual area for them to do it making it easier and more effective. If my big friend of the green dragon flight would go there she would be sniffed out. So no one believes she would go near that place. But Ysera has been around for thousands of years. She has kept secrets for years. She knows what she is doing hiding near a place no one would bother looking. And guess who flew by only an hour ago? Now to track her and convince her she is needed back. And you sunshine?” Richard climbed of his horse.  
Ysera sat up straight on the pile of rocks and started to lean forwards.  
“I was wandering about in these mountains to enjoy the peace and tranquility.” She was going to pretend that she was a mortal being. For once she wanted to be someone else, a person with no obligations, free to choose who she wanted to be and people to tread her as a commoner, equally.  
“Do you care to join me?” The green dragon in disguise brushed of the rock beside her. In Richard’s mind he wanted to say, score, however women judge from the inside. So he better try to make a great appearance.  
“Why not.” If only he could swipe that ridicules smile of his face he was sure to make a good impression. Richard had the nasty habit of ridiculing everything in order to make people feel better. It backfired with most accept for honest people.

 

“Yes it is peaceful here. Glad I do not have to walk it.” Once again Ysera giggled. She even brushed the hair behind her ears. Never had Ysera in her live shown this kind of doing. While uncrossing her legs she grabbed Richard’s hand who do this action almost fell of the rocks. They enjoyed the view for a while. The paladin struggled to get a more steady seat. In his success he sat closer to the dragon who felt her heart pounding.  
“The prophesy said I would meet a special girl, unique as will be the bond with her. Why are you avoiding looking at me?”

Scenarios she would had played in the Emerald Dream which now she couldn’t. Her thoughts were on her own. She felt at ease when Richard had glided closer. Her hand gripped more when she looked up and wanted to say something. Then Richard looked straight into Ysera’s eyes. Ysera was taken off guard and afraid Richard would go away after lasting more than a few seconds. However to her surprise he was able to look in in her soul with no problems as time elapsed for endlessly for her.

 

Fear faded and made room for anxiety when Richard made a bald move and placed a hand on her chin and moved her face closer. Their eyes closed as their lips were interlocked. Ysera felt surges go through her body. She wanted to press her body against Richard’s as she was only to place a leg over his, her hands finding their way around Richard’s back and to his head. After some time he let go and looked around to see the view again.  
“Now I’m sure you are breathtaking and special.” Ysera looked away and started to touch her hair.  
“Why am I special?” Richard looked back into her eyes and spoke what he thought. It came out right this time.  
“You are beautiful but you are more radiant because the way you look, move which gives me the feeling that you are a kind heart. Staring into your sparkling eyes it was as seeing the real you. Actually I can’t find words to describe it. After this day can I set you of somewhere?”  
Ysera was shocked. Did he not like her for who she was? Was he not impressed by my beauty? Richard felt her nails in his head. I got to know why he wants to leave me already.  
“Did I do something wrong that you already want to leave me?” Ysera crossed her arms and looked in the distance. Richard knew he said something wrong again which he didn’t meant. Again he brought her face to his. The green dragon kept her eyes averted.  
“I do not want to leave you but I am already planning ahead. That way I know where you live and I can visit you again.” Ysera wanted to touch Richard’s face. She halted. How can she tell him to visit him if her home is on another continent? Then it flashed through her head. She flew over an abandoned Night Elf look out not to far away. The building looked alright in the short moment it had taken Ysera to glide over a small forest in the mountains. That could be her home for the time being.

The aspect had used her abilities to scout ahead. There wasn’t anyone around as far as the eye could see. The Kaldorei structures were built as naturally as possible. The advantage was that they needed almost no maintenance. It was abandoned in haste during a war. The unit never needed to return. The walls of the ground floor was partly worked open to have a good view towards the outside surroundings. The sleeping quarters must have been upstairs. All things we will need to start a living shall be there. Ysera felt confident of pretending to be a druid from this area.  
“My house is north from here, I haven’t been there for a while but you can take us there.”  
“Excellent.” A huge smile appeared on his face. He moved behind her. Her heart started to pound again as her skin felt his arms move around her waist. Positioned behind her Richard sighed. Comforted Ysera placed her arms on his while she heard Richard whisper in her ear.  
“But let us enjoy this site a little longer shall we?” The green dragon started to day dream. 

 

In the afternoon after they had enjoyed the sunset and he rode her to the north. Due her horns she sat behind the comfortable feeling paladin. It almost felt as she dozed off resting her head on his back. Richard had a feeling they rode in a circle for several times. Eventually they arrived as a structure became visible through the trees. There were some small bridges over a small creek. The location was a beautiful place in the mountains. On one side there was a forest, on the other a good view over a valley and even the ocean. The Night Elves couldn’t have picked a better location than this. Ysera with her hands in a massaging motion on Richard’s shoulders held her breath as she took in the wooden building.  
If just the place would not be too messy. How would she explain the mess? Ysera made a mistake as she lighted a few torches. She was too late as she with her breath shot fire. In fright she turned to Richard worried that he had seen it.  
“I like the totally abandoned look. Good way to prevent thieves from taking a look.” Richard laughed while he put up some chairs that had been knocked over by wild life. The green dragon felt embarrassed but she made a comeback trying to hide the truth.  
“I’m afraid I haven’t been here in a very long time. I usually stay in the forest. I am a Night Elf living a secluded life.” The human touched her lips with his fingers.  
“You don’t need to say more. You got to learn me that trick with the fire. I didn’t see you do it. Was it magic?”

 

The worried dragon asked Richard to collect some water. In a rush she decorated the second floor when he had found a bucket and left to the creek. It was a spacious place under the roof. It housed several of beds. With waves and gestures magic left her fingers and the beds fell apart as the wood reformed in a strong bed for two. The blankets had been lifted in the air and were rewoven. A smile appeared on the female dragon. With her sharp hearing and Richard’s thirsty drinking noises outside the house she used her magic again. Some wood that was left formed a closet and a small desk. The aspect was standing admiring her work and how they would enjoy making this place their home.

 

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw no one. When she turned back she saw Richard checking out the bed.  
“Don’t mind if I share? I haven’t seen a cough or anything.”  
“I want you close tonight my sweet. I definitely do not mind.” The supposed druid laid herself on the bed. Richard was sitting up straight and stared at her smile. He raised a serious question.  
“By the way, I am Richard, what is your name?” Ysera felt her heart pound again. This was another thing that slipped her mind. She felt bad she was already lying so much to keep Richard close. Ysera hesitated.  
“Ilana, do you like that name?”  
“It’s very lovely how it rolls of the tong. Ilana, how would you feel about dragon hunting tomorrow?”

 

Days went by in search. Everything they did together. Ysera was living her live as a mortal. Richard didn’t wanted to move to a new location as he wanted to remain being with the green haired druid. On one night the aspect slept on Richard’s chest as he lay comfortably with his legs and arms wide. The dragon was alarmed. What a fool she had been enjoying her new live forgetting her old one. People were still searching for her.  
In a flash she was fast enough to magically hide herself while Richard slept like a log. She felt the presence coming from the Emerald Dream. He came swiftly through the forest and had entered the sleeping quarters. The master of the Emerald Dream knew this person. The druid with golden orbs and stag like antlers walked closer. Confortable he stroked his beard. He was the best trained druid in the world. His level was not paralleled by any other. But he was not the master of this domain.  
The female dragon was upset. Malfurion if you detect me I will make you regret it. I will deny you this world as I once did ten thousand years ago. Azeroth and I are in your debt for saving it and me for more than once but don’t take Richard away from me leave me be with... Taken of guard Ysera was afraid she had been discovered when the druid spoke.  
“I see you are alright Richard. That comforts me and it will Tyrande. She is rather upset you not having contacted her for so long. It seems we both haven’t found She of the Dreaming. Sleep well my friend.” Malfurion turned around and flew away to find Ysera. If he had taken a look on the ground he would have seen there was clothing for more than one person littered on the ground. The aspect breathed a gas when Richard was waking up. He fell asleep as soon as he breathed her air in.  
“Sleep tight my sweet. Sleep tight my Richard we are safe.” Ysera rose up and started to meditate. When she was done she laid her head on the human’s chest again. “No one in the Emerald Dream can approach us undetectably. We are now both sealed away from anyone’s sight on Azeroth as long if I remain in my guise.” 

 

Now weeks had gone by. The knight had written a message that he was lucky once of seeing the dragon everyone was looking for. He would continue searching. Ysera would bring the massage when she changed into a flying form. As a stonecrow she grabbed the message in her talons. It would be another lie that she brought the message as she had incinerated the letter and returned home to Richard. If he would be around longer no matter if the truth would be revealed Richard would be Ysera’s. In the moonlight Ysera felt comfortable again when Richard embraced her from behind. One day he will propose and I will say yes. She almost fell backwards caught in a daydream. The moon was full and brighter than normal. In bed Ysera had Richard’s arm wrapped around her. She held his hand on her chest as she felt him lying behind her. The dragon’s head was bent down to keep Richard save from her horns. The human was sleeping peacefully however the aspect had a troubled sleep as she clutched Richard’s hand tighter whispering. “Richard is mine.”

 

Ysera found herself in the Emerald Dream. She wasn’t in a familiar surrounding. There was a small shrine she had never seen before. Even the forest she didn’t recognize. The knight that was standing on a street she did however. He was looking at a spectral looking Night Elf that wanted to show him the way. The dragon squeezed her eyes in her mortal form. Determined she ran to Richard and stopped him. As she had embraced him she now saw the spectral elf look at her in pain. The other woman reached out a hand and Ysera heard her whisper.  
“Please let him go. Let him reach his destination. Please...” The aspect started to cry and shouted in anger.  
“No, Richard belongs to me. Go away whoever you are. Leave us alone.” In her sleep Ysera was trembling and pressed Richard’s hand firmly on her chest as tears touched her pillow. 

 

Tyrande was walking in the temple garden. At a small bench she stopped. She felt warm. The night was gentle to her senses. The summer night was to be called pleasant. With the larger white full moon at the horizon things should be tranquil. But it wasn’t as Tyrande felt she had to close her eyes.  
The High Priestess stood in a field overlooking a mountain. The moon also was bright at the sky. On the top there sat someone she knew. He was looking over the lands and to the ocean. Her sight saw someone from the east side of the mountain approaching it. It was a beautiful elf looking up the hill to Richard. She made gesturers and tried to get the knight’s attention. It was as if he couldn’t hear her. Tyrande didn’t see a dark silhouette on the west side. The creature didn’t move like an elf. The creature’s hair seemed to move on its own. The Mistress of the Sisterhood saw a green dragon on top of the mountain come to life and it urged Richard to mount her. The elf that had tried to get Richard’s attention now was running up the hill. She fell down as Richard flew away on the back of the dragon. Tyrande wanted to run to the elf to aid her when she was distracted by a plunge in the water on the other side of the mountain. When the priestess looked back the elf was gone and the moon had lost its shine. Tyrande opened her eyes and gasped. Understanding the vision she called for her daughter. “Shandris to arms.”

 

As Ilana the aspect forgot to sleep regularly. She was too excited to spend every moment with her companion who fell asleep when they rested under a tree. With only wearing a top and skirt she placed Richard’s head on her lap. Stroking the side of his face she thought about her dream. Birds sang their song from a branch. She would have normally woken up Richard and both would listen. Ysera now was checking the Emerald Dream. Her eyes opened after some time and a smile was on her face looking at how peaceful Richard was with her. The paladin in her dream accepted her as She of the Dreaming. During conflicts they would stand together and live together. There were a lot of conflicts that troubled her. Once more the aspect closed her eyes. Now she investigated a possibility where she would let Richard be and let him on his path. Tears escaped her eyelids.

The woman was thinking of what to do. Moisture of sorrow followed a path down her cheeks dripping of her chin on the sleeping knight. Richard woke up and crawled close to hold her.  
“What’s wrong Ilana?” A conflict took place in her mind. For filling her obligation wondering in the emerald dreams and warn her fellow aspects if there was a disturbance or live in peace without troubles and love one person instead of many consorts, how short that might be in her lifetime. Ysera wiped away the tears on her and his face. She smiled at Richard.  
“My sweet, I am afraid my obligations will take me away as yours will do the same.” The human felt the dragon needed time so he took her in his arms.  
“Tell me about it tonight, let us enjoy this afternoon.”

 

After they came home with some gathered wood Ysera was lost in her thoughts as she prepared food while Richard struggled to make a fire. As usual he tried to add some combustibles to speed things up. A flair of light took the woman out of her trance. She came with a pot to the fireplace. For a brief time she stopped to capture Richard sitting in front of the fire in the moment. With two arms she placed the pot on a chain above the fire and giggled.  
“How long did it take to make this fire my sweet?”  
“In a finger snap.”  
“Let me see your hands.” The dragon’s gaze went to his hands and examined the slight burns. Fire burns. She wanted to say that he wouldn’t have to make fire anymore and that she would do that chore but she couldn’t. She placed her head on his shoulder and used her healing holding the knights hands.  
“What do you know about Ysera?” Richard placed his arm around Ysera. She kissed his cheek as Richard had taken a deep breath.  
“She’s one of the dragon aspects, kid sister to Alexstrasza, a green dragon mother to her kind, watcher of the Emerald Dream and now missing because she didn’t want the burden she had anymore and just flown away into the night, everyone is troubled because of this and even now the queen of all dragons is looking for her.” Richard grasped for air. The druid kissed Richard again.  
“Yes but do you know her character?” Richard poked the fire. When he let go of the poke he searched for her hand.  
“Yes but I picture her as a young kind dragon.” Ysera grabbed Richard completely now and tightened her grip.  
“She has got a serious obligation to the world. She had lasted this long preforming as everyone expected from her to do so. Guess she wanted to take a vacation but she didn’t take out her frustration by burning villages so she must be a kind character.” Ysera started to cry and to kiss Richard. Richard continued talking.  
“The day we met you listened of what I said. If everyone want things to be to perfect your chance on disappointment is greater. Ysera needs to have some time off once in a while where she can be herself and come to peace. Of anyone she deserves what is denied her for so long. I wondered what help I could give her of what she needs. But then again I’m only one human. She can end my existence with a blink of her eye.” Ysera stopped kissing him to ask something.  
“She would never do that to you. She could never hurt you. What if she wants love? To have a plain life? What if she wants a normal life and doesn’t have to share herself with anyone else but her husband?” Ysera laid her head to rest on Richards lap.  
“If a dragon wants love she can just court someone right, she is the leader of a big group of her kind? There must be enough dragons. She is pretty unique among her race. We have both ran from our obligations.” Richard had caressed her face as she looked up.  
“My sweet when did you find out?” Richard lifted the poke and fenced with some branches in the fire pit. His mind drifted to the moment he had found out and laughed.  
“I haven’t met female druids and there might be some difference. You may use druid ways and probably taught them. They have to ask things of nature, you commanded it leaving a magical signature. It made me think. I read your legend in Jaina’s library and what you have to be. Maybe dragons can change into an extremely good looking mortal form?” Richard pulled her up and embraced her.

 

“Actually I figured it out after one day. You were not used to mortal life. Everything was new to you. Yet you wanted so hard to be like we are now. It fell into place with my idea why She of the Dreaming would had run away.” Ysera unstoppable kissed his face when Richard tried to continue.  
“I hate to admit it but sometimes a soldier has to sacrifice everything to for fill his duty, even if he or she has to be alone. You are a unique being which brought you a lot of responsibilities. Unfortunately for us you have to make sacrifices on your own behalf for the benefit for the greater good. You have done it for so long you must not quit overnight. That would be bad for the world. Even if you have to deny your yearning for a normal and simple life. I feel for you with my heart and I found out how I can help you.” Ysera looked into Richards eyes with a curiosity. Ysera hoped he would tell her he would stay at her side.  
“I have to make a sacrifice myself for the greater good. I can be your friend that appreciates and admires you for what you have to deny yourself. I want to be by your side but it has to be as a friend only. I too have an obligation. My wish is to be with you but we‘ve both have a destiny we can’t run away from unfortunately.” Ysera bowed her head.  
“We have to say goodbye in the morning. I have to go back to my shrine. I will watch you ride off. I don’t want this to happen.” She pressed herself against Richard who could feel her tears dripping on his face. Richard could hear her pleasant voice whisper.  
“I am a dragon, not a mortal, do you still love me?” Richard pulled away and their eyes met again and smiled big time.  
“I love you just as much as before I found out. The only difference is because your duty I can’t ask you that one question. Your love of a partner belongs to your kind.” Ysera moved closer as she had grasped Richard’s face.  
“Swear to me you will be equal to me? Swear you be my friend when we are together or apart? Swear…”  
“It is my honor to be your friend on equal basis and my pleasure to be one. I feel it makes you happy as it does me so it will be easy. What’s not easy is to end what we had the last few weeks.” Ysera jumped Richard and they spent their last night together before taking up their duties.

The horse snorted as he felt the belt tightened around his body. The saddle was in place. Richard was all set. Ysera stood behind him with a bag of supplies. The aspect pretended he would go for a few days and she would wait for him to return. Her eyes were watery now and then a drop would follow the contour of her beautiful face. The human placed the bag and grabbed the dragon in an embrace. All that was needed to say was said for a good bye. There remained one final time consuming kiss. Ysera put one finger in the air. The nail grew sharp. A golden ring she placed on some of her hair. It tightened and then with her nail she cut of strings of her hair. Her hands attached it to his tabard. With a warm smile she explained.  
“A piece of my mortal form will be with you. Your memory will be part of me until my time ends. Promise me you will visit me in your short life?” She hesitated and wanted to ask again. Richard placed a hand behind her head. He couldn’t resist for even one more kiss.  
“Ysera, you roam in the Emerald Dream if you feel lonely, dream for yourself will you? And remember, I’m your close friend no matter where we are or what happens if you need me just drop by in any way you can so you feel happy.” She tried to look strong as she kissed him on the cheek.  
“You will find the love of your life Richard. I will not stand between you and your destiny anymore. We met as lovers…” Richard gave a kiss back on her cheek and then mounted his horse.  
“… and we depart as close friends. Until I will see you again, my friend Ysera.” Richard road off. Ysera swallowed. She felt miserable and tried to find the courage to leave. Their separation would only be for a short while until Richard had found his second part. For a while now Richard had followed the small roads partly through mountains. In the far distance he saw her change into a dragon as she took off flying north.  
“Be at peace my friend.” The human hated what he had done. It would be for the best of them he kept telling himself.

 

One path was taken after another. Totally clueless he road all day. At an open field he took his time to scan the area. When he was half way the fields Richard noticed a large flying creature flying over a distant mountain ridge. It broke its flight path heading towards him. A dragon perhaps it was Ysera wanting one more kiss he grinned. He could ask her to give him a ride towards the coast. No this one red.

“Pretty big and I’m talking to my horse again. She looks aggressive.” Queen Alexstarsza is supposed to be all friendly. Nothing to worry about. As the dragon came closer Richard changed his mind.

 

The dragon queen had lost a lot over the years. All her consorts had died and a few of her flight remained. Now her sister had left. After weeks the big red dragon had picked up a trace belonging to her sibling. A human knight must have slain Ysera. The dragon was beating her wings rapidly as making speed for an attack. Richard jumped of his horse and prayed to the light the spells he had learned from Phaluura. He stood in the fire. The barrier had saved him. The dragon queen ceased her fire. She had set his ass on fire. Now he only needed to dodge the razor sharp claws that followed. With a dive he rolled closer. In hope the anatomy was similar he bashed his shield against her chin. The punch almost dislocated his shoulders. Alexstrasza stumbled losing her consciousness spoke.  
“So this is the end. I deserve this.” Alexstrasza wasn’t moving while Richard struggled to get free from under her wing. As he caught his breath he observed the aspect of life. The pain of second degree burns did hurt. The fire was intense enough to conduct heat even through the energy shield of light. He wanted to make her pay. His horse had lost his baggage. A spark had burned through the rope. Fortunately he found it back not too far away alongside the road. He took his torn tabard and ripped it. Walking to her tail he hoped she would remain out cold. After having wrapped her red scaled tail he started a fire and roasted some of his meat snacks. The smell didn’t wake the Life-binder up. Richard spoke with kind to her.  
“Alexa, time to wake up.” Slowly she opened her eyes and an ashamed sound left her mouth.  
“You have defeated me.” A harsh snap of Richard was his answer.  
“Yep and as a reward I’m roasting a piece of your tail.” Alexstrasza was shocked. Her eyes became as big as they could and brought her tail to her sight. She saw the bandage and removed it. No harm was done. Richard had sat down and ate some of the meat and smiled.  
“That’s my revenge for attacking me. Want a bite, not out of me but this bit?” Alexstrasza bowed her head. If it would be possible she would turn red out of shame.  
“I am terrible sorry I love all live. I’m truly sorry. Why haven’t you killed me like you killed my sister dragon slayer?” Alexstrasza tried to crawl back and averted her head when she looked at Richard’s appalled face.  
“What? Your sister Ysera is my close friend. I would not kill her ever. What gave you that horrible idea anyway?” Carefully the dragon queen wanted to establish eye contact again. Who is this human that enchants me? She kept looking away unable to look into his eyes.  
“You have my sister’s scent all over you. You even have something on you that belongs to her.” Richard chocked on a bite of his snack. He scraped his throat.  
“Ysera is alright and already flying back to Northrend. I am missing her.” Alexstrasza still wasn’t looking at Richard.  
“It’s rude for humans not to look at the person you talk to. Especially one you tried to kill.” Alexstasza placed her paws over her head. She placed one claw before her face and looked at Richard. She gently looked between the fingers of her claw. She now stared straight into his face.  
“I’m sorry knight. I am exhausted for looking everywhere for Ysera my actions aren’t rational. I picked up her scent and then I saw you full in armor. I smelled Ysera and then I didn’t thought clear anymore and assumed you had killed her. You are wearing a part of my sister. You say she is alright?” Richard was turning a second roast.  
“Ysera told me you would be oh so overly loving. It didn’t seem like that when you acted all beast like. Which I might understand. Yes, she is alright in body as in mind. I would give my life for her. You almost killed me. I am injured a bit with second degree burns and it hurts. I will take of my armor if you decide not to make an attempt on my life again?” Alexstrasza hide her head again behind her paws apologizing. Richard now had his plate removed and wanted to attend to his wounds. Alestrasza took a deep breath and spew fire straight at him. He jumped and grabbed his sword and about to cut her until he noticed that the fire didn’t hurt. Instead his wounds healed as time elapsed.  
“Weird, next time warn me. Damn woman you gave me a heart attack and having an evil thought about you.” Alexstrasza was embarrassed.  
“It’s you knight you give me strange feelings. There’s something with your soul and your ways.” Richard walked away angry. “I need a vacation.”

 

Alexstrasza apologized and wanted to do something to make it up. She offered to take him to her tower and be her guest. Of course Richard sarcastically asked for a fire proof armor set, all fire including that of a dragon, especially dragon’s fire. Then Alexstrasza took Richard up her back and flew all night to Nothrend. She dropped him off at the top of the Wyrmrest Temple and commanded her dragons to take care of him as if he was an aspect himself. She then flew off to see her sister. Richard received a guided tour. He spent the rest of the afternoon walking around through the snow.

 

In the evening he could see a huge dragon approach, it was Alexstrasza. Again she flew aggressively. Richard looked around, no cover to hide, only a sword. Now he saw she landed gently only to have him pinned to the ground as she placed her snout on Richard’s body as she apologized.  
“I am sorry for our first meeting going so horribly wrong.” Richard squeezed a few words out with a faint grin.  
“You’re hurting me.” The enormous dragon in a blink changed to a mortal form. Richard’s eyes saw more misfortune as he saw Alexstrasza closing in from midair. Even if her mass was reduced the impact threw up some snow. While the dragon queen kissed the crushed feeling human she didn’t hear him speak.  
“You’re still hurting me.” When she did notice what she inflicted the aspect helped him up while taking away the pain. Softly she whispered in his ear.  
“I will take care of you now, now that I’m all yours.” She was warm company as she placed herself behind Richard when a dragon had come to collect them. Alexstrasza escorted Richard to her quarters in the tower. In the large room there was a gigantic bed. This wasn’t her normal place. She would roam from cave to cave as the places kept too many memories of loved ones that died. Never had she used the Wyrmrest Tower as a permanent residence. The dragon wanted to make an impression and picked the location. He could give this place a good feeling again. Richard blurred things out again.  
“Big spacey room you got here your majesty.” She came walking seductively towards Richard and placed her finger on his lips.  
“You just call me only as Alexstrasza my love. Let’s have a drink I want to keep on thanking you for my sister and apologize for me for almost having taken your precious life.”  
“Don’t remind me about the barbeque part.” Alexstrasza pulled him over to an open spot. It seemed like a balcony.  
“Sorry Richard let me offer you this cup of wine. My sister is asleep again but not before she explained of what happened. To the extent of what she wanted to tell. You have given her something I could not. I would like to have you here forever but I cannot hold you here. Dragons have obligations unlike the mortal races our ways are more bound to our destinies. You have another burden. Another destiny awaits you.” Sounds like she’s dragging on. It was Richard who laid his finger on her lips now.  
“Alexa how much can an aspect drink before getting drunk?” She giggled.  
“We can’t get drunk.” Richard took away her cup.  
“I would say one drink however that would be one of my sarcastic remarks. What do you want to do tonight?”

 

Richard had grabbed a chair while smiling at the dragon queen.  
“I would like to listen to your story first and I know you have a long tale.” Alexstrasza giggled thinking it was a word play with tail. Waving with her magic the paladin was launched towards the bed and landed bouncing several times.  
“Au.” The red dragon in her mortal form came lying beside him and fed him grapes. She asked him to keep her tale a secret. Richard nodded while he felt Alexstrasza’s fingers with care pressed grapes in his mouth. While telling her story a bit of smoke left her airways. The more tired he got the closer she came and brushed her fingers on him. After a couple of hours of trying hard to stay awake he dozed off during a most interesting story. She was almost done. Ah well Richard betted she would still be talking in the morning. Alexstrasza had a nice voice to listen too.

 

He was starting to wake up due the morning light that came through a window. Richard wanted to stretch out but he was holding someone. He looked straight in a pair of yellow eyes. Alexstrasza smiled.  
“I can continue my last bit of my story.” Carefully he brushed his eyes. Then Richard noticed his pants were missing. His hand grabbed a naked butt. Oh wait, that was hers. She started with her story to finish her tale. It took her over an hour and it was very interesting. The more slowly she talked the closer she came with Richard trying to keep his distance. When she was on top of Richard again she was done and said it was his turn.  
“Can you lay still Alexstrasza? It’s hard to control some of my mortal urges. Before I start I would like to have my clothes back.” A sarcastic remark was his next line.  
“Please.”

 

“I am sorry. I burned them.” Richard grabbed a sheet and stood up. He looked at Alexstrasza lying seductively and with wavering eyes looked at him.  
“Ysera forgot to tell me you are a pyromaniac. I can’t wander around walking in sheets all day? Have you looked outside? The weather is six feet snow out there.” Alexstrasza left the bed and came near. Richard avoided being caught.  
“That is outside my love. I will keep you warm. Our lairs are moistures and hot.” She giggled as she waved her magic.  
“I will stop teasing you. I discarded your old armor. With my scales, precious and strong metals and exotic leather created a new perfect fitting protective armor set. And I wish to see you wear my colors. I hope it will safeguard you more on your travels.” Before he knew it the human was dressed. The dragon queen placed the red tabard with a representation of herself in gold on the chest flying over the tower she now occupied.  
“As for a price…” Alexstrasza leaned forwards closing her eyes and perked her lips. Richard frowned and stepped back.  
“Weird to see the alcohol still has effect it was only one cup.” Then he came with a compromise. A quick kiss on her cheek and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the balcony.  
“Thanks for the outfit Alexa I much appreciate it. You have taken some time it’s a perfect fit. Let’s have breakfast and I will tell you my short story. It is only fair.” As he laughed he didn’t see her with a certain smile on her face. She would get what she wanted.

In the open field outside the Wyrmrest Temple the paladin was amazed at the rate Alexstrasza transformed from her mortal form to a dragon. The expansion was exponential. There sure must have been magic at work. Her once elegant elf form with red hair had made room for her elegant dragon form. Her claws could handle things with great care. Richard thought about how it also could do devastating tarring. He waited for the dragon queen to lower her enormous body. She remained high. Richard then decided to jump on her and find his way up to her shoulders. As he gained speed she moved away giggling.  
“What are you doing?” The aspect was well aware of what he tried. She had proposed that she would show him around.  
“Come on, do you want to play hardball?” The dragon was amused being chased. Richard had the tail but was swooped off sliding through meters of snow. Alexstrasza wanted to check if he was alright. The paladin used a spell and blinded her for a few seconds. Time enough for him to use the retracting right leg as a ramp to take his seat on her shoulders.  
“Made it.” After he heard a giggle from the aspect Richard felt a trust upwards. Flying through the air again he now ended carefully in Alexstrasza’s claws. The dragon felt guilty for playing with him.  
“I am sorry my love. I wanted to show you around not as my rider.” She heard a sigh.  
“You’re ancient and want to play.” Richard smiled.  
“That is what I like about dragons. They are juvenile like me.” Alexstrasza was glad she was in her dragon form feeling her cheeks had changed temperature.  
“How would you like to enjoy the world as a red dragon for once?” Richard being held in her right claw saw a nail from her left claw closing in. It gently poked him in the side.  
“Oh knock it off. Is there any catch to it?”  
“No Richard, I am just curious of your abilities. Perhaps you can learn from it. To see the world how we can see it. Please say you will?” Richard held his breath for a while.  
“If you stop smothering me.”

 

Alexstrasza meditated. A golden glow surrounded her dragon form. As she opened her mouth the light concentrated and shot at Richard who stood in front of her. First he felt light as a feather followed by a feeling of being extremely heavy. He felt his arms and legs twist in ways that would hurt normally. He wasn’t able to breath for a while. When he could he heard his breathing sounded heavier as normal. As he blinked with his eyes he noticed the angle he looked at things were off. He felt extra limps. Instead of hands he had claws which he used as a toothpick for his now dagger like teeth. Richard was now a red dragon.

 

Before Alexstrasza gave instructions of how to fly Richard had jumped up, spread his wings and raced off. The aspect stood speechless staring at a dragon vanishing at the horizon. She was the fasted and biggest of her kind. The air displacement was enormous as Alexstrasza wanted to catch up.  
“Let’s see how skilled you are my friend.” She lost track of Richard when he tried to shake the queen of among the trees. Her eyes peered when the dragon queen glided over the valley. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes to see if she could get a glimpse. Alexstrasza almost retracted her wings when she felt nails in her side. Using his agility compared to her he from a blind spot had swooped upside down and grabbed her. Her massive body turned around in her flight and snapped without force at her attacker who was already gone again leaving only a few words.  
“That’s for earlier.”  
“You are not supposed to touch me yet. Just flying for a while your flying is very much to my liking. You would make a great dragon my love. Let us see how long you can keep it up.” A giggling sound left her snout.  
“Now you can’t escape me.” Richard had flow to an open valley. There was nothing to hide behind. Alexstrasza didn’t take long to close the distance as she stared at Richard. Then she noticed. He had not flown in a straight line, he had climbed. When she came near she playfully snapped again and spoke with kind.  
“You made a mistake my daring friend, I am the fastest…”  
“And the biggest, let’s see if my tactics are sound.” To her surprise the smaller dragon retracted his wings and plummeted towards the cliff side of a mountain. Alexstrasza giggled.  
“Another mistake young one. Very daring I love it.” Alexstrasza also retracted her wings and dived in after him. Richard had made a calculation. Alexstrasza was fast also heavy. He hoped her weight was too much for her strength to compensate. He would have an easier time to climb from the dive. An updraft near the mountain cliff gave Richard speed again. Alexstrasza that followed found out that she was not strong enough to get out of her dive and she was forced to land. She looked up as Richard shoot pass a mountain out of her sight. The aspects voice was warm and caring.  
“Well played little one.” The laughter from the other side of the mountain gave away his new earned location. The large dragon had taken flight again and expected to see her younger companion far away. When she flew over it she discovered Richard was not far away. He had flown back and ambushed her. Richard snapped with his snout in triumph.  
“I win Alexa now for a guided tour.” Richard saw sparkling things across another valley. Intrigued he flew to it. The dragon queen was busy catching her breath. She was beaten. It made her happy. She enjoyed his and her juvenile behavior. The big wings started to flap and Alexstrasza followed Richard. Then she was sieged by a fear.  
“Not the Crystal Forest that place will undo my magic on you.” Exhausted her speed was reduced. With the fear in her eyes Alexstrasza saw Richard struggle as he slowed his movements. Gravity took its revenge as he changed back to his human self. The aspect gave it her all. Richard didn’t seem concerned. The knight was far too busy using the words he had learned from Jaina to defy gravity. When he was about done he only saw a shadow hit him hard.

 

A hard moaning came from a large bed. One hand had reached his head. His world was still spinning. Had it been a misinterpretation? Maybe the crystal like surrounding gave a different depth perception. At least he was alive. He felt if he was in one piece.  
“Not again.” Richard found out he was without any clothing under the sheets. His eyes went open when he heard a playful voice.  
“What not again my love?” The angry look on his face made the aspect giggle. She lay on the bed with her hands supporting her face, her feet playing in the air as she admired the waking human. The Life-binder loved all life. She held a lot of loved ones in her heart. There had been only a select few that were really close to her. Mainly they had been her consorts. Richard was not a consort. He was something else. Alexstrasza had her obligations however with Richard she was able to enjoy life. She giggled how he several times tumbled putting on his clothes. Sorrow crossed her mind knowing she would have to send him on his way. For now that was not the case. The feelings she had being with him she had only known in her early years when the aspects came into being. Although as a dragon she had to behave more mature to set an example. For some reason she could not with this human around.

 

Richard pulled the dragon from her bed.  
“Shall we finally take that tour?” Richard stood in the open waiting to be able to take flight. However the aspect didn’t use her magic. Instead she elegantly lowered herself. She sensed Richard’s disappointment.  
“I am sorry my friend my powers need to replenish. You have to ride on me.” Richard looked around.  
“We can postpone for a day so you can wield your powers and change me again. It was fun until your rescue.” The knight’s idea was overruled by a giggle. Alexstrasza’s snout came forwards scooping Richard who landed safely away from a horn on her snout. As he lifted himself up she tried to look away and in the process shacked him off. The paladin fell on the red dragon’s back.  
“Au.” Sarcastically he addressed her while his hands tried to stop his head from spinning.  
“No harm will befall you when I’m around. My ass.” Ashamed Alexstrasza readied herself.  
“Are you ready Richard?” Before he could respond she had taken off. Richard was able to grab on to her wing joint. Alexstrasza felt insecure he would scold her she thought. She felt his hands touching her scales securing a seat closer to her head.  
“Well I want to thank you for everything. I’m making you insecure. I’m going to miss you big lady.” The words were meant to comfort her. It had the opposite effect. Alexstrasza started to fly harder as if she could get away from that moment. Richard thought she did it to entertain him. The aspect took him far away. She was glad he loved history. The dragon queen took this to her advantage to keep him longer. Asked to keep it a secret the Life-binder revealed the ancient past of her world in Norhtrend. How the Titans came and used the proto-dragons from Azeroth to their advantage and made a select few the protectors of this to be reshaped world. Sometimes she would show sites in her mortal form then in her aspect form. The two really got to know each other. Alexstrasza forgot all about time. What greater teacher would Richard have as the dragon queen herself who would show their planets history accurately? It would allow her to keep the paladin with her for some time longer. It was not going to be.

 

A week came to past what almost made Richard forget what he was supposed to do on this planet. Jaina and Tyrande had discovered that Richard was under the care of the Life-binder. It was going to be the aspect of magic to bring her the news. Kalecgos had a feeling she was not going to be amused. The big blue dragon landed outside the temple. He looked around knowing there was red dragon activity. He assumed the dragon queen did take residence at the Wyrmrest Tower even with its horrible past to the dragons. The dragons recognized the aspect from the Nexus. A well know red dragon going by the name Lirastrasza told Kalecgos that the dragon queen was with the human named Richard. When he entered the tower he within seconds he had changed into his elven form. Once he wore a blue wizard robe with white accents he now had markings of the Kirin Tor on them. Some of his flight were against it. He understood the distrust his kind had against mortals. The leader of the Kirin Tor he trusted and reassured his flight it was alright. His relationship was confusing. Kalec felt attracted to Jaina Proudmoore. Could they get married? He would have the take consorts for the preservation of his flight. Ysera must have worked out some ideas when she wanted to run away with Richard. Kalecgos let the thought go as he heard the modest laughter of the dragon queen.

 

“Give me back my collier.” Kalecgos saw how Richard tried to keep Alexstrasza at bay looking at the gem. He turned around and placed it on Alextrasza after he was done examining the piece. She was flattered Richard was curious about the jewel craft. The smile on the dragon queen’s face disappeared when Richard waved at Kalecgos who entered the room with a letter of the High Priestess of the Sisterhood in his hands. “Hey Kalec, how’re things among the mortals?”  
The blue dragon felt the uneasiness of Alexstrasza. He chose his words carefully.  
“It is wonderful to know Richard is learning many things. Yet some of us would think it is time for Richard to continue his destiny. Your next destination will be to the Sin’dorei homelands. There you will have the protection of the lady Faradrona Windrunner.” Alexstrasza was agitated.

 

“They do not think the Life-binder is fit to protect my love?” Richard was suppressing a smile thinking of all the pain he underwent the last weeks. The paladin endured it knowing Alexstrasza would be embarrassed and lose face. He loved her and didn’t want to hurt his loving friend. It was not his place to take away the tension that was in the air. Even when she was harsh her voice contained warmth.  
“Richard shall be on his way soon. If that is all the ladies want to know you can tell them Kalecgos. You have my word.” Kalecgos saw the watery eyes of the aspect of life. It was best he would leave as he understood the urge in their conversation. The blue knew now Richard was safe and that he would continue his voyage to Quel’Thalas. This information would settle his mortal friends. However he felt bad. The Life-binder could not be angered easily. Yet it seems he made it happen.  
“A good journey my friend. It might be dangerous so be careful.” Kalecgos felt the pressing eyes of Alexstrasza for him to leave.  
“You can call on any of my flight if need be Richard.” He nodded.  
“Life-binder, Richard.” Alexstrasza followed with her look to be sure Kalecgos had left.  
“Weren’t you a bit harsh on him? I know him. He’s a kind dragon like you. And lucky for having a woman at his side like Jaina.” Now Richard felt guilty. He reminded the dragon queen what she didn’t have anymore. The paladin placed a comfortable arm around her.  
“There is one thing you both share thou. Both your lives were troubled when I came in your lives.” Her smile had returned on her face which was a relief for Richard. 

 

Carefully she read every word written by the priestess. Everything was explained what the mortal races had endured the last moon cycle.  
“Sadness keeps on following me. I just read about your destiny. Your time with me is even shorter then I imagined. Shorter than I ever wanted it to be.” Unable to shake the sorrow off she walked to Richard for comfort. Richard felt the tears of the Life-binder on his face as she explained what she was going to do.  
“I shall drop you of east to a place where there will be a vessel that will take you across the ocean. I may not intervene too much otherwise I would have flown you across all the realms of Azeroth knowing you would be safe.”  
“Well Alexa lets enjoy the last days we have together before my friends get bossy again.”

 

A big red dragon landed in the hills of Howling Fjord overlooking Vengeance Landing. When the creature lowered her body a human slid off. The knight’s armor was red with golden accents. The aspect of life had made a wonderful set of armor of her own scales as a gift to a dear friend for helping her sister. It was fireproof, even dragon fire. The dragon had changed shape. A beautiful red haired elf with horns stood face to face with this knight. She in a flash hugged him almost knocking over the knight.  
Alexstrasza gazed at her waist following her hand that left her body and towards Richard. “A part of you is growing within me a part of me within you.” The aspect’s hand rested now on Richard’s chest.  
“I am sorry for how we met not that we met for my love for you is real.” Alexstarsza was taken in Richard’s arms.  
“Friends are never on time but always late. Know that you are my friend Alexa. One that will always be in my heart.” A warm embrace followed. Finally Richard let go and the Life-binder stepped backwards while she transformed. She turned her head not knowing where to look.  
“Come here.” The aspect listened to his request and her snout was in Richard’s reach. He touched her snout and kissed her scaly lips. Richard could make out a smile on the dragons face. She took flight as Richard saw a teardrop fall through the sky and land on the grass.  
“We are connected Richard be careful out there my love.” Alexstrasza glided over the lands making a small circle in the distance. Being far away she could see her friend wave at her. The paladin saw the dragon queen disappear beyond the mountains. He wished her well. Now he faced the undead village below.


	5. Almost There

A big wonderful dragon flew over the green fields to eventually disappear behind the mountains on the horizon. Another friend Richard had to say goodbye to. It became pretty obnoxious to him. All this was for the good of Azeroth. There was no problem of serving that he didn’t mind. A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do. Leaving friends that wanted to be with him was the downside. He overlooked a fjord. The land below had a harbor. With a wooden contraption there was a way down. The paladin was leaning against a wooden bar. The elevator made so much noise he enjoyed the view as much as possible in case this would be his last moments in live.

 

Alexstrasza told Richard to travel south with an aircraft. Richard thought he had walked into a horror zone. The guards of the village looked at him, not due his awesome looking armor but more because he didn’t smell like a rotting corpse no doubt. Alexstrasza told Richard that he was to travel with her colors so he could travel in territories without being harassed or even being killed by the two big factions on this planet. It was unhealthy competition in his point of view. If they could combine their efforts the real threat would be taken care of much easier. The dumbest thing is that many have lost their lives in this senseless war. Richard walked to some zombies, read guards, for directions. One of them pulled his sword. His sense of direction was all off.  
“This is a human, he is Alliance.” The other guard calmed him down.  
“Sorry stranger, Ghardin has been upset since yesterday for some reason. You have the stench of dragons you may pass.” Better than the stench of rotting corpses. Better ask them the way out of here to the Sin’dorei’s homelands.  
“How do I make use of those flying machines?” The guard that was calmed down pointed at a house.  
“There you go for a crossing’s fair for the Goblin zeppelin. Be warned, those greedy creatures would steel your kneecaps if they could.” Richard saw the jaw already down when the guard looked at his knees. He noticed one cap missing. If the jaw opened even more it would fall off. Now the guard was angry.  
“Those little sacks of bones betted and stole my body part. Off with their heads.” It was amusing to have a guide who was clearing the way to the fair house. The sword of the undead slashed into the air. The small green creatures evacuated the premises. There was unfortunately one female goblin in the wrong place and wrong time. She wore a waitress outfit. Richard had seen her walk from the local inn to the fair house. The paladin took the goblin out of the bony clutches of the undead. The boned face looked at the knight realizing his outburst. His dented sword found his way into the darkness of the scabbard. One of the fleeing goblins had dropped something. Ghardin had calmed down and picked it up. A magical cohesion kept the kneecap in place.  
“Now I’m whole again thank you stranger.” Whole again? The undead was almost only bones. Better not go into a discussion. “Let us tend to this waitress.”

 

He placed her outside on a bench outside the inn. There she was slowly gaining her senses. Richard smiled and petted her hair. He turned around towards the fair house. “It will take time to get that ticket.”  
“Let’s have a drink.” Richard walked through the inn towards the bar. The guests were disturbed by a shouting. The owner was yelling at the waitress. The woman was rushing pass the guests trying to obey.  
“Get back to work you worthless rogue. You do not have enough currency to survive in the Eastern Kingdom’s. Stop wasting my time by getting gold.” The dressed in purple leather sneaky looking goblin picked up a mug and threw it over the audience and hit the waitress against the head. The impact took time to have effect. The woman whirled around her axe as if someone was dancing with her. She fell head first to the ground and lay motionless on the ground. Richard rushed to the little female goblin to make sure she was alright. His gauntlets were stained by the blood of the girls head. The girl opened her eyes and started to cry. One hand tried to comfort the girl brushing away the tears. Quickflash had walked over and snapped at the two.  
“You’re going to pay for her or what?” The armored paladin stood up with the waitress in his arm. No one could see the angered expression under his helmet. His right gauntlet blasted as a rocket to the inn keeper’s face that was launched into the air. Richard had to use his left to grab the female. His legs however were not occupied. One forceful kick hit the inn-keeper in midair. Like a projectile Quickflash saw his target came closer. With a loud noise the wall took the impact. For a moment it seemed the inn-keeper was glued to the wall. As he fell down he addressed the two.  
“Consider both your debts paid.” Richard saw the girl distressed. Yet she was comforted by holding on to Richard.

 

The light outside seemed liberating. Walking towards the exit the girl shielded herself against the bright light. Still with tears in her eyes she thanked Richard with her squeaky voice.  
“Thank you.” Her head sought shelter under his arm. Richard sat down on a bench and tried to straighten her uniform and tended the wound on her head. He had removed his helmet and its strap was placed on his belt.  
“What are you going to do?” Her head hanged down. Her body was different. Her limbs were all bigger yet her body was half his size. Richard saw genuine tears form in the large orbs of the goblin. Everyone had warned him about the untrustworthiness of the species. With a quiver she told her story.

 

“I fought in the war against the Lich King. I was one of the first to join the Horde of my kind before my race became part of it. I lost friends. After the war my services as a scout weren’t required anymore. My skills are no more. I have no wealth or income to leave this land. My own kind exploited me, even extorted me. Thank you for your kindness. I w… will retreat into the wild now.” A smile was on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She jumped off his knee and walked away. She tripped over a twig. Her tears stained the dirt. Richard stood up and picked the girl up again. Now he lifted her on his shoulder and walked to the fair house.

 

“What’s your name small fry? Care to come with me to the Eastern Kingdom’s?” The human felt her huge hands wrapping around his head. He felt her tears as she whispered her name.  
“Rangina Coppergear and I love nothing more.” The fair was free for Horde members for guests it was overpriced. Richard felt Ran getting over emotional angry. She grabbed a knife from his belt and placed it on the goblin’s throat.  
“For twenty percent of the price you will make a profit. You make me ashamed to be a goblin.” The human was stunned but a smile soon showed.  
“Now that’s bargaining, we have enough for some good clothes for you when we reach the Easter Kingdoms.” The female goblin calmed down and returned the knife. She was all shy again. She even tripped again when they walked to the zeppelin. Richard heard the salesman whisper.  
“Jeez, I can’t even make an honest living here.” 

 

The noise of a propeller took away the sound of the seagulls Ran had been feeding. The settlement in Howling Fjord became smaller and smaller until there was only ocean all way around. The rogue was the same age as the paladin. He loved the scatterish laughter she produced. He smiled as she tripped over her feet again. Richard looked at her getting up. She sat and waved. A thought wondered in his head. His arms were crossed as he looked up seeing if any of the stiches of the balloon would unravel. How could a scout be so clumsy? He admitted he liked her little sorrow. It was fun to look at. Now to figure out of how to help her. Jaina had warned Richard about the greedy and kleptomaniac ways of the goblins. This rogue was different, she was caring, curious, helpful if she wasn’t stopped by her clumsiness and cheerful. Perhaps the source lay in the in the fact that Ran behaved against some of her natural instincts. That’s got to be it. He whistled her over. He found a crate to sit on and placed the rogue on his lap.  
“Ran, how many friends do you have?” The goblin’s eyes became watery as her squeaky voice blurred out.  
“Only one, if you accept me?” Her hand rose to hide her shame. She had made a mistake. Running Ran wanted to run away when she felt two hands around her waist and kept her in place.  
“Just one? There will be more no worries.”  
“But I am useless? I have no wealth, these clothes are the only possessions I have. I fail at everything I do. How can you even tolerate me for not being of the same species? Humans strike us down as pests. I must be hideous to you, let me go.” Randgrid used her strength trying to get lose. She started to cry. Richard took her in his arms and petted her.  
“What I just heard was nag nag nag. You say you have nothing to give me and your useless? There’s no need to proof yourself and you do have something of value that I want.” Ran rose up and dried her tears.  
“What is it? I will pay you if you tell me?” Richard smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well little missy you will get only one gold piece for change for your friendship.” He had taken a golden piece out of his bag and tossed it high in the air.  
“Take it Ran.” The coin sparkled in the air as the reflection illuminated the goblin’s eyes. She jumped and caught it in the air and landed on her feet. It was Richard’s experiment that was successful. Ran jumped back on Richard and hugged his face. With a smile he fended her off.  
“You do not like it but it is your nature to steel. I have a proposition for you. You have to steel my purse I received from Tyrande every day. Only then I will pay for your expenses.” That way she will stay sharp, she doesn’t have to steel that will harm others and both of us will be entertained no doubt. Ran had stopped hugging and started to cry again.  
“I do not deserve this Richard.” Richard gave her a hand.  
“I like honorable, kind and unique people that are themselves. Let’s seal the deal small fry.” Ran placed her hand and her laughter echoed over the airship.

 

Before docking in the docking towers near Lordearon Richard placed his helmet to avoid as much trouble as possible. The people did stare at him, not so much because he was a human. Beware the living. Of course Richard and Ran were more alive than some. To his relief he was able to purchase a life horse in the village of Brill. It was a rarity like the two friends. The owner was glad to get rid of him. Living creatures consumed more food than undead. Instead of riding to their destination straight away they let the horse graze outside the forest. Ran was making lunch of the fresh food that was available. She made sure there were no bugs in the slices of bread, meat and vegetables. Richard had sneaked behind her and used a string of grass to simulate a bug crawling on Ran’s neck.

 

A scream reached the nearby village. It startled the undead guards. The rogue had jumped up, ran against a tree and was knocked out trying to flee from a bug that wasn’t there. The paladin slowly retreated and continued his map study as if nothing had happened hiding his action. His finger moved over the map. Starting from Lordearon, Tirisfal Glades, Western and Eastern Plaguelands, Ghostlands and ending in Eversong Forest. Ran slowly recovered from her hit.  
“Over there is a tower near Goldenbough Pass belonging to the lady Faradrona Windrunner. One of the mages that was the cause of this travel.” Ran was done making lunch and handed a sandwich over to Richard. Camping in the woods was mixed with days sleeping in taverns. They made progress with no problems. The undead made an impression on Richard. The history had been made clear by Alexstrasza. He hoped a cure could be found. For undead death meant an eternity in darkness.

 

Half way their trip Richard was glad to see a bed after some days in the open. He stretched himself at the counter.  
“I am dead tired, time for bed.” Two eyes glowed up.  
“How many nights does my lord wish to stay?” The owner sent shivers down Richard’s spine. This undead still had his skin which sat lose on his bones.  
“One room, two beds and a bucket to vomit in.” The eerie voice replied. The inn keeper had misunderstood what Richard asked. Taking a look at his decaying body one would imagine his brain would be affected as well.  
“There is one room with one bed. A bucket will be arranged.” Richard had his mind on the bucket as he imaged the taste in his mouth sampling undead smell.  
“Good, good. Wait where’s the outhouse? I am not going to make it to the bucket.” The inn keeper slowly raised his arm to point outside. Before he could speak Richard had vanished from his sight.

 

At the outhouse he found a skeleton on the seat. Richard started to address him.  
“Sorry, guess it has been occupied for a long time. Can you yell when you’re done?” He felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw the undead inn keeper fixing his jaw.  
“Actually that one is really dead. I placed him there so people would not use it all the time. Just a moment my lord.”

 

That night Richard looked through the glass window.  
“We’re half way and things are going alright besides the inhabitants that creep me out it isn’t half bad.” Ran answered with snoring. Richard blew out the candle. He carefully stepped into bed. He saw the rogue with a smirk on her face.  
“What are you up to?” That night Richard was woken up by a noise. He saw Ran in her nightgown taking the purse from his armor. The paladin had connected everything with a string. By taking the purse the goblin had moved everything. Richard smiled as he walked to the window grabbing the cord of the curtain.  
“You came, you saw, you failed.” With a huge grin on his face he tight her up laying her on her side of the bed. Laying himself back under the blanket he closed his eyes and wanted to sleep.  
“Nighty night Ran. Better luck next time.” She sat up straight and looked surprised. All tight up she then leaned over Richard while he already had closed his eyes lying on his side. His eyes went wide open when Ran moved up a bit and whispered in his ear. “You forgot to cag me tiger.”

 

The voyage led them through several regions. The two encountered giant spiders and mindless zombies. Intrigued by buildings their not so short cut took them longer than planned. At a place called Goldenmist Village they even faced ancient ghosts. At least they were clean to look at. They had to run so Richard wasn’t able to admire the ruins. When they were done running from them they finally reached the border of lands that seemed to be stuck in on season. They had to cross a river to reach it. The two travelers took a good night and half a morning to rest. The next morning they enjoyed walking through a forest. The light became brighter indicating they were reaching an open space. Richard spotted a tower. 

An astonishing Sin’dorei woman in wizard’s robes was waiting at the tree line. She looked like a warm person. Her red hair waved a little with the breeze that came from the field behind her. Not knowing what to expect Richard wanted to show that they were there and with no bad intentions. The human in red armor with the colors of the Life-binder waved kindly.  
“We come in peace.”  
“Then by all means come closer.” 

 

Two hands of the mage clutched Richard’s stretched out hand. Her smile was accompanied with words of an ancient language. It sounded like magic.  
“My name is Faradrona. These lands here are under my protection. Lady Jaina Proudmore has told you about me?” Richard nodded and smiled. The frost mage had told about Faradrona with admiration. Faradrona may had the looks of a young woman she possessed skills that even might have surpassed that of Jaina’s.

 

“Pleased to meet you Fara. I am Richard and this is Ran. And yes, I heard good things about you.” The arcane mage lowered herself to Ran’s level and also used both hands to show she enjoyed their arrival. Faradrona wanted to learn firsthand of if Richard knew why he had come here.  
“Why have you traveled here?” The knight looked around first. Faradrona looked at him with eager waiting to hear the words from him.  
“I came here to find my soul mate according to a prophesy.” He caught her full attention. She came closer as if she was inspecting him.  
“Oh please tell me more? It’s nice to hear about stories with a good ending.” 

 

The two travelers had told about their voyage. Faradrona listened with full admiration. They were requested to stay for a while. Faradrona was visited by her youngest sister. The Sin’dorei warlock was well skilled. Due an incident in her youth she was hostile to all that weren’t her family. It left her with no friends at all. Faradrona was worried beyond imagination that she would never let anyone else close. Incursia was a grand warlock of the Sin’dorei. Her distant aunt had shown interest in her abilities. Faradrona spoke as the child’s guardian and had refused many years ago. The Banshee queen considered it a waste of talent. The arcane mage had known her aunt under better circumstances. Besides peace another dream of her was for her people who had become undead to become living again. Another wish was to get rid of the fell addiction the Sin’dorei suffered. It was a hope the regent lord Lor'themar Theron of Quel'Thalas shared. Lor’themar had given permission to the magistrate to receive someone that came from Alliance territory. His hopes were that the legend would cure his people of the magical addiction of his race. Richard, Ran and Faradrona were up in the tower when Incursia walked in.

A blue hairband was behind her fringe of blond hair. Her robes were purple and black with a few traces of yellow. It were the typical colors worn by her class. She carried a golden staff with her peoples crest at the end. She had dragged her staff more than to gently set it down on the white marbled tiles. Thin red woven curtains separated the stairs from the plateau. When she came walking through them she looked at Richard. Being all business she addressed the group in her normal cold manner.  
“This is the legend? He doesn’t look that impressive to me.” Faradrona stood up to correct her sister. The worries on her face could be seen by Richard. He however wasn’t going to leave the insult unanswered.  
“I couldn’t convince them either that I wasn’t the legend. If you on the other hand were the legend I would had laughed seeing you.” Richard grinned, Faradrona shook her head as for Ran she sipped her drink and watched a battle unfold. Incursia’s mouth remained open.  
“Did he… did he just ridicule me?” She wanted to walk to Faradrona when Richard knew he had lit the fuse to a barrel of gunpowder going by the name Incursia.  
“You got sharp teeth but the bite can never be too big.” Now Incursia marched to Richard. She waved her arms wild around.  
“Sister you think I would give this rude human hospitality when he travels to Silvermoon city you are deeply mistaken.” Richard took a sip of his drink as he pointed to the older sister.  
“Fara is standing there. Your skills are way off.” Incursia stamped on the ground as the angry lady she was. Her pointed finger was almost trusted in his chest. Her sweet but cold voice was joined by a demonic tremble.  
“You and me outside if you have the guts.”

 

The warlock marched in anger down the stairs. The large door opening to the tower let in a lot of light. When Incursia’s eyes were used to the sunlight she heard another mocking.  
“Took you long enough. I asked Fara to bring me down here.” The Sin’dorei blushed. This fueled her anger even more. Faradrona tried to stop the fight.  
“Richard, Incursia stop it please. Let us not fight.” She stepped down when Richard and Incursia looked at her. Richard felt sorry for Faradrona. Incursia knew her sister was always trying to resolve things peacefully. But the paladin and the warlock wanted to settle things. Both had actually the need to test their own abilities. Incursia waved her arms saying ancient demonic riddles. Richard laughed with his arms crossed. Faradrona and Ran pointed to his nose bleed. It didn’t stop Richard as he waved his hand to remove the curses with a spell of the light.  
“That’s it?” Now Incursia waved with her hands and magic surrounded her hands. Richard in time moved aside to avoid burning rocks falling on his head. From a distance he pointed.  
“Ha.” The warlock closed her eyes in anger and continued her chanting. A circle appeared on the ground. The purple markings lit up as a violet surge left a space above it. A demon emerged. It was a voidlord that obeyed every command of its master. Incursia stepped forwards and smiled.  
“Now you will have are reason to run. Demon attack.” Richard swallowed a bit. He was impressed. The knight took his sword and slashed away. Incursia chanted and fire was added to Richard’s situation. Richard hacked the demon to pieces. Before the warlock could summon another one she was blinded by a spell. She dropped her staff and grabbed the arm that had grabbed her from behind. She felt the cold steel of a sword on her neck. It was her turn to swallow. Richard was proud of giving Incursia a beating.  
“Touché I win.” Incursia hanged her head hearing Faradrona and Ran clap for Richard’s victory. When he let go she turned to face him all embarrassed and speechless. He took her hand.  
“Please to meet you Incursia. I am Richard.” Richard kissed her hand. Incursia lowered herself for a moment through her knees and nodded.  
“The feeling is mutual.” Richard stepped forwards and whispered something with a sarcastic grin.  
“Tonight you may have your revenge you little brat. Same place?” Incursia laughed looking at Faradrona.  
“It is nice to welcome you to our home.” Now she leaned forwards and whispered with a grin.  
“Two out of three prepare to be beaten.”

 

That night Incursia was bested again. By breaking the rules of her older sister Richard had earned Incursia’s respect. It was a long time ago that she was bested. In the past she would be humiliated by her fellow students if they defeated her. They did so when she had become cold in her ways. The human did not look down on her after he defeated her. To her surprise he still accepted her. For the first time she had shown a faint smile. Faradrona who had seen everything from her cloaked position ready to act when things would get out of hand was relieved. Seeing her sister smile to an outsider the arcane mage was more than certain Richard was part of the legend. The next half would be revealed soon. It was time for the journey to Silvermoon city. Traveling on horse through the Everson Forest they were almost at their destination. Incursia suggested to have a quick rest at a village that was the entry to the ruins of Silvermoon city. In Falconwing Square the paladin, warlock and rogue took a rest for the night before going to enter Silvermoon city. It was there that the group separated. Incursia would take Ran to prepare the house for a long stay as for Richard who was more than eager to visit the ruins remained. It contained so much of the Sin’dorei’s past.

 

Incursia left with an insult or two. Incursia had grown fond of Richard. The warlock would never admit that to anyone of course. There was another thing she had hidden. Incursia was told only a week ago by Faradrona that their other sister might be Richard’s second half. The knight had watched Ran and Incursia leave for the capital city. Richard turned around and marched to the ruins of Silvermoon. The paladin was excited to see the massive ruins. His imagination wandered how it all would have looked like. It must have been impressive. The ruins indicated that the place was highly decorative. Wealth and prosperity must have been high. The things that had destroyed this place were some of the things he was told he and someone else could prevent. He would look for his soul mate but not today.


	6. Entwined Souls

The sun rose above the ruins. The light moved around the buildings. Eventually it had reached the face of a human. Slowly the man rolled to find shade. When he was out of head support he gave up. It was best to wake up fast. He sheeted his sword which Richard had kept under his blanket along with a knife. One can never know. Richard felt his one day old beard. There were no people around for to be disciplined too. The discipline he didn’t throw overboard so willingly was that of steel. After some refreshing he took his sword and shield to make few movements. While exercising he looked around. Another half a day and then straight towards Inc’s house. The ruins meant a lot of misery for the Quel’dorei who after their almost decimation renamed themselves Sin’dorei. How powerless he would have felt unable to prevent such an onslaught. They had his respect. While he honed his skills he noticed that it had become more natural over the weeks. It made him smile. He had hopes that he now was able to safeguard those in need better. 

 

From a small little building that was mainly still standing someone woke up. From under her blanket the female elf laid the sword and knife she slept with beside her blanket while she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her clean legs were placed gently on the soil. Only dressed in the shirt she wore under her black and red armor she peeked over a wall to see what woke her up. The Sin’dorei arrived late at night in this spot. Before she became a knight she used this place to pray for the people she lost in life. Here she also prayed for the people that had become undead like her distant aunt. Of all of the three sisters Paradrona had most faith in the legend of her family grimoire. Her sister Faradrona only days ago had informed the Sin’dorei paladin that the legend had traveled towards Silvermoon city. Now was her time to serve under the two that would unite the people and lead her to fight evil. She would give her life to protect them.

 

Paradrona gasped at the sight of Richard wheeling his sword. She hid herself and smiled. With a blush she dressed herself and observed him some more. Paradrona took a decision. She was glad she found her helmet. As she placed it over her long red haired warrior tail she took a deep breath. Yes this human wouldn’t mind to practice with her before she would ride to meet Richard in Silvermoon city. Fully dressed she almost ran over but she was able to suppress her excitement. Paradrona was just back on one of her voyages and slept in the ruins sometimes before going to visit her friends and family. She left her horse standing. Richard looked all surprised, caught with his pants down so to speak.

 

Richard took a defensive pose when he saw an armored woman rush over. He smiled when she calmed down and waved a bow to him.  
“Hello, care to cross swords for a moment?” Paradrona blushed. Her helmet would hide her red cheeks. She nodded for agreement. The Sin’dorei was embarrassed a little by her behavior rushing to this scene in full combat readiness. But she was too eager to meet this man she felt a connection with. He was here in these ruins practicing in the way she had practiced here before.

“It would be my honor to train with you, please forgive me my rudeness. I could not turn away a good training.”  
“No problem, it feels if I sensed you when I got here last night.” Richard thought to himself. That was the noise I heard. I trusted Jiana’s wards too much. But she feels so familiar. As if I can read her mind. The sound of clashing swords against shields could be heard. Their fights took longer than normal. Richard was impressed. Paradrona had battleground experience and would had felt save with this man besides her. The thought crossed her mind. Perhaps I should ask him to travel with me. I would like that. Richard replied.  
“If it is for the greater good I would like that too.” Richard won two fights. Both were tired. The paladin thought back of his first friend on Azeroth. She might be able to best Phaluura. Paradrona stepped back.  
“Thank you for the compliment. She is a skilled warrior.” After this Richard had to bounce of two attacks with his shield. She panted. Her stamina was drained she needed a drink. This knight knows how to deal with extremes he doesn’t seem in need of moisture.  
“You may get the water your sister Fara gave you a few days ago.” Just like her younger sister Paradrona was bested. It had taken much longer. When Richard ended the fight he stared at the woman who panted down on her knees.  
“Strike three, you’re out. Let me help you up. “Paradrona took off her helmet as Richard offered a hand and pulled her up. He took off his helmet and came closer. He couldn’t say a word. He never met a girl like this before. Her red pony tail waved in the air. Her blue glowing eyes looked so innocent while she performed such splendid swordplay. Only one thing came in his mind he wanted to do. He took her in his arms. They looked in each other eyes. I want to kiss you. Paradrona gave her thought. Go ahead, take me. Richard kissed her. Thinking he was to straight forwards he was thinking admiring her eyes after the kiss. Paradrona embraced him and kissed him back. They both blurred out.  
“I read your mind.” Richard had witnessed mind reading. It was vague and mostly one way. He was able to feel her state. Richard removed his gauntlet and touched Paradrona’s face and felt what she experienced. For the former Sin’dorei it was the same way. Paradrona smiled as she felt his delight. They continued their kissing while losing their armor.

 

After some time Paradrona tensed.  
“You’re… you’re.” Before she could show her respect he stopped her.  
“Para, our souls are entwined. That means you are part of the legend. You are going to serve yourself.” Richard laughed as Paradrona sought comfort in his arms.  
“I will still serve you anyway my love.”

 

The city guards at the gate leading into Silvermoon city stared at the forest in front of their post. A paved road left the entrance to fork to the west and one to the east. It was warm and the guards only saw a few travelers and patrols. Their armor was light as were their big shields. Still after some time it became heavy. Their colors were that of the city. Red and gold. In the distance one soldier saw two riders. One was wearing also red and gold colors. Then the guard shrugged.  
“A human. The insolence.” Then he noticed the tabard of the Wyrmrest accord. Also the blood knight they recognized. The lady Paradrona Windrunner had come home again. As the two passed the gate the guards followed with their eyes. There was something different about the lady Paradrona. Her magic addiction in her eyes… It was gone.

The city was incredible for the human paladin. The architecture was similar as that of Dalaran. Paradrona road close to Richard. How she wanted to jump of and place herself behind Richard and hold him. Richard was admiring the view instead. He complimented Paradrona of what here people had accomplished. It pleased Paradrona that he reached her hand and smiled. After a while there was Farstrider’s Square. Paradrona could see the Hall of Blood. It was the seat of her order which she served. There was a house on the South side that was part of the city wall and gate. The upper part seemed to outstretch with dwellings to the other side of the inner city wall. In the porch like addition buildings of the house the horses were stabled.

 

Wondering what Incursia’s house would look like inside Richard knocked with force on the large door. Paradrona clinched onto his arm and already smiled of the comment she would give.  
“This is your home now Richard my room is spacious enough. As is my bed. We Sin’dorei are used to luxury for all. We aren’t modest in our needs as the Kaldorei. I hope you don’t mind it?” Richard smiled and held her arm.  
“If it will all be too much of the good stuff I can always ride back to the ruins.” The door without almost any noise was opened. The Sin’dorei mage gasped for air and dropped to her knees. With a shiver in her voice she held out.  
“Welcome Richard and Paradrona. Sister… your magic addiction… I can sense it no longer. You are no longer Sin’dorei. You are a Quel’dorei once more.” She was pulled up by Richard and Paradrona.  
“Please follow me, some friends are waiting.” Faradrona lead the two knights into a living quarter on the third floor. It was able to overlook some of the city and its surroundings. The room was spacious as it was told by Paradrona. There were several seats, tables, book closets and a food and drink location for quick refreshments. In one part there were cushions on the floor where Richard saw a few familiar faces. Ran was small but very fast. She had crossed the distance in a flash. As Richard comforted her Alathena had walked up to them and kneeled down.  
“The Mother Moon be praised.” Richard wanted to get her up but she shrugged back.  
“No my lord, my lady I must know my place.”  
“True, you must know your place.” Paradrona also grabbed an arm of Alathena.  
“And that place is beside us.”  
Alathena was confused. “But you are the legend?”  
Richard sighed and lifted his shoulders. “We are the Entwined Souls if we are the legend is still to be proven. Even if we are who cares sis?” Richard kissed Alathena on the cheek. Incursia had joined them to as Alathena was all confused of what to do.  
“I… I… must bring word to Tyrande Whisperwind.”  
The paladin was unimpressed by the hunters distance. “No Alathena tonight we shall be a family.”   
Incursia smiled and responded. “It has been to long since I heard those words.”  
Richard had taken the huntress and the rogue by the arms and blurted out things while looking at Paradrona.  
“I met your sisters meet my sisters Para. Alathena Moonbreeze and Rangina Coppergear.” Alathena raised her hand and laid it on her chest. Ran waved her hand.  
“We are grateful to be here with our younger brother.”

 

That morning Incursia was annoyed. She was curled in her blankets and after many years had a pleasant and warm family night in her house. It was her intention to sleep out. Her chambers however were closest to the door. The knocks on the door were louder the next time the grand warlock heard them. The light blinded her for a moment when she had opened her eyes to see where she was. Her hands stretched the silky white sheets. Rolled up like a lioness in her light blue blanket she decided to remain in bed. Another burst of knocking was the limit. She slipped in her dress and hurried down the stairs.  
“Your house so you’re the host right?” Incursia looked up and saw Richard hurry back into the hall to his room.  
“Curses.” The innocent looking Sin’dorei chanted a spell as she walked to the door. Her fingers twitched and fire started to whirl around her hand. With another spell it turned green. She opened the lock and pulled the door open. Incursia was about to curse whoever it was that had disturbed her peaceful morning literally.

 

It was not any citizen of Silvermoon city that had knocked on the door. The armor the man wore was similar to that of Incursia’s mage sister. Adorned in the same shoulder spaulders and red and yellow colors the outfit deviated. Where Faradrona wore a robe this man wore a ranger suit. A distinguished feature was the eye patch over his left eye. The regent Lord Lor’themar Theron was accompanied by a woman who was wearing the plate armor of a knight. This woman was a heroin to her people. Incursia’s other sister had looked up to this knight. The matriarch of the Blood Knight order Liadrin had so often sent Faradrona’s younger sister to fight along Liadrin’s side. Lor’themar knew Incursia as she on her turn together with Faradrona took orders from the regent-lord.  
“Good morning young lady Incursia thank you for not incinerating us. We wish to see your sister and the human Richard. Can you take us to them?” Incursia was shocked and also disappointed not to inflict anything. She put up a sarcastic smile as she waved them a welcome entry.  
“This way my lord and lady you can wait in the living quarters while I wake them. And I intent to wake up my brother in a bad way.”

As Incursia had left her guests she had knocked on the door of Paradrona’s room. When she walked in without hearing anything she saw Richard and Paradrona on the balcony all dressed and enjoying breakfast. She was going to curse someone after all. Richard smiled sarcastically at the angry warlock. He started to have a nosebleed. He laughed it away with a dispel chant.  
“I’m starting too built up a resistance for your friendly greetings. Who was at the door?”

 

Liadrin had stared at Paradrona her eyes the whole time. Her own eyes had been a brilliant emerald-green. The Quel’dorei evolved out of the Kaldorei. Their once violet skin had turned transparent white. Their hair had also become lighter in general. The one thing that had remained was the reflection of light in their eyes. That was until they gave in to other ways of syphoning magic when they lost their sunwell. Now the matriarch saw that part restored in the paladin’s eyes. Her concentration was broken when Lor’themar asked about it.  
“Lady Paradrona your addiction of fel magic ended. How did it happen?” Paradrona didn’t know the answer. She sought comfort when she embraced Richard’s arm.  
“I do not know. When I found Richard a flow of tranquility rushed through me. Not only were we able to read each other’s thoughts and feelings. It increased our touch with magic. Perhaps lord-regent in time we can solve our people’s addiction.” Lor’themar supported his chin with a hand.  
“Our magister lady Faradrona came to me and told me about this legend. Seeing this for myself I believe it to be true. If the Kaldorei seek negotiations I will ask warchief Vol’jin to join with the Horde. You have my word lady.” The two paladins nodded for confirmation. Then Liadrin addressed Paradrona.  
“I saw a kind and wise young woman remaining humble while she fought for those that couldn’t rise to become a knight. You fought beside me on many occasions and remained ever faithful. In truth it was your ways that I admired. When you joined the order you said when the time would come you would serve the legends. Now the time has come. Lady Paradrona, I as matriarch of the Blood Knights I release you of your vows and duties so you may serve Azeroth on your own terms. We are proud that you were one of us.” Liadrin took a bow. Paradrona was moved. She had always served the order for her people and the wellbeing of all everywhere she was sent. An era had come to an end.  
“I do not know what to say. I proudly upheld the order’s honor. My future might not take me to far from that path lady Liadrin. You may call upon me and Richard if you need too. You have our word.”  
Lor’themar gave Richard a hand. “You who have come here with one of our own you are more than welcome friend Richard.”

The delegation said their goodbyes. Faradrona had listened in to the conversation. The two respectfully greeted her when they left. The arcane mage placed a hand for her face as her eyes were filled with joy. She was seeing the prophesy revealed.

 

Times of writing back and forth came. Richard and Paradrona were asked to represent their factions. But old wounds were settled deep. A vote came to past on which the two would best their faction’s champions and earn their trust for as they trusted each other. Tyrande was appalled and horrified. Not so much as was Jaina Proudmoore. This is not what she had in mind with a truce. She confined in Paradrona that the two could run away. Richard however considered his obligations more important. Even when Jaina claimed he didn’t believe in them being the legend he remained headstrong. Most persistent of the tournament had been the Orcs. The troll Vol’jin, warchief of the Horde, invited all factions to join under a banner of truce and see the fights. Anduin Wrynn felt pity that most of the human lords wanted the fights as well. A commoner that wanted to speak on behalf of the nobles? They wanted to put that peasant back into his place.

 

The desert air was dry this time of year. The evenings were cold and in the mornings it was still cold. After some hours of daylight the arena was warmed up. The ground was still rock hard. Vol’jin sat on his pelt decorated chair next to Tyrande Whisperwind. He felt the discomfort of the High Priestess of the violence that was going to take place. Centuries ago the Highborne hunted the Trolls. There was recentness. Yet the warchief carried no hatred. He watched how the Kor’kron and the sentinels both felt uneasy being so close to each other. Their hands were close to their weapons. With just formalities in curtsey the two leaders had taken their seats. He wanted to break the ice however he didn’t know how. He saw Richard being ready down in the arena. So was his opponent.

 

A baron of the humans. Cedric Richmond was a proud devoted paladin yet he valued status of the classes. Richard was tall for his kind. Cedric towered him and the baron was set to win. Vol’jin saw his nature and prayed to his ancestors to grand victory to the red headed paladin who was still wearing the armor given by the Life-binder. With a raised hand of the warchief a horn was blown. The crowd hushed down.  
“People of da Horde and da Alliance. We have gathered here taday ta work towards peace. Ta put faith in the negotiations, da Entwined Souls have ta earn their factions members trust before becoming our spokesmen.” Tyrande was taken by surprise when Vol’jin openly gave his opinion.  
“These fights will be brutal. I would be against this bloodshed if only the distrust had not been so imbedded in some of our members’ ways. Honor and respect they have of me. Now they must earn it for da people. Da first fight shall between Richard of da Entwined Souls and Cedric Richmond representing the humans. Fight with honor.” The warchief raised his arm again followed by another blow on the horn. Richard gave a comfortable smile to Paradrona who was sitting in an area especially for the friends and family of Richard and Paradrona. With his helmet in place he grabbed his shield and stepped forwards to the center of the arena. With a wave of his sword he greeted his opponent. Cedric took his hammer while mumbling.  
“Filthy peasant.” Instead of greeting he plunged his hammer towards Richard’s face. Incursia waved her hands only to be stopped by a worried mage. Faradrona sighed a relief when Richard had ducked, trusted his shield forwards and had floored Cedric. The fighter for the Dwarfs, Thultharn Stoutfist rushed on the field to help Cedric. The Orcs in the crowd went wild and shouted Richard’s name. Tyrande stood up and gave command to her sentinels. Before the sentinels jumped into the arena they stopped when Vol’jin had laid his hands on Tyrande to address her.  
“Tyrande stop it. Listen ta da crowd first what do ya hear?” Tyrande eyes squeezed. “Stand aside Troll. Sentinels where are you waiting for? I can take care of my own.” Vol’jin snapped at his Ko’kron. They stopped the sentinels from entering the arena. Vol’jin had raised his voice.  
“What happens out there will determine things for da future. Listen and observe. Da Horde is cheering for da Entwined Souls.” Vol’jin sat down. The sentinels looked at Tyrande. The priestess took a deep breath and sat down. Now Vol’jin comforted the Night Elf.  
“You have only acquainted the sisters Windrunner recently. I have seen them on several campaigns. They will come to da Entwined Souls aid if need be.” Tyrande thanked Vol’jin while she in pain watched Richard fight two men.

 

Two hammers clashed down and with a twist around his axe Richard had swiftly moved behind the Dwarf. Instead of creating distance he had shortened it cutting of the dwarfs braided beard. The dwarf stood frozen when Richard dropped the Dwarf’s pride to evade another blow of the baron. Now Richard made a distance to his opponent. The Dwarf had raised his arm with an open hand. He admitted defeat. With the distance made Richard swung his sword to clash that against the hammer. The force was well enough to let the sword instantly glide over the arms of the baron only to be stopped by the paladin. Cedric had to admit defeat.

 

When he had taken of his helmet his arm rose as fast as the rising of the sun. His fist opened and the crowd cheered. The next fight was between Paradrona and the Tauren Thaku Embershield. She was hugged by Richard and he wished her strength. Vol’jin again had no comforting words to tell the priestess as he didn’t knew how to deal with her uneasiness. He knew Paradrona by reputation and action. Thaku however was a formidable fighter as well. The Tauren crashed his bulk weapon on the ground. The audience felt the tremors. The warrior only had sat the tree trunk on the ground to address Paradrona.  
“May the ancestors know that I wish you victories. I shall not give myself easily elf. Do not hold back against me.” Paradrona waved her sword.  
“I thank you may your Earthmother give commendation for your kindness.” The two took a battle stance with a nod they rushed to each other. The tree trunk in a slash downwards hit only ground. Paradrona had jumped up and ran over the weapon. The Tauren pulled his weapon back and Paradrona had to jump off. When she landed she head rolled away. The trunk moved sideways. If the former Blood Knight used her sword she might lose it. The strength of the Tauren was not going to be matched. Her shield was only able to lightly change the path the trunk made in the air. In her mind she had calculated the speed and force and time needed. Hoping the Tauren would not see that in the few strikes she had planned her attack. After another vertical blow the paladin threw her shield. The one weapon that was able to even parry with the massive weapon of her opponent now was lost. A horizontal attack when she had stepped back followed. This was the opening. She jumped and walked on the trunk again. Instead of now trying to reach the end she jumped off half way and her sword arm fully stretched hit the armor of the Tauren’s chest. Paradrona moved aside when the trunk now fell down. The Tauren had walked back with his massive hands on his chest. He laughed and raised his arm with an open hand. As he smiled he addressed Paradrona.  
“I have fought many sword wielders. Ever so few were able to get close. You have bested me. The ancestors have spoken.” 

 

Richard stood up. He had focused on the fight. Ran had stolen his purse. He didn’t even blink when she showed it in front of him. Richard jumped into the arena with two water sacks. He offered one to Tahku and one he gave his girlfriend. The noise of the crowd was overruled by the stumping of the Tauren cheering on their new champion.

 

The following days were successful for the Entwined Souls. Richard defeated a Gnome warlock, a Dranei shaman and a Worgen Rogue. Paradrona bested an Orc mage, a Sin’dorei paladin, a Troll hunter an Undead priest and a Goblin warlock. The final fight was for Richard. He had to face a Night Elf elite. The armored elf had walked into the arena. A modest cheer came from here sisters in arms. Richard had his helmet in his arms. He studied her walk. It looked familiar. He looked up at the woman who still wore her cover.  
“Tyrande sent her best. You had hard feelings by any chance last time we fought?” The elf removed her helmet and the blue curled hair dropped on her shoulders. She smiled and had her eyes closed as she blushed.  
“You know I do not hold a grudge. This is the only way to pay you a lesson. It doesn’t matter if you lose from the Night Elves. You already have our full support.” Tyrande stepped forwards and placed her hands in disbelieve.  
“Mother Moon let this fight end well. Let them depart as friends. Shandris…Richard… be gentle to each other please.” The Mistress of the Sisterhood had asked Shandris for a worthy opponent. She didn’t want to see her daughter and Richard fight. When her general said that she would sent the best warrior she could find Tyrande assumed that Shandris didn’t meant herself. One of Shandris’s subordinates of the Shadowleaves brought her moonglaive. The three blade weapon was placed on her glove. Most experienced fighters of the Night Elves were used to go into combat with their most favored weapon. As it was also that of the general. After a mutual bow of respect they both chanted a rhyme to the Mother Moon.

 

Shandris opened with throwing her glaive. The knight with a golden representation of Alexstrasza flying over a tower on his chest forcefully bounced the glaive of with his shield. The glaive hit the ground. It didn’t had struck a fatal part of her adversary and it didn’t had the trajectory to return to its owner. Shandris was a battle hardened warrior. The sentinel general was considered to be one of the best marksmen on Azeroth. She pulled a moonblade from under her cape. Richard avoided her cloak which had razors on the lower part fixed to the sides and bottom. A blow from her circle shaped weapon followed which found the forte of Richard’s sword. With another hand she had grabbed a dagger and lashed out. This weapon bounced off on Richard’s shield. With the dagger she tried to create and opening and imbalance Richard. He moved left around her. She moved with him. However to bring Richard’s shield down she had lowered her body on which Richard stepped on her cloak and made himself small pressing his knee on her thigh. The speed and the force were now on Shandris and she fell backwards. Richard stood up but kept his foot on the sentinel’s cloak which made her spin around her axe. The only direction her upper body went was down. The tip of Richard’s sword took the moonblade out of her hand. Rolling backwards Shandris agility got her back on her feet throwing smaller blades. Behind his shield Richard chanted a spell. His right wrist protected by the cover of his shield made a small movement. The sword however made a long and fast forceful swing up. A light blinded her as Shandris felt the blade scratch her armor. Richard hadn’t used his full force which could had cut in the side of her armor. Shandris fell down again. She removed her helmet and raised and arm with an open hand. She heard the sound of Richard sheeting his sword. The general looked up when she felt the open hand of her raised arm being caught by another hand. She smiled being raised by Richard on her feet.  
“You beaten me with fencing. Next fight we will try archery now shall we retreat?” Richard smiled. He knew he would lose to her when it came to the use of an arrow and bow. But he would like the challenge. Perhaps with his mischief he could unbalance her again.  
“We will nice try again this time. Treats are on me later Shan.” The crowd cheered.

 

As Shandris had left the arena Richard had walked back to collect her moonglaive. He somewhat felt bad for her to lose in front of a crowd. She seemed content with her loss. The crowd cheered again. Richard looked up and saw three Orcs enter as they took battle stands. Richard threw the glaive to the side and pulled his sword. Jaina lost control and chanted a frost spell. Faradrona stopped her as she chanted a spell of her own. Standing in trance she had placed a field over the combat area. Jaina had frozen Richard to the ground seeing his tree opponents closing in. As sentinels tried to enter the arena they failed. Jaina saw Paradrona in tears. She gritted her teeth to restrain her anger. Jaina turned to Phaluura and Ran. We must act. The two stared at Go’el that had placed his hands on Jaina’s shoulder to stop her. He explained what was happening.  
“Jaina try to understand. Paradrona might be accepted by the Horde as the Alliance in the last few days. Richard still needs to be accepted by the Orcs for they will come too. He has got to win to start the peace talks. We need his victory to get everyone’s respect. If he wins the Orcs shall be his most loyal followers.”  
“You cannot mean this I will not have this.” Jaina jerked away grabbing her staff. She was stopped by Phaluura. She just like Paradrona was troubled. Unable to speak and keeping her sight on Richard she kept her hand on Jaina’s shoulder. Jaina dropped her staff and her face bowed into her hands.  
“What have I done to you Richard?”

 

The knight slammed the hilt of his sword on the ice. He had to hurry when he saw one of his three attackers in the arena rush over. Now he used his shield to break free. With one placed hit the paladin had broken free. The warrior leaped forwards with her axe raised above her head while she shouted a battle cry. She slashed down. The flat of Richard’s sword hit the arms with a formidable force when Richard had moved sideways. Tia Dragonsbane upper arm was broken. The pain was formulated in a hard cry. Her arm rose to the air and a hand stretched its fingers. That only left two combatants to deal with. Richard’s shield was decorated with arrows. That wasn’t the only things his shield had to cope with. Blots of lava shot pass him. The hunter kept his save distance. His shield was a serious contribute to his arsenal. To take out the hunter who kept firing arrows while running away needed to be taken out. The decorated shield with a dragon as decoration bounced on the hunter’s chest. Stunned for a moment the Orc saw a flash while lifting his bow. Druk Sorrowblade saw his beloved bow cut in two. With a grunt and a bow out of respect he raised his arm with his fingers stretched out. That only left a wintered shaman going by the name of Rehgar Earthfury.

 

Richard had been swift enough to avoid the bolts of lava. The shaman hadn’t resorted to his more powerful attack. The lightning could have hit his teammate. Now that person had left the field. Rehgar threw down a totem in the ground and invoked the elementals to aid him. Electricity crackled in the air as it built up. Richard trusted his sword in the ground and jumped to the ground when the shaman released. The sword was used as a lightning rod. The shaman laughed as he chanted again. This time the earth cracked and trembled under Richard’s feet. The paladin grabbed a rock and reached his sword. The dust rose and the knight was taken from everyone’s view. When the dust was gone the shaman still stood firm as for Richard was on his knees. The crowd roared wanting to see who had won. Rehgar laughed as he raised his arm with his hand closed. Faradrona had collapsed the arcane force field she had created. Exhausted she was caught by Phaluura who infused her with light. Jaina grabbed her staff and looked angry at Go’el who was laughing too.  
“I do not know what to think on who’s side you are on Thrall?” The frost mage wanted to descent into the arena. She saw Paradrona already halfway to Richard. The robed woman was stopped with a friendly gesture of the Earthen Ring’s leader.  
“Richard is righteous and he has compassion. He understands the Orc’s ways and that of the shamans. Look Jaina, look at Rehgar, look.” Jaina looked confused at her smiling friend as she now stared at the shaman in the arena. The Orc was still laughing as Paradrona had supported Richard to his feet. With his arms still raised Rehgar’s fingers slowly opened. In the palm of his hand lay the rock Richard had taken it from the field and in the dust cloud had placed it in the shaman’s hand. The paladin had defeated the Orc. Jaina saw the Horde members go wild and cheering for Richard and Paradrona. Rehgar dressed in a kilt and with a wolf skin and wolf head on his shoulders and head seemed amused. Collecting his totem he stopped laughing. With a grin he slammed his fist on his chest.   
“Lok'tar. Aka'Magosh. Lok-Regar.” The warchief of the Horde had stood up. Tyrande was ashamed that the fights had taken place. Now she shared in the celebration that took place. Vol’jin had offered his hand. The High Priestess had accepted his hand and was escorted to the edge of the arena and saw the Entwined Souls waving at the crowd. The troll explained of what the shaman had spoken.  
“Victory. A blessing on you and yours. Ready for orders. What Reghar says is that we are all victories. He is blessing da Entwined Souls as one of their own. The Orcs will listen and obey. Richard used a shaman custom he gave earth. The Horde is honored to come and take place at your talks of peace in Darnassus.” Tyrande was taken emotionally as she witnessed how Richard gave Shandris her moonglaive and she gave Richard his arrow infested shield.

 

In the arena Richard was surrounded by his friends. The tall Draenei Phaluura gave Richard a purse. Richard was surprised. The ashamed Draenei paladin acted shy around her axe.  
“I betted against Ran that you would win.” Richard lowered his brow as his smile ran from his face. A dark cloud could have formed above his head. He looked at a grinning Ran.  
“It was a bet to boost Phaluura’s morale.” Richard stepped forwards. The rogue thought he would scold her but she felt his arms as she was lifted on his shoulders.  
“Let’s see if you can still waiter my bundle of support.” The crowd consisting out of Horde and Alliance celebrated deep into the night. 

 

Elyolora Silverrage was woken up after she had turned in after her watch. A sentinel was shaking her.  
“Captain you have to come, hurry.” Being nocturnal the Night Elf was asked to peer in the distance. The watch commander of Rut'theran Village focused her eyesight on a few sails at the horizon. The color of the sails was red and on it, the symbol of the Horde. Elyolora turned around fully awake.  
“Alert everyone, sent word to the Mistress. The Horde fleet is sailing in hard.”

 

Elyolora welcomed the warchief of the Horde. Decorated with skulls and banners the troll sat on his purple velociraptor. His white paint formed markings on his face the captain did not understand the meaning for. However there wasn’t much she knew much about their customs. She led the delegation to the portal toward Darnassus. The warchief dismounted as he walked through the violet shroud. He was welcomed by the leaders of the Kaldorei. Tyrande stretched out her hands. Malfurion and Thundercloud took both a bow. The High Priestess smiled.  
“Be welcome warchief Vol’jin, two of my priestesses will escort your delegation to your quarters. It is designed to your likings to resemble your race’s preferences.” The Troll shortly touched the smaller hands of Tyrande. He spoke with a curiosity.  
“Ta our liking? As a leader I do not get out so much. I looked forward ta see what a Night Elf dwelling would have looked like. Peace be with ya Tyrande we thank you for your welcome.” Tyrande bowed her head for a brief moment. She thought quickly and addressed the escort with her soft and warming voice.  
“Take the warchief to another location. Vol’jin, the quarters shall be smaller for your people but it is Night Elf.” A smile appeared between the large tusks of the male Troll hunter. Tyrande watched as the Trolls walked away following the priestesses. She grabbed her husband’s hand. Emotional she was comforted by Malfurion. Soon a new group had arrived. The sight was something she had accepted the smell however was a different matter. The Dark Lady walked towards Tyrande and Malfurion. Tyrande wanted to address her but the blunt Banshee Queen looked at the large Tauren instead.  
“You already feel at home here. You druids love the forest so much. I never understood your fascination of sleeping in the dirt. You may think of me as uncaring for luxury I do prefer to sleep on silk.” The gaze now was set on Tyrande. The priestess found the hostile stare unsettling. Besides the rangers that escorted the Undead leader was a colorful dressed mage. Her smell was like a bed of roses. Her skin was flawless unlike the dark spots that showed former wounds in the undead ranger’s arms and legs. Her eyes were like a light emerald green.  
“Please forgive our intrusion we wish to show you respect. We are all elves here. We thank you for our arrival.” The mage smiled while the ranger-general crossed her arms.  
“Let us get on with this charade of small talk. I came for peace talks not idle chatting.” Tyrande tried to calm down. She seemed to have upset her guest. She waved at another couple of priestesses. Before walking away Faradrona had grabbed Tyrande’s hands and whispered.  
“It is alright, she is in a light mood actually.” Tyrande frowned as the rangers and the mage marched off.

 

“Actually the Dark Lady Sylvanas was very neutral compared to others she first met. She can be a lot harsher.” The words of the arch druid Thudercloud disturbed her. How will Sylvanas Windrunner be at the peace talks? A few flairs indicated another group of arrivals were present. A harsh sound came from the Orc shaman Rehgar Earthfury.  
“Throm-Ka Tyrande Wisperwind.” The wolf coated shaman presented a cloth while Tyrande greeted him back. The priestess opened the cloth and saw a few polished gems with Orcish writings on them.  
“A gift of our people from Nagrand. They are used for spells to create harmony with the elementals. We know you preach tranquility to do the Moon entities work on Azeroth. May these stones be a reminder that you are doing a fine job.” Tyrande felt the gems and sensed they were made in harmony.  
“I thank you and welcome you and your people to Darnassus. These priestesses will escort you to your quarters. It is designed to your likings to resemble your race’s preferences.” The priestess smiled as she waved for another escort.  
“Thank you priestess, I hope the food and drinks are Night Elfish, my mouth likes to taste something else than plain boar and Orcish wine.”

 

Delegations came all day. All the Horde and Alliance factions had arrived in Darnassus. Richard and Paradrona walked to Tyrande and congratulated her.  
“Nice job Tyrande, we will see you later today. We are going to Shadowglan. I want Para to show Alathena’s house.” Richard stared at the distance. The giant world tree housed so much. The branches and the trunk supported not one but several villages. The wooden house trees in the distance overlooked the trade houses below. Richard with Paradrona at his arm wanted to walk away when Tyrande placed her hand on his shoulder.  
“You may not feel to bother and receive a blessing of the Mother Moon, Paradrona will.” The Mistress of the Temple of the Moon blessed Paradrona. The light momentarily shined down. Tyrande felt as if Paradrona amplified the tranquility that she had received.  
“Be sure to be back on time for the feast Richard, you two will sit next to me.” Paradrona smiled as Richard gave Tyrande a kiss on her violet skin and smiled walking away.  
“Great, the best food to be blessed comes before you first, easy pickings for me.”

 

After a day of recovery the talks began. Tyrande had welcomed all factions at the Temple of the Moon. When Tyrande wanted to open the talks she was interrupted by someone walking behind her. The High Elf in minor armored gear stood still. Her red transparent cape that looked remotely to have a shape of dragon wings didn’t address the people. Instead she reached out to Richard. He extended one hand. The dragon queen pulled him in her embrace. Paradrona felt upset. With mixed feelings she watched how firm the red dragon’s embrace was. The dragon made her feel more upset when Alexstrasza kissed him on the cheek. Richard in connection with Paradrona felt his girlfriend burned with anger. The aspect let go slowly of Richard as she then embraced the Quel’dorei. Her emotions ceased to flair and calmed down. Alexstrasza slowly let go as she still held tight to Paradrona’s hands. Then she waved Paradrona’s forelock to the side of her face.   
“I am glad to finally meet you Paradrona. I feel the connection you have with Richard. You truly are the part of the legends.” Alexstrasza’s fingers followed Paradrona’s face. As she stepped back she addressed Tyrande.  
“My apologies for my interruption priestess of the moon goddess.” Alexstrasza now turned to the factions.  
“As you are aware dragons are the protectors of Azeroth. We refrain from intervening into the affairs of mortals. The Entwined Souls are for all the people and truly act for the good of Azeroth as do the dragons. Richard and Paradrona have got my blessings. I am here to represent the dragons and give my support.” Alexstrasza gracefully bowed and walked to Richard’s free side. Tyrande took a moment to clear her thoughts again.

 

“Welcome honored Life-binder.” The High Priestess turned back to the delegations.  
“A while ago a prophecy was revealed that would bring us together here today. Together the Entwined Souls will mediate between the factions.” Tyrande became emotional and sought comfort. Malfurion held her from behind. She took courage and continued while the druid held her hand.  
“I ask the Mother Moon for her blessings to see these peace talks come to an end where all shall be served and honored.” The High Priestess now raised her arm towards Richard. He stepped forwards to address the factions. He turned back to Paradrona and smiled.  
“Some had faith in a legend. If we are them is yet to be seen. That is why we carry the name Entwined Souls. Much is expected of us to bring you all together. In Azeroth’s history a lot of unjust happened, many lives ended premature. Misunderstanding, distrust, anger, hatred created more misery that made it possible to end more life’s premature. We must end this useless circle of revenge. Let us not fight each other. Working together there is more that can be done then against. In the past harmony had almost been obtained by the efforts of some. A path has already been paved. Let us finish it. There are differences so it will not be done overnight. We can now make it happen. I am not a politician I am just a soldier. What I do understand is that combining our efforts we can protect more and let all races prosper. What say you?” The temple was silent. Most were lost in their thoughts. What of the past? Peace never lasted long. The opposite factions will demand too much from us. The High Priestess of the Moon made one step forwards and smiled at Richard and Paradrona.  
“I Tyrande Whisperwind have lived for over ten thousands of years. I witnessed countless times of destruction on our planet. I as leader of the Night Elves pledge my full allegiance to Richard and Paradrona. The Entwined Souls have my loyalty.” Tyrande bowed and bended her knees a little and then stepped back. The regent lord Lor’themar Theron stood up. He looked around. No one else seemed to step forwards. His hopes had been ignited.  
“Several weeks ago I saw a miracle in the eyes of our people happen. Hope has been restored for my people that we all can live in harmony again and overcome any obstacle. My people pledge their full allegiance as well. Anu belore dela'na.” The regent-lord looked around once more and nodded to the Entwined Souls and stepped back, after a bow to everyone else he sat down. One by one spoke their support of the peace talks. Richard was correct. Some already had worked out a lot to establish peace. He and Paradrona gave their opinion when there was friction between the factions with some issues. The seeds of tranquility and prosperity had been planned. In time they harvested the fruits of what had been established. But peace did not last. An old enemy threatened all that was worked for. Time would come where the legend fulfilled a part of the prophecy. The combined forces of the Horde and Alliance fought under one command. A long and brutal war would follow on another world. Dreanor was once more in danger and to stop the spread of the Burning Legion the Entwined Souls lead the forces of Azeroth into battle.


	7. Chapter 7

A man sat on a bench alone in a hallway. The Sin’dorei’s construction was luxurious. Ivory white walls with golden and red accents were the main colors. Still it was tranquil. The quietness was supposed to calm his thoughts. The knight took his purse and stared at it. A tear rolled over his face. He gritted his teeth.  
“I am sorry Ran. I am sorry Astoria. Everyone sacrificed so much in the war. I will miss you so much.” He stood up and with force he threw the purse against the wall. People within the building stepped outside their rooms to see what the noise was. They saw a human walk away. They placed a hand on their chests and bowed. When they looked up again he was gone. They collected the gold pieces that lay everywhere.

 

A woman was waiting outside the infirmary. The Night Elf was injured during the war. A Sin’dorei priest in purple and gold colors had guided her to a bench where she waited to be collected. Her armor consisted out of golden brown colored leaves. With a few green looking gems they could camouflage the huntress with her surroundings. Her thoughts were troubled. Alathena Moonbreeze started to chant to the Mother Moon. The sun was setting and the moon was going to be full for tonight. The loss of a fellow sister a year ago was hard for her. She was startled when Richard had seated himself next to her. In silence she laid her head on his shoulder. The Night Elf noticed a certain glister in Richard’s hand. The paladin was again in his thoughts thinking now of the same woman Alathena was thinking off. He opened his hand and Alathena saw a chain. It belonged to Astoria. The silver crescent moon hanged on several silver connections. With a tired voice he spoke.  
“I will not keep it, only her smile. She would have loved you to wear it.” Alathena wanted to push away the hand but Richard touched her face.  
“Richard, you need something to remind you of her.” Richard opened the locker and placed it on Alathena forehead.  
“Her last smile to me is what I have sis. And Phaluura is using her peoples technology to construct something in my room that will keep show all of you.” She was embraced. Richard let go and told her to follow him. From the exit of the hospital Paradrona now walked out. She ran towards Richard and fell in his arms.  
“I am alright. They examined me for any wounds of fel infection. I am fine. Let us go home.”

 

At Incursia’s house it was the warlock that opened the door and rushed to her sister. She knocked over Richard. He brushed his hand through the blond Sin’dorei’s hair with a sarcastic smile. When he wanted continue with Alathena Incursia had grabbed Richard by his tabard as she still was in Paradrona’s comforting embrace. Richard joined them.

 

The evening was quiet. All that had fought had enough of feasts and honoring. The weeks before they shipped back and the armies were disassembled while Dreanor had being partly rebuilt. The Entwined Souls had installed a new governing of Orcs and Draenei in a high council. The representatives would lay down their office after some service to later return and serve again. The walk among the people for a year would help them to govern. Ishanah was made head of the council for a final word in matters if they could not be settled. Before her eyes the Entwined Souls had left Shattrath city without being honored. It was the people that needed the glory, not them. The two also had relinquished their status. Paradrona and Alathena were injured in the final assault of the war. Richard took his wife and friends to travel back to Silvermoon city and after a check up they finally enjoyed the peace. Paradrona, Alathena and Thundercloud still received medical care. Alathena, Phaluura and Thundercloud eventually left for their own homes. Richard and Paradrona also would leave and spend a week with Sashana on the prairies in Mulgore where they with her kindness felt that they had done their best in the war. Times were peaceful for years. In an incident in Stormwind Richard and Thundercloud lost their younger sister Sashana. She as an ambassador of the Tauren had been murdered by weapon dealers while she protected a human twin. Her sacrifice led to true acceptance of the Horde’s presence in Stormwind. Richard and Paradrona left society and traveled the world in seclusion until Paradrona had to give birth. Their travels ended to raise their two children. Their son was named Bailien and their daughter Gwendalora. In his spare time Richard researched an old story. Or rather an ancient person. 

 

The Well of Eternity had always been the central part of the Night Elves' life and culture, but the obsessive Highborne, spurred on by Azshara, began to delve into the magics of the well more deeply- too deeply.

 

One day, the queen was approached by her most trusted advisor, Counselor Xavius, who approached her with the idea of using the power of the Well of Eternity to cleanse the world and make it perfect in her eyes. Their meddling with immense magic, however, drew the eye of an interested observer: Sargeras. Seeking to unleash his Burning Legion upon Azeroth, the Dark Titan entranced Xavius, pulling the counselor under his power, followed quickly by most of the Highborne and eventually Azshara herself. Xavius helped the queen communicate with Sargeras, whom she told of her desire to cleanse the world of the lesser races. Sargeras tricked the queen into making a portal from which was launched the first invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, an event which is now known as the War of the Ancients.

Eventually a resistance was formed, but Azshara paid no attention to their efforts. Sargeras dispatched three of his most dangerous minions to do his bidding: Hakkar the Houndmaster, Mannoroth the Destructor and finally Archimonde the Defiler. All three commanded and watched over the Legion and would have prevailed had it not been for the efforts of three night elves: Malfurion Stormrage, the druid; Illidan Stormrage, the sorcerer and twin to Malfurion; and Tyrande Whisperwind, the priestess; as well as three heroes from far into the future: a dragonmage in elf form, a skilled human wizard, and a seasoned orc warrior.

 

When the portal to the other realm was almost open, the combined force of the Night Elves and their allies from the future charged in to destroy it. Irritated by the lack of order, Azshara approached Mannoroth and demanded an explanation. Enraged by both his own failure and the questions asked by the Queen, he nearly attacked Azshara, but quickly realized the folly of such an attempt when he realized that Azshara kept inside her a power to which only Sargeras, Kil'jaeden or Archimonde would prove superior. Azshara forgave him that mistake and urged him on to allow Sargeras entrance to Kalimdor.

 

Their efforts came too late, however, and the portal was destroyed. The Sundering was upon Kalimdor as well. Realizing that Sargeras would not be coming, Azshara decided not to tell her handmaidens and most loyal followers they had failed. When the black waters of the Well of Eternity poured into the palace, she created a magical shield that would protect her and the remaining Highborne from drowning. It was at that time that a voice echoed in her head, whispering plans for an escape: "There is a way...you will become more than you ever were...we can help...You will be more than you have ever been...and when the time comes, for what we grant you...you will serve us well..." Her spell collapsed but as the Well filled her lungs she did not drown. She instead expanded with hate and rage, becoming a horrific yet beautiful monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core.

 

Queen Azshara, her handmaidens, and many Highborne sunk into the sea. The Old Gods chose Azshara as another useful tool and transformed her, her Highborne, and her Handmaidens into Naga. The mighty Queen Azshara still lives and rules the Naga. Once she awoke at the bottom of the sea, she ordered a palace built to rival her home in Azshara.

 

After the sundering of the world, however, and for the thousands of years since, Queen Azshara lives still, in the vast city of Nazjatar at the bottom of a deep ocean trench. She has embraced the power of the Naga, grown in size, and possesses many tentacles bedecked in jewels and items of power. She plots her revenge on the treacherous Night Elves, biding her time until the growing might of the Naga can be brought to bear. Living under the sea, she has become queen of the Naga. Thus was a telling of the Night Elf records.

 

Tyrande Wispherwind looked at sentinels gather in the gardens of the temple. Shandris wanted to have enough escort for her mother. The High Priestess was going to travel. She prayed to the Mother Moon to guide her on her quest. When the group was complete they were ready to use the portal to travel to the Sin’dorei’s capital, Silvermoon city. Tyrande received reports that the Entwined Souls had returned to their home lands. There was a burden on her mind that lingered in her head. Her druid male companion wasn’t able to help her. Malfurion Stormrage was in the Emerald Dream. After the war on Dreanor that led to the cooperation between all the races on Azeroth in a time of peace he resumed his task as druid in the Emerald Dream. There might be one more thing that the Entwined Souls might help her with. The world saw queen Azshara as a horrible mistake. Yet not all things were revealed and written down. Visions of Elune embracing harmony involved all of the Night Elf children.

 

Tyrande reached the gates of Silvermoon city. She was used to look up at the trees. This time it was not trees but buildings. The bright colors were fierce for her. As she looked at the citizens she saw them hang around in small parks reading books, practicing magic or trading in clothes and food. The most powerful mage of the Sin’dorei would meet her. She waved at the white dressed priestess. Faradrona admired the silver ornaments that had all a connection to the moon goddess. Colors of the moon. The Sin’dorei had a strong connection with the sun and wore gold instead. As was her way Tyrande began with a blessing.

 

The mage greeted her back with a humble bow. Tyrande tried to stop her claiming they weren’t equal. Faradrona escorted the priestess to the library within the palace of the city. Tyrande felt walking became harder. Her legs seemed to be tired. For the outside world she seemed secure, no doubts in her mind of making crucial decisions but in reality she most of the times might be insecure. That might be her strongest point that might also be her weakest point. In the large entrance of the palace she saw rows of guards. They brought a salute to the leader of the Kaldorei. A couple of elves were testing magic. It seemed to agitate Tyrande’s escort.

 

The Night Elves had banished the practice of magic after the War of the Ancients. Years ago when Malfurion made it possible for the Highborne to return little practice of magic was condoled. The Sin’dorei however showed no restrictions of what so ever. Tyrande took no heed she was burning with anxiety to ask her request to those that had so generously received the love of the Mother Moon. She saw the two reading books, Richard while reading a book, walked up around the book cases, Paradrona sat almost upside down in a chair reading a scroll. The Mistress of the Temple of the Moon placed herself in the path of her human friend. She made a head bow, insecure of her question she even bended her knees a bit and suppressed the biting of her lips. Her voice was normally calm and warm. Now it sounded energetic and insecure. Still it was heard as warm.  
“Richard and Paradrona I came here today to make a request. Some call it straight to the point, some call it rudeness.” Rightly after the few words that Tyrande spoke, Richard blurted out with a smile on his face.  
“Already on it for years.” He gave a quick look and shortly pushed her shoulder and then turned around and started pacing around again. Surprised Tyrande just dropped her arms lose to the side. It came to Richard he was too brisk and wanted to elaborate what he was doing.  
“Oh, sorry, was reading nothing but bad reviews about our queen in question.” A devil would have a cleaner record than this Richard stated. Paradrona continued.  
“All the recorded stories here are aftermath stories, most likely not much different than the archives of the Night Elves. We know that Azshara made mistakes, big mistakes that could have cost almost all live on Azeroth as we know it.” Richard was too deep in his thought to express his words so he just embraced Tyrande and held on for a moment trying to think of what to say. The priestess was taken off guard. It was already so long she was close with her friend. She was once again surprised.  
“You lost so much so many lives where decimated.” He tightened his grip as Tyrnde welcomed his embrace and shed a tear not seeing Richard also was emotional. He knew what it felt to lose so many lives. When he let her go it looked as nothing had bothered him so not to make her feel guilty.  
“What we need before visiting sites is the story of someone who was actually there.” Tyrande was thrown of guard again by the expressions her friend used from time to time.  
“I get the light and make you squeal like a bird.” Two women replied.  
“What?”  
“Of this world humor never mind.” After hours of her story, questioned by the Entwined Souls, Tyrande revealed what Richard and Paradrona expected. Azshara and her Highborne at the palace changed their behavior about some five generations before the Sundering.  
“Tell me Tyrande what did you do as a High Priestess to talk sense into queen Azshara when she went astray so to speak?” Tyrande took a deep breath.  
“A vision showed me when I had recently had become High Priestess and in Azshara’s dungeon that an illuminated child walked astray out of the arms of Elune. A shadow over casted this child and then the child, tainted by this shadow started to reach out towards Elune. A second illuminated child appeared pushing back the tainted child back to the shadow which now consumed her. The thread to Elune was prevented.” Paradrona raised an accusing question.  
“You know you interpreted this vision correctly?” Tyrande never felt more insecure as she bit her lip.  
“Ten thousands of years ago I thought I did now I’m not so sure. I hated Azshara for what she was when I met her. In the Nightmare she haunted me. My life as a priestess was so different at how she treated us. When you came to Azeroth the Mother Moon’s presence seemed more tranquil. Her visions also became clearer as it did so long ago. Please help me sort them Richard?” Richard had placed his hand on Tyrande’s shoulder on which Tyrande placed her hand on top of the paladin’s.  
“There might be a possibility that your vision was a message that Elune bestowed upon you which lead to the saving of your people and of Azeroth? However it might have been a vision of what happened after all the actions you did before you committed them. Maybe the second child should have reached to the first child because she was out of the arms reach of the goddess and pulled her away from the shadow?” The priestess turned around and disappointing sound reluctantly left her mouth.  
“Richard…” Tyrande started to shed some tears. She bowed her head. Paradrona continued.

“All actions recorded of the queen depict her as spoiled, only interested in luxury, I’m a lady myself if I take a look at it. She behaved like any women, a spoiled and selfish Azshara she was in the end though. Just to think of it, completely delusional thinking Sargeras would give her the perfect world and becoming his wife. It just sends shivers down my spine. However she was unaware of his true intentions and most likely not knowing what he looked like. With the first demons coming through the gate I wonder why she wasn’t alarmed.” Paradrona was actually speechless thinking of it. Richard picked up again with a smile.  
“From a man’s point of view she had at least had some good within her. Namely in her last action as a Night Elf she tried to save her people that were present at that spot where everything went wrong. I would like to see the good in people. Maybe she wanted prosperity for everyone, misinterpreted by folks at the time and everything she did just went horribly wrong. That could have been an underline in her thinking, anyway she must have been stock raven mad or under a spell.” Silence fell. Tyrande retreaded in her thoughts. If she could scream aloud she would have with all of her might. But like any Night Elf of importance she refrained herself. And then it came to her, she leaned forwards, her head between her hands and cried. She is not much different than Azshara if only the queen was put back in her place? Paradrona stopped Richard from high tailing out of the window.

“Those sentinels will kill me when they found out I made her cry, let me go.” Paradrona had interlocked her arm with Richard’s and pulled him back.  
“Oh knock it off. Think about the next step to do.” Richard scratched his head.  
“Give her a hanky?” Although she almost laughed Paradrona’s voise was upset.  
“No.” The remark almost triggered a laugh again but Paradrona was a lady and remained calm. She didn’t want to embarrass Tyrande more. That would make her cry even harder. She was not worried about the sentinels. They were fierce warriors but she knew she was better especially if they would do anything to her husband. Richard made jokes to help himself to brainstorm from time to time. If not all the time.

 

“Okay we know the stories however I want to read them one more time. Then philosophize all involved parties actions. Then research the wells, its energy and find out a reverse spell if it would be possible. Guess the hardest or most freighting part would be maybe to ask the queen of the Naga to return all her people back to Night Elves if we give her the reversing process. I believe that the Highborne and the common Night Elves are identical, only difference in title and better use in magic. And they kept the queen for themselves perhaps. Just like the commoners and the nobility of the humans. No actual distinction. I thought it over for many years of things that are amiss. Plus if we get to the bottom she is equated or shall be punished. Do we agree?” Tyrande and Paradrona agreed.  
“Well Tyrande you should work on the persuasion part of the queen. It was your task in the first place to help her.” Tyrands eyes went wide open all shocked.  
“Only kidding, let’s get you and your companions a place for the night now shall we? Richard had gone a little too far in his humor. He had been too used in the harsh kind with his comrades in arms who needed that kind of humor. Tyrande’s heart had calmed down. Tyrande stood up and hesitated while looking troubled. For a moment Richard expected an outburst. She did have an outburst for her normal ways. She grabbed the Entwined Souls and thanked them from the bottom of her heart.

Almost all of the Sentinels where at their guest quarters accept for one. She wanted to have a look around in a city she never visited before. She was almost back at her quarters. Then it happened. She was grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows. She was turned around and a finger shushed her lips. In the shimmering light she saw Richard.  
“Keep it down you elves have a keen hearing with those big ears of yours.” He checked the streets and the building for movement. Surprise befell for her. What is he up to? Did he had to kidnap her for that, she distorted her lips and placed her hands in her side while still remaining on her knees. Richard knelt down again and came close to whisper to her again.  
“I want to know how to pray to Elune and see a vision. I didn’t want to ask Tyrande she has already enough on her mind about the first recorded history of Azshara and that should be the only thing.” Grininde waited and then pulled Richard to a balcony clear in the moon light. She kept his hand and waved with one hand at him while she smiled.  
“You must kneel on both your knees and get in a trance.” She made a dancing move.  
“All that time you should think of the Mother Moon.” Richard in the past didn’t want to bother the goddess. He wanted his request to not take too much time.  
“Oh come on. I will just imagine Tyrandes vision. If the goddess will want to help she will show then the true vision.” Grininde went sitting down in the shadow and waited for some amusement. Richard got down on his knees and started to pray his thoughts on Tyrande’s vision. In his mind he was busy. Grininde stood up watching surprised at Richard’s eyes. They were reflecting concentrated moonlight towards the moon like it only happens to Night Elves. She ran shouting to her sisters.

 

When Richard was out of trance, he was surrounded by sentinels, Sin’dorei guards, Tyrande and an only in tabard wearing sleepy Paradrona. Richard was stumbling on his feet. It felt embarrassing. Tyrande had folded her hands and looked worried to Richard.  
“What did the Mother Moon show you?” The paladin rubbed his eyes as he tried to get his words together.  
“Your vision but only clearer, more reaching, your hesitation to reach the queen. Then you walked back to Elune. You were tired then the goddess put her arms around you but she looked towards Azshara and reached out. Then the vision continued. The goddess let you go giving you a rope of some sort you walked towards the darkness threw that rope where you were able to pull Azshara out of the darkness. You embraced her then Elune spread her arms upwards and started to shine cleansing Azshara and she started to emit light again.” Tyrande walked back a few steps.  
“No, no, I thousands of years ago I failed. I was to save her when I was her prisoner, and the rope, they’re you two. I was to continue Dejhana’s work with restoring Azshara to practice the Mother Moon’s way. We all were so convinced that Azshara was sacrificing our people.” While saying that she reached towards Richard and Paradrona. Paradrona embraced Richard.  
“My oracle, take me to bed.” And then she fell asleep.

 

Paradrona after she left the Blood Knight’s order wore a new armor set. It was ivory with golden accents. The shoulders showed a bird spreading the wings down wards. It was one of a few golden decorations. Normally it would have reflected the light. Paradrona was actually covered in dust after she and Phaluura had visited an ancient dig site. Paradrona walked into the library and looked for Richard. She had walked to him zigzagging through the library. She was happy to see Richard.  
“That’s one dusty site less. Look at me you can write on me.” Richard looked at her staring at her from the bottom to the top and grinned.  
“Maybe I should.” Paradrona giggled as she placed herself on his lap.  
“How was your site?”  
“Bedside’s the wild animals and the ghosts nothing of interest. It was actually a beacon for ships. Nice view thou. Not as nice as you however.” Richard looked at Paradrona while she brushed of dust from her armor. He almost sneezed.  
“I will try to take a look at the ruins that are underwater on the East side of Kalimdor. Care to join me?” Paradrona hesitated. She wanted to go to wherever he would go. It was also vice versa. But she was tired. She hid the fact that she was caught in a cave in together with Phaluura. It took quite a while to get out.  
“I’m siting this one out sorry dear.” Richard was tired of being away from her. Maybe it was a bad thing to go separate to cover more ground that way. With a disappointed look he said that he would see her over a day at the new site. She hugged him, leaving an imprint on him that made him smile again. He received a kiss.  
“Mmm ruin.” Paradrona left elegantly to the exit turned around and said.  
“Don’t leave without saying goodbye if I’m still sleeping tomorrow morning.”

 

After a couple of hours of reading and planning, Gwendalora walked into her parents’ room. Richard looked at the young girl. Her blond hair draped over her red dress. It had black and golden decorations. Her emerald green glowing eyes looked at her father in excitement.  
“What’s up kid?”  
“Dad, I have time for myself, Faradrona has some business. What are you doing?” The little girl walked past the chair and to the desk to see what Richard was reading.  
“I’m reading about the Night Elf queen. I’m trying to get to know her past.” Gwendalora was interested in her father’s work for the past few years but then she noticed something.  
“Have you ever read about bathing?” Richard wanted to lift the girl up but knew the reason for her ridiculing comment.  
“There’s a certain little mage that better know her slow fall spell before she’s being tossed out of the window.” They both laughed.  
“Mum did a good job in sharing the dirt. Are you reading about the evil queen Azshara?” Richard felt like he needed to lecture in philosophy style.  
“Hush child. What makes you say that?” Gwen thought about it.  
“Because everybody says so, it is even written in the books here. History recorded by people that were there during the events. Queen Azshara was self-absorbed only caring about her beauty and no one else. And she desired more power and an even more powerful mate.” Gwendalora was a bright young girl and as many Sin’dorei girls eager to learn.  
“Yes but what if something was miswritten thousands of years ago or interpreted in a different way what then? Also most of the telling doesn’t explain all that went on prior.” The girl played with her feet and looked away.  
“Well then there might be a chance that over that time it might be considered truth. That is a possibility right dad?”  
“Yep.” Richard tickled his daughter trying to get her to look at him.  
“Her behavior apparently changed drastically at a certain time period. Before that she did the things that made her so beloved and after she did things to almost destroyed this world.” Richard pulled Gwen on his lap.  
“If let’s assume Azshara was evil how would you describe her if you would write a story about her? Picture that in your head and then read this story?” Gwendalora thought deeply. Richard had high hopes for his son and daughter to see evil or kindness in people. That way they would be able to take care of themselves and others better. Gwendalora wanted to impress Richard. She was his child because they both were fond of using sarcasm or making things funny. That was sometimes hard for Faradrona who was Gwen’s mage teacher. She stepped of his lap, pacing up and down, stood still and held one hand up and started to speak like a very wise person.  
“From this page she wanted to be good for her people, interested in magic yes. Then she eventually was corrupted. Yet in her last action she wanted to protect those she could save. Unfortunately she was the most powerful of mages that used a spell that was being influenced because she was still being corrupted by the Old Gods. First corrupted by the Highborne then the Legion and then the Old Gods. Nice victim of circumstances a bit. That made it possible to make the Naga right dad?” Richard complimented her of what made her a happy like a little girl. He wished he was as smart at her age. He then probably would grow a beard to match his wisdom. The thought of an itchy beard threw him back to the conversation.  
“Okay real good. That’s a good reasoning. The next step is to see the scientific or magical step. We know a possible scenario now the spell that was used. The well was corrupted with fell energy so the protection spell might have been corrupted with it as well. Think about it. I’m off to a new site to find clues do you know any underwater spells Gwen?” The girl’s eyes sparkled.  
“Are you taking me with you?”  
“Yep and your mum will be joining us after one or two days. She had a hard few days in a cavern. And for me? I was taking it easy.”

 

A young man walked in carrying two pieces of a sword in his hand. The young Sin’dorei wanted to become a great knight like his father and mother.  
“I broke my sword how can I become a good knight without a sword? Without it I can’t fight.” His sister teased him.  
“Without weapons a mage can still fight. She made fire appear from her hand and made a circle with it.” Richard broke of the quarrel.  
“Okay, knock it off. Gwen, go take this book and read it inside out. You will know what I will do when we leave.” She took the book and ran outside laughing. She did it too loudly while she did it to tease her brother.  
“A sword is one of the weapons in a knight’s arsenal. Even when he’s out he can continue to fight. A weapon is only an extension of his arms and legs.” Baillien looked depressed and started to look around and then looked back at Richard.  
“With it I was able to be good.” Richard comforted his son.  
“But you know that with swordplay anything is possible. You adept to the situation.” Baillien looked down in front of him.  
“It takes time kid. Your skills are growing. You just think about how much you know now in compared with a few years ago.” An eagle flew in and hovered above Richard who looked up from his chair.  
“Listen to your father Baillien. I will take you to Thunder Bluff to make you learn more about fighting and how not to be impatient like your father and mother.” Richard’s eye brawn lowered at the comment of the arch druid. Baillien looked up at the bird.  
“Yes uncle Thundercloud.”   
Richard muttered. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” The eagle lifted Baillien into the air and flew to the balcony.  
“He’s grumpy but he’s a great kind Tauren. Don’t get yourself into trouble there.” Thundercloud replied in his high sarcastically way while he flew away with the boy.  
“Nothing like his farther wouldn’t do.” Richard smiled a bit while he could hear his son laugh from the air. That Tauren is burying himself into a world of trouble.

 

The Entwined Souls together with help from friends all over Azeroth were able to put a lot of pieces together. After months of information gathering, digging deep into Azshara’s past, understanding spells that were once used they came to Teldrassil to see the High Priestess. Walking over the stone bridge towards the Temple of the Moon they saw the High Priestess walk down the stairs with her priestesses. She welcomed the two and asked of what the honor was for their visit. Paradrona replied.  
“We’ve seen into Azeroths distend past. It is time for the next step.” Richard looked straight in Tyrande’s eyes.  
“Your request is getting closer to being answered. Tyrande can I make a request?” Tyrande placed a hand on Richard’s arm and replied with her soft voice. She wanted to comfort him that he could address anything without asking.  
“Sure you can Richard.” Tyrande smiled as she saw Richard was embarrassed. Richard looked at Paradrona for a brief moment who tried to suppress a chuckle knowing what he was going to ask.  
“Can I have a prayer in your Temple?”  
“By all means Richard everyone is free to do so. The blessings of the Mother Moon are for all. You never asked this before to do so?” Richard muttered.  
“It will be a big risk approaching Azshara she might be somewhat be corrupted in her Naga form. Para and I want to see the best in people. We cannot afford a mistake how badly I would like to see her good and her past being just one big mistake.” Tyrande in haste laid her hand on Richard face. She sounded again worried.  
“No no Richard your thinking is just as the priestesses are taught in the way of the Mother Moon. You are just as I am.” Tyrande and Richard smiled at each other. The moment was disturbed by Paradrona who was somewhat jealous of their moment.  
“Ahum, I assume he can go on his knees in the Temple?” Tyrande quickly pulled back her hand from Richard’s face knowing of Paradrona’s jealously. She turned and asked Vin’shana to escort Richard. Tyranda wanted to remain talking with Paradrona. They watched as Richard entered the temple waving a hearty hello at the sisters that guarded the temple.

 

“Tyrande does the moon goddess actually really exist?” Tyrande took Paradrona’s hands. She was the highest authority that worshipped the Mother Moon.  
“I know you will have doubts Paradrona. The Mother Moon gives us strength when we most need it. We priestesses undergo training and give almost all our lives devotion to her.” The knight raised her arms and crossed them.  
“That required power I do not deny Tyrande but a goddess is all behind it? Don’t get me wrong if there is a goddess that it is nice, kind and a generous one why isn’t she helping you?” The High Priestess looked down with a smile thinking of the mistresses that had gone before her.  
“Haidene was our first High Priestess. Some special women in early Kaldorei society took on a caring role for the people. As they tried to take care of people they on dire situations fell short. Their hearts remained devoted. The Mother Moon saw one woman purest of them all dressed in a white gown filling a bowl of water in a local river to bring to the sick in their community. A concentrated light from the moon shined on Haidene. She looked up and saw the Mother Moon with a raised arm. Present your bowl with water for I shall bless it. Water is soothing. With my love it shall heal the sick. Take it to your village. Haidene took the bowl with water and miraculously healed the sick. The next night Haidene kneeled down in a forest to the moon and thanked the Mother Moon for the blessing of the water. Once again a light shined down. The forest was filled with tranquility. The moon goddess walked to the mortal woman and blessed her. All troubled feelings were taken away by the Mother Moon’s presence. The Mother Moon taught her ways to Haidene who became the first priestess. She on her terms familiarized the other woman thus serving as High Priestess. The Sisterhood of the Moon was born. Another kind and dedicated girl that was sought out by the Mother Moon generations later was to become Haidene’s successor. Dejahna received immortality and build the first Temple of the Moon in Suramar. She took on the role to bring the daughter of Elune back to her Mother’s ways however she died in the War of the Ancients and I became the new Mistress of the Sisterhood. Generations before I was a novice priestess I was told of stories that before queen Azshara was given to us the Mother Moon roamed Kalimdor and showed herself occasional to the priestess that prayed for her aid as the white lady. It was believed that queen Azshara was the only one that could see the Mother Moon in her full brightness. Mother Moon doesn’t show herself however she does speak to us.” Paradrona thought about it. The women looked at the temple and saw priestesses walk out of the Temple. Tyrande was surprised and stood up from the bench.

 

“The novice priestesses are supposed to perform a sacred ritual praying.” Tyrande was surprised and worried and wanted to walk over while Paradrona tried to suppress a smile. Richard might have done something to upset them perhaps he is not like you after all. One of the older pledged priestesses came rushing over.  
“The entire temple must be empty by now perhaps Richard fell asleep.” Paradrona suddenly was besieged with worries when she said that. The priestess that had rushed over panted.  
“Mistress… the Mother Moon... She…”  
“Calm down Shanis. Catch your breath first.” Before the priestess could answer the Temple was shined upon by moon light almost as bright as daylight.  
“The Mother Moon... Elune spoke to us. She asked to speak to Richard alone.” Tyrande gasped for air.  
“I feel her presence stronger as I ever felt it.” She took courage and started to sing while walking to the temple. All the priestesses took her example.

 

Richard stood in the temple staring at the statue of Haidene. She held a bowl above her head. Water came from it filling the well below. It was peaceful and Richard felt at ease. Tyrande had told about her story many times. Now he tried to concentrate on the Mother Moon. In his mind he called out for Elune. His concentration was broken by priestesses leaving the room. When he opened his eyes even the sentinels were leaving as well.  
“I can’t recall a closing time? Better hurry praying. My friend at the night sky. I never wanted to bother you to concern about me Elune. However now I need your thoughts. I am in need… is Azshara…” A light shined down bright on his location. It had happened before when he was here. The light was brighter this time and for a few moments some colors of the lights spectrum flickered as a rainbow. The paladin tried to adjust to the light. When he noticed it wasn’t necessary he reached out with his right hand and stepped forwards out of curiosity. With a feeling of tranquility he noticed the light taking shape. A spectral entity stood before him for a few moments after she became fully visible as an astonishing Night Elf woman that stood taller as any of the elves he had seen. Long silvery hair was tight up in an elaborate braided fashion. Her gown was composed out of some strips of cloth. There was some jewelry she wore that had some symbols. It was like some of the silverware the priestesses wore accept they were a little different. The goddess came closer to Richard. He wanted to say hello however the goddess had bended down and taken him in her embrace. Her arms wrapped around him as Richard heard the Mother Moon almost sing.  
“Chardi. My sweet friend. You finally reached out to me. You who made me so happy for finally returning home to Azeroth. You are with the love of my daughter for you. Free my Azshara of her prison.” The goddess let go of her embrace and kissed Richard on his cheek before fully stepping back and smiled.  
“My blessing is on you always whether you wish for it or not. Azshara shall never harm you in any form or state she might be in. Farewell… Richard.” Richard saw how the goddess was gone. In some ways his questions were answered. He now was stuck with a few new ones but that didn’t matter for his quest.

 

After a while Paradrona spoke at the entrance of the Temple.  
“He is coming.” Richard walked outside with a big smile on his face.  
“She even kissed me good bye. Tyrande we are in business.”


	8. The Return of a Queen

It was a warm summer day. The council room in the Temple of the Moon was pleasantly cool. There was a group of people there that had gathered from all over Azeroth. Once again the Night Elves hosted the various representatives from the great factions of Azeroth. Draenei, Troll, Dwarfs and more. They were there on request of the Entwined Souls. All sat peacefully talking with one another. The differences had been set aside years ago. The war where the forces of the Horde and the Alliance fought as the Azerothian Forces had been successful against the demons that again had invaded Dreanor. Richard called for attention thanking for everyone that they came. “Please sit down.” Paradrona who stood beside him continued.  
“We will tell you a story of someone long ago. After that we would like to come to an agreement of a solution. Some might know this story but it might be different than the ones you grew up with.” Richard took a deep breath. He wanted to start off with something funny. Unfortunately there was going to be a serious proposal at the end so he couldn’t. At least he tried.

 

“At a time long ago, in a place long forgotten in time, a priestess of Eluna found a young girl sleeping in her temple. She was a beautiful looking girl with ember like eyes. There might have been a chance that her parents died in the local forests by a natural disaster or by wild animals. This young girl wandered then around with loss of memory and no clothes on when she stumbled upon a temple in the night. She washed herself in the well and then wrapped herself in a cloth. She was found in the temple. Some records say she was a last material gift to the world by the goddess herself and placed in her temple. The priestess adopted her. She was to have a normal childhood with the priestess before she would for fill her destiny. However it wasn’t to be. People saw her as a gift so she needed to be treated differently. Eventually when she became of age to govern she was made queen by the leading class. From the day she was discovered things were expected from her. The burden became heavier when she was made queen.”  
Paradrona saw they had the full attention of the attended present. Some were curious and some started to think of whom they were talking about. The Quel’dorei with flaming red hair continued.

 

“According to the High Priestess Dejahna it was in the child’s nature to be helpful and shine. When she grew up her guardians found out she had a more than natural gift to use magic. Her powers grew unmatched by anyone at the time. Truly a gift from the gods. Because she was expected to remain in her new role as queen she couldn’t use her full power. So she needed to become more powerful to be able to help her people. She wanted them to live in prosperity and yet by doing all this still remain a queen. She explored deeper into the world of magic which resulted in the neglect of being among all of her people. This caused the people to split into two groups. She didn’t foresee of what was to come as something changed within her and some of the Highborne to some very ancient writings. Not only her race was developing but also other races who all would benefit from their culture. Strong on the outside she was about to collapse on the inside. A change appeared perhaps due a curse or enchantment. Years passed by.”  
Richard stood up and looked seriously to the listeners. Some started to figure out of whose legend they were talking about. Tyrande stayed neutral but deep inside she was getting wrestles because she would make her appearance in that story.

 

“And then evil made its entrance. To control the queen better, so she would favor a certain group of her people more, her councilor restricted the outside world to see her. It started with the corruption of her advisors and her handmaidens widening the gap between her and the people she was to serve. It was strengthened over some generations before the elves became immortal. Eventually she was consumed herself by the deception of her councilor who had become corrupted by vanity. To make things worse he came in contact with an outside and devastating force. She now lived in her dream. Someone powerful would come for her and cleanse the world and make it perfect for her. Of course her behavior let to great monstrosities...” Richard crossed his arms and turned his back to the people.

 

Taking a few breaths was good enough to control the anger thinking about the losses and he turned around to face his audience. Tyrande now walked forwards to continue her side of the story.  
“All know the deeds I did that eventually led to me becoming High Priestess and sovereign ruler of the Night Elves. However we were young, we might have made some mistakes for I had seen the queen as I witnessed her, selfish, willing to sacrifice others and placing herself above the people whom she was to serve. All those things went against the Mother Moon’s ways. My thoughts during the war of what my Mistress had told me about of what the queen once was were different. I assumed Dejahna hadn’t seen the true side of our ruler. The High Priestess told me that our Mother Moon had limited her influences on Azeroth when Azshara had been taken by the Highborne. I had a vision from the Mother Moon which I might have interpreted wrong. Perhaps I could have turned things around which might have saved more lives. That vision I received from the goddess during my captivity was not intended for me to become queen Azshara’s downfall but a message to what was to become if I didn’t do anything. The actual thing that did happen. The threat of the Naga could be partly my mistake. I request all of you to help us to turn the Naga back into my brothers and sisters. To restore Azshara back as queen of the Night Elves.”

Tyrande had a hard time swallowing away the indifference she had faced. Over ten thousand years she hated everything Azshara was. The queen’s crimes committed against life on Azeroth. She who wanted her punished now pleated for the daughter of Elune.  
“To pardon all her mistakes when she’s our queen again. For what she did is unforgiving yet…” Richard spoke before everyone wanted to react.  
“I know that a lot of you want to get a chance to punish her and don’t want to show compassion and forgive the mistakes they made as Naga. Let alone when she was part of letting lose the Burning Legion and almost the Dark Titan himself who could have destroyed our world.” Richard took a deep breath and rattled on.  
“However I have a deal after I explain this idea from a military aspect. Now all of us are working side by side, we restored peace on Azeroth and Dreanor, vanquishing the great threat of evil. However the queen of the Naga made a vow to have her revenge on all of Azeroth. When queen Azshara was transformed only hate and revenge speaks to her in her Naga form. Their numbers are so fast that some even got corrupted without Azshara knowing about it by the Old Fools… I mean Old Gods. So you can bet she is waiting for the right moment to strike. Now we are relatively at peace so our guards will weaken. That might be a moment for her to strike. We can neutralize this threat from the bottom of the ocean to transform her back. To let her do the role she was intended to, for filing her destiny and alongside become a strong ally to us instead of being our enemy. Let the idea grow.”

 

Richard sat down, smiled and hoped for a disappointing reply so he could engage a debate and perhaps do some name calling. Sometimes you have an idea but the world thinks about it differently. Good thing it was that he used two approaches on the idea. One that gained support from those who wanted to show mercy and live on and the other that would see a threat eliminated. Azshara had been a big threat. She might still be. There might also be a chance she was wronged and being hated for an act of someone that shown twice that he was almost pure evil. Azshara’s former councilor Xavius. After half an hour of reasoning by all parties they came to an agreement. All races sided with the Entwined Soul’s motion to help Tyrande’s request. Paradrona then presented the strategy of how to proceed.

The old Well of Eternity was to be rebuilt. Under the ocean floor near some coastlines debris was discovered. Fragments that had blown far from its source by the implosion of the Well creating an explosion at its edge were used to reconstruct the well. The Azerothian races worked together in creating new stones and decorations. The well however was rebuilt on the west coast of Kalimdor. The Orc’s where suspicions of having a potential source of interest of the Naga close to their capital. Most of the hand full of stones that had been found was near Ogrimmar.

 

In a couple of weeks everything was realized. The red dragons were able to catch two high ranking Naga without loses on both side. The dragon queen herself had captured one Naga. Only a flare of Alexstrasza’s magic had rendered the frightened sea creature unconscious as she scooped the Naga out of the water. They were brought to the well. One Naga was held in the well. The other was held back to observe of about what was to come. Several powerful mage’s and two dragon aspects focused their magic. Queen Alexstrazsa provided a healing spell. Jaina Proudmoore used an ancient morph spell and Faradrona Windrunner casted a protection spell to finish the combined spells to reverse the process that transformed the Naga. The idea was that queen Azshara’s protection spell got corrupted by fel energy throwing it off to become a morph spell. Due this strong lasting transformation in the process they were damaged within. It trapped their emotions during the cast to become their main emotion. The idea behind the set up of two important Naga was to give a credential message to the Naga queen. That was if the transformation was reversible. Phaluura had learned about the Night Elf queen from the time Richard had invited her to meet Jaina many years ago. She was curious. She was holding her god-children as she shared their excitement. The Sin’dorei twin Gwendalora and Bailien would have run over to see the Naga up close if the Draenei paladin hadn’t had the two in her embrace.

 

A huge eagle sat on a branch observing the area. Anything that would disturb the scene would be caught by his eyes. Thudercloud in his morphed form witnessed an unimpressed blonde warlock. Incursia had her arms crossed assuming the idea would backfire. Richard was crossing his fingers just in case. He made calculations with spells for years. Although the Naga were hostile the conflicts were not in name of the queen. Always they operated with a sense of reclaiming what was once theirs. The lands the Highborne once had occupied were in ruin and were claimed by other races over the years. The creatures were considered enemies still they didn’t deserve to be part of a futile experiment. Alexstrasza was impressed by the human’s ideas and concerns about the prisoners. She guaranteed it would work.

 

Paradrona was standing behind Richard and looked with hope. She grabbed Richard from behind trying to break his concentration. Minutes passed by and then the transformation started. The Naga in the water had four arms that now merged to one pair. The membranes between her fingers receded. Her snake like tail shortened and split in two legs. The woman now somewhat staggered in the water as her blue greenish scales disappeared and a smooth violet skin covered her body. The rims on her head transformed into green hair. The captured Naga that was still chained and hadn’t stopped cursing when the process had started was speechless. The casting had stopped as well. Out of the waters of the well emerged a Night Elf. The elf was tired and the process had taken her strength for the moment. Tyrande rushed into the well catching her. Moon light shined down as the priestess used her instinct to comfort the woman.  
“Welcome back sister.” The young woman cried as tears were showing. She looked around in fright not believing that she was no longer a Naga. There was fear in her voice.  
“Please tell me. Is the nightmare over?”

 

The one Naga that remained was sent free to return to her queen with a message. Although she didn’t use every curse word of her extended vocabulary her facial expressions never ceased hostilities. One of her six arms with force grasped the message. Like the wind she slithered towards the sea. The sea serpents that were her hair still looked towards her captures. After several days a reply came. A Naga messenger under truce delivered it at the gate of Silvermoon city. An audience was demanded with the Entwined Souls and the transformed Night Elf. The meeting place was at a palace in the underwater world of Vash’jir. Richard had read the message of the queen. His first reply was sarcastic as usual.  
“Oh great excellent, finger snap really.” Paradrona laughed as she had read Richard’s thoughts.  
“I’ll work on a good protection spell. You on good hearthstones. I don’t think about swimming up close to her.”

 

Another few days passed. They waited at the top of the underwater palace the whole morning. The water was warm. The underwater current was tropical. The variety of wildlife was diverse. Richard had a good underwater breathing spell however that long did make them feel like a wrinkled old scroll. And then it happened. Naga were everywhere surrounding them but keeping their distance.

 

The magnificent stone buildings once were part of a thriving city. Most structures had survived time. Sea life had partly claimed some of the houses. The group consisting out of two elves and a human were swimming around what was once the main street. Even now it was impressive to Richard as he tried to picture what it once might have looked like in its full glory. The two women were more occupied with observing the Naga that although keeping their distance looked ready to attack. A big shadow appeared out of the depts. It was her alright. Swimming with great speed yet moving elegantly. It was impressive to see. It was also frightening.  
“Lovely eyes” Richard said to Paradrona. Her reply was an elbow in his side. The Naga queen halted in front of them. For a moment she seemed of guard as she opened her scaly yet not unpleasant looking mouth. Her eyes drifted again and again to Richard. Finally she addressed the Entwined Souls.  
“You have taken one of my handmaidens and turned her into a Night Elf. You requested to me the choice of turning us all back to the forms we were born into this world. Why?” Richard looked at her eyes on which she placed one of her six hands before them trying to look away. It might have been disinterest or might there still be something of her old self in there?   
“Well your beautiful scalyness. I am Richard and this is Paradrona.” The queen had heard stories about the Entwined Souls. When Richard had descended to Azeroth she had shown interest and her handmaidens collected information about the two. When she had turned herself and her Highborne into Naga her emotions were like that of Paradrona’s. They could flare up like wildfire.  
“Yes I already know about the famous Entwined Souls.” She looked through her membrane hand at the human. He smiled at the innocent attention.  
“Azshara, we are trying to transform you back into a Night Elf and your Naga as well so you can try again to for fill your destiny.” Azshara became like a statue as her swimming motions were interrupted by thoughts. She even had dropped her hands and listened.  
“To do the things you wanted to do. To have a couple of friends and be happy. You made great mistakes but you also have been wronged and living in a nightmare. Don’t you want it to stop?” The queen got angry. Her mood changed and she raised her voice. It made the Naga swim back a little.  
“You dare address me as an equal? You dare threaten me in my own domain? No one ever told me the truth. Not my counselor, not the demons, not the Old Gods and not the High Priestess.” She dashed forwards grabbing Richard with her hands. He didn’t make any attempt to fight back as Azshara grew in size and only needed two hands to fully incapacitate the knight. There was no way he could win and he had hopes that the old Azshara from the stories of Dejahna would prevail. She looked at his eyes. She looked angry but then calmed down. The sea snakes that served as hair also calmed down. Azshara looked to the left and grabbed Paradrona as well as she peered deep into Paradrona’s blue glowing eyes. Also in the Quel’dorei’s eyes she saw only truth. The queen paused and took some time to think. Her interest returned fully at taking in Richard.

 

Most likely her thoughts were struggling in a fight. She knew about the love between the Entwined Souls. This was part why she admired them. Facing the two she had felt something else. Was she able to make a connection with the two? Her hands felt Richard move as she looked back at Paradrona. Did she felt her mother’s blessing? Azshara was well aware of her dire mistakes. Realizing her horrible behavior and her hand in almost Azeroth’s destruction during the Sundering she felt it was best she leave her people. Not being a Kaldorei anymore it suited her punishment. However her subjects that she had also changed she couldn’t turn back. Not only were they changed their personalities were trapped in a specific state. Even the queen that held resentment against the High Priestess that was supposed to remove the charm on her used by her evil councilor was trapped in an emotional state. Azshara hid herself in her underwater palace faraway of the people that she had wronged. She also stayed away from the Naga who she had also wronged. Her connection to them was with only a hand full of her handmaidens and councilors. In her slumbers they even misbehaved by influence of the Old Gods until Azshara would awake again. She sent Vashj years ago to the service to have their presence known. Some others showed themselves to the world in name of the Old Gods. The state of the Naga demanded revenge against the Night Elves. Azshara had failed her people again and shunned away in the debts. With the Entwined Souls her hopes of salvation was ignited of gaining her destiny.

 

“Even if I would use your spell to change every Naga back I will not have had my revenge. Then in a vulnerable position and body the people of Azeroth will take theirs. My Naga will turn on me as well. When all things failed I lied to them. I let a curse come over me which almost destroyed everything on Azeroth. Let alone offering myself to that monster to be his consort. He was not the one I was waiting for…” Richard and Paradrona saw the queen calm down again as she stared at Richard. Richard answered with a rock steady promise.  
“We swear that if the people of Azeroth will turn on you, even if we are the only two left to protect you we will give our lives. No matter what you might turn into. Take our knight’s oath.” Azshara touched Richard’s face with two hands aiming his face to her and looked deep in his eyes as if she was able to look into his soul. She might have and what she would see was a different kind of soul of everything she had seen in those thousands of years. It was hard for Azshara as she thought in her cursed state.  
“The Night Elves turned their back to me for all I wanted to do for them. That is how they repaid me. Even the priestess of my mother had forsaken me.” Richard tried to comfort her grabbing one of her now large hands.  
“Tyrande didn’t get a vision right. She was to act in an early stage to get you back so you could act but she was a novice and missed her chance until it was too late for all. She wasn’t instructed in all the passing knowledge of becoming a High Priestess. Tyrande acted on the circumstances which was only fair. She regretted it later when I researched your full history what apparently triggered something with Elune to give Tyrande visions.” Azshara was all calm and queen like once more.  
“Very well Richard. Your offer… I shall… consider it.” She let them go while shrinking to her normal size and looked at the Night Elf in the back ground. Azshara was glad her dear handmaiden Chrystine was save. She then looked back at Richard before she returned to the depts. All the Naga followed her after. Paradrona wrapped her arms around Richard.  
“I was scared.” Richard comforted his wife by pulling her in front of him.  
“Don’t worry. It’s only natural. It all seemed too easy thou.” Paradrona responded.  
“Really? My heart was about to explode.” They swam to Chrystine and returned to Silvermooncity.

 

After a week of waiting in patience another message finally came. It was just as demanding as the previous one. All were to meet at the rebuild Well of Eternity. The Naga had brought the missing parts of the original Well of Eternity in the week that had passed. Richard and his friends replaced the new stones that had been used. A select group was waiting in patience in the morning damps at the well. Azshara might have looked into their eyes. It was also vice versa. Paradrona could see remorse that day in the queen’s eyes. Richard saw relief. The sun was just above the trees when the whole population of Naga emerged from the sea. Rising above them was the queen herself. Even as a Naga she was astonishing. Her scales shined from the water that was slowly sipping of her elegant snake like body. Her bust was made out of gold and resembled the curled houses of a sea creature. Her jewelry was mainly gold laid with brilliant blue sapphires, radiant diamonds and blood-red rubies. They adored her fingers, wrists, arms, neck and even the sea serpents that was her hair. Golden shoulder plates protected her upper shoulders and even there was a golden plate around her lower body. There was one piece that was silver. Several of small chains of silver with a crescent moon on the center hanged above her brow. Around her waist she wore a transparent violet veil. The Naga with banners before thousands of their kind halted while the queen advanced to meet up with the Entwined Souls.  
“I have summoned all the Naga from this world and that of Dreanor. A force so fast in numbers we can sweep across Azeroth without being stopped by any one. Don’t cross us. Protect me from them and don’t forget your other promise. Give me your spell and I’ll see my Naga change.”

 

The dragon queen in her mortal form stood at a distance observing. She wore the same colors as Richard. Her plate only covered her lower body, bodice, shoulders and lower arms. Her transparent red cape looked more like the leathery wings of the true form she actually was. Just like the other queen she wore jewelry. Her horns were a distinguishable feature as was her red hair that sometimes seemed to be like a genuine flame. Her skin was like that as a High Elf except tanned. Her yellow glowing eyes tried to catch her sister’s attention. Queen Alexstrasza whispered to her sister.  
“It’s all or nothing now. Richard worked hard to dig into the past to find out what had truly transpired. It was nice he came and asked for my help. With helping him Azeroth is served. Richard predicted Azshara will revive the Well of Eternity and the Elves will become immortal again.” Ysera hadn’t looked at Alexstrasza. She looked at the Entwined Souls who welcomed the queen of the Naga. The aspect of the Emerald Dream saw how Richard presented a scroll that contained the magic spells for the restoration spell to convert the Naga back to the forms they once were.  
“It did not sit well with Malfurion. The High Priestess Tyrande wasn’t able to convince him. I used my persuasion.” The Life-binder grinned knowing how dominant her sister could be.  
“Let us hope Richard’s prediction of what Azshara shall do to continue the goddess’s Elune work shall occur. Otherwise the Arch Druid would have been upset for a good reason.” The Naga queen took a brief look on the spells. One of her hands waved passed the sentences written down in ancient Kaldorei. Another wave made the scroll disappear. The queen’s arms and hands made motions while she looked at Paradrona before she slithered towards the well. Even if her voice was loud they did not sound demanding. A small group of Naga entered the water of the well. Her hands already had concentrated arcane magic. Most sorcerers learned fire and frost magic. The more skilled sorcerers would continue with arcane. When mastered it was devastating when used for destruction. This display was often the way of magi that had hungered for power. Azshara wheeled her most favorite magic as easy as breathing. With a small movement of her hand the magic flashed to the well where the Naga transformed to their Night Elf selves.

 

Where it took one aspect and two of Azeroth’s most powerful mages for one person it was just Azshara for a small group. Azshara turned to Richard and placed a hand on his lower arm. She had hopes Richard was indeed her awaited friend.  
“You are true to your word Richard of the Entwined Souls. Now you will see my full power in Naga form.” She screamed and the well overflew. A plunge came out of the dark blue water. The stone carved edge was dark and worn out. Some arches that decorated them still contained some golden features. The High Priestess dropped on her knees and prayed to her goddess. When she was a child she heard of the beloved queen of the Kaldorei. As a novice priestess she questioned her sovereign ruler. As Mistress of the Sisterhood she saw now salvation for her monarch and had only pity for her. When Tyrande was ruler of her people with her husband the Arch Druid Malfurion Stormrage she even hated Azshara as the queen was a nightmare to her. Tyrande despised what the Highborne queen stood for and had done. She cursed at herself if people revered her as people had revered Azshara in the same way. And now Azshara displayed some of that powerful magic once again after ten thousand years. This time the High Priestess knew the word of the Mother Moon. When the woman opened her eyes she tried to calm down. The sun now stood high in the sky and on the shores now stood thousands of Night Elves all looking at the only Naga left.

 

Azshara was weakened. Even as a Naga her emotions were queen like always in control. Richard and Paradrona each supported one of her arms and a faint smile could be read in Azshara’s expression.  
“Now for me Entwined Souls escort me into the well.” Her hands rested on the two. She was almost out of energy. The last cry of her nightmare could be heard. A bright light followed. A shape could be seen that was shrinking. When the light was gone the most astonishing of Night Elves that ever was and to be stood there in the well. Her skin was without any impurities. Her body was perfectly outlined and her well-formed shape would be mostly desired by men yet also by women. Her lips were full and wet. Shiny silvery locks fell over her firm breasts. It was said her eyes were yellow. When her eyelids opened a golden reflection marked her divinity. The daughter of Elune in all her glory had returned. She collapsed into Richard’s arms. Tyrande noticed the queen being smaller in size. To be more like the goddess the Highborne had used magic to make Azshara as tall as Elune would be when the Mother Moon once roamed Azeroth as the White Lady. 

 

Azshara was gaining her strength. Trying to lean on Richard she pressed herself firmly against him and kissed him. Her lips touched his gently at first until Richard felt the queen’s lips exercise more pressure. Paradrona was known that she could act fierce when behavior was not to her liking. Paradrona pulled Azshara of her husband. As their eyes met Azshara had embraced Paradrona.  
”Thank you for reclaiming my destiny. My friends.” She seemed happy and smiled as she let go of the confused paladin.

 

One of her first handmaidens and best friends came with a bundle of mooncloth and golden bars. Richard and Paradrona looked at how Azshara’s magic turned it all into a fitting dress. Azshara opened her hand waiting for Richard to guide her to the edge of the well. Richard and Paradrona both helped her over the edge following in helping Chrystine.

 

From the early times of Kaldorei civilization the elves had told legends about the Ancients. All of them were considered lost in the war against the Burning Legion over ten thousand years ago. There was a noise of flapping wings in the air. Alexstrasza looked up. It wasn’t a dragon yet it was bigger than a normal bird. The dragon saw someone descending from a high altitude. Her feet had bird talons as were the wings on her lower arm. Her hair consisted out of feathers. The rest of her body was that as of a woman yet her skin was ivory white like her feathers. Her female body parts were covered by large decorative bras leaves. 

The last part the Ancient glided through the air towards Azshara as sentinels lowered their bows. Aviana hovered before the Night Elf queen.  
“Daughter of Elune you have returned, have returned. Elune praises the end of your nightmare and resuming your role, your role. Is there a message that I can relay, can relay?” Azshara looked up as Aviana tilted her head awaiting an answer.  
“Ancient one, in time I will speak with my mother. For now there is no need for words.”  
“Very well Azshara, Azshara.” The Ancient suddenly showered some feathers of her wings. It concentrated around Azshara’s her bust which decorated her dress more. Also some feathers formed a fan which Azshara took from the air. As everyone expected the Mother of Birds to fly away when Azshara continued her walk Aviana transformed in her raven form and flew to Richard where she landed on his shoulder. The knight blew in her direction to unbalance the Ancient just to tease her. The High Priestess who would show respect looked stunned at how informal the two behaved as Avianna picked his shoulder forcing him to get the few seeds Richard carried in his pocket to feed her. Before flying off Aviana had put her wings around his face. He shrugged and almost fel backwards by her action.

 

Azshara waited for the Entwined Souls to escort her again. When they walked again Tyrande had approached them. As she wanted to kneel down she felt a force pulling her up. It felt like how a mother would lift up her child that had fallen. The priestess could only nod her head. The respect with how she denied others to speak to her Tyrande wanted to greet her queen. Tyrande felt very humble. When she had first met Azshara as the Highborne queen the Mother Moon’s presence wasn’t there. This time she felt tranquility and not just like when she prayed for the moon goddess’s blessing. Now it felt if the goddess herself stood in front of her.  
“Great beloved queen Azshara…” Azshara had raised her hand to silence the High Priestess.  
“Dear sweet Tyrande. I am the daughter of Elune, queen of the Kaldorei. I am not a queen with a crown sitting on a throne as a conqueror that has servants that fear or worship me. I am only Azshara as I serve my subjects in the way of my mother. Greet me as a friend Tyrande.” The queen raised her kind voice so all could hear her. Azshara addressed all who were there.  
“I will resume my destiny and look after my people and those of the other races. I will attend to them and make them prosper. I will pay for my crimes that led to unforgiving sorrow. The High Priestess of the Sisterhood of the Moon will by my side and assist me with the words of my mother. The Entwined Souls are my dearest of friends. They do not pay homage in any kind and may treat me in any way an equal. This is my oath as your queen if you will accept.” She took a bow and gracefully waved one arm while leaning forwards. Tyrande nodded her head as she would so often greet her close friends. She was followed by all the Night Elves. Tyrande gave her reply as former ruler of the Kaldorei.  
“Welcome back light of a thousand moons, lead us once more.” Azshara hymned a small phrase. Tyrande saw how silver light shined on her. Tyrande showed several tears of happiness as she briefly looked at Richard and Paradrona who gave both a nod to comfort her. Azshara turned around to face the Well of Eternity. For a moment she took in every inch of the structure. Whereas a normal moon well was only small compared to the ancient structure for it was very large. It looked more like a small lake. Azshara with one thought levitated a few feet above the ground. Her eyes started to glow stronger. The magi that could detect magic felt an immense flow of arcane. Faradrona watched how with ease Azshara was using it. She could hear the queen speak out loud.  
“This will be my first act.” She waved her hands concentrating magic and shouted the following words while casting an immense blast that vibrated with a loud noise. An emerald green light had left her hand with a curling golden glow whirling around it. “I shall destroy this tainted Well of Eternity and cleanse it so it shines Elune’s light once again.”

 

The very ground shacked and a black cloud emerged from the stones and the water. Then a bright silver light made it disappear. The stones started to glow and became like molten magma. The intense heat boiled the water. The fluid stone was reshaped and being cooled by the water. The shape of the stones had remained the same however now they were smooth as new as their natural solid color reappeared. As the water cooled down as well the color now was an azure blue. The beams of her hand changed color. Now ruby red and with a curling silver stream that seemed to be absorbed by the water. Concentrated moonlight from the sky shined brighter than the sunlight. It was soothing to the eyes. A connection to the magical core of the planet was established. A tremendous power was needed so Azshara casted for an hour yet it didn’t felt force was used. Faradrona had come near and felt the flow of arcane and understood the nature of Azshara’s control. Her eyes caught effect as the traces of emerald green ceased and now blue reflecting glisters sparkled bright.

 

Tyrande knew about the lady Faradrona’s addiction to magic. She had been cured by the daughter of Elune by just standing close to Azshara’s spell casting. Jaina joined the mage to see Azhara’s work. With a conflict between the Horde and the Alliance a bomb was dropped on Theramore. Jaina by the explosion of the Focusing Iris of the Nexus was changed in appearance. Her once golden hair was a beautiful feature that now only bared one stroke while the rest was white. Then Jaina felt the tranquility flow through her. In the corner of her eyes she noticed something. For years as she had grabbed her hair Jaina saw silvery strings reminding her of that dreadful tragedy. Golden locks were once more blown before her sight. The two mages grabbed each other looking at a mage far more powerful than they could ever dream of. The queen of the Night Elves had returned.

All the races helped to relocate the thousands of ‘new’ Night Elves. Ancient sites ones abandoned or contested over were now re-inhabited. Azshara and her handmaidens and a hundred old subjects settled in the capital of her kingdom. The new Eternal Palace was constructed west of the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. It would overview the Temple Gardens and the city. It did not sit well with Malfurion that Azshara had given back the immortality to the Nigh Elves. He came by one morning in the Temple of the Moon to have an audience with his queen. With a simple nod while leaning on his staff he greeted the queen that placed a hand on her chest while nodding and with the other arm lightly lifted a part of her dress.  
“Be welcome Arch Druid Malfurion. Feel free to bring your troubles to my attention.” The druid looked at the woman who he once dared to attack for his beloved Tyrande. After seeing the powers of the aspects which he only matched in an anger state in the past and recently the almost cosmic force of Azshara it almost felt if his ability was dwarfed. Humbly the druid replied.  
“I still feel wronged with the Well of Eternity giving our people immortality again. I need more reassuring of the reason why? The Night Elves needed more attunement to nature. It was believed that even the Mother Moon was against the use of arcane magic.” Tyrande stood bedside Azshara as she felt her husband’s decision. However Azshara was performing the will of the Mother Moon. The priestess was confused and didn’t want to pick a side. Her thought pictured them in a colorful garden of the temple. Azshara had touched Tyrande’s face. The queen had given her serenity.  
“Before I was born my mother left Azeroth with a gift. With once fleeting lives life had been harsh on my people. In the short life spans compared to time they struggled. Injuries and decease were a common sorrow. Instead of enjoying what they had life was overshadowed by greed and domination. With immortality that behavior faded and the Kaldorei lived in harmony as our wisdom accumulated and saw what was right. Magic enriched our daily lives and our prosperity was without limits. The Well of Eternity was her gift. Arcane magic and immortality came with it. I sense your worries Malfurion and they are correct. Arcane that was wrongly used distressed my mother. There will always be those that deviate from my Mother Moon’s path to seek out riches and powers and care not to see others suffer for it. The other races do not live long and they may stray easier of the right path of sharing and aiding. It is to all of us to keep a close watch to prevent evil to express itself like it did with your nemesis and my former councilor. I need you, the Kaldorei need you and all the inhabitants of Azeroth need you for your kindness and wisdom.” Azshara looked at the druid who was looking into his past. Seeing the choices he made and that of others. The master of The Emerald Dream had told Malfurion that forces will always be around with or without a great source of arcane magic. It crossed his mind that everyone was different. Not all could be priests or druids. He had fully chosen the way of Cenarius while his wonderful wife was devoted to the moon goddess. They did not love each other less because of it.  
“Queen, you have calmed my thoughts. I consent to your decision and for future ones I will give my thoughts.”  
“Thank you Malfurion and give my regards to She of the Dreaming. Ysera awaits your arrival. Have the blessings of my mother.” Malfurion left in content and with Tyrande at his side they walked to the exit.

 

Tyrande was performing some minor rituals in the temple when her adopted daughter Shandris stood beside her. The priestess stopped straightening some cloth on an altar and looked at the general who had been away with their queen to Blackfathom Deeps. When Azshara was the queen of the Naga she had few contact with her subjects. Some of her Naga were influenced by the Old Gods to work for them. The former Temple of Elune on the coast of Ashenvale Forest was to be rebuilt where some Naga under influence of the Old Gods had searched for Kaldorei power. A group of druids hidden in the tunnels that were once dug out made an attempt to kill the queen. Shandris and the queen’s new elite bodyguards consisting out of sentinels had foiled their plot. Several lives were lost. Azshara resurrected all but one. Sadness filled the queen’s heart that one sentinel desired to remain with her ancestors. Shandris wanted to imprison the druids for their crime however Azshara let them go. She raised the temple out from the ground so it could be restored. Her concern was telling the friends the sentinel had. Two of them were Richard and Paradrona. Times were peaceful and still Richard was saying farewell. That feeling pained Azshara. Her reign was supposed to put an end to that. This time Azshara was a cause of it. She felt ashamed.

 

The handmaiden lady Vathearina had been calmed when she became a Night Elf again. By the attack of the druids her Highborne pride was ignited. Shandris told her mother that she too wanted revenge. Azshara with a thought and the dead Flindrae at her knees stopped Vathearina and Shandris.

 

“Azshara is brining Flindrae over here. Mistress, I failed the Mother Moon, I failed Azshara. Can I be forgiven?” Tyrande looked at Shandris who was resting on a knee. How could you tell a soul that honing one’s skills to protect others has reached its limits? That after a time of peace losing a life is harder on a battle hardened warrior? Tyrande knew her daughter was aware of these things however things had changed so drastically again.  
“My sweet Shandris what you have shown are feelings that you care and a new friend has saved you from making a mistake. That Flindrae chose to remain in the afterlife is not because you did not care enough. I am confident that the choice for her was hard. Now you are in control. Inform Flindrae’s friends. Let tranquility flow through you so they can grief.” Shandris nodded. She left. The sentinel hadn’t have family left. Only a handful of friends so the general’s list was short. It didn’t make her task less troubled.

 

Flindrae lay on a flowerbed. As many said their goodbyes Richard only laid down a small bag in her arms. It was filled with a food that they would filter from a mixed bag of food. Richard witnessed Flindrae smiled during those moments. Druids made the flowers grow as the body of the sentinel disappeared between them. On his way out the paladin punched the druid responsible for her death in the stomach. As the druid went down in pain Richard looked at the exit while addressing the druid who tried to overcome his pain.  
“Here ends my revenge. Make your peace with Flindrae. This better had been a lesson for you because it was too expensive for me. You wanted to kill one dear friend of mine and taken the life of another that I held close.” The human walked away when the Night Elf druid tried to apologize. It was Shandris that helped the druid on his feet. From her he would receive no kind words either as he stared at her cold expression in her face.  
“He accepts your apology. Our queen has pardoned you so you can constipate your wrongs in freedom. Be warned. One wrong word and I will finish it after all.” As the general had turned around the druid saw her hand releasing the tight grip on her moonglaive. 

 

The next evening Tyrande wanted to perform a monthly ritual of healing at the Temple of the Moon. Azshara had invited the Entwined Souls and Chrystine to witness the normal closed ritual to start the ceremony. Being the only man Richard somewhat felt uneasy. Even if it was to girly the paladin was curious at the secluded ritual. Paradrona took him to a bench to see everything without being in the way. Tyrande smiled at him as she turned to see if all were ready. It was new for her that Azshara was taking part in the ritual. In the temple priestesses formed a circle in the circular room. They started to sing as Tyrande at the far end had picked up a ritual bowl and walked to the well in the center with the statue of Haidene. This ritual would be the replay of her first encounter with the moon goddess. At the well Tyrande lowered the bowl to fill it. The blue painted parceling with gold and silver decoration of the stars dipped the water. As the water had filled most of the bowl it was time to lift it up. Normally the High Priestess would pray to the Mother Moon to bless the water however before she began a silver light flashed through the temple.

 

Tyrande’s mouth felt open as she saw Azshara rise in size. Her clothing had changed and wore silvery ornaments almost all over her body and addressing her with a raised arm as if reaching out.  
“Present your bowl with water for I shall bless it. Water is soothing. With my love it shall heal the sick. Take it to your village.” Tyrande raise the sacred bowl as the silver light started to emit from the water. Two priestesses came with a silver standard where Tyrande placed the bowl on it. Azshara had shrunk in size and looked at the Entwined Souls and caught Richard whispering to Paradrona.  
“Pretty over the top, doesn’t it make you want to put on a priestess robe Para?” Paradrona smiled while crawling closer to Richard.

 

The ritual was performed and the next stage would begin. The sentinels would guide in the sick and elderly. Several priestesses would take a cup of water from the bowl and let the sick take a sip before attending whatever it was the sick suffered. Richard who was curious came closer followed by Paradrona at his arm. Tyrande waved them over to watch her at work. Azshara herself was walking around to see how the priestesses were performing.

 

Among the line of sick there was a hooded woman. All cloaked in a dark brown robe she was holding a young child in her arms who was also wrapped. The people kept their distance for as she gave off a foul smell. The Night Elves had a keen sense of smelling. They knew other races could produce unpleasant odors. This scent was even worse. A priestess was hesitant of offering the cup with blessed water. She surly would wipe off the edge. When she felt her being filled with tranquility the priestess knew none other than the queen stood behind her.

 

Azshara stepped forwards to tend to the woman that had only eyes for her child. In her crouch position she kept sure he was wrapped up. All could hear the woman sob. Now the woman saw a silver cup presented to her when she looked up. Azshara who stood bend over held the cup with two arms and used her magic to remove the woman’s hood and unwrapped the child. As the hood fell off the people were alarmed. The woman had raven black hair. It had been cut with a blunt instrument. It seemed the woman hadn’t paid much interest in her own hygiene. Her face was dirt stained. One could see clearly she had suffered a lot as the tears had washed away patterns in the dirt on her skin. All her time was taken to care for her child.

 

Sentinels closed in as the woman was a green skinned Orc. There was peace among the races yet with Orcs the sentinels took no risk. The Orc was suffering herself from a decease unknown to her. She had heard of the healing abilities of the Kaldorei. The healers of her region were not able to heal her son or her for that matter. The woman while receiving treatment a week ago listened to the stories the old druid told. Ancient legends of the beloved queen caught her interest. Only a month ago word had reached that the queen of that specific legend had returned by the Entwined Souls. After hearing this story the woman took her son and traveled to Darnassus. There she by accident stumbled on the queue near the Temple of the Moon. Her voice had traces of serious pain as she addressed Azshara.  
“Queen of the Star Children. Hear my cry. You have my life if you can cure my son.” Azshara closed her eyes as she started to concentrate her energy. The woman now stared at her son. A war cry was heard through the temple. Sentinels trusted their moon glaives towards the Orc who had taken a knife and lifted it ready to strike. Azshara was still concentrating her healing yet with her thoughts she fixed the sentinels and the Orc in place. In tears the Orc pleated to Azshara.  
“Let me take my life. My son was the last in life I have no one to live for.” The Orc saw someone moving untroubled by Azshara’s spell. For a moment she gasped for air.  
“Warchief please let me allow myself to die. You will understand…” Richard had taken the knife from her hand. He smiled as he wasn’t worried of what was going on and inspected the craftsmanship of the stabbing tool. That she knew from him during the last war. Richard didn’t give up so easily and remained joyful even when he would be wounded, mentally hurt or facing the staggering odds.  
“Sculla I don’t think it is over just yet knowing Azshara. You will live to fight another day with your son at your side.” Azshara’s words like a whisper reached the by standers. A red beam left her hands with a green pulsing hue around it. The Orc saw herself and her son in purple flames. As it burned away her clothes she felt her pain being relieved. The fire used the decease she and her son carried as a fuel. As the flames became smaller her son radiated a golden light. Azshara stopped her casting and a silver moonlight shined bright. Sculla’s eyes opened wide and she stopped breathing for a moment as she saw her son reach for her face with his tiny hands. A big smile appeared on the mother’s face. Azshara stood up and waved with her hand. Her royal banner in the temple flew through the temple. By magic the cloth was separated into smaller pieces while it formed into clothing for the Orcs. Azshara didn’t show any expression when Richard kissed her cheek for a miracle well done. Richard took Sculla and her son out of the temple.  
Paradrona stood beside the Night Elf queen. Paradrona inspected Azshara up close.  
“Are you blushing? Anyway I think where Sculla came from has troubles as well.” Azshara tried to hide her darkened cheeks from Paradrona with her hand while she agreed.  
“You are right. The land she occupies has been tainted. What I sensed she has buried her husband and two children to this decease. Jano was dying too. I am glad it was not too late to revive him. He was already dead when she came to the temple.” Azshara waved at a handmaiden. The handmaiden stood before her queen in a flash. She gave a humble nod with her head.  
“What is it you wish from me Azshara?”  
“Dear Demetria, take a druid to inspect the lands, a priestess to heal anyone with illness and two sentinels to safeguard while they perform their work. I need them to go with Sculla Wolfsfang to Irontree Woods in Felwood. Will you arrange this for me?” The purple hair with red tips that rested on her shoulders came lose as Demetria tilted her upper body to make a modest but graceful bow.  
“I will see it done Azshara may I be excused?”  
“Yes my friend. Be blessed with my mother’s love.”

 

A year had gone by of Azshara’s reign as sovereign ruler of the Kaldorei. No more the Highborne queen, nor the Naga queen, Azshara was worthy of the tile beloved queen of the Star Children to Tyrande’s concern. The Mistress of the Sisterhood wanted to give a modest celebration at Azshara’s palace. Compared to her previous palaces this one was small. It was more a large mansion. A large entrance would lead to a big open space. It was a private garden for Azshara to be alone. The garden was surrounded by a walk way covered by a roof. There were six ways that lead to several wings. Her private quarters, her study and library and meeting room, a guestroom, a dining hall and one wing for her sentinels and one wing for her handmaidens. All would have a balcony which would oversee the city, the sea or the Temple of the Moon. The building was made out of stone frames filled with thick wooden fillings. Tyrande was escorted to Azshara’s private quarter. It was the most spacious part of her palace. With three separate balconies which could be closed with wooden frames with violet cloth. There was a small swimming pool with running water which served as her personal bath. The white marble stone was decorated with wooden frames. Her bed was spread with blue silvery sheets. It could be closed with transparent dark blue blinds. There was a small table with several of chairs around it. It was a nice place for ladies to have tea. The High Priestess walked with Chrystine through the room to the larger balcony. Azshara lay on a bed overlooking the Temple Gardens. The new Eternal Palace looked very different and it was only one fifteenth of the original. Lady Vathearina first had argued the new palace wasn’t worthy. Chrystine told her that Darnassus was Azshara’s whole palace. Tyrande agreed as seeing Azshara walk through the city to see her people often. Tyrande had brought moon cake cookies and a can of herbal tea. The queen was so different.

 

The handmaidens once stood by as submissive servants tending to her every need. They still were standing by but here they sat beside the queen enjoying the scenery with her. Chrystine made herself noticed in a humble way. Of a handful of women Chrystine had been with her for a long time. Vathearina and Vashj had been the queen’s first handmaidens. They were from Highborne descend as for Chrystine had been a commoner, a peasant. Tyrande knew that she was highly favored by not only the queen but also by the Entwined Souls and Alathena. Chrystine took the can with tea and cookies from the priestess. Azshara asked her handmaidens to join her and the priestess in the small celebration. However a noise in the distance stopped their activity. Alathena as a sentinel to the queen brought the message that a building on the North side of the city had collapsed, not completely but it wouldn’t last long. Tyrande excused herself and wanted to leave straight away to the scene. Azshara stopped her.  
“Wait, Alathena, can you see that building from here?” Alathena quickly watched over the city.  
“Yes Azshara, across ponds, there.” Azshara grabbed hold of Tyrande.  
“Meet us there Alathena, bring twenty sentinels that are able to handle disasters, you have my blessing.” In a blink the white silver haired queen had transported herself and Tyrande over in a blink of an eye.

 

Azshara and Tyrande stood in front of a building. It belonged to the group of druids that had attacked the Night Elf queen‘s escort in the former Blackfanthom Deeps. The Arch Druid Malfurion Stromrage was disappointed in them when he heard the news. Malfurion personally scolded them and banished them from Moonglade for three moon cycles. For druids that was harsh for they were charmed by nature and Moonglade was the center of druid culture to enter the Emerald Dream for most of them.

 

Most druids had fled the de-stabled structure. Azshara and Tyrande rushed over. The druids that stood outside observing the building felt the tranquility that the Night Elf queen spread. They turned around and faced their breath taking monarch. They were kept from kneeling down. Their leader addressed the queen.  
“Light of a thousand moons the reason why we do not know but our house shall collapse soon and there are still people inside. We need help…” The druid was ashamed to ask for aid of the woman they had despised. They had wronged her and now they needed her to order others to help them. Azshara replied.  
“Then I shall act.” She made a small wave with her left hand. The druids felt the earth rumble. It was not of the building. Roots emerged out of the ground and curled around the house supporting it so it wouldn’t fall further. Her right hand moved blasting a way into the building. Azshara closed her eyes and concentrated while addressing the druids.  
“Go help the survivors out.” The druids ran in and came out with several men and women who had been injured by falling debris. Their leader spoke catching his breath.  
“We believe everyone is out your majesty.” Azshara bowed her head.  
“Every mater contains energy, energy is magic.” She opened her eyes and looked up, a signature of energy. One blast had hit the side of the roof. The boards of purple painted wood came lose and were scattered in the nearby lake. Sentinels approached on foot or on the back of a Nightsaber carrying additional priestesses. They saw their queen took one pass forwards and in a blink she was in the hole she had created. Tyrande could see her kneel. When she stood up she had a boy in her arms. She then leaped forwards of the roof. Some druids screamed but there was no need. The queen with the boy in her arms descended as slow as a feather. One of the women took the boy from Azshara.  
“Thank you your highness. I shall tend to the boy.” Sentinels and druids secured the building as Tyrande wanted to walk back to the palace when one of Azshara’s old councilors moved in their direction. The bearded old Night Elf was a trusted advisor during the queen’s time as Naga. He was one of the selected few that she would see. His decorative robe showed that he moved in a hurry. In front of Azshara he waved a bow and addressed his monarch at once.  
“Please my queen. You do not have to do this someone else will trouble themselves with doing a task like this.” Til’sala looked at the astonishing woman in front of him. She used to be taller in Highborne times. Her facial expressions were the same. No emotions were there. Her voice once was seductive and luring now they were warm and kind. Still it sounded tranquil. Tyrande waited to listen to Azshara’s words. However Azshara answered a bit angry.  
“When I was born I already was using magic. Magic that was supposed to help my people. When my guardians of the ruling class continued my upbringing when I was taken away from the priestess I eventually was made queen. I grew up in a golden cage. As a queen I was not to trouble myself with common folk. To still be able to use my magic for my people I had to become more powerful so I could finally act. When my councilor thought he could no longer restrain me he used magic. Then a curse was placed that changed me and my Highborne subjects into selfish and misguided beings. I hate myself for not having noticed my councilor Xavius and his sorcerers had become ambitious and wanted to control me. The rest is known history.” The councilor touched his beard. His face looked sad. He had only known the Highborne queen and the Naga queen. Til’sala knew nothing of Azshara’s childhood. Like most people change was hard.  
“But your majesty, you are our queen. It will not be the same.” Azshara replied with the following strong words.  
“Then it will be different.”

 

The Mistress of the Sisterhood was preparing to wake up. The sun had set and the priestess had woken up. She had washed her face and put on her silver jewelry. Some pieces were gifts from friends. Most were ceremonial decorations. On bare feet she walked to the cloth blinds that had kept the sharp rays of the sun out during the day. When she had the cloth in her hands ready to push them aside she was caught by a feeling. The priestess walked into the open and kneeled towards the crescent moon at the night sky. The Night Elves eyes had always looked glowing. It reflected light that looked like that of the moonlight. Tyrande’s eyes however were illuminated by another source.

 

She saw a woman looking at the sky. In the tranquil scenery of an ancient shrine in a forest she witnessed two birds that were flying around each other. They took off in a big circle and then one was missing. The bird that was left flew around in the night sky in search to finally to collapse on the ground. Other birds and other animals tried to comfort her. To no avail. Then the woman came close sitting on her knees and lifted the bird but the creature turned to dust and her spirit flew around once more to find her companion. But she flew far away. The woman couldn’t see her anymore. The woman placed her face in her hands and wept.

 

Tyrande was taken out of her trance by Malfurion.  
“Hello Tyrande I wish I had come home in better times. I have some bad news.” It was not only Tyrande that had a premise. Malfurion had witnessed something disturbing when he was in the Emerald Dream. It was also detected in the Eye of Ysera. The aspect herself told Malfurion to go home. Malfurion took a worried Tyrande for a walk as they discussed their signs of the future. Their walk had brought them to Azshara’s palace.

 

The entrance faced south towards the Temple of the Moon. Malfurion was impressed by the wood works that decorated the outside. Nice colorful grass and flower patches flanked the stone stairs towards the palace entrance. Sentinels greeted the former leaders of the Kaldorei. A handmaiden had come from a quarter entrances. On her slippers she walked towards the priestess and the druid. Her ember dress was a long skirt and a top connected by golden leave like ornaments. Her long emerald green hair covered her exposed back. She was touching a necklace which she had received almost a year ago. The orange Tigerseye and purple Shadowgem were common stones that were laid in a silver and gold set of chains. Yet the gems were cut so complex that they shined as bright as diamonds. It was not the reason why Chrystine cherished her only jewelry so much. Richard had made it for her in hope he could see her with a big smile receiving the present which was blessed by Azshara. It had the opposite effect. She was in tears as she embraced him before he could step back and make himself scarce. Her thoughts focused back on Azshara’s guests.  
“Mother Moon be with you Mistress Tyrande and Arch Druid Malfurion. The light of a thousand moons is in her study room. Please allow me to guide you.” Tyrande stopped Chrystine. The handmaiden saw the distress in Tyrande’s face. She remained calm.  
“I have faith that Azshara can cope with the sad news you came to deliver. I will comfort her if need be priestess.”

Malfurion noticed while following Chrystine that the handmaiden tightened her grip on her necklace. They passed the quarters of the sentinels and handmaidens. At the garden in the palace the druid saw a stone wall with large openings and windows surround a tranquil field of grass. It had a stream run through it with some trees on both sides. Malfurion was impressed. In the past he hadn’t seen the Highborne create something so close to nature before. It could almost have been made by druids. The garden was well taken care for by the handmaiden Demetria. After the oval shaped garden they turned left towards a multifunctional wing. It was Azshara’s library and study. Also it served as a meeting room. The druid looked across the garden. Close to the handmaidens quarter was the dining hall used by Azshara and all that served her. Next to it a hallway would lead to Azshara’s private quarters. Next to it there was a large alcove area that was designed as a private resting place for guests before entering the guestroom itself. The whole palace was resting on a large trunk shaped branch of Teldrassil itself.

 

Malfurion blinked his eyes as he saw a large white raven land in the garden on a special wooden designed standard. The three Night Elves showed their respects sensing who it was. When they opened their eyes after bowing their heads the Ancient had transformed. She smiled and waved like someone else the two knew very well. Aviana had to adjust her talons walking on the light red wooden walkways of the palace. For a moment she looked at the chance of her talons making scratches. As they didn’t she followed her way to the meeting room with the three elves. The door was open. They heard Azshara address them.  
“Do come closer. I am finishing a first of its kind protective wards for the corrupted area’s in Felwood. The people that have settled there will see they will be more effective than the old ones we gave them.” Tyrande came closer as she saw Azshara enchanting a crystal with arcane energy. She was just making a ticklish motion with her fingers. It seemed the queen also made notes as Tyrande saw a book floating in the air and a quill was writing down information. As for the others Chrystine could see Azshara’s emotions. She saw the excitement disappear for the queen’s experiment to help her people by the arrival of her guests.  
“Welcome you have come with dire news. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable.” Azshara turned to Chrystine as she had taken the crystal and placed it in a standard with her magic. It floated to the handmaiden.  
“Bring this with haste to Sculla’s house in Irontree Woods. I know you to be an accomplice fire mage but take our sister Alathena. I am sure she likes to venture outside of Darnassus for a mission.” Chrystine had the ward in her arms as she bowed and left.  
“I will give it in your name Azshara. I shall not falter to return with haste.” When Chrystine was gone Azshara sat down and looked at Aviana.  
“It is nice to see you as always Aviana. What brings you here Ancient one?” The white feathered entity that was offered a chair by Azshara’s magic remained standing. She would tilt her head sometimes while blinking her eyes.  
“My friend Azshara, I am here on behalf of your Mother Moon, Mother Moon. If you need her she comes to you as she would have done over the past centuries, past centuries.” Azshara nodded as the ancient nodded in return and walked away.

 

Tyrande was sitting on the tip of her chair. The sight of an Ancient one just dropping by her queen relaying the word of the moon goddess was amazing for her. Even Malfurion who had been around for ten thousand years and seen demi-gods and aspects in action this was all new to him. He knew of Azshara to be older than that. It came to the two elves why they had come here. The druid tried to bring his message gently. He knew of what he was about to tell would upset the queen. Tyrande had warned him about the queen’s connection. The Kaldorei queen showed no emotions unless it involved two certain persons. Tyrande recalled how Azshara had smiled out of happiness when she was her Night Elf self again and dropped in Richard’s arms. The priestess had seen the queen embarrassingly blushing when Paradrona saw how Azshara was taken away by a kiss. Malfurion found no words to bring the news gently. He cleared his throat and touched his beard closing his eyes. He took a deep breath grabbing the chair’s armrests.  
“Please your majesty I shall bring the news to you straight. Forgive me for what I am about to say…” Tyrande noticed how Azshara’s eyes became watery. The queen had an ability of sensing another person’s thoughts. Azshara had felt the news concerning the Entwined Souls.

Malfurion started.  
“Tyrande had a vision and I saw something in the Emerald Dream. It was confirmed by She of the Dreaming herself. For as Ysera was distressed herself about the revelation I came here today to bring you the reason why.” Again the druid tried to find the right words. He was caught in her eyes. Azshara wanted to hear the troubled news from his lips clear and with no delay.  
“The Entwined Souls will be separated.” Azshara couldn’t believe it and shook her head. Tyrande saw a tear run over the queen’s face. There was a tremble in her voice.  
“What?” Malfurion was sunk in his thoughts. Tyrande placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. She tried to find the courage to continue the message. The priestess herself struggled with emotions.  
“Within a couple of years… Richard will be taken away… back to his own world, the world he came from…” Azshara looked angry while Tyrande continued. The hand of Malfurion found his wife’s hand.  
“Paradrona will be left heartbroken. She will lose all her strength to go on and die.” The priestess began to cry. Tyrande left the part out that Azshara would be left devastated when both would be gone. Azshara stood up from her chair which with force was propelled against a bookcase. Her voice was angry now and struck fear in Tyrande’s heart. When she had seen the queen use her magic in restoring the Well of Eternity the queen’s golden eyes only illuminated.

 

Azshara started to levitate. Waves of pure energy came from her glowing golden eyes. Magical objects in the room were overpowered and exploded. Malfurion shielded his wife. Azshara spread her arms as tears rolled over face as the room started to fill with electricity. Her hands started to conjure fire. Her voice was angry.  
“No I will not allow it.” Not only had the building trembled for as the entire world tree shook as Azshara continued. As she built up her magic the forces would not allow normal voices to be heard. The queen’s message was spoken physically and telepathically for all the people of Teldrassil to hear.  
“The Entwined Souls shall not be separated. Their happiness together shall continue. I shall stop whoever is doing it. They shall know my wrath as the foundations of Azeroth shall tremble before my might.” She lifted one hand and made a fist. One wall of the library collapsed by the energy pressed out of Azshara’s hand. Sentinels in the hall had gathered and seeing their queen in rage started to pray to the Mother Moon. Malfurion took courage and stood up. All the power Azshara was mustering came with such noise the druid had to use druidic power and shouted to Azshara. Not even in the War of the Ancients had he felt her power like this.  
“No Richard’s disappearance will be inevitable. The Mother Moon herself can’t stop it. Tempering with faith shall bring imbalance into the world.” Tyrande was paralyzed with fear. She even hadn’t felt this powerless since the last time she felt Azshara’s might and that was only a portion. She addressed Azshara trying to calm her down. Tyrande called for protection of the Mother Moon. Silver light shined on Azshara as now the queen heard the High Priestess.  
“You mustn’t.” Azshara turned around, calmed down and ascended to the ground, closed her arms together and looked up. Tyrande heard the change in Azshara’s voice. Her voice was now filled with sorrow and fear.  
“As queen I will let this tragedy take place for the sake of this world.” After these words she looked down. Her left hand placed before her face to hide her shame as tears dripped from her cheeks in an endless flow.  
“As their friend I will comfort them until that day will come, now leave me.” Tyrande was helped up by Malfurion. A thought crossed her mind. If she had casted a prayer on the cursed Highborne Azshara when Tyrande was her prisoner the priestess could had freed the queen of her charm. Azshara could have defeated the burning legion in its track. Tyrnade felt failure. She saw the pain Azshara was in and all Tyrande wanted was to find safety just like ten thousand years ago when she was a prisoner.  
“Yes Azshara.” Tyrande and Malfurion backed down through the books and artifacts that lay scattered on the floor, ready to bow but before their eyes Azshara fainted and fell backwards. Malfurion was in time to catch her. When she came around she was lying on the ground supported by Malfurion. Tyrande chanting to the Mother Moon leaned over her seeing if she was alright. The queen felt ill. Her heart was struck by an unknown pain. Tyrande was cleaning Azshara’s face when the queen gained her consciousness. The world tree was all calm when Azshara opened her eyes and looked for Tyrande. Azshara’s voice was calm and tranquil but still in sorrow.  
“Take me to the temple. I need to talk to my mother.” Tyrande waved to the sentinels as she kept hold of Azshara’s head. “We will take you do not worry.”

 

The temple had been emptied of people as Azshara stood on her own feet again. Tyrande offered a drink from a cup. The queen politely declined. She asked if she looked beautiful. Tyrande had hoped Azshara was better.  
“As always you shine.” The High Priestess bowed lightly and watched Azshara walk to the temple. Then she looked at the moon and prayed. Malfurion saw how the queen sometimes staggered. He found it irresponsible of his wife to let Azhsara go alone. He often didn’t understand the dedication to the moon goddess. They probably didn’t understand some of the ways of the druids either. It was best to let it flow. Azshara had reached the stairs of the temple. Moon light shined on her renewing Azshara. Still walking in a low pace the queen had walked into the temple. Tyrande hurried to the entrance herself. The Mistress of the Sisterhood chanted as the footsteps of someone walking the upper platform of the temple indicated that Azshara reached her destination. Malfurion joined his wife as they heard someone from inside.  
“Mother, I am in pain.”

 

Soon after the words were spoken by Azshara a beam of moonlight hit the roof of the temple. Light came out every opening of the temple. The beam was as wide as the dome of the temple. The moonlight never was painful to the Night Elves. This light wasn’t painful either however it was blinding. A big boom followed and Tyrande, Malfurion and the priestesses were blown back as a green fog was blown up out of the temple and then disappeared. Tyrande and the others could no longer hear the conversation that took place inside.

 

The queen was dressed in a white dress with golden ornaments and jewelry. The entity that inhabited the moon stood tall over Azshara. Her face looked like the mirror image of Azshara. The goddess’s skin was like alabaster. Her eyes were like pure moonlight so bright. Ornaments of silver decorated her body. A large circlet was situated above her brows. Very light small blue crystals were scattered like stars over a dress so thin woven it could not been seen by mere mortal eyes. Elune radiated so much light only a select view could ever see her in her full form. Her smile was for her daughter to see.  
“Azshara you have finally come to me and walk my path after all this time. I feel your pain my beautiful daughter. But this I cannot stop. I may not act in this material world. You and the High Priestess and all her sisters act on my behalf. Tyrande’s visions will help you. Rest assured daughter. No matter what happens. The Entwined Souls have been connected once again and they will always cross paths. Richard will eventually die when he returns to his own world.” Elune was pained by the words that hurt her daughter yet she continued trying to give her hopes. Azshara grabbed her heart and fell on her knees as the world tree shook. She looked away from her mother.  
“His soul shall find its way back to Azeroth.” By hearing these words Azshara slowly stood up and smiled. Azshara saw the goddess smile again.  
“When he will be reborn his memory will awaken eventually in his new mortal form. You may bless him but no one he knows now may interfere in his delicate rebirth daughter. When the time is right he will get in touch with his past and with Paradrona. Remember what you have learned of what is to be. Use it wisely Azshara. Farewell daughter. And I am sorry.” Azshara stood frozen in disbelieve.  
Richard will die first? She took a moment to think while she brushed away her tears. Outside Mulfurion looked at Tyrande.  
“I thought the title daughter of Elune was just given to elevate her status with the Highborne.” Tyrande had fully believed that Azshara was the moon goddess’s daughter with the new visions she had received from Elune a year ago. Azshara being able to call forth the full presence of the deity stunned even Tyrande.  
“Mother Moon shows herself to our queen by Azshara’s choice.” Tyrande looked at how the bright light in the temple diminished.  
“No, the moon goddess Elune is truly her mother.”

 

The conversation between Malfurion and Tyrande was disrupted by the sound of sentinels calling out for help. In the night sky a large shadow glided through the branches of the world tree Teldrassil. Malfurion called out for the people to calm down. She was the grandest of her flight. The green dragon transformed in flight and an astonishing Night Elf stood in front of Tyrande and Malfurion waiting for Azshara to come out of the temple. The light completely had disappeared out of the temple and the light left back to the heavens. Azshara came walking slowly out of the temple still feeling the pain in her heart. Malfurion looked surprised at Azshara and faintly said.  
“You are Elune’s daughter?” Before Azshara would speak still somewhat in disbelieve of the Mother Moon’s message Ysera addressed the Night Elf queen.  
“I have seen Elune leave to the sky. The Emerald Dream was not complete. Queen Azshara what is the faith of the Entwined Souls? I have a desire to know now of what will happen to my friends.” Azshara looked around looking for support. It was Tyrande that took her hand as a friend.  
“We have to inform the Entwined Souls about what is to occur.” Azshara looked at the moon and talked in a calm manner.  
“Tyrande’s vision will guide us what to do. The Emerald Dream will show the future of what will happen to the separation. The goddess told me about what will be after. They may be separated for a while but there is hope. They are forever connected. All will be well in due time. Send my messengers to find the Entwined Souls and tell them I have unsettling news they need to know.” Azshara walked pass Ysera were her handmaidens joined their queen for a walk through Darnassus.


	9. Paradrona's Strenght

Three armored knights were about to disembarked in the harbor of Rut'theran Village. One human was wearing red colored plate armor with golden accents. One Quel’dorei knight at one side of the human was wearing an ivory golden accented plate in the fashion of the Sunwell Plateau. On the other side was standing a Draenei plated knight that stood taller than the other two. A great blessed claymore by the prophet Velen decorated her back. She wore a crystal forged set with purple and blue accents. Several violet crystals adored the pauldrons. All three wore a green tabard with two stylistic lions facing each other. The human stretched himself out. He had taken a nap in the sun while he waited for the ship to sail into the harbor. It had taken some time by the lack of wind.

 

Before they had left Azuremyst Village by boat a message had been delivered to them. The content had been disturbing. Paradrona was most affected. It did not tell what was going to happen but the Night Elf queen urged them to visit Darnassus to be told a revelation. The messenger told them a ship was waiting to take them back. Richard pointed out that traveling by magic would be faster however the messenger explained it would give the queen time to prepare. It burned Richard with curiosity and did the opposite. It was Paradrona that persuaded to give Azshara the time she apparently needed without Richard surprise visited her this time. Richard was eager to rush to the portal in Rut'theran Village to travel up to the crown of Teldrassil. When all three paladins emerged from the violet shroud in Darnassus the Nigth Elf queen welcomed them with open arms. It was different from her normal welcome. Now she was smiling but her eyes were watery, as if she was about to cry.  
“Friends, welcome please come with me. How was your journey?” Instead of normally jumping on the human paladin the queen had turned around and wanted to lead the way to her palace. With a few steps his gauntlet had taken the tender hand of the worried queen. Azshara stopped walking but she did not turn around. She felt horrible when she heard the concerned and comforting words from Richard.  
“Azshara what is wrong?” Azshara turned around, now tears as shiny as diamonds dripped from her ember gold eyes over her silky soft purple skin. She looked straight in his eyes and dropped to her knees.  
“I’m sorry.” Then she looked at Paradrona. She couldn’t barley say the words anymore.  
“I’m so sorry. I have… troubling news to tell. It concerns you two and it will affect a lot of people, including me.” Richard let go of Azshara’s hand and put up a big smile.  
“We’re going to lit your palace on fire due an out of hand barbeque or anything?” Paradrona sighed and had a small laugh.  
“Seriously, Aszhara is trying to bring something delicate and you’re thinking with your stomach.” Phaluura had walked ahead. “Let us go where we can sit down and talk.”

 

Richard and Paradrona were told of the revelations a few days earlier when the Entwined Souls’ family and close friends were to meet at Azshara’s palace. It was hard to cope with, especially for Paradrona. Richard was strong in remaining calm and with that was able to comfort Paradrona and their friends and family. Paradrona was holding on to Richard as he was comforting Bailien and Gwendalora. The meeting was too much for the children. Alathena and Chrystine took them away to visit the Temple of the Moon. Paradrona had kissed them before they left their father’s embrace. Azshara waved her blessing before they were out of the room.

 

After hours of debating solutions one conclusion was made. When news was spread some already tried to work out ideas. Jaina had worked together with Kalecgos. They had no solution. The dragon queen had worked together with Faradrona. They had discovered several scenarios. Richard had come from a different solar system. For some unknown reason he had traveled light-years by an unknown phenomenon to Faradrona. The alignment of some stars and the force that was strong enough to absorb light had created a connection between worlds. Richard however was contaminated with something. He would be taken back. Keeping him would mean disaster. The knowledge and magic needed to keep him and everything out of danger was not there. With a delay and sorrow in her voice Alexstrasza told the people present her conclusion. All hopes were now on the Kaldorei queen.  
All these disappointing answers build up Paradrona’s anger. Richard lost focus in the debates trying to calm down his wife. Richard looked grim. Azshara started to speak.  
“Please sit down everyone.” Azshara remained standing.  
“This is hard for me that this cannot be stopped. In two seasons and three moons, Richard will vanish to the place he once came from. He will leave behind a world indebted beyond imagination for his kindness. He will leave behind the ones that love… him.” Azshara was in serious need of comfort. She was not going to get it as Paradrona stood up and asked Richard to leave the room. She begged him.  
“Please go, there is something I want to do but I know you will comfort me and tell me to be patient but I have to do this. Phaluura please go with him and wait outside.” Richard played along.  
“Very well do what you must do.” He kissed her on the lips and whispered to her.  
“When I’m gone you will have to be strong alone instead of us both for everyone.” Paradrona looked down in shame afraid she would let him down. Richard and Phaluura walked out. Outside Richard placed his ears against the doors but Phaluura pulled him away.  
“I take this chance to tell you something that has been on my mind for a long time.”

 

In the room Paradrona still looked down, then up looking up with hope in her face but then she looked down again. Her expression changed when she looked up. The anger burned within her. The Quel’dorei’s voice would express her thoughts like that of a growing wildfire. Paradrona would start calm until the former Blood Knight would explode in frustration.  
“Richard came to this world. He was asked to give his live in a noble cause. A prophesy was to be for filled. He did but it didn’t end.” Paradrona’s voice became louder trying to control her emotions.  
“After uniting Azeroth’s forces from senseless disputing between themselves. He and I marched to Dreanor leading the joined Horde and the Alliance and drove Sargeras’s evil out. Liberated the inhabitants there and with the loyalty of the Orcs and the Draenei brought them together. Doing many unseen good deeds before, during and after the war. He finally freed the Night Elves from their nightmare. He took away the curse of the Naga. Azshara, he saved you.” Azshara chocked and averted her eyes. Paradrona’s voice turned from anger to despair, pointing to everyone there and shouted.  
“And this, this is how you repay him?” She made a fist.  
“And you do nothing?” She pulled her sword and pointed again. All felt ashamed.  
“I will protect him. I will fight for him as you will idle stand by. I won’t let you stop me from doing that.” Azshara had tears in her eyes. She stepped forwards and dropped on her knees and bagged.  
“Please Paradrona...” Paradrona’s raised her sword. The blade shined with the touch of light. As everyone gasped before being able to react the sword that had cut through many enemies was swept down. Azshara’s arms dropped to the side. Her long silver hair fell pass her shoulder as her head tilted over. Paradrona’s sword hit the side of the table as the force she had used was too much for the metal and the blade broke off. The paladin threw away the handle as she gently touched Azshara’s face. Paradrona’s eyes had trouble seeing by the tears that blurred her vision. Azshara had reached her arms.  
“I am here for you sister. I hate it as much as you do. I too don’t want to say goodbye. But I fear we must.” Azshara and Paradrona supported each other.

 

In the hall way Richard was almost lying on floor. He felt pain in his entire body. The connection with Paradrona was the cause of his agony.  
“That hurts.” He was stumbling to stand up. As he pushed himself up Phaluura supported him while Richard felt his head. Surprised of what took place she wanted to know what happened. She embraced him as he wasn’t fully upright and the Draneie being taller his face was buried between her bosoms.  
“Don’t worry. I will heal you.” Richard replied as he was still nauseous.  
“Nosebleed.”  
“Let me see you’re not bleeding?” Richard smiled catching his breath.  
“Of this world humor.” Phaluura’s tail wiggled gracefully as she held him firm again in her arms.  
“Richard there’s something I want you to now. Please keep it a secret? From the day I met you I wanted to be with you. When it turned out to be that you were destined for someone else my heart was broken. I was about to neglect my duty. Ignore my people’s honor to so remain with you and run off together. But then I couldn’t stand in the way of you. You would be happier with your destiny.” Phaluura showed a few tears which she swept away but in doing so she squished Richard even tighter to her.   
“I still have hopes.” Then she let go of Richard who was trying to imaginary stop his imaginary nosebleed.  
“Paradrona became my sister. When she’s happy, I’m happy. Now she is sad, in pain.” Richard patted her back trying to explain what happened.  
“You’re not kidding. That pain I felt was her pain. But she needs to get strong. Don’t tell her of what happened here. It would only make things harder for her. She has to become strong for everyone. Things seem bad but things will get even harder.” The Draenei paladin grabbed Richard’s arm. The force launched him back into her embrace. She looked deeply in his blue eyes.  
“Is there something you’re not telling us? To save us from more sorrow? I know you Richard. Don’t carry this burden alone.” With an unmotivated smile he looked away while Phaluura let him go.  
“I’m sorry Phala. When Para will have the strength she needs she will tell you personally.” Phaluura bend down a little and kissed him on his cheek as her tale wiggled. She rubbed her hand over his head while letting another tear flow. A hand had reached her face and the human brushed away the tear as if being able to take away the troubles. Richard took Phaluura by the hand as he pulled her towards the palace’s library. “Let’s see how Para let herself go in there?”

 

The times for some flew by. For a mage who could live longer then a normal mortal being it seemed to pass by even faster. Jaina Proudmoore looked in the mirror as she touched her blond hair. It was by an arcane explosion that it turned white silver. It returned by the powers by the Night Elf queen back to her golden shine. Jaina felt whole again yet now she felt a part would leave her. The frost mage turned around and looked at the Quel’dorei Faradrona. The arcane mage came to collect the human from her quarters in Dalaran. Faradrona wanted to show courtesy.   
“You look nice as ever. Let’s leave for Silvermoon shall we?” She conjured a portal and both left for Silvermoon.

 

In the last days preparations were made for Richard’s departure. It was going to take place outside of the city, in a picturesque field. A spot Richard and Paradrona would ride pass by to go on adventures. The field was filled with people who wanted to see his departure. All the Entwined Souls’ friends were gathering close to the human paladin. From farmers to queens all were there to pay their respects and support. Richard wore the clothes he wore the day he dropped by on Azeroth. The glasses he wore were busted and in his pocket. When he was magically healed by the Naruu he hadn’t need of them anymore. Unfortunately no one could heal his heart. Richard said his good bye to the crowd. Richard had said his farewells to Malfurion, Tyrande and Shandris. Wrapped around his arm was Paradrona who wore a wonderful almost transparent red dress with no sleeves and an open back. Glisters scattered across the silk by the many brilliant cut diamonds. A circlet of gold with a silver crescent moon shined in her hair.  
After Jaina had embraced the paladin she sought Kalecgos’s comfort. The blue dragon in mortal form could only nod at Richard as he comforted the frost mage. Richard received a firm handshake of Nozdormu. With a sharp remark about time Richard made the aspect laugh. Alexstrasza didn’t laugh as she embraced Richard soon after. Again her force knocked the air out of his lungs and as always he said nothing so she wouldn’t feel bad. Without a word she stepped back as she touched his face one last time.  
“My love, your time here will last with us for all eternity.” The knight smiled at the dragon queen.  
“Hopefully I didn’t make a too bad of an impression?”  
In front of the green dragon aspect Richard reached for her face. The dragon in mortal form stepped forwards opening her eyes while the hand warmed her cheek. Her hands clutched his arm and hand. After Richard smiled she closed her eyes and gently let go. She wanted to speak but halted. Richard stepped close and kissed her.  
“Dream on Ysera sleep tight.”  
Taken off-guard Phaluura in tears embraced Richard. The tears kept rolling from her face in Richard’s neck.  
“I will miss you Richard. I will miss you so much. I will take care of Paradrona and the children when you’re gone. And you will return. I can feel it.”  
“Just a trip across the galaxy, shouldn’t take long?” Phaluura laughed and patted his back. After Phaluura’s warm embrace followed the hard smack of Incursia in his face. She had walked away earlier when Richard wanted to say goodbye. He knew she would be back except he pictured her crying believing what others didn’t that she had still feelings. As he staggered he felt his cheek glowing like a furnace.  
“Still feeble to a knight.” Incursia embraced Richard like a younger sister would an older brother. Richard laughed as Paradrona cherished Incursia’s hair.  
“I guess Richard has become completely impervious to your curses.” Incursia smiled as she kissed Richard and walked away. Paradrona checked Richard’s cheek. When she noticed Chrystine was standing all silently behind her the red dressed paladin stepped back to make room. Some tears had fallen to the ground as Chrystine touched her necklace. How she wanted to address him with brother but she was too afraid to do so. Richard pulled her close comforting the silent handmaiden.  
“I should have made more I guess for my sister.” Chrystine’s arms crawled around his back as she carefully applied more force. When she let go she waved a greeting.  
“I will say goodbye from you to Alathena.”  
“Thank you. I will like that very much.” Richard kneeled down. As soon as he had one knee on the ground his daughter had embraced him. He actually didn’t need to kneel anymore. She was crying her heart out.  
“Please stay dad? Please don’t go?” She started to pound her fist on his chest. Richard had a little trouble controlling his cool. He stood up still holding her.  
“You have grown a lot lately. I am afraid I have to miss out on the last few inches. Be strong daughter of mine. Farewell Gwen you have to be wise on your own for a while.” Gwendalora was still crying even when Paradrona had placed her hands on the young woman’s shoulders.  
“I will be strong dad. You will be so proud of me.” Chrystine took Gwendalora to be comforted. Now Richard turned his attention to Bailien. The young man stood with a sheeted sword in his hands. Richard stepped forwards and gave him a short firm embrace.  
“Bailien my brave knight as I will be going away it befalls on to you to protect the people. Your mother and I will no longer be the grandmasters of the Knights Devastation. Take my sword to the Hall of Honor. In front of the Masters of our order you will say the words. You will say the words that Thundercloud will teach you.” Bailien didn’t know he had been prepared to become the new grandmaster. Thundercloud and Orno would be at his side. The young man needed to have responsibilities.  
“Dad… farewell.” The young man tried to keep his composure while he clutched the sword tighter. He nodded while he felt the large hand of the Tauren that stood behind him gave him strength. Thundercloud waved at Richard. Richard smiled and almost reached the end of his walk. It was a small Gnome female that was dressed in a priest’s robes that pointed at a watch.  
“Hurry it is almost time.” She felt the hand on her hair followed by a kiss.  
“This is the first time you’re in a rush Chromie.”

 

The bronze dragon in her mortal form giggled at Richard who raised himself now walking to the queen of the Night Elves. Unlike Paradrona she remained in her familiar white dress. The queen hadn’t lost a moment of following Richard saying goodbye to his loved ones. Now it was her turn. She opened her arms wanting to receive a hug. Moon light shined down and illuminated her as her arms closed around his back. Her tears sparkled like gems.  
“Until you will be in my arms again Richard, until I will see your smile I can never be happy.” Azshara gritted her teeth.  
“I love you Richard. I wish you would stay with Paradrona.” Richard had with one hand checked Azshara’s hair. He then caressed her face and kissed her on the lips.  
“Don’t worry I’ll be fine. I miss you too.” Now he would turn to say his last farewell. Paradrona stood smiling with tears in her eyes as she waited for Richard to kiss her. They embraced each other like when they did on their first encounter.  
“What can I say against the person I will miss the most? I love you.” An intimate kiss followed what was going to be the last one in this life. They embraced firmly until he felt being lifted into the air. Paradrona cried as she felt his hand slip away.  
“Farewell my love, I shall be strong, I love you.” Richard saw Paradrona become smaller and smaller and then.

 

Paradrona saw Richard been taken away. He was ascending to the sky as she kept following his eyes. She hoped it never ended but then he glow up and was gone. She almost collapsed as everyone heard her crying. Bailen end Gwendalora wanted to rush to their mother. The two children were stopped by Azshara who embraced them. She whispered in their ears.  
“Wait just a while. Your mother needs time to be strong for all of us.” The queen closed her eyes and wept with the two. Paradrona shed her tears for an hour. She looked up again and threw away her circlet. The paladin took a breath and turned around with a warm smile. The tears she had cried were dried up. Now she was there for others. Azshara let go of Bailien and Gwendalora who soon fell into their mothers embrace. After a while she stood up ready to walk home. All that saw her approach showed their respect. Alexstrasza had shown a bow and after transformed as did the other aspects. She flew away followed by the others. When the green dragon wanted to transform someone had grabbed her hand.  
“Please stay Ysera. Please don’t go?” The dragon in mortal form turned her head to the right and down at the hand that grasped her gauntlet. She stared at the watery orbs of Gwendalora. Ysera opened her eyes. Amazed she replied.  
“The innocence of a child and you are pure Gwendalora. You are able to look into my eyes untroubled like your father. Why do you wish me to remain among the mortals?” The aspect closed her eyelids and became impatient. Gwendalora pulled the dragon with her following the other on their walk back to the city.  
“Because you want to.” Ysera placed her hand on her chest. Her heart beaded faster and spoke for only herself to hear.  
“I do.”

 

At Incursia’s house Paradrona comforted all the Entwined Souls close friends and family. In time she would put on her armor again after her children had become of age. Silvermoon saw one morning a beautiful and famous knight galloped out of the city. Out in the field of the city she halted at a marker. A banner of the Knights Devastation stood proud in the morning sun as a reminder of the person that had left Azeroth after he had done great things. The green background surrounded two golden lions that presented them. Paradrona would ride until the day came her love would return. She spurred her horse to the unknown.

 

A decade came to pass. All was relatively at peace. Azshara had performed her duties at The Temple of the Moon. She walked down the stone stairs. The temple was one of the few stone buildings. The queen wore the same dress as she had since she and her kind had become Night Elves again. Azshara peered over the city as she almost had reached the bottom of the steps. For a moment she gazed at the Eternal Palace. The stone wooden building looked like a large mansion rather than the residence of the most beautiful woman that was Azshara. The daughter of Elune decided to stroll through the Temple Gardens. Her handmaidens were dressed in colorful exotic dresses. Always in the color amber one would recognize Chrystine with her long green hair. Beside her walked Demetria. Her dress was light blue. Her dark purple hair ended in red tips on her shoulders. They were followed by two sentinels. One had her moonglaive while the other had her bow ready for anyone or anything that would threaten their queen. Two more sentinels walked in front of the queen. Tall trees that actually were branches of the world tree Teldrassil were a nice contrast on the green grass near the water that reflected the moonlight. Azshara admired the tranquility of the park. Her thoughts dwindled to the Entwined Souls. She knew Paradrona was roaming around giving those in need a sword against wrongdoing. What was Richard doing? Everything was fine with her. But that would change. A great sorrow would strike her heart.

 

Azshara bowed her head to a sentinel patrol that stood by making a bow when she passed. When she looked up she saw the moon goddess Elune reaching out for her in the night sky. She was sad. Several tears rolled over her cheek and flew through the air. The glisters for a moment looked like the stars at the night sky. A drop from the goddess had touched the soft skin of her daughter. Another one had landed on Chrystine. She stood paralyzed as she saw the message the Mother Moon had shared. The queen’s voice would carry far through the night. Everyone outside would hear their desperate sounding queen.  
“No no, please no.” The whole world of Teldrassil trembled as the pavement around Azshara cracked open. She crashed onto the ground. Demetria rushed down to help Azshara who had fainted. Chrystine dropped on her knees as tears started to flow. When she opened her eyes she rushed to Azshara. The sentinels tried to make sense of the situation.  
“Sound the alarm, bring priestesses quickly.” One blew a horn while another ran to the temple to bring word to the High Priestess. The entire city was put on alert.

 

Tyrande was cleaning up in the temple. Some silver cups were used in a ceremony and needed to be cleaned. She was about to take them away when she entered a trance. The cups dropped down on the floor as Tyrande started to focus her sight. She saw a knight wounded in battle. None other than the Mother Moon picked the sword out of his hand and threw it away. Now the goddess took the body in her embrace and wept. After a while the body of the knight turned to a spark. Elune took it in the palm of her hand and held it close to her chest as she ascended to the night sky. Tyrande saw normal again. As she blinked with her eyes she had understood the vision. The High Priestess felt a teardrop land on her cheek.  
“Richard… Mother Moon help me?” Tyrande had lost many friends in the centuries she had lived. Their losses had pained her. Most of their lives had ended during conflict. Now she had another to mourn. The priestesses came to comfort her and they supported her getting up. Tyrande felt the top of her dress soaked with tears. Her concentration was broken by a sentinel that had walked up the stairs shouting for her.  
“Mistress please hurry and come with me? Queen Azshara has been attacked. The city is on full alert.” Tyrande looked all calm yet her tears didn’t cease to flow.  
“No, she has received one of the most devastating news she could face. Prepare to leave to Silvermoon city. I will comfort Azshara as we will see Paradrona.”

 

The leader of the Earthen Ring Go’el and his wife Aggra were visiting the warchief of the Horde in Ogrimmar. Vol’jin had invited them to join in a feast inside Grommash Hold. The old friends exchanged pleasantries. Open flames of fire lighted the hall. They all sat down in a circle and as the night moved on so did the stories. Many times the men and women laughed. Suddenly some felt a drop of water touch their cheeks. Go’el’s smile ran from his face and stood up. As an Orc he upheld his race’s customs.  
“Follow me outside friends.” The Orc in plain linen robes stepped into the open of the Valley of Strength. He turned for a moment to Vol’jin. The big tusked troll wore only a lion cloth and his face was painted. A large Mohawk decorated his skull. This masculine leader nodded to his friend. The shaman of the Earthen Ring now turned back. His voice roared loud so all of Ogrimmar would hear his call.  
“Come and celebrate the death of a great warrior. We will sing and tell stories to honor his name.” A big roar like a thunderstorm echoed through the city as every Orc was showing respect. A great feast had begun. It was the Orcs way of honoring their hero’s.

 

A group of Tauren were sitting around a campfire and were telling tales. On top of Thunder Bluff the skies were clear and it was cold. Even near the campfire some Tauren had wrapped themselves in a blanket. A battle hardened druid with one broken horn sat on his elder rug. For a moment he thought about his two sisters he had lost many years ago. He was glad he had one brother left although he was not on this planet. He stared at Shandi who started to tell a story. No other Tauren could captivate listeners as she did but Thundercloud’s attention was suddenly taken away. His voice was heavy and sore.  
“Musha.” The Tauren raised up as the others looked at him and in respect waited for the Arch Druid to speak his mind. No cloud could be seen in the moonlight. One drop fell from the sky towards the heavy creature. Thundercloud looked up and grabbed that drop from the moon goddess with his hand. The Tauren snorted and stamped with his hoof almost knocking out the fire. His eyes had narrowed as he stared at the fire that had now flamed stronger by the returning wind.  
”Fellow Tauren let us pray to the winds. A great spirit is set free. Let us help guide him back.”

 

A young woman in her bed looked outside at the moon through her window. She had trouble falling asleep. She suddenly felt a cold drop of water on her face. She touched it and soon it was joint with a tear from herself. She got out of bed and lit a candle. She walked to a chair in her room and sat down. She lifted her knees up and embraced her legs and continued looking at the night sky from her tower on Theramore island. Here she had lost so many friends. Eventually it was rebuilt with the help of those that once attacked her. Even children had helped carrying stone. Suddenly she jumped up.  
“The children.” She in haste looked for her robe. It was with the birth of Bailien and Gwendalora she and Phaluura had become godparents of the two. Although just of age Jaina believed that Gwendalora was still the vulnerable girl that had shown so much potential in the arts of magic.

When she saw the most powerful mage of Azeroth used her magic to cleanse an ancient object her eyes lost her green glow. Her addiction to magic was under control. The taint of fel energy was removed for the green glow had vanished in her eyes. In a forest that by magic was stuck in one season she wheeled her magic. Faradrona had gone for a walk through the forest near her tower. The Quel’dorei mage’s sight caught a glistering in the sky. With a gesture she froze a drop that came out of nowhere. A crystalized drop of water slowly touched the white skin of Faradrona. She gritted her teeth and needed to deplete her anger in a way she only knew. Her magic concentrated while she chanted spells and waved her arms. With a scream she released it all raising her arms up at the sky. A huge pillar of fire could be seen all the way from Silvermoon city that reached to the heavens.

A young Quel’dorei woman was walking over the bridge leading into the Sunfury Spire. The tall standing complex was the seat of the council that led the Sin’dorei people. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, Ranger-General of Silvermoon Halduron Brightwing and Grand Magister Rommath made the decisions since the absence of a ruler. The highly decorated building with colors showed the wealth the Blood Elves possessed. Gwendalora had watched at the rows of guards that stood in front of the entrance. The red carpet with golden decorations felt like walking over grass. The young mage had been here before with her parents but mostly under the care of her aunt Faradrona. This time Gwendalora Windrunner was going to be welcomed officially. Lor’themar politely waved the mage over to come near as he smiled seeing the carefully approaching girl. His sharp sight saw how a drop of water landed on his guest’s cheek. It seemed to freeze the girl in her walk. He shouted her name as the girl collapsed in front of him.  
“Lady Gwendalora.” He barked out orders to the guards that rushed over.  
“Secure the premises. Sent a healer.” The Regent-Lord held Gwendalora in his arm as he saw the girl open her eyes as the tears escaped her now blue sparkling eyes. Lor’themar muttered seeing a miracle.  
“Another one cured.” He presented a golden handkerchief for the daughter of the Entwined Souls. Gwendalora whispered before she started to sod.  
“Dad…”

Incursia was writing markings in the ground using magic. She loved the forest that could be seen far away from her sister’s tower in Goldenbough Pass. The armor of her warlock set lay in the tall grass. Her golden Sin’dorei staff was dropped on her decorative bird like pauldrons and head piece. On bare feet she danced around her axe. Her purple dress and golden hair tried to follow her movements. She was about to summon a creature. She had done this so many times before it was getting to easy. She closed her eyes again and her hands met high above her head as markings started to form around her on the ground. Suddenly she stood still and opened her eyes while touching her cheek. She felt a drop of water. She sat down, pulling her hair behind her ears. After a trauma in her youth in Outland she never wanted to make friends. When a human years ago entered her life she used her skills to test of he was right for her sister. Although she always challenged him Incursia proudly called him her brother. That he would be around didn’t last long. Her anger almost prevented herself from saying goodbye. Incursia had sat down on the ground as she looked up to the sky seeing the sun at the sky shining bright. Her life span would be over several hundreds of years. In her family some had reached four hundred years of age which was considered high for a Sin’dorei. Incursia would reach her adult hood just above a hundred years. That was still far away but he would not be able to celebrate it with them. Her brother must have… She whispered to herself.  
“I will not cry.” Behind her hand the tears dripped from her chin.

 

Two men were dueling in a Sin’dorei stronghold. This was the castle of the Knights Devastation were men and women of all races due their actions were admitted into the order. A seasoned Orc that was just of age during the last war earned to wear the colors. His clothes were always brown leather. That way he assured the people would recognize his order’s colors which he wore with pride over his jacket and in his heart. The former grand-masters asked him to train the new leader. That training had come to an end years ago. To see if his student was in good health he tried to best the young Sin’dorei. He had strong resemblances to his father in character. The young man smiled as the Orc smashed his axe on the shield of the grand-master. Orno had picked up again his quest of supplying the people with clothes wherever he went with his horse and wagon. That was his task during peacetime. He would leave today but not before knowing for certain Bailien was the strong warrior he had forged with Thundecloud. He felt a drop of water and his opponent stood frozen in front of him.  
“My lord…” The Orc moved quick to the side of his young friend. The tall Orc looked into the watery blue eyes and saw him nod. Orno slammed a fist on his chest and turned around. With two hands on the grip the warrior almost broke the handle of his axe as he with force roared a battle cry. The thunderous call had placed the castle on full alert as every Orc now uttered the same battle cry. Their comrades in arms who bled and fought beside the green or brown skinned Orcs knew the ways how they honored their fallen. Bailien laid a hand on his friend.  
“I will leave to Gwendalora. Orno I…” The Orc tried to comfort in the way he knew how.  
“When you travel to Silvermoon our songs we sing here to honor your fallen father shall guide you home. Strength.”

 

A wandering knight was walking through the streets of Stormwind. The crowd around her was in a good mood. The local market was a nice place to visit. There was a yearly market. All races would stall out the wears from their region. Phaluura laughed as she saw the ambassador of the Orcs Growda Skullbasher being pulled from stand to stand by the ambassador of the Night Elves Valaire Shadowflight. She danced clapping her hands as he tried out things. Phaluura waved at the tired Orc who was obviously restraining himself in the attempt not to hurt the kind feelings of his Night Elf friend. The Draenei knight walked through the busy streets as she tried out foods and games as well. Laughing and signing raised the spirits of the people. It was the king of Stromwind Anduin Wrynn who had welcomed the joyful paladin. He even blushed when she had given him a kiss to thank him for his kindness. Phaluura saw a stand for some nice souvenirs of this day. As she walked over she was caught by a feeling. A drop of water rolled down her face as she witnessed a vision. An image became clear of an injured soldier. He wore cloth in the colors of his surroundings as did his comrades in arms. They tried to field dress the wound with green bandages. One pushed hard on the soldier’s abdomen to try to stop the flow of dark red blood that poured untroubled. The sun had risen in the sky. Now Phaluura saw a smoking bunker made out of sacks. The soldier stared at the landscape and smiled seeing the wonderful trees as the sun shined through its branches below the hill they were on. While dying, he had helped out some fellow soldiers achieving an objective. To keep the losses to a minimum he took a risk and paid for it with his life. His comrades were grateful and tried to stop his bleeding. He stared over the landscape to enjoy the last seconds of a beautiful view. Then Phaluura heard his last words as life left him.  
“Para...” Her trance had ended and so did her joyful time in Stormwind. She was in one of the busiest of cities on the planet. But she never felt more alone then now standing in a busy crowd.

Their queen looked satisfied a she watched how her children were flying around the Wyrmrest Temple. She had taken on her elven form to see her kind from a mortal’s point of perspective. It was time to visit the family that had accepted her as their own. The boy that found her horns most interesting should had grown into a handsome young man by now. The dragon queen conjured an apple imaging that she would be offered refreshments in Silvermoon city. Her hand brought the fruit to her face and examined it only to drop it out of her hand. Alexstrasza had also received a message like a lot of people who were close friends of the Entwined Souls. She didn’t want to receive it. The tear rolled over her cheek and slowly of her chin. She was struggling not to cry. The thoughts of losing another one she loved so very dear was too much for the aspect. In a flash she transformed in to the mother of all dragons and took to the sky. Above the tower she roared with all her might.

 

The green dragon Ysera woke from her dream as her eyes opened. The last time she had opened them was at a farewell moment of her friend. The dragon was sick in her stomach of what she had seen. A large amount of air was inhaled by the emerald dragon as her devastating powers expressed her concerns. Flames in a wide pattern engulfed the landscape and consumed the aspects surrounding. She wanted to protect herself. The flames will take out this unsettling news. But through the flames a glistering of water hit the side of her head. Ysera transformed into her mortal form and made herself small.  
“No… no.” Her arms held her legs tightly. This was as small as she could be in this form. Her sister arrived transforming in midflight and landed next to her. Without a word Alexstrasza had walked up to her crying sister and embraced her. With a whisper she comforted her.  
“Please don’t be sad. He will return to us and once more shall enrich our lives and we can share our love for Richard.”

 

She rode through the rain at night over the hills and into the forest. As she road through the forest she tried to keep sight. The green tabard showed cuts of slashes from the blades that attacked her. The armor was enchanted and sustained no marks. She repelled an attack on a village against bandits the day before. The people were rejoiced for being saved so she was invited to stay for her aid. The village was a small settlement in Kalimdor inhabited by dwarfs. But she declined. Allowing herself not to feel the comfort of a happy home. She passed through the night to her new destination to nowhere. Tired from her voyage she suddenly stopped. A strange feeling besieged her. As Azshara had seen the moon goddess Elune so did Paradrona. In the rain she saw a glistering in one of the drops falling down. It touched her face. In the back of her head she knew this day would come soon. She climbed from her horse and got on her knees and stared into the distance. She felt that her guts were pulled inside out and she grabbed her stomach. The one person she had loved more than anyone else was no more. She felt the loneliness as her world turned dark and empty. In the morning she was still sitting on the ground. It stopped raining in the evening before however the ground she was kneeling on was still wet.   
“I shall be strong Richard…” Her legs and feet were cramped but the pain was nothing compared to what her heart had sustained. Paradrona gathered her strength, mounted and set for home.

 

Tyrande had Azshara’s head on her lap as the queen lay on her couch on her balcony as the sun’s rays woke her up. Chrystine and Demetria wanted to serve food and drinks. The queen with a kind gesture declined. The High Priestess tried to smile as she took Azshara’s hand.  
“Richard’s life in the light was short but no one ever shined as bright. The second phase of the vision has begun Azshara. Now we wait.”

 

A sword sank into the soil. The handle was gripped by two hands and leaned on by the head of a knight. She was caught in prayers. Paradrona had taken the armor of Richard and had placed it on a white marble slap. Faradrona with magic placed an aura of white flames around it. Behind the slap was the standard of Paradrona and her husband. It had stood there for a decade and still the cloth hadn’t faded in the slightest. Again the scene was outside of the city on the spot where Richard was taken away from Paradrona. Paradrona herself made the memorial that would be a marker of were the spot was where her heart was broken on that field. That day she did became strong but also it was the day she never let her emotions be shown to anyone. Now this place was the scene to say farewell again. Many people once again turned up to say goodbye.

 

A knight in bright shining armor in full weaponry was the first to step up. As he removed his helmet one knee touched the ground. One hand gripped his sword.  
“Find your way back father. We will fight in your honor. You will find this world as you left it.” Gwendalora kneeled beside him and grabbed his shoulder. She could not suppress her sadness.  
“Dad, we love you, we need you please give us a sign you are fine?” The young knight stood up and walked away with his head held high. Her hand now dropped to the ground. Gwendalora bowed her head and brushed away her tears. With her right hand she waved a spell that wrote farewell markings in a circle around the site. The light blue markings amplified the light when a tear hit the outer ring when Gwendalora walked away.  
Then the queen of the Night Elves walked up in front of the burning armor and raised her hands. Blue glowing dust fell from her hands which landed on the armor what turned in scarlet flames for a while. Azshara levitated while looking at the sky. The moon at the sky lit up and the rays during brought day light would shine into the fire. An explosion of silver light blasted into every direction.  
“My mother now will take you in her arms and guide you where you can be at peace, my dear friend.” She bowed and descended and walked away. She would stop several times to breathe to prevent herself from crying. She wanted to be strong too. Her expressions were mainly emotionless. When she would smile or cry her true emotions were revealed but only one person could trigger them. After she slowly had walked away another queen took her place. Alexstrasza in her mortal elven form had thought about the ones she lost. The aspect kneeled down and touched the ground blowing fire. The grass around the slap made room for a flower bed. As she stood up she tried to suppress her tears. She wasn’t able to stop all of them.

She wanted to comfort Paradrona who was a few steps away. She as Azshara tried to be a support to the others. In her heart however she was barely strong enough to keep her emotions under control.  
“In my soul I carve your tale, your spirit in live never failed, forever remain free so you can go to the places you want to be. Until we will meet again... my love.” That day friends and family and many people that came said good bye in their own ways. Phaluura was the last one to say good bye. She made her peace, stood up and walked to Paradrona. She stood behind the paladin and placed her hands on Paradrona’s shoulders. With a weakened voice she addressed her High Elf friend.  
“It is time to stand up and comfort your loved ones. I… I… will try to help.” Paradrona stared at the armor, stood up and waved her hand. “Don’t you dare to take your time on the other side Richard.”


	10. Detour

In a moistures hot cave east in the hills of Howling Fjord a dragon was sleeping. She was special in almost every way. Alexstrasza was the largest of her flight and so was her heart. As one of the aspects the Life-binder had obligations of protecting Azeroth together with her fellow aspects. There had been five when they first were empowered by the Titans. One of them became corrupt and tried to devastate the world on several attempts. Eventually by giving their powers Deathwing was destroyed in body and in mind. The aspects thought they had outlived their usefulness and shunned away. Kalecgos restored their faith in themselves when he uncovered an artifact to do just that. After time some of their amazing powers was replenished and the aspects where almost in their original roles. There was still a gap. The Black dragon flight was missing yet there was one left the Black Prince Wrathion who wasn’t going to for fill that role. The dragon queen’s warm breath escaped her mouth as she in her sleep changed to her mortal form. On the flower bed it seemed the Life-binder had a pleasant dream.

 

Something disturbed the dragon queen in her sleep. Alexstrasza felt the presence of someone she loved very dear. A fright overcame her as she felt the entity leave. As she woke up she stretched a hand reaching out as she whispered.  
“Don’t leave? Allow me to carry your essence?” However her questions were unanswered. Alexstrasza had stood up and wanted to follow of who ever had entered her mind when a sound of another dragon entering the cave stopped her. A green dragon had walked in. Gently She of the Dreaming lowered her head to her sister.  
“It was him wasn’t he?” Alexstrasza stepped back and changed to her dragon form.  
“When I went to sleep I dreamt about the times when we were five dragon flights. Then I felt a warm sensation and transformed laying myself on a flower bed. I saw someone sit beside me in my dream. He was watching me making me feel comfortable. I was a part of the five aspects. Where Neltharion was supposed to be there was someone else. I couldn’t see clearly. We all stared at a girl in the center. Then he left and so I woke up.”

 

“Faradrona? Faradrona?” A Quel’dorei lady was woken up from her sleep. She moved under her blood red sheets. Slowly she got up and brushed the hair from her face. Gently she pushed away the dark transparent purple blinds around her bed. In her underwear she stepped half asleep in her slippers and went in search for her morning robes. Outside it was still dark. Why had she woken up? Again a voice called for her. Faradrona opened her eyes wide and rushed to the staff that was displayed on a table across the room.

 

In the past aiding the arch druid Malfurion fight against the demi-god Ragnaros she followed a lead after discovering something on the planes of Firelands. The bronze dragon flight eventually guided her to the blue dragon flight. There a dragon named Tarecgosa got the mage in contact with Kalecgos. A plot was being unraveled of the Twilight dragon flight. Tarecgosa lost her life in freeing Kalecgos before he would be executed. Faradrona was asked to carry the essence of Tarecgosa. Haste was required to find a permanent resting place for that essence. The Sin’dorei mage returned back to the Firelands where she joined her sisters and an army to defeat their adversaries. With a branch of the world tree Nordrassil she syphoned the energies needed from strong creatures to keep Tarecgosa’s essence alive. After the defeat of Ragnaros, Faradrona took the heart of the ancient elemental Fire lord. With it Kalecgos was able to put all the gathered magic’s together to keep his sister’s essence alive in the newly created staff. Tarecgosa’s Rest showed the shape of her horns at the top. In time however it seemed the staff lost its power. The arcane mage heard Tarecgosa less and less.

 

“Faradrona?” As she held Tarecgosa’s Rest a tear escaped her eye.  
“Tarecgosa is that you?” After a small silence Faradrona’s question was answered.  
“I am glad you still carry me even when I rarely am able to come forth. You have already given so much. I have a task to do. I need your help once more mortal.” Faradrona touched the horns of her staff. “I will be your medium.”

 

Under the cover of darkness a hooded lady walked in Stormwind dressed in a dark purple cloak. To the few city guards it seemed she was talking to herself. Although the guards couldn’t make out of what she was saying. At the gates she stopped at a dragon’s head.   
“Onyxia. Perhaps the best choice of the black dragons. If not the only choice seeming almost all black dragons are destroyed accept for the Black Prince. It seems Varian Wrynn cherished a specific hate against this one. He would never had given consent to relinquish Onyxia’s remains for she was the cause that lead to his wife’s death. A tragic tail Tarecgosa. Anduin might give perhaps consent however that still needs time. Are you sure we need her Tarecgosa? She too was tainted by the Old Gods you know?”  
“Yes mortal she will be crucial for my plan to help the aspects. I will aid in making a portal to Alexstrasza.” Faradrona was surprised.  
“We can’t just drop into a dragon’s lair even if the Life-binder accepted us as her family? We…” There was a small giggle from the staff and again Faradrona thought to hear a change in the blue dragon’s voice.  
“She never had any trouble when I dropped by unannounced.” Guards were blinded by a fierce light. When they were able to look in the dark they saw the empty spot were the head of Onyxia used to be displayed.

 

A portal opened near the Wyrmrest Temple. Dragon’s looked surprised and approached the scene. They saw a mage with waving her magic hovering a dragon head’s skull. A large red dragon stepped forwards.  
“Stop mortal. Explain your existence.” An even larger dragon dropped by from the tower.  
“Stand down Tornatrasz. Let my friends pass.” The largest red dragon bend down and continued in her warm voice.  
“I welcome you Faradrona and Tarecgosa. What brings you here with this evil? Do you need a hand to destroy it?” The sound of Tarecgosa was different to Alexstrasza.  
“No my friend I have come here to answer your dream.” Alexstrasza transformed and walked to Faradrona.  
“My dream Tarecgosa? How do you know about it?”  
“All in due time. All shall be revealed.”

 

With days of chanting Faradrona acting as Tarecgosa’s medium and Alexstrasza channeling beside her the black dragon Onyxia was reborn. She was smaller than her kind was however what she lacked in size she had made up in schemes. She was fierce, upset and ready to kill. With all her might she fought. As red, blue, green and bronze dragons were flying away Faradrona remained. She was frightened yet Tarecgosa urged to stay in the turmoil.  
“Let me show you a trick I learned from my friend the Night Elf queen herself.” A beam left Tarecgosa’s Rest. Onyxia was transformed in her mortal form. She was unable to use her powers at all. As she tried to run away Faradrona slowed her with arcane magic. Tarecgosa whispered to Faradona. Faradrona looked surprised.  
“But that is…? Very well.” As Onyxia screamed out loud cursing everyone the mage’s arm hit the dragon’s behind again and again. Faradrona made her staff hover as she had grabbed the dragon in human form, bended Onyxia over her lap and spanked her. After a while Onyxia was in tears. Tarecgosa intervened.  
“Now you are distracted we can proceed.” As the lights in the sky brightened the plane of time and space distorted the area. There was Onyxia kneeled down trying to shelter her from dark beings that were all around her.  
“Faradrona, take me and destroy all that evil on this plane, that way we can free Onyxia from her evil. It is all very easy, with a little tweaking into physics here and there.” Faradrona used her magic as she smiled hearing Tarecgosa giggle. When it was over they saw Onyxia smile at them.  
Faradrona saw her smile disappear as the black dragon in mortal form pointed behind them.  
“Look out behind you.” Faradrona was hit from behind as the plane of time and space was back to normal. It was Wrathion that had attacked Faradrona. Tarecgosa screamed out. Alexstrasza was busy trying to shield her friends. It was Onyxia that transformed to her dragon form and charged. Her choice of words had changed as it had with Tarecgosa.  
“Fara. Now you pay little brat.” As she rushed forwards Alexstrasza tried to stop her. However she was too late. Onyxia stepped over Faradrona and stopped her cousin’s fire. Tarecgosa moaned.  
“Faradrona, I feel abandoned, hold me? Don’t leave me whoever you are?” Onyxia was taking out Wrathion. She stopped. Onyxia transformed into her human form.  
“This way I am used to fighting.” Onyxia used her powers to turn earth into a sword and a shield.  
“You fought my friends once and lost. It seems I have that chance too to beat you also.” Onyxia cut away and before Wrathion by magic strokes knew it he was defeated. Onyxia stopped. As she dropped her weapons she whispered to herself.  
“Thank you dear friend, for bringing me back I can never repay you.” Alexstrasza had walked to Wrathion and changed to her dragon self.  
“You disturbed a matter of an aspect young dragon. I cleanse you of evil and sent you on your way.” Alexstrasza emitted gold light and Wrathion experienced a warm sensation. It would take time for him to wake out of his trance. The dragon queen moved around to face the other black dragon.  
“For now witness as life begins anew. What possess you Onyxia?” Hesitant she answered.  
“I was cleansed from madness of the Old Gods. A most friendly spirit helped me take control of the situation. He is weakened and has gone back to his friend to finish what he started.” She looked at Tarecgosa’s Rest. Faradrona was resting on her staff recovering from the knock over. One hand felt her head in hopes to stop the pounding.  
“Are you alright Tarecgosa?”  
“Yes Faradrona. I am at peace again. Now mortal we go to the next phase. Finding a consort for our new friend.” Faradrona looked surprised.  
“What have you all planned, you told me about restoring the dragons partly to their full glory to protect Azeroth. Now this, you amaze me my friend. Also you act more… youthful.”

 

Up in the Twin Peaks dragons and mages had gathered. The aspects were ready to catch a specific creature. Jaina had walked through the snow to Faradrona who never seemed to let go of her staff. Some days ago the Sin’dorei had asked her friend from the Kirin Tor to research some magical techniques. In the morning her friend took Jaina for a flight. In a square Faradrona with her staff transformed into the dragon Tarecgosa. The mage of the Kirin Tor was no stranger at riding a dragon however Tarecgosa was pulsing with magic. As they flew from the city that was up in the sky the landscape pass them by. The blond mage hiding away had seen the aspects once in the Wyrmrest Temple. Only Alexstrasza had known Kalecgos had brought her. Now she saw all four at a mountain ridge. The four magnificent dragon’s scales shined in the reflected light of the sun. This time she would be very near them. It was scary for her. Her powers meant nothing compared to theirs.

 

Tarecgosa landed near them and returned her essence back to her staff. Faradrona saw how Jaina fell down and a wave of snow buried them both. Kalecgos had come near and lend his wing to pull the ladies up. Faradrona still had hold of her staff. It would be the first time Jaina would hear Tarecgosa’s voice.  
“Sorry about that, it was funny to see thou.” Alexstrasza giggled while the other aspects laughed. As Jaina was wiping of the snow of her robe she looked at the staff.  
“Well are you certain our target flies by this route?” In her mind Jaina heard the voice of Tarecgosa.  
“I am pretty positive. I am whispering because I trust you goldy locks. Sometimes she is pretty small in her mortal guise but she would be in big trouble if others could hear us. My friend of the bronze dragon flight can’t help herself.” Jaina fell back in the snow staring at the staff. She brought a hand to her lips. There had been one person to call her by that name… A low voice took the mage out of her trance.  
“Here he comesss. Be ready.”

 

A brown and black proto-dragon was flying high over the landscape. A shout came from Faradrona.  
“We arrived just in time prepare yourself. Fire.” Jaina saw how Faradrona casted a first folly at the dragon in the sky followed by the aspects that used more time to cast their spell. Energy had concentrated from their gullets that now joined Faradrona’s beam. The beam from Onyxia was modest in force as the violet beam was rather dull compared to the others. Alexstrasza tried to speak courage to the new chosen leader of the Black dragon flight.

 

The time-lost proto-dragon descended while he changed form and shape. Faradrona had told her friend she would witness something that hadn’t been seen for over fifteen thousand years. She was not disappointed. A fully grown black male dragon had landed in front of the arcane mage. The dragon was surprised to see a Quel’dorei mage in front of him. He was able to speak and understood languages now. Faradrona greeted him.  
“Welcome, Healfixion of the Black Dragon flight. How do you feel?” The new named dragon lowered his head and sniffed the mage.  
“A scent of a friend… I am glad to be here… forgive me… speech is… new to me.” The dragon laughed.  
“It will take time… to make progress… but… I am ready for the… advanced class… soon.” Faradrona smiled as she turned around.  
“Let me introduce you to the leaders of their flights.” Faradrona explained the names and titles of the aspects until they came at Onyxia. She was restless. Alexstrasza calmed her down as Faradrona explained Onyxia.  
“This is Onyxia, brood mother of the Black Dragon flight. And perhaps if time allows she might be your…?” Healfixion didn’t understand the hint of the mage. He carefully moved pass her and sniffed Onyxia’s scent.  
“I am pleased… to meet you. I have need to… impress.” The black dragon took flight as did Onyxia. Nozdormu the Timeless closed his eyes and raised his head high.  
“Do not worry the brood mother hasss found her new consssort.”

 

After their stop in Northrend a week had gone by and the group left for the Well of Eternity. When they arrived they were expected. Around the well stood beacons with Kaldorei and Sin’dorei mages. The five dragon flight’s leaders were asked to enter several marked circles which were surrounded by shamans of the Orcs, Tauren and Draenei. Paradrona had walked up to Faradrona and laid her hands on Tarecgosa’s Rest and whispered.  
“I know you are in there it seems you were busy helping a friend. It seems it has taken a lot of you. I am here Richard I am here.” A warm feeling rushed through the staff to the paladin. Azshara stood behind her and placed a hand on hers.  
“It is time, the alignment of the stars is right. I am sorry Paradrona.” Faradrona let go of the staff and gave it to Azshara who levitated to the center of the Well of Eternity. She looked at the staff.  
“This will take much of you. You are already tired Richard. You do this for your friends. Please pull through.” The Night Elf queen felt she needed to do what Richard wanted from her so she raised two arms with the staff in her right arm. In her left she carried a cup. Day turned into night as she started to channel her powers. The well emitted an immense light. As she emptied the cup into the well a silver beam shot to all the dragon flight’s leaders. The beams connected the five dragons and the crystals. After half an hour the light diminished and the night turned to day again. Azshara glided over the waters. Paradrona was shocked seeing the staff was gone. The aspects of Azeroth were five again. They all stared at a girl in the center of the group. It came to Alexstrasza. It was as in her dream. Now she could see Onyxia as the black dragon flight’s aspect and the little girl was Tarecgosa that now stood in the middle.

 

Tarecgosa’s voice was heard.  
“I am again my own.” Tarecgosa had emerged out of the energy that had left the staff which completely had dissolved. Her mortal form was that of a child accept with her horns also visible.  
“Yes I have helped you. You used my body and soul dear friend to restore the aspects. You did more you gave me life again.” Kalecgos looked surprised at Tarecgosa and walked to her.  
“How? You told only to give a portion of power to Onyxia. Now we are fully restored sister. Your powers are equal to an aspect and you are alive?” Someone seemed to speak through her.  
“Her essence was intact and however with Faradrona to morph in her old form I was only able to bring her back partly. I am drained. She is alive yet she has to grow to become her full former self.” Tarecgosa still floating talked to herself.  
“I don’t mind. I am happy and alive thanks to you. I can never repay you.” Tarecgosa descended while the aura she emitted diminished. On her knees she reached out with one hand. As tears escaped her eyes she smiled talking to the sky.  
“Please don’t go? I don’t mind being your vessel, please stay? When will I see you again? Farewell my friend until we meet again.” Kalecgos kneeled beside Tarecgosa. Faradrona stood in front of her.  
“How is he?” Faradrona became a little emotional.  
“He wouldn’t say. When the time is right he will surprise me. There is more. He wanted me to say you all have done well. He can’t wait to meet you all again.” Paradrona swept the tears from her face as she smiled.  
“There is no doubt. That was my Richard. He is almost home.” 

 

Tarecgosa in the form of a little girl with the horns of an aspect, walked confident and waving a finger to Faradrona.  
“Well mortal one you no longer control my world. No longer mortal shall it be your will that brings me forth. I am free mortal of your command.” Kalecgos stood up looking surprised at Faradrona of Tarecgosa’s behavior.  
“I no longer serve you Faradrona.” Tarecgosa took Faradrona’s hands.  
“I was born under a special sign and was suspected to be of a great destiny. Now that destiny has revealed itself to me mortal. I am off importance to the blue dragon flight mortal.” The girl now looked down and blushed.  
“May I become your apprentice and continue serving you?” Kalecgos was surprised and waited Faradrona’s answer.  
“Are you sure Richard’s soul has left your body Tarecgosa?”  
“Yes, do you accept me, please say you will?”  
“I honor your request if Kalecgos will give his consent.” The large blue scaled dragon shook his head in the sky and lifted his wings.  
“You will be missed Tarecgosa but it will be a great honor that you will be under Faradrona her care.” Tarecgosa hugged Faradrona as if she was hugging an older relative. Faradrona smiled as she touched Tarecgosa’s hair.  
“You shall live with me at my tower near the village of Sunsail Anchorage. I most likely cannot teach anything of magic’s however I can teach the ways of the people.”  
“It is all the same to me Faradrona. I just… want to be with you.”

Alexstrasza walked to Onyxia.  
“How do you feel?” Onyxia stared at Paradrona, Tarecgosa and Faradrona and changed in her mortal form. She briefly felt her horns.  
“I am alive, have a kind consort, brood mother, Earthwarder and free of hate and revenge.” A tear rolled of her cheek.  
“I am happy, why am I crying?” Alexstrasza smiled.  
“That is a tear of joy.”  
“Alexstrasza I do not deserve this. For all that I have done. What crimes my flight has inflicted to this world. I can never repay you all.” Others had joined the two as Alexstrasza smiled.  
“This world shall never be perfect. It must remain a world with challenges were all can live in harmony and prosperity. If you can accept this and live in happiness he will come to you and ask you your most precious thing.” Onyxia smiled through her tears.  
“I will give my life to him if need be.” Ysera had transformed as well and touched Onyxia’s face.  
“The most precious gift if you are at peace living in harmony with everyone else is your friendship.” Paradrona placed a hand on her chest.  
“He will try to sneak up on you as he so often did with the other dragons. Besides Ysera he has succeeded.” Ysera laughed.  
“When he has returned he will try but he will not prevail doing that with me. I gave him a gift once, he has never figured it out and every time he tried a different approach to surprise me. I can only dream of what it will be next time we meet.” Azshara had walked over as well.  
“I am afraid it will take a long time. He told you that Onyxia needed to be empowered to be able to ward the earth. Instead he restored the aspects to their full strength and even wanted to help our new little friend. Richard needs to rest his soul sustained damage… he needs rest. But Paradrona?” Azshara showed a faint smile.  
“Richard can’t wait to be reunited with you.”


	11. Rebirth

A silhouette glided through the night over the calm Great Sea. The dragon flew with great speed. The moonlight threw the shade on the waters that was approaching the coast of Sunstrider Island. It was hard to make out the green color of her scales until her splendor landed at the high cliffs. A rider under the cover of darkness climbed on top of the dragon which with great force continued her voyage. Together they flew over the ruins of Silvermoon towards Eversong Forest.

 

At Fairbreeze Village a hard turn was made to an area that was once known as the Scorched Grove. An area that was once burned down was now luscious farm land and rich with forests. With the Scourge invasion the lands south of Eversong Forest were tainted by blight. That was the infestation from the undead that corrupted everything from plants to animals sterilizing the lands. To stop the spread an area was burned by the Sin’dorei. When blight was eradicated with the help of the Night Elves the Scorched Grove blossomed. The dragon and her rider looked over this area from the mountains. Their focus was a Sin’dorei farm. It was owned by a young widower.

 

Valeera Sanguinar had a troubled past. Her parents were killed by bandits. Surviving the Scourge onslaught that almost decimated the Quel’dorei she lived her years as a thief until she was caught and jailed. The rogue ended up as a gladiator to eventually escape. She had become a friend of the human Stormwind king Varian Wrynn and the Night Elf druid Broll Bearmantle. After those adventures she slipped from the records trying to find her purpose in life and help her people. Through the years she had found someone whom she married. On their way to raise a farm a Troll party had killed her husband and left her badly wounded. The lady Faradrona brought the trolls to justice and gave patronage to the grieving widow. Valeera had built the farm and cultivated the land near the large forests. She had a hard life without her husband she lost a few years earlier. Her work on their farm was hard. But she wanted to keep their dream of a peaceful existence alive.

 

Valeera walked outside and her eyes needed to adept to the dark. She fell on the ground on her porch when she saw a life dragon only a few meters away from her. The green dragon towered her house as the former rogue heard the creature breathing. Her concentration now focused on the female knight that stepped from the dragon’s side and approached her. The plate shined in the moonlight.  
Valeera recognized the golden lions on the knight’s tabard. Her breath was caught when an astonishing face of the woman revealed herself when the helmet was removed. The knight pulled up the rogue.  
“Do not fear us. No harm will come to you. We come with no ill intentions. We have come to tell you that you will bare a son implanted by the goddess Elune. Your son is a hero that died years ago. The lady Faradrona Windrunner of the Eversong Forest will be your protector. Take care of your child Valeera, cherish him.” The woman heard the emotions in the knight’s voice. The unknown lady climbed back on the dragon. Valeera stepped down the porch and looked at the rider of the dragon.  
“Forgive me my rudeness but who are you?”  
“We are to remain unknown. Now live a happy life. Farewell Valeera.” The widow sought support as the downdraft was severe. The dragon roared that echoed through the valley. 

 

Valeera woke up that morning thinking of what she had witnessed was all a dream. She had seen some pretty amazing stuff in the past however a dragon aspect accompanied by a Quel’dorei? The idea of having a child was a lingering dream of most women. In the evening Valeera was sharpening her scythe when she was alarmed by a tremor. At the edge of the forest a group of Hawkstriders and Nightsabers came in full view. The group of riders was approaching her location. In the sunset she saw banners of the lady Faradrona and of someone else. They came near, it were Sin’dorei and Kaldorei.

 

She recognized lady Faradrona the other important rider was breathtakingly amazing. Amber gold eyes, silvery long hair, the queen of the Night Elves. She came to the conclusion she hadn’t been dreaming last night. The rogue almost panicked putting the scythe aside and cleaned her hands with her skirt. Valeera greeted them with the deepest respect. Her head bowed low when she felt a force gently lifting her back up and felt tranquility from the Night Elf queen and the sound of a kind voice of the lady Faradrona.  
“Valeera, you are a resident of the lands that are under my protection. You have been here for years. I know about your loss a few years ago were after you came here to continue your dream of a peaceful existence. Those who were responsible for your husband’s death were caught and punished. Your wellbeing and safety are under my personal care by orders of Silvermooncity and of a favor of queen Azshara.”  
“My Mother Moon be with you Valeera, it is nice to finally meet you.” Valeera invited the group into her humble dwellings of the farm. She made some tea for her unusual guests. What could it be that they came here for? Embarrassed she tried to bring tea in a plain pot. Tremors went through the young woman’s arms serving the daughter of Elune. Tales were told by other farmers and travelers about the beloved queen of the Kaldorei. Now she would see the legend that looked as breathtaking as a goddess. She was puzzled of what brought the queen here but all would be revealed to her.

 

Azshara took the plate with cups and the tea pot out of Valeera’s hands and used her magic to get a chair up for the former rogue.  
“Please sit down Valeera do not be frightened.” Azshara poured the tea while explaining why they had come.  
“My High Priestess Tyrande had a vision. Combined with the knowledge of the Emerald Dream from the druids we found out that a hero is going to be reborn. The Mother Moon sought you out. A kind but strong spirit with the desire of becoming a mother and guided his soul to you. You are with child Valeera.” Azshara placed her hand on the woman’s womb the young mother was surprised. Could it be I carry a life?  
“I feel an extra energy within you. There will be no doubt you were blessed by Elune. His name will be Richard and he will once more serve Azeroth and Dreanor.”  
“Why would the goddess of the moon pick me a Sin’dorei farmer, a former Sin’dorei rogue?” Azshara received a handkerchief from Chrystine and dried Valeera’s tears away.  
“It matters not what you do it matters what you are in your heart. Richard’s character would be most fitting in this environment. Close to nature, hard work, modesty, determination and self-reliance and a very kind mother.”  
“What about a farther?” Queen Azshara hesitated to answer as she sipped some tea.  
“It will be another part in his rebirth, the feeling of sorrow. Valeera, there is one more thing. All that you have learned today must remain a secret for the sake of you and the boy’s protection. Do not even tell your son. I will station a group of sentinels close by just in case danger might present itself. Before we departure there is one last thing.” Azshara’s voice became louder.  
“I bless you Valeera and you Richard may you both live in tranquility. May the light of my mother shine upon you both and give you happiness.” Azshara gave her blessing now she wasn’t to see Richard until the day he would seek out Azshara himself. The same went for all the other friends and family he had known. After some time the delegation left Valeera’s home. When the queen rode off in the night she looked back.  
“Until I will see you and Paradrona again as one, I wish you farewell my friend.”

 

After nine moons the sentinels that were stationed in the local forest assisted Valeere with the birth of her child. The sentinels in the bedchamber rushed up and down brining mooncloth and warm water. Saysana held Valeera’s hand while dipping the laboring Sin’dorei’s forehead. The rogue breathed calmly when she felt the contractions. She remained calm but Saysana felt her hand being crushed. The battle hardened sentinel knew how to deal with pain. Also the young mother. Valeera was nervous this was her first experience. More contractions uncontrolled followed until Felena Starflower called that Valeera was dilated enough. She touched the laboring woman’s thighs.  
“When you’re ready Valeera you push. We cannot stop once it has started.” Valeera gripped and pushed. Her pelvis felt being pushed apart. Between the contractions Valeera breathed fast in a natural response regaining strength as she had done in the arenas. She felt a burning sensation when Felena brought the news. The sentinel had pushed the warm wet moon cloth to her womb.  
“The head is visible now calm down Valeera. Take your time now.” Valeera tried to remain strong but the sentinels heard the woman squeal. Slowly Valeera gave a few more pushes. Felena had taken the baby in her hands while she smiled.  
“The Mother Moon has blessed you with a healthy baby boy you have done well.” Valeera in a tired state took her baby in her arms in full happiness. “Hello my little hero.”

 

Beyond the forest was a tower. At the top a young Quel’dorei man was overlooking that forest. In the back a large group of women were gathered. The queen of the Night Elves came standing next to Bailien. He looked to the side and distorted his lips.  
“I was under the impression that only a few people were going to be informed about my dad’s rebirth?” Azshara turned her head at the women that were waiting at the bowl she had placed to see what was going on at Valeera’s house. She placed a hand on his face.  
“I am sorry my son, I couldn’t ignore their feelings, their yearning.”

 

Paradrona was holding Gwendalora in her arms while the women sat on the crimson red pillows surrounded by handmaidens, mages, aspects and sentinels. Her smile had brightened everyone around her. The paladin wished she was there to hold the child. Alexstrasza placed a hand on Paradrona’s shoulder.  
“Life begets life, and the cycle of life is reborn anew. Richard will find you.” The Life-binder reminded Paradrona that everyone that Richard new in life was not to cross his path so his memory that would slowly come back would not disturb his delicate mental state. Her son watched as Azshara returned to sit with the others on the pillow and see Valeera with her baby.

 

Thundercloud and Malfurion had just walked the steps up the tower. Thundercloud’s horn almost ripped the transparent red curtain to the plateau.  
“Guess we arrived too late to see the birth?” A gigglish voice of a tiny creature was heard. She carried a golden staff as the Gnome wore a priestess’s robe. She was actually the bronze dragon Chromie.  
“That’s no problem silly. I can turn back time with that bowl of Azshara.” She wanted to raise her arms and start the spell when she was stopped by Bailien.  
“No. No there is no need great one. We should get to business.” The grand-master welcomed the druids and led them to a table where he opened a map. He explained the area. Go’el arrived and joined them as for Aggra joined the chatting women. Bailien greeted the Orc and continued his duty.  
“We must come with an idea to protect my father. The Night Elves have selected their best sentinels that are stationed in the forest next to the farm. As an arranged exchange in troops between the elven races the Night Elves ‘conveniently’ wanted to be stationed in a forest near my aunts tower. Being close to nature so to speak. I am afraid the women are too occupied over there but what do you guys think of the idea of a personal bodyguard?” The dominant but calm voice of Ysera followed his words.  
“A wise choice young one perhaps a druid in cat form can…” Her sentence ceased when her keen hearing had picked up a remark from Phaluura who was shacking Jaina senseless.

 

“Oh, look at his tiny fingers grabbing Valeera’s finger and he is smiling.” Ysera rushed back to the pillows as she tried to imaginary picture that is was her finger the new born had grasped. The grand-master stood with his mouth open and two hands raised in disbelieve at the absence of the women. Malfurion chuckled as did the other men.  
“Leave it be Bailien they are in no state to be of use right now.” The mighty and tall standing Tauren raised his ears.  
“It is a good thing Richard isn’t here seeing their behavior. It would trouble him deeply.” The men laughed out loud but soon were silenced. Incursia shushed them waving her magic as a warning to remain silent.

 

Years went by without trouble. Trouble in the sense of outside threats. Richard was only a kid without the knowledge and memory of his past. Yet a handful like any other boy on a farm. He helped his mother, did his chores which also were some concerns in his safety because he tried to find new ways in doing things. Those things were done with creative means. Mending fences by hammering wooden pegs into place by throwing the hammer from a distance. Sometimes the tool would bounce back into his face knocking him out cold. Taking cows to a new field by jumping from cow to cow and sometimes was run over by his created stampedes.

 

Valeera cherished her son as did the sentinels that guarded him. However Richard had no real close friends living away from any village. Often he would venture into the woods trying his best to outwit his protectors. The day came he was ten years old and wondered into the forest. He had done it many times before to explore the area around the farm. This time he had succeeded to do so leaving behind the sentinels. There was now no-one to hold him back so he wandered further than usual.

Birds flew through the trees. Curious they stared at a Quel’dorei boy wandering the woods. Some whistled songs which the boy enjoyed. As he followed the direction of the sun he came across a small creek. He had traveled deep into the forest to the west of the farm. Eventually after a long walk he reached a more open area. There he saw a young Sin’dorei dancing. He came closer hiding under some bushes to get a good look as he saw her waving blond hair fly through the air. Her dance had become more vigorous. Whirling around her axe markings around her appeared on the ground and another some steps away. From that spot a dark blue solid ghost like being emerged. Richard had never seen a demon.  
“Neat trick.” Incursia looked caught in the act.

 

She was forbidden by Paradrona if not by her other sister Faradrona to come to close and meet Richard before he would be off age. Startled as she was the only thing she wanted to do was to get away. But there was always a rivalry between the two of them. In their wits they were trying to outsmart the other. She however now controlled herself, tried to be mature and just walked away. She didn’t want to be rude but it was for the better. She could cause trouble to Richard’s state. She would have her chance when he would seek her out. She was always fond of him, their little fights brightened both their day. Incursia pretended not to like him but she was proud that he became her brother. Incursia was caught up in her memories when her thoughts were interrupted.  
“Hey sis, why don’t you hang around a little longer and show me how to do that summoning thing?”  
“You rude little brat, were you never taught to address older people with respect? Besides you could never summon anything. You don’t have what it takes.” In his human body Richard wasn’t able to do much magic, only a few spells he mastered as a paladin and only a few useful spells from a mage. However he was now an elf deep in touch with magic from the day he was born. Tipping over to the behavior of that of a paladin is what Incursia saw through the reflections of Faradrona’s bowl of reflections. In her mind Incursia smelt victory in humiliating Richard in the never ending friendly quarrels. But mostly they would get out of hand. This time wouldn’t be an acceptation.

 

“Very well, I will show you how to summon a demon.” The young grand warlock already marveled at her victory in humiliating the boy.  
“A demon? I want to summon a friend. Sometimes there are friends from other farms I play with but they have never stayed long because I have to work or they have to.” Incursia found his reasoning amusing.  
“Silly boy a demon is nothing but a mindless drone to do the bidding of the master who summoned them. It’s their contract.” Richard smiled seeing he made the young woman laugh.  
“No I don’t believe that. I will only need one will you show me?” Even in a single conversation Richard and Incursia rivaled each other. In half an hour she explained a summoning ritual that she knew he would fail.

“Okay let’s try to do this.” Incursia restrained her laughter certain of his failure. Richard chanted a few words. A circle of spells were written on the ground. Incursia looked surprised. In her mind she hoped the spell would fail or there will be hell to pay. She already had gone too far by staying and explaining magic spells. Out of nowhere an exotic beautiful well-proportioned looking succubus sitting on her knees appeared. Richard smiled scratching the back of his head while observing his new friend.  
“Great.” He turned to face Incursia and winked at the warlock who was in total disbelieve.  
“This can’t be. You skipped several stages of rituals. A novice can’t summon a succubus?” The demon looked away all shy when her eyes had adjusted to the sun and she saw Richard.  
“Master, what do you wish from me?”  
“I would like to know your name.” Incursia replied that the master would give that in contract with this type of pet.  
“Whatever you wish to name me master?” Richard was full of mischief especially when a child. He looked at the succubus and thought of an idea to get the right name for her.  
“I shall name you the name you give me to name you. And I’m not your master but your friend.” The succubus gasped. This never had been done, also knowing the stories from her sisters in the Nether.

 

Incursia was struck by silence and disbelieve. She couldn’t say one word. In anger and defeat the words flashed through her head, beaten again.  
The succubus looked down, placed her hand on her chest and answered with delight.  
“In mortal tongue my name is…Hesriana.” She looked up and could see Richard offering his hand to her. She was taken in by his warm smile.  
“Pleased to meet you.” Incursia was on fire. This brat defied every unwritten rule of being a warlock.  
“My name is Richard. Let’s go into the forest and see wild animals.” He pulled the succubus up and was running to the woods. The demon followed yet she tripped going head first to the ground. Richard pulled her up again and kept hold of her hand. The demon stared at Richard trying to get up. Richard yelled to Incursia while Hesriana was cuddling him.  
“Thank you lady what’s your name anyway? Will I see you again here?” Stunned and focused on getting away she snapped at him.  
“It’s a secret and what happened here is a secret too.” Hesriana set back Richard on the ground and the boy pulled her to the woods again while addressing the warlock.  
“Okay lady see you again.” Incursia hoped he would keep it a secret. Anyone would know my handiwork in this. Faradrona will kill me and if she doesn’t Paradrona will for sure. Her void walker spoke.  
“I don’t like this place.”  
“Oh shut up.” Incursia wanted to get as far away as possible before her sisters would found out she was there. She left for Undercity to stay low for a while. She read the context of a scroll that burned after reading it. She vanished with her void walker into thin air.

 

Richard was happy. He met a nice lady and made a new friend. They strolled in the forest for a while with the sun going down. With the leaves colored nicely Richard remembered it was getting late. Birds and squirrels crossed their paths. He would have liked to continue but it was a long way back.  
“Let’s come back another day Hes. We need to go home. You have wings can you fly?” Hesriana looked at her wings in surprise. She smiled when she flapped them.  
“You are light master I can take us both.”  
“Okay let’s go.” She grabbed him from behind pressing him firm against her bosom and with all her strength they became airborne and lifted into the air. Flying over the canopy they could see the farm. When they landed Hesriana dropped on her knees. She was exhausted after that flight but she didn’t want to show it. Valeera came outside with her knives pulled as she shouted.  
“Richard, stand back.” She had horrible memories about a warlock that gave her a serious fel addiction once which had been almost her end. Richard saw no danger at all and was all stunned.  
“Why mum?”  
“That’s a demon a warlock is nearby.” The boy smiled making sense there was no trouble at all.  
“No mum she’s my friend. A warlock showed me how to summon her.” Saying this only made Valeera even more furious.  
“We can’t keep it Richard.” Now Richard was alerted.  
“No we keep her. She’s mine and I feel she is a good friend.” Valeera was angry and distressed and came closer trying to take Richard away from Hesriana who was lost in her thoughts.  
“Demons mean trouble I won’t have her in my house.” Richard had a simple reply while he avoided his mother’s grasp.  
“Then we sleep in the barn but I will keep her. She flew us back home from the forest behind the mountains.” Hesriana showed concerns about bringing her new friend and master in trouble. Still catching her breath she took Richard in her embrace that seemed to cause Valeera to doubt her judgment. The way the succubus grabbed Richard she had known as her own embraces with him.

 

“Have I caused you trouble master?”  
“No, not you.”  
Her son brought back a demon and named it his friend? If he is its master we do not have to fear it.  
“Why don’t you dis summon it?” The rogue saw the fear in Richard’s eyes after suggesting making the demon vanish back to the Nether. Richard turned to Hesriana and grabbed her around the waist afraid she could disappear any moment.  
“No, then I would lose her. If I summon again I might get another one in place of Hesriana. I will not leave her to be alone. Hes is my friend.” The mother was persuaded and now she sought to please her son.  
“Richard, come in and take her with you. I will think about it for tonight.” In distrust Valeera pointed at the bedazzled demon that almost looked as if she was in a dream state.  
“And as for you don’t you dare hurt my son.” Hesriana tried to ease the tension and had stumbled falling head first again and quickly got up to reply.  
“I would never hurt my master. Master’s my friend.” The demon smiled while saying that as Richard took her hand again. On the stairs the demon’s hoofs made her slip. She fell down backwards pulling Richard with her. The demon landed painfully on her behind as Richard on top of her. Valeera rushed over and saw that the demon was more concerned about her son then herself. Hesriana wasn’t used to small dwellings. While walking into the house her wings got caught behind the doorframe and they pulled her backwards and she once more ended down the stairs. Valeera stared with doubtful eyes while Richard ran over to assist his friend. So she cares about Richard. She will not be much of a bodyguard, this demon is such a klutz.

Valeera contacted the sentinels. Faradrona would drop by the next day in the secluded Night Elf encampment. Valeera watched how Richard was having fun with Hesriana doing the chores on the farm. He seemed happier. Hesriana seemed to be happy to. Can demons be happy being kind? She rode off to the camp where she met with Faradrona on her Hawkstrider. They greeted each other. Faradrona was worried for as for Valeera she found no harm in keeping Hesriana.  
“How’s the boy?” “Richard is alright but he brought a demon home from the forest behind the hills. He promised to a warlock not to tell what happened.” Faradrona’s first thought was Incursia. She however received a message from Incursia’s were about in Undercity. How convenient. Faradrona tried to take away the doubts of Richard being in any danger.  
“If the demon is summoned by Richard she poses no threat. To make it benefit us she will even act as a bodyguard for your son. All will be alright. I wanted to know if you like to restrict his strolls into the countryside. He’s getting better to vanish from the sentinel’s sight. They felt dishonored when they lost him. To me they have done such a great job so far.” Faradrona was relieved of the comforting words of Valeera.  
“Richard does his chores, helps me out and he listens to my home teaching but he is used to expand his boundaries. His roaming around is his way to do that. Richard is my little angel and I cannot clip his wings.” The rogue thought about the demon’s skills. If they would walk she sure would keep Richard down.  
“Now however he has got Hesriana he will not wander of that far so the Night Elves do not need to worry. He has someone to practice his sword fighting with. Besides the succubus and Richard are inseparable and she is easy to track believe me.”

 

Valeera came home a couple of hours later. She called her son and embraced him.  
“What’s the problem mum?”  
“Nothing Richard but stay out of trouble for once?”

 

“What in the Sunwell’s name is that? What is that horned monstrosity thinking she’s doing? How could you let this happen? Faradrona I want an answer now.” Birds took flight outside. Paradrona was beyond herself of rage.  
“You guys were thinking of a personal bodyguard when Richard was born. Ysera would let one of her dragons watch over him through the Emerald Dream not this winged temptation.” Faradrona was afraid as she tried to defended herself.  
“We didn’t do it.” However Paradona was upset and was not going to be calmed. The paladin’s voice was still shouting at her sister.  
“Why now?” Faradrona was almost too scared to answer. She had only seen Paradrona this raged on the battlefield. She knew it wasn’t because the demon was a thread to Richard more that he loved his new personal friend. Paradrona walked around in despair.  
“This has Incursia’s trademark written all over it. Where is she now?”  
“She is in Undercity most likely hiding from you. Richard sneaked away under the sentinels noses. He walked the distance a grown up unhindered would use a third of a day to cross. Incursia must have been caught in surprise you can guess what happened. But we can’t be sure if it was her. The succubus’s name is Hesriana.” Faradrona almost saw Paradrona explode when she told her sister the demon’s name. Faradrona saw the bared teeth and fierce burning eyes. The sound of Paradrona could make battle hardened Orcs run away.  
“Get rid of her I don’t care how.” Paradrona walked out of the room. Faradrona rushed after her. She had to tell her the thing the paladin also knew.  
“I can’t he is attached to her. You know how he is he will defend her at the moment they’ve proven inseparable.” Paradrona drew her sword as tears pressed out of her eyelids.  
“She’s a succubus every boy’s wet dream. Do you know how I feel?” She turned around breathing severely, sheeted her sword and walked away with a stare that made Faradrona’s guards back off and looking away. Faradrona leaned against the door post catching her breath.  
“If she’s not going to kill Incursia I will.”

 

Everything seemed peaceful at the Wyrmrest Temple. The large stone columns reached high. Platforms indicated the several levels of the structure. Dragons flew around the building indicating that it was occupied. The top level was open and dragons could land however they kept away. On that plateau there were two dragons having a disagreement. Although her eyes were closed the gaze of a large green dragon stared at the distance while she listened at her sister’s advice.  
“It is best if you leave her alone. This matter is best left alone even if it is unsettling for us all.” Ysera gazed down. Her thought dwindled to the issue for a brief moment while she turned to Alexstrasza. Her mind was set on her decision. Now she tried to convince the Life-binder.  
“You remember the onslaught of the demons at Zin-Azshari and Suramar? I will not have one of their kinds at Richard’s side. I will ask Paradrona for her consent to judge Hesriana.” The red dragon stood taller than her sibling. Her head shook wild. Alexstrasza looked troubled. She also took a brief moment to think.  
“I cannot change your mind and Paradrona in her state will support you. Remember sister, one day Richard will find out of what you have done. If Hesriana turns out true of loving him you will regret your action.”

 

Paradrona was in a dress and overviewing the gardens from her balcony. The house in the wall that separated a part of the city of Silvermoon was spacious and large. Several floors were occupied by the Windrunner family. At the floor the garden was closest to the outer wall of the city. That wall contained a tower that could not look into the garden however the watchmen could see the balcony of the Entwined Souls sleeping chamber. The paladin was distracted as she saw the city guard grabbing for his horn. A loud noise set the city on alert. A dragon appeared at the horizon that closed in fast. Paradrona rushed into her bedroom and ran pass the spacious bed with red silk and the Sin’dorei emblem decorating the headboard. She almost slipped making a turn to the stair house. It was fortunate that the paladin wore a dress that was open at the sides. She was a lady and could behave like one. Now she showed a display of a warrior charging into battle. Some guards saluted at a person that already made it to another part of the house. Back at the guard tower the men saw that the dragon had a green color. A new horn blow resounded and the alert was to stand down.

 

It was not just any of the green dragons that flew pass the tower. Although her size was formidable She of the Dreaming landed gently in the gardens. Paradrona’s dress was blown back by the flaps of the dragon. Ysera saw the determination in the Quel’dorei’s eyes.  
“Ysera I welcome you. Have you come with good news?” The body of the dragon twisted and distorted as she shrank in size. Her claw now was a gauntlet that reached out to the knight. Ysera had transformed into her mortal form.  
“Although she was against it she will not stop us shall we proceed?”  
“Yes Ysera follow me the sun is already setting. They will go to sleep soon.” Paradrona looked angry while she led Ysera to a comfortable room. The large room like many buildings was painted ivory. Cloth everywhere that was used for pillows, curtness, blinds and cover for the sun was red. This room however had dark purple cushions and was draped with green blinds. The light was dimmed as flaming orbs in the walls turned to a blue glow. As Paradrona lead Ysera to the center the dragon heard the anger in the paladin.  
“I just need one excuse to get rid of her.” They both sat down on the cushioned floor. As they faced each other sitting down Ysera took Paradrona’s hands and opened her eyes.  
“As I will re-enter the Emerald Dream you will see it through my eyes and our thoughts shall be as one. Are you ready to precede Paradrona?”  
“You just try to stop me.” Ysera showed a little smile while she closed her eyes.  
“Let us start a dream that will bring Hesriana’s true feelings in full aspect. We have to be strong Paradrona it will only be a dream. When it will be over we can handle accordingly.” Paradrona’s eyelids became heavy. Before she became in full trance she whispered.  
“I will see to it you shall be safe Richard, my love.”

 

The sun had gone down as the last rays vanished shining through the windows of the farmhouse. After dinner Richard left for his bedroom. He had worked hard and was too tired to do anything. He said a good night to Valeera. She smiled at him.  
“Sleep tight my son I will see you two in the morning, you have worked very well today.” Hesriana waved to her as she followed Richard to his room curling and uncurling her tail as she followed through the halls of the stone wooden house. The door to their bedroom was open. As the demon closed and locked the door she tripped over the clothes Richard had littered on the floor. He had woken up to early this day. Without any rest at all he fought to stay awake even during eating his dinner. Richard had undressed into his underwear and nosedived onto bed and fell asleep. Hesriana removed her garments, picked up Richard and placed him under the sheets and blankets. She moved herself next to him. Hesriana smiled seeing the boy breathe in and out. She stroked his face and gently whispered.  
“I will watch over you master may you have pleasant dreams.” After a while she was caught by a feeling. She herself started to fell asleep. She fought it as she wrapped herself around Richard who was sleeping like a log. The succubus pressed him close to her as she was not able to keep awake and in horror said her last words before falling asleep.  
“Master, something is happening…” Hesriana had tried to make sense of the situation. She found herself in the field where she first met Richard.

 

Ysera was floating high in the air overviewing the landscape as if floating in water. She stared at Hesriana in the distance.  
“That took some effort Paradrona but she now is in my domain. Let us go to the next phase.” Ysera transformed in her dragon form and flew higher as she was changing the dream. 

 

Hesriana looked around in distress. Fright had taken over the normally joyful young appearing woman.  
“Master? Master?” She started to run around while she kept calling her master. Her hoofs almost sank deep in the water puddles of the grasslands near the forest. When she stopped and tried to think she dropped through her knees. Uncontrolled the emotions dripped from her chin as she looked around in fright not seeing Richard.  
“Master where are you?”

 

After days of stumbling through the forest she couldn’t find a living soul. Many times the vegetation seemed to pull her in. Every time she was able to jerk free yearning to find her friend and hold him. Her home she had found abandoned so she traveled to the nearby village. Finally she found her dear friend. In tears she ran to him spreading her arms and wings gaining speed as her tail lashed wildly.  
“My master I was so worried about you.” Her knees scraped over the ground as she as fast as she could wrapped him in her embrace. She cherished him. Richard was trying to get out as the heat produced by Hesriana’s body in between her wings felt like a sauna.  
“It is okay Hes are you fine?” Richard checked her out. He saw dirt, cuts and blue spots on her body of the times she was entangled in the hostile vegetation in search for him. It all mattered not to her as long as she would be reunited with her friend. Richard brushed away dirt from her face. It made her smile.  
“You are full of bruises and scratches...”  
“They will heal master I looked everywhere for you.” She grabbed him again as her wings flapped out of happiness. Than her eyes saw creatures approaching and her joy disappeared as she looked in fright.  
“The Burning Legion we must flee master.” Hesriana was scared and took flight with Richard clutched firm in her embrace however high in the air she was struck by Terrorguards. As brown shadows they flew around her. Their black nails cut into her arms almost ripping Hesriana’s arms apart. She screamed as she felt Richard glide from her chest. Her tail was too weak to grasp Richard’s arm. Her heart ceased for a moment when Richard’s fall had ended in a big pool of blood. Hesriana was let go and she in horror screamed and saw her master dead on the ground. Not concerned about her surroundings she crashed down next to Richards’s corpse. Other demons came in to mutilate the body. Blades of the Felguards raised in the air ready to strike down at the succubus and her master. Hesriana holding Richard’s corps in her arms was thrown back to the Twisting Nether.

 

From a distance Ysera started to circle around the area. The demons were all gone as she landed in the spot where Hesriana had vanished. Ysera was confused.  
“This is not supposed to happen. She shouldn’t have been able to take him with her. Her feelings are strong. She was in control of her surroundings. Paradrona? It wasn’t the real Richard let’s go to Hesriana.” Ysera roared and the surroundings changed. The dragon took flight as she now flew through the Twisting Nether in search of the succubus. Through a unique space she flew past large planetoids that floated scattered over a chaotic landscape. 

 

Hesriana held Richard’s lifeless body and wept. Her surroundings were dark with a dark sky with sometimes bright lines of energy illuminating the area. She was in a place with dead coaled trees in a rocky mountain range. After several days another succubus appeared near her. This demon seemed to be worried.  
“Hesriana what are you doing with that corps in your arms?” Barely able to speak the other succubus listened to a weak and miserable feeling Hesriana covered in blood.  
“Master… died…”  
“How could you take something from the other dimension back to the Nether? That is impossible? But if he is your master you are free now he is dead?” It came to Lynxia. Once she had a master she liked. She had thought it was due the contract. While he was dying and the contract had removed any attachments she discovered she had true feelings for him before she was casted back to the Nether. She kneeled down.  
“I am sorry Hesriana I am truly sorry. I shall warn our sisters and we shall burry him.” Richard was buried with a short ceremony. The other succubi left Hesriana alone to mourn for their sister’s loss. In time Hesriana constructed a slap and a shrine for Richard. Lynxia was unable to comfort Hesriana. Another demon with six arms going by the name She’inaila was an old friend of Hesriana. She was powerful yet she also was not able to persuade Hesriana to leave Richard’s grave.

 

Years were fast forwarded.  
“I have seen enough Ysera. It seems we can trust her.” Ysera waited before answering.  
“One more test Paradrona. Your sister is about to arrive. I agree with you we can trust our new demon friend how unlikely that used to be.”

 

A portal opened near the shrine. Incursia with fire in her hands walked through. She looked around for danger when she saw the shrine and powered down her build up magic. In the chaotic landscape stood a peaceful appearing building. Unlike the rock formations the stone used was of a lighter color. The decorations were off too. In the cut out representation of large windows Incursia saw flowers, birds and other critters. When she came closer and had entered she noticed some statues. Instead of monstrosities she saw a smiling succubus holding a cheerful boy feeding a deer. Thinking it was an illusion she expected a trap.  
“Let us see if this is Richard’s resting place.” When she entered she was surprised of what she saw. Bright light blue crystals in each of the four walls lighted the memorial chamber. The floor was made out of red stone. The walls were almost like white marble. Yellow pillars split and formed the roof ending in the center with a large golden crystal shining light into every corner of the room. The walls were decorated with happy moments of a succubus and her young master. “A wonderful decorated burial place. It is fitting for my brother in this otherwise hellish zone.” She was surprised to see a mourning succubus at a slap in the center. Her hands concentrated magic to sense whose grave it was. Incursia was delighted sensing a familiar aura.

 

“Richard it is true I found you at last. I will take you home.” An upset Hesriana turned around.  
“You wish to take master away? You? You were the one that taught master to summon me. I thank you with all my heart but I will not let you take master away from me.” Hesriana looked at the statue on the slap of a sleeping Richard. Incursia was confused and spoke her mind out load.  
“How? How can a demon love her master? Did my succubus love me when I was… never mind that Richard is going home with me so our family can mourn him.” Hesriana stood up on which Incursia took a defensive pose. However Hesriana made no attempts to attack. Instead she dropped on her knees again.  
“Master’s family?” Incursia stood down and with suspicion stared at her.  
“Richard is my brother that is all you will need to know.” Hesriana turned around to face the statue she had seated herself by for a long time after the burial’s completion.  
“Don’t take me away from master.” She was in conflict. If it was master’s family I should allow Incursia to take him yet I wish to be with master. Hesriana fell to the statue powerless.  
“Bound me warlock, let me remain with master in your dimension?” Incursia was deep in her thoughts. I swore to myself years ago I would never take a succubus demon for a pet ever again. Incursia was moved by the tears that came from Hesriana’s emotions. She was rendered powerless.  
“Please let me be with him?”  
“We cremate our loved ones in general. His body must be decomposed by now.” Hesriana stopped her breath. Master’s body will be destroyed? It must be the mortal’s ritual to bring peace to the spirits? Perhaps I am hurting master?  
“As long if I can be with him. Please?” Reluctantly Incursia made a contract.

 

“Now let us take his remains.” Hesriana crawled down on her knees at the foot end.  
“Yes Incursia will master be at rest? His spirit?” Incursia shook her head.  
“Strange succubus, you are mine now still you call Richard master. Do not worry his spirit shall find peace and find his way to my sister one way or the other.” Hesriana rejoiced.  
“Then he can make me his again.” Another voice took away their smiles. It was the darkest and horrifying sound the warlock ever had heard.  
“You shall serve me little whelp as all demons do.”

 

Ysera was shocked and Paradrona felt it.  
“It is enough Hesriana shall remain at Richard’s side until he will find his way to me. You can stop now Ysera.” The green dragon was beating her wings faster as she tried to make sense.  
“I can’t Paradrona something has taken over. I didn’t create this part. We must fight it. Give me strength to fight the Dark Titan.”

 

The Dark Titan laughed as he used his power to blow the shrine to bits to retrieve the illusion corps of Richard. Hesriana hissed as she attacked the Titan and scratched her nails into his burning exterior believing it was the real Richard the titan wanted to mutilate. Sargeras was stunned and roared.  
“You defy me? You dare to attack me?” He waved his hand and casted a spell on Hesriana. Her skin started to burn in some spots as she screamed out in agony. Half blind she attacked him again.  
“Stay off master you monster.” He knocked her away. As she bounced several times she with half her body paralyzed crawled to Sargeras to stop him. Ysera swooped in and with her breath attacked Sargeras as well. Sargeras had taken Hesriana around the neck.  
“You defy me?” Hesriana used all her strength to pull his fingers of her neck. It was futile. A small squeak came from her mouth.  
“I will die for master unlike for you.” Sargeras blasted with his free hand and destroyed the image of Incursia.  
“Your purity was a beacon I do not need you anymore.” He tightened his grip. Hesriana started to twist and lost her strength. Ysera and Paradrona were powerless until all were blinded by a fierce light and a young voice addressed Sargeras.  
“No one shall harm my friend.” A few blasts hit the Titan’s face which made him drop Hesriana. Almost lifeless her body dropped on the ground. Ysera used her abilities and fired. Her attacks still had not much effect. Suddenly she saw him blasted again with a fierce light. A moon had also appeared on the back ground and shined on the Titan which made him turn in white flames. As he screamed in agony Ysera looked at who attacked him.  
“Richard?” Ysera landed and clawed away at Sargeras who wasn’t able to put up much of a fight thanks to influence of the moon. She heard him yell.  
“I shall return and destroy you all.” Sargeras disappeared as he had come. Ysera now turned to look at the sky. The moon had disappeared. The effects of a fierce light caught her attention. It had come from Richard who now stood bended over Hesriana.  
“Wake up Hes wake up out of this nightmare. Wake up.” Hesriana was healed and gently wanted to touch Richard’s face.  
“Do not cry master I am fine thanks to you. Don’t trouble yourself master.” Richard embraced her which made Hesriana giggle.

 

Ysera came closer as she wanted to be with Richard. Richard stood up as he looked at her. Suddenly he staggered feeling his head. Hesriana got on her knees and supported him. Then she looked at the green dragon.  
“You are hurting him.” Hesriana flew at the dragon as her fangs grew larger and her nails became like daggers and lashed out. Ysera backed off yet Hesriane took flight as well still lashing away.  
“Away from master I don’t want to hurt you.” In tears Hesriana broke off her attack and flew back. She crashed besides Richard who helped her up smiling to comfort her. From the distance Ysera was able to collapse the Emerald dream of Hesriana.

 

Paradrona opened her eyes and worried beyond imagination.  
“What was that? It seemed real is Richard safe?” Ysera looked bedazzled. Both ladies were surprised when they heard another tranquil voice answer her question.  
“My dearest of friends is safe. He came into the Emerald Dream to safe his new friend and succeeded to avert a real threat. Your trial created a real threat to almost take control of Hesriana.” Azshara placed her hands on Paradrona’s shoulders as the paladin regained her calm.  
“Our new friend has proven herself more than worthy to remain at Richard’s side.” Paradrona touched Azshara’s hands.  
“That threat Sargeras was real?”  
“Yes, that foul monster made a connection thanks to the Archery constellation that was aligned with the constellation Twins. Your presence Ysera and the spirit of a special demon was a beacon in the Emerald Dream he sought to enter through to spread his influence. He thought that all demons would follow him blindly. With Hesriana he had made a grave mistake. Richard felt Hesriana’s essence in danger and although he didn’t knew what to do his reflex reaction was to aid her. He entered the Emerald Dream where I sensed him being in danger. I was able to help him weaken Sargeras and forced him back in the way he came. It pained me to leave the Emerald Dream yet I did however you two remained and even came close. Hesriana felt that you were the cause for his pain and acted accordingly.” Ysera was ashamed. Not only wasn’t she master of her domain for a while also she had hurt her little friend in more than one way. Her sister had warned Ysera of the consequences.  
“It seems I owe that little demon.”

 

Hesriana woke up where she had wrapped herself around Richard who was bent over her trying to wake her up.  
“Are you alright Hes? You had a nightmare of some sort.” Hesriana smiled and started to cry.  
“I am fine thanks to you master. Are you alright master?” Richard smiled trying to be tough.  
“I had a headache when I had somehow entered your dream and that evil was vanquished. The presence of that dragon was too much for me. She felt warm thou.” Hesriana felt Richard falling back to sleep his head resting on her chest. Quickly Hesriana pulled up the blanket and tugged him in.  
“As long if you are safe master I shall be fine.” Her eyes became heavy again. 

 

Hesriana was in a green world again. She looked around and got worried when she once again was away from Richard. She saw a moon shine bright at the horizon and saw a lady with horns and with a yellow glow walk to her.  
“Hesriana you have proven yourself worthy to be with our friend. We want to thank you and apologize. Your heart is strong however your powers are not. If Richard or you are in need call out for help and we shall bring aid to protect you both.” Hesriana looked stunned for a moment while looking desperately around her.  
“I need to be with master let me go?”  
“You can come and go in my domain Hesriana as you please.” Hesriana vanished soon after.

 

“Master I was in that dream world again.” Richard in the night with his eyes closed rose up a bit.  
“You were in danger again?”  
“No master a green lady said she would aid us if we are in need.” Richard dropped himself again in bed.  
“Green is a relaxing color. Let’s hope we will not need to call on her. Although I have a feeling that I want to meet her.”  
“Master, she said I could go to her domain whenever I wanted. I don’t want to master I just want to be at master’s side.” Hesriana stroked Richard as he tried to find the right turn to fall back to sleep.  
“Do not worry Hes it is your chance to dream.”  
“Master?”  
“You actually do not dream Hes, seems she given you a chance that you can.” Hesriana felt Richard had fallen asleep again and she crawled closer to put her arm around him while she gave a kiss.  
“Perhaps master, tonight I will watch you instead. Sleep peacefully.”

 

Three more years went by harmlessly. Valeera did well on the farm. She was happy with her hard life and proud of her son. Her unfortunate youth had been hard on the rogue. Everywhere she went there was conflict and then she even lost her love. Now her life had brought her peace. Valeera felt truly at home. She thought about how Richard would grow up and eventually leave home knowing it was in his blood. That thought dreaded her but he was a good boy. He would come home to his mother and show him the love of his life to her. Richard worked hard but between the chores he showed he had enough energy. He played with Hesriana and practiced his combat skills. Before turning in to bed they read books Valeera once received from Faradrona. At night Hesriana watched over Richard. All was well. Paradrona rode her dragon over the lands once in a while. Never to close, she hoped to see a glimpse from a distance. Sometimes she was in luck but then she would fly straight away straight to Silvermooncity due the prophesy. She would look behind her and waved goodbye. In her thoughts she imagined he would see it. Peace would brutally come to an end.

 

That night it rained. Richard was standing on the porch. His mother stood behind him placing her arms on his shoulders. Soon she wouldn’t be able to do this. Richard was growing faster than she had.  
“Why are you staring Richard?” The boy pointed out at the field that lay before him.  
“I was thinking about how you and Hesriana will get supplies from the city and how I will cut the grass here on my own. You’d better get some extra meat for the barbeque tomorrow night. I start tomorrow from the tree line. You can drop me off as you continue getting my food and I work this field and am done as I have reached our house. Then I milk the cows, sleep on the porch here and wait for you two to be back.” Valeera kissed him on the cheek and urged him to go back inside.  
“Come inside my wise son I hear Hesriana has gotten her horns stuck under the table again picking up her books from the floor. She keeps knocking against the table getting up.” Richard smiled and went back inside helping out his friend.

 

That morning Valeera and Hesriana would leave to Fairbreeze village. After milking the cows all three had breakfast. While Valeera was doing the dishes Richard was kept from sweeping the chamber as Hesriana constantly hugged him. She was upset to leave behind Richard while she and Valeera would go away. Even when all three were on the cart she had Richard in her embrace and kissed him all over. Finally reaching the road through the forest the demon had to let go. Now Richard jumped off when he grabbed the scythe. He wanted to finish as fast as possible. In his mind he was already tasting the burgers.  
A caring Valeera was looking at her boy from the bench warning him.  
“Be careful with that scythe will you Richard it’s not a sword?” Richard pretending not to know what she meant tried to look confident.  
“Mum, just worry about getting back safe with my cargo.” He smiled. He knew she was pretty good with her knives. She used to be an adventurer and knew the world before she decided to settle down. Her friend Tamuura, a Draenei mage kept on going but before they departed she urged to go on and practice her skills. Even as a farmer you have to sometimes to fight for the ones you love.  
Richard and Hesriana had a hobby making jewelry what made an extra income for troubled times.  
“Hesriana get some nice rocks to turn into gems and buy something you like. Mum make sure she does?” From the bench she answered with a warm response already going to do so what her son suggested.  
“See you later Richard.” Hesriana who sat next to Valeera stared at her friend with sadness in her eyes leaving her master’s side.  
“Bye master.” Valeera rode off. Hesriana who sat next to Valeera had her wings spread and they gave her resistance. She head rolled backwards into the cargo. Behind them they could hear Richard shout.  
“It’s Richard not master.” He looked at the field.  
“How do I get myself into this?” He got a sweat before even cut of one piece of grass.

 

After a short while toiling he heard a blast from the forest. It was on the road through it. He ran towards it through the forest. He felt his mother and friend were in danger. Around him sentinels emerged that ran in the same direction. Richard couldn’t keep up. So much for my work outs, a well, I’m only thirteen. After a while he saw a big demonic reptile combating the sentinels and Hesriana.  
“Where is mum where is she?” Hesriana was protecting her standing between the demon and her. Valeera was unconscious with her clothes stained with blood. He ran past Hesriana. She cried and yelled that she was sorry. While running he shouted to her keeping his eyes on the demon.  
“Protect her take her to safety.” The pit lord spoke.

“Weak elves, a feeble succubus and now a boy? I crush you all.” He laughed and as Richard ran to him he prepared himself to grab the boy.  
“To hell I will get close.” While running he threw the scythe to the monsters eyes. The monster protected his eyes but his arm was slit open.  
“Nice try boy now die.” Having thrown his only weapon away Richard ‘s state had become more dire.  
“Oh crap.” From above a loud voice cried out.  
“No you die monster.” Richard saw a hooded knight jump from her dragon mount and raised her sword above her head with two arms and struck down. She made a cut from top to bottom. Not enough to finish it completely but enough to make the beast cry in agony. The sentinels attacked from the side. She then cut his belly from right to left, left from right. It was followed by a trust through the heart finishing it off. She turned around. She saw Richard in tears walk back to tend to his mother not caring for the pitlord at all. She lay dead in Hesriana’s arms. Hesriana was in sorrow and in tears.  
“I couldn’t protect her.” Richard wrapped his arms around Valeera his tears falling on her face.  
“Mum…” Hesriana walked away and picked up a dagger that belonged to Valeera. She kneeled and placed the dagger on her stomach almost unable to speak.  
“I have hurt you master. I’m not worthy of being master’s friend I shall end it.” When she was about to thrust the knife into her body Richard kicked the knife out of her hands. He embraced her, squeezing her tight. He pressed out a response.  
“Don’t you dare leave me. I lost mum I won’t lose you to.” They cried together. Paradrona couldn’t restrain herself anymore and wanted to comfort Richard however as soon as she came close she noticed Richard began to stumble. When she backed down he seemed to regain his strength. Richard in tears swiped the tears out of Hesriana’s face and smiled.  
“I will go to lady Faradrona and ask for patronage. She was mum’s friend.” The knight pointed to the tower of Faradrona. The sentinels understood. Azetara bowed down.  
“We take them to lady Faradrona and place them under her protection.” The sentinels felt ashamed. A beast they had fought in the War of the Ancients had claimed another life. Shandris would be disappointed that they failed to protect Valeera and Richard let alone their queen would be hurt. The hooded knight got on her dragon and lifted up looking at the boy. She waited a little and waved goodbye when Richard turned around and looked at her from a distance, both their faces in tears. Thanks to her helmet he couldn’t see that. She flew off. From afar she could see them get smaller and smaller.

 

With the escort of the sentinels Valeera’s body was brought to the tower of Faradrona. Hesriana was left with Valeera. Richard stumbled on Incursia when he entered through the main entrance. Incursia had lain low in Undercity and had just returned. She saw the tears in Richard’s eyes. She kneeled down and cherished him.  
“It will all be alright my brother. All will be alright.” Faradrona had rushed down the stairs and saw the scene. Faradrona kneeled down and joined her sister.  
“You are safe here Richard. I will take care of you. Have some rest first.”

 

At night Richard had come out of bed when he sneaked to the small chapel in the tower where Valeera was displayed. A protective field was placed on her corps. The moonlight shined on her face. The High Elf boy saw Hesriana still at Valeera’s side. She saw his eyes drift away as he turned around and run.  
“Master?” Hesriana was caught in emotions. She was lost of how to care for her friend and master. If only she had been strong enough to safe Valeera Sanguinar.

 

Richard stood outside and looked at the landscape. He started to run trying to leave in hopes the sorrow would go away. In the night he stumbled on a mountain side in the forest. He started to climb. High against the steep hillside he lost grip and fell on a ridge. He felt his head and touched his blood. Suppressing the pain he started to climb again when he heard a voice in his mind.  
“Please stop, don’t continue, it is dangerous you could fall again.” Richard was angry.  
“Who and what are you?” The voice didn’t answer so Richard threatened her.  
“Tell me or I will jump down.” The High Elf was so troubled he didn’t think straight anymore. He twisted his body ready to jump into the dark unknown ready to die. The voice had returned and sounded scared.  
“Stop please. I am Valithria Dreamwalker a green dragon. Please I am watching over you so no harm comes over you.” Richard shouted.  
“You should have watched over my mother instead.” Richard fiercely started to climb again. The voice told him where to place his hands and feet. At the top he had reached a plateau. The sun had come up and shined down. In the shade of the trees Richard started to run again leaving a trail of blood.

 

Faradrona came running into the chapel where she only saw Valeera’s body and Hesriana.  
“Have you seen Richard Hesriana?” The demon stood up and rushed to the exit.  
“Master ran away. I thought master had gone back to bed?” The mage was upset and rushed after the demon. She shouted to the guards to sound the alarm. It took two days to catch up with Richard. Hesriana saw the dried up blood on his face. He sat under a tree with his head between his knees shivering of the cold. The demon embraced him and wrapped her wings around her friend.  
“Master you shouldn’t have run. I will try to heal master.” Faradrona had made a portal. When they had stepped through the portal Hesriana was blown away. Incursia walked in a gentle manner waving her spells. Hesriana was screaming as some parts over her body started to burn. She screamed as her fangs and her nails started to grow larger in reflex to safe herself from harm. Richard had jumped to the succubus and came in the line of fire trying to protect her. He was knocked into her arms and caught fire.  
“Richard get away from that useless succubus…” Faradrona used her magic to douse the flames in the same time as Richard shouted to Incursia.  
“You witch. I thought you were our friend. I will not let you hurt her. I hate you.” His response had hurt Incursia more than her attack on him and the demon. She dropped to the ground in disbelieve.

 

Richard now was more confused than ever. He didn’t want to hurt Incursia even with words. He had to tent to Hesriana. What about his mother? Incursia used her magic as a warlock and was healing Hesriana. All the burns she had sustained were gone. She even had her big joyful smile as she waited for Richard to pet her. Richard smiled at her and turned to Incursia.  
“Thank you lady.” The grand warlock nodded. Faradrona was glad the scene wasn’t escalating. Now she took Richard close to her and inspected him with care.  
“Don’t scare me like that anymore. Let me clean you up. Come with me.” Faradrona was glad he didn’t struggle. After he was cleaned up and wore new clothes he tried to visit the chapel again. Richard felt the anger grow again. As he turned around he had bumped into a large Night Elf druid. The boy tried to get around him when the druid grabbed him at his arms. Richard addressed him in anger.  
“Let me go.” As he struggled to get free by trying to twist his arms free the druid replied.  
“One day you will be powerful enough to stop bad things son.” Richard unleashed his anger and shined a blinding light.  
“I don’t want to grow powerful to defeat bad things. I need to get wise to protect my friends.” The ember colored eyes stared at the boy.  
“You have the looks of your mother, and her temper. I am Broll Bearmantle I was a friend of Valeera Sanguinar. You are as fierce as she was. I am confident you will grow up to be a wise man.” Broll took Richard in his arms.  
“Let us say goodbye to your mother together. After that I will tell you about her.” Richard didn’t say a word. He was too much lost in sorrow. However he did embrace Broll back. Faradrona who stood by was glad. As she had doused the flames of Incrusia it seemed the druid had doused the anger in Richard’s heart. He knew his mother was dead. He accepted it now. Richard was ready to make his peace. How he would miss Valeera.

 

Days had gone by and Richard bit by bit became his happy self. Hesriana who was inseparable at his side seemed to give him the most comfort. Richard tended the lessons from Faradrona. It was one of the few distractions he had. One big distraction came in the form of Tarecgosa. In her humanoid guise the blue dragon had walked into the tower. The guards greeted her as she darted by waving a friendly gesture. In one of the hallways leading to sleeping chambers or working rooms she saw a glister on the floor. It was a medallion. The blue haired girl stopped in a heartbeat and kneeled down smiling. She squeaked when she felt two hands in her side.  
“Hey you found it but you can’t keep it.” Tarecgosa was trembling by the assault while she turned around holding out the medallion. Richard snatched it.  
“It was for Hes but I guess she got lost. Who are you?” Tarecgosa calmed down and swallowed. The dragon knew him however she needed to act as if she didn’t. Going to lie was for some reasons not possible so she twisted her words.  
“You must be the elf Richard who I haven’t seen here before until now. I should have been warned about you. Hold my hand.” Richard took her hand which she used to lean on. With a couple of breaths she turned to him.  
“Do you like magic?” Richard knew the use of magic and the good it could do. He liked the weightless spell, the healing spells and the displacement spells. He smiled at her feeling she liked it.  
“Magic I like. I guess we have something in common… Tera.” Tarecgosa smiled and gave him a smirk expression. She spread her arms a bit and twinkled her fingers. It was if the stars had come out. All at the same time they flashed blinding Richard. When he was able to see Richard saw the girl running up the stairs.  
“Catch me if you can Richard.” Richard took the laughter as a challenge.  
“You can run but you can’t hide Tera.” Faradrona’s life had become more difficult with two very life like children running around who didn’t behave to their abilities. Not knowing that the two could get along so well she was glad they did.

 

Hesriana was lying next to Richard watching over him. The moonlight shined a little through the balcony into the spacious room. All the rooms were a lot bigger than the ones of her previous home and a lot wealthier looking. The openings to the balcony were almost as big as the wall of the room. Hesriana could see the peaceful forest in the distance. The few times she took her eyes from Richard she was looking at the stars. She tried to move closer when she heard the door handle squeak.  
“Who’s there? Please don’t wake master?” A head with curled horns decorated with a ribbon entered the room and whispered.  
“Don’t worry Hesriana it is me.” Tarecgosa’s eyes twinkled as she sneaked closer. This was her time to scare Richard. The dragon was able to scare him but not in the way she had planned it in her head. By keeping focused on the sleeping High Elf boy she didn’t noticed the clothes he hadn’t folded nicely and placed on a chair like he was supposed to. Instead they were spread on the floor and worked as tripwire. She fell as a battering-ram on the bed. Alerted Richard stood up in his bed when he felt the arms and wings of Hesriana wrap around him.  
“It is alright master.” Richard actually still half asleep heard an apologizing giggle.  
“Sorry.” Tarecgoza sat down and wanted to show Richard a parchment. However he had slipped back between she sheets and dozed off. A smile appeared on the girl. She slipped between the sheets as well.  
“Smart, this way the guards will not see the light. A spark from her hand glowed up. The dragon girl saw the red veins of lack of sleep when Richard had opened his eyes. His mouth was all dry but he was curious. He started to read the spells.  
“History of the blue dragon flight. That should be cool. Let me activate.” Richard started to read the spells and Tarecgosa’s spark turned into an orb. The dragon girl nestled close to Richard. As the orb hovered under the sheet the three started to see reflections of the past.

 

Tarecgosa after weeks had worn out Richard with her nightly visits. He had picked up a lot of magic and history. Only the past of the last five decades were missing. The blue dragon had worn herself out and needed to get rest. She made Richard promise not to visit her in Northrend. In all his ways Richard was straightforward but he was also true to his word. He had promised not to use the magic he had picked up to visit her. Of course that left open other places where he wasn’t allowed to go to. Faradrona showed him maps of Azeroth. He was always intrigued about Silvermoon. There was something about it he couldn’t place. The arcane mage always sought ways to change the subject when it came to question. It would be a challenge to go there because it now had indeed been made a point if interest. It had now presented the city as a mystery by keeping it a secret from him. Richard however first set his eyes on Undercity.

 

It was a city in ruins with a life city under it, so to speak. And the lady of that city who had nothing but dead people under her command must be a sight to see. She was dead herself so to speak. Lady Faradrona’s aunt presented a true mystery. One evening he made preparations for his day off. The next morning he left with Hesriana for the ruins of Lordearon using a hearthstone. What better way to put those few magic spells into practice. 

 

“Look Hes the ancient city of Lordearon. Once it was a magnificent capital to the humans of the Eastern Kingdoms. Now it is in ruins with lively corpses far beneath the stones. Pretty Ironic.” His remark was meant to be funny and he laughed. It was more to camouflage the fact that Richard calculated the wrong scale. It took them over an hour to get down the hill, through the forest pass the fields to get to the ruins. They could have flown. Hesriana understood that but she knew her master needed her to be strong later on.  
The day started out clouded. When they had reached the city walls it started to rain lightly. Richard turned to Hesriana and touched her skin. It felt damp yet she was warm.  
“I thought you would be cold Hes glad you’re ok.” Richard patted her hair as she had kneeled down to get in reach of him. It made her smile so she grabbed him.  
“It is master’s love for me master.” Richard wrestled free as the wandering undead guards looked at them. He pulled her through the city streets. Eventually they had walked through the town’s square and after the bridge they entered the court area.  
“Look Hes that’s where the people gathered and threw down flowers towards the prince when he returned home from Northrend.” Faradrona restricted the paladin’s history lessons that hadn’t come to pass not so long ago. It was thanks to the attention Tarecgosa wanted from Richard that she thought him.  
“A good long street and we will enter of what I think is the throne room. Can you imagine of what it might have looked like?” Richard stared around him seeing the colorful banners, the guards, the town’s people all celebrating for their prince only to be betrayed. The conflicts on Azeroth were wars of total destruction to him. The undead infected others just with their presence, a true plague. The demons were just as frightening. Accept for his succubus.

 

Hesriana was a true misfit among her kind. She told him that over the thousands of years she only had one master before him. After years she could only recall fragments. A kind girl who was her friend until an accident happened and with a trauma disposed of Hesriana for being too weak. Warlocks in general summoned demons that were as devious themselves. “But master was kind as so was I and I love master so much because master loves me.”

 

Heriana was kissing Richard again as usual. With a spell to become lighter Hesriana flew him up to buildings to inspect the upper floors. Most of the stone stairs were demolished or the wooden stairs had rotten away as were most of the floors. After the throne room picturing history again the two late in the afternoon took the elevators down to Under City that were hidden in the ruins beyond the throne room. The stench was unbearable. For Richard it was a miracle that the undead didn’t fell apart. Deeper in Under City they also saw some ‘healthier’ specimens. Former rangers of the Thalassian forces that fought for Silvermoon still had flesh and skin. Their eyes were glowing red. Above him there flew Val’kyr. Radiating a faint white blue hue they were dense looking ghosts. He noticed some stare at him.

 

He wasn’t the only life person here. There were Orcs, trolls and even humans. Most of them were trying to find their deceased loved ones. On a walkway passing large alcoves as big as his house there were stands. His stomach roared but he would wait until he was home again. The living preferred their food dead. The undead preferred their food alive. Richard almost grabbed a bowl of a table and vomited when he saw some undead costumers eat cockroaches and worms.

 

After spending time in the large inner ring the two walked pass large walk ways with even higher ceilings. Standing on the outer ring of the city the roof was even higher. There was even a canal running through it. At the Magic Quarter district they stumbled on a demon vendor. Hesriana had grabbed Richard with two hands around his arms as she looked frightened and tried to pull him back. Under City so far was a too dark of a place for her. Seeing the demons made her feel even worse being in this place. The boy however stared at a combat demon.  
“Those slayed hundreds of Night Elves single handedly in the War of the Ancients. Only those warlocks that study demonology can summon them.” The tiny eerie orbs of the demon peered through a helmet that wore a blade as a horn. His head was small compared with the rest of his oversized full with muscle shaped body. Its bare chested skin was demon red while the rest was plate covered. A robed goblin warlock had woken up from napping on a bench. He walked behind Richard and pushed Hesriana away.  
“Welcome welcome my friend I see you want to purchase a different demon? You came to the right place. You could use a strong Felguard for your travels am I right?” Richard didn’t see the yellow teeth of the grinning goblin as he still stared at the demon in front of him. He sure didn’t want this one if he wanted a demon. The boy replied in his usual sarcastic ways.  
“Winter months must just fly with him at home.”  
“For a demon at home what about this one?” Richard who had the goblins hands in his back was pushed to a six armed female demon.  
“Eh she can clean your house with all those arms and she can do more than cleaning. Think of the massages she can give you with those elegant hands of hers.” Richard looked up high at the demon. She as well was a lot taller than an elf. Her appearance reminded him of someone.

The six armed female started to notice Richard and the goblin talking about her. Her voice was truly demonic. Hesriana stood behind Richard with her knees together and pressed the tips of her pointing fingers together. This demon was not as strong as the felguard but stronger than she. Richard swallowed listening to her preaching’s of doom.  
“You summon me? Mwhouahaha. The labor I will perform with my hands for you is squishing the life out of you puny elf.” The goblin stretched one arm aside and imaginary seemed to grab something. The demon had two of her arms raised and started to choke herself. When she was humble again the warlock opened his hand as the demon stumbled on her feet.  
“Sorry about that. She might not be suitable for a talented beginner as yourself.” Now Richard was pushed to a Doomguard. The winged atrocity was brown skinned and truly looked like a demon. Hoofed feet, a mouth with teeth where his waist was, large wings and yellow hate carrying orbs. Hesriana seemed to get smaller as she was a moment ago when her hoofs slighted more apart after she flapped her wings. Still pushing the tips of her pointing fingers together her eyes started to get watery. This demon is also stronger than her and could fly master around for hours. She needed all her strength for short flights. With a spell to make Richard and herself lighter they were able to fly longer. That Doomguard was able to lift a cauldron in the air. The wings of a succubus were more of a decorative feature. Richard raised his finger into the air unable to walk backwards being stopped by the warlock.  
“I rather be strangled than eaten. If it is all the same I am sticking to succubi.” The goblin frowned his brow looking at Hesriana. He examined her and smiled seeing her more than well-proportioned figure. Her bodice seemed to struggle containing her breasts. She would be sold for a lot of profit.  
“Yes you can trade in yours for another let me show you what I got.” Richard wanted to grab Hesriana and run off after a shock went through him losing her but the goblin was quite strong for his size as he pushed him to another demon in his collection. Now Richard saw another succubus with a whip. She slapped her behind and moaned as if she had swallowed her most favorite ice-cream. Hesriana slapped her behind and only produced an almost silent moan. She went back at pressing her pointing fingers together as her hoofs slipped further apart and a few tears rolled over her blushing cheeks. Seduction was another thing she didn’t master so well either.

The other succubus stepped forwards placing a hand behind Richard’s head and placed the whip under his chin.  
“I can make you perform so many things for me. This time I’ll be the master. Hmmm, you're in trouble now.”   
The goblin pushed him to a second succubus. “I’ll throw in a second one, we also have the not so dominant type.”  
This succubus crawled up to Richard searching for his mouth with her hungry looking eyes while her nails caressed his chest.  
“As the master wishes you can touch what you can’t afford. I will tend to your every fantasy what you desire me to be and do.” A laughter left the goblin.  
“Come on, what do you say? She is pretty as the queen of the Night Elves. You’re a hard bargainer I throw in a Voildwalker in for free. That’s three demons for the price of one pal.” Hesriana had slipped through her knees and sat on the ground crying. They were prettier, they knew the ways in love better and there were two to pleasure her master. I will lose master. Her eyes searched for Richard’s look in hopes she was only in a nightmare and she soon would wake up. Richard had struggled free from the succubus and the goblin. As he saw Hesriana in tears he embraced her pulling her up knowing what she was feeling.  
“I will never give you away Hes for any riches or whatsoever friends don’t do that. I’ll never let you go.”  
“Thank you master thank you.”

The warlock knew he was defeated. He grinned at the idea of a succubus being more than a slave. He knew better. Demons were dangerous and could turn on you. He was experienced and had seen a lot of demons of all types. He knew Hesriana was not only extraordinary because of her figure but more because of her true colors towards her master. She loved him even if she wouldn’t be his master. Hesriana would rather be annihilated then hurt Richard.  
“You got a gem there champ.” He slapped a hand on Richard’s shoulder.

 

A Dark Ranger had entered the scene. “What is a living child doing here with his pet? It is far too dangerous in this den of dark magic’s. ”  
The dark hooded ranger now turned to the warlock and drew her bow. The other demons stepped back and made noise knowing that a Dark Ranger of the Banshee Queen was very lethal to them.  
“You should know better Holchy. You had best turn them away next time. As for you two…” When the ranger had turned back to address Richard and Hesriana their spot was empty. The submissive succubus placed an arm in her side while blowing a kiss thinking about the High Elf boy that was taken in the arms of her kind and flown away in silence.  
“Try not to miss me too much.”

Richard and Hesriana wandered for hours in the other quarters exploring and lost track of time. Richard fell asleep and Hesriana wrapped her wings around him to be sure he was warm. He thought he would doze off a little instead he slept for hours. He was woken up by a touch on the side of his face several times. When he opened his eyes he looked straight into the red eyes of a beautiful elf. Her skin had a different color.

This must be lady Sylvanas. He now was woken up in an instance. She stroked his short hair after he had gotten on his feet.  
“What brings you here young hero?” He was blushing listening to her cold voice.  
“I beg your pardon lady Sylvanas to have troubled you.” He thought about a way to get out but how would he keep the Dark Lady keep a secret from his guardian Faradrona?  
“We came to see the ruins of Lordaeron, see the city of the undead and hopefully get a glimpse of a very beautiful lady. I would present you with a gift only a boy like me could give to one as admirable a woman like you. However I cannot give it to you without you making a promise.” He was on a role unfortunately he had the tendency of screwing up at the end with these things. This time was no acceptation. Trying to get closer he tripped and fell in her arms. He with haste pulled back before the Dark Lady tightened her grip. Richard saw the uneasiness in her face but that was because she thought he was disgusted by her embrace of an undead.  
“Well young hero, if I make a promise would you be able to give it to me?”  
“If you promise to keep our visit a secret from everyone I will gladly give you that gift.” She thought about it, of course she knew who he was and that he was going to get into trouble but she admired his spirit of pushing himself to the limits. It reminded her of how she was herself at a young age.  
“Very well, I will keep your visit a secret but you have to think of an excuse yourself to your guardian of why you were away for two days.”  
Alright that is one problem less on to the next but first your gift. He leaned forwards and had to pull her down brining her face close to his and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Stepping back he smiled. She touched the kiss with a surprise. The last time someone kissed her was…  
“Thank you now you better run along. This place is not suitable for the living. Next time if I see you here you will be punished for disobeying.” He took his hearthstone and vanished with a wave of goodbye still smiling of cheering up the Banshee Queen. She looked at the spot where he stood. She knew her niece to be kind and forgiving yet the paladin could be untamed like a wild dragon.  
“I keep it a secret, especially from Paradrona.” She placed a hand on her cheek again.  
“Next time you come without permission I will keep you here forever.” 

 

Richard and Hesriana appeared back in the proximity of Faradrona’s tower without making a sound standing far behind Faradrona. She seemed upset being lost in thoughts. Of course their luck ran out. The smell of Under City was strong. The arcane mage had turned around and in a blink she grabbed Richard in her embrace. At first he was struggling to get free. Soon he gave up unable to this without force. He deserved a punishment after all. Picturing that the mage could encase him in ice, roast him with a wave of her hand, shackle him in arcane magic made him grip her back. His liberty was at stake. His punishment was much worse.  
Faradrona locked her embrace for a long time. With a few steps Hesriana had flown to the tower and prepared a bath. In the large bathroom with the large tub the spilled water meant trouble. Her wings flapped and she crawled out of the tub after her hoofs had slipped and she had tumbled in. All dripping she had walked back down and dropped beside Richard.  
“The water is warm master.” Faradrona was like a big sister as she smiled allowing Richard some movement. He kept his mouth about his whereabouts. That would be the cause the mage to embrace him for another hour. The shivers ran down his spine.  
“Perhaps we should burn our clothes but first a bath.” Faradrona smiled when Hesriana wrapped her wet body around Richard and lifted him up in the air after a spell was casted by her.  
“You will smell like a good boy Richard. I shall wait for dinner until you two are done.”

A year came to past. Richard burned with eager to go to Silvermoon. There was something or rather someone he wanted to see. He couldn’t lay his finger on it but there was a growing emptiness over the years, a yearning for a girl. Now he went prepared, cape with a hood, leave early and watch the sun before it would set. They hearthstoned away to the city wall of Silvermooncity. The style of the city walls was the same as the tower complex of Faradrona. “Pretty amazing view. Okay Hesriana let’s stick together.”

 

The demon looked afraid thinking she was upsetting her friend. On their voyage to the hovering city of Dalaran the demon was separated in the crowd thinking she saw a friend she had in the Nether. She ran over only to find out she was mistaken. This demon even attacked her. A Sunreaver punished the demon and healed Hesriana. Richard who was looking for his friend tripped over a Gnome sorcerer. A few stones in his bag rolled into the street. One activated and he vanished. Hesriana dropped in tears frightened of what she had set in motion. A colorful robed mage approached her. This hooded lady calmed the succubus down sensing Richard hadn’t vanished too far away. Then she asked if the two had come to the city of the Kirin Tor to visit someone. Hesriana replied first with a yes in confusion.

 

Two hands were ready to remove the mage’s hood when the succubus corrected herself. The mage dropped the hood back on her head but now golden locks showed from under the hood. In the distance Richard had reappeared. His face was all red but he had a huge smile on his face holding one stone in his hand. Saying to himself. “I’m going to keep a hang onto this one.”

When Hesriana flew to Richard the mage had walked fast away into the opposite direction. Hesriana’s memory ended trying to reassure her friend.

 

“Yes master. I mean master... master.” Time went by fast. Hesriana loved the almost transparent bolts of cloth. She loved to be seen in a dress that was revealing to her master. Richard rushed her to one weapon shop to another. Eventually they ended up in Farstrider’s Square where the two at a mining stand groveled most of their time for good stones to cut for gems. He was glad to see that Hesriana was amused. He liked the sound she made when he on purpose bumped into to her from time to time. He looked at her and smiled.

 

For a slight moment he was besieged by a feeling. He stepped away from the stand while Hesriana tested some gems for their quality. Richard followed the houses and raised his sight on a balcony on the far side. He saw a red haired woman in an exotic yellow dress. She stared in the distance. It seemed that she was thinking of better times. With sorrow she watched the sky until she was caught by a feeling. The woman turned her head and looked straight into Richard’s direction. She raised herself when Richard removed his hood and their eyes met. She panted, she wanted to reach out but then she backed away into the room. Richard acted quickly.  
“Hesriana it’s time to do something stupid fast. Lift me to that balcony.” The succubus in a heartbeat had dropped the gems and stared in the direction Richard was pointing at.  
“I’ll try. You have to make yourself lighter master. You have gained weight the last few years.” Richard looked at his stomach. She must have said that because he was a growing boy. Hesriana grabbed Richard under his arms and lifted him and used all her strength to gain height quick. She dropped him on the balcony. Down in the square city guard’s yelled alarm.

 

“Two figures entered lady Paradrona’s house sent word.” The lady had already left the room, Richard ran across the room past the guards down the hallway where he could hear her footsteps. Hesriana followed soon after. The guards in the house tried to grab them and sounded the alarm as well. The lady had stopped and turned around and looked at Richard.  
“Please go. Guards don’t you dare hurt them but do stop them.” She kicked of her slippers and ran away. The guards at the next entrance formed a closed line when the lady ran by on her bare feet. Richard was a young man who was used to running, especially in the practicing dogging Faradrona’s magic attacks. The guards he used as a food step making a huge jump forwards. He landed behind the lady and grabbed her. Tears started to flow out of her eyes as she kindly whispered to Richard. There was nothing more she wanted than to have him in her arms.  
“Please. Let me go, the prophesy…” As soon as she said that he said the most comforting words she had heard in years.  
“Is for filled Para.” She was still crying however now they were tears of joy. She pulled his arms to turn and make them face each other. Richard wiped the tears from Paradrona’s face.  
“You don’t have to be strong alone anymore.”


	12. She'inaila's Tears of Happiness

It was a warm autumn evening in Darnassus. The queen was walking with her handmaidens through the rain towards the temple. Tyrande and her daughter were waiting at the entrance. A five year recurring ritual was going to be performed. To have a sanctuary where the people could ask guidance and healing from the Sisterhood the Mother Moon asked the priestess Dejahna to build a temple in her name. When it was finished the ancient Avianna sang a hymn whispered to her by Elune. The priestesses sang that at the end of a sacred time consuming ritual that took all day.

 

The High Priestess nodded and closed her eyes only for a moment. When she opened them she found herself standing in a house in Silvermoon city. Azshara smiled as she walked by. The High Priestess noticed that everyone that had stood close to the Kaldorei queen had ended up at Incursia’s house. The light in the house was bright to their eyes. This didn’t seem to stop Azshara in her way towards the living room. Tyrande and the others followed her. They had a hard time to keep up. The queen’s pace was magical. In the wide entrance of the room she stood still and spread her arms. Tyrande saw Richard wave at her.  
“Hello Azsha-raaa…” Richard flew through the air and found himself in the arms of Azshara who kissed him in her special way. The boy tried to wipe his mouth if he had the chance. The queen had him to close in her embrace.  
“Good to see you too Azshara.” After the time spent in her arms Richard couldn’t enjoy his liberty. Tyrande soon after took him in her maternal embrace. Her hugs were always mild.  
“Soft embrace as always with a too mild Tyrande.” The priestess was stunned. Her gentle touch was considered not as warm? Regret of his remark filled his head when Tyrande placed a hand on his head and guided it to her chest so it could rest. Soon after it was Chrystine that hugged the young Quel’dorei in the same manner. Green hair of the handmaiden fell over Richard’s eyes. Even a few tears of happiness dripped on him. The salty drops of water were wiped away by Alathena’s fingers. The fire mage kissed him and now the huntress had caught her pray. Her arms used force to be sure he was real. Shandris however greeted him differently. She rubbed her hand through his short hair.  
“A nuisance would be even more challenging as you now.” Richard smiled.  
“Don’t be too sure about that Shan-driiis.” The general like the others had embraced him as if he was a teenager. It was already getting really old really fast for Richard. It was a good thing that Shandris for this day didn’t wear her usual armor. Purple cloth made a hard contact with the side of Richard’s head. Two hands tried to push himself free from Shandris when Richard thought it had taken too long. The Night Elf whispered in kind thinking he was trying to find hidden weaponry.  
“For today I do not carry weapons. I have to say I am glad you’re fine.”

 

Paradrona had picked up Richard.  
“You are all welcome. We like to introduce a new friend to you.” The young paladin in her arms waved at his winged friend. The succubus responded immediately to her master’s gesture. The demon dropped in front of Richard instead to the guests. Her hand grabbed Richard’s. Azshara blessed Hesriana as she kneeled to face the demon. Her violet decorated hand with golden bracelets caressed the smooth pink face of the innocent looking succubus. The curious expression turned into a smile as the demon placed a hand on the queen’s.  
“You love my master deeply. It rivals my own affection for him.” The Night Elves all introduced themselves. Hesriana was accepted. They knew of Ysera and Paradrona working together through the Emerald Dream to have judged the demon. The succubus proved herself and gained the respect from both.

 

In the early lights of the day a shadow was growing bigger in the streets when a young boy stood in a corridor. A young woman opened the door and kneeled down. She started to rub away dirt from his face with a handkerchief.  
“Don’t run off into the night like that anymore.” A young High Elf woman held the boy in her arms using a piece of cloth cleaning him up. He was trying to fight free.  
“You’re not my mum.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m your daughter who seems to be more grown up then a certain someone.” Gwendalora straightened out Richard’s clothes a bit.  
“Mum is waiting upstairs.”  
“This is weird being mothered like that.” He walked straight into the arms of Paradrona and was cuddled.  
“Couldn’t climb back up through the window?”  
“All thanks to you. You will not allow Hes in our bedroom so she could fly me back up.” Paradrona had accepted the succubus in their lives. With the recovery of Richard’s past she could speak her mind. She restricted Hesriana’s hugs, kisses and sleeping beside him.  
“The only woman allowed in your bed is me, your soul mate, wife and eternal companion. Don’t you forget it?” Paradrona ran her hands through his short hair style.  
“Come here my young man.” She embraced him. Richard felt being worn out by the women’s attention in his life. “Sigh.”  
Hesriana greeted her master and embraced him when he walked into the dinner room. “Sigh.”  
After breakfast Richard and Paradrona went to take a walk outside. Hesriana followed behind them. Richard extended his arm witch she kindly grabbed.  
“We will go to get some extra supplies. We have some extra guests. I’m sure it will be busy.” They stumbled into Faradrona.  
“Hello sister.”  
“Hello Hesriana. Hello young man.” Faradrona embraced Richard. “Sigh.”  
“Paradrona you and Richard are invited to see the regent Lord in an official closed celebration. He has invited you and our friends and family. Will you two drop by?”  
“Us three? Yes, why not.”

 

A feeling made the dragon queen anxious and made a portal. Her sister was keen of traveling to Silvermoon. The two had taken on their mortal guise and walked through the portal. In the magic wing of Sunfury Spire the two dragons were greeted by Chrystine. The handmaiden nodded. Alexstrasza took her hands.  
“Thank you for your beacon. Has Richard arrived yet?”  
“Please forgive me great one… Alexstrasza. Richard is still strolling through Silvermoon with Paradrona and Hesriana.”A modest smile appeared on the humble Night Elf.  
“He had a little miscalculation jumping the ponds challenging Paradrona. Demetria will lead you to council room. More guests will arrive by portal. I hope to see you later on.” The dragon queen smiled.  
“So we shall I will love to talk about your signing.”

 

Richard was greeted by the regent Lord Theron. He was greeted normal with a firm arm shake by the man, the women were different. He then first was embraced by Jaina. “Sigh.”  
Jaina held him and whispered in his ear.  
“Great to have you back Richard.” Richard mumbled.  
“All this hugging, at least they are beautiful women in their prime pressing my head against their breasts.” Jaina blushed and pressed him even closer trying to hide her embarrassment.  
“What did you say Richard?”  
“Ancient Sin’dorei dialect, I complimented you on your lovely blue eyes.” Jaina now running her hand through his short hair giggled.  
“You’re such a cute boy.”

 

High priestess Ishanah took a bow through her knees holding her hand on her chest while looking down. Then she opened her eyes and looked Richard up. Richard mumbled. “Save.”  
When Ishanah rose from her bow she stepped forwards and embraced Richard. One hand was behind his head pressing him against her chest still holding her staff.   
“I’m so sorry Richard but… you’re so adorable.”  
“Sigh.”  
Azshara stepped forwards after this. She got on her knees and grabbed him. Now he wasn’t pressed against a woman’s chest. Azshara smiled of happiness pressing her against his chest. Richard smiled thinking now he wasn’t treated as a kid. Then again Azshara had already hugged him like a child a day ago.  
“Welcome back Richard Sanguinar. Come here Paradrona.” She hugged them both.   
Ysera’s dancy embrace followed. She held him close while whirling around her axe and her eyes opened for a brief moment to see if he was really there.  
“In my dreams you were so close yet in reality you were so far away.”  
“Sigh.” Alexstrasza’s fiery embrace was next.  
“The flame in my heart shines brighter now you’re in my care.”  
“Sigh.”  
Phaluura all shy stepped forwards towards Richard. Richard smiled but he looked all calm wondering if she was going to hug him too. “Et tu Paluura?”  
“What?”  
“Of this world humor.”  
“Oh Richard there’s no mistake it is you, you are back.” She rushed forwards now pressing him hard with both her arms behind his back holding his head between her bosoms. “Sigh.”  
Phaluura wiggled her tail while Richard raised his hand. “Air.”

 

A couple of leathery wings were waving a breeze. Although it was autumn it had been a warm day. From a distance Paradrona saw Richard panting. Hesriana tried to cool down her friend. In her dress the paladin was able to run pretty fast. Paradrona smiled as she pushed Richard in Hesriana’s arms.  
“Cheater, even if Hesriana is only waving she is helping you.” A laughter of her victory echoed through the streets. When she had reached the ramp up to Sunfury Spire someone had grabbed her ankle and Paradrona made an elegant nose dive towards the carpet.  
“You started cheating when you pushed me aside at home.” Richard ran past her but Paradrona had made a forward roll and landed on top of him as they both yelled.  
“I win.” Paradrona helped up Richard who was hugged by a concerned Hesriana.  
“Guess we both win darling.” The Sin’dorei looked shocked of what these three were doing. Richard looked up at Paradrona.  
“It’s a draw but remember I still have to grow.” She kissed him and pulled him in. “Keep dreaming.”

 

Richard had a piece of paper in his hand. It contained the writing of the carving someone once made on his armor. Paradrona had used his armor but knew the markings were important to Richard so she a long time ago copied it. Richard had made a promise to someone in a previous life. He now had the magical touch to make true to his word. He ran through the archives to unravel its mystery. He once tried before he left for the planet he came from however he didn’t succeed to turn it into a big project. Now he made it his full business. He stared at Hesriana that started to blush.  
“Do you remember our visit to Undercity Hes?”  
“Yes master. I can recall we had fun in the ruins and exploring the city.”  
“Can you also the demon vending Goblin? One of the demons reminded me of someone. I am going to get her back.” Hesriana did remember and her knees twisted together and dropped on her behind while pushing her pointing fingers together. She led out a squeak while her eyes were over spilling again with emotions. Paradrona in a flash had seen Richard’s memory and rushed to the succubus’s side.  
“You will always be our friend Hesriana. We would be upset if you would leave.” Paradrona stared into Hesriana’s eyes and tried to make her smile. Richard wanted to comfort his friend but he was petting the air instead while looking at the writing which made no sense to him at all. After three days had gone by he still had little lead, so had Paradrona. Hesriana wanted to contribute but she couldn’t help them.  
“I am sorry masters, love is my thing.”  
“Then I need the love of a sister. Para where is Inc?”  
“She will return this week. We have to be patient. In the main time we can do lover things?”

 

“Hi Inc how are you? I really missed you.” Richard was sincere when he greeted and embraced Incursia. Incursia was surprised. She looked really happy to hear this. She started to stroke Richard while he was still holding on to her.   
“I.. I.. I’m glad that you missed me. I… “ Of course the old rivalry never died. He liked her as a sister and he wanted to express himself but his mischief nature surfaced.  
“I missed you ‘aunt’.” Incursia froze and raised her voice.  
“What?” Paradrona placed her hand in front of her face.  
“Here we go again.”  
“Why did you call me aunt?” Richard tried to hide his laughter.   
“Well you are taller now.” Incursia moved again and smiled but that was short lived as she turned to anger.  
“And you’re way older.”  
“What?” Incursia grabbed Richard and her voice had a demonic tremble in it.  
“Well there let me give you a big hug.” Richard tried to get out. He started to have a nose bleed. He dispelled and hugged her back. He was squeezing the air out of her lungs. Incursia shed a tear using her last breath to say a few things.  
“Glad to have you back Richard. I will beat you.” Richard let go and grabbed her face. He gave her a kiss.  
“Bring it on.” Paradrona cut in.  
“Why are you blushing Incursia?” Richard took away their attention.  
“We need you to see something.” Richard gave her his piece of paper. Incursia’s expression became serious and concerned as she studied the markings.  
“Where did you get these demonic markings from?” Richard smiled.  
“It’s a secret.” Incursia took a deep breath.   
“It’s old, ancient, it’s part of a name and part of a summoning ritual. Where did you get it from?” Richard smiled.  
“So you just use it in a ritual and summon a demon? Sounds easy.”  
“What do you plan to do? This is a powerful demon, not a small succubus, where did you get this code from Richard?” Paradrona’s eyes started to glow in the darkness. Incursia started to get worried and raised her voice.  
“Richard come here don’t run away? Come back here.” Richard started to run over the table, crawled under it to avoid his sister. Incursia tried to catch him. Then Richard stood still and turned to her.  
“You think I cannot do this?” Incursia grabbed his shoulder.  
“It is not as easy as your succubus.”  
“Well you instructed me very well last time maybe you can again. I have faith in you.” Incursia pulled Richard backwards as she turned and stared in the direction of an angry looking warrior maiden.  
“We can do it maybe if we survive this.” Paradrona gathered her magic and walked slowly towards Richard and Incursia. Paradrona’s old feelings of years ago were ignited of the time she felt so lonely and so powerless.  
“So it was you Incursia that taught him that summoning ritual after all and you Richard were too eager to learn from her.” Hesriana tried to say something but then Richard yelled. “Run.”

 

They ran out of the room followed by Paradrona using fire spells she once learned from Faradrona.  
“Come back here you two so I can pulverize you cheating lying dragon whelps.” Hesriana tried to help.  
“Master Paradrona please don’t hurt them.” Paradrona ignored her. In the garden Richard dropped to the ground after Paradrona fired on him. He held his hand before his face. Paradrona let Incursia run off and grabbed Richard.  
“I… I didn’t want to hurt you I…” Richard removed his hands smiling as he had tricked Paradrona and embraced her.  
“That was fun. We never wanted to hurt you.”  
“No I am sorry Richard. At least we have a new friend.” Hesriana stood behind them and she looked around and then to the Entwined Souls. She was never so happy. Richard looked at Incursia who was hiding behind a pillar.  
“It’s alright Inc she has forgiven us.”  
“I just stay at a distance to be on the save side.” Almost feeling bad of what he had done he tried to get his sister out of hiding.  
“Oh come over here sis or you a chicken?”

 

That night Incursia deciphered the markings. It proved to be a challenge for her yet she was too burned with curiosity to solve the puzzle. After she did with her knowledge she needed the rituals of the Night Elves.  
“To use it we need Kaldorei magic. I have seen what it is but it’s from knowledge from long ago times. We need to know those to use this.” Incursia had shoved Richard aside proofing her superiority. Even from the ground his smile appeared knowing his goal was getting nearer. Paradrona couldn’t stop a bit of concern.  
“Well done Incursia. We are going on a trip to Azshara. You really want to do this Richard?”  
“Yes that person I made a promise too is already waiting a life time.”

 

The queen of the Night Elves kissed them, hugged them, it was the only time her people saw her act a little less queen like. They were happy for her.  
“Please go through my library. I will try to find a few people that know more about it. You will stay for tonight and hopefully stay a few days?” Everyone looked at each other. Richard laughed. Azshara bite her lip.  
“Don’t we always hang around for at least a couple of days?”  
“Oh thank you Paradrona.” Azshara took Paradrona’s hand. She looked around for the young paladin.  
“Where’s Richard?” Incursia laughed.  
“He’s so small he can be ignored easier he ran off to your library.” Azshara took Paradrona by the hand.  
“Follow me. I don’t know if the sentinels know Richard’s present state.”

 

At her palace she asked the sentinels if they had seen a young man enter the palace. They did and let him pass. They told them they didn’t know him at first but he recognized them first.  
“He cut through my defense as I took a stand. He explained that I had tried to improve. With him I would be the best. That’s when I knew him from the war Azshara.”  
“Elune bless you Rendora.” Azshara inside addressed Richard who already was taking out scrolls of the shelf’s to read. The queen enjoyed the eagerness of his quest.  
“How is my little paladin faring? I hope I can help you with your quest?” Richard looked down a little ashamed.  
“I don’t know how I can thank you.” Azshara lowered to Richard ear’s and softly whispered.  
“Drop by more often or stay longer Richard.” She then stood up and hugged Paradrona and whispered in her ear.  
“Please drop by more often sister.” Azshara smiled looking away. Richard and Paradrona looked at each other and at the same time said looking at Azshara.  
“If you do the same.” Azshara blushed and spoke very softly.  
“Maybe I should.” She laughed a little.  
“I will get you some people who know more about the ancient summoning rituals.” Azshara was a bit disappointed when she slowly turned around and started to walk away. Everyone was busy and she didn’t completely know why they were here. She felt a little left out. Azshara knew they would never but she was too shy to ask. She sighed but still felt happy that she could help. Suddenly she felt a couple of arms around her waist holding her from behind. Then they let go. Her heart was warmed. Azshara faintly looked behind her to be certain who it was. She saw Richard walk back to the wall of scrolls. She continued walking quickly brushing away the blush of delight on her cheeks and with a huge smile on her face came out of her palace.

 

Several days passed and they all sat in Azshara’s garden. Phaluura also dropped by and now it was time they needed her as well. Incursia addressed all who were present.  
“So you want to bring back an ancient demon who you think has a good character and is peaceful? That demon was part of almost destroying the entire civilization. She’s a demon they are without heart.” Hesriana raised her arm trying contradict. Incursia pointed at her.  
“Stop acting.”  
Hesriana put down her arm and silently spoke. “But I feel joy I don’t want to hurt anybody.”  
Phaluura stood up. “You need me to talk to the Naaru and take you into space to a certain location to start the ritual? I will try my best.”  
Paradrona walked in front of the group. “With the ancient wisdom of the Night Elves we now have a list to find objects all over Azeroth for making that summoning possible, to get that one entity from the Twisting Nether.”  
Azshara spoke to all sitting comfortably in the grass. “I will pray to Elune for a save adventure and I do hope your faith is not misplaced.”   
Richard was curling Paradrona’s hair around his finger. “This is our plan. All will be alright. Have I ever done anything stupid?” Paradrona brushed Richards face. “Want a list my love?”

A dimensional ship of the Naaru was capable of travel. Although the explanation was complex the execution of it was simple. Shifting from one dimension to another for only a few moments warped the ship over fast distances, even constellations. Everyone in the spacecraft of the Naaru on Dreanor stood frozen. Phaluura was holding Paradrona. Paradrona held Incursia. Incursia held onto Hesriana. Ishanah who had come along to once again experience the way the Naaru traveled through space with their ancestors trembled while wrapping around Richards legs. Richard was looking up through the windows mumbling.  
“No technology, pure use of energy to get into space. So much for being pressed against the back of a chair or the countdown thing.”  
Incursia was scared. “I knew you had crazy ideas. Why did I help you and why in the Sunwelll’s name agreed to go into space?”  
“Relax the Naaru know what they’re doing. It is not like they crash all the time?” Ishanah almost squeezed the blood out of Richard’s legs.  
“May the light save us.” Richard bent down pulling Ishanah’s hair away from her eyes.  
“Relax Ishanah we are in space now.” He took her hands and helped her up why listening to the humming of traveling through vacuum. Then he turned to the others.  
“Oh come on you chickens.” He pulled Paradrona out of the group and danced with her.  
“Let’s dance among the stars.”  
Incursia tapped on Paradrona’s shoulder. “Excuse me. I know it is late but was it really necessary to come out here?”  
Paradrona tried to bring the news gently for as the young paladin behind her grinned. “Well, it could have been done on Azeroth however the summoning would have been long.”  
Paradrona stopped Incursia flying at Richard’s throat when he gave an addition. “Yeah about five minutes or so.”

 

After one day of flight they arrived. The Naaru had pinpointed out the precise location in the Twisting Nether. The location that was needed to set up the summoning circle in the Naaru ship which was once known as the Tempest Keep had appeared. In the hands of the Naaru the Tempest Keep was fully functional again as a transport ship between the stars. The Naaru were glad that they could help. It was a unique request. No one of the original inhabitants of Azeroth had ever traveled into space voluntarily. Incursia and Hesriana were making the markings on the floor. Richard was preparing the spells as Phaluura and Paradrona placed the stones from the far corners of Azeroth. A powder was outlined around Incursia’s circle with writings refined out the grinded bones of a dragon and set afire. The inner part of the circle was filled with sand from Dreanor. With everything in place Richard started the summoning.

 

Ishanah was on her knees praying. The Naaru stood by watching with the other’s. After a few moments chanting spells the sand started to glow red. Incursia’s writing and markings lit up in green and gold colors. The gems placed lit up blue and purple as the beams connected them. Lighting formed above the summoning spells. A six armed female demon kneeling down on one knee and holding two massive swords two hands armed with dagger like nails emerged from the scene. She opened her eyes which had a green glow. While she raised herself damp came from her body from the heat produced during the emerging, her heavy voice sounded threatening.  
“Who dares summon me?” She looked around ready to strike when her eyes stopped in front of her. She saw a young man reaching out to her with one hand. Her expression changed. The sound of the swords that dropped on the ground with a large bang revealed the true weight of the metal. Soon after the swords a number of claw armor bounced like music on the floor. The demon was taller than the people that stood in the large chamber of the ship. With shivering hands her knees touched the ground. Paradrona’s hand gripped the handle of her sword. Incursia was chanting spells. Phaluura lifted her shield. Hesriana however was relaxed as if seeing a long lost friend. The hate speaking demon lifted Richard with the upmost care with two of her hands. Other two supported his pelvis. One hand brushed Richards face while the last hand helped her bite her lip. Her eyes became watery and she carefully whispered to Richard afraid of it not being him.

 

Over fifteen thousand years ago her world was conquered by the Burning Legion. Her race was enslaved and had become the most devoted worshippers to the Dark Titan when they had become demons. Her kind served as priestesses and the driving force behind the devastating forces that ravaged the worlds they invaded. She’inaila didn’t know anymore what race she once was. She knew she always had been different. As one if not the strongest of her demon kind she was different for another reason. She cherished tranquility in secret and actually hated what they were created for. As far as she found out there were only four among the hundred thousands of demons that would not harm a living being if they could choose. After millennia she became more deviant against her master who thought she had become power hungry. The Dark Titan tolerated her for her powers only.

 

Richard in the war discovered her reluctance in an attempt to kill him. In her last action being free of the bounds of Sargeras Richard made her a promise of a chance of peace. Not believing he would follow through she scratched a specific spell that enabled him to bring her forth. She already was content with the kindness she received in all her existence.  
“Entwined Soul is it you?” Richard tried to comfort her.  
“Yes it is. I came through on my word as promised Sheila.” She’inaila pressed Richard against her and tears started to roll over her cheek. She tried to speak but couldn’t make a word pass her lips. Richard touched her lips. Once again the paladin was treated as a child. What could he do?  
“I if you can’t beat them join them.” He returned the hug. She started to calm down and was able to speak.  
“I am yours to command. I gladly obey every wish you want from me master.”

Richard embraced her and looked into her eyes.  
“Do you remember? You are free to do what you like to do as long if it doesn’t harm others.” She’inaila started to cry again and smiled while stroking and cherishing Richard.  
“Free from demon doctrine. I never thought it possible. Thank you master.”  
“Call me Richard I am your friend.”  
“Oh Richard…” She started to cry harder as the young paladin tried to protect himself against the drops falling down.  
“An end has come of being an instrument of hate that brought so much sorrow. I never gave up hope. Monsters tried to summon me but enduring excruciating pain to repel their attempts waiting for your hand to reach out for me. And now you finally did. No force can stop me to protect you.” She let slowly go of Richard trying not to drop him. Richard showed his friends. She’inaila looked surprised at Paradrona.  
“You are my master to.” Paradrona held out her hand.  
“Call me Paradrona. I am your friend to.”  
She’inaila got acquainted with the group. There are more friends back home on the planet. She’inaila held Richards hand. It was so big compared to his it also gripped his lower arm with a loose holding.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We’re floating in space now.” She’inaila looked outside with one knee on the ground standing behind Richard and Paradrona and wrapped her hands around them.  
“Another miracle.” Always she had been surrounded by hate, destruction and misery in most forms.  
“You’re still crying?”  
“They are tears of happiness.” She’inaila looked at the succubus and smiled.  
“Hesriana it is good to see. Richard? I thank you for enriching her life.” Richard was lifted in the air again. Back in Silvermooncity everyone in the streets stared at She’inaila.  
“A demon of her kind what is going on? Are we back at war?” Theron was just as surprised as the town’s people feeling a cramp in his neck looking up. Paradrona ensured him that She’inaila was on their side. Richard said she could not be abused to work for evil forces. She’inaila spoke for herself.  
“Under command of the Entwined Souls I want to be a helpful citizen please grant me this.” Regent Lord Theron welcomed her.  
“Let’s have drink. I sure could use one. Now that I have seen it all.”

 

A shadow moved through Murder Row. Unseen an armored Night Elf made her way to the entrance of the warlocks of Silvermoon. In the hall ways of the Sanctum there were some Sin’dorei practitioners. Students of the warlocks that kept the arts alive had attended the lessons of a new master Demonology. When the path was clear the Night Elf closed the gap to her target. In the doorway a three bladed silver glaive emerged from under a dark green cloak. She’inaila turned her long body around not worried in anyway.  
“You can try however you will not prevail Night Elf general.” The Kaldorei made herself known.  
“I am Shandris Feathermoon you have gone too far demon. Prepare to be sent back to the Twisting Nether.” The Night Elf dashed forwards and sliced with her weapon. She’inaila stepped aside while conjuring spells. Shandris prayed to the Mother Moon and a moon light hit the demon. However it did not have the effect the Night Elf wanted. The Shivarra demon had sealed of the room. Shandris gritted her teeth while taking a defensive stance.  
“I do not know how but I shall defeat you demon. The Mother Moon shall grant me her blessing again.”  
“She will unfortunately not now.” The demon not only had sealed the room but also had the air taken out. Shandris fought an epic fight yet she had become tired. She threw her glaive now at the seal. It bounced off and to make things worse six large hands gripped her body. The elf looked in anger in the burning eyes of her conqueror.  
“Mother Moon protect me I beg of you let me defeat this atrocity of life.” She’inaila looked at the seal and let the air in while letting Shandris go. The Night Elf gathered her breath. Air came in again as She’inaila ridiculed her.  
“Richard in his current state would have been more successful. You were foolish to come here.” Shandris rolled for her glaive. As she had it in her hand the Night Elf wanted an answer.  
“Do explain, why was I foolish?” She’inaila walked to an alcove and pushed the dark purple blinds aside. A place to sit down on comfortable cushions was revealed.  
“Come sit down general.” Hesitant Shandris put herself over her humiliation and sat down while her host started to explain.  
“The Sin’dorei still are drawn to power and continue to learn the ways of the dark magic. Their ways might draw evil to our planet. Richard trusts me and thought I could be of help to prevent them to act irresponsible.” The scene of Shandris’s discussion with Tyrande flashed through her mind. The High Priestess told her that she trusted Azshara as she in return trusted in Richard. It did not sit well. A second demon near the boy was too much for Shandris thinking back of the days when the Burning Legion invaded her lands when her real parents had died. A dangerous one at that for She’inaila had been a portal master for Sargeras.  
“My guidance for mastering the summoning of demons to new students was requested for several reasons.” The demon took a breath and looked in the direction of Shandris.  
“Demons are not to be trusted and I know how to detect the slightest of deception. And I know how to crush them if they turn on their master. For that reason these quarters were modified. Demons can survive the most hospitable places and fight without being exhausted. An overload of arcane would burn them. The crystals in the room just needed to be touched by a mortal.”

 

Again a memory entered Shandri’s mind of an explanation by Azshara. Arcane magic is raw magical energy. Compare it with a lamp. One person with restrain burns at a modest rate. This enables magi to not exhaust themselves. Demons however try to consume everything. Arcane magic at first, if that is drained they go to convert life energy into arcane magic. Like a lamp with a too high a flame they charge up the arcane. To keep up the level they so desperately want to maintain they burn their life or drain others. In the process weakening themselves so they can be controlled.”  
“You demons keep secrets and just wait to strike us down. You can never…” She’inaila bent close to the Night Elf and in her demonic voice snapped at Shandris.  
“… trust a demon. You can… only a hand full.” The demon leaned her back to the wall and stared in the distance. Shandris snapped back.  
“I know you are hiding things from us. You said it yourself you can’t be trusted.” The Shivarra smiled, she was going to tell a sad chapter of her life.  
“I keep a secret from Richard which I will tell to you. You will join in my misery as it will add to your own and start to hate us even more.”

 

“A very long time ago I was turned into a demon. I have no recollection of my own past. I do know that of the Syaad. Before the planet Oula was invaded the population existed out of beings that looked closest to humans. As I was a priestess I was intrigued by the Ai’inasi of the Aoesi. The Ai’inasi was a clan consisting out of only women who all were priestesses such like your Sisterhood. All life was decimated accept for this clan. Their purity and worship to an entity of fertility had protected them. Their intelligent High Priestess was young and celibate. She had prayed for salvation. Perhaps it was her or something in me that resurfaced after so many years of misery and destruction at the hands of that monster. Unlike my sisters I questioned the Dark Titans ways in secret. These women should be saved in the only way I knew how. They were weakened and poisoned as their planet was already falling apart. With an object of that monstrosity I faced their queen as she was armed to face us first. In her thoughts only for a fraction I sensed she wanted the power to stop us. That was what I needed to turn her. She became the first succubus. After a hundred thousand priestesses turned into creatures of lust and seduction there were two left. Two had been able to flee in secret corridors of their large temple. The general came at me when I had caught up with them. She reminded me of you. Fierce and agile where her ways in combat. She had dragged the High Priestess away so their legacy could be saved.

 

There was a thought of giving up and in a moment I turned her. Then there was only left the High Priestess with her blue eyes, long blond hair and her beautiful face and figure with white feathered wings. As I bent down and wanted to grab her at the throat as she took my hand. I saw her compassionate smile as if she knew what I had planned for the Ai’inasi in an attempt to safe her kind. There was no impurity in her. There was only one way to infect her and turn her to be one of us. My claws dug deep into her body. The blood spat out of her mouth but yet she still smiled. I saw how her blond hair turned black. Her angel wings turned into leathery flaps. As she grew horns, hoofed legs and a tail her smile remained.

She was transformed and still she was holding my hand with her own. The blue of hue of her eyes was never turned in these succubi. Her memory was gone and so was her intelligence. Unlike the queen that regained her own will after a thousand years, or the general that over seven thousand years. The High Priestess remained a soul free of evil from the start. You know her.” She’inaila waited for a response. Shandris had stood up and walked away.  
“Lies. You have made it all up.” The Night Elf stood in front of the seal.  
“Take it down and let me go.” The Shivarra removed the spell.  
“You are free to go but… Hesriana is that priestess. For as the succubus that holds the key to turn her back was the queen now named Lynxia. She and Nimanda both reside in the Twisting Nether for as far as I know. If Richard would find out…”  
“He will not find out.” The general’s heart jumped when another voice joined the conversation. From behind her someone left the shade.  
“What will I not find out?” Shandris saw the fright in She’inaila’s expression as the demon rushed past her and grabbed Richard.  
“What have you heard?” Richard was calm as he sarcastically replied.  
“Sheila, you’re hurting me.” She’ilaina let go of her grip with two hands but now placed six to hold him.  
“I didn’t w…” Richard shushed her with a finger on her lip.  
“Only kidding of this world humor. You guys were talking about… Hesriana.” Shandris became nervous. What she just was told was true? Could Richard have heard them? He would get into serious trouble for his friends. He must be protected from himself.  
“What makes you say that?” Richard smiled.  
“It’s her birthday, the day I summoned her. You two must have a surprise waiting or something? I thought I had forgotten to tell you guys about her special day. Normally that slips my mind. See you later. Glad you will be there too Shan and can’t wait of your surprise for Hes.” The young paladin ran back to the stair leading to the exit after She’inaila had let him back on the ground.

 

Shandris was angry. Now she knew a secret she would have to keep from her juvenile friend. She hated it.  
“You bitch, what do you gain by this secret?” Shandris lifted her glaive and shouted.  
“Tell me.” She’ilaina had calmed down when she had seen Richard run away. She now looked down on the Night Elf.  
“I wish for Richard to be safe, for Hesriana to be happy. There might be a chance I will be taken away. There might be a chance Lynxia might cross your paths if I am not there. There now is someone else that has my knowledge. Besides, I am not perfect.”

 

Several days went by when Paradrona was having a girls night with Faradrona, Gwendalora, Incursia, Azshara and her handmaidens. Hesriana was invited however she wanted to remain with her master. Richard and Hesriana decided to go to Sylvanas in Undercity. Sylvanas was informed by her rangers again of the two.

 

Richard and Hesriana wandered through the catacombs of Lordearon called Under City. A system was made a long time ago to let fresh wind run through it to make it more bearable for the living. Richard made a funny remark to Hesriana.  
“Guess even the wind is not strong enough for the stench to go through.” As he smiled he turned his head back to where he was walking. He bumped into a Val’kyr that towered him and grasped her leg so not to fall down. He heard her echoing voice as he stepped back.  
“You…?”  
“I am sorry if that was offensive, it wasn’t my intention. I came here so it shows my true intentions right?” She grabbed him in her arms and a scream left her lips. Richard defended himself.  
“No really, you are nice flying wings of death.” Other Val’kyr soon flew around and landed all trying to grab Richard. Hesriana tried to free Richard. She was pushed away as she landed a distance away on her behind.  
“Wait your turn demon.” Hesriana sat on the ground looking puzzled.  
“Wait my turn?” Hesriana noticed someone standing next to her. Another eerie sound filled the succubus’s ears.

 

“They seem to have some emotions back, at least their gratitude towards him. Who would had known he figured out that what we considered hell was something else.” Hesriana shook her head not understanding what the woman was talking about.  
“Many years ago I was made into an undead. When I die I pay for my crimes and would be punished with an eternity in hell. I actually did end up in hell only to be taken out of it by the sacrifice of these Val’kyr. Your master felt pity for them and he started to research into the matter with his dragon friends. What he discovered was that when those who are turned undead actually are ripped out of live and death. Falling in between both worlds when we die. So he figured that hell isn’t an option. He pulled out Annhylde the Caller out first followed by Agatha, Arthura, and Daschla and later followed by more. He told them he will keep it in mind and try to undo the undead curse. They swarmed around him like vultures trying to hold him and show their loyalty and affection. At that time my niece chased them away. She isn’t around now and you are too weak so I will have to do it for her.”

Sylvanas looked with ill contempt at Hesriana. She stepped forwards concentrating on the women swarming around Richard. Sylvanas screamed an ear deafening curse. The Val’kyr were confused. Agatha looked at Richard.  
“Protect the boy.” Daschla and Annhylde holding the young boy embraced Richard tighter who was trying to get away. Agatha turned around to face the direction of the sound.  
“Dark lady?” Sylvanas walked to her.  
“Release my nephew and go on with your business.” The Val’kyr bowed down and took off waving at Richard who was lying on the floor with his clothes all distorted and wiping away the kisses he had received. He yelled after the Val’kyr.  
“Whatever I did for you, I will do it again, until next time we meet.” 

 

Sylvanas’s behavior was emotionless.  
“What are you doing in the city of the Damned?” Richard smiled at her.  
“Family visit, this time with permission.” Sylvanas kneeled down.  
“And what do you wish to do on this family visit? Well?” Richard looked around as he replied.  
“I wish to record your voice.” Sylvanas took Richard by the shoulders.  
“What do you need that for? Why would you like to listen to my voice?” Richard tried to touch Sylvanas hair. She pulled away.  
“It is your signing voice I am interested in to be more precise. If I have time I wish to be able to listen to your legendary voice from time to time.” Sylvanas had turned her back to Richard and Hesriana while she thought it over. Richard saw the hood of her clothing turn into his direction.  
“Very well you shall have your wish, follow me as good as you can.” Sylvanas started to run, Richard followed. He stopped, waved at Hesriana and continued. Hesriana got off the ground and followed the two running through Under City. Eventually they were at a place in Lordearon. Richard was panting on his knees. Sylvanas laughed in a sarcastic and ill contempt manner.  
“That farm live made you lazy, how will you protect my niece?” Richard walked to her.  
“What I lack in speed I have to make up in skills and strength. Besides you’re twice as tall as I am.” Richard tried to poke her in the side. Sylvanas wasn’t able to avoid his attack so she grabbed him.  
“You have made your point. What do you want me to sing?” Richard looked around.  
“Whatever comes to your mind that you like to sing.” Sylvanas let go of Richard and walked a bit in the barren garden. With a harsh look she was thinking. Richard grabbed his crystal and caught the sad song Sylvanas used to show her emotions. Hesriana applauded as Sylvanas walked to Richard and kneeled down.  
“I wish something in return. Do you remember the last gift you gave me?”  
“Is that all you want Sylvanas?” She leaned forwards. Richard kissed and thanked her for her song.  
“I will give something more of a gift to you. Something that suits you.” Sylvanas squeezed her eyes.  
“There is nothing more you can give me.” Richard and Hesriana left after a full day with the Dark Lady. He had been able to get archery lessons of one of the most skilled rangers in the world. They didn’t leave for Silvermoon, instead Richard had an idea and he needed a friend of his to make it happen.

 

Sylvanas was alarmed by the guards that a large red dragon had landed in the steward’s quarter of Lordearon carrying a few passengers.  
“What does a dragon want here? I will investigate it myself.”  
She had drawn her bow and ready to shoot when she entered the area in question. She was surprised and stood frozen.  
“Richard…” Sylvanas looked at the rose garden that grew on the spot where she had sung to Richard. A note was attached to a branch.

Dear Syl, you are like this bush. Not to be touched without care however with a very beautiful side. Love Richard.

Sylvanas shredded the note when a ranger addressed Sylvanas.  
“Dark Lady what do you want us to do?” Sylvanas kept staring at the roses.  
“This place is off limits to everyone accept for the Entwined Souls and their close friends. This place shall remain as it is now. Perhaps there is some joy in this curse after all. You are dismissed Laurena.” Sylvanas walked to touch a rose while she started to sing.

Richard smiled while he and Hesriana flew on Alexstrasza back to Silvemooncity. Richard was laying down trying to fell asleep on the dragons back.  
“What had caught your attention Hes?”  
“Alexstrasza reminds me of a dragon I met in my dreams once. I do not want to trouble you with that master.” Richard gazed at her with a faint smile.  
“You met up with Ysera. She was a green dragon in your dream?” Hesriana touched Richard’s leg.  
“Yes master.” Alexstrasza intervened.  
“My sister, she had gone into my wishes. Richard I am sorry. Years ago Ysera and Paradrona wanted to see if Hesriana was to be trusted near you. I ask you to forgive them.” Richard was silent. Again his mind was troubled. They landed in Silvermooncity where there were some ladies waiting for Richard.  
“My dear, we would be gone for only a couple of hours. You were away for two full days. What is it Richard?” Paradrona had become restless and rushed to Richard. She had read his mind.  
“Richard I am sorry for what I did. I had to know if you would be safe and…” Paradrona started to cry. Richard took her in his arms as Paradrona was on her knees.  
“You did what you had to do. Good thing it was all a dream, accept that Dark Titan part.” 

 

Ysera was sleeping tight in her dragon form. This was the day in the moon cycle her friend would join her in the Emerald Dream. She waited and waited however her friend did not show up. It was the time she feared that would come. Her sister warned her of her action years ago. They must have told him of what had happened. In the Emerald Dream she sat in her mortal guise on the ground and placed her head in her arms resting on her knees.  
“I am sorry Richard.”

 

Richard stared in front of him. Then he looked at Paradrona sleeping. After a while he looked out over the balcony of their room at the moon. Richard got out of bed and walked to watch over the city. His mind drifted when Hesriana dropped next to him.  
“Be quiet Hes, Para doesn’t want you here at night.”  
“Yes master. Can I help master? I feel you are troubled my friend?” Richard kneeled down to Hesriana.  
“I am sorry Hes for your time in the Emerald Dream. It is not a bad place. It was wrong of Para and Ysera what they did to you although I do understand why they did it. I ask you to forgive them for that.” Hesriana closed her eyes and smiled.  
“I forgave them that night when they said they accepted me and promised they would watch over me as well.” Richard smiled that Hesriana was cheerful. He stood up and pulled Hesriana up as he walked to the door. He whispered to her.  
“I will be away for several days. I want you to stay with Para.”  
“Master?”  
“Do not worry Hes I will return.” He smiled as he was grabbing his armor and left the room to dress himself in the hallway.

 

In the hallway he was approached by Leona.  
“You wish to fly to Northrend Richard?” Richard smiled at her.  
“Yes, it is as you can read my mind.” She looked seriously.  
“I am a dragon specifically chosen to serve you by queen Alexstrasza to take wherever you desire to go.” Richard putting on his tabard over his head smiled at her which made her look down.  
“As I can recall of what Alexa told me is that you volunteered yourself Lirastrasza.” She turned around and walked away in haste as she blurred out.  
“You must have misunderstood my queen’s explanation. I will be ready for you in the garden.” Fully dressed he went down and entered the garden where a large red dragon was waiting for him. Gently she lowered her self so Richard could climb on.  
“Thank you Leona, off we go to Ysera.”

 

Lirastrasza landed in front of Ysera. She looked up as the red dragon bowed in submission.  
“What brings you here Lirastrasza?” Then she felt a hand touch her tail. She turned around and pressed her snout on Richard. Richard was pinned down. Lirastrasza wanted to rush in however Ysera had transformed.  
“I am sorry Richard. I am sorry for what I did. I hurt you again.” Richard was pulled up and found himself caught in the aspects arms.  
“I am the one that is sorry Ysera.” Ysera felt warmed yet she was surprised.  
“Why are you sorry Richard? I was the one that hurt Hesriana.” Richard squeezed her a bit.  
“You and Para did it for a reason. I have been thinking it over the last days.”  
“Is that why you haven’t slept Richard?” The young paladin gently freed himself.  
“Yes, it seems, if you look at it. I am the source of all your troubles. If it wasn’t for me you hadn’t wanted to judge Hesriana.” The aspect used her powers and tried to freeze the boy in his tracks with a thought. Her cast was interrupted as he pushed her away. Afraid of his behavior she wanted to grasp him.  
“What are you saying Richard?” Richard remained silent as he kept his distance.  
“You will outlive me and I will be the reason for your pain again. That will be less if I stop seeing you overall perhaps.” Ysera opened her eyes, waved her arms and vines shot from the ground. Richard rolled away being actually amused while Ysera become more restless.  
“Don’t you dare think that way. It is thanks to you I feel like the world is big again. It was you that gave me excitement again. You changed my world. If you will go a part of me will die that is true. I will not deny that.” Ysera had run after Richard and caught him. As she stroked his back she came at ease.  
“That is why I treasure every moment I am with you. No one will ever take those moments away from me.” Richard closed his eyes still thinking. He was not convinced of what to do he left it alone knowing his friend was fine with it.  
“Good, good.” He fell asleep in her arms. Ysera closed her eyes and shifted between two worlds again.  
“Sleep tight my friend. It seems you will sleep for two days. I will enjoy them. I am glad you forgave me Richard.” Ysera smiled at Richard as she had magically lifted him to a soft spot for him to sleep. She leaned over and made sure he was comfortable. Ysera transformed again and laid herself down to concentrate on dreaming.

 

It took Richard not long to get into the Emerald Dream. He found himself all alone. As he was thinking to himself he tried to take cover behind a bush. Maybe I will succeed this time. He was on his knees ready to shout and lead her into an ambush if she would show up. When his hands reached his mouth he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You have finally made it. You might succeed one day.”  
Ysera smiled as Richard stood up. “You will have more luck outside of my domain.” The green dragon giggled.

 

“Where do you want to go this time my friend?” Richard thought about something. It had been a while for him when he had visited Azshara. There was an experiment he could never be able to do. Let’s go to Darnassus I want to study Azshara’s golden orbs. Richard smiled at his countless failed attempts. Ysera in her mortal form embraced Richard firmly from behind. She lifted him up and they flew to Darnassus through the green appearing world of the Emerald Dream.

 

They landed in front of the Temple of the Moon. As they entered Richard looked around. “Yes there she is Ysera.”  
“Are you sure you wanted to come here? You already see her more than me Richard?”  
“That might be true but it is as you say no one can see us is in the Emerald Dream overlapping the real world? I want to check something out.” Richard had walked to the daughter of Elune and stood in front of Azshara while he looked at Ysera.  
“Are you sure no one can see us?” Ysera smiled while she giggled.  
“Yes Richard why do keep asking that?”  
“Well when we walked over here Azshara seems excited.”  
“You can tell that? I haven’t noticed anything different?”  
Richard bowed to Azshara. “Perhaps she didn’t notice me, my bad. Normally I couldn’t get this close without being assaulted by hugs.” Richard only a few inches away stared into Azshara’s eyes.  
“I can get lost in these eyes for hours just like Para’s. They are just as special and breathtaking. Para’s are the mortal version while Azshara has got the sparkles of divinity in them.” Ysera was impatient.  
“Let us not take hours there is so much more I want you to see.” Richards smiled and formulated a sarcastic reply.  
“I will have to admire these some more another time. Let me thank you Azshara for being so patient.” As Richard came closer to kiss her on the cheek Azshara moved and their lips connected. Azshara carefully grabbed Richards face as Richard opened his eyes and pulled away.  
“Azshara?” As Richard rubbed his hand over his lips Azshara admired him.  
“I noticed you entering the temple. Ysera, you are not the only one that can be in two worlds at the same time. My eyes see more than two realities.” Ysera opened her eyes as she grabbed Richard.  
“Until we meet again queen Azshara.” Richard saw time and space flash by as he heard Ysera whisper in his ears.  
“I am taking you where it will be just you and me my friend that was our deal of your previous life.” The young paladin smiled enjoying the flight seeing countless of sceneries pass by.  
“Perhaps but some things never change for friends.”


	13. Assault on Teldrassil

A young man was whistling a song while scooping water in a bucket at the Temple Gardens under one of Azshara’s balconies. He was approached by a sentinel.  
“Where do you think you are going with that water?” It took a moment for the young paladin to think of an excuse already knowing what the sentinel would do.  
“There are some plants in the garden of Azshara that needs watering, she’s still asleep so.” Alathena tried to look strict at Richard who was trying to move around her.  
“Nice try, I will not allow you to wake up Azshara with that.” Richard fenced her off while still holding on to a now half-filled bucket.  
“Her oath was to be treated as an equal, don’t take it away from her.” The huntress had embraced the surrendering paladin when he felt a disarming kiss on his cheek.  
“Your ways are not considered normal Richard. Sentinels may not act but I am your sister. Cheer up. I will make it up to you by cooking your favorite meal.” Richard grumbled while Alathena took his bucket away while both walked to the entrance. The huntress wasn’t as good a cook as she thought she was. Richard didn’t want to tell her that so not to hurt her feelings for the hours she tried so hard.

 

The sentinel tried to cheer him up. At Azshara’s chamber he sneaked in and tried to get close. He felt two hands gripping his wrist. Richard attempted to tug his arm free trying to get lose as he whispered.  
“You already have taken away a lot of fun. Now let me at least have this moment?” Richard came close to Alathena and tickled her. Richard laughed quietly at a low volume with a sadistic undertone. She released as Richard now and in a few steps had and invaded Azshara’s bed slipping past the dark blue transparent blind. With all things happing in the room the queen was still very much asleep. As a tiger he stalked his pray. Above her face a smile appeared as Richard whispered in the sleeping beauty’s ear.  
“Azsha-ra… Azsharaaa.” Richard pulled away the hairs in front of her face and started to blow in it. Playfully he called her name again.  
“Azssshara… Azsharrra...”

 

Azshara stood in the moonlight. She gazed over the waters. She felt a presence behind her. With a gentle touch a hand grabbed her arms. A man took Azshara in his arms. As she touched his arms with hers she whispered.  
“My beautiful husband.” They kissed each other with a big moon on the background. They walked through the grassy fields. A warm breeze played with her hair. The hair in her face he was pulling away from her eyes. As they sat next to each other Azshara placed her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. They watched the sunrise together. The sun sparkled in her eyes. Then they rolled in the grass kissing and hugging. Then the attractive silver white haired woman placed herself on top of him as she wanted him to touch her with passion.

 

Richard leaned over Azshara as he saw energy build up around her. Dust around her glowed up as she whispered.  
“Richard.” Her eyes glowed through her closed eyelids. Curious Richard remained watching Azshara still in close range.  
“I wonder what she is dreaming off? Azshara, it is time to wake up. Azshara?” He touched her face while his voice became louder.  
“Azshara? Azshaaara!” Her body started to move. Before Richard could pull himself away he was caught. In her bed Azshara only wore her silvery sheets. Her magic had stripped the young man from his upper clothing. Thanks to her magic Richard wasn’t able to free himself or even move. Azshara climbed on top of him and she placed his hands on her breasts.  
“… Richard.” She opened her eyes when Richard calmly spoke to her with a load voice.  
“Azshara, let go of me?” Azshara didn’t move at all. She only apologized feeling weak that her urges had been so openly revealed.  
“Oh Richard I…” A very angry Paradrona who had just arrived grabbed the queen by the hair.  
“Azshara what do you think you are doing? Get off of him.” Azshara apologized.  
“I am sorry. I got carried away in my sleep.” Although it felt nice Richard still tried to remove his hands however the Night Elf’s magic proved superior. Now the red haired Quel’dorei tugged harder. Azshara’s spells ceased and Richard crawled away assisted by Alathena to get him off the bed. Paradrona had let go of the queen’s hair and now pulled her arm as Azshara grasped Richard’s leg.  
“Azshara I never saw someone sleep so vigorously in her sleep.” After the queen let go of his leg the young paladin dropped in the floor. Alathena and Richard were whispering again leaving the paladin and the mage alone.  
“I warned you and now you lost your clothes too.”  
“You didn’t knew this would happen? I don’t buy that.” Richard and Alathena tried to make something out the rags that lay everywhere for Richard to wear. Azshara waved her hands creating a new sweater from the bed’s blinds for Richard to wear while she wrapped her sheets around her body and kept her eyes on him.  
“Please forgive me Richard, Paradrona. You just wanted to wake me on time for my visit to Ogrimmar.” Paradrona embraced Azshara and held Azshara’s head on her chest. “Silly girl.”

 

“That was a pleasant experience. They are quite an interesting species. Violent yet caring.” It was a friendly duel between the Entwined Souls and some of those that fought beside them in the liberation war for Dreanor that had upset the queen a little. She was afraid the two would get hurt. The group had returned from a diplomatic visit. All were a bit tired so Azshara more than willing requested her friends to stay for the day. That night it was Azshara that woke them up. Azshara smiled with delight how Paradrona guided the sleepy Richard to the queen’s balcony for a breakfast. At night the dim lights everywhere made it possible for visitors to the world tree to enjoy the night life. After a while Demetria, the handmaiden of the queen for the day told Azshara it was time to attend her duty at the Temple of the Moon to listen to the people’s problems.

 

On their walk over to the temple Richard praised Azshara for performing a few healings of some visitors to Teldrassil. It made Azshara have a blush on her cheeks. Shandris who was waiting for her arrival noticed this and welcomed the group with a smile. Paradrona was surprised to see the general act in Tyrande’s absence. She told Paradrona that her mother was out visiting Malfurion. Richard was surprised.  
“Shouldn’t the both of you do this chore?” With a calm smile the queen answered with pride.  
“Times are peaceful Azeroth is prospering. There is no need.” Richard who wanted nothing but peace remained skeptic.  
“I hope you are right. The world isn’t perfect there is always something brewing. Besides the world should never be made ‘perfect’.” Paradrona added to Richard’s answer.  
“Even in peace time one should not let down their guard completely. Anything could happen.” While saying that a well-known Draenei had shown up. Her crystal decorated plate armor added to the purple looks. Phaluura waved and smiled as she kissed Richard on the cheek while wiggling her tail. She almost stepped back and then decided to hug him catching him off guard.  
“It is good to see you again.” After Richard she gave her embrace to Paradrona and Azshara. Shandris she gave a firm handshake. Azshara escorted her three guests to a bench at the right of her. During the first audiences Azshara waved sentinels away who tried to stop the succubus that had flown in and crashed on top of Richard. While Paradrona and Phaluura helped the two to sit down Azshara gestured to Shandris to continue. Shandris waved at a sentinel to bring in another of her people to be heard by the Night Elf leader. Paradrona leaned against Richard.  
“Please be silent and do not distract Azshara.”  
“You know I’m a good boy.” Richard blew a kiss to Azshara whose cheeks darkened again. Phaluura giggled as Azshara placed a fan made out of feathers before her face as her eyes observed a sentinel bring someone forth. Shandris took word as she acted in the absence of the High Priestess. After a while Richard addressed the women at his side.  
“She is wise in her decisions, kind and yet rock steady as a real queen.” Shandris heard Richard whisper sitting on the other side of Azshara. Her eyes turned to the corners of her eyes to get a glimpse of Azshara and she saw Azshara trying to hide her blush once more. Paradrona whispered kindly to Richard.  
“Knock it of you promised not to distract her.”

 

During a break Azshara stood up from her humble seat and walked to Richard. As she observed them she had picked up his conversation.  
“I remember the snow in Northrend at the Wyrmrest Temple. Even if Alexa is pretty heavy her claws break the snows surface differently. When I jumped off her back I ended a several feet below the snow only leaving an imprint on the surface. She used her wingtip for me to grab and pulled me out.” Richard laughed while Paradrona pushed him while restraining a laugh. Richard looked at Hesriana.  
“I can picture that happen to you, instead of a circle I see two bad wings.” The succubus hanged her wings and looked sad. Richard petted her hair laughing and she regained her joyful looks as Paradrona explained what Richard was thinking.  
“He would scoop the whole of Northrend to dig you out Hesriana.” Azshara walked closer to make herself be seen. Richard took her hand and gave his seat away.  
“You’re doing a great job Azshara hopefully we can help some. I’m waiting to do something.”

 

After the break petitioners came and went. Eventually there was a farmer from the main land. He had traveled from Valandre Village at the low countries at Mt Hyjal. He brought troubling news. Proximo Greensight was a proud man. It was hard for him to come for aid. His health was bad and it took time for him to put that aside. Azshara felt that something was amiss so with a wave a moon light shined on the farmer to ease his physical pain.  
“My queen I besiege you to have a look at the situation in our district. I have seen dragon’s and there are stories of people missing. People who strongly worshiped the Mother Moon.” People were missing under her reign? The queen looked briefly at Richard and back to the farmer. She would hate to have loved ones missing. The daughter of Elune was not going to let go. Azshara stood up.  
“This is most disturbing I will send some of my finest to investigate this matter. It is not your responsibility but why have the local authorities not reacted? These people that are missing must have been brought under their attention?”  
“I am sorry my queen we are scared. We didn’t want to trouble you and we have hopes that the missing people will return.” Azshara almost wanted to pace up and down.  
“How long ago was it that people were starting to be missing?” The man looked away. The farmer was troubled for upsetting his queen.  
“One two moon cycles ago and the people still are scared. We do not know who to turn too.” Richard and Paradrona were the only two present that saw Azshara angry and upset.  
“Do you have any idea who is responsible?”  
“I have no idea your majesty.” The man rushed forward and the sentinels wanted to act only to be waved away by their queen. Proximo dropped to Azshara’s feet as tears stained the floor in front of her.  
“Please your majesty, they have taken my daughter, help me please, I beg of you?” Azshara was surprised of the man’s reaction. Richard and Paradrona stood up and placed themselves beside the man and Azshara knew their intentions.  
“Dear Proximo Greensight, my most trusted knights will go with you and look in to the matter. Now go and may my mother shine her blessing of tranquility on you.” Azshara saw the small group walk away. Paradrona had waved Phaluura over and Richard had pulled Hesriana from the ground to join them. How Azshara thought about going with them. She wanted to be with them. Perhaps another time she could go in disguise. She could fashion a Night Elf plate armor set. No one would know who she was when she would be wearing a helmet. Maybe a guise as a handmaiden and changing her facial features would hide her true identity. Azshara looked at Shandris.  
“Please wait for me until I return. I have to say good bye my sweet general.”  
“Very well light of a thousand moons we will take a break. Say good bye on my behalf too.” Shandris smiled as Azshara gave a nod in agreement. As floating on air Azshara in seconds had reached the exit of the temple.

 

She was too late. One time the dragon queen was approached by one of her dragons. She asked the aspect why the Entwined Souls weren’t given aid by their flight. The red dragon days later gave her services of flight to the Entwined Souls to fly them wherever the two wanted to go. The red dragon was considerably big and could carry eight people if needed. A massive down draft almost blew Azshara back as she saw Lirastrasza take flight.

Richard who had wrapped one arm around Hesriana to keep her wings retracted waved with his free hand to Azshara. The queen gave a small wave in return. Although Richard couldn’t see her anymore Azshara still looked at him until she couldn’t see the dragon anymore and returned to her duty. The queen was troubled thinking back about the Entwined Souls’ quest as she took her place in the temple and addressed Shandris.  
“Proximo spoke with truth. I hope my friends can resolve this matter and bring harmony back to my people. I take responsibility for the people’s safety. If the Entwined Souls return I will need your help Shandris.”

 

Near an inn on a road to Valandre Village Lirastrasza landed in the forest. There she changed to her High Elven form. Paradrona took the lead towards the inn to purchase some horses together with Phaluura. Richard would study the area with Proximo and Lirastrasza while Hesriana stood guard. When Paradrona and Phaluura had returned they left for the village. Phaluura had a question when she saw Hesriana partly flew and ran besides Richard’s horse.  
“Why are you still not riding a horse Hesriana?” Hesriana smiled at the Draenei paladin.  
“I am not comfortable riding something while moving at high speed I rather am in control.” Hesriana slapped her behind and moaned a little. Richard gave an extra explanation.  
“Besides have you ever seen her try? Hes loses her horse because when she positions herself on the horse her wings deploy and becomes airborne. It is really funny to see.” Hesriana looked away ashamed when Richard laughed.  
“But not to worry, come here Hes. I will help you like I always do.” Richard had halted his horse as he pulled the shy succubus on his horse. Her legs hang on one side while her wings were held wrapped by Richard. Hesriana started to kiss Richard. An angry shout of Paradrona made her stop.  
“I am sorry master Paradrona.” Richard teased his wife by giving a brief kiss on Hesriana’s cheek while spurring his horse.

 

At midnight they had reached the farmers home. The man was proud of his farm.  
“Welcome at my humble home my lord and ladies.” Richard looked up a bit staring at the impressive construction of the house.  
“Nice tree hut.” Paradrona elaborated Richard’s compliment.  
“What he is trying to say what a lovely tree house. And address us with our names. It talks faster that way.” Being impatient as to start their search Richard had let Hesriana of his horse and backed him back to the road.  
“I like to ride out around the area to get acquainted. Tomorrow we go and track your daughter at once.” Paradrona wanted to take her role and asked for directions to the local moon well.  
“I will investigate the moonwell where the daughter was taken.”  
“Leona, will you protect the village in case something might happen by our arrival?” The dragon in High Elf disguise smiled.  
“You just worry about your own safety. This village is under my protection as you wish.” Phaluura wanted to go with them as was Hesriana however she thought about dinner.  
“Yes, and Proximo and I shall attend the food for when you get back.” Phaluura requested to help out Proximo with cooking. Richard listened how his stomach made noise.  
“Long time ago when I had Draenei food.” Phaluura smiled and wiggled her tail averting her eyes from Richard. Paradrona crossed her arms.  
“Riiight. Hes come with me to the moonwell.” Richard rode out laughing.

 

On top of a small hill he dismounted and saw in the distance a windmill. Over there he asked to climb to the top. On the roof he stared at the area all around him in the moonlight. With the light he was able to see reasonably far. He could see the houses spread out in a small forest. To the East there were the fields that the farmers used to house cattle and grow their crops. To the south was a thick forest that had been grown back by druids when the Twilight Hammer had scorched the lands many years ago. To the west was a road that would lead through fields and a small mountain range where he could make out some small houses. To the north were small hills which would lead to Mt Hyjal itself. His thoughts wandered of visiting Aviana again. Perhaps he could find some nuts and seeds for his Ancient friend. However the alarm that was his stomach indicated it was time to head for Proximo’s house. As Richard glided down the stairs he thanked the miller and rode out in the night back to the others.

 

The beautiful Quel’dorei paladin galloped the streets of the village with a well-formed succubus running beside her. Paradrona almost asked directions however the moon seemed to guide her way to the shrine a little into the woods. The water in the small well seemed to radiate the moon’s reflection. The site made the woman smile as she enjoyed seeing this peaceful scenery. Hesriana smiled seeing Paradrona taking a liking to the area. She herself enjoyed the tall trees and the moon that gave shadow. As she held her master the succubus’ eyes sparkled as she imagined the site with a sunrise. Paradrona inspected the place.  
”It is lways nice to see such shrines in a nice environment.” A priestess came out to greet Paradrona. The robed priestess look tired. He clothes were distorted around her body. The holy knight was greeted by a not so pleasant sounding voice.  
“What do you come here for warlock?”  
“Warlock? I am a lady of the Knights Devastation priestess please address me with more respect. Not that my sister deserves any less respect. You are hiding something. Wherever I would meet priestesses of the moon goddess I was shown more respect. Even with my succubus friend.” The priestess was shocked. She staggered backwards and looked around for help. The Night Elf carried a secret and it needed to remain a secret.  
“Leave before I call out for help from the sentinels.” Paradrona wasn’t impressed. She had often crossed swords with Shandris who was considered the best of the Kaldorei in arms. The general didn’t hold back even when Tyrande asked to be more gently with her friend. Paradrona proofed to be a good match and bested Shandris many times.

 

“Go ahead, scream all you want.” The priestess screamed with an eerie devanning shout for help.  
“You actually did it.” Moments later sentinels stormed from the bushes and surrounded Paradrona.  
“Okay, we have to do this the hard way.” Paradrona pulled her sword and took her shield from the horse.  
“Now for some exercise, Hesriana stay were you are I can deal with these people.” After several minutes Paradrona had bested the sentinels, even the archers that had come out of nowhere stood no chance. Her opponents all lay unconscious on the forest floor. The gauntlet had almost felt warm of bashing her adversaries. The priestess was paralyzed and stood frozen. Breathing like a trapped animal she saw Paradona walk up to her sheeting her sword. She was now no longer patient of getting an answer by just asking.  
“I will get my answer. You are hiding something from the sentinels, of the local officials, from me and your queen. Now let me hear your story straight or I will drag you kicking and screaming before Azshara herself.” One of the sentinels addressed Paradrona while getting up.  
“You dare name our queen as an equal you will pay for that insult. First threatening this priestess, assault us and then insult our queen we…” Paradrona turned around grabbing her by the mouth.  
“Oh shut up. I came here to investigate on her behalf because there are people missing.” The priestess understood who this paladin was including the succubus as she turned around and ran away. Hesriana wanted to go after her.  
“No Hesriana. Sentinel you go after her and get her back for questioning.”  
“You can’t give me an…” Paradrona let go of the Night Elf’s mouth while pushing her away. She was also not only disappointed in the priestess’s behavior but also that of the sentinels. They fought to kill. It did not sit well with Paradrona who favored peaceful ways above conflict. Her voice sent shivers down the sentinel’s spine.  
“Order! Now go and do as you’re told. Or do you know more about these missing persons?” The sentinel thought it over looking at the colors the paladin wore and went after the priestess. Another sentinel got up after reaching conscious, walked closer and picked up her moonglaive. Paradrona looked at her with one gaze.  
“In for some more? My prisoner is getting away.” The sentinel placed her moonglaive on the ground and got down on one knee.  
“Lady Paradrona?” Paradrona remained calm and chanted. Moon light shined on her and her succubus. The queen spending time with Paradrona when they were alone had learned her the ways of the Mother Moon. It felt natural to Parardrona. She on her turn taught her husband. The concentrated moonlight diminished as the paladin frowned with one eye. It had bothered her that the sentinels and the priestess had taken so long for them to recognize her. At other locations her reputation had preceded her always.  
“Finally, Richard would have pissed himself if he was here of laughter.”

 

Feeling she brought shame to herself the sentinel pleaded for mercy knowing her queen would be offended for what they had done.  
“We’re terribly sorry please forgive us my lady?” Paradrona placed her look at the direction the priestess had run off to. She would be ashamed if a witness would have gotten away.  
“You are forgiven if my prisoner gets back. Hurry.”  
“Right away lady Paradrona.”

 

The priestess was brought back and placed in front of Paradrona.  
“Priestess of Elune, you know more about the missing people yet neglecting hospitality and show no signs of concerns of our Mother Moon. This is not how Tyrande Whisperwind greets us. Have you deviated from the Mother Moon priestess?” The priestess dropped on her knees and burst into tears. There was a reason why she had held a secret. A burden would fall of her shoulders. If anyone could save her soul and that of others it were the Entwined Souls. Paradrona laid her hand on the priestess’s head taking pity.  
“What did you do?”  
“I... I was threatened by Twilight dragons.” Agitated by this revealing news Paradrona was thinking of the thing to do.  
“Let me reason, people disappeared and they have something to do with you because… you have given these Twilight dragon’s information, and you staid quiet?” The priestess looked up surprised that her betrayal of her people was so easily discovered. In a way she was glad.  
“Yes and…”  
“I hate to think that the missing persons came here looking for guidance of the Mother Moon and you sent them into the forest were they vanished. These Twilight dragon’s… What did they do priestess?” Tears started to form knowing she was a cause of inflicting possible cruelty to others.  
“Lady Paradrona they came for people who have been touched by the Mother Moon for what I do not know. They said if I didn’t show our people who were touched they would kill the villagers because they are with many.” Paradrona’s heart pounded in her chest. Those people, they were not safe. If anything of her experience had taught her in the past that Twilight dragons always murder in the end. They would kill everyone. It troubled her also to find out there were still monsters left on Azeroth. If they would attack now they however encounter a seasoned red dragon.  
“Another question is why did you not warn the sentinels?” The Night Elf still on her knees tried to make sense.  
“I was taken and beaten one night. I saw what they did to a human village, they were slaughtered...” The priestess stopped and folded her hands staring at Paradrona with a bright moon in the background.  
“Mother Moon forgive me I don’t know what to do. I wanted to protect as many as I could here.” Paradrona kneeled down to comfort the now distressed priestess as she placed her hands on the Night Elf’s arms.  
“You should have informed the sentinels. Queen Azshara would have acted to protect all. I know you are scared. Those Twilight dragons are brutal and evil. If the Twilight dragons are mixed in things all lose no matter what everyone does. You will help. For now you will have these sentinels as your body guards. Swear by Elune that you will help?”  
“By the Mother Moon I do milady. I shall walk in her light again.” Not knowing of fear of death or anything else would lead the priestess of her path again Paradrona stood up.  
“You’d better.” Everyone looked into the night when they heard a struggling sound. From the forest they saw Richard holding his sword on a woman’s throat and came out of the forest.  
“Tell me is this the dragon in disguise that threatened you?” The priestess rushed to take shelter behind Paradrona and answered all frightened.  
“Yes my lord.” The young knight smiled as he carefully kept his sword in place knowing what a dragon could do in their true form.  
“When I rode back to town I saw a dragon land near a forest I followed her and captured her. Good thing there were enough wild animals to distract her. I was a little careless in my approach. Now talk black dragon of the Twilight Hammer.” The woman struggled but the blade pressed against her throat and a spell that Richard placed to prevent her from transforming made her stop struggling but not her cursing.  
“Never.” It was no surprise to Richard.  
“Somehow I knew you were going to say that. You know thanks to you I miss my dinner most likely?”  
A smile formed on Paradrona’s face. “That really can upset him.”

 

They tried to make the dragon talk but to no avail. The sentinels took her prisoner. They also apologized to Paradrona again. That gave Richard a change to ride to Proximo’s house first. A race was born. Richard was first and stormed in. Phaluura was waiting at a table with all the food she had created. The table was full, enough for a big family. But there would be hungry warriors dining tonight who prepared for possible combat. Phaluura’s happiness ignited her smile seeing Richard ready to sit down.  
“Welcome back Richard, finally, I was getting worried.” Richard was just as worried.  
“Me too I hate cold food.” As Phaluura’s tail wiggled and Richard started to eat she asked a question to Paradrona who just entered the house with Hesriana.  
“What took you guys so long?” Richard answered before Paradrona while eating.  
“Black dragon. Extorted. Priestess.” Paradrona sat herself next to Richard on the bench and embraced him.  
“Why don’t you talk when you’re done eating my lord? He will eat his full and then go to bed.” Proximo was confused.  
“Will you not discus of what happened to the missing people and my daughter?” The female paladin spoke with a warm and comforting voice.  
“Yes, in the morning. She might still be fine. We need to well prepare the next step. If we might hit facts again tomorrow we can go on for a time if we already have had enough sleep and food. Richard is already brainstorming. Your daughter will not be harmed, the moon isn’t full yet. That is something what came out of the information we have so far.” After swallowing a spiced bit of bread Richard only had time to say something before eating again.  
“No idea we would get lucky by just riding into town. It has started. If the Twilight dragons may suspect something we must push on maybe for several days straight.” Phaluura kept on smiling seeing that Richard enjoyed her cooking. “Some more Richard?”

 

The next morning Phaluura had made breakfast. Richard swiftly took his seat.  
“Alright. You are my first and best Draenei friend ever.” Phaluura wiggled her tail.  
“I shall go to Alexstrasza.” Richard was surprised that Phaluura knew of what he was going to ask her.  
“How did you know what I was planning to do?”  
“Not only Paradrona knows you inside out.”  
The Draenei hugged Richard while he was charging the eggs on his plate.  
“Hesriana will you wake Paradrona? Richard will be busy for a while.” Phaluura gave a quick kiss on his cheek and left for Alexstrasza. After breakfast the others went out to scout the mountains.

 

In the afternoon they found an altar and a statue in the highlands. The statue was one of a demon of some sort. It was all faceless with creepy octopus hands. A true abomination. The young knight found bones in a burned spot in front of the statue. He was fully upset and was burning with anger. If he would see what he thought had taken place he could not control himself to fight any numbers he would encounter.  
“What a waste of such a beautiful place with such evil piece standing here. And it has been used for … sacrificing. There’s dried blood all on top of the slap. Yep, look they burned the bodies here. Discarded as junk. All Night Elves. I can make out three…”  
“Stop Richard where are you going?”  
“I need to find tracks as soon as possible and stop any other sacrifice. I only hope they sacrifice once a moon cycle. Then we can save at least one and make those bastards pay. The day after tomorrow is a full moon. We will get to the bottom of this. And the bottom is in that cave Para, Hesriana come over here. Look a cave entrance. I’m seeing strange tracks, looks like the landing site of the dragon’s. Para and I keep watch, Hesriana, be save while you bring word to Phala when she gets back and get her here.” Hesriana looked down feeling bad to leave her masters. Richard felt bad he sent her away alone.  
“Yes master, and masters stay save as well?”

 

Hesriana left. Richard strolled over towards a location at some trees. At first it looked like a bad location however a dense group of trees would be the first spot people would look if they thought there were others around.  
“Let’s camouflage our location right there over the other side of that ridge.” Paradrona tried out the robes she had stripped of her dragon captive. It might come in handy if an opportunity might present itself. One full day past by and nothing happened. They sat in their hideout when they saw activity the next day. A Twilight dragon returned and transformed into a mortal human. The two paladins whispered while observing for any other activity of some sort.  
“Thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“Yep, let’s go after him.” They followed him into the cave and caught up with him. Richard whispered.  
“They sure have a security problem. Or we are walking into a trap? Not if we are camouflaged walking in their robes. On the ground lay one discarded robe. Richard did fit however the problem were his weapons.  
“Hard thing is to hide that shield.”  
“Ssst.” At a hall the man was allowed to walk through.  
“How will we get passed those guards?”  
“The old rock in the distance throw.” Richard threw a big rock deep into the cave which caught the attention of the guards. In the small window of time Richard and Paradrona slipped past them. Paradrona tried to catch her breath and inhaled carefully not to make too much noise.  
“Let me catch my breath. That was close.”  
“No time we have to catch up again.”

 

Finally they caught up and saw the dragon walk through a large door with a large number of guards.  
“Damn I take it back they sure have enough personal.” Paradrona stared at the dragon in mortal guise just walk by without saying a word this time.  
“Listen he just walked by.”  
“Okay, let’s go after him just walk in a calm manner. This might be just stupid enough that it might just work.” The Entwined Souls in their Twilight Hammer disguise straightened from their crouched position and walked baldly towards the gate. The guards let them pass. Paradrona let her thought go to Richard. We are going deep are we not going to risk a lot getting caught? Neh, we have hearthstones, no worries.

 

In a room what looked important the two tried to hide again before catching suspicion. They were able to crawl behind some curtains and ornaments lying around. The dragon made noise what made two red colored Draenei turn their attention to the man. They could hear him talk to the two Draenei.  
“Masters, I was unable to find Metrig she is still missing.” The male Draenei snatched.  
“Be gone.” The man left. Paradrona whispered in Richard’s ear.  
“We hit mithril.” The male Draenei spoke to his partner.  
“We should leave to my stronghold and continue there. The Night Elves might be on to us. That priestess might have talked after all. We will get rid of our last victim and sacrifice her. It will be a full moon tonight. We have to sacrifice the girl tonight Ghoara.” The female Draenei smiled. She had enjoyed the ritual murdering as she couldn’t wait to do it to another innocent girl.  
“Yes, she is a little Elune worshipper she might have been touched by the moon goddess. If it fails we are going for big game. The queen and the High Priestess. Bachaum, we have no one know about us now.”  
“We revive our master and let Azeroth know that he is back Ghoara. Alright, we strike hard and spill their blood and let it flow without restraint.” They laughed hard. Richard and Paradrona crawled away. Knowing it would be foolish to kill these Draenei if they were to safe the girl and unravel the plot. There hadn’t been a trace of the girl’s prison anywhere. The Entwined Souls moved away with regret. How bad the two wanted to pass judgment on the Twilight Hammer’s leaders as they almost lost restrain.  
“This is big. We have to get the message out fast and save the girl. It will be done tonight. I figure the dragons have her in their location.” The way they came was the way the two knights left. At the last obstacle they walked out as well and left the cave behind. While rushing the young paladin addressed his wife.  
“Hide in plain sight it works sometimes.” Outside they unrobed.  
“Now we have to bring word and stop the sacrifice.” When the two returned to their hide out they found someone waving them from their first hide out. Phaluura, Hesriana, Lirastrasza, Alexstrasza and a whole group of red dragons had reinforced the Entwined Souls. Paradrona sighed a relief.  
“Those cultists will pay for their crimes.” Incursia and Faradrona had joined them too as the Entwined Souls had sneaked to the bigger hideout. The dragon queen in her mortal form touched Richard’s face as a way to greet him.

 

The group was told of everything Richard and Paradrona had witnessed. Soon after their story Richard tasked his group members.  
“Hesriana and Phaluura, you need to warn Azshara and Tyrande I have no idea how big the threat to them is. I have no idea of how strong these cultists are. Para and I will hide as close as we can to the sacrificial slab. The rest hides as close as they can ready to give us support. Leona, I need you to focus on carrying away the hostage if we have freed her. The other dragons focus on those purple winged dragons. Try to take out their pack leader. Inc, Fara, you focus on the Twilight Hammer’s leaders. If we might get overwhelmed our retreat will be behind the mountain ridge there. Any questions? No? Ok let’s do some damage.” They departed and Richard and Paradrona infiltrated the sacrifice area while the dragons hid away not too far from them using their melting technique. There was a dry ditch which could hide the Entwined Souls using some shrubs to cover themselves. They waited for several hours until after the sun had set movement came from the cave. When Ghoara had entered the site and saw the statue she was outraged.  
“Someone has desecrated this altar.” The male Draenei was angered as well.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Someone pissed over it.” Richard and Paradrona had a hard time not to laugh. Paradrona touched Richard’s face.  
“I am almost desecrating myself.” Now Richard used all his restrain not to burst out of laughter. Bachaum really got angry.

 

The red skinned Draenei saw his revenge pictured in front of him. A smile showed as he would watch horrible sights in his mind.  
“We will torture the people of Azeroth when our master has taken over this world and worship true gods.” Four dragons landed near the sight carrying a rider who had a tight up girl over the dragon’s neck. Richard held tight to their cover as the down draft almost blew it away. Bachaum yelled.  
“Bring the girl.” Richard and Paradrona took their weapons out ready for a rescue with a swift assault. The girl was dragged out by two cultists. In her struggle only a drag mark was left behind in the dirt. The Night Elf girl screamed out as the iron chains were fastened around her wrists and a rag was removed from her mouth.  
“Mother Moon save me.”  
The Twilight dragons were restless. The four dragons snapped at each other. There was something that placed them in a higher alert. Ghoara was distracted by this.  
“What is it?” One of the startled dragons hissed.  
“There’s a scent in the air.”  
“Just keep calm until after the sacrifice.” A grin of delight appeared on Ghoara as she lifted a knife to the air. Before she would strike a blinding light disorientated her and the Draenei woman was struck down by a burst of light. She fell backwards and dropped the knife. Richard rushed forwards after his display of the light. Now it was Paradrona that chanted spells to lay a protective barrier on the frightened girl. The few cultists posed no resistance. Yet their action gave enough time for the two leaders to escape. The real threat now were the Twilight dragons. With a quick slash of her sword Paradrona was able to cut through the joints of the chains. With the metal still around her wrists and ankles the girl was helped on the back of Lirastrasza. Now the Entwined Souls were focused on the two Draenei leaders of the Twilight Hammer. Fire from the Twilight dragons made the pursuit impossible until Alexstrasza swooped down and with fierce bites snapped the necks of two dragons. After Richard had barely escaped a fire attack it was the dragon queen that turned her fire to one of the dragons. Turned in flame the beast screamed out in agony. Alexstrasza with her tail knocked the burning corpse to the last Twilight dragon that decided to flee. Two red dragons went in to follow him. Ghoara and Bachaum had escaped in the short fight. Evil never had any remorse of the sacrifice their subordinates made. Alexstrasza carried thousands of memories of her loved ones.

 

She was curious of what her consort Korialstrasz liked about the mortal races. Yet she didn’t get herself involved to get close. She had observed a small village up close when her aspect powers were no more. The humans were afraid of her. Some mortals revered her yet they still showed fear. Until that one person came in her life that brought back her happiness. Snapping out of her thoughts she felt someone under her snout. Two hands from his wife pushed the snout away. It was more a moan than an answer.  
“I am alright the armor took most of the ‘healing’.” Alexstrasza gently lowered herself apologizing.  
“I am sorry I thought you were hurt by the flames of those Twilight dragons. Let me take you to the village.” Richard petted her neck when he seated himself.  
“Thanks Alexa. Now to think of a way to bring the sad news. Only one survivor.” Richard thought of the possibilities how it could have been prevented. There would not be much time to waste.

 

After they brought the news Alexstrasza made a portal to Darnassus. Rushing through the portal Richard ran straight to the palace as for Paradrona ran to the Temple of the Moon. Richard was about to run up the modest stairs when he shouted.  
“Azshara where are you?” In a blink she stood before him shortly followed by Hesriana. Richard almost tripped trying to stop. His face fell in Azshara’s stretched hands.  
“Richard what is wrong?” The young paladin grabbed her hand and turned around to see the temple.  
“Where is Tyrande?”  
“At the temple praying Richard. Phaluura is at her side.” Azshara wrapped her arms around Richard’s.  
“You are concerned Richard you do not have to worry.”  
After his adventure with the Twilight Hammer his mind was all set on defense.  
“What? Azshara why are you so not combat ready?” After hearing Richard’s story the Night Elf queen wanted to reassure Richard.  
“We are at our capital. They will not dare to strike here.” She read Richard’s disappointment from his face.  
“Azshara everything is possible. There were already five casualties and I don’t want more, especially a beloved friend.” Richard grabbed Azshara and tightened his grip as they walked down the stairs.  
“We will be on you day and night until we come up with an idea to flush those demon worshipping freaks out.” The daughter of Elune blushed. She was confident. She could face any threat even the Dark Titan. However she would have Richard close to her to be at her side. Azshara was taken away by the thought.  
“If you must so shall it be.”

 

Paradrona walked ahead out of the temple followed by Tyrande and Phaluura to wave at Richard. Azshara tried to take away Richard’s fears.  
“See Richard we are alright.”  
“I still don’t like it they were pretty powerful and I stand my ground. More security. They knew something to make use out the two of you for their purpose. Until I have figured it out I don’t want to take a chance.” With Azshara at his side he addressed Alathena and Hesriana.  
“Alathena, Hes we stay close to Azshara.” Now looking in Azshara’s eyes he made things clear to his friend.  
“You will not breathe, eat, take a leak or anything with us leave your side.” Azshara’s cheeks darkened again.  
“It is not necessary but if you wish it so shall it be.”

 

Ghoara, Bachaum and their minions appeared in the sky between Azshara’s palace and the Temple of the Moon. Ghoara shouted to her troops.  
“Grab the queen and the High Priestess.” Ghoara conjured a spell for the queen and the High Priestess. The spell knocked Tyrande unconscious. Azshara used her magic abilities and bounced of the threat. Richard and Alathena protected Azshara against Ghoara and her troop while Paradrona, Phaluura and sentinels protected Tyrande against Bachaum and his troops. A portal opened and Faradrona, Alexstrasza, Jaina and Incursia walked through. Incursia instinctively attacked the cultist as her spells left them in fear and made themselves easy targets for the warlock’s fire and the arrows of the sentinels. More sentinels came from all over the city to protect their queen and Mistress. Their path was blocked by Twilight dragons. The dragon queen used her powers and blasted one fire bolt after another. Richard was mostly slashing air as Azshara blew the cultists to nothingness that wanted to take out the young paladin to get to her. The dragons didn’t stand a chance against the Life-binder however their numbers were large.

 

The sentinels as well were combating the Twilight dragons. Aided by Faradrona who inflicted severe internal damage with and overload of arcane energy the sentinels were able to advance. As the dragons dropped from the sky the Night Elves finished most of them off. The pack leader of the Twilight dragons addressed their master.  
“We can’t get close and we’re losing too many minions.” Bachaum was facing the same problem. However he had sensed someone in their fight that was usable for his cruel plan. Bachaum shouted.  
“Take the High Elf she is touched by the moon goddess as well.”  
“Well done Bachaum we will sacrifice her.” Ghoara blasted a spell to Paradrona knocking her over. Richard stabbed his sword in Ghoara’s arm. The Draenei cursed grabbing her almost sliced of arm. Paradrona used her shield to protect herself but a second simultaneous blast from Bachaum knocked her unconscious. Ghoara was bumped upside down by Richard who charged to save Paradrona.  
“He is touched by the moon goddess as well I will love to sacrifice him …” Azshara’s fire spell covered her with lava. Ghoara screamed while she was being incinerated. With her last words the leader of the Twilight Hammer in excruciating pain was frustrated and snapped at her slaves.  
“Take the girl and sacrifice her.” Bachaum replied while taking Paradrona in his arms as he levitated into the air seeing his partner made one last twitch with her hand before her entire body was consumed by fire.  
“Yes I will avenge you for our master.” Richard jumped and cut in Bachaum’s bony head plate as Richard tried to free Paradrona. Richard failed in his attempt and dropped towards the ground. Azshara used her magic to bring him down slowly. Richard shouted as fear took over for his wife.  
“No concentrate on Paradrona I will slow fall.” Richard looked in horror how Bachaum disappeared from his sight.  
“Azshara what have you done?”

 

Richard turned to his friends to oversee the combat zone. Those cultists that had survived Incursia’s onslaught and that of the sentinels were taken prisoner. The dragons had fled as most were dead lying around. Alexstrasza who used her healing powers to heal the wounded of the fight was aided by her dragons. Richard made a quick decision.  
“Alexa try to sense where that asshole went with Para. Fara, Inc, Hes stand by. Jaina assist Tyrnade and Phala tend to the wounded.” Azshara fell on her knees and crawled to Richard in tears. She had not seen the bigger scene. She felt a pain of failure.  
“Don’t hate me? I didn’t want to…” Richard turned around and picked up Azshara.  
“I will never hate you even if you would become the queen of the Naga again and enslave all of Azeroth.” These words gave some comfort. It did not take away everything.  
“I am sorry about Paradrona I…” Richard had no time to be all pleasant. Even in his haste to think of what to do next he was kind to his beloved friend.  
“You have best at heart for the two of us that’s all we ever need.” A breath of some relief came from the young paladin as the dragon queen was done with her spell.  
“Richard I have a lead.” Alexstrasza transformed into her mortal form.  
“Azshara can you make a portal to the shores of Strangle Thorn Vail?” The Night Elf was fired up.  
“You just try to stop me.” Ashara conjured a portal.  
“Go through the portal Richard and take the rest. I will follow you to save Paradrona. I will be right behind you when I assemble my army. We must stop this sacrifice and save my dear friend.” Richard was in a rush.  
“Catch you later Azshara.” The Night Elf queen wanted to touch him as Richard ran through the portal. Azshara commanded her sentinels.  
“Alathena, six of your rangers to me at once. Tyrande I require all available sentinels to ride out at once. Contact Chrystine and Vathearina, I need hem at my side.” Tyrande nodded.  
“Yes daughter of Elune. I can give you three hundred at once.” The High Priestess turned to the city and prayed. Small rays of moonlight shined down on places around the world tree.  
“Sentinels assemble your queen needs you.”


	14. Assault on Bachaum's Stronghold

A young troll woman was pulling a knight to her master’s shed. With graceful dancing moves she walked through the village. The blue skinned woman wore a long kilt and a top. Her hair hadn’t been cut in a long time. It draped down her back and chest. On top one tail of hair was decorated with a bone. She was young of age and her corner bottom tusks were still small. They would grow a little taller over time. The males would have upper corner tusks that would grow quite large. Long dark red hair was thrown in the air against Richards face as she danced back and forth to pull him into the right direction.

 

Richard, Hesriana, Faradrona and Incursia had traveled through the portal where Alexstrasza joined and took them on a flight. The dragon queen was able to smell the scent of fear the Twilight dragons had left behind. They once were red dragons until Deathwing had twisted their minds beyond restoration. However Alexstrasza lost the trail at a marker. The fel rune stone was used to make a portal. She felt a mortal near that could help them. A young troll had walked into the group and asked if they were searching for her mother. The witch of her village could use magic’s to locate the Twilight dragons so she urged to bring the group to the crown. Faradrona remained behind with Hesriana in case something would happen.  
Ajuoga talked with her haggy like voice.  
“You’re so pretty. Oh so pretty.” After this she spat on the ground and giggled. Richard looked down at the slime on the sand. Must be her teeth why she spits a lot.  
“For seeking our help yoo must pay a price sir knight.” She laughed again and spat on the ground. Richards’s wrist got lame by the tugging. At the hut of the mother the shaman witch Ajuoga stopped and turned around. She smiled and her hand grabbed Richards’s crutch who was glad it was protected by plate armor. He was sad Alexstrasza remained in the forest waiting.  
“Ya will pay da price with mojo.” Ajuoga pushed him inside the bone and leathery covered hut. Smoke was escaping the fire pit and left through a hole in the roof. Richard when he entered had a feeling he made a mistake. When he looked around seeing bones decorating the place that feeling became stronger. An old troll sat with her legs crossed using bones to write in the ash.  
“Hello stranger welcome.” Richard wanted to say hello but she waved him silence.  
“Don’t tell ya name knight. I see, ya seek help. There’s a price to be paid sit down and I tell yoo wat ya ned to know. With our warriors yoo pay da price by showing them onar by fighting.” She got behind Richard and whispered in his ear.  
“With us women yoo pay da price with love.” Richard became uneasy as he started to sweat having a few thoughts troubling his mind. I run straight through the wall of the hut and escape before she makes her moves on me. She laughed.  
“Before yoo run through da wall of da hut yoo give your mojo to me daughta.” She grabbed Richards’s crutch. At least she’s not old and warty. The old witch laughed.  
“Because I am too old and warty.” Can she read minds?  
“I can read minds yoo know.” Her laugh was loud and long this time.  
“Oh crap.” She went back reading the bones in the ashes.  
“What do I see yoo have done dis woreld so much good this woreld oowes yoo. We oowe ya so yoo do not pay da price.” The young paladin puffed for a moment. Lucky me.  
“Ya are lucky, me daughta will please ya instead yoo her. She will be onered.” She laughed again. Richard wanted to hurry to find Paradrona.  
“No need I am a humble knight no need for rewards just the help.”  
“Too bad yoo would have been her first. It is me daughta that will help yoo find ya soul mate. Now go and find her Richard Sanguinar.”

 

Richard left the hut. Ajuoga brushed against Richard. Her mother came out.  
“Too bad daughta he will not be ya first even how much yoo want him. Guide him to his soul mate. Honna da spirit of daa hawek and it will lead da way to ya dauta.” She laughed again and went back inside.  
“That means only one ting yoo are da Entwined Souls. I will lead yoo are ya sure about not wanting to donate da mojo?”  
“Yeah I am. Couldn’t be more convinced. Let’s find Inc.” Incursia was standing outside with Trolls warriors lying at her feet. Knowing who was responsible Richard had to suppress a smile.  
“Using your charms again?”  
“Yes those savages touched my hair. If I would let them I would have ended with dreadlocks and a frickin’ bone through my nose I say come on. Who pays for that? I only wanted to buy some powders for our quest.”

 

The shaman looked around at her people. She saw the women making voodoo dolls that resembled the warlock. It seemed they had become jealous of their men showing interest in the Sin’dorei.  
“They were more polite than da female species.” Ajuoga laughed. Incursia used her gold to buy three mounts. One Hawkstrider and a horse. After all her gold was spent Ajuoga smiled at her.  
“We betta be on our way I will read da bones and listen too what da elements have too say. Where ya bride was taken is where we goo.” They all returned to the spot were Richard and Incursia found the marker. Hesriana and Faradrona were waiting there impatiently for their return. Richard saw a transparent Alexstrasza clutch his arm. She was not able to speak. Faradrona explained that Alexsatrsza left her presence so she would be able to find them while she gathered her dragons in case they were needed. Ajuoga shuffled around in the dirt.  
“This is where it all happened, da spot where Paradrona was taken to da air according to da nymph? I feel da spirits enraged I will ask their guidance.” Ajuoga danced fiercely up to a point where she created lightning to resonate with a totem. Incursia was impressed.  
“I would like to learn that trick as well.” Richard pointed out that it’s bad for her hairdo if she pick it up.

 

Incursia and Richard became impatient and almost started their war game when Ajuoga turned to Richard.  
“My knight in armor da spirits are wrestles. Great evil rested here with da soul of the moon. They traveled past this point past this forest. Richard her spirit is strong. I show ya da way.” The shaman transformed into a wolf and ran into the forest. The rest followed on their shared mounts. Empowered stones were dropped along the way for Azshara to follow in the groups track with her forces.

A good night came by and they rode the entire day. The image that the dragon queen left behind of her mortal form kept Richard awake. Hesriana didn’t need sleep however Incursia and Faradrona were tired and they rotated dozing off. Ajuoga was tired too but she didn’t want to show the others. Richard wanted to press on. He however saw that she was pushing her limits. He pulled the shaman on the back of his horse. Alexstrasza’s presence found herself a spot in front of him. Ajuoga fell asleep holding on to him. The mounts also suffered from fatigue. Richard held the arm she had placed over his shoulder. Faradrona rode next to him.  
“Are you thinking what I am thinking?”  
“Yep we need to get wings.” Hesriana flapped her wings and smiled thinking she could help Richard.  
“Nice thought but we need more lift than that. Maybe Azshara has some in stock.” The sun started to go down.  
“Let’s make camp.” Faradrona knew that Richard would go on throughout the night. All were tired and they needed rest accept for Hesriana. She would stand guard. Everyone dozed off straight away.

 

It was past midnight when Richard opened his eyes. All had a hard time to fully awake.  
“Enough rest. We have to press on. Ajuoga can you lead us in the right direction?”  
“No problem those defiled spirits are easy to track.” She once again spat on the ground and laughed. There was a full moon so it wasn’t all hard to go through the forest.  
Eventually they reached the open plains so it became easier. They lasted traveling like this for a couple of more days. That evening Ajuoga felt that they were close.  
“We have to be careful da spirits are wrestles. There are enemies close by.”  
“We had better approach with caution, are you sure?”  
“I am positive Richard they are on top of da ridge there.” The knight tried to make out something beyond the few trees that grew around the place. After trying to take in the landscape he had made a plan.  
“Okay Fara can you think you can reach that far and fire?”  
“Yes. With deadly arcane accuracy. I will give it my best.”  
“Hes be Fara’s backup. The three of us will sneak up on them. I guess my floating ghost friend will follow me. I don’t sense Para. Ajuoga can you sense her?”  
“She was there but da dragon that carried her isn’t there anymore but there are enemies out there.” Being careful Richard started to calculate their options.  
“Looks like a decoy or a trap.” Incursia responded not caring about any danger feeling superior to any that would face them.  
“Don’t be paranoid I will love to torture them and make them drop in front of me bagging for their lives.” However Richard remained realistic.  
“Hold your horses. We need them alive. Okay Fara and Inc are far range support. If things get to hot we get and regroup at the forest line. Now lest go.”

Their attack was swift and they turned their opponents into prisoners. Richard asked them nicely with his sword thrust in front of them in the ground.  
“Can you guys tell me where I can find my Para?” One of the prisoners wanted to spit on the ground but Richard saw that his nose started to bleed.  
“Mmm looks familiar.” His eyes drifted to Incursia. This time he did not mind her cruel behavior. It would help speed things up.  
“Anyway you better tell, I am impatient, Inc here has even less patience.” One of the prisoners laughed. Richard pulled his sword out of the ground.  
“Time to hurt someone.” Before he could speak Hesriana used her claws on the prisoners.  
“I am a demon I do not share his restrain sweety.” Her nails entered the chest area. The woman screamed into the night.  
“I will tell get her away from me.” Richard heard all he needed to hear. The prisoners were left behind. Hesriana was trying hard to get the blood of her nails. She didn’t want Richard to do what she did. A demon would have loved to do what she did however Hesriana was different. A few tears had rolled of her cheek and on the ground of what she had done.  
“It’s a good thing she cracked. I couldn’t go further to make them scared, I am sorry master.” A comforting pet on her head from Richard brought back a small smile on the demon’s face. After a warming smile she felt a kiss on her cheek and a warm hug.

 

After three hours of riding through barren mountains they saw a gateway. It was blocked by an army.  
“If only we had air support then we could fly over it.” Suddenly they heard a dragon flying to their direction. The spectral appearance of Alexstrasza smiled and waved a good bye to Richard. It was Alexstrasza in her true form that landed next to Richard. A huge smile made the dragon shake herself as she lowered her body to get closer to the group as she was greeted by the young paladin.  
“Hello your teeth look as sharp as ever today.” Even in her dragon form a smile could be detected.  
“I think I should thank you for that remark?” She transformed into her mortal form.  
“Nice smile if you would visit more often I can work on my compliments for dragons. Perhaps you can leave a spectral you with us permanently.” He gave her a push. Alexstrasza looked at the gate away from Richard to hide her blush. Normally she would only intervene with mortals for the sake of Azeroth’s safety. But she had accepted the Entwined Souls and their friends as her own.  
“I shall fly you over with my flight.” She transformed back into a dragon. Other dragons landed as well.  
“Climb on my back Richard. It will be my honor.” When they were airborne Richard stated out.  
“I wonder why the put so much effort in protecting the gate while we can just fly over. It doesn’t seem right. Maybe they have something up their sleeve.”

 

Before he climbed on her back he had gathered some rocks. He started to throw rocks from a high distance to the enemy troops below. A shout from his sister didn’t stop Richard from looking with caution at the troops below.  
“So childish.” Incursia was spiting with Ajuoga to the people below. But soon above the gate house they were struck by electricity clouds and fire bolts. The dragons had to use their full skill to avoid the fire bolts and stay ahead of the clouds. The area all around didn’t seem to be penetrable by flying over as well.  
“Fly back Alexa it’s the only way. Damn that’s why those ground troops didn’t even bother to fire one single arrow.” Richard was agitated. The longer Paradrona wasn’t with him the worries grew in his mind. Time for a new strategy.

 

On top of a hill they overviewed the area.  
“Look we have to get to that peak over there. We can’t fly so to get there fast we have to get past that gate. All the other routes take time. Unfortunately who do not know the center and at another point run into the same problem. Suddenly Alexstrasza took Richards hand.  
“Look Azshara has arrived.” They saw Hippogryphs approach their position. Azshara landed next to them. She embraced Richard followed by Phaluura.  
“Thank Elune you are save. I assume you have a plan?” Little surprised of Azshara’s hug Richard continued.  
“Yes we can’t fly over due the gasses that are formed with magic and attack everything that fly’s far above the ground. It goes for the mountains left and right from that gate as well. This gate house is the bottle neck. To make advancements we have to get past it.” Azshra nodded.  
“My army is at your disposal.” This gave Richard the feeling he could make his plan. He hated it. Good people would give their lives for one person. Could he really ask them to do so? There was reasoning that took those troubles away. Paradrona was going to be used for a ritual which would mean trouble for Azeroth.  
“Okay we have to ride into battle. We lure them away.” Azshara looked surprised.  
“Not a frontal attack?”  
“No we have to spread out their numbers to prevent casualties on our side. When their line is overstretched their cohesion might fall. Alexa can attack the towers while we overcome the ground troops. Hopefully they will make that error otherwise we lose people. I’ll do anything even doing it all by myself if I could. I hate asking this from you thou.”  
“No Richard.” Both the queens said that at the same time. Incursia whispered to Ajuoga.  
“Weird.” Ajuoga’s haggy laughter echoed over the mountains.

 

A dust cloud arrived at the horizon. The guardsman at the tower sounded an alarm.  
“Night Elves.” The army of the Twilight Hammer consisting out of all races was alerted. The army of Kaldorei first rode towards the troops followed by a hard right. The enemy was fooled. Thinking they wanted to ride around them. They hastily started a pursuit and partly fell back. They took the bait. A knight in armor charged into the opposing forces followed by an army of Night Elves on Hippogryphs taking a small flight coming close and sweeping down on their pray. The red dragons flew over and took out as many enemy troops out with fire before arriving at their objective. Within half an hour the battle was decided in their favor. Azshara used her magic to blast the gate open and Richard rode into the stronghold together with Phaluura, Faradrona, Incursia, Hesriana, and Ajuoga. Alexstrasza flew into the courtyard to stand by their side.

 

“I smell a foul stance of dragon here.”  
A dark voice made its entrance. “It is the dragon queen Alexstrasza.”  
Alexstrasza roared. She spoke in concern. “Richard get out with the others quickly.”  
The Twilight dragons they had faced were small. Now larger Twilight dragons emerged and tried to kill Richard and the others first before turning on Alexstrasza. Her fellow dragons had swooped down to take out most of them. It was a battle amongst dragons. All had fled out accept for Richard. He picked up a spear and threw it in the head of one of the two that charged to Alexstrasza. The aspect of life didn’t hide her concerns.  
“Richard get out please.” He ran over Alexstrasza’s back as she took out a second one grabbing its throat in the same time Richard jumped over her shoulder slicing a third black dragon’s neck. The Life-binder placed a protective spell on her mortal friend as he had made contact running over her back. One of the black dragons roared.   
“We take out the dragon queen for what she has done to us. Our ‘caring’ mother will fall and so will the others when she does.” Richard conjured a protective spell and ran in front of Alexstrasza to distort their shadow fire attack. Azshara rode in blasting away the dragons one by one. The last ones remaining fled to the gate and attacked Incursia, Phaluura, Faradrona, Hesriana and Ajuoga who so far had the protection of red dragons. Several had died and although the Twilight dragons were losing they had broken the line.  
“Take them prisoner we use them as hostages for our retreat.” Phaluura used her protective spell to save Hesriana and Faradrona. Richard and Alexstasza worked together to take the last dragons out. Richard sliced the legs of two dragons slowing them down letting Alexstrasza snap their necks. One however was too far away. Incursia ran away but when she turned around she saw Ajuoga frozen to the ground of fear trying to conjure a spell that shock the earth. Incursia used her magic and appeared on the mark she left on the ground in front of Ajuoga. Incursia was grabbed instead. The dragon lifted up sweeping Ajuoga against the ground which broke a few bones. Richard stuck his sword in one of the dragon’s legs holding on in midair.

 

The dragon lifted faster than anticipated. Hesriana used all her strength to get enough lift to fly after them. She was more successful in gaining speed by lashing her whip on the black dragon’s tail. Alexstrasza flew after them. Faradrona blinked on to Alexstrsasza blasting freezing spells. She missed because the flight was too turbulent. Phaluura in horror saw how they left. She rushed to heal Ajuoga who was trying to get up while the pool of blood under her became bigger. A bone had broken free through her skin. Richard shouted to his dragon friend through the rushing of the wind.  
“Stay close Alexstrasza that purple misfit somehow is unaffected by the electricity and the fire balls.” Alexstrasza was close enough to reach Hesriana. On her head Hesriana pulled with her all her strength to wheel in the dragon but it was too much and the whip was pulled out of Hesriana’s hands. Richard struggled to hang on to his sword as his hands and arms wore him out. The Twilight dragon shook his leg and Richard fell off as the sword slipped out of the dragons wound. Alexstrasza saw it happen and dropped a bit to allow Hesriana to catch Richard in his slow fall.  
“Thanks ladies. Good thing I still now that mage trick.” He laughed. It was the only thing he could do. He felt his heart had stopped pumping. Alexstrasza flew closer trying to swoop down on the dragon so they could save Incursia. Richard had regained his strength and had sheeted his sword. He unloosened his shield from his hand and strapped it on his back. He pulled his dagger and ready to jump back at it. Their pursuit would come to a hold. They had been save from nature spells by flying close to the Twilight dragon. However the closer they got to Bachaum’s stronghold the more effective the spells were becoming.  
“I can’t overtake him he is too fast. The gasses do not slow him down as it does me.” Alexstrasza and her riders felt the electric first hand.  
“Brake of Alexa and get down to the ground quickly.” Alexstrasza responded surprised.  
“But he is in sight? Faradrona blast him.”  
“It’s no use I might hit Incursia and they might both fall to their deaths.” The dragon queen didn’t want to disappoint her friends. She was going to help get Paradrona back.  
“I can try to get closer Richard.” However soon after they were hit by a fire bolt.  
“Break of Alexa before we are all falling to air deaths.” Alexstrasza was able to dodge the fire bolts but not the electric charges. The group hit the ground hard. Richard felt his head bouncing of the inside of his helmet.  
“Everyone okay? You have given it your best shot Alexa we got pretty far.” He helped his friend’s up.  
“Hes, Fara?”  
“We are okay let us go we have to save two of my sisters now.”

 

“Look Paradrona of the Entwined Souls it seems I will have two women to sacrifice to my master now.”  
Paradrona imagined how she would strangle Bachaum with her chains. “Whatever you will do Richard shall hunt you to the end of the world to the end of times. That is if I will not get you first and tare you apart with my own hands.”  
Bachaum was amused. “Such spirit. I will enjoy cutting you open on the sacrifice table in a few days.”  
He walked out of the large prison room on top of his tower in his stronghold. The bowls next to the barred prison let of smoke which incapacitated her magic and her strength. Her last thought was about how worried Richard would be about her before she passed out.

 

“Daughta of da moon come closer.” Azshara came closer and kneeled beside Ajuoga while chanting a healing spell invoking her own powers to heal her.  
“What is it young witch?” With the pain of her wound she tried to continue as the splintered bone in her legs became whole again.  
“Yoo have acted too late.” Azshara looked frightened. She already had a feeling that she might have been ignorant of acting to mildly the last years. Azeroth’s troops were combined so big threats could be repelled. She didn’t expected small problems to take such big effect.  
“Yoo have ta act queenie I have seen da future. Da Entwined Souls will both die if yoo don’t save them.” Azshara had placed her hands on the shaman’s face and stared at Troll’s watery eyes.  
“Tell me witch. What do you know about what is to come?”  
“Da day of sacrifice is close. If yoo are to late yoo will see them both perish in front of ya very own eyes. Make haste queenie change the future.” Phaluura had checked Azshara’s healing. The legs had fully regenerated.  
“Let’s go Azshara. We must make tracks to help Richard, Azshara?” Azshara looked up. As she lifted herself she addressed her sentinels with a warm voice yet with urgency.  
“Rangers lead the way, now. Dragons take care of this Troll. My Hippogryph come to me.” Azshara in a blink of an eye mounted her blue orange feathered Hippogryph and spurred it away. In no time she had caught up with her rangers. Phaluura rode right after with the rest of the sentinels. Jaina also came on the scene. She had stayed behind in Darnassus to figure out the magic that was used. To her horror it was ancient magic of the Old Gods. Phaluura shouted at Jaina as soon as she had seen the frost mage ride on her horse through the demolished gate.  
“Jaina follow us. I will tell of what happened. We must keep on going because we may not lose more time then we already did.”

 

“Shit, we’re stranded with no transportation. Let us walk until someone has an idea.” The group that had gone after Incursia’s kidnapper had crashed. After they had regained their bearings Richard took point and started walking. Faradrona thought about her blink spell.  
“Richard my powers are strong enough to blink only you and me.”  
Alexstrasza spoke her mind. “If I am in my dragon form I can ran to match your blink and transport us all.”  
Hesriana pulled Richard’s arm. “I can fly us, it will be hard but I can do it.”  
Faradrona told her that she wouldn’t be able to fly high without being shot out of the sky like only a few moments ago.  
“Richard?” Alexstrasza waved her wing before his body. It looked as he was in a trance. He snapped out of it.  
“Okay stupid plan. Let’s hold hands.” Alexstrasza transformed to her mortal form and took Richard’s hand.  
“But?”  
“Do it, Hes take point Fara at the end. Alexa can you use your spells to bind us? It might be a long flight. Fara use your weightless spell on all of us. Hes fly low above the ground.”  
“Oh this feeling, wonderful idea, it might look bizarre.” Alexstrasza giggled as all did their part. Richard yelled out loud as Hesriana started to flap her wings. “And away we goo.”


	15. Field of Agony

She was a humble priestess at the time in the War of the Ancients as she fought against demons. Alathena as a huntress had always remained a nameless sentinel in the forces of the Kaldorei. When the daughter of Elune was queen of the Star children her position changed. Richard had adopted her as a sister so had Azshara. Still she remained humble. Alathena wasn’t able to find a trace of Richard and the others. She kneeled down in front of her queen.  
“I am sorry Azshara we are sorry but we failed you. We are not able to find their tracks.” The queen laid her hand on the sentinel’s shoulder to comfort as she stared in the distance.  
“Worry not sister they left no trace for you to find.” Azshara was able to see as sharp as a hawk. Also traces of energy.  
“Mount up and follow me. My sweet Faradrona has left arcane markings to follow.” Azshara looked at the trees. Her eyesight reached further than her finest sentinels.  
“Do not worry Alatehna. Richard is resourceful. He found a way to travel faster. As if they can fly.”

 

The rocky service didn’t gave in much when Richard crashed to the ground. His armor protected him against the sharp edges. Faradrona fell on top of him. Alexstrasza fell on Faradrona. Hesriana on top of them all. Richard felt like he was broken in half. He raised his hand. The pain was suppressed.  
“Hes are you alright?” Hesriana stretched her wings and spanked her behind.  
“Yes master.”  
“Fara are you okay?” The arcane mage almost had a hoof of Hesriana in her face.  
“I am Richard.”  
“Alexa are you able to move?” The dragon queen blinked her eyes.  
“I can deal with a lot of pain I will be fine.” With a little crawling Richard tried to get the others of him.  
“So that electric storm took us only out of the air so would you guys please get off of me?” They quickly got of Richard and helped him up. Alexstrasza removed Richard’s helmet. He stared in her face still recovering from the weight that had landed of top of him.  
“Why did you lift the weightless spell Fara?” The mage slapped dust from her clothes as she stared in horror at the valley entrance that lay before them. The trip through the hills of Duskwood had brought them close to the mountain ridge of Deadwind Pass. The Quel’dorei female had read about this anomaly. One of her old friends had died there when he researched a disturbance. He had fallen to the evil. Before he was consumed he had one last act of compassion. He had used his magic to send his notes and findings to the one that he had admired as a worthy college.

 

“Past those rocks beyond that rocky entrance there’s a valley with the Field of Agony. It’s a place of death. I can feel only dark energy from there. It’s a place that discourages its victims by projecting loved ones and then consumes them.” Richard looked at her with already knowing the answer.  
“There isn’t a way around this place is there?” Faradrona wished there was another way. This delay could jeopardize her sister’s life.  
“No not if we want to make it in time before Bachaum can sacrifice Paradrona.”  
“Can’t you try to portal to the other side?”  
“We went over this Richard. Bachaum has put up a network to distort any focus point.”  
“And with a marker?”  
“Yes but we cannot shoot it over the valley. We might end up in a ravine or worse.” Richard prepared himself for a dangerous walk straightening his armor.  
“Then I’ll go through and place the maker.” Faradrona who knew he would go on this suicide idea grabbed Richard and looked for assistance of the other women.  
“I will not allow you Hesriana will help me.”  
“I don’t want to brag but it takes more than you three to stop me. Para is in danger I am going. Give me the marker.” She tried to keep her distance.  
“Paradrona will never forgive me.” Richard got hold of Faradrona’s robe.  
“She will not be able to when she’s sacrificed.” Richard started to frisk Faradrona.  
“Now where is it?” Faradrona raised her hand to make Richard stop. She thought things over. She crossed her arms and placed her hand before her mouth. She had a hard time controlling her emotions. Alexstrasza held her from behind to support her. Faradrona looked away from Richard and gave him a stone.  
“Great thanks Fara. Hes help Alexa to comfort Fara.”

 

Richard took his weapons and walked to the valleys entrance. Damn this is going to be a big gamble. Richard raised his shield and his sword. Alexstrasza had no doubt that Richard would succeed. Faradrona was reluctant to let him go. Hesriana however dropped in front of her master.  
“No you mustn’t try to undertake this trip. We should go round it master?” Richard was determent. Even if he would do stupid things that upset most people he was always true to his word. Hesriana was concerned for his life. If he would die she would be thrown back to the Twisting Nether. It was a void of chaotic landscapes of planetoids that was the waiting location of the Burning Legion before invading other planets. The succubus cared little for her own just as long if her friend would be safe. It pained her having the thought Richard would die. Her master was persistent to go so she started to weep for she would not stop him.  
“No we must push on I will free Para from that piece of slime.” Faradrona grabbed his shoulder now thinking only that her younger brother would be strong enough against all odds.  
“If you make it through light this stone and I can portal Hesriana, Alexstrasza and me to the other side.” Hesriana had changed her mind and tried to stop Richard again.  
“I can fly us over.”  
“No the fire elementals will knock us out of the sky if their electoral storms will not kill us.”  
“Let us wait for Azshara master” Richard sighed as he smiled and petted his friend.  
“Para hasn’t got long. I would do the same for you kid.” Richard had to push Hesriana away and after he ran through the mountain pass into the next valley. He walked into the field of Agony.

 

Evil spirits corrupted this field which would toxicate unwary travelers. Then they reflected loved ones extracted from their victims memory and confront them with disappointment to make them abandon all hope. With the victims left with no will to go on they would leach up on them leaving only their bones. Paradrona and Incursia were shown a scene were a dwarf as proud as he was marched to Bachaum’s stronghold to bring him to justice.

In the Field of Agony they witnessed with horror how his father spoke to him. The dwarf gave up all hope and spirits showed themselves from behind trees and cracks in the ground as they struck him yet he wouldn’t fight back. Then he was consumed. Bachaum laughed fully enjoying the agony.  
“Now witness the demise of your beloved Richard.” Paradrona swallowed. She just as Hesriana and Faradrona didn’t want him to be foolish to sacrifice his life to save hers.  
“No, he is not doing this, Faradrona would stop him.” Paradrona and Incursia embraced each other and from their shackled position had to watch in horror the view in the mirror of Richard walking into the valley. Paradrona became emotional which seemed to please his imprisoner. Richard smelled the rotting corpses from all around him. Stacks of bones lay around. He saw some shades that weren’t supposed to be there. Only having crossed a small distance he already became toxicated. He staggered more like a drunk than a proud knight. His first trial was about to emerge. Like so many victims that went before him one had to have a lot of experience to face this horror so much agony was provoked that they lost their will to fight.

 

A lovely Sin’dorei dancing around her axe emerged from the mist. It was a reflection of Inursia. The real Incursia would have squeezed the blood out of her sister’s arms if she wasn’t wearing her Sunwell Plateau plate armor. The grand warlock eyes burned green with hate. The cell prevented spells to be casted through the bars. Incursia marveled in a thought about seeing Bachaum burning in shadow curses. Instead she could only verbally make her anger present.  
“You dirty low life demon how dare you use my reflection to…” Bachaum finished Incursia’s words.  
“Kill him?” He laughed as Incursia ran to the bars. The metal was cursed and burned her hands. She didn’t let go so Paradrona ripped her lose and healed her sister as in tears she watched at the visual bowl in the room. Paradrona grabbed her chest and suppressed her powerless state.

 

“Inc? What are you doing here?” A young Sin’dorei woman showed no interest at first.  
“Oh Richard? I had hoped that you would have died. My sister made the biggest mistake of marrying you. Maybe I should have killed you the first time I laid eyes on you. You were nothing but a useless human anyway, now in a Quel’dorei body. You’re paphetic.” The spirits almost came out but it looked as if Richard tripped but he walked past Incursia continuing his way. In her cell Incursia averted her look as she shed a tear and laughed at Bachaum.  
“You picked the right reflection filthy Draenei. He doesn’t care about me at all as you see.” The Twilight Hammer’s leader was not amused as he smashed a table with stationary. Incursia was happy that Richard passed the first obstacle but also was a bit sad because she thought he secretly was fond of her as a sister having small fights with. She whispered for only Paradrona to hear a she faked a smile.  
“Guess he didn’t care about me at all.” She looked at Paradrona. Paradrona had dropped overwhelmed by pain and pulled Incursia close to her so only the warlock could hear.  
“The pain, Richards loves you, I feel his agony. Have hope sister he will free us.” The second reflection appeared. This time it was Phaluura. She wore the bright violet dress she wore when the Draenei woman had nurtured him to full strength at her home. This was an expression he rarely had seen of her. His first friend on Azeroth didn’t smile at all seeing him.  
“I gave you up so you could find your soul mate. What a lie. First you were magnificent but you were such a poor personality I just wanted to get rid of you. I should never have continued to be your friend.” Richard coughed.  
“At least I had a good time.” He staggered on rotating his sword with a movement of his wrist. The forte hit his shield hard. Paradrona almost crushed Incursia’s shoulders. The pain of Richard’s sadness not only made him uncomfortable it also made his wife sad. Incursia almost screamed out.  
“Take the bars Paradrona.” Paradrona quickly let go. She got up seeing a pot of ink close to the bars. She remembered how her little sister new the art of magic in scribes. Paradrona with a quiet voice addressed Incursia.  
“The ink think you can get it Incursia?”  
“Yeah but…”  
“Do it.” Bachaum kept an eye on Paradrona while Incursia crawled to the bars again. A third reflection was forming.

 

Richard mumbled seeing a sleeping green dragon.  
“Ysera?” Normally she would open her eyelids in a heartbeat. Now she didn’t even move. The knight only heard her voice as a reaction to his presence.  
“Oh Richard I must be having a nightmare seeing you.” The shadows wanted to move in but Richard swung his sword around him to keep his focus. He liked his dragon friend a lot. Every time he failed sneaking up on her. It gave her so much amusement.  
“Ysera you don’t have better things to do then to hanging around this place?”  
“What is the use? You screwed up. So many people counted on you. I have seen the future. You are a failure. You are not brave enough to be able to help the people. I will see it when it’s over.”

Paradrona grabbed her side. She looked around to throw something to Bachaum. She almost threw the ink bottle that Incursia was able to collect without the guards seeing anything.  
“Incursia write a recall spell down on this piece of cloth.”  
“Great thinking but it will not get you out. I only possess the magic ability to be able to use it for myself only.”  
“Do not worry I got an idea.” Richard now stood in front of the fourth image and Bachaum was raising his fists in anger.  
“Curse that fool. No one ever made it more than three. May he be consumed by the darkness.” Bachaum was enraged. Sadistically he smiled hoping now Richard would fail. Someone appeared that meant a lot to him. In a lot of ways they thought the same.

 

Richard’s thinking became troubled. The toxic gases clouded his judgment. The misery in his system blurred reality and illusion as it tried to function.  
“Alexstrasza how nice it is to see you how did you get here?”  
“It is not mutual you took so many souls to Dreanor and gotten them killed. You were supposed to deliver them peace. Get out of my sight and don’t you dare ever to visit my shrine because I will roast you for sure like I should have done the first time we met.” Alexstarsza slashed out almost knocking over Richard. The shadows tried to move in but Richard was ready again to follow his way.  
“Maybe I should have had cut of your tail and eaten it for real.” Richard had joked as always of his misery and kept going. Paradrona cried out.  
“No more.” Bachaum laughed.  
“He will never reach the end and you will be sacrificed in a day.”  
“You rot away Draenei.” Paradrona didn’t have the strength to say more.

 

Richard calculated that he was half way the valley. How he wanted to take a rest. Fortunately his mind was stronger than his body. He kept staggering waving his sword at shadows.  
“Hey did I see a light out here? Did I hit town?” Richard tried to make a funny remark. His strength was as well fading.  
“Azshara you look beautiful as ever.” The sound of the queen was harsh. Richard had never heard her in this way.  
“Keep your compliments to yourself. Stop looking at me. You are not worthy. Don’t think of me as one of your friends anymore. I don’t think any of your friends really were your friends. I only used you to subjugate my people and bring them all under my control. Maybe I should thank you for enslaving them for me but you are nothing more than a tool.” Richard dropped on his knee but hastily got up again. He tried to swipe the sweat from his forehead.  
“My job is then not done and I have to keep on fighting without… you.”

Paradrona lay unconscious in Incursia’s arms. Incursia whispered to herself.  
“Richard you can do it. I have hope in you.” She shed a tear as she saw how Bachaum amused himself staring at Paradrona.  
“She can’t bare the sight of her husband dying. This is a pleasing sight.” Incursia got enraged.  
“Let us go. Let Richard go you monster, may you burn for all damnation.”  
Richard walked into the sixth reflection of agony the field had to offer. “Para?”  
Bachaum didn’t pay attention to the two elves. He wanted to witness Richard’s demise. Paradrona saw Incursia’s spell written on a piece of her sister’s robe. They whispered to each other.  
“You’ve done it. Now read it.”  
“No I will not leave you what is your plan anyway?”  
“I will get you out now read.” Paradrona pulled Incursia’s hair. Incursia grabbed it to stop her from pulling any harder.  
“Incursia we don’t have another chance, now read it. I will not have him kill you to. I don’t want Richard to mourn us both.” Paradrona held up Incursia’s spell. With pain in her heart the warlock still refused. Paradrona got more violent, stood up, pulled her hair again and spoke very strict.  
“Avenge me. Bring him to justice and tell Richard I will wait for him. Now read.” Incursia read the markings she had scribbled. Bachaum tried to stop her but Incursia was gone as the cloth incinerated after the magic scribbles were done glowing. Paradrona stood proud looking at the Draenei warlock.  
“You are too late. That is one less soul for you to reap.” Bachaum was beside himself.  
“Witches. Watch your soul mate’s demise by your own appearance.”

 

“Richard stop fighting, rest here, give up this quest of yours. Why would you continue now that I don’t love you anymore?” Paradrona felt her heart almost being ripped apart. Richard almost threw up. He walked back and saw the spirits come closer. Then he started to emit a light for a split second and yelled.  
“Even when the world doesn’t want me, even when Para will deny me I will be faithful.” He cut a few spirits down with the use of a spell to enhance his attack and marched to the end of the field. He crawled to the end of the valley being completely drained. Richard fumbled through his purse for the stone Faradrona gave him and ignited it with his sword by scraping the surface. The stone burned down and exploded. With its explosion a portal opened. Hesriana flew through and embraced Richard as she kissed him all over. At first Richard wasn’t even aware his friend kissed him but then he gently pushed her of him. Alexstrasza and Faradrona followed soon after. The dragon queen rushed to Richard and used her breath of life.  
“Well done Richard you are the first to have made it through.”  
“It was hell I hope someone will destroy that field. Glad you are the real Life-binder Alexa. Now let us go find Para.” Faradrona waved her spells again and the four continued their way.

 

“Richard made it. Incursia is safe. You’re losing Bachaum.” The evil warlock of the Twilight Hammer had entered the cell. He had grabbed the weakened paladin and hit her in the face. Paradrona was smacked on the ground.  
“He will not be on time to save you. You will be my master’s sacrifice High Elf.”

 

Half a day passed when Phaluura, Jaina, Azshara and her army arrived at the Fields of Agony. Azshara ordered everyone to hold back and looked sad. Phaluura looked around to face Azshara.  
“What is wrong? We must move quickly. Richard can’t do it alone to free Paradrona.” It didn’t show however Azshara was troubled.  
“I know but I sense this field beyond this valley’s entrance has cost hundreds of lives. Toxic damps and spirits that use your fear against you make it impossible to cross and we cannot fly or use magic as we normally do. Dark magic has been imbedded too deep for too long.” Azshara’s scouts addressed their queen.  
“Your majesty they were here. Richard walked through. The other three seemed to have vanished.” Azshara’s heart beaded faster.  
“They made it through. I must help them.” Azshara walked towards the entrance of the field. Jaina understood what Azshara was up to.  
“Azshara no.”  
“Don’t stop me this evil must be vanquished. It will see the might of my anger.” Azshara walked in. If Richard would walk in that field facing danger she would use her might to safe him.

 

She blew away the toxic gasses. None the less a figure appeared. It was the moon goddess. “My daughter. You should have remained queen of the Naga. You are not fit to lead the Star Children and you surly do not know my ways.”  
Azshara walked straight through her. “The moon goddess only appears in one of her temples you demons or as a reflection in the sky. Besides she wouldn’t stop me ever to help my beloved friends.” Then she saw two figures holding each other.  
“Richard? Paradrona? You are safe.”  
“No thanks to you. You are not our friend. We never wanted your love.” Azshara felt a shock go through her body. For a short moment she had stopped breathing.  
“No why do you say such horrible things, please?” Azshara almost fell on her knees to cry. Spirits emerged rushing to get their victim. The energy around her eyes revealed her anger.  
“You will never harm another soul ever again you evil entities. The Entwined Souls shall never deny my love for them.” Azshara levitated and screamed. A green fog consumed the entire valley followed by a bright light within the fog. A dust cloud emerged out of the valley entrance. A blast pushed so hard outwards that the compressed air was stopped by compressing more air several times like ripples in the water. When it disappeared Azshara had leveled and cleansed the Field of Agony.

 

Phaluura ran to her. Never had she ever witnessed such devastating force. The Draenei saw the queen trying to keep herself from falling out of exhaustion.  
“Wonderful Azshara. Do you need help?”  
“I am alright thank you for asking but we need to continue. Sentinels? Show us were we need to go.” The rangers rushed following the track that was almost covered now to the other end of the valley. The tracks led to an area where the scouts found a burned spot. There they saw not only the foot prints of Richard but also of Alexstrasza, Faradrona and Hesriana. Also there the tracks ended. Azshara arrived and they took a bow.  
“Azshara another dead lead we can’t find anything past this point.” Azshara looked at the sky comfortable her friends seemed to be alright.  
“They sure are resourceful. They must have continued as before this cursed place. Let us not waste time it is slipping through our hands.” All mounted and rode towards Bachaum’s stronghold trying to catch up with Richards’s group and support him freeing Paradrona.

 

“How was I supposed to know about those crocodiles?”Faradrona defended herself from Richard’s comment. They entered a scene were large crocodiles attacked him when he had point. Faradrona had told him the area was safe.  
“You’re the one that can sense energy. Didn’t you feel the energy of those rows of teeth? One almost snapped my head off.” Richard had almost been caught by crocodiles because Faradrona hadn’t frozen the water they tried to walk over good enough. Faradrona felt bad herself.  
“Well Alexstrasza cut our way through them.” Richard made another remark while he calmed down. He was upset being worried about Paradrona.  
“Miss I will freeze the water so we can walk over it.”  
“I am sorry Richard forgive me.” Richard smiled at Faradrona.  
“You are still one of my favorite mages that will never change. My comment wasn’t mean to bring you discomfort. It was a joke. On to the next obstacle.” Faradrona had new courage.  
“We will be on time to save Paradrona.” Hesriana flew ahead of Richard making sure no surprises would attack him first. The knight was in time to pull her back by grabbing the succubus’s tail. Hesriana moaned.  
“Ma-aster?”  
“No Hes. You stay behind us…” This was the first time she was upset with Richard.  
“No master. If I get killed I will re-emerge in the Nether and live. Master will not…” Hesriana’s stared with worries as Richard walked pass her touching her face.  
“If something will harm my Hes she will not go to that prison. I did something to you years ago that will prevent you from going to the Nether. Your heart is pure and that is what will make it happen.”  
“Master… I can deal with that place if I know you are safe…” Richard had already run to the end of the stone forest. The succubus dropped through her knees confused. Faradrona had pulled her up following Alexstrasza’s example of going after the rushing paladin. At a small hill the group watched at the large golems in front of Bachaum’s stronghold. Faradrona just as Richard was puzzled why this part was never discovered. Alexstrasza had an idea of why.  
“I sense dark magic coming from that tower in the stronghold. A field wraps this area in an illusion. My magic is countering this so you can see what it truly here.”  
“You’re such a catch to have on a quest. Perhaps you can join us more often.” The young paladin stared pass the obstacles as Alexstarsza giggled at the compliment she had received.  
“Look at the size of those golems. Anyone have an idea to get around them?” Faradrona stepped forwards.  
“If I concentrate real hard I can make us somewhat invisible. You have to carry me or I will lose concentration.” Alexstrasza stood up as well. She illuminated a golden light towards the mage. Faradrona felt that her skills increase as she concentrated hard and summoned spells to make the group almost untraceable. Richard and Hesriana made a chair of their arms for Faradrona to rest on as the mage kept chanting. Richard guided the walk in the direction he saw as fitting to enter the stronghold. Alexstrasza masked their scent from the dogs that patrolled the area. The paladin and his succubus carried Faradrona past the golems up the stairs to the upper platform towards the tower’s entrance. Alexstarsza blew a wind to distract the guards even more.  
Outside of the tower Faradrona lost all concentration opening her eyes.  
“That was hard. Where are we?” Richard looked around a corner hiding the fact that his hands were numb. Slowly he felt the blood rush back.  
“We’re on the platform before the tower. Now we have to get past these punks.” Faradrona also looked around the wall almost lying on top of Richard. To her dissatisfaction she saw an obstacle she couldn’t help the group with.  
“I can’t stealth us. Those mages they will detect us.” Richard proposed a direct attack.  
“Fara will prevent the mages from alarming their reinforcements. I would take them out with Alexa and Hes would block the entrance leading inside the tower.” Faradrona started the attack creating a concealment of their attack. Richard used his magic to speed his charge and stunned his opponents before cutting them down one at a time with each slash. Alexstrasza in her aspect form trampled her opponents down as painless as she could. She nodded at Richard who was too busy trying to do the same thing of being quiet and painless. Hesriana flew to the other end to block the entrance to the tower. She flapped her wings to bring her opponents off balance then used her whip to pull them in front of her and blew kisses in the air. It distracted them for Richard to knock them out cold.  
“Nice team work. Horrible to do, fortunately they’re pretty evil. Yet I think they could be turned back. It is not natural to destroy everything what leads to their own destruction.”

 

Paradrona was taken out of her prison. The beaten up paladin was dragged out of the cell. The gasses that had sedated most of her actions faded. However before she had regained her strength the guards placed a cold belt around her neck. The dark warlock grabbed her face while he had something in his closed hand.  
“Your sacrifice is at hand woman. Your time is up. To make you come peacefully I use the belt around your neck.”  
“Never have you given me a chance to rip you to pieces.” She rushed forwards but Bachaum showed a stone in his fist as he opened his hand the belt tightened, dropping Paradrona to the floor chocking. She still managed to get up and punched him in the face and fell down again trying to rip the belt off. Bachaum smiled whipping blood from his face. He took a dagger from one of the guards and trusted the knife in her side.  
“You will be sacrificed even if you are half dead. Take her to the altar.”

 

Outside Richard felt the pain of Paradrona and reached out as he grabbed his side. Alexstrasza transformed and caught him.  
“Richard it is almost time isn’t it?” Richard coughed as if he was chocked by a thought. Richard was almost not able to talk.  
“Turn back we need to act fast.”

 

Azshara, Phaluura and Jaina faced the golems. Azshara grabbed her side.  
“What was that explosion? We need to act faster.” Phaluura charged into the golems. With little effect. Until she hit the gem on their faces and they came crumbling down. Jaina and the rangers took the gems out from long range. Azshara blasted the now vulnerable statues to pulp.  
“Well done Phaluura for finding their weak spot.” She hastily mounted and spurred her Hippogryph. With her magic she created a shield barrier. Any of Bachaum’s minions that emerged trying to attack Azshara was bounced off and taken out by her rangers. Azshara prayed to her mother.  
“Mother light our way. I wish to safe my friends for as you love them too. I would not know what to do without them.”


	16. Sad Farewell

“Hit the wall on the West side.”  
Faradrona blasted a hole in the wall of the main tower of the fortress. Hesriana flew towards the hall that was exposed. Faradrona took Richard and blinked from Alexstrasza’s back in the opening. Alexstrasza herself would fly in while she transformed. In an instant Richard had to react and took out the soldiers inside. He fought several soldiers that stood in the hall guarding the entrance to the main hall of the complex. It would lead to the place where Paradrona was held. While catching his breath he made another request.  
“Blast the door.” Faradrona blasted the door with frost. The ice crystallized even further when it hit the target wedging in the cracks turning the metal and wood brittle. Hesriana kicked it in. Behind the door was the main hall. The group rushed down the hall and had entered the main chamber of the complex. On the far end Richard saw Paradrona held by two guards. Paradrona was able to look up and smiled seeing Richard. Her smile disappeared when the Draenei said things to hurt Richard.  
“You have come personally to see your girlfriend die. Stand back or I will slit her throat right now.” Bachaum sadistically eyed Paradrona who tried to find the strength to stand up on her own and jerk away. Her blood sipped out of her wound on the tiles. Richard pointed his sword as he shouted.  
“You asshole fight me.”  
Bachaum laughed. “I will not do such a foolish thing. I will die with the satisfaction that I killed at least one of the Entwined Souls for the sake of my master and for what you have done to Ghoara.” Richard looked at Hesriana and whispered.  
“Safe her no matter the cost.” She backed down and slowly tried to work her way unnoticed towards Paradrona. In her thoughts she was glad she could save the woman Richard loved. Hesriana would sacrifice her own happiness for Paradrona. But that was not what Richard had in mind for her.  
Faradrona followed the example of the succubus. Alexstarzasa moved forwards to take away their moves from attention. The aspect her eyes glowed trying to read the magic on Paradrona’s belt around her neck. Richard saw what the dragon queen was doing. He needed to create more time to safe his Paradrona so he addressed the Draenei.  
“You can have a trade. Let her go and I will take her place. It was me that took a leak against your master’s altar.” Bachaum looked angered.  
“So you want to die by my hands? Drop your weapons and come near so I may stab you.” The knight calmed down and dropped his shield and finally his sword.  
“If you will let Para go.” It would all be a matter of seconds. Richard had decided to sacrifice himself for Paradrona. If only Hesriana can rescue her from the guards in that time. He had run out of any other ideas. Paradrona saw his tactics. She had a stab wound and her strength was fading. Yet she pulled herself together.  
“No stand down.” In the corner of his eyes he saw Faradrona and Hesriana both in range. However Bachaum saw their tactics.  
“They will not succeed. Stand back and you High Elf come closer. This bitch wears a belt around her neck. This stone I possess will choke her to death if I will release it. You ran out of time.” He loosened up his grip on the gem. Paradrona started to choke again.  
“See if anyone makes a move I will throw the gem away and she will be doomed.” It all would have been a matter of time. Alexstrazsa was counter spelling the belt but it was taking time.  
“Now come here Richard or she dies for sure.” Richard walked over having faith his friends would save Paradrona. He stepped in range of the Draenei. The red skinned hand of the warlock lifted a dagger. Bachaum saw Richard avert his eyes. The blade went down and into the neck. The dagger was sharp and the warlock felt no resistance as the blood spilled over his hand. For Richard this action felt as if a log was slammed downwards on his upper body. It was if his body tried to pull back. What Bachaum didn’t realize was that Richard had his focus not away from the blade but on the gem. It would only be seconds before Richard would die as an artery was hit. Time for him was short yet time seemed to pass by slow.

 

Paradrona tried to shout Richard’s name and hold out but the belt was too tight. Tears were her only action she could show while almost passing out. Bachaum started to laugh and wanted to throw away the stone however Richard used his sacrifice to grab Bachaum’s hand with the gem in it.  
“Curse you Entwined Souls. Kill her.” He turned his blade in Richard’s neck. Richard coughed blood as he dropped to his knees. His weight dragged the warlock down. Hesriana disabled the guards. Her nails had grown like daggers and scratched the guards in their faces. Without their sight they had rendered themselves useless because they were not battle hardened soldiers. Faradrona had no problem to use her arcane and blew up their intestines. In the time Richard was stabbed the dragon queen had found the magical pattern she needed to undo the magic of the belt. The seconds Richard had gained saved Paradrona from death as Bachaum was able to shake of the weakened hand of Richard’s grip. As the gem hit the ground so did the belt followed by Richard’s body. Bachaum had only a short moment to enjoy his victory over the knight.

 

Electricity crackled as he saw the Night Elf queen with a raised arm pointed at him. The last thing he saw was a violet bolt of arcane. His body seemed to radiate light blue light which burned him from the inside out. Not a single trace was left behind as even the dust disappeared. In the time Azshara’s revenge did its work the queen had levitated and drifted to Richard lifeless body. There she came down and tried to take him in her arms. Before touching him she chanted her healing spells. Moon light blinded everyone in the room. Sparkles came from Richard’s body. Paradrona assisted by Hesriana and Faradrona smiled at Richard as she touched him as she couldn’t believe of what had happened. Tears ran from her face a she picked up his hand and brought it to her face. Grief was added to her sorrow.

 

Azshara released all her power as the stronghold trembled in its foundation. She cried out to her mother to assist her. The body of the young paladin remained motionless. Alexstrasza was over her shock as she used her powers to her full extend. So many loved ones had already died. She was not going to lose him this time. Hesriana smiled in tears.  
“Master is still alive. I cannot exist without master in this world.” Soon after the inscriptions Richard once carved in her right horn emitted green light. He said it was for decoration and for fun. A demon needed magic to be able to sustain itself. A master would provide this in a contract which bounded the two together. Without it a demon couldn’t sustain itself outside of the Twisting Nether were arcane magic was scattered through fields around the chaos. In his studies he had discovered a unique spell to keep a demon in this realm. But not any demon. Only those that were free of hate. Her genuine love was the energy force. Hesriana realized that the bond with Richard was severed. She dropped down next to him in tears holding his face.  
“I’m my own master now but I already did what I wanted to do myself.” She kissed his cheek and then stared at Paradrona. Paradrona’s voice was hurt when she yelled after kissing Richard on the lips.  
“Why?” Phaluura tried to heal her almost not seeing what she was doing being in tears. Her gift of the Naaru concentrated energy. An illuminating symbol enlarged the intensity. She heard Paradrona whispering to Richard.  
“No not again I will not stay behind again.” Paradrona chanted a spell grabbing Richard tight. The group now looked at an empty spot in front of them. Azshara stood up. Caught off guard the Night Elf queen had trouble of sensing Paradrona. Alexstrazsa felt where they went as she hadn’t stopped channeling until the Entwined Souls had vanished.  
“Silvermooncity.” Phaluura looked at Azshara in sadness.  
“I couldn’t heal her to full recovery. We must hurry please Azshara hurry.” The queen looked at sentinels and red dragons that stood further away in respect.  
“Thane’iya you are in charge tent to the matter here. The red dragons will assist the sentinels.” Azshara with two waves of her arm set a whirl of magic in motion. As green waves of leaves circled around the group they as well vanished to Silvermoon city.

 

In the living room of Incursia several women emerged out of nothing. Phaluura addressed the group.  
“Richard’s energy is gone but Paradrona’s still burning we must safe her.” The Draenei knew the house by heart as she started to run to the room of the Entwined Souls.

 

Jaina was last to catch up. As she entered the room she saw Azshara on the floor meditating. Alexstrasza explained.  
“They were here. It seems she portaled away to another location. I hope Azshara can locate them.” Jaina stared at the dragon queen slowly walk away out of the room. Azshara spent two days praying for their where about. Chrystine, lady Vathearina and Demetria wanted to clean up their queen when they arrived in Silvermoon city. Azshara kept on praying to the Mother Moon. For not wanted to be interrupted she had casted a field around herself so one could come near. On the second day Elune gave the Entwined Souls location. The queen of the Night Elves didn’t let any time go to waste. She opened a portal to the highlands of Dragonblight. Azshara called out.  
“Come with me now.” Chrystine came from her kneeled position and was the first to follow Azshara.

 

Her eyes were blinded by the snow. When she was used to the intensity she was glad she could follow the shuffled foot prints in the snow left by Azshara. They led her to a cave. Chrystine in a blink rushed into the ice blue walled cave. The fire mage heard the hoofs of Phaluura behind her. In front of her she sensed Azshara disabling magical traps. Behind the white-silver haired Night Elf more had gathered. Only a select few had been around to enter through the portal to Northrend. Alexstrasza recognized the mountains. If she would have been at the Wyrmrest Temple she could had seen the cave at the horizon. Together with Gwendalora and Jaina they were the last to go through the portal before it disappeared.

 

Azshara had dismantled the last magical barrier before entering a decorated room. Cloth was draped against the walls and ceiling. In the icy blue cave they found Richard and Paradrona lying on pelts. Richard was all cleaned up wearing his armor. Paradrona had replaced hers with a Sin’dorei gawn. She lay on top of him. She heard the group come near. A force field was erected before Azshara was able to come near. The queen stepped back and also tried to take this barrier down as fast as she could. Phaluura tried to heal Paradrona with a spell but couldn’t penetrate it. Azshara used her full might trying to take down the barrier.  
“Please stop this senseless act Paradrona.” She used all her magic assisted by Jaina, Alexstrazsa, Faradrona, Chrytsine and Gwendalora. Phaluura was drained but kept on trying to heal.  
“She’s slipping she will not have long.” Gwendalora had stopped casting and slammed against the barrier and begged her mother.  
“Mother stop this, you’re hurting us.” Azshara couldn’t believe it. Why was she too weak to break the spell and safe Paradrona? She fell on her knees still casting. Anger took over the tranquility she had regained years ago.  
“I am the most powerful mage on Azeroth. I am the daughter of Elune. I will not let down my friends.” Still she couldn’t destroy the force field. Her eyes glowed like never before, pure energy surrounded Azshara but her determination dropped in sadness when she heard Paradrona say her final words.  
“Farewell everyone. I’m sorry but I will not wait alone again. You have to be strong to continue without us.” She turned her eyes to Richard. She smiled pulling herself up to kiss Richard.  
“I will not let you go. Wait a little Richard.” She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest and died. The force field dropped. Phaluura tried with all that she could. Chanting every spell she knew. Paradrona‘s body was emitting the light of healing. Even Richard’s body was effected but all to no avail. With Paradrona deceased seemed too had drained Azshara. Exhausted Phaluura dropped on the floor as it had with Azshara. Jaina laid her hands on the exhausted healadin’s shoulder as she with sadness in her eyes looked at the Entwined Souls.  
“You have given it your best.” Gwendalora kneeled beside her parents. She couldn’t believe it. Azshara prayed again for their safety to Elune. She stood up and called out but there was no reply. Azshara stared at the Entwined Souls. She never felt so powerless. Her strength left her body and she collapsed. Alexstrasza tended to her but couldn’t stop her from crying as she supported Azshara.

 

Jaina used a spell to move the bodies to the garden of Incursia’s house in Silvermoon. The dragon queen placed a spell over the bodies. They were restored however their spirits were gone. Azshara placed an arcane barrier over the Entwined Souls to freeze them in time. Chrystine in tears assisted Azshara.

 

Hesriana was disorientated. She was reliving her memories she had with Richard as everything that happened went by her completely. She’inaila’s heart turned out pure enough for the spell to keep her on Azeroth as it had with the succubus. She took on the role to guard the garden giving up her role as teacher. Jaina preformed the farewell ceremony. Hesriana stood far away from the ceremony until Gwendalora took her hands and brought her close to the memorial. It was as if she was pulled back into reality. The first time she met Richard Hesriana felt weightless. Now she tried to reach her masters. Her body felt heavy. It was as if a force tried to crush her. She pressed herself against the marker as her hearth almost gave up beating. After the ceremony everyone departed on their own way. Some sought comfort while others wanted to remain strong. Phaluura went to the stables, got on a horse and rode out to a destination unknown. Thundercloud flew to a high place and watched over the Entwined Souls resting place. Queen Alexstrasza and Ysera departed as they transformed and flew back to their shrines. From afar their shouts of agony could be heard.

Bailien comforted his sister. Jaina watched over them as Kalecgos comforted her. Gwendalora looked at her parents. The woman’s pain was also caused by Hesriana who was withering away. When she had collected the succubus Gwendalora saw the emptiness in her eyes. Her wings where hanging on the ground staring at her friends on the slap. Faradrona had comforted Tarecgosa. Even if she was ancient compared to them her state was that of a child. The girl had transformed to her true form and taken flight towards her home in Eversong Forest. Faradrona watched her disappear behind the houses. Now Faradrona wanted to talk to Azshara.

 

Before she reached the queen a portal was made. The Night Elf delegation was ready to leave. Azshara waved a good bye.  
“Until we all meet again. Elune bless you. Farewell.” She walked through the portal with her hand maidens and her guards. The Dark Lady walked to Faradrona after the departure of the daughter of Elune and her people.  
“She is trying to remain a queen but I can see her burden is crushing her. Let us walk through Silvermoon.” Sylvanas thought back of her idea to turn the Entwined Souls into the Undead. However the Valkyr refused to obey her command. Any other command they would have honored. The Entwined Souls had brought them back from the darkness. Richard and Ysera had discovered what it was. That realm wasn’t meant to be. Sylvanas knew people considered her emotionless and without compassion. The Banshee queen on her terms thought that of the Valkyr. Had she been wrong? She had only brought Agatha. The Valkyr never turned her gaze to the last resting place of the Entwined Souls. As if she was afraid of seeing the dead. The days passed by. She’inaila saw all sorts of people come by and pay their respects. From battle hardened Orcs, to lover couples from the human race.

 

A lonely paladin rode over the hills following the signs to Ironforge. She had collected banners of her order at their stronghold. To let the world know of her friend’s death she would place their colors at each of the capitals on Azeroth. Phaluura was traveling over the snow covered hills through a mountain pass. An open field emerged as her way was blocked by Dwarfs and Orcs who were practicing together in combat. Phaluura kindly asked if she was allowed to pass. A robust male dwarf half her size grunted.  
“You have to pay tribute paladin.”  
“I only request to pass I have no desire to fight. I am in morning of my late friends.” The dwarf puffed.  
“Stand your ground lassy. Share your spirit from one warrior to another. What is your name?” Proud she looked at the men and women that gathered around her.  
“My name is Phaluura.” She talked to herself.  
“Richard, Paradrona, give me strength.” The dwarf was surprised. His hairy brows lifted so his sight improved. He muttered.  
“These colors? The Knights Devastation?” He drew his mace and kneeled down.  
“Forgive me lady Phaluura of the Entwined Souls. My sympathy for your loss on behalf of our troops. We meant no harm or disrespect.” The news of the death of the Entwined Souls had traveled like wildfire. Some dismissed it as a lie. The dwarf got up and turned around and barked.  
“You dogs stand down.” All the soldiers stopped and turned towards the dwarf.  
“Show your respect.” They all roared and cheered. The dwarf continued.  
“This is Phaluura. Look at her colors and know who she is. Let her pass.” By hearing her name everyone was silenced. All the Orcs kneeled down in a heartbeat. The Dwarfs waved elegantly and as well bowed down. Phaluura took the reins of her horse and rode by.  
“Thank you, you are to kind.”

 

As she road on the long road up to Ironforge she heard a horn being blown. An honoring guard had formed and stood at attention. The dwarfs of all three clans in all their splendor had come to show respect. Standing side to side the dwarfs in their armor looked like a wall of iron. A special socket had been made for Phaluura to plant her banner. After she had planted the colors she wore so with pride she placed a hand on her chest and made a greeting with her other hand. As she mounted she spurred her horse away as fast as he could as the emotions in Phaluura’s hearth ran high again.

 

Faradrona said good bye to Sylvanas who had stayed for a couple of days. After her departure Faradrona made a portal to Darnassus. It had been on her mind of how Azshara departed. It did not sit well. Now she was no longer a host the mage wanted to check out the one she called her sister. She decided to arrive outside the main gate. Faradrona looked up at one of the few high stone structures. Unlike the Entwined Souls she reluctantly came to the people of her ancestors. She above all would have been persecuted in times long ago for the use of magic. Magic that was common with her people in such a manner it had become an addiction. She however had overcome it. She was caught off guard when a sentinel was rushing to her.

“Lady Farardrona it’s an honor. Unfortunately you cannot see our queen.” The mage was taken off guard again.  
“I beg your pardon?” The sentinel had a hard time controlling her emotions while she explained.  
“The daughter of Elune had walked by this very road on her bare feet. A young boy was kind enough to lay his jacket on the ground.” Now she let a tear escape her eye.  
“A group of Orc warriors dropped their wolf coats. A Troll merchant used his ware of cloth. The people tried to lighten her burden. She walked passed me. She looked as if her spirit was gone. I heard her address the people from the steps of the temple. I left my post to watch her. From a distance I had to see how she pulled down her banner and went into exile. No one dared to speak… We even heard her cry within her palace. After that the heavens wept with her. May the Mother Moon comfort her daughter. Seek out our Mistress Tyrande Whisperwind. She might need a friend right now. Forgive me my rudeness for addressing you lady Faradrona.” Faradrona comforted the sentinel.  
“There is no need, I am glad you did.”

 

Faradrona went to see Tyrande. A priestess brought her from the Temple of the Moon to a spot near the water over viewing the palace. She sat at the water holding Azshara’s colors in her arms looking at the blinded windows of the palace in hope to see a glimpse of Azshara. Tyrande noticed Faradrona walking to her. She was glad to see the arcane mage.  
“Hello Faradrona I hope you are well. May the Mother be with you. I’m sorry I wasn’t at Richard’s and Paradrona’s funeral.” Tyrande closed her eyes and lowered her head.  
“It… would have been too painful. Richard was the first in a long time that made me feel happy again. Paradrona was a great comfort for me when he first departed. I had hoped I would have been to follow her example and do the same for Azshara.” Tyrande stood up, dropped the colors and fell into Faradrona’s arms. Faradrona embraced her. She looked at the window while stroking Tyrande on her back.  
“Azshara burdens herself to much.” They walked to the palace. Faradrona gathered her energy. Tyrande asked what she was up to.  
“I will talk to Azshara.” Faradrona spoke out spells.  
“Azshara I will come for you. I will blast those doors and no one will stop me.” Tyrande grabbed Faradrona.  
“No Faradrona don’t.” Faradrona froze her and her sentinels to the ground. Suddenly she heard a calm tranquil voice in her mind.  
Please sister I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave me be in exile. Thank you for your love but I have to take this burden. Faradrona spoke her words into the air.  
“Azshara why? This is senseless.”

 

Tyrande and the sentinels bowed down knowing that their queen was speaking to her friend. In her mind Faradrona heard Azshara’s voice again.  
My soul needs to be strengthened. I have to do this by myself. However I will stay close by my people. They are in my heart as are my friends Faradrona. You are strong. Be strong for my people in my absence. Please try to understand. Farewell my sister.  
Faradrona let her energy flow calmly again. She looked up at the sun. She saw the moon at the horizon.  
“Azshara I shall miss you. I hope you find what you need.” Tyrande looked at her.  
“I couldn’t change her mind either. She has her ways we cannot understand. Still it feels like another sad farewell.”  
“Call me whenever you need me Tyrande. Promise you will?” The High Priestess nodded. The two walked to the lake again and both looked at the palace as they sat down in the grass.


	17. Azshara's Walk of Shame

Shadowglan was a small village on the east side of the world tree Teldrassil. The people hadn’t seen much display of magic since the return of the daughter of Elune. It was half a day’s walk to the capital where the leader of the Kaldorei resided. Sentinels of the village were combat ready when an anomaly opened on the square of Shadowglan. They dazed back and bowed down. Azshara emerged from the created portal by her own magic. Not near the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus where her palace was seated. Although Azshara was upset it only showed as she ripped her clothes and kicked of her sandals as she walked. The local people were surprised, their queen after a ten thousand years was restored in her Night Elf self. The most divine of all her people stood before them. The best what protocol could prescribe she would wear, only the finest of garments in all of the world. However here she was, bare feted, clothes ripped and… walking alone. Her hand maidens and bodyguards came after her through the portal and dismounted. She turned around and spoke to them.  
“It is I, your queen that failed to save and protect the Entwined Souls, not you my loyal people did more than I could ask for. Ride.” Chrystine followed Azshara’s example and kicked off her sandals and ripped her clothes as she followed. It was a way of the Star Children to show their guilt if they had shamed themselves. The queen and her escort a distance away had walked for half a day from that village all the way to the capital. The people everywhere where stunned by her beauty, her presence and her tears. They all bowed down, crying themselves. Why was their beloved queen in this state? Why wasn’t anyone doing something? What happened? At the city entrance, the great gatehouse that revealed the capital’s entrance in the forest atop Tendrassil, a boy smiled trying to cheer up his queen taking of his jacket and laid it in front of her bleeding feet.  
“Please forgive me daughter of Elune for I only have this unworthy cloth to soften your walk.” Azshara stopped laying her hand on his head and said thank you. Before following her way she blessed him. Many from afar laid down any soft cloth they could find all the way to the entrance of the Temple of the Moon in love for their queen. In front of the temple the High Priestess of the Mother Moon, Tyrande Whisperwind, had walked down the stairs and bowed down before Azshara. With a small nod in reply Azshara turned to the people that had gathered from all over the city when she approached it and addressed the mob.

 

“Fellow Kaldorei, people of Azeroth, I Azshara have failed you as queen. Through my feelings of being confident with the peace on Azeroth created with the help of my reign I thought things were fine. I failed to see some evil growing that lead to the kidnapping of Paradrona. Richard was able to save her but in the process gave his own life.” Azshara stumbled. Chrystine blinked to her side however the queen gently waved her away. Azshara wiped some tears away as she continued.  
“Paradrona vanished with his corpse to the mountains of Northrend where she waited to die with him. We found her still alive where we would have been able to save her life. But she called a spell which I, lady Jaina Proudmoore, lady Phaluura, the Life-binder Alexstrasza, Chrystine and my daughter Gwendalora couldn’t penetrate so to then heal her. I used all my abilities but it just wasn’t enough.” Her emotions almost showed. After a few deep breaths Azshara continued.  
“She too died in the arms of the one she loved. I have lost my dearest friends. I lost you the Entwined Souls. I have to repent for my ignorance.” Azshara pointed her hand to Tyrande. “Our Mistress of the Sisterhood of the Moon Tyrande Wispherwind reigned just and wise for over ten thousand years when I was cursed. She will do so once more.” Tyrande almost ceased to breathe. She went from her head bow to a bow on the ground, letting her tears flow and said faintly with only herself to hear.  
“Please no.” She felt of what was to come. Shandris had come and held her mother kneeling beside her as Azshara continued.  
“I have shamed you all for my failure therefore I am going into exile.” The people were shocked some grasping for air yet no one dared to say anything. “I shall use this time to enlarge my knowledge and wisdom within my small palace retread next to this temple without servants. The only interaction will be done through letters with your new regent. I have fallen in disgrace but you all have done so well. Be proud of yourselves. Your faith will give me strength. When I will return you will have a stronger and wiser queen. Until then I beg you a farewell.”

 

Demetria came running through the crowd. She tried to be fast in her dress and on her slippers. As she was dressed in splendor she was holding a plain linen dress against her chest. In front of her queen she dropped crying. Almost reluctantly she held high the dress. Azshara used her magic to strip herself of her ripped dress. Normally her handmaidens would perform this task. Azshara put on her new garment followed by taking of her royal jewelry. It were pieces named Gendr’fu. They were her possession from time before she was taken by the Highborne to become queen of the Kaldorei fifteen thousand years ago. Her closest handmaiden took the ear decorations and rings. Chrystine saw her tears fall on the jewelry. When she thought of a happier moment she noticed that Azshara had walked away. As a disgraced woman Azshara walked to her colors in front of her palace. Tyrande lifted her head where she saw Azshara pulled down the cloth of her royal banner. When it hit the ground Tyrande bowed her head to the ground and tried to find strength as she could hear Azshara open the large doors by herself. Without magic the queen struggled.

 

She pulled the doors closed as she was now all alone. The warmth of the people seemed to have disappeared. In the new found loneliness her thoughts fully concentrated on her loss. Outside the crowd was quiet. Silence had fallen. Even breathing didn’t seem possible and then the silence was broken. Everyone through the sound of silence could hear Azshara fall down on her knees behind those big heavy oak doors and hear her starting to cry for the ones she loved most. The sun disappeared and the heaven’s started to weep as well. The Kaldorei stood in the rain speechless staring at Azshara’s fallen banner.

 

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Every morning Chrystine or Demetria would go to Azshara’s retreat and laid a modest amount of food in a basket on the ground near the doors and backed down and kneeled. After a while the door would open slightly. At a distance Tyrande watched the scene. Her breath would grasp for air a little bit when she would see Azshara’s arm lay down an empty basket and took the quarter filled basket inside. Sometimes Tyrande would walk at night alongside Azshara’s retreat and hear her practice the flute. She made impressive improvements. The streets were all quiet at these times in hope to hear her music which carried far through the night this way.

 

Tyrande had finished her chores at the Temple of the Moon and after strolling pass Azshara’s palace she had walked home. There she was alone. Malfurion was away again. Everyone she held close were busy away or… gone. All alone she sat on her bed. With her hands folded and her eyes wide open she cried deep into the night. Softly she started to sing. After a while she dropped on her knees and started to pray.  
“Mother Moon hear the humble cry of a daughter. I am lost. I have lost my strength. How must I proceed? Mother Moon I beg of you answer me so I can support Azshara and deal with my loss.” Tyrande was startled by a young voice in the back ground.

 

“Azshara? How is my Azshara?” Tyrande had opened her eyes and stared right in the eyes of a boy that stood before her. As she blushed looking at this boy she saw a light emerge behind him and saw Elune walk to her. Even in an appearance to visualize herself to the mortal races the goddess shined a light. She was dressed in revealing garments. Silver ornaments adored her body. It came to Tyrande that Azshara looked like two drops of water like her mother. As the Mother Moon placed her hands on the boy she addressed Tyrande.  
“High priestess I have heard you cry. I shall give you strength.” Tyrande raised her arm and touched the boy’s face.  
“Thank you Mother Moon.” The boy put up a big smile.  
“To help Azshara I will help you big sister.”  
“I… I… had no younger brother?” The boy laughed while scratching the back of his head as Tyrande was confused. A warm explanation from the goddess soothed the High Priestess.  
“Tyrande this is my memory of Azshara’s first and last love. He is from a time long ago where it was normal to call older women in the community their big sister. I shall take away the memory of this event while I will leave you with the strength you will have after this meeting.” Elune looked at the boy and smiled as he looked up at her and blushed.  
“This is my strength I fell in love with him. My love for him gave shape to my daughter High Priestess. When he was taken away from us for reasons unknown I was devastated. My daughter was changed to. She was not the same any more when she left for Suramar were she became queen of the Kaldorei. I was desperate to see them together again and searched for centuries to find him and bring him back.” The boy looked sad.  
“Azshara is lonely? If I was gone I shall come back to her, nothing will stop me.” Elune got on her knees and embraced the boy who was taken off guard. Tyrande saw how Elune closed her eyes as a tear was pressed out.  
“She has forgotten you. What will you do?” The boy answered the embrace of Elune and Tyrande heard a fear in his voice.  
“I will not love her less my love for Azshara will never die.”  
“Nor shall her’s for you my love. Her love for you resides in this new girl.” Elune was reluctant to let go as he left her embrace and with joy started his voyage.  
“Thank you Elune my friend at the night sky. I made Gendr’fu which I wanted to give her. I will be on my way to make her happy even if it might take a while to find Azshara and the love she had for me.” The boy once more smiled and laughed. Tyrande was blinded and saw the boy gone and Elune on her knees crying with her hands on her chest.  
“You came back but you had fallen in love with another woman that has Azshara’s love for you.” Tyrande cried as she saw the goddess in pain.  
“Mother Moon I have made you cry. I am not worthy to be your servant.” Elune’s look went to Tyrande which calmed Tyrande down.  
“You have done well High Priestess to serve the Kaldorei in the absence of my daughter when she was cursed. I to my regret did not intervene in time. Sacrifices have been made none so severe as of my love and my daughter. You now have the strength. Other friends shall teach you patience.” Elune stood up as she shined her light on Tyrande.  
“Mother Moon just like my little brother I shall keep hope. Thank you.”

 

When Elune was gone the memory of the meeting was erased from Tyrandes memory accept the strength she had drawn from the Mother Moon. Now Tyrande was full of energy to continue as High Priestess and support Azshara and the Kaldorei. Light started to penetrate her room so she in harmony prepared to sleep for the day.

 

Azshara sat on her bed looking at the blue walls of her room. After she had cleaned up the palace garden she had taken a rest. The light blue was as the clear sky during the day. On the wall was her sword. It was a gift from the Earthwarder Onyxia. The dragon that was once corrupt had been freed of hate by Richard’s spirit. In her human guise she had visited the queen. On her knees the aspect asked for forgiveness of her flights crimes. As a gift of her visit she had made a sword. It was made out of the purest of metals. Each part was constructed in perfection. Enhanced with magic it was indestructible and light as wood. It would help Azshara in her practices in swordplay. The queen had picked up the blade and with her magic had created an opponent. It was that of her friend the Draenei paladin Phaluura. Azshara saw her smile as she bowed gracefully and after took a defensive pose. The philosophy in the arts of war could be applied perfectly in fencing. Phaluura was defensive in her style using her shield most of the time. The queen used no magic so it took her a long time to best the paladin who waved gracefully after her defeat and disappeared.

 

Azshara waved and another opponent emerged. Azshara was shaken a bit for having an image of Paradrona appear. The Quel’dorei waved and after raised her two handed sword. Soon their weapons clashed. The knight was fierce in her attacks. With fierce strokes Azshara lost ground fast. Paradrona kicked chairs in the direction of Azshara to unbalance the Night Elf queen. By moving sideways she eventually gained the upper hand barely. Paradrona as well smiled and disappeared. Azshara was sweating and full of excitement. She felt joy in her heart that she made so much improvement. In her upwelling she waved to her own regret. A new opponent emerged that smiled and waved at her. The sword bounced on the red wooden floor. The image was gone leaving Azshara with her face in her hands on her knees crying.

 

Another day of cleaning her dwellings, practice sword play, studying old scrolls of history, philosophy and science went by. Also affairs of state of past and present, given through scrolls laid in the baskets by Tyrande, were studied. Azshara had read a scroll of the festival of spring time which Tyrande had led. Her performances and the people’s reactions were added to the report. Azshara was glad that things went well in her absence.

 

Azshara’s concentration was broken when she saw a glow through the blinds of her windows of fire. She got out of her chair and rushed to the window and removed the cloth. She in the distance saw a house on fire. Azshara gasped but then with her magic she blinked in an eye to the scene where the people where throwing buckets of water on the fire. Aszhara in her plain robe went to the queue of her people to help. Under her hood she saw that there was need of her magic. The fire was unnatural.

 

Fireworks of the festivities had been the cause. As it had been transported through the city on a card it lost a wheel. The startled horses had taken off. With the card scraping on the road surface the fireworks had ignited. A large projectile had exploded into the local tailor shop. Quanturn had been blasted outside. He was unable to speak covered in dirt and minor burning degrees. The man could only lift an arm. Azshara wanted to heal him when she felt an energy signature. In the house she sensed a signature of life. The queen turned to the house and waved her arms. The people stood surprised feeling the woman raise in magical aura in a flash.

 

Without words frost magic cleared a path for a short moment for the woman to enter the burning residence of the tailor. Sentinels tried to stop this stranger who was going into the burning house. Flames blocked their path as the woman already had made her way in. The sentinels heard her making way up the stairs. On the upper floor Azshara felt the presence behind a wall of flames. Through it she saw a girl almost about to be consumed by the fire that surrounded the child. Azshara vanquished the flames and caught the girl in her arms when she fainted due to the smoke. The intense heat prevented her to breathe as it burned the inside of her longs. The queen had the girl in her arms when a beam fell down on top of the two. She avoided a big hit by raising a magical shield with her thoughts but her hood was knocked aside and her hair was slightly burned. Ancient spells were chanted and fresh air whirled around her. A field of frost protected the two of the flames that had grown bigger due the air that Azshara needed to breathe properly.

 

With a slow pace Azshara used magic to lighten the girl in her arm and in the same time healed her. The child opened her eyes. The girl seemed to be aware of who was carrying her. Outside her father took his daughter in his arms. The girl wanted to speak but she saw Azshara place a finger on her neutral smile. The girl nodded as Azshara blessed the family as Quanturn spoke.  
“I owe you everything. Name your task and I will see it through.”  
“No Quanturn take your daughter to the temple. I believe the priestesses will tent for your needs.” The man had only eyes for his daughter. He thanked the woman again as he took the child and disappeared into the crowd. Azshara was relieved and looked as they disappeared into the streets but then she turned to the fire. Azshara lifted her arms and used her might to put out the fire by taking all the air out. In seconds the flames retreated and eventually put out completely. Her strength was drained for only a moment but as a queen she kept her posture. She turned around and wanted to walk back as an unknown stranger into the night to her retreat. But her face was exposed. A sentinel wanted to thank her. Still adjusting to the night the sentinel did not see clearly of who she was addressing.  
“Thank you so much. He lost his relatives in the Cataclysm. His wife died in an accident on the main land.” However as soon as the sentinel saw the face of whom she was addressing the Night Elf fell to her knees.  
“Please forgive me light of thousand moons for speaking to you as an equal.” Azshara was stunned. The people everywhere fell to their knees as well and showed their respect. She could hear the city fall silent as people everywhere that even couldn’t see her started to kneel down knowing their queen was there. Azshara panicked as she tried to stop the sentinel. She had gotten used to not using her magic so to get more in touch with her people. Confused she wasn’t able to lift her people up. Azshara hurried back to her retreat which she magical entered. Quickly she placed the blinds back up. Inside she could hear the people praise their queen.

 

A large golden circle hanged on a wall. Azshara sat down in front of it on a white leaf decorated chair as the circle glowed. The inner part reflected a perfect image reflection. With an arcane cut the burned strings of hair fell to the ground.

 

In the morning the humble Chrystine placed a basket in front of the large wooden doors. The doors once again opened slightly. A reed woven basket was set down and the basket with food was taken in. Chrystine fell to her knees when she saw the content of the basket. The fire mage grabbed her necklace and prayed to the Mother Moon. One of the sentinels wanted to comfort the handmaiden. When she saw what the basket was holding she stood up and rushed to the door.  
“Your majesty we are here to treat your wounds.” The sentinel had opened the doors however when she rushed in she found herself outside again. Chrystine stopped her and shook her head.  
“Azshara wishes to remain in exile. Do not worry for I know she is alright. The Mother Moon sees to that. Demetria in tears had picked up the basket as Tyrande came to the scene where the handmaiden showed her the content of the basket that her queen placed outside. There it was, shining in the morning sun Tyrande’s eyes were to behold the silver locks, slightly burned, of her queen.

 

Spring had gone by and it had been summer for a while. Eight moon cycles had passed staying in her retreat. That time was used by Azshara to acquire knowledge and wisdom. She read every book within her personal library. Beside the wisdom from the written language she also learned to play the flute and the art of swordplay which reflex’s the art of war. All that time Azshara cleaned her own dwelling. She washed her elegant breathtaking body with a small bucket of water and a sponge. She filed her own brilliant pearly colored nails. She cut and brushed her own long silver shining hair. All these things were normally done by subjects, with every move of the daughter of Elune there were people standing by to serve their queen. Doing all these things herself gave her another insight of live that would benefit her governing in times to come. In all appearances she shined like never before. Beside her dress of linen one could see Azshara was the queen of the Night Elves without a doubt. The day queen Azshara’s and her people’s curse of the corruption of the Well of Eternity was broken by the combination of archeology, study of ancient spells, wisdom and faith of the Entwined Souls was celebrated today. This day, the Wakening, would be the time that the queen would walk among her people once more.

 

After placing her hood Azshara with her full concentration became invisible as she slipped passed the blinds of her balcony and in a blink had bridged her palace pass the Temple Gardens well into the city. Behind a well-known statue she came in full view again. She walked away into the streets were people danced, sang, talked and were happy. At one vending stand she stood still. All sorts of dresses were stalled out. One dress reminded her of what her friend Vathearina would wear. Startled Azshara heard a voice.  
“Hello stranger how may I help you?” Azshara quickly recovered.  
“I am looking for a dress. That one is so beautiful to wear however I have no money to pay for it now.” The merchant looked at her while placing his hands in his side.  
“Dear lady that is a shame to hear. Today is a celebration of the Wakening and here you are in poor robes and without currency to buy a descent dress? This I can’t allow.” He called a name. The queen thought she would be turned away but a little girl appeared before her who she recognized.  
“Yes father?”  
“Get me that dress that is fit for a queen and a hood to match for our guest.” Azshara bowed her head. She could not accept this garment? Azshara had recognized the man who months ago was covered in dirt and burn marks. Now he was all cleaned and healed up.  
“I cannot accept this random act of kindness good man. These wears are all of high quality. Your cheapest will do nicely.”  
“Nonsense we live in a society of kindness and prosperity. Sometimes we should give without getting anything in return and a simple thank you is all the reward one needs. It is what our queen requested from us.” Quanturn thought back. He had witnessed the cruelty of the Highborne. He had hated the queen after the War of the Ancients. After having lost all family accept for his daughter he was against the return of the queen. But the queen that came to Darnassus was not as he had recalled her. No more she was surrounded by Highborne guards. Most of the time he had seen Azshara she only had two handmaidens at her side or she was even alone. With the act that saved his daughter he could never repay his queen.

“Several months ago, our beloved queen Azshara herself came out of exile and saved my daughter and this block from the clutches of fire.” He smiled, laughed and presented the dress his daughter just brought. It was truly a dress fit for a queen.  
“Mauranda, would you take this lady away so she can change garments?”  
“Please follow milady” Mauranda took Azshara’s hand and led her into a building where she could change. Mauranda said to Azshara.  
“Thank you for saving me light of a thousand moons. I will keep your presence a secret.” She giggled and ran away. Azshara returned to the man to present herself in her new dress after she with magic had made everything fit her body. Her genitals and breasts were covered by a purple silk cloth decorated with silver curled strips. Her top and skirt was a thin woven textile which was laid in with tiny crystals. Together with the silver ornaments over her body she would have been the moon goddess herself. She wore a long scarf that rested on her arms going pass her back. All matching was a new hood which hid most of her face. The tailor was proud of his creation.  
“Wonderful. It is whispered that our queen might come out of exile today and we cannot let you walk around in those old linen robes now can we?” Azshara was surprised. Had she been discovered?   
“What makes you say the queen will come out of her palace?”  
“It is just wishful thinking. The loss of the Entwined Souls fell hard on all of us. Not so severe as on the daughter of Elune. I carry hopes she will come out seeing we have not forgotten them.” Quanturn smiled.  
“Please enjoy this day. The Sin’dorei will perform a play of our queen in about several hours near the great gate. Go there and enjoy young lady do not linger here.” Azshara thanked the tailor once again placing a blessing and walked peacefully through the streets towards the great gatehouse. 

 

In a corner of a large area near the great gate there was a stage. In the zone behind it were actors that had come from Silvermoon city to perform in Darnassus on the day of the Wakening. The Sin’dorei actors were practicing. One girl was playing the flute. Azshara approached her. The queen recognized the play.  
“Elune adore, if I might be so bold what song are you practicing?” Even when her face wasn’t visible the girl was amazed at Azshara’s forms, let alone her style of clothing. Even the sentinels were stunned. As if the Mother Moon herself was walking the streets. The Sin’dorei explained she tried to imitate queen Azshara’s songs.

 

The palace was guarded by sentinels and wards. With the city falling quiet musicians were able to copy parts of Azshara’s plays. The hooded woman offered her help and wrote down the music she made herself down for the actress. She asked for the acts of the play. For some reason the actress couldn’t resist the request. The voice was so warm and kind. The other actors gathered around Azshara where she came up with a few ideas of changing this play. Bedazzled by the use of magic of writing the actors agreed on her proposals for changing the play a bit. One actor went to retrieve the old linen dress with the burn marks of a fire as it was given by the tailor. The flute play was rewritten and rehearsals resumed. People from far away came to see the play of queen Azshara.

 

When Richard was reincarnated into the world of Azaroth he grew up on a Sin’dorei farm. When he was ten years of age he wandered through the local woods one day where he ran in Incursia. There she was performing rituals with the summoning of demons. The young boy was interested in those spells that could summon a ‘friend’. The markings that emitted light when spoken was a nice lightshow so to speak for him. In Incursia’s startled state she showed him the ways in dark magic. She wasn’t allowed to get in contact with Richard because he wasn’t allowed to get into contact with his friends from his previous life so that his memories could return. But Incursia’s competitive behavior with his past took her will to a challenge. In his Sin’dorei form he however was in touch with magic. It came more natural than any child had ever shown. With his first cast he summoned a succubus skipping three other forms that a warlock would learn to master. This demon was summoned only once before. Her previous master was a powerful Sin’dorei warlock which so later to have been Incursia herself. The succubus sitting on her knees all shy looked at her new master.  
“Master, what do you wish from me?”  
“I would like to know your name.” Incursia applied that the master would give that in contract with the pet. The succubus’s heart was pounding.  
“Whatever you wish to name me master?” Richard was full of mischief, especially when a child. He looked at the succubus and thought of an idea to get the right name for her.  
“I shall name you the name you give me to name you. And I’m not your master but your friend.” The succubus gasped. This never had been done also knowing the stories from her sisters in the Nether. Incursia was struck by silence and disbelieve in herself. She couldn’t say one word. In anger and defeat the words flashed through her head. Beaten again. The succubus looked down, placed her hand on her chest and answered with delight.  
“In mortal tongue my name is…Hesriana.” She looked up and could see Richard offering his hand to her. She was taken in by his warm smile.  
“Pleased to meet you.” Incursia was on fire. This brat defied every unwritten rule of being a warlock. It wouldn’t stop there. Hesriana became one of his long life friends. After a few years he was able to create a spell that would allow her to become her own master and remain in this domain when their contract would be broken. She never knew that the spells he carved into her horn would do that. She was in content with her friend calling Paradrona her master as well. When Richard died the spells lit up the markings on her right horn and a new contract began. This added to her sorrow she was to remain with the friends that were left and not to return to the Nether to be forgotten like so many of her fellow demons had before her. If Richard was no more she should not be in a happy place enjoying life. Tears flow in her heart until they over spilled and the tears poured out of her eyes. Defiance, a demon succubus’s true feelings that were weeping for her master? She too traveled to Darnassus to witness the celebration and see another long life friend of the Entwined Souls, queen Azshara.

 

Azshara sat down on her long scarf on the ground in front of the stage where the actors would perform their play. A shade was appearing behind her. Azshara noticed it but didn’t move. Under her hood she smiled knowing who it was. The succubus dropped beside Azshara and bowed closer to see the queen in the face as she smiled.  
“Forgive me my clumsiness Azshara. It’s nice to see you again. I came here to these celebrations in the hope to see you.” Azshara hugged her and a few tears dropped from under her hood on the ground.  
“It’s nice to see you to but keep my appearance a secret a little longer. Tell me, how is everyone doing, how are you, how is the shrine?” They talked for a while longer when more and more people gathered around them for the show. Suddenly a girl also dropped near Azshara.  
“Hi, is this your pet lady? According to my best friend he told me he saw the pet of the Entwined Souls and was following her. He lost her when she flew over the lake at the gardens.” The queen shook her head while she laughed.  
“No, this is not my pet. Hesriana is a very good friend of mine and yes your friend was right. Where is your father?” Quanturn lowered himself to sit on the ground behind the woman.  
“Right behind you madam. That dress suits you well as if the Mother Moon herself has joined our celebrations. May I join you ladies?”  
“By all means, please do.”

 

The show was about to begin. The honored guests were arriving on the wooden tribune. Tyrande had invited many friends and family. One of them was Chrystine. The High Priestess waved her over when the handmaiden had walked out of the promenade towards the great gate. She waved back. Chrystine saw that Tyrande soon after welcomed some other guests. Alexstrasza embraced Bailien who tried to free himself. Walking over to the tribune she glared at the woman close at the stage. There was something off about Hesriana’s behavior. She was excited so her wings flapped so…  
“Azshara.” The handmaiden apologized as she walked through the people that had sat down to watch the play. Chrystine had to catch her breath. In front of Azshara she saw her friend gesture to remain silent. None the less Chrystine kneeled down and embraced Azshara.  
“I am sorry it is so nice to see again.”  
“I you too Chrystine I am sorry I pained you.”  
“Please don’t think that way Azs…” Azshara placed a hand on the ground in front of her.  
“Please join us.” Chrystine sat down and giggled as Hesriana jumped her from behind. Azshara introduced Quanturn and Mauranda. The little girl laughed.  
“Oh this too good to be true. Gwyfran is going to be sorry he stood me up to go after Hesriana. He bolstered about the fact he was able to help our queen the day she went into exile by laying his jacket on the road. First the Entwined Souls pet, now their sister and even… well he is going to be with me next time for sure.” Azshara pulled the girl close.  
“You show great affection for him. Give him time. I am sure he loves you too even if he doesn’t know it yet.”

 

The play began. The tale was told about queen Azshara’s life. From the very beginning to where she was turned into Naga. Azshara grabbed the arm of Chrystine. Quanturn understood that the two women must have been Naga once. He was glad their nightmare was over.  
“This is the nasty bit, do not worry, the curse was eventually broken.” He smiled as the play continued. Tears dripped over her cheeks when the Richard and Paradrona of the play made their scene on stage. Hesriana stood up and cheered.  
“Masters of the play you are doing well.” The crowd made shushing sounds. The succubus dropped through her knees ashamed as she pushed her pointing fingers against each other and cried. Azshara grabbed the Entwined Souls’s aid right hand and smiled and comforted her. Quanturn stood up and apologized for the interruption to the crowd. The play continued up to the moment where the Entwined Souls had died. For a brief moment rain poured down. Azshara gave Hesriana support petting her and giving her a kiss. Chrystine had said a small prayer.

 

The tailor offered to bring the ladies to a restaurant of a friend of him. It was a small place where Richard went during the day to get a lunch while the city was at sleep when he was a human wandering around Darnassus years ago. In the small basement was a spot where he would sit while staring out of the wide open door pass the road and over the lake of the Temple Gardens. Now one would see the palace at the far end of that lake. He said to Maurande that by that time Gwyfran would have joined them.

 

The people thought the show was over and wanted to clap but the play didn’t stop with the queen’s exile. The crowd talked out loud, what is this? There is more? I wonder what it might be. But the crowd soon silenced when the queen on stage was seen inside of her palace. The people saw how she cleaned her dwelling, read books, philosophizing, sword fencing and the perfect flute play. No one was able to get the complete works, how did these actors managed this?

 

The night of the fire began. Mauranda looked behind her at Azshara when she was saved on stage. Azshara placed her hand on Mauranda’s head. Quanturn applauded. Tyrande in the tribune applauded as well followed by the audience. The next scene continued with queen Azshara leaving her palace in her linen robes. Things fell into place for the tailor. He knew the woman next to him. He was not the only one. Tyrande grasped her mouth and looked into the direction of the people on the ground close to the stage.  
“That lady with the hood sitting next to Hesriana no it can’t be?” Alexstrasza who had come sat next to her. The dragon queen whispered to her.  
“Ysera has seen this. I must say Azshara has impressed me. I cannot read her magical signature.”  
Then the queen on stage traded her linen dress for one that was fit for royalty. Quanturn stopped breathing. He had been so casual with her. He turned to the left and wanted to bow when he was stopped by Azshara.  
“Please, there’s no need.” Tyrande saw it, leaned forwards and her eyes started to become more watery. Alexstarsza saw it and asked what was wrong. Tyrande whispered so only she could hear.  
“A miracle will unfold itself soon.” The final scene came to an end. The queen on stage realized something herself now as well. She then turned to the people.  
“People from far and wide.” She took a bow. Her hands lifting her dress up a little and her head bowed to a lady in the audience.  
“Your queen has returned.” All the actors came up and bowed. The lady clapped so did Chrystine, Hesriana and Mauranda. All the other people remained silent. The people were frozen they could not believe this. In the crowd there were voices talking. Where do they get the arrogance? Are they trying to improvise? It is too good to be true. Than Tyrande walked from the tribune, halted and then took a bow.  
“Welcome back your majesty.” The people were silenced. Can it be our beloved queen is back? The lady with the hood stood up and turned around removing her cover. A most beautiful woman appeared, long waving silver hair, light purple skin as soft as the finest silk in the lands. Yellow glowing eyes brighter than pure gold. Taking an elegant pose only the queen of the Night Elves could be so craceful. Her lips were moistures and full. Her beauty alone could make the boldest warriors drop to their knees. Her voice was warm as a summer breeze.  
“My people I have returned.”


	18. Azshara's Compassion

An astonishing beautiful Night Elf woman in a white dress and long silver hair sat on her knees in a peaceful field with some colorful wild flowers. She stroked the face of a High Elf while his head was resting on her womb both in the shade of a large oak. He looked at her until he would fall asleep. She now held his head while singing a song to him. The skies were blue and a few clouds would drift by taken away by the warm breeze. That night he would stroke her body, kissing it, holding her tight throughout the night. In the next scene the woman looked through a veil at a man that stood at a small moon well. When she was in arms reach he lifted her veil. He spoke his fowls as did she. She spoke his name. “Richard.”

 

Azshara rose in her bed. The silvery velvet blanket fell of her upper body. Her sleeping had been vigorous and her hair was messy. Azshara’s locks fell perfectly in line as she waved with it once. She still recalled of what she was dreaming about.  
“Oh my Mother Moon, I’m sorry Paradrona, please forgive me.” She laid back and stared at the roof of her bed. Demetria was her handmaiden for today to assist her. She carefully pushed aside the transparent dark blue blinds of the bed. The sun had gone and the night crystals illuminated a white hue.  
“Good evening your majesty did you have a good day sleep?”  
“Yes I had a wonderful dream.” Demetria was placing the queen’s slippers and hadn’t seen the blush on her monarch’s face.  
“I wish not to be rude but shouldn’t you dream about someone else?” Azshara was shocked. She understood her friends wanted to see her happy falling in love with another man knowing she had only one person in her heart. He had died. Even when he was alive she rather be celibate then chose another. The handmaiden fell on her knees asking forgiveness. She saw Azshara in pain.  
“I am sorry Azshara I will never mention it again.”  
“Thank you Demetria. Now let me get dressed and we shall have breakfast.”

 

After a small breakfast she left for the temple. There she would meet with Tyrande Wispherwind the High Priestess of the Mother Moon. Today was her time in service of her people. After their rituals in praise of the moon goddess they continued with the problems of the people where her subjects were able to bring problems to the matter. One of those problems turned out to be one of her former Highborne subject’s and close friend lady Vathearina. It was brought to attention by Alathena who scouted out the forest near Eldre’Thalas for problems.

The sentinel had visited the lady Vathearina in the restored city of Eldre’Thalas. When the Sundering had taken place the city was left in disarray. The Shen ‘dralar were a Highborne clan of the Night Elves that researched magic for the queen of the Night Elves. When magic was banned by Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage the Shan’dralar cut all ties to the Night Elves. The ruin was used by some races for gladiatorial fights. The Highborne hidden away by magic kept on researching. Eventually their leader started to sacrifice his own people to sustain and gain powers. After he was killed the Highborne and others of their kind were welcomed back by Malfuriuon to live in Darnassus. Their use of magic was limited. After the return of their queen magic was allowed again for the use of prosperity. The Highborne however were permanently disbanded.  
Dire Maul what the ruin of Eldre’Thalas was called was restored to its former glory. The former Highborne were honored that the lady Vathearina became their governess. She was of Shen ‘dralar descent and was a favorite Highborne practitioner. The new citizens thought their matron was happy to be there.

 

Vathearina was only a young girl of the Shen ‘dralar who showed great abilities in the use of magic. When she was handpicked by the elite of the Highborne from Suramar she was sent to the lady Lestharia Vashj to be trained to become a handmaiden to the future ruler of the Night Elves. The daughter of Lestharia the lady Vashj was fond of Vathearina as it was the other way around. Short was her stay in Vash’jir before Vathearina was sent to the Well of Eternity. There she and Vashj witnessed the birth of a new city.

 

One night in Zin-Azshari Vathearina saw an elite group of the Highborne and their leaders leave for a quest in secret. Only half of the group returned home with their future monarch. Azshara was motionless for days until the tender care of two girls revived her. Vathearina felt a pain. Why was her new friend in such pain if she was the daughter of Elune? She would have everything she would desire? Eventually Vathearina became a Naga. The loss of her closest friend Vashj was hard on her. It made her heartless. She gained some of her kindness when she became a Night elf once more only to lose it when she was sent to Eldre’Thalas. Vathearina blamed the Entwined Souls. When they had come into her life she lost her close friends. To make matter worse a Horde representative at Eldre’Thalas was a friend of the Entwined Souls. The druid was there on request of the Horde as of the Cenarion Circle to see the former Highborne did not stray too far away from nature. The lady Vathearina was annoyed by the Tauren at first. She kept her distance to everyone. Accept the Tauren who she started to appreciate as an equal. With the death of his little brother Thundercloud sought his refuge in nature and retired from his post. Vathearina spent her times alone again in her big thriving city. She once again blamed the Entwined Souls. The mage became colder as she had ever been. 

 

Alathena witnessed the cold behavior of Vathearina towards the lady’s subordinates. Queen Azshara decided to invite lady Vathearina to her palace and see what the cause of her close friend’s behavior was. She arrived with full grace as the Highborne she once was. She took a humble bow when her queen greeted her. The lady asked what the honor was why she was invited.  
“I have called up on you to come because word had reached me that you hang on to your ways of the past.” Vathearina looked surprised.  
“Azshara it was our way before the Naga Nightmare what is wrong to teach the old ways of the Night Elf civilization of back then?”  
“I know I asked you to preserve the old ways. Not to exercise the ways of the Highborne.” Azshara asked if Vathearina would follow her. Of course she couldn’t refuse. A request of a queen is the same as a command. Vathearina felt she was going to be punished for something. Azshara showed her palace to the lady. The queen was proud as she showed her friend around. It recalled all the good moments Azshara enjoyed there. Vathearina was impressed by the craftsmanship however she wanted more for her queen.  
“Azshara my residence in Eldre’Thalas is bigger than the royal palace. I shall tear it down.” The Night Elf queen smiled.  
“No Vathearina leave it be. It is a piece of history. Besides wasn’t it Chrystine who told you when my palace was build that these are my private quarters? The whole of Darnassus is my palace. I need to keep a good look out on my subjects so they are best served by their queen as they serve me. Besides, looking around seeing activity is much more enjoyable than remaining restrained alone in a large dwelling.” The two women walked past the woven carpets that were hanging on the wall of the hallways. Azshara made them with her magic to depict her history. From her first appearance in recorded history, her end as Night Elf and the reign as queen of the Naga to the loss of her friends.

 

Lady Vathearina praised her craftsmanship. When she came to the last epos she said it was a shame that the Entwined Souls weren’t Night Elves. They were just a mortal human reincarnated into an elf and an offspring of their race. Queen Azshara remained neutral and replied calmly while an earthquake seemed too had hit Darnassus.  
“Oh really?”   
“Yes my Azshara you deserve more graceful servants.” Another quake hit Darnassus now accompanied with lighting. Tyrande stood outside the temple looking at the sky. She was shocked.  
“Mother Moon what is going on?” Two earthquakes on top of a world tree? Dark clouds out of nothing and lightning on a further bright day? She looked at Azshara’s palace.  
“I wonder.”

 

Queen Azshara’s voice was now stricter.  
“Vathearina the old ways are no more. The Highborne are no more. That chapter in history brought us great sorrow. I failed to see that in time and we paid a great price. My dearest friends saved us all from that Nightmare and ended it. And you…” Lady Vathearine saw her mistake and bowed down. She angered Azshara.  
“Please forgive my queen my outspoken comment was inappropriate.” But her harm was already done. This was not the Vathearina she first met when she was just a girl. Azshara wanted her friend back the way she had been. Azshara’s voice sounded threatening while she floated above the ground. Energies circled her body as her hands wheeled magic and her eyes glowed bright light.  
“Vathearina you shall pay the price for your miss conduct it is you that deviated from the ways of our people. Your governing as lady of your lands has been out of proper behavior. Our nightmare wasn’t enough to open your eyes. Through suffering you shall learn and you shall be Vathearina.” Tyrande and Alathena had walked into the palace and saw how queen Azshara transformed lady Vathearina into a new Night Elf of humble origins and translocate her. Before their eyes Azshara’s friend had disappeared. Alathena dropped on her knees and bowed down as Azshara calmed down and came back to the ground. Tyrande bowed quickly very shocked of what she saw.  
“What was that? What happened with lady Vathearina?”  
“Rest assured Tyrande do not worry. My friend is in my personal care. She has deviated from the path of my mother. She is my concern to bring her back. She shall be the warm person I once knew. Alathena?”  
“Yes light of a thousand moons?” Azshara lifted up her adopted sister.  
“I have a task for you to govern in lady Vathearina’s stead.”  
“I shall give it my best.” Azshara smiled and placed a hand on the sentinels shoulder.  
“You shall remain there until lady Vathearina has opened her eyes. Now go and act on her behalf. May my Mother Moon be by your side. Tyrande the guidance of my friend will consume some of my time. Will you assist your friend?”  
“Yes Azshara please return quickly.” The queen blessed her High Priestess.  
“Tyrande if there is trouble do not to hesitate to take me of my quest.” Azshara embraced Tyrande.  
“I will guide her back.”

 

Lady Vathearina found herself in the servant quarters. She was surprised but she walked to her own quarters. There she walked into herself.  
“Why are you here I haven’t summoned you? Leave.” Vathearina was silenced. She even took a bow as she returned to the servant quarters. It was only for a glimpse but she didn’t see the yellow light gliding over lady Vathearina’s eyes. She worked as a servant for some reason unknown to her in her own residence. Her replacement treated her in the same manner as she would have had treated her own people that were under her care, even other people. The loss of Vashj was the main reason for her bitterness.

 

After a week a retired human soldier knocked on her estate’s door in Eldre’Thalas. Vathearina opened the large door of her stone mansion.  
“Please I am looking for a chore for food or can you spare some coin?” Vathearina’s response was cold. She hadn’t always been cold to people but that was a long time ago.  
“Be gone bagger.” And she smacked the door in the warriors face. Humans there were only a few more races that were more greedy and revengeful. Suddenly Vathearina felt different. She was able to speak her mind and do what she wanted. She marched straight to the imposter that had taken her place. She wanted to grab the woman that took her place. Alathena intervened and protected the lady Vathearina that had taken Vathearina’s place.  
“What is that servant woman think she’s doing? Throw her off my lands. I wish to never see her again.” Vathearina protested explaining that she was the real one and someone had taken her place.

 

She was dropped off in the forest. Vathearina stumbled through the forest, hungry, wet, humiliated and abandoned. In the night she saw a cabin.  
“That is weird. I can’t remember there being a cabin in the forest here?” She came close passing a small moon well. She knocked on the door. A Night Elf opened up.

“Hello stranger what are you doing out here?” The woman greeted Vathearina as if she was seeing a long lost friend.  
“Hello I am… Vathearina.” The woman checked her out.  
“Just as the lady Vathearina of the house Shen’dralar?” The mage was embarrassed.  
“Yes the woman that took my place is an imposter.” The druid almost chuckled.  
“Well you don’t look like her. My name is Mithrina. I am an observer from queen Azshara you may come in but you have to pull your weight. I have made dinner.” Vathearina entered the modest Night Elf dwelling. It was a small wooden structure. The house was plain. Only the lavatory and the sleeping quarters were separated. The moon well outside of the house was impressive for a place out in the middle of nowhere. Vathearina was hesitant. She looked outside. Her skills were that of serving a queen not surviving the wild. As she looked back to the forest a hand had grasped hers and Vathearina was pulled in and pushed to a chair at a table. There were already two plates on the table. Mithrine seemed to be proud of the stew she had made. The wooden spoon scooped in the plain iron pot. The mage looked with discontent at her plate. The color seemed to be off. Slowly Vathearina moved a spoon to her mouth. She tasted it.  
“It’s disgusting. You have cooked dinner for years and…” She almost threw up. Mithrina frowned and looked disappointed.  
“You can cook tomorrow if you decide to hang around and pull your weight.”

 

That night Vathearina went outside to the well. She got on her knees and prayed to Elune.  
“Please Mother Moon. Turn me back. Why do I deserve this? I am only trying to for fill my role as a lady of the former Highborne. I pained Azshara. I am desperate.”

 

Days went by. The labor sometimes was hard on her. So far she managed. Mithrina was gone for a day when there was a knock on the door. It was the bagging human warrior again. Vathearina opened. This time before she sent her away she gave her some food. The bagger would come back every time when Mithrina was away. She even started to be allowed to do chores and worked for her food. Vathearina even started to talk to her like an equal. It was the same process as that with her Tauren friend Thundercloud. It showed Vathearina was good in her heart. One evening Mithrina came back at night where she and Vathearina spent the night telling stories. Vathearina talked about the glory days of her as Highborne with Vashj how everything was better back then.  
“The world would have been so much better. The other races were below the Night Elves. Mithrina held Vathearina’s hands.  
“We are going on a trip. The stories I wanted to tell I can better show you.” Vathearina declined at first. That night she was praying again to Elune at the moon well behind the cabin.  
“I am afraid. My world is crumbling down. Mother Moon I have been doubting my ways, my behavior, I want to remain Highborne, it’s what I am at ease with. It was when I was happy.”

 

Mithrina had packed for two. It had taken her a long time. She went to collect Vathearina.  
“Are you coming along?” Vathearina was afraid. She knew the world had changed. Her familiar world didn’t exist anymore. Her child hood and life under the curse of the evil councilor were hard. Her friendship with Azshara and the other handmaidens were the joy she had. Vashj was gone. She herself now was away from Azshara and the other handmaidens. She was given a job of great importance. It was an honor she wished she had been able to decline. Mithrina watched Vathearina trembling staring at the moon.

 

The druid had two Hippogryphs. The animals made noise which startled the mage. She stood up and walked back. The flying creatures were imposing in size. Hesitant the robed mage came closer. The beaks of the animals came closer and picked up her sent. They had accepted her. Vathearina took courage and mounted one. Curious of where Mithrina got a couple of Hippogryphs and how it would be to fly on them made the difference. Vathearina screamed and grabbed tight when her mount spread her wings and took to the sky. Her scream died in the night.  
“Let me down let me down I changed my mind.” She had trouble breathing. As her eyes opened she stared at the dark looking forest below. Mithrina flew next to her and smiled.  
“Do not worry you are a mage. You must have spells to survive a fall. Enjoy the scenery with me please?”

 

They flew for hours. Sometimes they landed on old ruins of Night Elf civilizations. Vathearina would cry. She was afraid of this. Her once Night Elf race that populated Azeroth was getting very small. A lot of new races occupied their heritage sights. Mithrina got her in contact of some of those races and found out they respected the Night Elves ways. Yet they hanged on to their own customs.

 

After a few days they arrived at the Caverns of Time. It was the bronze dragon in Gnome guise Chromie who welcomed them.  
“Welcome. On a request we will show you the past please follow me.” She led the way into a cave in a room where the past was reflected. Chromie raised her staff.  
“Let us behold the past of Astoria a commoner among the Kaldorei from the times the Highborne were the ruling class of the Kaldorei. The time were she not only lost the ones she had dear in life but also her own life ripped away and her mind would do the biding of evil.” The women in horror would watch the scenes of Astoria’s life. Vathearina was moved by her tragic story yet she didn’t show any. A Highborne remains in control of her emotions. The next scene showed the first battle of the combined forces of the Horde and the Alliance on Dreanor. They were hit hard. On the entire line the forces were engaged in combat. Astoria and Ran had a part in the line. Ran had sacrificed her life to save a couple of Night Elf rangers from the first demon attack. Astoria was engaged at close quarters when she tried to repel the second charge. She had to disengage to address the Night Elf rangers that were part of her group. They ceased their support after hitting their own troops who were knocked back during their attack against the demons.  
“Keep firing those arrows even if you hit our own. If you stop we surely are doomed.” Astoria would rush back and took down some Felguards. She was mortally wounded by those arrows. When the battle was over the troops were given orders to regroup and make camp. Richard tried to find Astoria and Ran after he had given orders to continue their march. He first saw Ran among the dead and laid his hands on her face and said his peace. He struggled to remain strong. Everywhere there were soldiers that had lost comrades. Then a group of sentinel elves opened up when they heard him. There he saw Astoria supported by elves priestesses and she reached out to him. He rushed over.  
“You can’t die.” Astoria was chocking in her own blood. He wanted to turn her on her side but Astoria struggled back and grabbed his shoulder. She wanted to look into his eyes. She smiled for the first time after so long when she was a Death Knight and then closed her eyes. She wanted her last seconds in life looking in the eyes of someone she loved and show him she had her emotions back. A single frozen teardrop rolled over her cheek as a diamond. Richard embraced her corps. Paradrona gave her support and said she was going to look after Ran’s body. Richard lifted up Astoria in his embrace. A couple of Orc’s held a Night Elf. They said that he was the one after they examined the arrows that he was the one that killed Astoria. The Orcs recognized the arrows in her body and they knew who she was. Richard laid down Astoria. Took her sword and walked up to the Night Elf who was trembling of fear. He was afraid he would be court marshaled in the ways of the Orcs. Richard placed the sword in his hand. He had to act like a leader. How he wanted to just sit down and mourn.  
“You will use this sword as a reminder that people will die, even by your own hands. You keep that in mind and you will commit little evil to do greater good. Honor my friend.” He picked up Astoria as everyone made room and he walked back to his tent and laid her beside Ran.

 

Vathearina tried hard not to shed one single tear. I will be strong.  
“Who is this human that cared so much for this common girl, this Night Elf so much?” Chromie answered that question before Mithrina did who seemed to be struggling herself in emotions.  
“That was Richard of the Entwined Souls back when he was a human. He cared much for these two friends. They were misfits from their races and he… didn’t give a damn about that.” Chromie thought back at her moments with the Entwined Souls and their friends. How they solved problems and getting things done. Their ways were amusing for the dragon and she missed those times deeply.

 

“Watch as I will show you queen Azshara’s life.” In the reflections of time Vathearina saw the beginning of Azshara’s life were she was brought to Zin-Azshari.” Images went by until the scene came where they saw Richard stabbed to death. The knife was trusted in his neck yet he didn’t let go of the stone that would activate a collar around Paradrona’s neck and saved her. The lights in the room flickered. Chromie and Vathearina didn’t see Mithrina’s eyes flash a golden light for a brief moment and her covering the tears that dropped from her face. Chromie sensed a disturbance in the energy in the room. Then Paradrona died in the reflections as well. All lights and the mirror went out for a few seconds. Chromie was shocked. There was an arcane disturbance. Mithrina sat all calm on the pillows when things were all normal. They kept watching until queen Azshara came out of her exile. Vathearina finally cried.  
“My Azshara, I…” Mithrina embraced her and comforted her. In it she felt comfort herself.  
“Let it all out, it’s okay.”  
“Azshara I said things to her, things that hurt her. I now know why they are her best friends. I am not worthy of being one of her ladies. Take me home Mithrina please.” Chromie said them farewell and after several days they were back home.

 

At night Vathearina went out again and prayed. This time Vathearina was more at ease. She even smiled.  
“Mother Moon I was cursed and wanted to be turned back. Now I am in content with my punishment. I shall remain here Mother Moon. I found my peace and shall live a modest life for now on.” The next day the mage noticed the druid was gone. The bed was empty. It seemed Mithrina was walking the woods alone like she had done before. After waking up and dressing herself Vathearina started her chores in and around the house.

Vathearina expected the wandering human to drop by so she had prepared some food again. No one knocked on the door that day. Sad and worried the night ended. While reading a book waiting for her friend to come home Vathearina enjoyed a novel sitting on a small wooden bench in front of the house.  
She was startled when she saw a huge cat stare in her eyes. The beast transformed and a giggle betrayed who it was. Mithrina caught a book that was thrown at her. The druid stumbled as she read the title. A smile appeared and the druid spread her arms.  
“The Entwined Souls written by Azshara a true rare book. I have gathered a bundle of wood for the lady Vathearina of the house Shen’dralar. While you do that I can read up. The book is worn out. I can’t get enough of that story.”  
“Does the imposter need wood that much? I felt that it started to rain now.” Mithrine averted her look and walked through the door.  
“It should be over soon I am sorry.” The mage took the word of the druid and picked up the bundle that lay near the tree line. After some time she had made her way to the road and followed it to Eldre’Thalas. The sun had started to rise so most Night Elves retired from street life. Large strips of cloth on wooden sticks were stretched up from the stone complexes to protect the citizens against the sun. The streets started to fill with the presence of other races. For now the decorative small trees gave shade against the sun as Vathearina walked the long stone streets. She decided to sit down on a bench and take a rest. She saw a Tauren at the end of a square. She thought she recognized her friend. In a blink she had bridged a distance an arrow would take to travel. Full of joy she greeted the Tauren.  
“Elune adore Thun…” The large bull saw a smile disappear from the Night Elf that came out of nowhere. None the less he greeted her back.  
“Walk with the Earthmother young lady.”  
“A pleasant good morning to you I apologize for my sudden intrusion. You seemed like a friend of mine.”  
The Tauren laughed.  
“There might be a resemblance to the arch druid Thundercloud.” He tapped at his broken horn.  
“He is a druid consultant here but now he is walking the prairies of Mulgore the last I saw him. He is trying to find peace for his family the Entwined Souls.” Vathearina looked down.  
“And his friend the matron of Eldre’Thalas.” Vathearina was surprised at this remark. The Night Elf left emotional as the two said good bye to one another and the mage collected her wood. At the large door of the mansion the current steward opened up the Highborne decorated doors with gold hinges and silver frames. Vathearina nodded in respect to Alathena. The huntress walked up to the mage who had laid down her bundle of wood and addressed her.  
“Elune adore.” Alathena started off straight away.  
“It might have been better if you were lady Vathearina. That human wanderer was turned away. She didn’t drop by at a place in the forest where she could work for food. She was ill but lady Vathearina turned her away because she was only a human bagger.” Vathearina looked disgusted.  
“I wouldn’t have turned her away now that the Mother Moon has opened my eyes. The goddess reacquainted me with my old self. Excuse me, here is your wood, I got to go.”

 

She ran out through the front courtyard to the road. It took her all day asking people everywhere if they had seen a blond human in plain clothing. In the dark she used her magic to shine light from her hands to attract any that could be about. She was well into the forest when the sun had already set. She stopped. On the small forest road she saw blood. Half of her search she had wandered through unknown territory.  
“She must have been attacked by wild animals.” Vathearina walked deeper in to the forest trying to find Isolde fast. Under a big tree she saw a shape in the moonlight. She saw Isolde’s body and saw the woman trying to pressuring her wounds. In a blink Vathearina had crossed the distance and kneeled down besides the person she was looking for. She chanted to the Mother Moon in an attempt to invoke healing. Not able to hide her worries the sound she made was meant to bring comfort.  
“Stay calm Isolde I will try to find help.” In pain the human expressed herself.  
“No Vathearina I want to thank you for your kindness, don’t let me die alone.” Vathearina tried to speak words of courage as she thought over her role to take care of the people.  
“I am lady Vathearina of the Shen’dralar, handmaiden of Azshara. I will reclaim my position and bring prosperity and protection to everyone. Many will serve me as I will serve them. I have to get help now I am no healer.” Then she felt the woman’s life leave her body. Vathearina tried to be strong however she broke down.  
“May the Mother Moon hold you warrior and bring you peace.” She looked at the moon and prayed to Elune for guidance.  
“Safeguard this soul. I know what to do. I will be Azshara’s lady and try to be her friend like I once was a long time ago that is if she wants me back by her side.” She looked at the warrior and saw a glimpse of a golden glance in the warrior’s eyes. Her body started to glow. Before her eyes the body raised into the air and in the bright light it transformed into her queen. With the moon in the background Azshara looked more divine than ever. Vathearina spoke.  
“Mother Moon.” Radiant light surrounded Azshara while she floated in the air, her eyes bright as gold, her hair luscious and shining like silver. Azshara’s voice was comforting.  
“Vathearina you have found your way back onto my Mother Moon’s path. It is time you walked among your people and for fill your obligations my friend.” Vathearina was also lifted into the air and was transformed into her old self again.  
“Now be with your people.” Vathearina found herself in her former glory back at her residence.

 

Weeks had gone by. Tyrande and Azshara listened to the reports of Alathena.  
“Vathearina has changed her ways. She is how you described her what she was like when you just had become a queen. She is her old self again. By the Mother Moon the people adore her as much as they do you Azshara.” The queen smiled caught up in her memories.  
“Alathena? Would you like to bring her a message?”

 

Vathearina received queen’s Azshara’s message. Azshara asked her presence. She was wandering why lady Vathearina hadn’t visited her friend? As a powerful mage Vathearina was an expert in portals. In the letter Azshara had explained that she was allowed to portal into the gardens and visit the queen weekly but the matron of Eldre’Thalas never did.  
Several days came to pass when a lady of noble appearance walked up to the queen’s palace. She halted and remained standing there. Tyrande who had just entered the palace had come outside again to collect her.  
“Welcome home Vathearina. Mother Moon be with you. Why do you not proceed to come in?” Azshara felt the two ladies near so she with Chrystine at her side left her room. In the passage walk alongside the garden and her quarters to the main hallway Azshara saw the High Priestess and the mage. To all their surprise Vathearina dropped down on the floor. At first she cried a little.  
“I am ashamed to be here. I am not worthy to be in your presence Azshara. I had contributed in your downfall. I know now it was the Highborne that strayed away from the Mother Moon’s teachings not you.” She now overflew with tears.  
“I have disgraced the name of your dearest friends and hurt you. I once was your friend. I do not deserve that and will only be your lady. I…I do not deserve your compassion. Clinging on to the Highborne ways hurt you.” Now she cried uncontrollably. She wanted to get up and run away but Azshara had walked up to Vathearina and kneeled in front of her grabbing her shoulders.  
“You were one of my first friends and no matter what will happen you are and remain my friend. I had to do what I did to see you back to what you really are. A cherished longtime friend.”


	19. May the Winds Guide You

To enjoy the moment the Life-binder took flight from the snowy landscapes of Northrend to the desert regions in the south of Kalimdor. Her precise location was set for the Caverns of Time. At the cave Chromie addressed the keeper of the entrance.  
“Be warned. She that is Life is most likely flying to us.”  
“That is no problem. An aspect may come and go as they please.” Chromie flapped her wings and took to the sky.  
“You haven’t been around for long at this post have you?” The dragon was not impressed by the warnings Chromie had left. On the rocks in the sun he stared in the distance controlling no mortal would come near. An aura of some sort put him on alert. It came near and it was huge. The bronze dragon became worried as he saw nothing on the horizon. His mouth was wide open as he breathed to get rid of the heat his stress caused. A hiss left his throat panicking as he wished for assistance as the massive aura increased exceptionally. It was almost on top of him and still he couldn’t see it. He backed down and squealed seeing a shadow on the ground that was six times his size. He remembered nothing but a red blur flashing by when he glided down from the mountain wall upside down ending up eating sand.  
“Next time… take notes when Chromie gives advice.”

 

Chromie in her Gnome guise had anchored her staff in the soil. With two hands grabbing the staff Chromie turned her head away as the down draft blew through the cave. The dragon queen was flying almost vertical now to reduce speed. Chromie pulled her head away again for the second windstorm when Alexstrasza landed. Chromie thought to herself about the times she had seen the Life-binder’s normal landings which was as if she could land on eggs without breaking them. The Aspect of Life’s words were like a poem so soft, normally.  
“Hello Chromie let us not linger. We as Nozdormu puts it are wasssting time.” Within seconds the big red dragon shrunk in size and shape. The Gnome had to run to keep ahead of Alexstrasza’s elven guise.  
“Welcome your majesty you wish to go to the cave of reflections?” The bronze wondered why she even bothered of asking that. She knew exactly why Alexstrasza was here.  
“Yes I rest assured knowing you can start things up straight away?” How Chromie would have gone back in time and ask Nozdormu to pick a larger cave for the Reflections of the Past so they could fly in. However time travel was dangerous. She ran through a large door opening. It was too small for dragons to enter through. Exhausted she panted leaning against a pillar with a pearl like orb. She tried but was unable to chant the spells to activate it as she still was gasping for air. The Life-binder used her healing ability as she giggled knowing what lengths the bronze had to go through. 

 

Fog filled the chamber and a scenery was unfolding. Alexstrasza had requested the scenario of Hesriana’s birthday in Silvermoon where the dragon queen hadn’t been able to attend to. When her surroundings became visible the Life-binder found herself at the Wyrmrest Temple. It was the large chamber she had left only a day ago.  
“What is this? Chromie?” Alexstrasza’s concentration was taken by a cry of a woman. Walking through the temple to the sound she saw a woman lying on the ground in the entrance of the temple. The High Elf looked as a woman collapsed out of exhaustion. Alexstrasza kneeled on both knees and tried to help her. When she turned the woman around she saw to her surprise Paradrona in tears.  
“Alexstrasza I can’t find Richard.”  
“Paradrona but how what happened?” The paladin’s hand grabbed Alexstrasza’s shoulder.  
“I can’t go on Alexstrasza please. I am tired help me?” Paradrona was lifted into the air and was jerked away from Alexstrasza. Paradrona still cried tears as she faintly from the distance called out.  
“Help me help me.” Alexstrasza followed her all the way out to the open.

 

“I will help you where are you Paradrona? Give me a sigh.” She ran through the snow holding out but Paradrona was gone. The fog disappeared and Alexstrasza was back in the Caverns of Time. Alexstrasza grabbed her chest and snapped at the Gnome.  
“What happened Chromie?”  
“I do not know? I saw only Paradrona and she was in pain, in need.”  
“Tell me what the meaning of this is? It seems Paradrona’s spirit in the afterlife is desperate. I must help her.” Alexstrasza transformed, roared and breaded fire. A fire wall appeared out of the entrance to the cavern. Chromie’s eyes were already big in her mortal form now they were so big they almost seemed to roll out of her sockets. The flames had almost set her robe alight. If she hadn’t been through a lot with the Entwined Souls quests she wouldn’t had remained calm.  
“In what direction did she go?” The Life-binder was thinking.  
“Silvermoon.” Alexstrasza had transformed into her mortal form to get past the entrance. While running she jumped in the air as she reshaped and formed a portal.

 

A Sin’dorei ranger was standing on guard duty on a watchtower of Silvermoon. Alinis Teslanar looked around. There wasn’t a single sign of disturbance as she looked over the peaceful landscape of the city and the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stretched out.  
“No worries to report. Blessed ancestors are watching over me.” When she wanted to sit down an anomaly broke through the sky. A portal formed some distance away from the city as thunder came out of it. The sound of a dragon’s roar went through her bones. Frightened she saw a massive red dragon heading her way. All frozen she was shacking in her boots. The aspect flew pass the tower. By the air displacement she was pushed of the tower. By her hands she was holding onto the railing. While hanging stretched on the side of the tower other rangers heard her curse out load. “Curse the day they got acquainted with dragons. Ancestors watch over us? My…”

 

Alexstrasza overshot the garden and landed in Farstrider’s Square where she transformed to her mortal form. She knocked a few dents in the door of Incursia’s house. Incursia herself opened. She looked surprised and bowed.  
“Queen Alexstrasza back so soon?” Of course Incursia was sarcastic.  
“Hello Incursia may I come in?”  
“Oh please do. You know the way to Richard’s and Paradrona’s memorial?” Most people that knew her avoided the grand warlock. Alexstrasza accepted the way she was as she felt the warmth Incursia carried in her soul.  
“Thank you Incursia. Will you not join me? I haven’t seen you in quite a while?” Incursia gave the Life-binder a dry look.  
“I’m sorry but I have some business to attend to. I have to un-dent my front door. Will I see you later?” A smile appeared on the dragon queen’s face.  
“If there’s time I will.” Incursia walked away mumbling.  
“You may think the world ends if you stay to long.”

 

Alexstrasza walked through the house when she heard Faradrona scream. Alexstrasza ran up the stairs. She opened the door to the bathing room and saw Faradrona blushing while holding her own body. In a flash Alexstrasza grabbed a towel and gave it to the embarrassed arcane mage.  
“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know what came over me.”  
“Tell me what happened?”  
“I had a sensation as if I wasn’t used of being a woman and then… most peculiar.”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes I am Alexstrasza that was a total new experience for me.” Alexstrasza excused herself and later walked down the stairs into the garden. The tall She’inaila tended the flower beds. She’inaila did more harm than right as it seemed she was unable to control her six arms. It was somewhat funny to see. Alexstrasza walked over to the shrine. She sighed seeing Paradrona lay on Richard both frozen in time and their bodies almost restored by her magic. Again her thoughts went out to them as she channeled her gift of life again. She whispered to her friends.  
“Please return. Give a sign. My desire is to help you so you can be with us again.” The Life-binder expressed her hopes and then blew a kiss and walked back to the house to the living room.

 

Alexstrasza saw Gwendalora use her magic to sew a dress. She accidently punctured her finger. Gwendalora suppressed her pain as blood dripped on the floor. Alexstrasza saw how Hesriana kneeled before her and kissed the bleeding finger of Gwendalora.  
“Even as a child you were too impatient with magic, come here.” Hesriana stood up and embraced her. Alexstrasza talked to them. When they all went to the dining room they saw Incursia eating. And she had eaten a lot.  
“That was a proper meal.” Faradrona looked surprised.  
“Incursia this is four times of what you normally eat.”  
“What can I say I worked out today fixing my front door with magic.” Alexstrasza stayed for the night not discovering anything new. There was someone else that could shed light on her quest. There was one that had a connection to the Entwined Souls. The dragon queen left in the morning for Teldrasssil.  
“Thank you all for your welcome here. Take care everyone.” Faradrona kissed Alexstrasza on the cheek.  
“I am sorry Incursia isn’t able to say goodbye. She is in bed with stomachaches.”  
“Give her my regards.” Faradrona smiled as she created a portal to the Temple of the Moon.

 

From sunrise Alexstrasza went to nightfall as she stepped through the portal. The Life-binder looked at the unpainted stone walls of the temple. The floor was soil with here and there a plateau of walkway of stone. Sentinels and priestesses nodded in reverence as Alexstrasza walked to the exit.

Outside she felt someone watching her. A golden glow surrounded Alexstrasza and sentinels saw her levitate to the sky. Having reached the roof of the temple the dragon queen turned to the one that had observed her.  
“Hello Alexa what brings you here to the Night Elves?”  
“Phaluura I was under the impression you were afraid of heights?”  
“Seems I got over it. Will you not join me enjoy the city from up here? It is quite wonderful really.” Alexstrasza waved a blessing before descending.  
“I would love to when my matters aren’t elsewhere my sweet Phaluura.”

 

Walking to the palace she saw Go’el and Aggra talking to Jaina. The shamans were saying good bye. Jaina gave Go’el a kiss on the cheek. As usual Aggra was agitated. Normally the frost mage always apologized which calmed things. This time Jaina gave another kiss. Aggra flamed.  
“I never liked that compassioned custom of the humans are you provoking me woman?” The former warchief wanted to stop things but was pushed aside by his angry wife. This was bound to happen at one visit. Kalec was not there to pull back his friend so Jaina now brought her face close to Aggra.  
“I picked up some of your customs it is only fair you did the same in accepting it.” Aggra was conservative even if she was also caring. Jaina was always restrained. For some reason she now was unleashed. As a powerful mage she used her hands to wave magic. Now they made fists.  
“Let me perform a custom of the Orcs. I challenge you.”  
Go’el raised his hands and stood between the women.  
“This has gone too far stand down the both of you.”  
The feline lionesses growled. “Butt out.”  
As the two faced each other Alexstrasza pulled the green skinned Orc away. “Sometimes it is best to let things take their course. I will see to it no one gets injured badly.”  
“Great Alexstr… Alexstrasza, something is happening. I do not know what.” Go’el watched as Jaina and Aggra commenced in a fight. They both were casters by heart however now they engaged in close quarter combat. More surprising was that the two were actually good at it.

 

“I am searching for the spirits of the Entwined Souls. I came here to meet with Azshara. Is she home?” The shaman was actually enjoying the spectacle in front of him. Suddenly Jaina punched the brown skinned shaman in the face. Aggra went down to the ground. After a small moment she regained her consciousness and raised herself on one knee.  
“Nice punch Jaina so much strength and skill from such feeble mage body.” Jaina stood with two hands at her face.  
“Aggra… I am sorry. I do not know what came over me?” Aggra felt her jaw as Jaina tried to wave a cool breeze to her blush on her face. Go’el helped Aggra getting up and kept her in his arms.  
“You won today mage, you have earned the right and you never meant harm.” His wife smiled at first but soon got angry again.  
“But don’t get any bright ideas to take it further.” To everyone’s surprise Aggra embraced Jaina.  
“One custom given one custom taken. Come Go’el let us go home. Good voyage home Jaina, farewell Life-binder.” As Alexstrasza and Jaina saw the Orc’s leave the leader of the Kirin Tor still felt the pain of her administering blow. Jaina waved her hand to cool it down. Alexstrasza giggled as she took the pain away with a spell. 

Jaina felt her knuckles as they didn’t hurt anymore.  
“I never imagined to win a hand to hand fight with an Orc. Perhaps I should get lessons.” A smile showed itself on the mage’s face.  
“Time to go home I beg you a farewell Alexstrasza.” A stone glowed up after a chanting rhyme of the human. The dragon queen saw her vanish. As she turned to walk to the palace a person had left the large mansion. Gracefully the High Priestess bowed to the Aspect of life.  
“We are honored to be in your presence what brings you here?” Alexstrasza brushed the blue hair away from Tyrande’s face. The breeze that had blown it in her face seemed to come from the palace.  
“Hello Tyrande I am here to see queen Azshara to ask for an audience with the moon goddess.”  
“Please come in. I have to tell you that her behavior is… different.”

 

The women walked through the simple decorated entrance.  
“What do you mean?”  
Tyrande stared in front of her as if she saw water burning. “Well for instance this morning she had her hair done.”  
“What is so strange about that?”  
A shock went through the High Priestess as if some creature was shacking the world tree of Teldrassil. “She never wears curls… ever… and now.”

 

They walked into the living quarters. Azshara waved her hands with magical force creating a draft that threw her curls into the wind. The queen of the Kaldorei noticed the Life-binder and smiled at her waving her hand.  
“Alexstrasza please come closer how have you been?” After the woman exchanged pleasantries Alexstrasza explained why she had come to Darnassus.  
“Azshara I would like to talk to the moon goddess can you arrange that for me?”  
“Alexstrasza what urgent matter of business have you? I speak only with Elune with the most urg…”  
She that is Life only used one word to get the queen’s attention. “Paradrona...”  
Azshara grabbed Alexstrasza her hand and pulled her to the Temple of the Moon.  
“What about Paradrona Alexstrasza tell me?” 

 

Alexstrasza explained of the things that had happened. The daughter of Elune was worried.  
“This is most disturbing indeed. I am confident my mother will answer your questions.” Before entering the evacuated Temple of the Moon she turned to Tyrande. Tyrande was expecting Azshara’s usual question, do I look beautiful?  
“Do I look breathtaking astonishing like the most divine of all women?”  
“…”  
Azshara nodded to the stunned High Priestess. “Your silence says it all Tyrande thank you.”  
As the two queens giggled and wanted to walk into the temple Tyrande stamped hard on the ground with one foot.  
“I am supposed to be the High Priestess of Elune yet everyone gets to see her but me?” Tyrande surprised herself. She placed two hands for her mouth and apologized. Azshara laughed and curled her hair with her fingers.  
“Someone is jealous.” The Kaldorei queen waved her magic. Alexstrasza and Tyrande felt an aura move over their bodies. The world around them became dark and the felt only a guiding force as they walked into the temple. A beam of moonlight hit the roof of the temple. Light came out every opening of the temple. A big boom followed and a green fog was blown up and then disappeared.

 

Tyrande standing beside Alexstrasza and Azshara saw a light in the darkness. It became brighter until she was almost blinded when the moon goddess stood before the three women. She felt warm. The voice of Elune warmed the High Priestess when she heard her talk to them.  
“My daughter, Aspect of life and my High Priestess, I know why you have called me here. You need not worry. The Entwined Soul’s spirits are returning. They need time and they need you Alexstrasza to guide them back.” Alexstrasza came from her kneeled position.  
“Moon goddess where can I find them so I can give them peace?” Elune smiled and looked at Azshara and Tyrande.  
“They are closer than you think. Soon they will find rest in you as you will be their vessel Alexstrasza. When the time comes the Entwined Souls enter their healed bodies and live again.” Azshara placed her hand on her chest and a tear rolled over her cheek.  
“Thank you mother.” Alexstrasza kneeled down again.  
“How will I know when the time is right?”  
“They will let you know in your dream. Are you ready to receive them child?” Alexstrasza stood up and a wave went from her lower body to her heart and towards the goddess.  
“For them I am always ready moon goddess.” The three saw Elune wave her hands towards Azshara and Tyrande. The High Priestess glowed silver and Azshara glowed golden. The glow concentrated into little orbs in front of their chests. Tyrande saw a silver sphere form in front her chest floating towards Elune’s left open hand.  
“My sweet daughter.”

 

Azshara touched the golden sphere and tried to stop it.  
“You don’t have to go Richard I love you.” The orb flew back and gently brushed her cheek and then flew to Elune’s right hand.  
“You have my blessing for taking care of my loved ones Alexstrasza.” The two spheres were brought together as they span around each other they floated towards and playfully whirled around Alexstrasza. The orbs dispersed and the Life-binder glowed for a moment.  
“I give you my blessing to all of you. Live well.” 

 

Elune returned back to the heavens. Tyrande and Alexstrasza looked relieved. Azshara had turned to a scream that came from outside. It was a familiar voice. Phaluura screamed.  
“Please let someone get me down from here?” Azshara took Alexstrasza’s hand and rushed to the exit and used her magic to slowly assent the distressed Draenei down to the ground. Tyrande spoke to her.  
“What were you doing up there? You know you have a fear for heights?”  
“Yes but for some reason I wasn’t and wanted to see what the city looked like from up there.” Tyrande now looked at the two queens as she held Phaluura’s hands.  
“The Entwined Souls are closer than we think.” Phaluura was puzzled of the remark as the other women laughed. Azshara placed a hand on Alexstarsza’s hand as the dragon queen whispered.  
“You can rest with me until the time is right my friends.” Tyrande looked at Alexstrasza.  
“So our behavior was affected by their souls?” Azshara curled her hair again and blushed.  
“It seems Richard might like curls. Ahum, when do you think they might be ready Alextsrasza?”  
“I have no idea. I guess they will surprise us as they have me the last several days.” Phaluura came close with her face to Alexstrasza.  
“They are in you can you feel them?” Alexstrasza was caught by surprise when the Draenei kissed her on the cheek and she wiggled her tail.  
“Do you think I can feel them?” Alexstarsza petted Phaluura’s back as she giggled and responded.  
“Mortals and their ways, they do not cease to amuse me.”


	20. Dejavu

She’inaila sat down on her knees before the shrine of the Entwined Souls. In the garden of Incursia’s house the demon had stood guard. The stars in the night sky were disappearing. Around the garden were benches in the arcaded walkway. In the field were some red stoned walkways leading along colorful flowerbeds. At the far end was the slap with two elves on it. A beautiful robed female Quel’dorei lay with her head on the chest of an armored Quel’dorei male. The scene was peaceful as the Shivarra demon was sunk in her thoughts.  
“There will be another sunrise without them.” The dark blue at the horizon turned into a light green for a moment to eventually let a gold shine into the garden. The first rays of the day would touch her face. She closed her eyes. A tear was about to form. A warm hand touched her face stopping a tear that left the corner of her eyes. She didn’t realize it and brought her own hand to her face and now touched the hand. A voice now could be heard.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Because of my friends.” She gently stroked the hand that touched her face. Then she came to her senses and opened her eyes in haste.  
“Richard..?” She looked up and saw Richard smiling at her with Paradrona smiling beside him.  
“…Paradrona, how?” The long six arms grabbed them both and pulled them in. “This can’t be real.”

 

It was night in Darnassus. Her people were awake however the queen was lying in her bed. She and her handmaidens were preparing to host celebrations for the next morning. A concentrated moonlight shined on the palace. Azshara arose in her bed. The blanket that touched her skin dropped from her body.  
“Richard and Paradrona. My clothes.” With a wave of her magic the blinds of her bed were pushed aside. A white dress floated through her chamber. As she dressed herself her feet tried to find her sandals. When she was done her eyes closed and her breathing ceased for a moment. Then she opened her eyes and waved her hands.

 

The sleepy Chrystine stood with a cooking pan in her hands. Alathena was sitting on a chair as a plate dropped to the ground. Tyrande stood exposed with a sponge gasping for air as a puddle of water was dripping on the wooden floor. Shandris who only wore a pillow still was sleeping. The queen blushed and chanted again. A whirl of autumn leaves left her hands and whirled around the women. When the leaves lost their light brown glow the Night Elves found themselves in their finest garments and now their attention was caught by the blue light that came from the opened portal. Azshara placed her ear decorations while she rushed to the portal. “Care to join me?”

 

In the garden several of the Entwined Souls friends gave their warm welcome to Richard and Paradrona. From the sky they heard a couple of wings flap and hear someone hold out.  
“Masters?” Hesriana dropped out of the sky straight on Richard who collapsed under the impact. She kissed him all over his face. Then she looked at Paradrona who waved a no. But she was going to receive an equal attack.

 

Days went by with celebrations. Finally Phaluura showed up. A big smile was on her expression as always. She hugged Richard and Paradrona to infinity. In a moment of relieving her embrace she spoke her mind.  
“What took you so long? I was roaming around not much different of what you two would do. I was visiting Ogrimmar when I received word from your return. Unfortunately Jaina had already left otherwise I would have been here a day earlier.” She pulled Richard up to her chest again.  
“I will remain at your side for a long time.”

 

All seemed well. Weeks went by when bad news was brought in. Trolls in the Hinterlands were attacked by undead. Fingers pointed at Sylvanas. Paradrona waved that accusation away in an instant. The threat was serious like the plague once used by the Lynch King seemed to have returned. Jaina Proudmoore investigated it herself and was almost caught herself by the decease. Richard wasted no time knowing what devastation it had inflicted in Azeroth’s past.  
“We need direct support from Sylvanas to contain this thread. Her troops may be unaffected because they are already undead right? I will ask her myself but I want to go to the scene, Paradrona, will you ask her?”   
“No one can stop me I’ll go straight away. We’ll meet at Aerie Peak lookout. Be careful my love.” She touched his face, pulled him close kissing Richard on the lips and then went out of the combat room of Silvermooncity. Richard turned to one of the most powerful mages he knew.  
“Jaina before we go back we need to gather ranged soldiers. Orc warlocks can riot control with their demons, Sin’dorei mages can freeze their tracks, this will have to do for now until we know more of this threat. Will you warn the Kirin Tor? We could use them.”

 

On her niece’s request Sylvanas assembled a strike force of melee warriors. When all friendly forces were gathered to the counter attack was mounted. To their horror they found out that the Undead were used to conjure portals to create an army of demons who came through them. The plague however was contained by years of study of Sylvanas chemists and was dealt with easily.

“This reeks of Sargeras. He might be still grumpy about his fails.” Richard smiled. Paradrona was more serious.  
“How in the light’s name could he have set a foot hold on Azeroth at all?” Richard was brainstorming. Their friends brought ideas but they all seemed unlikely. Hesriana pushed Richard forwards and smiled.  
“Master is done thinking.”  
“No I’m not.”  
Paradrona tilted her head and keeping her sight on the knight. “Hesriana knows you to well and so do I. Spill it out my love.”  
“I got nothing much. For a portal one needs coordinates. To establish them one needs energy. It may seem farfetched but he may not have had help form here. Come outside.” Faradrona was outside the command tent with a periscope watching the stars. She apologized as the group joined her.  
“Sorry that I was looking at the stars. It’s an omen if the stars are in a certain position. It intrigues me and I have a hunch that it might be useful to your reasoning.” Tarecgosa searched for her embrace. Richard nodded to the arcane mage and started to explain.  
“It might be indeed sis. What if an alignment of stars gives of a magnetic field that allows an easy transportation?” Faradrona hastily sat down and looked through her scope. “Richard… That might be it.” Jaina, Faradrona and Azshara had studied the ancient anomalies of Azeroth’s past astronomy as mages and saw a potential in Richards thinking.

 

Scouts had discovered a built up of demons and a small army of Undead. When portals had been established the demons discarded of their Undead minions by tearing them apart. For some reason the demons did not continued their march. Normally in these numbers they would already mustered an attack. A sound of an Elekk brought the attention of Phaluura riding to the group making a report of the lines.  
“Richard? Paradrona snap Richard out of his philosophy mode.” Richard was standing with his arms crossed his chin resting on one hand.  
“The situation of the controlling of energy on cosmonautic level, if I was to turn it around somehow… Never mind. What is it Phala?” From her mount she smiled.  
“All the lines are holding out. Sylvana’s troops have suffered quite some loses. Ask for Dwarf relief troops. She has done admirably already countering the plague.” Paradrona had made a battle plan for a defense until more troops would arrive.  
“Will you ask the dwarves for three hundred troops? All other races should be requested to stand by.”   
“Okay I’ll leave straight away, Hesriana, will you tell Sylvanas of this request?” Richard petted his succubus friend as Hesriana was glad she could help.   
“Sure thing Phaluura.”

 

Hesriana flew through the night with all her strength to get airborne. Besieged by a feeling the Night Elf queen was distracted. Azshara spoke.  
“I.. I have to go back to Darnassis, to the Temple of the Moon, my mother needs to speak to me.” Paradrona kissed Azshara on her cheek.  
“Please return soon. Richard is digging in scrolls at the moment.” Paradrona smiled as Richard looted Faradrona’s suitcase with her studies. Azshara gave her blessings as Chrystine made a portal to Darnassus.  
“I will return as soon as I can.”

 

Shandris saw how a portal opened up in front of the palace. The general moved in a hurry as she jumped down the stairs and ran to the Night Elf queen that walked through the blue sphered distortion. Two hands removed her helmet and the blue curled hair draped over her plated shoulders.  
“Light of a thousand moons the troops are mobilized how is the situation?”  
“At the moment it’s contained my brave general. I came here for something else thou. Elune is calling me I do not know why. Do I look beautiful?” Shandris stepped back and tilted her head.  
“As always as a queen Azshara.” The High Priestess was informed about the queen’s arrival and ordered the temple to be cleared. She stood outside as she witnessed again the arrival of her goddess standing outside of the temple.

 

“Mother goddess how may I help you?”  
Elune bent down and reached out for her child. “I bring you troubled news my daughter. An ultimate sacrifice shall be made. You will witness a miracle Azshara. I wanted to tell you because… We will lose our dearest friends forever. They without any of my guidance will devise a plan to bring harmony to the galaxy. The gods are grateful for their gift and we are… sorry. As they will shine their light to bring balance their souls will burn up. We cannot see their souls reform after this.” Azshara gasped and her eyes started to form tears.  
“Who are you talking about?” Elune tried to embrace Azshara however she had stepped back demanding an answer with her troubled looking eyes.  
“You know of whom I speak. We may not intervene in the Entwined Souls sacrifice. I know it will bring us great sorrow and you want to stop this. I wanted to tell you this so you may say goodbye to them and be able to look after their legacy when they are gone. You will support your people as queen.”  
“I can’t let them do it mother, I.. I can’t. I will stop them and keep them save they will not leave me.” Elune again stepped forwards and again Azshara kept her distance of the dreadful news.  
“Remember my Azshara the need of many outweigh that of the few... My daughter the Entwined Souls will end their eternal circle as a gift to enlighten your lives. You may not intervene otherwise evil will bring terror and destruction back to your world. Even I can’t intervene in this event no matter how much I want to. Be strong my daughter. Follow my guidance Azshara. Say your goodbye and assist them anyway you can. This way all are served.” Azshara tried hard not to cry hard in front of her mother as she felt the pain amass in her chest. She looked down at the ground.  
“I will do as you say but I will hate it.”  
“My heart is with you Azshara I will share in your burden. Farewell daughter.” Elune left letting Azshara all alone. Azshara tried to be strong but inside she already was falling part.

 

Tyrande walked into the temple. The High Priestess was with hope to hear that the demon threat would be solved by a miracle. Her pace slowed when she saw Azshara distressed.  
“What did the moon goddess have to say?”  
“I can’t get it over my lips she will let you know. Something great will happen…” Azshara walked away repeating the sentence to herself as rain started to fall down in the streets. “Something great will… happen.”

 

Shandris’s elite troops the Sadowleaves moved swiftly through the portal and followed Paradrona who gave them a location to make quarter. Azshara was walking back to the command tent with Paradrona.  
“We are preparing for an assault as fast as possible. Forces of Dreanor and Azeroth will gather today. Richard is now testing some magic spells because She’inaila sensed Sargeras is coming. We...” Azshara didn’t let Paradrona finish and kissed the paladin on the cheek while embracing her firmly. Paradrona was shocked.  
“What’s this all about?”  
“It’s what the two of you intend to do without telling anyone. I was told not to prevent you from doing this and give my support no matter how much this pains me. I just have a chance to say goodbye.” Azshara kept stroking Paradrona’s face while explaining as she tried to hide her sorrow by smiling.  
“I still don’t know what you are talking about?” Azshara explained.  
“I can’t tell you, you will find out.” Azshara let go of Paradrona asking where Richard was.  
“In front of the tent.” 

 

Azshara walked to the little hill where their tent was. She saw Richard using some bright magic.  
“Hello Azshara welcome back received some good news?”  
Azshara walked up close breathing heavenly. “So it has begun.”  
Azshara restrained her tears. She smacked Richard with her open hand. “It was your idea.”  
The red glow on his cheek felt warm to Richard’s hand. “I might have deserved that if I knew for what it was?”  
Now Azshara smacked Richard with her other open hand while letting her tears run. Then she embraced him and kissed him with passion. Richard was stunned. Suddenly Azshara chocked. Richard tried to comfort her and tightened his embrace. Paradrona embraced them both from behind Azshara. Azshara laid her hands on Paradrona’s embrace. She tried hard to speak through her crying staring in Richard’s eyes.  
“I was given a chance to say farewell.” Richard intervened.  
“You are not going to die are you?” Paradrona embraced them both harder.  
“No it’s what will happen to you two…”  
“So... You already know?” Azshara used one hand to get the tears out of her eyes of what she had learned. It still did not come clear in her mind.  
“I hate it but I will not stand in your way. It seems that even the moon goddess cannot stop this what you plan to do? You even have her blessing.” The queen felt a hand brush away her tears.  
“Thank you Azshara we are glad that you were one of our best friends live well.”  
Paradrona followed Richard’s words. “Be happy and remain who you are and everyone will be alright as well.”

 

That morning in haste the Entwined Souls wrote their goodbyes. The next step in the plan followed. Knowing the Dark Titan would show up and all hell would break lose. The two said their good byes without giving away their plans of sacrifice. Only Azshara knew and therefore she never left their side. All troops were there after they came from all corners of both worlds to stop the threat of Sargeras once more. The built up was complete as not much later the Dark Titan appeared. Richard joked about it.  
“Perhaps he hopes to be luckier this time of going on a date with you Azshara.” The daughter of Elune was appalled and arcane came from her fingertips that followed its way up to Richard grounding him while everyone else had rushed away. Richard raised his arms continuing his remarks.  
“Too soon?” The queen took Richard and crouched down taking Richard down in her embrace while she whispered.  
“There will never be another. My hand in marriage is for you only Richard. Accept this fact Richard. I will remain alone until I die…” An eerie feeling crawled over his back as Azshara with her hand took it away. Richard squeezed his eyes and saw Sargeras stare at them in the distance.  
“He is ready and is well aware of us good.” The paladin stood up and walked away as Azshara clawed at him trying to get Richard back. Shandris supported her queen getting up.

 

Sargeras was discovered to soon because he didn’t make an assault yet. Richard used the day before their offensive would start to circulate that Richard possessed plans to use the aligned planets’ force to wheel great magic power. That was something that for sure caught Sargeras’s ears as soon as he would show up. The Quel’dorei knight knew his plan was set in motion. No more time could be used to be with their friends and family. He petted Hesriana and watched his wife. How he loved to see Paradrona’s smile. It would not be long as both sides were moving troops for the battle to come. Sargeras had some tricks but Richard and Paradrona had theirs. Both made their moves.

 

Richard waved Paradrona over standing alone on a small hill near their banner.  
“We know that we do not have the power to imprison Sargeras. Also it’s better to return him back to what he once was then to waste resources to keep him captive if we can subdue him.” Paradrona played ignorant.  
“What did you had in mind?”  
“You know the alignment of the stars will have a radical effect on some powers on this planet.”  
“I already know that.” Richard felt Paradrona’s head on his chest and locked her arms around him as she listened.  
“Yes but if I make a permanent sacrifice I can restore one ancient entity and a lot of other good things along the way that benefits a lot of people. There is no use saying this but now I can say I will miss this world.” Paradrona shed a tear.  
“No we will make this sacrifice and don’t you dare seclude me and hurt me for eternity.”  
“Alright alright. Are you sure?” Paradrona embraced Richard harder and harder.  
“Don’t you dare swear it Richard.”  
“I.” Paradrona almost squeezed all the air out of Richard.  
“I swear it.” Her grip loosened.  
“How will you do it?” Richard cherished his wife’s hair.  
“Sargeras will try to corrupt me. I will allow this to make him believe I am on his side. In this illusion I can prevent losses on our side and eventually pull him back to the right path of the light.”  
“How will you not be corrupted?” Paradrona already knew the answer as she had read his mind the last few days constantly but she wanted to be sure.  
“Unlike Sargeras, Arthas or Deadwing I do not seek out everything to be perfect. Or in defeat give up and join the dark side. Life comes with challenges like an endless circle there is no end. When they buckled under the pressure of not vanquishing what they saw as evil they thought about eradicating everything to achieve their goal by giving in as if they just wanted all or nothing siding with what they saw the strongest.”

 

She’inaila heard everything from a short distance. Her hearing was good. Richard noticed her expression on her face changed to determination seeing her eyes burn up a bright green and tried to stop her.  
“Para I need to talk to Sheila whatever happens you will play along that I have become evil. Let’s do some damage Para.” Richard lifted a spell that placed them in full view again. Paradrona knew Richard’s one-liners to set things in motion. Paradrona walked away back to the group. Richard winked over his tall demon friend. Her long elegant legs crossed the distance fast as he ran almost as fast a cheetah to catch up. As he pushed her legs to make her stop she snapped at him.  
“I will not keep the truth from my friends. I will tell them your stupid plan to permanently sacrifice the Entwined Souls. You don’t have a contract over me so you can’t order me.” She turned around ready to walk away again. Then she stopped when she heard the calm words from Richard.  
“Sheila the happiness of a few outweighs that of the many. So much good will benefit of the cost of just me and Para.” She’inaila got angry and turned to Richard. Her voice was demonic.  
“How dare you. You two will sacrifice your cycle. You will never come back… ever.” One hand grabbed Richard as her demonic sounds became human.  
“You will leave us behind with nothing but sorrow? I hate you Richard… I hate… you... we will not be the same… I will be alone when you’re not around.”

 

Sylvanas was annoyed standing next to Paradrona when Orc’s made noise. When the Dark Lady looked in the direction the Orcs were pointing at she saw in the distance She’inaila lifting Richard above the ground with one hand.  
“What is that over there? Has Sargeras gotten control of that demon? I’ll crush her.”  
Paradrona stopped her aunt and the Orc’s. “No, she will not harm him. She has got a more physical way to express herself.”  
Paradrona turned around and stared at them. “Look she is done see?”  
The sad paladin pointed to She’inaila. The demon’s harsh grip turned in a hug with tears.

 

“Let me embrace you one last time Richard.” When she was done Richard continued.  
“You will go with me when I am consumed. You will pretend to be my pet and serve. In secret you will kill me if I do turn before achieving my goal. Otherwise our miracle will have the opposite effect something Sargeras wants now.” Richard supported his chin with a hand. The Shivarra demon cherished the paladin in her arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled through her tears.  
“You promised me to do things I want. Now you give me an order to do what I hate most?”  
“Yep.”  
“I will hate myself.”  
“Don’t, you will do what is right and let’s hope we succeed so you don’t have to.” Hours went by when suddenly Richard screamed out of agony.  
“It has begun Sargeras is tapping in hard. She’inaila take me to him.” Paradrona sat on her knees when Richard and She’inaila vanished. Bailien demanded to know what happened. Paradrona cried.  
“He has been taken by Sargeras. He… is now the… enemy.” She almost chocked in those words. She had to distort the truth. Azshara knew just as Paradrona that this would be the last time. 

 

Richard stood in front of Sargeras. He bended in front of the Dark Titan grabbing his head.  
“Damn you get out of my head you freak.” Sargeras laughed.  
“I will use you. I will use your knowledge to defeat your own troops. You will command my legions and crush them.” Richard stood up straight.  
“You mean your army of mindless slaves to do my every bidding? I will wipe your enemies of the face of Azeroth in no time.” In his mind Richard was thinking. With the alignment of the planets I will enlighten them all. Richard laughed, grabbed his head, laughed, grabbed his head, laughed. She’ilaina shook her head. Sargeras was fooled easily she thought. He must be troubled and desperate to stop the full forces of Dreanor and Azeroth.

 

Some time went by. The planets were almost in position. All forces where gathered around the Hillsbrand Foothills to start the battle. Azshara ordered a group of Night Elf priestesses to be ready to attack Richard.  
“Why does she use healer priestesses for a close quarter assault?” Jaina was confused. Paradrona knew why. Azshara knows about our plans. She walked close to Azshara so that only she would hear Paradrona talk to her.  
“Don’t stop us Azshara please.” The queen lowered her head.  
“I will not. I only want to make your sacrifice painless.” It all seemed unreal to Azshara.  
“Farewell Paradrona farewell forever.” She embraced Paradrona. When she let go she wiped her tears away. On the far side of the field Richard was on top of the hill directing and repositioning the demons.  
“Let’s get this show on the road big bad misguided entity of enforcing rock.” The once bronze skinned Titan burned with hate and turned the skin dark like molten lava. Sargeras expressed his disgust by Richard’s choice of words and grumbled. Richard commanded the Burning Legion of Sargeras and let them commence their attack plan. With only a few changes. They attacked their own. Sargeras was enraged and lashed out.  
“What?” His hate filled orbs watched a smile on the paladin’s face.  
“Oops, let’s go Sheila.” Before she could respond an outburst from Sargeras cracked opened the ground between the knight and the Shivarra demon. In fright she cried out for her friend who now stood on one bit of rock in a pool of lava. With a sword in one hand and shield on his back his free hand waved spells. Almost nonstop he had to use his magic. Frost cooled the lava. The invoking of the Light kept the burning hate from consuming live. Arcane gave his sword the magic to cut the evil away and nature replenished the knight’s health. The aura of the Dark Titan was enough to wipe away troops. Yet he wasn’t battling a normal mortal. The blade struck through Sargeras’s heart. The monster grabbed his chest as he dropped on one knee. His shout shook the valley and the mountains. The sword glowed in intensity. She’ilaina grabbed Richard and vanished. The blade which was stuck in the burning hate lost its strength. It took a different glow. It melted away. Grumbling Sargeras looked to pay back in tenfold. Burning rocks rained down on the Titan. Battle cries of Orcs moving siege engines took away his attention. 

 

She’inaila appeared with Richard at the Entwined Souls banner. Paradrona who had been waiting fell in his embrace. Azshara who stood by the Entwined Souls with her Night Elves ordered her priestesses to engage. In the bright light that followed Richard smiled at Paradrona.  
“Let’s do it. Farewell and I am sorry. It was my honor to be your one and only Para.” Paradrona smiled back.  
“How short it may have been in the light? I wouldn’t have it any other way. You are my everything. I will follow you to the end.” Richard looked at Sargeras who had set his eyes on the Orcs. The priestesses were almost knocked over by the energy the Entwined Souls were emitting. Azshara held them up with her magic. Phaluura joined the healing. She felt that they were up to something. Before Sargeras turned his hate towards the forces that dared to attack him the Dark Titan felt fear hearing Richard.

 

“You were once a force of the light called into being to bring peace. However you went astray. We are here to correct that mistake.” Sargeras was shocked and stepped back.  
“You will not destroy me you are nothing but insolent mortals that I will crush.” Richard and Paradrona holding each other now looked at him and a blast came from their hands shooting a beam of light at Sargeras who was knocked on his knees.  
“We will not destroy you. We will enlighten you with wisdom and knowledge so you may grow. You will pay for the suffering you inflicted in the universe. Your kind will punish you after you restored as much as you can. You invaded my mind. Thank you for that. Now I can return the favor.”


	21. Ultimate Sacrifice

The planets were now in full alignment and so the light became stronger. The Entwined Souls became less visible with the light they shined. The energy that gave Sargeras what he needed to invade Azeroth also served the Entwined Souls. As a conductor magic was passed through the couple and used.  
“Learn from your past, why you are. Learn from our past to guide you.” Lines of magic moved invisible through the galaxy. It moved hindered by the dispersion of the planets. In the solar system of Azeroth with the alignment it moved unhindered. Now that energy became visible as it shoot at the Dark Titan. Sargeras started to glow. His skin was burned for thousands of years as it burned hate. Horns that grew from his head and split hoofs changed. Sargeras trembled and was transformed into his titan form. His horns reseeded. His hoofs turned into feet. His once black hair returned as his braided beard fell over his chest. His skin shined bright in the sun. He screamed for everyone to hear.  
“I am no longer tainted by corruption.” In his old enlightened voice he continued.  
“I see my mistakes. My weaknesses. You have given me the strength to overcome them. With your help I am noble once more. I thank you for guiding me back to my path. I fulfill my duty so in hope to restore what I have destroyed and restore order to the galaxy and face my sisters and brethren for judgment.” Sargeras stood up and with a harsh swing with his hand the demons he controlled vanished. He looked relived when he looked around him. When his eyes looked at the Entwined Souls his face looked grim.  
“And I am, sorry.” He looked at the Entwined Souls knowing they burn out their souls soon. He let it go setting his mind on his task. In his mind he set to the place where he lost the battle against corruption. He took to the sky and vanished into a rip in space. The demons had disappeared. All thrown back into the Nether. The Naaru on Azeroth and Dreanor felt that a force of light had returned.  
“They did it.” But they also felt two lights were fading. However the Entwined Souls weren’t done just yet. They now looked down from the hills to lady Sylvanas and her troops, the Worgen, the Sin’dorei and to the mutated Draenei.

“You all will be a little wiser from this day forwards.” A new light emitted from the Entwined Souls that was casted to every direction. Sylvanas pointed her hand to the Quel’dorei couple.  
“What do they think they’re doing?” The ranger-general stood in the frontline down on the plains. Between her troops of Undead and battlements she was besieged by a feeling. Once her emotions only gave her hate and revenge. Now they were replaced with others. One of them was fear of losing family. She saw in the corner of her eyes that her skin changed. Her once darkened skin turned radiant white. She pulled her sword. In the reflection she saw her eyes turn from red to blue.  
“Stop them they must live.” But her troops were more surprised than her. Once undead and most of them almost only skeletons they now turned back to be the living. Humans, Trolls etcetera now emerged from the army of the damned. Something similar happened to the mutated Draenei. Once tortured for so long they became mutants. Now all that was the past and the Broken were no more. Once possessed by a curse of Kaldorei druids that turned humans in Worgen they now were freed of that and became only human once again. The Sin’dorei were no more. Only Quel’dorei their addiction to foul magic was something to be told only in stories to come. The people on Azeroth and Dreanor were affected wherever they were. On top of the hill Richard and Paradrona held each other smiling at one another. Their act as a catalyst had worked. As the light diminished so did they until they were no more.

 

Azshara fell on her knees and cried and fell depleted of strength to the ground. A rush was felt in her chest which pulsed from her heart to her arms. The priestesses and Phaluura all lay down to gather strength again as they lay in the grass. Sylvanas ran up the hill to Azshara. Tears rolled over her cheek. She hadn’t had so many emotions in a long time. Now she knew she was living again. She grabbed and shouted at Azshara.  
“You knew and did nothing?” She smacked Azshara in her face. Shadowleaf sentinels finally arrived on top of the hill and rushed in to capture Sylvanas for her insult to their queen. Azshara however with magic spells lifted Sylvanas into the air and drew Sylvanas’ daggers and placed them with her magic into Sylvanas’ hands and set her back on the ground. By touch of magic the faded blades now shined like new.  
“If you think you must punish me then strike me down. The pain you will inflict will never match the pain that is inside me.” Two blades dropped to the ground and stuck in the dirt. Sylvanas dropped to her knees in front Azshara who sat in the same position.  
“Please forgive me Azshara. I have disgraced you and the Entwined Souls gift.” Azshara stood up and held Sylvanas tight as she looked around. Many of the troops that were scattered around the hill and the valley cheered. Some of them seemed to know what had happened.  
“There is nothing to forgive my friend. This ultimate sacrifice weighs hard on all of us. My friends are never to return. Never again I can embrace them. Never again see their smiles and never again just be with me. What have I done?” The sentinels heard the fear from their queen turn to failure as she again dropped to the ground.  
“We will not let their sacrifice be in fain. Let’s use their gift wisely.” Sylvanas tried to be strong and lifted Azshara to her feet. The two with pain walked to Phaluura who had once again gave all she had and attended her. They tried to comfort her as she screamed out off where to Richard and Paradrona had gone. Her cries of agony seemed to make the troops aware of what had transpired as cheers died out.

 

Alathena sat calm on her knees watching everyone from a distance. She saw She’inaila cry while she rested on her swords. Her flaming green hair fell in front of her face as she felt broken by her actions. Some Orcs were hesitant to comfort her. Jiana had made a portal. She left as Alathena saw Hesriana sneak in after her. Faradrona held Gwendalora, Incursia and Tarecgosa. Alathena heard her say comforting words. Incursia jerked away after those and burned a scroll before vanishing she coldly whispered.  
“Don’t wait up.” Faradrona looked frightened. Gwendalora let go gently and was looking around to find Hesriana. Tarecgosa pressed out words of pain when Faradrona had loosened her grip.  
“Hold me… mother.” The arms of the mage reached protectively around the young dragon girl.  
“You are safe. I am here for you my daughter.” Bailien was busy commanding troops. He walked over to Alathena.  
“The Knights Devastation will take care of business here. You are dismissed aunt Alathena.” He grabbed her shoulders. He stopped himself saying something else and walked away. Azshara left Phaluura in Sylvanas’s and Thundercloud’s care as she made a portal to Darnassus. Alathena addressed her squad.  
“Go home. Tell your families of this… great victory. You have done well. Elune be with you.”

 

The Night Elf army left to Teldrassil. Word had reached about the defeat of the Burning Legion permanently. Festivities never started. The High Priestess had received a sad vision that came along with the other one. Not a word was spoken when Azshara emerged at the shores of Teldrassil. There she found the High Priestess with her arms spread. Alathena watched as Azshara talked to a tearful Tyrande.  
“High priestess I will be away for a few days. I will not allow anyone to come with me. Take care of my children until I have returned Tyrande.” Azshara looked at the horizon as she lifted her arm and she levitated and drifted over the waters. Chrystine and Demetria tried to follow and ran into the water. Tyrande ordered them back. As Tyrande and Alathena went up the great tree Chrystine and Dematria remained at the shore kneeled down in the sand.

As Alathena walked past the statue of Richard and Paradrona she stopped and turned around.  
“You lied to me.” Tyrande turned around as she watched Alathena curse at the Entwined Souls sculpture.  
“Alathena calm down.” The High Priestess was shocked. Never had she seen Alathena angry. The huntress shouted at her.  
“And you Tyrande I killed my niece as she was a watcher under Maiev. She was my family and I killed her. I was following your commands. You were the High Priestess and you commanded me to kill my niece for the greater good.” Tyrande’s one mistake of her then more less compassioned behavior was thrown in her face. Alathena was depleted.  
“I followed blindly like a good soldier never question because my leader would do the thinking for me. I was always just a tool to someone else’s means. They were different. I was a simple sentinel and they were a legend and they called me a friend. An irreplaceable foot soldier.” Alathena shouted.  
“And they lied. They would bring harmony protecting the troops. They lied.” Alathena took her bow and hurled it at the statue. Her bow broke the statue in half.  
“I have the blood of my loved ones on my hands once more following blindly.” Tyrande had walked to Alathena and tried to touch her.  
“Which family did you lose?” Alathena slapped Tyrande’s hands away as the High Priestess wanted to comfort the sentinel.  
“Them!” Alathena tried to pick up the pieces almost unable to see them in her state of tears.  
“All I have left now are my duties. What is friendship if your friends have left?” Alathena felt a chill down her back. Her breath seemed to condense in the air. The two women looked up because snow came from the sky. Chrystine’s and Demetria’s who were at the shore had started to express their sorrow. The harmonic signing of their sad tunes brought a temperature drop on Darnassus. 

Bailien addressed the people in Silvermooncity. For a moment he stared at the clear sky.  
“Our parents have made the ultimate sacrifice. Unlike before their souls are now gone forever. You are no longer Sin’dorei. Their gift freed us from our curse.” Regent-lord Lor’themar Theron knew the Entwined Souls would be the key to free them from their curse. He never thought victory could feel bitter. He remembered how the normal restrained elves went into the streets dancing and singing. The regent-lord ran through the streets to the house of Incursia Windrunner when word had reached him that Gwendalora had come home with Hesriana. He had to wait a while for the door to be opened. When it did he saw a depleted and feeble looking Gwendalora struggling to open the door. In front of him she collapsed when he asked what had happened. He now looked at the daughter of Entwined Souls knowing that the young woman could collapse again addressing the people. Gwendalora less in control of her emotions than her brother continued Bailien’s words.  
“Let us continue our lives but never forget that things may come and go. Let us work as one and keep our heads up like the people we once were. We are Quel’dorei once more.” She dropped on her knees. Lor’themar Theron hesitated to rush to her.  
“Let’s show the world of what we can contribute for the prosperity for all. Queen Alexstrasza fired up the lights surrounding a tree that had been planted in front of the field of Silvermoon city.

It symbolized life and that things will happen and that it will find its own way. Hesriana had chosen the tree. It looked beautiful. It came from a remote area and the succubus had put in great effort. She hoped it would resemble the ways of her masters. Faradrona said she had done a wonderful job and that they would be proud. At the end of the day Hesriana went home after everyone already had long left.

 

Hesriana sought out Incursia when they all were back home. She wanted to ask her a question and fell on her knees before her.  
“Can you take my life permanently? Can you make me cease to exist at all?” Incursia pushed her away in anger and shouted.  
“Are you mad? How dare you ask this of me? You soil their love for you. Out of my sight.” Incursia pushed her aside and walked away. Hesriana was like a flower withering away. Nothing could cheer her up. Incursia could hear Hesriana talk to herself.  
“I only wanted to know.” Incursia had walked to the guest quarters and talked to Ajuoga about what happened.

“Do not worry Incursia she will find har own way ta peace. Is it possible ta eradicate da entity of a demon?”  
“If there is I know not of it. They can be killed in the Nether permanently but their essence?”  
“Good then all we can do is watch over har.”  
Incursia disagreed. “She showed such strength before. All hope has abandoned her now. I can’t sit around and do nothing? Hesriana was Richard’s childhood friend their companion on many adventures. In her eyes she owes them her happiness her life. She mattered to them and she bloomed because of it.” Then Incursia remembered something.  
“I have an idea Ajuoga.”

 

Incursia ran through the halls looking for Hesriana. She stopped at Faradrona’s room.  
“Faradrona have you seen Hesriana?”  
“Inursia if you want to find her do not look where she should be.” Incursia thought about it. She ran off. Faradrona smiled and returned to her magic to take her mind of the sadness of her loss. Soon she would go back to her tower where her adopted daughter would await her caring embrace.

 

Incursia remembered that Richard and Paradrona would sit on top of the roof to be alone and enjoy the view of the city. At the edge she saw the succubus rest her head on her hands as her elbows rested on her legs staring in the distance.  
“Here you are. Hesriana I have a task for you.” The demon turned her head. Hesriana was a demon yet her eyes looked worn down as that of a mortal.  
“What is it?”  
“Follow me but first get me of this roof.” The warlock looked around at the view of the city. She had to climb through a small hatch compared to the normal spacious entrances of the Quel’dorei architecture. The woman didn’t like heights very much. That was another trauma from her childhood. Carefully the succubus held Incursia’s hand pass the ledge of a scarlet stone dome.

 

Later they stood in front of the Entwined Souls quarters. They walked in and walked to the wall Richard had constructed. He had made use of the magic that Phaluura introduced to him. It used crystals to image his friends and family. Hesriana revived as her eyes started to glimmer. There was Richard when he first arrived on Azeroth and there as a young elf with Valeera and herself behind him. Paradrona constructed that part waiting until his memory would return. Incursia smiled as she stepped back avoiding the flapping wings.  
“This is your task now to maintain these quarters. It is yours now.” Hesriana turned to Incursia.  
“No it can’t be mine.”  
“If there is a slight change will you not like it if they returned finding their home as they left it? And if they didn’t you can keep their memory alive.” Hesriana only had eyes for her master in the reflections.  
“Thank you Incursia I will safeguard Richard’s and Paradrona’s memories. Their ultimate sacrifice is my story.”

 

A few days went by after the Gift. A lady in a white dress walked early through the city of Darnassus. It was the time for the Nigh Elves to retreat to take their rest. The people that still were around gasped. Normally they had seen the queen’s neutral expressions when she walked around to see her people. Now it was obvious. Her hair was messy. With her head tilted for over she dragged her feet along just wandering with her thoughts completely elsewhere. She could hear foot steps behind her and soon after rush by. Two ladies stopped in front of her panting and crying.  
“Sorry Azshara for our neglect to not have left with you.” Azshara ignored them and kept dragging on. This would continue for several days. Tyrande warned the hand maidens and her bodyguards that their queen was sad inside and tried to be alone.

 

The High Priestess saw how her friend left a few days ago. The daughter of Elune floated over the turbulent sea away from the mainland. The queen gave strict orders that she was not to be followed. In the far distance at the horizon at night cosmic power discharges were seen that equaled the Sundering. Tyrande prayed in the Temple of the Moon until Azshara returned. The queen came back almost seeming as an empty shell. She ordered everyone out her palace. As everyone watched how Azshara closed the doors of her palace it started to rain. In the hard rain that fell they all still could hear Azshara cry her heart out as she only had done once before. A fear besieged Tyrande however Azshara didn’t kept herself from everyone. It didn’t matter for as she stared as if no one was around. This kept on for a few days. But it didn’t stop there with her sorrow.

 

Azshara would get out earlier and earlier until she didn’t sleep anymore. Tyrande addressed her with tears in her eyes.  
“This can’t go on Azshara you are falling apart. Stop.” Azshara raised her hand. It would be the first time she had spoken since the day she had left.  
“Indeed I’m falling apart therefore you will be leader of my people again soon and this time forever.” Azshara stood up while Tyrande grabbed hold of one arm.  
“What are you saying?” Azshara walked away unhindered as her magic was too powerful for the High Priestess. Desperately Tyrande asked a question in fear.  
“What are you up to?”

 

Azshara staggered out of the palace followed by a crying Chrystine and Demetria. The sentinels clutched their weapons with force. This was the only way to suppress their powerlessness as they heard Azshara mumbled.  
“I will ask my mother to end my sorrow to end my life. I was a part of them and they are no more.”  
Tyrande got angry. “I know your pain your bond but don’t be rash.”  
Azshara wasn’t intimidated and kept on walking to the temple. Tyrande yelled at the sentinels.  
“Stop your queen she’s going to do something we do not want her to do. Azshara needs a rest.”

 

Tyrande didn’t want to repeat what Azshara had said earlier. The sentinels hesitated. Several druids chanted to nature. Veins sprouted from the pavement and grasped the force field Azshara had conjured with her mind. Another attempt was made by the mages. Demetria and Chrystine used all their force to create a wall of frost. The massive wall of meters thick shattered in a fraction. Unhindered the queen walked pass the chunks of ice. Arcane fields had slowed down many strong warriors. The friction between Azhara’s arcane against that of the handmaidens blew everyone around the queen away. Tyrande helped up Demetria who couldn’t conjure anything anymore. Chrytsine used one last attempt. Fire converted the area between Azshara and the temple in a sea of fire. The green haired handmaiden sat on her knees shielding herself from the heat. The heat was so intense the world tree started to catch fire. Chrystine saw a path being cleared through the fire.  
“Please Azshara…” Azshara placed a hand on Chrystine’s shoulder as she kept on walking giving a last thought to her best friend.  
“Farewell beloved sister… live well without me...”  
Shandris’s Shadowleaves were the last line to stop the queen. The High Priestess snapped.  
“What are you waiting for obey my command.” Tyrande almost caught up with Azshara. The sentinels not receiving any counter command from their queen acted now. It took only one thought of Azshara to stop everyone and be obedient to her. They all were forced to bow down and let her pas. A calm response addressed her attackers.  
“Don’t try to enter the temple. Elune’s presence will blind you. Only I can be in her full presence.” Azshara’s tears ran down her face as Azshara walked in. She even didn’t ask Tyrande if she was beautiful. Azshara just didn’t care anymore.  
“Thanks for having been my friend Tyrande farewell.”   
Tyrande heard her speak as Azshara walked up the stairs.  
“Richard, Paradrona why have you forsaken me? Mother, I need you.”

 

A beam from the heavens entered from the sky into the temple as light came from every opening. A big boom was heard knocking everyone back that stood to close to the temple entrance. A green dust cloud emerged and disappeared. Tyrande stood helpless outside. She couldn’t run in anymore. She screamed with all her might. There was no response. All powerless she could only wait and find Azshara’s dead body. Tyrande saw the defeated faces of her priestesses, sentinels and Azshara’s handmaidens. She closed her eyes.  
“Azshara don’t do this.” However inside Azshara wouldn’t hear Tyrande anymore. 

 

  
“Azshara as your beauty fades so does your spirit. I know of what you will ask of me. I will not my daughter.” The moon goddess never had seen her daughter in such a state. Even in the reflections across the celestial plane Elune had seen strength in Azshara in her nightmare as Naga queen. Now Azshara was at the end of it.  
“Elune I always enjoyed being the queen of my people even through all the hard times. They are save now and the world is in harmony. But I am falling apart. I am hurt. Witness the serious pain in my heart. Sorrow has replaced my joy for the Entwined Souls. My burden has become too hard to bear. I feel only sadness. They gave their everything to make so many people happy. Mother I am not needed anymore. The people can lead happy lives without me in prosperity. End my life please.” Azshara dropped on her knees reaching out to Elune with a desperate expression. Elune descended and embraced her Azshara.  
“No my daughter I will not. Their sacrifice brought balance to the galaxy. They lightened your burden. If your life ends their gift would have been in fain. It’s because they loved you and their friends that they did sacrificed their total existence. The Entwined Souls knew that you would be there after them to help the ones they left behind. Everyone has a bit of them inside now. Even me and I too want them back therefore I cherish hope. And I believe in you to do what is right. I know your sadness but I will not hurt you in that way. You have received so much love. Will you now not give it to others?” Azshara cried in her mother’s embrace for a while as Elune herself was in tears as well.

 

Her memory of her youth only went back when she was introduced to her handmaidens. She had been such a horrible person when she was charmed by her evil councilor when she was the Highborne queen. She shunned away in her palace at the bottom of the Great Sea as Naga queen. Always had there been some form of hope with her yearning for someone. That hope had vaporized.  
“I am vulnerable for now but I will become strong again for all. Mother promise me that you will keep trying to get them back?” The goddess embraced and smiled through her tears.  
“You know I will Azshara.” Elune ascended while she laid Azshara down on the ground.   
“Have faith daughter.” Azshara felt relieved hearing that her mother would search for that hope.  
“Thank you mother.”

 

Elune was gone. Azshara lay down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and didn’t hear Chrystine run in followed by Demetria and Tyrande. The tired High Priestess screamed.  
“Azshara Azshara.” Then she saw Azshara down on the ground and kneeled beside her.  
“Azshara wake up.” She shook Azshara as tears rolled over her cheeks. Azshara didn’t respond to her call. Tyrande embraced her.  
“Wake up.” Tyrande looked up.  
“Mother Moon why have you taken her?” Chrystine had brushed away the hair from Azshara’s face and felt air coming out of Azshara’s airways. The three women were relieved.  
“Mistress she is still breathing.” Tyrande was still shading tears but now she smiled at Ashara.  
“Oh Mother Moon I’m so sorry but I feared the worst please forgive me? I will take you to bed Azshara.”

 

Before Faradrona could adjust to her new surrounding Tyrande had grabbed her hand.  
“Thank you for coming lady Faradrona.” After years of visiting Darnassus Tyrande still had remained formal against the mage. That wasn’t the main reason why Faradrona was brief.  
“There is no need to be graceful you wrote to me with great urgency. What is it Tyrande?”  
“Azshara is resting. She will be alright but Chrystine is refusing to eat. She is dying and my healing cannot save her.” Faradrona looked passed Tyrande at the entrance of a familiar little house high in the tree.  
“What are you talking about?”

 

Faradrona rushed into the handmaiden’s house as Tyrande quickly followed.  
“She refuses to eat.” All worried the mage stepped into the main living quarters and continued to the separate balcony.  
“Chrystine what are you doing?” Faradrona had entered the small open place in the back of the house which oversaw the world tree Teldrassil. Alathena stood up with a bowl filled with fruit in her hand.  
“I can’t force her to eat. She is a handmaiden but also one of the most powerful mages of the Kaldorei. You are a mage and one of lady Paradrona’s sisters...” Alathena saw Faradrona nod.  
“Leave all of you please.” Alathena and Tyrande took a bow and left. On a bed a feeble looking Night Elf lay to rest. Chrystine had opened her eyes slowly and with a soft weakened voice spoke to Faradrona.  
“Magistrate Faradrona I welcome you in our handmaiden’s humble about.” The Quel’dorei mage searched for the Night Elves hand.  
“Humble Chrystine? As far as I can recall Paradrona talked about this little house high in the trees. They didn’t visit this place to not only enjoy the view Chrystine.” Chrystine’s eyes became watery as she looked out over the balcony. Faradrona continued.  
“Can you remember what they did when they dropped by?” Chrystine remained silent so Faradrona answered.  
“Richard tried to sneak up on you which made him laugh many times. They gave you gifts from time to time. You are wearing some now. Chrystine touched her favorite necklace.  
“You know what they would do if they found you in this state?” Chrystine was struck by her loss. The sorrow grew having seen Azshara broken down due that same loss. Now Chrystine turned to Faradrona however she still felt like she couldn’t speak. Faradrona had to continue again.  
“They would do everything to make you eat again.” Suddenly Chrystine spoke in a weakened state.  
“They are not here not even as spirits will they drop by. I was the first they woken out of the nightmare. I never threatened them as heroes but I… I always have seen them as a brother and sister. I… I never told them. To afraid they would be offended.”  
“Nonsense Chrystine. You have a heart of gold. You are kind and helpful. You enjoy your humble life quietly. Please eat. Not this what they brought you. I will take you to the place where Richard and Paradrona have taken you more than once.” Chrystine was surprised that someone took interest in stories about her being with her loved ones.  
“You know…?”  
“Yes your visits to Half Hill market in Pandaria. They loved you that you liked those moments.” Faradrona stood up and made a portal. Chrystine started to cry feeling not worthy knowing what Faradrona was doing.  
“I can’t.”  
“As your sister I tell you to come. You know I am more powerful and forceful than Tyrande and Alathena put together?” Chrystine started to smile recalling a story of the arcane mage’s first shocking visit to the Temple of the Moon. Hers had been a warm welcome when she escorted her queen.  
“What about Azshara she is sleeping? What if I am not there when she wakes up?” Faradrona removed the blanket.  
“Azshara would support my decision. As you will show me you will take Azshara when she’s awake again. Now show me the stories Richard and Paradrona told me about you three spending time.” Faradrona felt the weakened state of the fire mage when she pulled Chrystine out of the bed. Standing barely on her feet Chrystine was supported by Faradrona through the portal.

 

They found themselves overlooking the fields at Half Hill market. Faradrona watched the endless fields of crops and grasslands. An old Pandaren woman came rushing pass the food stands. Sungshin Ironpaw removed her glasses from her face. The black and white furry female was a celebrated cook. She had some costumers that came back to this place and she knew two were missing. The older lady embraced the weakened fire mage.  
“Chrystine child come sit down. You look feeble. Let us cook something to strengthen you.” Some Pandaren had made room and made a path to a table and some benches.   
“We welcome you too lady Faradrona it is good to finally meet you. Our grief is with you both for the loss of your brother and sister. If there is anything you require the Ironpaw shall provide.” The Pandaren left the two elves to be. Faradrona sat opposite of Chrystine and took her hands.  
“Now tell me your story of our brother and sister while we eat a noodle dish you came here to eat.” Chrystine with tears smiled as her heart underwent an indifferent feeling. “Our brother and sister…”

 

The sun had gone down and moonlight shined into the room. The blinds of her bed weren’t closed and the light shined on the perfect violet skin of Azshara. She woke up all rested still she showed signs of an invisible pain. At the side of the bed sat a reassured High Priestess. A gentle hand lay down on the warm arm of the daughter of Elune.  
“How long was I asleep?”  
“You have been asleep for two full days. Are you feeling better?”  
The queen raised her legs and wrapped her arms around them. “I shall remain queen of the Starchildren. Tomorrow I shall resume my duties but today I shall mourn. As long as I’m alive a part of Richard and Paradrona is alive. I am glad you are here for me my friend.”  
Azshara touched Tyrandes face. “I’m ready to walk outside to the shrine to honor the dead. Will you come with me?”

 

In a past life to suit her state she changed her outfit. The brown red colors of her garments were decorated with skulls as ornaments. The once blue colors of the Quel’dorei with golden accents once more adored her female forms. Under her hood now showed the golden locks. The former Banshee queen was now the re-instated ranger-general of the Quel’dorei. On her own request she was stationed in Lordaeron. Sylvanas stood on top of a wall and looked at another group of people leaving her city. Now that all that were once Undead walked around as the living again many of them left for home. Yet there were people who had nowhere to go. All that they knew was gone. No one to return to or too much had changed. Sylvanas was asked by the regent-lord Lor’themar Theron to come back to Silvermooncity and stay. She even met up with her sister Vereesa even how uneasy their meeting was. How she longed to have gone home. Now that the time was there she declined. She needed to oversee the rebuilding of Lordearon now that it was peace and they didn’t need to hide deep beneath its ruins. She proposed to become a ranger general here as an outpost. She was fully restored in her rank yet she felt hollow. All this was thanks to a sacrifice and she couldn’t thank or even say goodbye to the ones responsible. Every time she visited Silvermooncity no one saw the tears that showed under her hood. She felt comfort in her embraces with her now close family.

 

A very dim noise was heard by city guards in the Murder Row. Inside of the warlocks training quarters a demon was in agony. In the center of the room She’inaila was up in the air with all her arms in chains. The metal burned her wrists. A pulsing shock was administered by the defensive system against demons. The demon gritted her teeth and faced the pain from a devise she constructed herself.  
In a flash the chains were cut and she fell to the ground. The demon recovered from her wounds resting on her knee however she was angry and her dark voice was loud.  
“Who dares disrupt my punishment?” She’inaila had turned around and her frightening stare now looked at Incursia.  
She’inaila softly said her name and held out. “Incursia…?”  
She’inaila saw that Incursia turned around her blond hair covering the tearful eyes from the demons sight and run away up the stairs into the streets. A few tears floated in the air. The next night the scene repeated itself. Incursia again ran away.  
“Incursia, please stop?” She’inaila now rushed in after Incursia into the streets.  
“Incursia wait.”

 

The demon chased her through Silvermoon city with guards indifferent of to react or not. At a wall she had caught up with the tired grand warlock. Incursia who rushed up the stairs ran down the edge of the high wall. Almost in hands reach of She’inaila’s grasp Incursia tripped over her robe and fell of the wall. The Shivarra demon instantly dropped herself and caught Incursia. In the fall down She’inaila was able to save Incursia by braking the fall. She’inaila was badly hurt when she collapsed on the ground however even with falling on top of She’inaila Incursia’s injuries were more severe. She’inaila used her healing abilities. Incursia opened her eyes as she found herself being cherished by She’inaila.  
“You are alright Incursia. I will not lose you too.” Faintly she could hear Incursia speak to her.  
“Why did you punish yourself all these months?” She’inaila looked in shame at the sun.  
“I could had stopped Richard but I didn’t…” The Shivarra demon started to cry.  
“If I could turn back time I would stop him. I truly would. I am ashamed that I listened to Richard’s reasoning.” Still somewhat shaken Incursia in She’inaila’s embrace spoke. She saw a demon cry for her master again? No demon ever cried for her. The warlock started to doubt her own thoughts.  
“Neither Richard nor Paradrona could be stopped. I… distrust all demons. But you must stop these punishments. What if you start to associate the pain with them?”  
“Incursia?” Incursia broke free and in anger threatened She’inaila.  
“If you do not I will bound you to my will. You demons never stop hurting the people around you. You do not care about us?” Incursia again started to run. She climbed over the rubble of the ruins followed by She’inaila to finally come to the place where she saw her sister ride of to become a knight. She dropped on her knees and started to cry. She’inaila got on her knees beside her.  
“I know about your distrust towards demons Incursia. I do not blame you for you are right. There are evil demons. Most of them have just hostilities towards any other then their own. I assure you that there are a few single good ones. Hesriana is the purest of them all.

 

She had wished for a master that was kind. Her first master was a kind hearted and friendly Sin’dorei girl. Until that dreadful day an evil demon dared to lay his hands on her. It was too traumatic and she never was the same after that one day. She never trusted demons again. She broke the contract with Hesriana. Too afraid she was going to be eventually betrayed by her friend. Doing this she also dismissed the chance to become her old self. Her two sisters knew that and blamed themselves for a long time.” Incursia looked inquisitively at She’inaila.  
“For as Hesriana she was sad for many years. I sought out the demon that was the cause of it all. As I was about to annihilate him Sargeras was binding me. I resisted long enough to see my revenge completed before I was pulled from the Twisting Nether. The demon’s presence would not be able to remerge for a long time.”

 

She’inaila started to get emotional.  
“It was Richard that set me free from those bounds. I was glad he took my live. With the sweetest words I had ever received he made me a promise. Then I heard Hesriana was summoned again and hoped she had found her dream. Eventually my dream became true. I had fought many years against creatures that tried to summon me. Dark foul beings wanted to abuse my special powers. It was the only reason Sargeras tolerated my rebellious behavior. Eventually someone succeeded. The one that summoned me didn’t feel completely as the Richard that I had known. I was angry and upset when I emerged that I had been bound and not by him. Never have I been so emotional when I saw Richard’s smile. I was afraid it would not be him. This boy felt so friendly. You know the rest of the story. I was angry at Richard at first when I became my own master. I didn’t sense my master anymore and became afraid he didn’t want me anymore. When I found out Richard and Paradrona had died at the hands of that unholy demon worshipper Bachaum I hated myself for what I had thought. Even if he was still alive I wouldn’t have mind. And now I hate myself again. This time at my own hands. It seemed so… unreal that he would be gone forever.” Incursia broke the silence.  
“Hesriana was my… Fruena?”  
“Yes she blamed herself for what happened to you until I erased her memory.” Incursia looked down sunken in thoughts. Her past was what made her what she was today.  
“It was for the better Richard had become her master. He didn’t give up when Valeera died because Hesriana was too weak. Promise me She’inaila. Stop punishing yourself and I will trust you…”  
“I will Incursia however I still have the guild. I shall ask queen Azshara for guidance. I will share my feelings with her too.”

 

She’inaila traveled to Darnassus. With weary eyes sentinels gazed at her ready to strike. At the temple they wanted to stop the demon permanently. They stood down when Tyrande ran down the stairs and welcomed the demon. People around noticed who the demon was and whispers spread like wildfire.  
“Welcome She’inaila how have you been?” The demon was overwhelmed by the Night Elf.  
“Please High Priestess I am not in the mood. I wish to speak with Azshara. I have a conflict that she might resolve.” Tyrande pulled the demon up the stairs. Tyrande was used to the brisk behavior of the demon. After Faradrona once introduced Incursia to the High Priestess Tyrande could handle anything.  
“You look troubled however Azshara is at the Well of Eternity. Is there anything we can do? Do not hesitate.” She’inaila sighed.  
“There is nothing you can do to ease my trouble. I will wait outside for Azshara to return.”  
“Are you sure? Come and wait for her with us.” She’inaila turned around.  
“I will not bother thank you for your kindness. Now I see why Richard loved you too as a friend.” The High Priestess felt her blush.  
“I… I…miss him. If you want you can come inside. I have to go.”

 

Outside the temple She’inaila had taken a place to be out of the people’s way. She had kneeled down and began to wait. Some people had noticed her and started to whisper to one another. After a while a young boy had shown up. He laid down some food, smiled and addressed the tall demon.  
“Lady She’inaila, you who were by the Entwined Souls side. I honor you. May I become as helpful as you were to them.” The boy smiled and ran away. The six armed demon was stunned by the behavior of the people. In Silvermoon they had tolerated her at first. Like approaching a wild animal some dared to come close and started to have small talk. The Entwined Souls were happy for her.

 

More people came and went as they left offerings. Mauranda made it to the scene as well.  
“Lady She’inaila I am humble in your presence. Of the people of my neighborhood I give you this woven cloth with special magical threads as a gift for what you’ve done.” She smiled and left as well. After a while a group of Draenei troops stopped in front of her. They were battle hardened fresh from Dreanor to pay homage to the Night Elves for their assistance against the Burning Crusade. One of them noticed a creature he hoped never to see again. The group walked over with their weapons at combat readiness.  
“What are you doing here demon? Are you extorting the good people of Darnassus? You should have left with your other demons to the Twisting Nether.” She’inaila looked up looking at a plate armored Dreanei in the colors of the Sha’tar.  
“What do you intend to do?” The Draenei backed down a bit when She’inaila raised herself from the floor.  
“We will fight you if you are a threat.” She’inaila took a defensive pose yet she threw away her swords.  
“Come and face me.” To everyone’s surprise the young boy from earlier had picked up one of She’inaila’s swords and wanted to defend her. He could barely even lift the hunk of metal from ground.  
“Don’t you hurt her? I will give my life as did the Entwined Souls to protect her.” Markings appeared on the floor where the Draenei stood.  
“Cease your activities.” Demetria made her entrance. Only wearing an exotic dress and slippers the Draenei noticed that the frost mage possessed an immense strength. She took away the sword out of the boy’s hand.  
“I will freeze all that want to hurt She’inaila. She is a friend of the Entwined Souls and that of our queen. Hurt her and I will write the end conclusion.” The Draenei were surprised. Gwyfran pointed at the six armed demon.  
“Lady She’inaila received a precious gift once. The bracelets on her left arms have the colors of the Knights Devastation in them. Even if she is harsh she is pure of heart and has queen Azshara’s blessing.” The leader of the Draenei troops spoke.  
“We’re sorry lady She’inaila. We never thought about running in the four demons that are no threat. We… There is no excuse for us. Please forgive us?” She’inaila somewhat disappointed responded softly.  
“Leave and never let it happen again and we forget this ever happened. Your time hunting demons must have made you wiry. Rest and enjoy the serenity of Darnassus.”  
“Yes lady She’inaila we will leave.” Before they left they laid down crystals. The boy turned to the sad demon.  
“Call me whenever you need me lady She’inaila I will gladly serve.” Demetria smiled as she saw him run home. She saw She’inaila lost in her thoughts.  
“Lady She’inaila I am sorry to accuse you however to me it felt you would let yourself get hurt. On purpose tell I am wrong?” A brown haired human had stopped. He seemed like a man who was wary of battle.  
“Thanks to the Entwined Souls my parents died. They lived only for a short time as living. I am glad my children had that chance to meet them. Lady She’inaila you served them. I pay you homage.” The man laid down flowers, nodded in respect and left. Demetria continued.  
“You must still feel guilty as did Azshara. She had used her magic to watch time of what had happened if someone did stop the Gift.”  
“And what happened?” Demetria closed her eyes for a moment thinking of the reflections Azshara endured and told about it to her handmaidens.  
“No one succeeded. The only thing they succeeded in was inflicting severe pain before the Entwined Souls dissolved.” She’inaila started to cry.  
“Do you swear you’re telling the truth?” The handmaiden placed a hand on the demon’s arm trying to comfort her.  
“In the name of Mother Moon I am telling you the truth. However this did not take away the sadness. All still miss them. You do not have to punish yourself. What you did was the best thing you could have done and the people know it.” A few more people laid down gifts as they showed She’inaila respect. Demetria took a handkerchief and dried of She’inaila’s tears.  
“You do not deserve punishment for you had the respect and love of the Entwined Souls as you have that of the people of Azeroth and Dreanor. What is truly troubling you is the emptiness. If there is anything you need we are all here for you.” Still in pain She’inaila was calmed down hearing Demetria’s comforting words. “Thank you Demetria.”

 

Many years went by. Life was at ease. A well-known person docked at Rut'theran Village. Then she entered the portal to travel all the way up in an instance to the canopy of the world tree.  
“It has been to long again Phaluura. The Draenei paladin was embraced and kissed by Azshara.  
“You look tired please let us sit somewhere.” They walked to a bench. Phaluura was hesitant with her news. She knew the Night Elf queen would not like it.  
“Azshara I’m going to Dreanor for a while actually for quite a while.” If Azshara would have known it was going to be for many years she would see her Azshara never would have let her go. None the less she was sad even if it would be for a short while.  
“I feel that you are still suffering so am I but before you go I insist you stay here for at least three days to be full of energy before you go away for such a long time.”  
“I would like that.” Phaluura in a long time smiled again. Azshara waved Phaluura goodbye and urged her to return when she felt like it. For a moment Azshara felt if she was standing all alone. Then she felt a comforting touch of her handmaiden. Whatever would happen her handmaidens would always be there.

 

That night Azshara sat on her knees in front of her palace while it was raining. She saw Tyrande walk out of the temple with an umbrella to a statue of the Entwined Souls. Alathena sat kneeled down in front of it. Azshara used her magic to address Tyrande. Tyrande heard Azshara in her mind. Please do not go to Alathena.  
“But Azshara in this rain she will get a cold? I cannot watch this anymore.” Tyrande there is a reason why Alathena comes out once a month when it rains to this place. I am here to see her through it. She came from humble origins however she has got the pride of a queen. In this rain she can cry without anyone seeing it. Tyrande watched at Alathena and decided to walk back.  
“I will keep it a secret Azshara. You keep surprising me of how close you are to the people.”

 

Seasons came and went. Every day went by relatively normal. Azshara sat in her seat going through her daily routines. Tyrande sat by her side as her advisor. People came by with requests. Azshara would grand help befitting the situation if she thought they were entitled for it. One of her hand maidens would guide them into the conference room of the temple.  
Chrystina walked in with a man who wore very poor clothing. They consisted out of rags. As if they were picked of a corps. She presented him to Azshara.  
“This is Ghysium your majesty. This druid has an unusual request. You may address the queen if you like.” Chrystine took a nod to Azshara and the druid while she stepped back.  
“Ghysium looked down gathering his words.  
“Your majesty I have been alive again for many years. Before that I walked around as an Undead for many years. I left Lordearon when the friends I had there all left home. I have no next of kin. I have no friends among the living. I feel no ties with today’s Night Elves. The Entwined Souls cursed my life when they made me mortal again.” Azshara stood up from her chair. Not a muscle twitched. 

However Chrystine whispered to Demetria to embrace herself. The green haired fire mage unlike others was able to read the mood of her queen. She could tell Azshara was angry. Demetria didn’t hear her friend as she tried to hide her tears. Many times she had witnessed Azshara when she was confronted with anything that concerned the Entwined Souls. Many times Azshara would leave to be alone by herself. Everyone felt a light tremor through the temple. If they could have looked outside they would have seen clouds forming above the building. Ghysium continued.  
“It’s thanks to them my life now is in ruin and useless.” Another tremor was felt this time even harder. Azshara however was still standing up as a queen with a lot of patience. Tyrande thought to herself. The one thing that could make her angry and this guy has to say them.  
“I curse the day that they gave their Gift to the world.” A thunderbolt could be heard and the temple trembled a bit. The druid was taken off guard for a short while when his thoughts returned to his misery.  
“My request is simple. You are responsible for the Night Elves take my life to end my misery.” Azshara walked forwards to Ghysium. Tyrande embraced herself on her bench. Azshara’s handmaidens backed down a bit. Azshara’s words were however tranquil. Like always she remained a beautiful breathtaking queen.  
“Ghysium you had a hard life by being torn from your normal life. As an undead you eventually began a new life. You feel like you are torn again from your life. I will send you on a quest. Things will never stay the way they are. Eventually something will be different. You had struck backs but you fail to see what you still have and not using it to ease your pain. Demetria will write down the names of all your friends that are scattered over Azeroth. Alathena will escort you past all regions that were once our homes in the times your generation was born. For your request to end your life I deny it. That is not our way. If you still feel hard about it I will task you with an outpost duty.” Ghysium didn’t agree but Azshara’s obedience spell made him write down all the names of the ones he thought of as friends.  
“Alathena now take him on his voyage. My Mother Moon bless you both and guide you on your ways.”

 

One moon cycle elapsed after their departure. Chrystine escorted Ghysium and Alathena into the conference room of the temple. Before their queen they took a bow. Azshara stepped forwards and greeted the travelers.  
“Welcome home you have finished your quest?” The druid was full of remorse of his last visit.  
“Yes daughter of Elune I have I now see my ways were wrong. I pledge my allegiance to you. Punish me for my ignorant behavior. Your quest opened my eyes. My friends never forgot about me. I even had hard requests to stay to be part of their family. The past will never return as I once knew. Thanks to you light of a thousand moons I now see hope at the horizon to start a new. The Entwined Souls brought harmony. I thank you my queen.” Azshara walked forwards to Ghysium as he forced himself against her magic and was able to reach the ground. Her mind had been distracted.  
“It is my duty as queen to tend the needs of my people. Too much power should not be bestowed to one person. Your pledge will be to the harmony of Azeroth. If it might be in danger remember your oath.” Azshara leaned forwards touching Ghysiums face. She closed her eyes.  
“Remember that the ones you have lost will return in a new life. Now go to where you are needed.” A tear rolled out of the corner of one of Azshara’s closed eyes when she said that. Ghysium learned from Alathena that her friend’s cycle will never come back. Azshara turned around and walked to her chair. Ghysium stood up and tried to find her eyes.  
“My deepest sympathy is for you daughter of Elune.” He bowed and walked out of the temple to start his new life. Azshara talked to her court.  
“I wish to go for a walk to be alone with my thoughts.” She left the temple showing no emotions her beauty was shining in the evening sun as it slightly rained. Tyrande followed and stood outside watching her walk over the bridges followed by her hand maidens. Tyrande spoke to Alathena.  
“She keeps her head high but she will never show her pain. She is still at the point to break. At least the Entwined Souls shall forever be in her memory to help her bear any burden.”

 

“Sister I bag of you to reconsider. If there is a chance they might come back we need to know.” Ysera never had addressed her sister as baldly as she had now. Alexstrasza remained calm and looked her in the eyes. The green dragon closed her eyelids again.  
“No Ysera I will not allow to let anyone bring shame over the one that will bring the horrible news if they can’t be found through time and space.”  
Onyxia stepped forwards and in a submissive state looked sadly to the ground. “I will take that shame. The world has hated me. They can once more because we need to know.”  
The Earthwarder sensed the raised emotions. It had happened before and Alexstrasza had attacked her only days after the Gift. Onyxia was a bit afraid when Alexstrasza responded shocked and hastily responded.  
“No what are you thinking? Richard made great efforts to bring you back to the side of good.” Onyxia looked up.  
“I am sorry, I am sorry but if I can cherish the thought of their return I will make that sacrifice.” Onyxia dazed back when Alexstrasza walked to her.  
“Everyone, listen to me. You love Richard and Paradrona as friends. There might be a future without them but also one that might foretell their return. I rejoice when they return. If they do not return I can’t go on as I have and should be.” Alexstrasza looked around to the other four aspects and then to Jaina Proudmoore and Go’el who were also present at the dragon’s meeting.  
“With hope in my heart I can remain strong. You will ignore my decision for your love to see them back. If you do not take my word perhaps you will listen to my dear friend. We shall visit the Room of the Past in the Caverns of Time.”

 

As they stood in the room Alexstrasza used a spell to connect all who were there. The dragons transformed to their mortal forms. Then the fog came and took shape. All were surprised to see Richard who was even more surprised.  
“This is a surprise. I didn’t think you would arrive until we would send for you guys.” He dropped the scrolls out of his hands.  
“Ahum what can I help you with?” Jaina stepped to Richard and grabbed one of his hands.  
“Your plans… will you ever…” Jaina could not finish her sentence. He was gone yet here he stood in front of her. It was too much for the frost mage. Ysera took over.  
“Richard we are from the future. What you intend to do has already come to past.”  
“You are not mind tricks of Sargeras by any chance?” Richard’s comment had thrown the green dragon of balance. This was not what she would have expected. These were some of the things she so much liked about him. Go’el spoke with a curiosity.  
“No Richard what we want to know is that after you have fulfilled your plan with lady Paradrona will you return?” With a straight face Richard looked at the worried faces that eagerly awaited his answer. He tried to think of something not to upset them too much.  
“As far as I know not really. We will burn into nothingness of where there is no chance of restoration. Our cycle ends permanently.” He smiled trying to break the tension. Alexstrasza stepped in front of Richard and looked into his eyes.  
“Do you want after your ultimate sacrifice us to look in time to see if there is a chance that you and Paradrona come back?”  
“Alexa we are alike in many thoughts. I thought you would have figured out what my answer is?” Her breath speeded up already knowing the answer.  
“Tell… me.” Richard collected a few scrolls and placed them back in Faradrona’s suitcase as he calmly replied.  
“Don’t check it out. The result might be disappointing. Some might need that little bit of hope to keep going even if facts turn out otherwise. For Para it was her source of strength the first time.” All looked surprised that Richard gave almost the same answer as Alexastrasza. Richard however wasn’t done.  
“But this isn’t the question you truly want to ask me is it?” Ysera wanted to comfort Alexstrasza when she broke down in tears. Richard embraced Alexstrasza as he tried to comfort her while she tried to ask her question.  
“Why… why… did you think we were better off with you and Paradrona’s sacrifice? Why?” Richard petted her back as he smiled.  
“The sadness that scarred thousands of souls can start to heal when Para and I are done. Everything on Azeroth and Dreanor shall come close to harmony once more. If not darkness will affect all of your lives for hundreds of millennia to come. Our sacrifice is small but you will benefit so much from it. Not only Azshara. Everyone even you Alexa… my dear friend.” Alexstrasza lost her concentration which resulted into Richard’s image disappearance.  
“Richard?” She dropped on her knees and grabbed her head while she spoke softly.  
“Richard.” Desperately she looked around for comfort as tears didn’t stop rolling over her cheeks. Onyxia had rushed to Alexstrasza and gotten on her knees and embraced her.  
“We will never attempt to look into the future. We will keep our hope alive I am sorry Alexstrasza.” Ysera looked away when she heard that. Ysera and Jaina helped them up. The green dragon aspect kept her sight away from her sibling and whispered.  
“I will dream sister I will keep looking for them. And I know I will find them.”

 

Two ladies where caught up walking in conversation through the streets of Sunsail Anchorage. The harbor town lay in between two mountain ridges. Through one of the south mountain passages lay Faradrona’s tower. To do her job she visited the town and this time her niece had accompanied her. The arcane mage in her decorated robes could be recognized by far as a lady of importance.  
“How are things at Windrunner Spire?” The lands south of Eversong Woods was formally known as Ghostlands. The lands now were restored with Night Elves and High Elves working together. It was renamed Goldenmist Woods. The small town Goldenmist village was the first restored town. Richard and Paradrona started to restore it after the war. The Night Elf queen used her authority to send aid to restore the entire zone. When Windrunner Village was restored it housed the order of the Knights Devastation. The Banshee queen Sylvanas was there when Windrunner Spire was cleansed. Later as the new ranger-general of Silvermoon stationed in Lordearon she took her niece to pick up residence at Windrunner Spire.

 

“Tranquil it so peaceful you should visit it. I take great pride as a distant Windrunner family to govern Windrunner Spire.” Faradrona laughed knowing that Gwendalora’s nature was modesty and Sylvanas’ was strict.  
“Not so modest. Sylvanas regards us as direct family and she asked you first. As I recall she had to put pressure on you before you accepted.” Their conversation was interrupted. On the docks an accident happened. A stockpile of cotton fell on top of a few workers. Faradrona used her magic to remove the cargo. The Quel’dorei men were severely injured and they needed care fast as one was bleeding badly. Faradrona ordered for healers. She was informed that there was no one around at the time.  
“They we’re Wretched once. They do not deserve sympathy from you my lady.” Faradrona wanted to respond but it was Gwendalora that spoke out shocked by the statement.  
“My parents sacrificed their total existence for everyone to be healed. I will not let them be ignored.” Everyone on the dock was surprised. Even Faradrona who saw Gwendalora perform something she never did before. As Gwendalora was reaching out she started to glow and a dazzling light came from her hands and treated the wounds of the dockworkers.  
“I reach out to the light. As light shined over us all it healed the sick and stopped the suffering. Let my body be a beacon to restore life. Please let the love of my parents shine once more.” The dockworker felt his broken bones healed. The blood had stopped pouring out of the wound. Still weak he was starting to feel much better.  
“Lady Gwendalora I thank you I am no longer cold how can I repay you?” Gwendalora smiled.  
“There is no homage for helping you. Be well that is all I ask of you.” Gwendalora assisted in helping the dockworker on his feet and supported him.

 

Faradrona was upset talking to the dock master.  
“I am the authority in this region. As long as I am in control there shall be no discrimination.”  
“But your lady they turned into Wretches by choice giving in completely to their magic addiction. They might have killed other Sin’dorei in the days.” The dock master backed down when he saw the arcane mage’s eyes glow up with magic.  
“That is still no excuse. We must set an example and learn from our past to prevent it in the future and show high wisdom. For there not being a healer present here is inexcusable.”  
“I apologize but healers are rare these days. Most of them have left to restore the lands in the South. Our healer was called to help an illness not far from here.” Faradrona looked serious at the man.  
“I will use my influence in Silvermoon city and ask for more healers. From now on there will be two healers on these docks at any given time that will be all.” The man waved a bow.  
“Yes my lady.” Faradrona nodded in respect. She saw the man walk away.

 

Her niece waved a goodbye to the worker she had helped and walked to her aunt. Faradrona smiled and took her niece in an embrace and vanished.  
In Silvermooncity lady Faradrona talked to regent lord Theron. After her return she looked up her niece in the gardens of Incursia’s house. She saw Gwendalora on her knees praying.  
“Gwendalora. May I talk to you?” A stunned young woman stood up.  
“Yes of course.”  
“I have seen your power today. It was… pretty impressive.” Gwendalora fell in her aunts arms and wept.  
“I am sorry I didn’t want you to see that.” Faradrona used to comfort her niece many times in the past. She would never stop doing that.  
“Why not it is a gift?”  
“I am sorry. You trained me for years from childhood to become a mage.” Faradrona kissed Gwendalora on the head.  
“Gwendalora don’t be ashamed. You have always been fond of magic to help others. You wanted nothing else then we all could be proud of you by becoming a strong mage. Your parents see no shame in it, or me, with chancing your class. Gwendalora you have shown what they wanted you to do.” Her shamed eyes looked up at the smile of her aunt.  
“What have I have to show to them? I have achieved nothing if I stop being a mage.”  
“No everything you have accomplished only shows you have grown wiser and will help you in the future. Richard would have laughed. He told me he made some career changes more than once. You have no restrictions of his world for your potential. Your mother would agree that we would be proud if you would just follow your own way. As long if you remain a force of good. I am going to make a visit to an old friend Matron Arena. You would like to talk to her.”  
The trainer of priests Arena was very surprised when she examined Gwendalora’s abilities. The Quel’dorei had been able to manipulate the light by researching and using a Naaru in the past.  
“Most priests of the High Elves can use by will the power of the light. Other races must receive it. It might lie in the energy drawn of the Sunwell. Gwendalora however demonstrated of being able in doing both.” She preferred in the later. She followed the example of many chivalrous people. Her biggest examples were the Entwined Souls.


	22. Letters

A messenger of the magister Faradrona was kneeled down in the rain in front of the Eternal Palace in Darnassus. A plate armored sentinel watched the scene from under the roof of their quarters. She was addressing one of her subordinates as she kept her eyes on the messenger.  
“Alathena how long has that High Elf been waiting?”  
“For a day now captain Moonsong.” The captain had a faint smile while she walked to the stairs leading to the palace’s entrance. There the sentinel placed her helm and walked down the stone walkway to the messenger as she addressed Alathena.  
“Call me Cordesa you of all the guards have earned it.”

 

Cordesa had startled the messenger when she stood before him and teased him.  
“What has taken you of guard Arunis? You are no longer a Sin’dorei it seems. Have your skills vanished as well?” Arunis looked down again sunken in thoughts. Cordesa went through her knees to get a look at his face under his hood.  
“What are you here for? You are the liaison between the lady Faradrona and our queen. If there is news it never has stopped you before. I can still recall your epic entrance in our training hall. You fought well against us just ladies.” Cordana didn’t succeed to cheer Arunis up. It remained silent for a while. Arunis looked up a bit.  
“Thank you for trying to lighten my burden. I am carrying letters.” Arunis stopped as the Night Elf interrupted him.  
“What of them?” Cordesa stood up.  
“No you are not bringing them here to our queen. I will not allow you to.” Arunis looked down again remaining calm. Alathena had joined them after she was relieved of guard duty.  
“Those letters… I sense it. Richard and Paradrona’s letters must be brought.” Cordesa stopped Alathena.  
“No you have seen the sorrow of our queen? That is why it is raining unnaturally long these weeks.” Alathena had her eyes fixed on the bag.  
“Arunis you feel the same way as Cordesa yet Richard and Paradrona are queen Azshara’s family as am I.” Arunis placed the bag in front of him.  
“I know there is a letter for you in here as well.”

 

His thoughts went back to the time Paradrona presented him the letters. Arunis was to deliver them to Azshara claiming she was strongest to deliver them to all. Cordesa wanted to take the bag but Arunis stopped her.  
“I am sorry these letters will be brought to queen Azshara as was commanded by the Entwined Souls. It is just a matter of when.” Then the three were besieged by a feeling of tranquility and stood frozen. A voice softly whispered.  
“The time is now my dear messenger.” All three bowed their heads to queen Azshara all standing in the rain. Cordesa quickly addressed the queen.  
“Light of a thousand moons perhaps it is not the time.” Azshara waved a silence.  
“No dear captain these are the last written documents of my dearest of friends and I wish to see them delivered. My captain feel the compassion. You may take the bag.” Cordesa kneeled down however as soon as she touched the bag she felt the content. She broke down.  
“Mother Moon forgive me.” Azshara placed a hand on Cordesa’s shoulder.  
“What do you feel?”  
“My queen I felt the warmth of friendship.” She let go of the bag.  
“I ask your forgiveness daughter of Elune.” Azshara didn’t seem to mind.  
“Your heart is pure there is no harm done.” Azshara kneeled down to Arunis and placed her blessing on him.  
“A blessing of my mother upon you to safeguard you on your ways. Thank you for bringing these to me Arunis.” Now it was Arunis that was bald.  
“Queen Azshara you are supposed to be the strongest what if you will be saddened by these?” Azshara took the bag while comforting Arunis.  
“Do not worry my sweet Arunis have faith in me.” Azshara embraced the bag and turned around and halted.  
“Alathena will you join me?” Alathena stood up and placed a fist on her chest.  
“Yes your majesty.” Azshara was concerned. After the Gift Alathena had become distant and buried herself in work. She corrected Alathena.  
“Azshara dear sister.”

 

  
Alathena was given her cylinder with the Entwined Soul’s last message to her. Azshara told her that if Alathena needed comfort she was not to hesitate and come back to Azshara. Alathena went deep into the woods at night to be alone. At a spot where it wasn’t raining she was able to find a spot in the moonlight. Alathena prayed to the moon goddess Elune for strength to continue. Carefully she had opened the cylinder and unrolled the letter. She held her breath when she started to read.

 

Dear Alathena,  
time is short. Yet you are one of my oldest of friends and family. We consider you lucky for having a simple life. Able to be free unseen among the ground troops yet un-dismissible important to any cause. I can still recall you being worried about me when I was looking for Ysera all alone. You would deny everything as would I.  
It was fun reconstructing your old bow. Some of the Ancients were more than eager to help do it. Aviana was plucked a bit. She reassured me it would grow all back. It was the only thing that I could think of doing for you. All you wanted was us to be with you. Don’t try to deny that Alathena. We enjoyed accompanying you on your patrols. Your speed through the forests was almost unmatched. Almost you have to admit I won a few races. We loved being around you.  
Promise me one thing Alathena. Do not forget your place stay close to your family and friends. Take care of Chrystine in particular. She has got pains she keeps a secret. Ensure the safety of the people on Azeroth and Dreanor as you always did. In that you have always found comfort and happiness. We will not be there. Even in spirit. If someone can do it is you. Words fall short because we hate to say farewell. That is something we have in common. When you are out in the forest enjoy it for us as well. Take care sister. 

 

Alathena looked up at the stars. She grabbed her bow and fired an arrow up to the sky. In tears she whispered.  
“Richard and Paradrona you are as that arrow. It is gone but it will be found again as will you. I know it.” She jumped out of the tree and started running to keep her skills honed. For hours she ran trying to find her arrow. A smile appeared when in the morning damps she found it.

 

Chrystine kneeled hastily to the ground only to be stopped by Azshara’s magic.  
“Azshara what brings you here?” Azshara presented her a cylinder.  
“My darling sister. My close friend. The messages might be short all written in haste.”  
Chrystine backed down as the queen saw the fear in her handmaiden’s expressions. “I am afraid Azshara.”  
Azshara pulled Chrystine in her maternal embrace. “Their final thoughts were for their close friends and family. For you read it when you feel up to it.”

 

Azshara early in the morning left as the sun rays shined through the open balcony in the back of the house. Chrystine took the letter to her balcony overviewing the city in the threes and the main land in the distance. The sun’s rays reached through the branches of the canopy more and the temperature rose as Chrystine with care started to read.

 

Dear Chrystine.   
It is strange to write to you when we just said goodbye to you returning to Azshara. You were always protective about Richard and very open to me. Still shy at most moments with others. It pleased me you felt at ease when you were with us. You cherish the necklace Richard gave you for just to give you something. Promise me Chrystine you will be strong as I was many years ago. I have a fear that our departure might be too hard on you. Yet I have no doubt you will enjoy the sunrises as if we were there. You who have endured most of all compared to us all I think. You carry a secret of a time long ago. Richard felt it when you had changed back to a Night Elf that you had endured a great horror. What he sensed was that burden dropped from your shoulders when you looked into his eyes. We do not want to bestow you a new one for we know you are closed. We hope you keep the warmth in your heart and share it with the world. We know you are close to Azshara as her handmaiden and as a friend. Keep a watch over her as a sister as you have always done over us. She would want you near and at the moment she needs it more than ever. You presence always gave a feeling of home.  
With love from us both. Farewell dear sister.

 

Chrystine pulled her legs up and stared in the distance trying to control her emotions. Far below in the streets Azshara used her gaze to see if Chrystine needed comfort. Chrystine cried however she was able to be strong. Before Azshara walked away she whispered.  
“They will return sister we must be patient.”

Azshara’s next message was for an anxious friend. Hesriana just spread her leathery wings lifting herself up in the air. Her spirit was lifted as she enjoyed the sunset together with Azshara on top of the Temple of the Moon after reading the content of the letter. Azshara’s next journey would take her to Dalaran. Azshara told her sentinels to stay outside. Walking up the stairs she was greeted by Vereesa Windrunner who seemed to be shy asking something.  
“Queen Azshara your visit is expected. Jaina is waiting. If I might be so bald how is Hesriana? There were letters. It is what gave Hesriana hope. Is it true?”  
“You were right to keep hope. I have a message from your niece Paradrona. You never forgave her maybe one day you will tell me why.” Vereesa took the letter while looking down in shame.  
“I will pray for them queen Azshara my hate died with them.” The general of the military order of the Kirin Tor watched as the Kaldorei queen enter the Violet Citadel. She turned her gaze to the small letter bearing the seal of the Entwined Souls. After some guards passed the High Elf she decided to break the seal.

 

Dear aunt Vereesa,  
this shall be my last words to you. When I was a child I looked up to your kindness. My mother told we were so much alike. However you hated me for some reason. It furiated Richard so much someone hated me of my own blood. Richard and I never ascertained the reason why to our shame. We were deeply sorry for your loss of Rhonin what might be a cause of your hate. Jaina is there for you now, now you have thrown yourself in your duties. Accept our family as your own. Let them get to know you as you once were to me when I was young? Aunt Sylvanas doesn’t admit it however she wants you near. Farewell aunt Vereesa.

 

The ranger of the Silver Covenant closed the letter and stuck it in her armor and swallowed her shame. She waved to two guards signaling them no one would enter through the large doorway of the main tower.

 

Azshara followed her way up into the hall where she was greeted by Jaina. “Azshara, my queen, I am sorry for having rushed to you. I felt your presence and could wait no more.”  
“There is no harm done Jaina you may be a leader yet your heart remains young.” Jaina looked down sensing arcane magic behind Azshara.  
“I have the Entwined Souls to thank for that. They reached out and pulled me back to my happiness. You have something of them for me?”  
“I do Jaina here is a slight moment of their thoughts of you. I will leave you be. Until we meet again.” Azshara touched Jaina’s arm for a slight moment. When she walked away Jaina had grabbed Azshara’s hand.  
“Don’t go Azshara please stay? Kalec is gone for a while and I cannot do this alone. I don’t want to be alone.”  
“The message in your hand is personal. You have to do this alone Jaina. I shall be nearby if you need me.”

 

Dear Jaina,  
you were so hopeful about a legend when you introduced yourself to me. I hope after our departure that hope is still there in your soul. The thing that flashes through my mind if I think of the ones we care for are their smiles of happiness. I see you using your happiness in a field practicing what you love. Magic that has your interest and a will to help others. You are a saint of virtue that was tested many times. Jaina we want you to be an inspiration for wanting to bring the people together. You were one of the reasons for us to keep going in the horror of wars. With facing death one of the images to keep going was your smile. There is a reason you became the godparent of our children. You will make a very caring mother someday. Keep watching over Bailien and Gwendalora for us. They still need your love for us we enjoyed what you gave us. Time is short. I just want to write one last thing before we go.  
We love you Jaina, live well.

 

Jaina dropped to the floor as she felt the pain of the time she was cruel and yelled for Azshara. Azshara had rushed over and cherished Jaina.  
“I am here Jaina. What did they wrote to you if you want to tell?” Her watery eyes closed as a smile formed.  
“They loved me as a friend and mother to Bailien and Gwendalora. They wish for me to remain who I am.” Azshara closed her eyes.  
“Those are comforting words to you my young sorceress.”

 

Tyrande woke up in the arms of her husband. Malfurion was awake for a while when the sun had set.  
“Good evening my husband. I praise the Mother Moon for your return yesterday.”  
“You can say praise to She who Dreams as well. The green dragon aspect sent me home. She foresaw an event that we needed to be together.”  
Tyrande grabbed a sheet and rose in her bed. “Why haven’t you told me this yesterday Malfurion?”  
“I didn’t want to spoil your happiness.”  
The High Priestess dropped her sheet and grabbed her dress. “How is that possible while all feels tranquil… Azshara.”  
Tyrande put on her jewelry and rushed to the door. When she opened she saw her queen kneeled down glowing in the moon light. Tyrande hastily wanted to display hospitality. “Azshara what brings you here? Please come into our humble dwelling.”  
Malfurion stood behind his wife and laid his hands on her shoulders while he nodded in submission. Azshara’s comforting words continued. “I am only here to bring the Entwined Soul’s last words to you two.”  
“Azshara…” Azshara lifted a scroll into the air by magic and let it flow to Tyrande to take. Azshara stood up and nodded.  
“Elune adore.” Azshara walked away when Tyrande heard her say.  
“If you might need me I shall be in the temple.”  
Tyrande turned to face Malfurion. “I need you to be strong for me.”  
Tyrande nestled herself deep in her husband’s embrace. “Oh Mother Moon please help us.”

 

Dear Tyrande and Malfurion,  
you have been good friends throughout the years. Richard was glad he was able to bring Tyrande to her shy and cheerful old self. You as leaders of a people made it possible to let us do what we did to unite the people under one banner of hope. Richard was glad you remained friends after we had done our task as the legend. We were glad that you Tyrande became your old self when Azshara was restored according to Malfurion. Of course Richard was glad you had your bashfulness back which he used to make you blush whenever he had the chance. He wanted to see you happier of bringing you two close to each other. Ysera agreed to change things. We are confident you two watch over each other and remain serving the people.  
Tyrande and Malfurion farewell and share your happiness.

Malfurion took the scroll out of Tyrande’s hands when they were done reading. “Do not feel guilty Tyrande. Forgive me but they are never going to return. Please they wouldn’t want you to be sad, stop your crying. We will go to the temple and give our thoughts to the Mother Moon. I know you are hurt by this fact as you sense this with our other friends as in yourself.”  
A silver blue cloth was soaked when Tyrande lowered it. “All they did was giving their love, they wanted to help others dear husband. Richard and Paradrona are the Mother Moon’s favorite children, they gave me peace so I am once more the woman you fell in love with. I lost my bitterness thanks to them. The Mother Moon herself is hurt. It is our time to give her support.”

 

Azshara had entered the domain of the green dragon aspect. As she levitated forwards the domain guardians took little notice of the Night Elf queen. Some even put their blades up right and nodded to greet her. At the edge of a pond that nourished Ysera while she slept Azshara waited. She felt the penetrating stare of the green dragon although her eyelids were closed. Azshara was observed gliding over the waters. Ysera lifted her head and gently brought it close to Azshara.  
“Welcome queen of the Star Children. You bring news of the Entwined Souls?”  
“Yes Ysera a letter was addressed to you.” Ysera with her magic brought the scroll into the air and spew her fire. Azshara screamed and was in time to place a protective spell. Azshara grabbed the scroll and showed it to Ysera and addressed the dragon in anger.  
“Why Ysera why did you wanted their final words destroyed? Speak to me.” Ysera turned around and prepared to fly away.  
“Keep it away from me.” Azshara used her magic. She was strong enough to defeat an aspect. Azshara stamped her foot and demanded an explanation.  
“Why Ysera?” The dragon aspect had transformed and made herself small.  
“I do not want a chance of reading their confirmation of them never returning to us. Most have accepted it I am the one aspect that did not. I will keep the dream alive were Richard and Paradrona will return. I will keep on looking and they will come back.”  
“Ysera they assured me that they would not return. My mother the goddess Elune told me that they would not return. All that say they will not return are wrong even if it were Richard and Paradrona themselves. They will return. Please read their letter to you?” Ysera stood up.  
“Very well Azshara.” The dragon aspect reached out in her mortal form and felt who wrote it.  
“Richard I am so sorry. Please forgive me my foolish act? Oh I almost destroyed your words Richard.” Tears escaped her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes as she started to read.

Hello my green dragon friend,  
I wonder if you will read this letter with your eyes open or closed. Then again you might have destroyed this letter. I am sorry to write you a farewell. We cannot see our return. Knowing you no doubt you will be the one that keeps dreaming even against Alexa’s whishes I assume. I liked that about you. You are you. We hope it will give you comfort. As shifting between dream and reality you were warm and then somewhat harsher to others. I liked to make you feel you had a friend very much. I still wonder how you dream of me. As a High Elf or as the human that had an intimacy with you for a short while. How brief our times were together I loved them all. I thank you for what you did for Tyrande and Malfurion. It was amusing how you blackmailed me to make my request possible for them. It showed how much you cared for me and I care about you. I assure you that I have used all possibilities to remain here.  
I have always carried your pieces of hair with me until now. I gave it to Hesriana. It is placed under a jewel in her bracelet. She is honored to guard it. My request to you is to accept her having your gift to me. I didn’t want to see it vanish with us.  
I loved to hug you if it was in your dragon or mortal form because I sensed you became happier. It gave us the same feeling. Para and I say you farewell. May you find comfort of seeing us in your dreams Ysera.  
We love you.

 

Without a word Ysera had gently touched Azshara’s face. Azshara whispered to Ysera.  
“Even those that believe that they will not return cherish the hope you have Ysera.”

 

She stood in front of a cave. The queen looked up seeing only a handful of red dragons. Their flight had endured a great loss. The entrance was big enough to let the largest of their flight in. The dragon queen had once again relocated her dwelling. Her location at the Wyrmrest Temple housed too many memories even how brief they were when Richard was with her at that place. A High Elf approached the Night Elf.  
“We welcome you queen Azshara. I am Lirastrasza please follow me.”

 

Deep in the cave Azshara saw the biggest of her kind on a flower bed. By the presence of the Kaldorei queen the red dragon woke up.  
“Approach me Azshara. It seems my sister was fortunate again.”  
Azshara walked closer curious of the dragon’s statement. “In what way Alexstrasza?”  
“The letter you are about to give me is not written by Richard.”  
Azshara used her magic to bring the dragon queen the letter. She added comforting words. “In their last hours they tried to write as many of their closest friends and family. Richard might not have written this one however their thoughts were connected.”  
Alexstrasza addressed the red dragons. “My children leave us.”  
As a few dragons left the queen’s cavern Alexstrasza transformed in her mortal form. “You are right Azshara.”

 

Dear Alexstrasza,  
I am sorry to bring these last words. I know you rather wanted it to be of Richard. However there is not much time. Hesriana has already returned and is humming in front of our tent as Richard is writing his last letter to Azshara. His thoughts are with us on this paper as well. You always embraced us as if it might have been the last. It makes us wonder if you have foreseen of what is going to happen. Richard has asked me to write that he sure would have loved to see your smile one last time now. My earliest memory of you is when you visited the gathering to see peace between all factions. I was frightened at first to see a dragon with affection for my husband. As you embraced me the same as you did Richard all that faded away.  
I thank you that you allowed Tarecgosa to be with my sister. I would give my life for you. It seems Richard and I will do that soon. You are a protector of Azeroth for as long as history has been recorded. You will be the Life-binder when we are gone. Your warmth shall keep life peaceful. I am just worried about your pain as an immortal that it will remain with you forever. I have asked my sister to bring an item of us to you. We say farewell to you. You have our love.  
Live long Alexstrasza.

 

Alexstrasza with watery eyes turned to Azshara.  
“Was there more than just a letter for me?” Azshara nodded and used her magic to bring a gift for the dragon queen. Alexstrasza’s eyes went wide open when a necklace Paradrona once wore made out of crystals and materials made out of Ysera’s scale emerged. When she wanted to pick it out of the air the crystals started to glow and an image was projected. Both queens grasped for air. Richard and Paradrona holding each other waved a goodbye. Alexstrasza used her magic.  
“The Entwined Souls I will carry you with me.” The big gem of her old collier was placed on the new collier. Soon after this she embraced Azshara. “Thank you.”

 

Azshara was slowly walking during daylight towards the tower of the lady Faradrona. A girl with horns was running over. Azshara noticed the flow of tears the girl left behind. Azshara’s two sentinels wanted to stop the girl however Azshara waved them back. With no words spoken Tarecgosa embraced Azshara with her arms around the queen’s waist. Azshara felt her dress being soaked. Softly Azshara stroked Tarecgosa’s magically pearly blue hair. They stood like that for a while when Tarecgosa let go and took Azshara by the hand.

 

At the tower Azshara saw Faradrona being supported by Hesriana to a chair. Azshara blinked over with Tarecgosa. Faradrona hardly noticed of what was going about. Azshara spread her arms and started to sing. Moon light emitted from the queen. Faradrona however remained unaffected. Hesriana spoke to Azshara.  
“She had a break down when she saw Incursia vanishing without knowing where she went. She kept strong until last night.”  
Azshara knew that Incursia could be hot tempered. “Why did she leave?”  
Hesriana looked away. “Faradrona had a collapse. She has given up hope and the argument prior to that was her reasoning that master and master Paradrona will never return.”  
Azshara came close to Faradrona all emotional looking and grabbed Faradrona by the shoulders as thunderclaps in the sky were heard. “Not you too? You are her close sister.”  
Faradrona looked in fright in Azshara’s eyes and in confusion. “They said it themselves. How can logic dictate anything else but their complete demise?”  
Azshara was shacking Faradrona. “No sister they will return.”  
“That… is only wishful thinking… Azshara...” Azshara let go as electricity crackled around her. Hesriana and Tarecgosa were frightened however Faradrona stared with emptiness in front of her.  
“Richard and Paradrona told me… that they could not see themselves return.”  
“My mother Elune did not see their spirits materialize. Still everyone makes mistakes. Richard on his planet of origin made so many yet he always remained faithful and kind no matter the misfortune on his path. They did not say that they would never come back they just didn’t see it themselves. Faradrona I besiege you keep hope.”  
Faradrona looked up and seemed revived. “You are right Azshara. It makes sense. They could not see themselves come back. That doesn’t mean they will not.”  
Tarecgosa fell into Faradrona’s embrace. In tears to see all things would be alright she spoke. “See mother there is a chance.”  
Faradrona cherished the dragon child. “Do not worry my young apprentice. I see the error in my logic. Let us gaze at the stars tonight, possibilities are like them endless.” Now Faradrona looked at Azshara holding on to Tarecgosa.  
“You are the strongest of us all. I thank you sister.”

 

She was hymning at a small moon well on the lands under her care. In the secluded gardens of the research area of Eldre’Thalas a beautiful mage sat on a bench staring at a statue of queen Azshara. She was startled by a tranquil feeling as the moon well emitted more light than usual. She turned around.  
“Azshara. Forgive me my friend.” Vathearina bowed in total submission. Azshara grabbed her hands.  
“My dear friend, please no formalities. I am a friend.”  
“But Azshara you are the daughter of the Mother Moon.” Azshara pulled her friend back to the bench.  
“Hush Vathearina. You have more friends than you know.” Azshara presented Vathearina with a scroll.  
“From who is it Azshara?”  
The queen smiled. “From my dearest of all friends.”  
Vathearina was hesitant to accept the scroll as she seemed ashamed. “Why me? I am not their close friend? I do not want to offend you Azshara. I do revere them with all my heart so I never let myself gotten close to them.”  
Azshara had stood up and backed away. “Read it my friend.”  
Vathearina slowly opened the scroll to read it.

 

Dear Vathearina,  
you were a good friend to Azshara so you became ours as well. Although you were cold for many years we felt your heart was good and deep inside were kind. Your pain lay in the loss of lady Vashj we believe. It is never pleasant to lose a good friend. Richard and I tried to be good friends yet you kept your distance very well. We were glad that another friend succeeded where we failed. With Thundercloud it seemed you came at peace with your past. It eventually seemed we gotten to know the real you. We loved your stories of the past and you loved telling them. Live a long and happy live Vathearina.  
Farewell.

 

Vathearina stood up.  
Azshara came over. “Are you alright Vathearina?”  
“Yes Azshara. Their message was brief. That they even considered me in their final moments to think of me is a blessing by the Mother Moon. I take my leave for a while to Thunder Bluff and visit an old friend I haven’t seen for a while. Do you wish to join Azshara?”  
“That will be nice Vathearina. I have a letter to deliver to him there as well.”

 

“Sylvanas please stand up don’t fight my magic.” Azshara had a hard time with her welcome in Lordearon. People everywhere cheered her on. When she came close the people all bowed in submission. She had hopes that she was going to be greeted as a sister by Sylvanas. However the ranger general tried to kneel on one knee.  
“We welcome your majesty to the city of Lordearon. I am at your humble disposal.”  
“Sylvanas it is me Azshara?”  
Sylvanas stepped back and fought to get on her knee again. “I know my queen.”  
Azshara remained neutral in her expressions however in her mind she was disappointed. “Then stand up and treat me as an equal.”  
“With all due respect the Quel’dorei left the Kaldorei thousands of years when you were gone. You have returned and after the Gift our leaders all decided that we should be one elven people. We serve you, queen Azshara, light of a thousand moons, daughter of Elune. Command us and we will obey.” Azshara step in arms range of the ranger general.  
“Look into my eyes Sylvanas, look at me.” Sylvanas slowly lifted her head.  
“Now stand up and embrace me.”  
“Your highness?”  
Azshara embraced Sylvanas. “When Richard and Paradrona freed me of my nightmare you became my family as well.”

 

A city emerged at the horizon. It was under construction. Auchindoun was a mausoleum for interring the dead only for the Dreanei. Now it was mostly rebuild it was a resting place for all pure souls now. As Azshara and her sentinels approached the entrance a massive robotic guardian activated. As it stood tall in front of the group it spoke.  
“Only those with a pure soul may enter the holy Auchindoun. Identify yourself.” Azshara stepped forwards.  
“I am Azshara of the Kaldorei. I am here to visit a friend.”  
Azshara was interrupted by a Draenei that was panting. “I am sorry queen Azshara we are still rebuilding. I was helping out leaving my post to this guardian robot. You alone are allowed to enter this sanctum.”  
Cordesa rushed forwards and protested. “The daughter of Elune shall not go unescorted.”  
Azshara waved her protest away. “I thank you for your concerns my brave captain however I can venture alone. Wait here and enjoy these gardens that now grow here in a long time. I have a letter to deliver. I feel the presence of a dear friend.”  
The Night Elf sentinel stepped back and nodded. “Very well Azshara we will pray to the Mother Moon for your save return.”  
The guard assured Cordesa. “Rest assured captain. No harm shall come to queen Azshara for she is pure and foremost the closest friend of the Entwined Souls. We give our lives to keep her save.”

Cordesa was still worried as she saw Azshara walk the stairs and into the building. As Azshara walked through the large halls the people stopped their activities as they sensed who walked by. One priest rushed in front of her.  
“Queen Azshara forgive me. I am Jando. Do you wish to see the resting place of the Entwined Souls? Our High Priestess is working there as we speak. You are walking in the right direction however let me escort you.” Jando escorted her to an alcove that deviated from the others they passed. Azshara saw Ishanah working on a decoration on the floor and was amused.  
“I didn’t know you were gifted with floor decorations Ishanah?” As Jando left them alone Ishanah stood up.  
“Welcome to this memorial of the Entwined Souls queen Azshara.” Azshara was admiring the floor Ishanah had made over the weeks. In one scene she saw the Entwined Souls in the center surrounded by the forces of good and evil. In another she saw them pictured glowing surrounded by only the forces of good. At another she saw the people healed, changed and kneeling in humility. However the Entwined Souls were missing. Azshara whispered.  
“Scenes of the Gift.” It brought her sorrow as she staggered. Ishanah caught her.  
“Majesty.” Azshara thanked Ishanah.  
“It is wonderful, you have done a wonderful job Ishanah. However what is this scene?” Azshara pointed at a small scene. Ishanah swallowed. It depicted the High Priestess declining a hand of the Entwined Souls remaining humble before them. At another scene in the circle decoration she was all alone in tears at the field were Richard and Paradrona dematerialized. The next scene was back at her temple now standing desperate grasping what appeared to be the ghost images of the Entwined Souls. Ishanah had finished the center of the small decoration with herself with her eyes closed.  
“With this I want to send a message to all that come here by depicting my one sin.” Azshara was wandering.  
“What is that Ishanah?” The Draenei was taking her time.  
“They tried so hard to be my friend and I just kept my distance to refer them. Richard many times surprise visited me however I never had visited them once. Now they are gone and I cannot tell them how much I loved them as friends. Cherish your friends and let them know you love them. That is my message here.” Ishanah pointed her arm to the memorial.  
“They left no bodies yet that does not mean they cannot be honored here. Even during the constructions people have paid homage.” Azshara looked at the large alcove.  
“I will honor them too and bless this shrine with the love of my mother. This is a letter from Richard and Paradrona to you. I will be near if you need me. I sensed Phaluura has been here too recently. Where did she go?”  
Ishanah took the letter and laid it bedside her. “She is traveling to Shadowmoon Valley in hope to find Embaari Village. Being here became too much. Phaluura personally has cut every stone you see here. She created crystals to show them for all their friends. Bailien provided the Knights Devastation colors. It was hard for him however he is as strong as his parents.”  
Azshara reassured Ishanah. “Bailien and Gwendalora were fine the last time I saw them. All keep a watch on them so that it remains like that. I thank you Ishanah for caring. Read this letter Ishanah.”  
Ishanah held her breath as she continued laying down stones. “What… what is it?”  
“It is a letter Ishanah from the Entwined Souls to you.”  
Ishanah continued with her work. Azshara lowered herself next to Ishanah and presented her the letter again. “Take it.”  
Ishanah still continued the decoration on the floor. “Azshara… read it to me?”  
“But Ishanah? This is private it was only meant for you alone. You can read it when you feel like it Ishanah.” Ishanah looked Azshara in the eyes.  
“No please read it to me. I do not have the courage to ever read it on my own.”  
“No Ishanah I cannot do that.” Azshara raised herself.  
Ishanah grabbed Azshara’s arm. “I bag of you Azshara take the letter and read it to me.”  
Azshara hesitated.  
“Very well Ishanah if that is what you truly want.” Slowly Azshara opened the scroll hoping Ishanah would change her mind. Ishanah did not make any attempt to stop Azshara so she started to read.

 

Dear Ishanah,  
Richard wanted to visit you before this came between it. He was eager to help you because you are always so busy. The thing we enjoyed was your hospitality. We every time had to break that barrier you have and make you feel at ease. To me that is why you never have come to us voluntarily. Your soul is pure, kind and shy. You have a status to maintain just like Azshara does on Azeroth. With the end of the war your heart felt at peace and you were able to enjoy the tranquility between the Orcs and the Draenei. This letter is a reminder that our friends and family are your friends and family. They shall reach out to you so please do not pull up that barrier.  
Not all are like Richard that discard protocol like he does to make you feel happy. The light you shine is bright. Your healing powers were far greater than mine. Even when you instructed me I wasn’t able to match it. My soul must be too turbulent.  
There is one special place we would like you to go. You must know the place were Richard scratched your tail ring when he grabbed your wiggling tail once. Enjoy the light that comes through the leaves of the tree you two planted. You are the faith on Dreanor.  
We love you Ishanah, be well.

 

Ishanah was done laying the pieces. Then she threw herself on the ground and cried. Azshara dropped the scroll and rushed to Ishanah’s side and laid her hands on Ishanah’s shoulders.  
“Ishanah I am here for you.” Ishanah crawled up and placed a hand on Azshara’s hand. After a while Ishanah stopped. “Azshara I want to take you to that spot to see the light they meant.”  
“Ishanah that is your place not mine.” A smile shined on Ishanah.  
“No Azshara every one of our family I will take there when they will visit me.”

 

Azshara wandered through an area where the sun didn’t shine only the moon. The Draenei were surprised to see a small band of Night Elves. When they recognized queen Azshara they understood. Gholath was an Orc that had served under Phaluura. He rushed to the Draenei and had kneeled down to Phaluura. Phaluura pulled him up.  
“You fought under me. I told you then and I tell you now. We are equal. What brings you here?”  
“The queen of the Kaldorei is approaching from the west. I thought you wanted to know.”  
“Queen Azshara I see. Thanks old friend.”  
Phaluura walked in the direction of Azshara who was surprised to see her friend jump the fences that housed cattle. Azshara spread her arms to Phaluura and embraced her firmly.  
“Azshara it is good to see you again.” Phaluura broke down in tears and almost squeezed the air out Azshara’s longs.  
“It is alright Phaluura let it all out again.” Suddenly Phaluura stopped and looked in Azshara’s eyes.  
“I feel something of Richard. I am no magician but his touch I can feel.” Azshara let go and presented Phaluura with a scroll. The anxious paladin hastily opened the container and opened the letter.

 

Hi Phala,  
you’re my oldest friend on Azeroth in the figure of speech. The one friend I felt closest with beside Para and Azshara. I am sorry I am the reason of your misery. What we are about to do will only pile up on that for you. I know you inside out not only as a friend but also as a soldier. Never forget that you are close to me and that our home is your home. If you need someone they will be there for you. You must keep strong and I know you will prevail.  
Your courtesy stone I kept close and when I was reborn it was with me again. Now I have given it to Azshara. She knows what the stone means for me so rest assured she will treasure it as she does my, Para’s and your memories.  
I was glad the war on Dreanor didn’t change who you were when we first met. Or all the other conflicts we were in. Guess you and me are alike. You remained cheerful no matter what and with good hopes. After Para and I are gone you must be like that to inspire and give hope to others. Guess all our friends will have to lean on each other. When I think of you I picture your smile back on Azuremyst Isle when you took me to our home at Azure Watch. That neighbor sure was driven mad by us. You think he has forgiven us? Those were some of the best chapters in my life that we were together. You will have new ones and they will be great no doubt. I am missing your ways already writing this letter to you. Stay strong Phala.  
Para and I love you, farewell.

 

Phaluura lowered the scroll and embraced Azshara. Her cries were loud and carried over the plane. The Draenei, Orcs and Azshara’s Night Elves didn’t know how to respond. Some kneeled down and started to pray. Cordesa and her sentinels started to sing silently. Phaluura cried so long that even Azshara was in tears. 

 

“They wrote to the Mother Moon as well?” The High Priestess folded her hands.  
“Yes Tyrande I need you to empty the Temple. Do I look beautiful mistress?” Tyrande nodded.  
“You are like the goddess herself, breathtaking.” The sentinels, priestesses and visitors left the Night Elves holy ground. Azshara took the letter meant for Elune in her hand. A light beam hit the Temple and a big explosion was heard as green smoke escaped and light came out of every opening of the temple. As the smoke disappeared the queen of the Star Children entered the Temple of the Moon. Tyrande started to sing and soon was followed by her priestesses.  
Azshara had walked up the ramp to a higher plateau in the temple.  
“Mother I am glad to bring my dearest of all friends’ last words to you.” A more tranquil feeling was sensed outside the temple.  
“Azshara my beautiful daughter…” Elune stretched out her hand to accept the letter.  
“… I thank you.” Elune was a little wrestles. The light normally was always constant. Now it pulsated so all the people started to pray to support their Mother Moon.

 

Dear Elune.  
I hope you are not offended that I always address you like this. Your ways are like mine so I considered you always as a friend and not as a goddess. Perhaps I should have asked you if you needed a friend. You seemed as lonely as was that with your daughter. One question lingered in my head of why you weren’t there for Azshara so long ago. As if you were somewhere else. I know you love her as do I and Para.  
What Para and I are going to do will hurt her. I hate that but it needs to be done. I am so sorry I am creating an emptiness in her heart. Cherish your daughter in our stead. Please watch over her because we will not be there anymore. I do not know why you had a special feeling for me. You must be affected as well. It is part of the pain we inflict on our family and friends. It is not much but we hope your memory of us is enough to sooth your pain. It is all we can do.  
I am not sure if you know where we are going. I will give you one last smile when we’re done writing to the moon. Perhaps you have heard me whisper to you. Take care of Azshara as she will care for others and for you. I love you too Elune my most distant friend in the night sky. You must picture me smiling while I am writing this.  
Para and I say farewell. 

 

Azshara saw how tears were rolling over the moon goddess cheeks as Elune closed the letter.  
“Azshara come here.” Azshara was surprised. Elune took Azshara in her maternal embrace as she could hear her mother whisper in her ears.  
“I promise you Richard I will watch over my daughter as she will watch over me.” Now Azshara started to weep as well.  
“I have always been there for the tranquility of all. For the first time I am the one that needs support my daughter. Will you help me my beautiful Azshara?”  
“I will do what you ask of me Elune.”  
“Then let us connect and share the memories of my beloved Richard and Paradrona.”

 

Outside the priestesses calmed down and continued their harmonious signing. Elune returned to the heavens as Azshara shortly after came walking outside. Tyrande rushed in front of her.  
“The Mother Moon, Azshara how is she doing? We felt her distress. Is she going to be alright?” Azshara placed her hand on Tyrande.  
“My dearest of friends left my mother sad when they left. She knew Richard loved her too as he did me. We exchanged memories to strengthen our hope. Hope that they still might come back to us.” Azshara looked at the moon. “I am here for you mother.”

 

Azshara sat on her bed with her knees lifted up and wrapped with her arms. Her eyes stared at a scroll floating in the middle of her chamber. It was the last letter to be read. Azshara was the last one. Months had gone by yet she still hadn’t found the courage. It was Chrystine that walked in. The scroll was made invisible to all. However Chrystine felt something from the middle of the room and knew what it was.  
“When will you read it?”  
Azshara was surprised. “Chrystine how?”  
Chrystine always responded in her calm way. “Azshara you may use one of the most powerful of magic’s to shroud things. You cannot hide Richard’s message from me. As you have been there for me I am here for you. You cannot hide your sadness from me my queen.”  
“Chrystine…”  
Chrystine used her abilities and broke the spell taking the scroll and joined Azshara on the bed. Azshara opened the scroll. As soon as she saw Richard’s handwriting she dropped the scroll and sought comfort. Chrystine embraced her sister. Azshara took courage and tried again. 

 

My beautiful friend Azshara.  
We love you dearly so it is hard for us to leave you permanently. I am sorry for bringing you sadness for you already have endured so much of it. The first time when I heard of your story I felt a connection. The first time I saw you in your Naga form I felt the warmth deep within you. The first time your beautiful inside showed on your outside I witnessed your glorious smile. That is how I remember you in my mind. When Para and I are gone I wish to believe you still have that same smile. Promise me Azshara you will remain happy. I want you to be happy Azshara. Perhaps it would have been better if we stayed away from you…  
Thunder cracked through the sky as Azshara levitated above her bed with primal energy curling around her. She breathed heavenly while Chrystine encouraged Azshara to continue reading.  
…but that would be like a night without the moon at the sky. I beg your forgiveness of what we are about to do. For harmony it is the right thing to do. The benefits outweigh the loss. I got a bad feeling for asking this of you. Elune will be affected as all our friends and family. Watch over them keep them happy? Damn this guilt. I just know you will be hurt most of all. Perhaps if you hate me…  
Azshara again lost control as she shouted loud in freight.  
“Never Richard.” Chrystine had to try harder to calm Azshara down.  
…it might be easier. Once again that is not possible. I do not want to take away the thing you live for. I can only comfort you with the fact that our echo will resonate in your memories. Our friends and families will need you as you will need them. The time has come to say goodbye. As we will leave this place I will give you one last hug. It will give me strength to protect you. You already probably know what is going on. Good thing you do not know what do with the feelings so we can do what needs to be done. Para and I say farewell, and we love you.  
Live well and happy.

 

The scroll dropped out of Azshara’s hands as she fell crying in Chrystine’s comforting embrace. Leathery wings broke the silence as Hesriana crashed into Azshara’s private chambers.  
“Azshara? We are here for you.” Azshara was surprised.  
“Hesriana, what do you mean? I…” Then Azshara felt it. Azshara stood up and pulled Hesriana up as she walked to the balcony. In the rain Azshara behold all of her friends down in the park.  
Phaluura waved form the distance. Bailien nodded kindly. Incursia with a faint smile sniffed. Even Elune’s image was shortly visible above them. Alathena went down on one knee as Vathearina pulled her up again.  
Azshara felt Hesriana had embraced her left arm as Chrystine placed her hands on Azshara’s right arm.  
“As you were there for us we are here for you Azshara.”  
Azshara’s tears of happiness dripped from her face as she talked and the rain stopped. “Richard and Paradrona you are in my heart and I will never let you go.”


	23. Queen Azshara's Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains some gore.

The moon shined on the blue roof tiles of the queen’s palace. The warm summer breeze made her come to the balcony to oversee her city. As her eyes moved past the ponds and the tree houses they finally stopped glaring at the moon. Her mind dwindled. The sun started to rise above the trees. Sunrise in the old days meant for her people it was the time to sleep for the day. Interaction with other races changed that. Still nocturnal they had learned to have activities during the day. The first and last love of the queen had loved the rising and setting of the sun due the bright colors that changed the view of the landscape. A handmaiden slowly kneeled beside her queen and enjoyed the sunrise in secret with her.  
“Azshara the royal bed awaits your divine appearance for today’s rest.” Azshara turned to her.  
“My darling Chrystine I shall lay myself to rest. You and everyone are dismissed.”  
“Shall I remain a little longer to assist you?” Azshara looked at the bed and into her chambers.  
“No thank you sister.” Her comforting hand touched the handmaiden’s hair as she looked at her bodyguards.  
“Sentinels?” A sound was heard in the chamber of the warrior priestesses of placing one knee to the ground.

 

The Night Elf civilization consisted out of a larger population of woman. This also merged with the fact that most man practiced druidism and slumbered to aid the deity She of the Dreaming in her domain, the Emerald Dream. A shift in time in the Emerald Dream was changed by a friend of She of the Dreaming. Ysera agreed with the reasoning of Richard who used the knowledge of the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and her husband the Arch druid Malfurion Stormrage.  
After the War of the Ancients Night Elf druids were allowed to help Ysera in the Emerald Dream. Left alone for ten thousands of years Tyrande had become harsher and due that had made some mistakes her former self wouldn’t had made. When the Entwined Souls heard about that history Richard visited Ysera. The green dragon Aspect was more than willing to listen to her mortal friend. The time away from their loved ones who remained in the real world was shortened. The green dragon wanted one thing in return. Richard once every moon cycle had to be by her side in the Emerald Dream beside the visits he already made to his old friend.  
The sentinels where fighting priestesses of the Sisterhood of the Moon. When Azshara and her Highborne were changed back from Naga to Night Elves the sentinels took over the guard duties of the queen. This ensured amplifying the Mother Moon’s protection over Azshara. The priestesses had proven to remain on the Mother Moon’s path even when charmed. The sentinels in the queen’s chamber listened to the daughter of Elune.  
“You may leave as well for today.”  
With a hesitation one spoke. “Your highness we shall not be able to guard your divinity.”  
“The palace has a protective barrier that shall be enough. Thank you Te’ala” The sentinel knew about the barrier that was placed by the aspects and had faith in its capabilities.  
“Very well Azshara as you wish.” As the sentinels closed the doors Azshara walked to her bed and sat down. Yet she did not go to sleep. Her thoughts dwindled again. A silent whisper left her full lips.  
“Richard…”

 

It had been three decades when the Entwined Soul’s had left the world with their Gift. Never their Soul’s would return. Azshara denied that thought to herself and all in her presence never spoke of it. Azshara squeezed her eyes as one tear escaped.  
“You two will return to me.” Her hands brushed the bed as she stood up. Her spells casts were less visible during the day. After her chanting the casts increased and a floating silver orb was created in front of her. She gazed into the orb.  
“Ancient times of distant past show me what once was. In the times of long ago, reveal queen Azshara as ruler when madness was once her own.” In the visualization it had turned her in a selfish seductive manipulating temptress. Energies started to whirl around the orb and brought history to live. As the orb had gone the queen was almost a live spectator. Azshara had summoned a horrible chapter in her live. Azshara watched the scene unravel.

 

The queen lay on her bed. The sun had set and the moon rose over her city. A dark magic was at work in the Highborne tower of the councilor Xavius. Azshara had spurred her Highborne to dig into magic’s. Her entrusted councilor once lived to serve his cast the Highborne and did everything to elevate their queen over her people ensuring the Highborne to be her favorites. The queen of the Kaldorei became more and more isolated from the people she wanted to be with unable to display her Mother Moon’s ways. Orchestrating everything around his queen changed Xavius. All that saw the queen where enchanted by her looks although she never took advantage of it until she and her few friends would be charmed. Things were not to the queen’s liking as she always was overprotected by her Highborne. The councilor had always worked to please her and keeping the Highborne in power. However he became ambitious and wanted to make the queen feel that she was above her people more so it was easier to make her more perceptive of his counseling.

 

His sorcerers were using magic’s while the city slept. Xavius joined them and an invisible spell was cast over the palace. That night the queen woke up.  
“Good evening my friends…?” She sat in her bed and smiled at lady Vashj. However when she had pushed aside her sheet the spell took effect. Azshara changed. She grew taller in size and devious in her behavior.  
“Sweet lady Vashj if you want to remain my most favorite handmaiden you will take away my sheets when I wake up.” For some reason the handmaiden wasn’t alarmed a she herself was changed as well.  
“Yes my queen right away my queen.” Vashj hastily pulled the sheet away and brought Azshara her slippers. Vathearina came with a comb.  
“Azshara how would you like to have your hair?” Lady Vathearina by a single thought from Azshara was smacked on the ground.

 

Azshara gasped in repulsion and brought a hand to her mouth. Her other hand reached the image of the handmaiden.  
“Vathearina I am so sorry what had become over me?” Azshara breathed heavily as she saw Vathearina struggling to suppress her pain inflicted by her close friend. The queen resented her actions.  
“If only I had fought stronger against my evil councilor. If only I had sensed things coming. Where were you mother?”

 

Lady Vathearina with pain tried to stand up. She felt her head and wiped away the blood that came from her nose. Demetria had picked up the comb and started to attend her queen’s hair.  
“What hairstyle does my queen desire for today?” Lady Vashj became jealous and hissed against Demetria. Azshara was giving it only a small thought.  
“Surprise me as long if it is magnificent. I wish to wear new garments that will go along with it.” Azshara had always worn a simple dress made of mooncloth that had a distant resemblance of a robe of the priestesses of the Moon. Queen Azshara’s behavior influenced her people. Just like the councilor they became more ambitious and arrogant. Although her people lived in prosperity the queen lived in pure luxury. Years came to past and no one was alarmed by the change of their queen or her Highborne. Their ways had already been too distant to be noticed. Considered to be the daughter of the Moon her authority was without question. Changes did happen. The prison in Azshara’s palace was actually being used.

 

Azshara swallowed as he saw one of her friends hadn’t been affected by the charm of her councilor. The handmaiden lived in fear each day for so long.  
“Mother give me strength. My poor Chrystine praise Elune you were not charmed. I am sorry for the pain you had to endure because of it. Why have you never told me this?” Deep in her thoughts Azshara knew. Chrystine had always been one of her few friends from childhood and always she placed everyone’s welfare above her own. After a moment of silence Azshara addressed a figure that had entered from the balcony. Without looking at her Azshara knew who it was.  
“Queen Alexstrazsa what brings you here?”  
“Hello my dear it wasn’t my intension to intrude and bring discomfort.” Azshara felt she gave a cold welcome. It was not meant. The queen was annoyed by her past acts.  
“I am sorry Alexstrasza you do not bring discomfort. I am reviewing my past. I never took the time.” Alexstrasza in her mortal form came from behind and placed hands on Azshara’s shoulders.  
“You had the intention to do it alone yet I am here to lighten your pain. Let us continue my friend.” Azshara nodded while Alexstrasza held her hand and the queen waved her hand to make the visualization continue.

 

In his search for power he came in contact with a being from another dimension. Xavius had created a small portal and without knowing what he faced listened to this voice. With promises the voice gained the trust of the councilor. Claiming to be a god Xavius was intrigued. He informed the queen of great powers to be obtained. The queen was most intrigued by a god that wanted to come to Azeroth. Queen Azshara condoled to keep on researching. When time passed in his research of the small portal Xavius became corrupted. More ambitious he even thought of making his queen his consort if the god would enter their world if Xavius would serve him. Much time passed as the portal grew exponential and then it was big enough for a demon to come through. Charmed by not only Xavius’s spell the monster from the portal had also used his charm. Lies of big rewards were made.

 

One horrific scene followed another. With the High Priestess of the Moon captured there was a chance to break the charm casted on Azshara and stop her madness. When Tyrande was freed and escaped all hope of regaining sanity was lost. Chrytine alone wasn’t strong enough in the ways of the Mother Moon. Azshara condoled the genocide of the people of Zin-Azshari. Picturing herself the wife of Sargeras while the murdering took place in her presence it was too late for her to be able to redeem. When the Sundering was at hand Azshara was in total disbelieve of the new god not coming. When water flooded into the palace and Sargeras’s spell had sieged Azshara’s madness had disappeared. In full disbelieve of what all had happened she reacted with a single move of her arm. A barrier was erected for her and her Highborne. It was too big to be maintained for long as the charms had taken their toll. Voices of the Old Gods tried to corrupt her thoughts and the Naga were born. Only to be freed with the help of the Entwined Souls ten thousand years later.

 

Alexstrasza cherished Azshara who had nothing but disbelieve in her eyes. The hate and death that she had been the cause of was too much. Her eyes followed Alexstrasza’s form from her belly to her eyes and softly spoke.  
“I have to know.” Alexstrasza was surprised as her hands cherished Azshara’s long silvery hair. With one thought of Azshara the visualizations were turned back as her voice was louder.  
“I got to know.” Alexstrasza saw how the events were turned back to the point where queen Azshara saw Archimonde enter through the portal. Azshara whispered again softly.  
“Richard can stop the madness that turned me in a seductive manipulating monster at even the most crucial moment. Please Richard save me from my mistake thinking anyone besides you was worthy of me.” Azshara bit her lip.

 

A third powerful demon had entered through the portal going by the name of Archimonde. As he was being introduced another portal opened out of nowhere. It was black surrounded by fire and a man fell out. Queen Azshara gasped as she saw this human finding his balance as he was eyeing the situation he was in. A big reptilian hand tried to grab them man’s head. He rolled away almost knocking over a couple of robed elves of some sort that stood a bit taller than him. One with black eyes waved his hands cursing. The man grabbed him as one of the demons was casting a spell. The spell hit Xavius who was now in agony. Richard ran to the exit.  
Not assuming to survive his behavior was to at least die trying. He stood in front of Azshara. The human wanted get around her while she stared at him breathless. With haste he grabbed and moved around her. She started to shrink in size to his height. He was taken by surprise and came to a conclusion.  
“What the hell? I am going to die anyway.” He held her tighter and kissed her full on the lips. He gently let go and smiled.  
“Now to face death.” As he ran away he felt her hand grabbing his. His surprise turned to a smile looking at her as she moved with him. When his attention turned to where he was running he faced Azshara’s demon bodyguards. Richard pushed Azshara far behind him as he was trying to figure out how they both could escape. As a blade swept down he jumped up evading the slash. With no weapon of his own the only thing he could do was to out run.

 

From the portal chamber dog like demons emerged. Quickly Richard wanted to grab Azshara’s hand hoping to run to a better place to fight or flee. He saw the bodyguards flying through the air. He didn’t know what Azshara was saying however he received them as kind words. Azshara raised her arms. A strong wind rushed through the palace as all demons where thrown back into the portal from which they came. The demons bounced against walls and scrapped over the floors towards their own dimension. Richard felt the wind drop and saw Azshara stretch out her hand. Richard returned to Azshara with a warm smile she had given him and took her hand. Queen Azshara pulled him towards her and started to kiss him passionately.  
Richard wanted to let go only to be stopped by Azshara. With a gesture he pointed to the room with the portal. Her hand touched his face.  
“I am sorry my love we must first end this madness. Stay with me my love.” Azshara with an angry look at the portal made it collapse with a wave of her arm. All this time Azshara did not let go of Richard’s hand while he was checking out the place. Sorceress stood over the shriveled and burned corps of the councilor Xavius. Captain Varo’then marched in with his guards and kneeled down.  
“Is everything alright light of a thousand moons?”  
“Yes loyal captain. I hope you too have felt that a spell was lifted?”  
“Yes your majesty.”  
“Good that means others will awaken from the evil that made us commit monstrosities.” Queen Azshara turned to Richard who was just admiring her beauty. He had never seen someone with a violet skin, silver hair or golden eyes that reflected moonlight.  
“My husband freed us thus saving us from who knows of what danger lay ahead.” The queen caressed his face before looking back to the captain.  
“Take these sorcerers and throw them in that miserable prison. Also I want this tower no this entire palace torn down. It is a momentum prison of vanity, arrogance and madness. Your humble queen and her king shall take their leave to Suramar and see the construction of a new palace, one close to the people. However first I have to perform my mother’s ways. I hope it will be in time.”

 

Outside a huge plunge took control of the Well of Eternity. It’s water spew high into the air and scattered into a cloud that dispersed over the city. All that had died a few days ago miraculous came to live. After an hour of chanting Azshara heavenly breathing and sweating fell in Richards’s arms. The queen’s handmaiden that was closest to the queen had come in and had placed herself humble on the floor. Chrystine was on her knees staring in humility with a restrained smile. When her eyes drifted to Richard her cheeks darkened. This did not stay unnoticed from her queen. Queen Azshara in her maddened state would most likely have executed her handmaiden out of jealousy and arrogance. But Azshara was herself again.  
“Chrystine does the presence of my husband make you blush?”  
“Forgive me my queen most divine one.” Chrystine who was away when Xavius spell casted his evil generations ago still was cautious. This was soon over.  
“Chrystine that is not the way to address you friend now is it?” A couple of tears out of joy touched the white marble floor.  
“My majesty my Azshara you are happy again. All thanks to this stranger I owe him your happiness.” Her hands touched her face suppressing her full emotions. Vashj and the other handmaidens had also shown up.  
“Azshara are you alright who is that person?” Azshara’s arms wrapped around Richard who didn’t understand one word they said. Frankly he didn’t mind seeing others happy.  
“Ladies we are going to the Temple of the Moon in Suramar.” Azshara looked in Richard’s eyes, blushed and smiled.  
“We are going to get married.” As the queen walked with Richard to her gardens a thought went through her mind. Azshara wanted to change her clothes to show Richard who she really was. With a thought her clothes were shredded from her amazing body. A pure white cloth flew towards her. As it whirled around Azshara it changed into her old familiar white dress. She now was her full old self again. Now placing her hands behind his head she closed her eyes and meditated. Richard and she started to glow.

 

“You are a very warm person can I ask you to go out sometimes with me? We can see where it will lead? You don’t understand a word I am saying so I can ask you anything.” Richard smiled and had a chuckle. He was stunned when she answered.  
“Yes my love and much more. We are going to get married with the blessing of my Mother Moon. What is your name?”  
“Richard my beautiful Azshara.” Azshara blushed and looked down as a bright blue light blinded Richard. Before Richard knew it he found himself in front of an ancient temple. Priestesses came out and kneeled down before their queen. The High Priestess said a prayer as a way of greeting the daughter of Elune.  
“Azshara how may we serve you?” Dejahna never had seen Azshara smile let alone blushing. “Mistress, please stand up you are embarrassing me in front of my husband.” Dejahna looked at the man besides Azshara and chanted a spell. The thought of Azshara deviating from the Mother Moon’s path had brought her sorrow. Now this unknown stranger had turned it around. Looking up it almost seemed like someone shined a light on him from the sky. His eyes were nearly blinded and it took him time to adjust his sight to the night. The High Priestess was on her knees again. After her chant to the moon she stood up.  
“Please Azshara follow me.”

The temple was emptied and only Richard and Azshara went inside. A very bright moonlight hit the temple and it came out of every opening. Inside Richard’s eyes where protected by a spell placed by Azshara. His thoughts dwindled to the moment he came through the portal only an hour ago. It was going from something bad to something completely good. As if going from a nightmare to a dream. Azshara already made him tranquil. Now a new entity stood before them that amplified the sensation. A warm voice addressed him.  
“Richard I am honored for you saving my only daughter from evil. Now you stand both before me I gladly give my blessing for your eternal bond in marriage.” Azshara laid her head on Richard’s shoulder while rubbing his arm with her hand.  
“My love is for all that deserve it. My inner and physical love that is only meant for one is you Richard, my husband.” Richard felt he was supposed to say something however poetry was not his thing. He just blurred things out like he always did. “What you said goes for me to. Righteousness shall lead me to where I am needed. My path shall always return to you giving my inner and physical love only to you, my wife.” While Richard smiled Azshara blushed. She felt a hand gently lift her chin. When their eyes met Richard leaned to her face and kissed Azshara in the presence of a goddess sealing their marriage.  
“My children I am with you always, watching over you. Guide my people and show them prosperity and tranquility, live a happy live.”

 

Alexstrasza saw the tears flow down Azshara’s cheeks. Slowly the movements stopped and the orb that projected the images dissolved in the air. Azshara turned to face the queen of the dragons.  
“Who knows what the world would have looked like? Even in the heat of the moment Richard would save me. He stopped my madness. My weakness let to unimaginable sorrow. Paradrona must know that she is a very lucky girl that Richard fell in love with her. I cannot explain the connection between the three of us. When they will return my happiness will continue.” The dragon queen again touched Azshara’s silvery hair and was lost in her thoughts. Then her gaze took the time to find Azshara’s golden eyes.  
“Azshara. For mortals it would seem I intruded into your private domain without even alerting your guards. You gave even more for showing your personal desirers. You are a true friend to me. I can only hope you feel the same and care for me as I want to care for you. I too on many occasions sought out a reality where things had taken another course of circumstances.” Alexstrasza looked at the rays of the sun penetrating the canopy and enter only a few inches into the chamber.  
“We shall enter one of the few visions of where Richard would be my husband.” Azshara gasped. Yet curious Azshara remained calm and let Alexstrasza conjure her spells letting another scenario take shape.

 

The second invasion of the planet Azeroth with Archimonde as the leader of the Burning Legion had taken place successfully. Nordrassil was destroyed and Kalimdor was in ashes. Archimonde set his gaze to the Eastern Kingdoms. In less than a year his forces had almost decimated the races overseas as well. Only a few dragons still offered resistance and as rumors had it a band of mortals. The dragons under the leadership of the dragon queen had located the demon that orchestrated death and destruction with delight. The army he led had engaged the last dragons on Azeroth. Archimonde had set his sight on the big red dragon among the small band of dragons and started to conjure.

 

Alexstrasza was besieged by a good feeling as she was high in sky ready to counter attack. Although she was taken by surprise of someone landing on her back she felt a righteous soul. An armored knight was dispelling curses that were laid on her. Soon after he casted a spell on himself and before the queen of the red dragon flight could bestow her gratitude the knight had jumped of and plummeted towards Archimonde. In flight the knight casted his spells and a massive blinding light struck down from the heavens taking the demon off guard as a shock surged through him of pain. When he thought he was master of the situation he saw that the knight had already gutted his thought be impregnable skin. Moments later his head rolled with still the disbelieve expression on his face. The knight in no time was followed by Orcs that were freed from their corruption. Now they fought against their own blood lusted kind and demons alike to help free Azeroth. The small band swept over of what was left of the forces of the Burning Legion who were in disarray. Finally after a long battle the victory horn was blown.

 

The Aspect of She that is Life descended to thank her knight. However he was given a mount by his unlikely soldiers and gave chase over the battlefield. Alexstrasza took flight again and followed him. In the distance she saw him stop in the tree line kneeling beside a human wizard. He closed the eyes of the woman and said a prayer.  
The Orc shaman who had tried to keep her alive spoke. “Warchief I have failed to keep her alive however she lived long enough to see you victorious.”  
The knight took a deep breath. “Find peace in the light and get united with your prince. You have been a true friend Jaina Proudmoore.”  
Alexstrasza wanted to let herself be heard but was interrupted by a shouting Orc that approached. “My lord we have located the portal master.”  
Thinking they all would have died fighting the Burning Legion’s leader and his army group they had regrouped to fight the last threat to Azeroth. The knight rose from his kneeling position and shouted his order.  
“To arms we ride once more and by luck we can end it permanently. Deploy.” On the field the last remaining human wizards had created three portals in which the last remaining forces of liberated Orcs, Dwarfs, Trolls and humans were let to a new battlefield. When the small army had gone through queen Alexstrasza used her magic’s to widen the portals and letting her dragons follow.

 

There was a long battle commencing. The entry port of the Burning Legion was destroyed and Azeroth’s forces only had to fight to survive the remnants. The dragons gave their support only to see a few warriors alive when the battle had ended. They all stood around their leader. Alexstrasza landed near them and felt someone’s life in a weakened state. With haste she used her powers of life. The knight’s helmet was being removed.

 

Azshara’s voice was loud and scared. Alexstrasza tried to calm her down as the vision continued.  
“He is alright Azshara when he arrived on Azeroth it was Jaina who found him when half of the Eastern Kingdome’s laid in turmoil. Instead of killing the blood lusted Orcs they defeated he was patient and was able to have them gain their true will. Unlike myself in that timeline my heart hadn’t be as forgiving as his. With this the last remaining forces were able to keep on fighting replenishing some forces lost with the freed Orcs to join his ranks. The Burning Legion at their end made their last push and they had lost when Richard’s army saved mine.”

 

The loud concerning voice of Alexstrasza spew fire. First shocked of the fire the knight jumped up and soon opened his eyes.  
“I am still alive. Give me my sword and shield I can still fight.” A Dwarf looked up at the human.  
“My lord, the war is over, you lead us to victory.” The knight staggered and was helped by someone thought to be the last Night Elf alive.  
“Thank you Alathena.” He oversaw the battle field.  
“Glory befalls to all men and women who lived or died that were willing to risk it all for freedom.”  
“We are glorious my lord we can rebuild.” Richard still looked sad. He stared at the bodies that lay everywhere. The lands were scourged, trees were ablaze and smoke was seen as far as the horizon.  
“Let us honor the fallen and those that lost their kin.” He took a deep breath.  
“We are strong. Assemble all that still can fight. Order must be restored. It must be prevented that the few that might have survived turn on each other for food or any other reason that might lead to more sadness in this wake.” The warriors around him started to kneel down.  
“We are ready for your commands… my king.” The knight was shocked. The human was tired of having his men and women addressing him with lord. Now they wanted him to be more he waved that responsibility away wanting to remain a simple soldier.  
“I am not a king. This world shall remain at peace as long of we are all equal and work together. Gather representatives of all races that still are alive. Let a new city arise at this place where all shall work as one. This will be a place that shall bring prosperity to all.” A Dwarf already saw construction.  
“What shall we name it my lord?” Richard stared at the red dragon in front of him and smiled.  
“With all your consent I wish to name it Theramore. My friend spoke of a city she had built to bring the species together so we would stand united against the threat that invaded Azeroth. In your memory Jaina, we thank you. There is one last thing. Although not from this world I ask Thrall to represent the Orcs and Alathena shall be the city’s steward.” Alathena chocked and protested.  
“I decline Richard I know you. You want to be alone don’t feel guilty that you lost everyone. Please don’t leave me I beg of you.”  
“Alathena you must be protected as the last of your kind.” Alathena cried. Richard placed a comforting hand on her head as she had embraced his legs. As he tried to comfort her Richard gave an order to his comrades in arms.  
“Have a tent put up for the details of the rebuilt.” Now Richard addressed the Aspect that stood tall over the group casting a shadow against the sun that finally shined again through the thick clouds.  
“Queen Alexstrasza we’re honored that you were by our side today. I hope you will send a representative as well. In these times mortal and immortal alike must stand beside each other until life is restored to normal. That will be a long time from now I am afraid. We’re a bit under staffed so to speak.” Alexstrasza was joined by the few dragons that were left. She lowered her head towards Richard and brushed against him.  
“My sweet knight I have one of my flight who would be honored and interested.”

 

The day passed as leaders were appointed and constructions started. Riders spread out to bring the news to the corners of Azeroth. Richard was about to depart on his own to leave matters to run their cause. The blue dragon Tarecgosa was saying goodbye to her friend when the queen of the dragons landed next to them. The blue lowered her head in reverence. Richard greeted the red dragon as well. Alexstrasza’s head came close to Richard for him to lay his hand on her snout.  
“Please Richard don’t create distance between the two of us.” Puzzled he frowned.  
“Fly with me Richard I wish to exchange pleasantries.” Staring at his horse he now looked at Tarecgosa.  
“Are you willing my friend?”  
“For you always.” Alexstrasza raised her head.  
“No Tarecgosa you shall remain here to watch over the one called Alathena.” The blue dragon lowered her head in submission.  
“I will make my leave take care of yourself on your travel Richard.” Tarecgosa quickly brushed her snout against Richard who was knocked of his horse. Hastily Tarecgosa took flight in search of Alathena. Alexstrasza had a light giggle.  
“You have made a dragon friend that is quite unique especially as revered as she is from the blue dragon flight. Mount me and we can start our journey.” The large dragon lowered her body and Richard used his agility to climb on her back. As soon as she felt he was ready her massive wings flapped. Lift was established and Alexstrasza’s speed accelerated exponentially. 

 

In the moonlight her sight was better than other species. From the new build gate she had followed Richard in seclusion. A tear dropped of her face from under her hood. She watched a big shadow fly away from her location. After a while she turned her night saber around.  
“May the Mother Moon guide you back to me my friend. I will be lonely without you.” A dragon walked up to her.  
“You shall not be alone Alathena.”

 

On a remote field on a mountain range the most magnificent of her kind landed. With a watchful eye she gently lowered her body for her rider to dismount without a chance of hurting him. Richard stared around to see a piece of Azeroth untouched by devastation. In the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow. Before he knew it Alexstrasza had curled around him. The warmth of her dragon body relaxed Richard and he soon fell asleep. It was long ago when he slept peacefully. Before the sun was about to rise she gently rubbed her snout against him.  
“Richard you have got to wake up and enjoy the first sunrise with me.” Eyelids slowly opened and Richard gazed at the distance seeing the night sky make way for the day light. The first rays of the sun warmed his smile as he stretched himself out.  
“Thank you Alexa. Let us enjoy this together.” When the sun was above the hills Richard turned to look into the eyes of Alexstrasza. She knew of what was to come and avoided his stare lowering her head.  
“You brought me here not only for a beautiful sunrise at a quiet place. What is it you would like to ask of me?” Richard smiled at her bashful behavior and laid his hand on her neck.  
“Ask of me what you desire. Your heart is the warmest that I felt since I have been here. You are the Life-binder so let us see what I can do for you. Alexstrasza’s head rose with courage and now she looked at him.  
“Dear Richard my love. I wish you to be my husband.” The human who had crossed his arms listening to the dragon’s request sat frozen staring to the sunset with wide open eyes. Blinded he tried to look at her.  
“Let me continue before you answer. I am a dragon that is as feared as respected and above all I am the queen of our kind. I have two consorts left in life who I love so dear. All my dragons that died shall be in my memory forever. Richard you are the first and last mortal in my heart that I wish to be beside me. It is your soul that warms mine. Your kind only has to love one special being. As a dragon I have more for the survival of my species. In my mortal form however I shall have one. You my love.” Silence fell as Richard was sunken deep in thoughts. He could run away. He could bluntly decline. Both those choices would hurt the dragon’s feelings. She would never be his alone. She was crucial for the protection of the planet now. It would be a way he could be useful perhaps. The knight had a feeling she wouldn’t give up.

 

Alexstrasza became frightened afraid of being rejected. Afraid of losing the one she also held so dear after the war and being turned away. For her he was the mortal likeness of her being. He would be the only one mortal she would ever allow to be beside her. Never had she felt such feelings of anxiety for one person. There was something in their past… The dragon queen’s heart was about to burst and a sense of rejection could be read from her face. When Richard finally answered her heart raged.  
“It is true that my kind commits themselves to one partner. That is the way I like to see it. Your kind has many partners for you love them all equally. You reserve the same love for someone in your mortal form? I wonder what you will look like. Even if you turn in a scaled woman your heart shall be warm. If it will make you happy it will make me as well. I will take you as my wife.” He smiled at her as she changed to her apparently mortal form. No idea of what to aspect a beautiful elf with dragon horns merged before him. With a small step he reached to her. Alexstrasza smiled and fell in Richard’s arms. “My love this form shall be never someone else’s than yours.”

 

Azeroth was rebuild and life went on. Richard was kept young by Alexstrasza which was encouraged by Alathena who had a long life as well. It made Richard smile knowing it made his friends happy. The green dragon aspect had survived the onslaught and had returned to her sister. Ysera was taken fond of Richard. In his dreams she would often show him the Emerald Dream. For years it gave her strength to take on her role as guardian of her domain. Amazed one mortal had such impact she protested to her sister letting Richard sometimes venture alone. In secret she flew out to join him.

 

Korialstrasz was queen Alexstrasza’s favorite and youngest consort. He was always glad to see Richard visit his wife. He knew Richard made his queen most happy of all what made him happy. Great was his sorrow when he was the one to bring his queen the news that he found Richard dead. He entered the cave Richard had left only a day ago. With mixed feelings he finally entered to bring word. The queen of the dragons had cherished her eggs in the warm cave. Korialstrasz wasn’t in sight when he already sensed the mood change of his queen.  
“Korialstrasz what is wrong my love? What has upset you that you come here hesitant to enter?”  
“My queen I hate to see you in agony but I bare you terrible news. Please embrace yourself.” Knowing that his queen would be devastated by yet another loss of a loved one he tried to bring the news carefully. He had to do it so she could go to Richard.  
“Richard…” The red dragonqueen had come on all four legs and hissed.  
“What about my Richard?”  
“He has… died.” Alexstrasza roared fire and rushed to the exit of the cave and took flight. Her most favorite consort watched her already in the far distance when he had left the cave in pursuit.

Alexstrasza sensed Ysera in a remote area and headed that direction. Flying over hills a small forest came visible from the distance. With her gaze she saw a woman holding a knight. Once more an ear deafening roar escaped her mouth. Spewing her breath of life in midflight was her hope of still brining Richard to life. Life enhanced as flowers grew around the human yet Richard remained lifeless in Ysera’s arms. The dragon landed in front of the scene and lowered her head to brush Richard. He didn’t move from her action. She transformed and took Richard out of Ysera’s embrace. She of the Dreaming stood up looking around seeing the black dragons that had attacked her and Richard. Finally the green dragon in her mortal form closed her eyes again being in the waking and the sleeping world.  
“He saved me he gave his own life to protect me. He used himself as a shield keeping me from harm.” Alexstrasza could not be comforted by the heroic deed of her husband.

In the gardens of Theramore an excruciating noise of a big animal’s whining was heard. Alathena from her tower had grabbed her arms and rushed to see of what was happening. She saw her dragon friend almost as if wounded drag and tumbling through the cities gardens. The steward rushed down the stairs and readied her bow taking out the threat that was hurting the large blue dragon. Tarecgosa detected Alathena and moaned towards Alathena.  
“We must fly mortal. Hurry Alathena.”  
“Calm down Tarecgosa tell me what is wrong?” The dragon instead of explaining grabbed the Night Elf with care in her claws and took flight. The wind rushed past her face. To make her heard Alathena had to shout.  
“What has distressed you Tarecgosa?” The dragon squeezed her eyes and the moisture squeezed out forming a flow of tears that now left a glistering trail in the air.  
“Richard has left us.” A most unsettling feeling petrified Alathena dropping her cherished bow. 

 

Azshara’s fear was felt by Alexstrasza. Azshara kept staring at the visions as the weather outside had changed. The rain was unnatural.  
“Let us continue Azshara. He will return and he will only be my friend. Be fortunate Azshara for Richard will always be central in your life.” Alexstrasza was sad knowing for her it was a different case.

 

A carriage followed a road over a mountain pass. Eventually it led through a forest. When they came out the other end it stopped. The family of five humans watched the scenery. They saw a field with banners. In the middle of the field was a tree and a dragon lay at its roots.  
“Father a dragon shall we go back?”  
“No son it is a red dragon they cherishes all live. I have fought along their side.” They road to the tree and stopped. The dragon woke up and stared at the family.  
“Welcome visitors. I am Lirastrasza guardian of Richard’s last resting place.” The young boy jumped of the carriage.  
“Yes Lirastrasza that is why we came here.” His father laughed.  
“You may not remember me honored dragon but I served under my lord Richard. I wanted my son and two daughters to see this place and we like to pay our respects.” The dragon stood up and looked at the tree and started to tell her story.  
“Many years ago the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth and destroyed everything in their path. My queen sought out to stop them. Our flights were almost decimated like so many other life on our planet. A knight arrived and took the last men and women that were able to fight. With wisdom, courage and heroics they saved my queen and stopped the Burning Legion. Peace returned to Azeroth. However my dear friend was slain as he protected She of the Dreaming. My queen still bears the sorrow. As all representatives off all the nations gathered here they planted their colors. It was a way to honor my friend. It symbolized the unity that was established thanks to their efforts. When Richard was cremated Ysera planted a seed. She who is Life made it grow and this tree sprouted. My queen remained on this spot for a full year before she tended to her duties. I took her place to guard this sacred place of peace. Enjoy the serenity. Remember the sacrifices that were made.”

 

A couple of green Orcs stumbled through a jungle performing a reconnaissance mission. Their orders were to find life. Assuming that all had been destroyed by the Burning Legion on Kalimdor hope was not abandoned. Orno pointed at some changes in the sky to his friend.  
“Look Garn heat is distorting the air over there.”  
“That might be volcanic activity.”  
“No there isn’t anything near. It might be traces of intelligent life. They might be people who were spared the onslaught.” They carefully came closer and saw creatures that looked like the Night Elf that send them. Alathena’s orders had come from Richard to scout the continent of Kalimdor. To proud they declined every aid when they heard they were to be given everything they needed to see their mission through. However the red dragon flight forced the two the use of their dragons to be their mounts. When flying near the ruins of what was once Feathermoon, the dragons had sensed something. Orno ordered the dragons to stay behind. They were young dragons and could not change shape so Orno considered them too big for a scouting mission. Slowly the two moved towards the Night Elves. The two Orcs whispered.  
“I assume they are not figments of the imagination. I will remain here. Inform Soliastrasza and Talastrasz of our discovery.” Garn crawled away from the location. Unfortunately he made a noise what startled the Night Elves. They fired arrows in his location. Orno stood up to take away their focus. Now the arrows were directed to him. Garn had escaped however Orno now was hit by several arrows. To his surprise he saw a young High Elf in front of him. The boy disarmed Orno to his surprise. Orno roared yet the boy gazed in his eyes and smiled and gave back the warrior’s axe. They soon were surrounded by Night Elves. Orno stared at a female archer with one eye. A large monster must have scratched her face in a fight once. Her ear was half gone and her bad eye was coffered by a rag. She kept her eye and arrow focused on Orno while she addressed the High Elf child.  
“Why do you protect him?” The boy replied.  
“He doesn’t feel evil.” The female elf sounded upset.  
“You weren’t alive when the Burning Legion rampaged over Kalimdor and killed all live. These Orcs are part of that army. We must kill him for our survival.”  
“Astoria I believe this one is different.”  
“No Richard the Mother Moon for some reason is strong within you but we cannot afford to let him live.” All calm the boy pointed at the air.  
“There is no use Astoria his friend already got away alerting his friends.” Astoria was overtaken by a fear. Richard calmed her.  
“Their friends are red dragons.” Astoria lowered her bow.  
“Start talking Orc before I change my mind.” Orno told the history of his mission. The dragons and Garn had joined as well. Richard during Orno’s story was climbing one of the dragons. Astoria pulled him off and embraced him while Orno continued. Orno ended his story.  
“So now we are here.”  
“This is not a lie you Orc?” Orno placed a fist on his chest.  
“By the warchief that lead us to victory this is the truth.” The gaze of the huge battle hardened Orc turned to the boy that was named Richard. Talastrasz looked at Astoria.  
“I wish to take you to Alathena.” Astoria looked up at the actively looking around red dragon.  
“I will speak on behalf of our people. I still think it is all too good to be true. Have you got proof that will convince me?” The Orc searched a small bag with his massive fingers and pulled out a moon stone. He chanted a rhyme and the moonstone glowed. A scene of a new city was visible. Its view had gotten smaller and stopped at a Night Elf huntress sitting near a small moonwell. The woman started to speak.

 

“To all Night Elves still alive. I am Alathena. I fought under the command of a dear friend and saw the war that decimated life on Azeroth end. We are sending out patrols in search for survivors of the war. If you are out there rest assured that the Burning legion has been destroyed on Azeroth. Life can begin anew. My wish is to find my brothers and sisters so our ways may continue to honor the Mother Moon which cherishes all life.” As the image ended Astoria stood up grabbing Richard’s hand.  
“I will come with you dragon. I shall meet this Alathena.”

 

A curious sniffing startled the Night Elf warrior who arrived at Theramore. She had met a red dragon. Now she met an even larger creature. Formidable was her size. The blue dragon addressed her.  
“Who are you mortal?” Comforted by an encouraging nod of the red dragon the Night Elf was able to address the blue dragon.  
“I am Astoria of the ruins of Feathermoon. Leader of the last group of Night Elves possible alive.”  
“If the story holds merit you are more than welcome Child of the Stars.” Alathena had rushed from her patrol of the city of Theramore to meet Astoria. Her Night Saber smelled Astoria. She laid a hand on the big cat and restrained her emotions of her once thriving civilization.  
“I thought I would never see any of its kind ever again. You must be the one that is called Alathena? My fellow sister of the Moon when we first became priestesses?” Alathena had dismounted.  
“Yes sister it is good to see you. You are more than welcome please stay as long as you like. You are under my protection.” The war beaten warrior had a little smile.  
“A most generous offer however I must decline. I am a leader of a small group of survivors.” Now she had a big smile on her face while her thoughts brought back memories.  
“And my younger brother Richard needs someone to keep an eye on him.”  
“Richard? That is an unusual name for a Night Elf?” Tell about him Tarecgosa insisted.  
“Yes once a small High Elf boy wondered through the forest hurt. He collapsed at a small moon well. My instinct was to aid him. Slowly I neared him on the lookout for demons. Before I reached him he turned to the moon and called out for Elune then he fell unconscious. In front my eyes the Mother Moon had healed his wounds. With him in my arms I rushed him to my hideout. It seemed he had lost his memory. I thought of a name that lingered in my mind for some unknown reason to call him.” The story had caught the attention of another bystander. A High Elf in robes with a friendly expression intruded in the conversation.

 

“Excuse me Astoria may I hold your hand?” Surprised the warrior allowed it sensing something that was concealed about this person. Astoria stepped back when Krasus shouted to his own surprise.  
“He has been reborn and is among us again. I have to inform my queen at once.” He stepped back. His long blond hair reseeded as his arms and legs seem to distort. Claws were where his hands were and his skin now was red scaled. The process transforming into a dragon happened in moments. Tarecgosa barged forwards and softly bit Korialstrasz’s wing preventing the red dragon to take off.  
“Who has been reborn?”  
“The first mortal you taught magic to and the first time you took a mortal form for.” Tarecgosa released the wing and rushed to Astoria.  
“Come with me mortal for I will take you home.” Alathena knew what was going on. The dragon’s feelings were known to her.  
“I will join you can you carry us both?”  
“With ease now let us not linger we depart now.”

A figure was slithering carefully ashore. In the moonlight her eyes adapted to the intensity. From the tree line she was observed with careful eyes. The creature had four arms, reptile ridges, from the waist down the shape of a snake and a scaly skin which covered her female body. Yet the one observing her felt that he had to take a risk. As she sat staring at the sea from the land someone sneaked to her position.  
“Hello how are things on this side of the continent?” The creature turned around and stared at a young boy. It was not a Night Elf although he had strong resemblances. She slowly approached him.  
“Who are you? You should not be here. Go home before something might happen to you. Leave now.” She started to hiss. He took the time as he stared at her coming in closing the distance. She tried to grab him. At the first attempt she failed. With a second attempt he didn’t run away and the four arms now closed around him. Staring in her eyes made her look away. Then she heard his voice answering her questions.  
“Richard. True and I will not. Now you have to answer my questions.” Again she hissed and dropped Richard and hastily made her way to the sea. Although she still moved without trouble she caught herself with two arms around her body. She heard a calm voice.  
“It looked better in my head.” The creature stopped her retreat while grabbing Richard.  
“There must have been people that told you to be more careful?” Richard chuckled.  
“Maybe?” The female shook her head.  
“My kind is dangerous for your people.”  
“Your kind?” The creature looked at the calm sea.  
“If you promise me to keep what I tell you a secret I will tell you my name and what I am Richard?”  
“What you will tell me shall be only for me and Elune to hear.” Trying to correct Richard the woman placed a hand on the boys head.  
“You address our goddess with Mother Moon.” Richard smiled and stared at the moon.  
“She never felt discomfort me calling her by her name. Now what was your name?” A deep sigh was the answer.  
“Very well. My name is Chrystine and I was once an elf like you for now I am a being that is known as Naga.” Richard felt uneasy feeling her mood change to strong sadness. With determination Richard touched her scaly cold face.  
“I will do my best of what I can to help you.” Her grip had tightened and her eyes had closed. Richard struggled to breathe. He kept quiet giving her the time to feel at ease. She loosened her grip and put Richard on the ground.  
“I know you cannot do anything but I thank you with all my heart.” They went back to sit down comfortably gazing at the stars. Chrystine was stunned seeing Richard perform a little magic. His hand made motions close to each other and fire whirled around them.  
“I am warm blooded I get cold sometimes.” Her hands stroked his back when she heard his laugh as she joined him.  
“You already know that trick.” A smile formed on her face as well.  
“I mastered that trick long ago. It was the first magic I ever knew.”

 

In a flash a bolt of energy knocked Chrystine back. A horrible shout followed.  
“You traitor you shall pay for your treachery as I will bring you in front of our queen.” Richard placed himself in front of Chrystine. He faced another Naga coming from the sea. Chrystine moaned.  
“Run Richard bring yourself to safety. Please.” Just like Richard had done before only a few days ago he didn’t move. However now it were not arrows that were fired at him. The magic he had mastered on his own wasn’t sufficient and his defense was broken knocking Richard harder than it had hit Chrystine. It sent him flying over her only being stopped when he hit a tree. Chrystine cried when she heard Richard’s bones crack. Her magic set ablaze the entire area.  
“Pay for your assault Vathearina.” As the Naga tried to recover Chrystine had collected Richard and rushed towards the sea. Casting a spell over Richard she jumped into the water and started to dive. The other Naga slowly followed threatening her burns.

 

A blue dragon landed in the Night Elf hidden settlement. Her sight tried to detect a young boy. Astoria dismounted. Before she could speak the voice of Tarecgosa already blurred out of what she was thinking.  
“Where is Richard?” A male warrior answered.  
“He has been missing since last day. We are going to find out where he is.” Tarecgosa took to the sky and was in a rush. “Find him.”

 

Chrystine had entered the palace castle of Nazjatar swimming as fast as she could to her queen. Richard eye’s opened and closed. The pressure of the sea created an additional pain to his already dire state. Her magic blasted away the guards that tried to stop her entering the queen’s chamber. Queen Azshara mostly spent her time alone dreaming. Her Naga sometimes were used by the Old Gods that burdened her more which on she stayed away from public even more. Now her private sanctum was breached by one of her loyal handmaidens and close friends.  
“Queen Azshara I besiege you to save my friend.” Azshara raised one of her hands to make her stop.  
“You intrude here without respect and demand to be helped?” Chrystine interrupted Azshara again.  
“Have me executed if you must. Please save Richard I besiege you he hasn’t got long.” Azshara was intrigued.  
“You trade your life for him?” Vathearina had swum in and explained Chrystine’s betrayal.  
“Silence Vathearina. If one of my handmaidens dares to arouse the queen’s anger for the sake of her friend he must be very dear to her.” Azshara waved her hands as the waters in the palace pulled away.  
“Chrystine be so kind and place Richard on my bed.” Chrystine slithered to the bed with the boy in her arms. Azshara waved her hands and Richard started to relax as his health returned. Azshara returned to face Chrystine who bowed in submission prepared to be executed.  
“I was glad I could have served Azshara.”  
“Chrystine my sweet friend. I haven’t been possessed by madness since that false god was casted to his own dimension and we were cursed with something new.” Chrystine chanted in praise. Now Azshara turned around to face Richard again. He had stood up and wanted to sneak away. Still recovering he fell and was about to hit head first to the ground. Azshara waved and caught him in time. With a smile she took him in her six arms. Her heart started to pound faster.  
“You are my guest. No you are more.” Their eyes met.  
“You are much more to me than simply my friend.” Able to speak again Richard took one of her hands of his face and stared at her eyes in question. “What do you mean?”

 

Laying on her side most of her hands caressed Richard as he was comprehending the history queen Azshara had visualized it to him with laying on her bed staring into a large sphere. Her strokes tickled him and he laughed unable to keep his concentration on the history. As he tried to look at her face she turned away. In a shy manner she replied.  
“Don’t look at me please.” The boy smiled and placed his hands behind his head while still on the bed.  
“One question? The snakes on your head are they separated beings or are they your extensions so to speak?” Azshara smiled.  
“They are my extensions. What they see I see so my view is wide.”  
“So you have been staring at me all that time while you pretended to be shy?” Caught in the act silence fell as all the snakes of her hair now looked away.  
“Now it is my turn to ask you a question.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Do you find me attractive?” Still her golden eyes were averted away. All her snake heads however were observing every inch of Richard’s body.  
“You are the best looking Naga I have seen so far besides it is equally important that you are nice from the inside which you are.” Azshara now pressed herself against Richard.  
“Ask me anything you want my love.” Richard almost buckled under Azshara’s weight replied.  
“How can I help your people? It seems all your people seem to be stuck in a trap of emotions. The lady Vathearina that attacked me seems to be stuck in an aggressive state. Lady Vashj is in a state of a sense of neglect. All still with certain hostility against the Kaldorei even you. Accept for Chrystine. She is the only one.” Azshara felt jealous and got of the bed. Richard had walked to her knowing that the Naga queen was disappointed.  
“Don’t be sad she gives the love of a sister. Mine to you is more of a different kind. I think.” The queen briefly smiled then clapped her hands and Naga entered her room. Azshara turned around to face Richard addressing him in a serious tone.  
“Richard behold Azshara in all of her glory. What you wish and desire of me I shall give or do gladly.” Richard stared at her with a smile.  
“What I wish and desire is to see you restored to be the Night Elf queen and be happy seeing the people in prosperity and tranquility.” Azshara waved all away. She cried as she picked up Richard and started to kiss him with passion.

 

The queen of the dragons hovered above the coast line in search of a trace of Richard. Traces of a fight had taken place leading towards the sea. She whispered to herself.  
“I will find you my love.” When the red dragon had landed she saw something coming from the water. Ready to attack she noticed that the creature held someone. It put Richard on the ground. With fury Alexstrasza chanted a spell. A golden glow came from her body that concentrated into a golden orb. It flashed at the creature in the same time Alexstrasza yelled.  
“Hands of Richard you monster.” Richard jumped up trying to counter the attack.  
“Wait.” With a bang he was bounced away. Azshara screamed and the two queens faced each other locked in combat. Azshara used her arcane magic and wounded Alexstrasza as her wings sustained arcane burns. Other dragons had shown up and assisted their queen laying a cover of fire. However the might of Azshara proofed too much as she had repelled the attack. She froze her opponents as she looked at Richard. He had crawled to her muttering.  
“Too often I get blasted trying to protect my friends lately. Apparently it is not my thing being a life shield.” Finally standing on his feet assisted by Azshara he looked at everyone.  
“All of you stop please. We are all on the same side. I am not willing to lose any of you.” Azshara dispelled her adversaries of their arcane trap and placed her hands on Richard.  
“Are you alright my love, my husband?”  
Alexstrasza was stunned. She knew this time would come that faith would return. If only it had lasted a few more generations longer. Korialstrasz saw her sadness but he could not comfort her with her loss.

 

That night the young boy was surrounded by his friends. They discussed a lot of things of what had happened. When Richard and Azshara were alone again her tears showed. Richard tried to comfort her not knowing what troubled her.  
“What is wrong?”  
Azshara gathered courage. “If only I had been strong enough and fought the madness that took control of me all the horror hadn’t happened in the past. I would be attractive to you and you would be happy with everyone prosperous. There is no more Sisterhood of the Moon. No one can take the place of High Priestess. I was cruel. Seduction and manipulation were my weapons before the sundering...”  
Richard intervened which made her cry even harder. “That is true yet you were able to prevent the Naga from doing the world real harm accept when you weren’t around to stop the Old Gods of making use of your subjects. Let’s look forwards.”

 

In time they found a way to turn the Naga back. Azshara transformed herself in a younger state matching Richard’s. With no recollection of his past Richard and Azshara got married in front of their friends. Alexstrasza with mixed feelings accepted it. Her love for him however never had changed or would be changed. In time the reincarnations of Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stromrage were found. The Kaldorei population started to be as it once was.

 

Azshara whispered with a kind voice.  
“Richard had nothing he never received anything. Eventually he got everything he wanted. And he only wanted friends and be there for them no matter what sorrow befell him.” Her voice turned in regret and shame.  
“I had everything I received everything eventually I lost everything. For all that I did lead to the end and he just reached me and forgave me.” Alexstrasza walked to a crying Azshara.  
“Forgive yourself the madness was casted on you.” Whit a shout Azshara replied.  
“I am the daughter of the goddess Elune, light of a thousand moons. I should have been impervious to that corruption.” Azshara walked to Alexstrasza.  
“Why did you visit me unannounced?” Alexstrasza smiled.  
“I did nothing more than another friend used to do. I am your friend Azshara.” She laid her hands on Azshara’s shoulders followed by the Night Elf queen embracing the red dragon and silently whispered. “Thank you. Do you like to join and visit another friend?”

 

Two queens were strolling a wooden walkway that lead to a modest dwelling in the trees. As the two women stood in front of the entrance of the small dwelling they waited. For not wanting to disturb its inhabitant they decided to wait. When observing the sun at a late hour at the sky their attention was drawn to a soft sound. It was the sound of someone sodding quietly from within the house. The two queens decided to enter the house. Startled the person tried to get up but by the sound she had fallen to the ground.  
“Alathena you are home early. I will make you a meal.” Chrystine was picking up a crystal from the floor and wanted to rush to the food area in the chamber only to see Azshara and Alexstrasza. Chrystine got on her knees.  
“Forgive my rudeness your majesties. What is it you desire?” Azshara’s sad emotion resounded in her voice.  
“Chrystine we are in your house as friends as your sisters.” Azshara had kneeled down and forced Chrystine to look into her eyes.  
“You have been crying. You have endured so much you have lived through my madness in full awareness. Why have you never told me this?”  
“My inconvenience should not bother you Azshara.” The queen tried to show her friend her troubles.  
“But it does Chrystine if you not tell me those things to me.”

 

A week had passed after the dragon queen’s visit to Darnassus. Alexstrasza had tried to do her best to ease the Night Elf queen’s pain. The thoughts of her past hadn’t gone yet. Again alone in her room she had conjured a spell. With confidence she knew that Richard could save her people after the Burning Legion were first unleashed in Zin-Azshari to distinguish life.

 

The fel guards were about to strike their first frightened victims. A man had kneeled down and tried to shield himself against the monster with just his arm. He opened his eyes when he saw the demon stretched beside him. A stranger had picked up a sword and fought these creatures of hell. The Moon Guard still in disarray were able to have the people retreat. Many lives where still lost in the rampage. However by a single action a little time was gained to have the majority of the city flee from this nightmare.  
The oddly looking stranger to the Night Elves with stab wounds was dragged before Xavius. The councilor punched him in the face.  
“You dare interrupt the master’s plan? You are nothing more than a rodent.” A Highborne sorcerer had walked in had whispered in the councilor’s ear that their queen was coming. Richard all covered in blood of his own as that of demons had a bag placed over his head. Near death he heard a soothing voice.  
“This is the nuisance that tried to viol Mannaroth’s attack on the city?”  
“Yes my queen he dared to raise his sword against your will.” The queen walked closer a little bothered by the stench of blood.  
“Who are you speak truthfully and perhaps you may look at me while you are executed.” Richard held by his arms answered the confident looking queen with what strength in his voice was left. No one understood what he said so Azshara used her magic with a wave of her wrist. Richard felt a pain in his head.  
“Like I wasn’t in enough pain. What madness has possessed you to allow that slaughtering outside?” Azshara was caught by surprise. No one in many generations had ever addressed her like that. Richard wasn’t done speaking yet.  
“Others act on your behalf. The blood is on your hands as well.” A little moonlight shined on him.  
“Wait I sense some things off. You queenie are being used by the demons as a pawn. They will discard with you when they have destroyed this world.” Azshara felt her face and raised her voice in anger.  
“The insolence you address me like this? I will have your head. What you think is yours, is for me to decide whether to let you live or die.” Richard rattled Azshara’s chains. Assuming he would die anyway he tried to get her sanity back with an insult or two. Although he couldn’t see her Richard heard from the guards that Azshara was beautiful beyond imagination.  
“There are a lot out there who are not as breathtaking as you…” Azshara raised herself and smiled.  
“…they however outshine you from what they have inside.”  
Xavius knocked Richard against the head from behind. “With your permission Light of a thousand Moons I shall take this pests life for his insults.”  
In Richard’s agony there flashed another fact through his mind. “Azshara if you are the daughter of Elune she must be pretty disappointed in you.”  
Azshara was furious and looked at Xavius. “I feel you wish to end this as much as I do. Stranger I felt pity. I was going to let you be my plaything but you left me no choice. Behead him.”  
Knowing this was it Richard tried to fight but was too weak. “Your view on perfection is flawed. Find your way back to your Mother Moon’s path. Elune forgive Azshara.”  
A slice of the sword ended Richard’s live. Azshara was shacking yet showed triumphant and she picked up the sack with Richard’s head. As she held the head and was removing the sack she talked to it. The blood on her hands was sticky.  
“See how easy it was to take your… life?” Azshara’s eyes were emotional. Golden energy was whirling around her. Moonlight shined on Richard’s remains. With a shout Azshara released it all. The tower was blown to bits. Xavius and his lackeys were vaporized and the portal to the Twisting Nether was destroyed as well. Azshara got up from her knees and laid Richard’s head near its neck. With a spell she had casted a protective field.  
“I am sorry, I am so sorry whatever your name was my love. I am so sorry.” Her spells to restore Richard to life failed. Desperately she looked around for help. She saw from the ruins the demons fighting her people. With determination she looked back at Richard.  
“I shall finish what you started my love. My husband.” Azshara levitated and spread her arms. Magic whirled around her hands. Electricity crackled around her. Together with a surge of the Well of Eternity Azshara was the focus point of a magical explosion. A golden shockwave with blue and silvery pulsing flairs forcefully swept over the city. Demons turned into burning abominations screeching and crumbling before the people they set out to murder. Azshara now focused all her power chanting to the moon. Her prayer was answered. Moonlight almost as bright as the sun itself brought back the dead. All life that was lost by the hands of the demons was restored. Accept for one.

 

The queen wept for a week at Richard lifeless body to finally cremate it. Mafurion stood near her in the ruined tower.  
“Your majesty the threat that wanted to destroy all life has been obverted by you. We praise you.” Tyrande standing next to him nodded in agreement. Azshara wiped away the tears.  
“No young master Malfurion. I sense within you magic’s of nature and I sense the power of my mother to be strong in you priestess Tyrande. I hold a part in the cause that lead to the threat in the first place. Lord Ravencrest?”  
“Yes most divine one?” Lord Ravencrest had placed one knee down and his fist on his chest while looking down as he listened to her command.  
“I disband the Highborne. All casts and classes for this day on are all equal. Cleanse this world of imperfection. You three will see to it that prosperity is shared with all races.” Lord Ravencrest looked up.  
“Your will shall be done daughter of the Mother Moon.” Azshara looked up to the moon.  
“There is one more thing. Create a court to judge me.”  
“My queen?” Azshara walked away.  
“See to it that your queen is judged for her crimes committed.”

 

A court was assembled with Dejahna of the Sisterhood of Elune, commander Ravencrest and the druid Malfurion Stormrage as its peers. Azshara stood in the middle.  
“We are here to judge me queen Azshara daughter of Elune.” Dejahna took a bow.  
“What are the charges Azshara?”  
“As sovereign ruler I neglected my task to bring prosperity to all the people on Azeroth, allow evil to corrupt my Highborne and myself almost unleashing damnation and most of all for the murder on my husband. How do you plead mistress?” Dejahna walked back and looked at the moon for guidance. After thinking it over she replied.  
“May the Mother Moon forgive you. We pray for your salvation daughter of the Mother Moon. As for a punishment… I cannot give you one.” Azshara was disappointed and now turned to her other judges.  
“Lord Ravencrest, master Malfurion my punishment please.” Both man stepped back showing their respect. Azshara waved her hands in acceptance of their choice.  
“Very well. Our goddess does not accept death as a punishment although my crimes clearly deserve it. Only a fraction of pain shall be administered of that what might have been inflicted had my madness not ceased. A hundred lashes and banishment. I shall no longer be queen of the Kaldorei. May my mother have mercy on my wellbeing and may my husband forgive me.” Azshara left the court in shock. For all her people to see Azshara conjured a whip and a portal a hundred passes away. She used her magic to execute her sentence. By each step a lash cracked through the air. People started to cry to see their queen’s skin being violated. Priestesses tried to heal their beloved queen with prayers and chants. Azshara’s magic allowed the cuts to be not to severe. The pain however was as real as Azshara gritted her teeth at every lash as tears of pain spilled on the ground. When the lashing was done queen Azshara’s dress was ripped away and blood poured down her back and waist while she rested on her hands and knees. Her handmaidens tried to run to their queen to help her but their attempts were foiled by Azshara’s magic as a barrier of arcane magic blocked their way. When Azshara felt she had enough strength she on bare feet staggered to the portal. In front of it she turned around.  
“My people I am no longer your queen. Lady Vashj take care of them. Keep everyone on my mother’s path. Mistress Dejahna please help her? Farewell Elune be with you.”

 

Azshara swept her arms and conjured a past at the point where the Burning Legion were successful. Azeroth was decimated. The queen of the Night Elves was spared and given to Archimonde for amusement. With a chain around her neck she was his plaything. Only a select few of the elves were allowed to live to serve in the Dark Titan’s army. He left back to the Twisting Nether to set his eyes on a new planet to destroy. Archimonde was to stay and eradicate the remnants of life. The queen and her handmaidens that were spared were free from all the charms and felt the bitter reality of what they had done. Tyrande Whisperwind was kept to add to Azshara’s sorrow of what she had done.

 

The human Richard had landed in a land of turmoil.  
“So this is hell?” He saw something he had only heard of in stories. He saw a red dragon being attacked by fel beasts. What was he to do? What else than something stupid. Richard picked up a sword that was lying on the ground.  
“Let’s hope it will not break.” He was able to inflict damage on the creatures from hell when he had cut their tentacle like organs on their backs. The beasts were slain leaving Richard badly wounded. Then the dragon had gathered strength. Richard gasped for air when he saw her head.  
“Crap I am too tired to fight.” However the dragon only brushed against him. Feeling being pinned down he was surprised to hear her thoughts. She had imprinted a few languages in his head.  
“Thank you brave one. Not many would have done what you did.” Richard introduced himself catching his breath while still stuck under a dragon’s snout. The moon at the sky started to shine. Suddenly Richard was struck by a feeling. He freed himself from his pinned position and was catching his breath.  
“There is someone in need of help. I need weapons asap.” The red dragon rose up.  
“I will give… what I can.” A golden glow left her body and formed an armor with some of her scales. Richard dressed himself in his red plate armor with golden accents. As he ran off he thanked the dragon. On a ridge he saw an elf woman being pulled by a demon looking creature. She would fall to the ground with every tug. Richard became furious. Feeling this man was far superior than the few monsters he had encountered Richard wasn’t going to let it go unpunished. In the corner of his eyes he saw a glimpse of a woman. When he looked to the side she was gone and stared at the moon.  
“I do not know who you are but if you can give me the power I will free her.”

 

Archimonde was drawn by a feeling of energy.  
“The last of the dragon aspects? Whatever it is it shall be puny.” He laughed. When he saw a knight running to him he laughed even louder.  
“Puny indeed.” Azshara gasped for air.  
“My… love.” She used her skills to show this knight the destruction of her planet by Archimonde with a thought of her magic. Archimonde’s smile disappeared when the knight in a short distance suddenly was fused by light. His skin was strong but the powers the knight wheeled proofed too much. Richard with all his might had cut the demon from top to bottom in half. Other demons fled after seeing their leader defeated which was thought impossible. Richard removed his helmet and turned to Azshara.  
“I sense… you were in great pains… lady.” He removed his gauntlets and touched her face. Azshara placed one hand on his and with the other touched his face while she smiled while crying of happiness.  
“My love… it was you I was meant to be with.” Richard smiled while he stood up.  
“I will be right back, need to see how the others are doing. Seems you are all badly mistreated by that creepo.” Wings were flapping in the air. The women were afraid it were doomguards. Tyrande sighed a relief.  
“Dragons.” A small band of dragons landed near the group. The biggest dragon of the group bend her head to Richard.  
“You have done it. You eliminated one of the Burning Legion’s biggest treats.” When she looked at Azshara she became angry.  
“You, selfish queen Azshara, I condemn you to death for your crimes.” She spew her fire. Richard had thrown himself on Azshara. Azshara had conjured a force field to protect them both against the dragon queen’s wrath. Alexstrasza had stopped and bagged Richard.   
“Richard, please stand aside.” Azshara healed Richard while he stood up.  
“I do not know why but she is good I feel there is something missing.” Another dragon had approached the group. The green scaled creature bowed her head and opened her eyes.  
“Thank you knight for having rescued my sister my life belongs to you.”  
“No problem to do it for her but your life is your own.” He smiled at the green dragon who now tried to avoid his eyes.  
“I will show you the past of queen Azshara however we must first retreat to another place.” Richard took Azshara by the hand while Alexstrasza directed Richard to fly on her. On a high mountain peak they landed. The green dragon introduced herself to the human.  
“I am Ysera I will show the past.” When he had seen the past week of what had taken place on Azeroth he looked very sad and his mind seemed far away. He looked at Azshara. Azshara fell on her knees.  
“I must disgust you now?” Richard turned to Ysera.  
“I need more intel can you show me more? I need more from everyone’s past.” One of the handmaidens dropped beside him.  
“Make a connection to my past my lord.” Tyrande had also kneeled.  
“Use my thoughts as well.” When the connections where over Richard couldn’t control his emotions.  
“So many…” He embraced Tyrande who started to cry as well feeling relief being comforted. Richard let go and embraced Chrystine. When he let go he gave a kiss on the cheek. Azshara looked away looking all sad. Alexstrasza turned to Richard.  
“You now see what must be done.” Richard nodded as he walked to Azshara who now looked frightened. Her eyes were watery as she stretched one hand as Richard pulled his sword. Azshara looked sad but tried to be strong and smiled through her tears.  
“I accept your punishment my love.” Vashj made motions to rush forwards but was stopped by Azshara’s spell. Richard now stood in front of Azshara.  
“Seems I have to do this.” Richard walked around her and lifted his sword up and placed the foil in a link on her neck and cut the collar. Everyone was silent.  
“I am no judge just a simple soldier and for what I have seen. I feel a lot of remorse in you Azshara. You have truly become your old self again. Your punishment is to stay alive and live with the guild. It shall weigh heavy on your shoulders however you deserve to live for you are essential good. You were a victim as well. May all that are here treat you kinder than you have treated them.” Richard ignored Azshara’s attempt to embrace him and walked away.  
“Thanks to the entity of that moon I was filled with a power of the light. My duties lie elsewhere. I will take my leave and probably die when I am going to face that Dark Titan asshole.” Azshara stood up and ran to him.  
“No you mustn’t.” Richard held her arms back and pushed her aside. Ysera stepped forwards.  
“I will join you.” Richard smiled.  
“No, you must remain here and destroy the Burning Legion here. This is your home green one. I sensed something when the entity of the moon infused me. There are others to seek out and destroy the Burning Legion and they are near. It is best I give them a hand. Alexstrasza do you think you can manage here without me?” Alexstrasza transformed for the first time to a mortal form and embraced Richard firmly.  
“Yes my love.” Azshara was disgusted. She grabbed Richard’s arm as soon as Alexstrasza had let go.  
“Richard don’t leave me?”  
“You’re kind Azshara the others here will help you stay on the right path and eventually they will be happy that you are around. Will you not?” Richard looked seriously at Alexstrasza and the others. Alexstrasza answered.  
“I shall see to it Azshara is safe from further harm. I will watch over her as I would watch over you. Be careful out there Richard.” A crystal like shaped ship appeared and at a high speed stopped. Richard heard voices in his head that were kind. He addressed them.  
“I am the only one this planet can spare Naaru. The population is somewhat decimated. I will join you in battle.” He firmly embraced Azshara and kissed her before Richard was being lifted up. He waved goodbye. Azshara tried to follow him when she saw him shake his head and she remained on the ground. She crashed on her knees rendered powerless.  
“Mother protect him.” She collapsed when she saw the ship move away with high speed and in a blink was gone.

 

Azshara had much to redeem for and throughout the few years that had gone by she had done a great job. She was once again the beloved queen of her legendary past. Some races had proven resilient and survived. Some wanted revenge however Alexstrasza was true to her word as she came to protect the Night Elf queen who didn’t seem to fight back on several attempts on her life. The daughter of Elune had truly returned. With all Night Elves equal and sharing their wealth with the other races harmony had returned. Every day Azshara prayed for Richard’s return.

 

One day the Naaru had returned with their followers. Azshara welcomed the profit Velen of the Draenei. She didn’t sense Richard and asked for him. To her surprise a succubus demon dropped in front of her crying. Armed priestesses of the sisterhood of the Moon wanted to attack her when Azshara waved them to stop. Azshara fell to the ground knowing what it all was. Tyrande asked the succubus of where Richard was when Velen tried to find words. All the demon did was bursting into tears. The profit Velen was ancient and with a calm voice spoke.  
“It pains the Draenei to be the bearer of a terrible loss to your people. A great knight joined our cause to stop a great threat to the galaxy. No one fought braver for the side of good. He inspired many to be forceful in the eyes of the enemy and show compassion to those that deserved redemption. In the Twisting Nether he stumbled on this creature and instead of administering death he gave Hesriana friendship feeling the purity she carried in her heart. Richard was a righteous soul and instead of vanquishing our foe he burned away the hate that befell the darkened soul.” Tyrande stepped forwards feeling hope.  
“His soul Richard’s soul shall return the Mother Moon shall guide him back to us.” In tears she tried to smile while she looked around hoping her idea would find confirmation. The troubled expression in Velen’s browse made Hesriana cry again as Velen continued.  
“All his essence was gone and a great spirit was lost to us. Only the whisper of his name is what remained in this life and the next. I am deeply sorry.” Tyrande looked at Azshara and kneeled down as she stared into her empty eyes. The golden glow was gone.  
“Azshara do not give up. Mother Moon…” Tyrande looked at the moon that seemed too had lost its shine as well.

 

The Naaru along with the Draenei left. Azshara was an empty shell. Chrystine tended her day and night however there was no change in the poor stare Azshara was in. It was Hesriana that took courage and addressed the Kaldorei queen.  
“Azshara…” Sentinels wanted to act for the demon talking to Azshara as an equal. It was Vashj that ordered them back considering Hesriana to be of great value.  
“…my master considered me a kind soul he found amongst many thousands of foul souls. Master cared deeply about me.” Hersiana placed her hands on her chest while dreaming away in thoughts as she started to cry again. Azshara remained motionless staring in front of her.  
“He wanted me to be with another kind soul. If she had redeemed herself master wanted it to be you. That is why the Draenei brought me to you. Master asked me to bring back another kind soul amongst the demons. Master said you had the magic to that because master...” Azshara took Hesriana by the shoulders.  
“What did Richard wanted to do?”

 

Hesriana told about She’inaila and Azshara used her magic to summon her. In front of the court a six armed demon appeared. She’inaila was furious as she screamed out for Richard as she addressed her new master who still remained hardly moved.  
“I shall be no one’s master but his. Release me.” Azshara replied calmly while gazing into nothingness.  
“My love is to never return, his soul is… gone.” She’inaila yelled in a freighting demonic anger.  
“You lie. DIE.” She’inaila rushed forwards as sentinels moved in only to be stopped by Azshara’s thoughts. She’inaila lifted her swords only to drop in front of Azshara and crying. Azshara spoke.  
“He is… gone forever. I command you to kill me. She’inaila in tears got on her knees but decided to ignore her master’s command sustaining a severe pain in her mind.  
“I will not obey that order.” Vashj had kneeled beside the demon in front of her queen still trembling of what had taken place.  
“Azshara you knew she was going to stop right?” Azshara was still unmoved.  
“No I did not.” She’inaila is of class of demons that if not controlled is able to ignore their master’s wishes. Richard was right that she has got a good heart. She decided not to kill me against my command. Vashj stood up and smacked Azshara in the face. All were shocked. Vashj embraced Azshara and started to cry.  
“I am sorry my Azshara I will undergo punishment for my behavior however please do not give up hope. Do not give up hope.” Azshara suddenly looked at Vashj’s closed eyes seeing her in pain. Azshara finally became emotional as it started to rain hard.

 

A storm had hit the world tree unexpected. The ponds started to overflow. People started to get worried as most moved to the Temple of the Moon. Tyrande was woken up by feelings of the sadness of the Mother Moon. Soaking wet Tyrande had stopped half way to the temple. Not far away from it was the palace. The feeling besieged her that the disturbance in the weather was caused by Azshara. The High Priestess was allowed entry all the way up to Azshara’s private chamber. There the sentinels stopped her.  
“Mistress the queen has ordered to keep everyone out.” Tyrande understood why however she remained persistent to see her.  
“I am here to see my friend please let me pass.”  
“As you wish mistress.” The sentinels opened the door and bowed down.

 

As she stood in the door way Tyrande blessed her sentinels. What she did not see was that Azshara was trying to get up after being unconscious. Just in time Azshara was up before it was noticed by Tyrande.  
“Azshara I didn’t want to intrude. I felt tension so I wanted to see if you were alright? The Mother Moon is watching over you always Azshara.”  
“Is she? There was a time she should have.” Azshara saw Tyrande surprised at Azshara criticize her own mother.  
“I have looked into my past the last day. I have come to a conclusion. High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind you are hereby to place me under house arrest until my trial.”  
“Azshara what are you saying?” Azshara’s determination remained unchanged.  
“You must trial me for the events that took place over ten thousand years.”  
“If you are talking about the events that lead to the Sundering you were expelled from persecution. By Richard and Paradrona no less.”  
“The lives lost at my hands deserve that right to see me pay for my crimes.” Tyrande was pacing around trying to snap out of her nightmare.  
“But Azshara…”  
“I have evidence most unsettling. By altering the visions of the past I studied my behavior. In one of those I had the blood of Richard…” The queen made sickness motions and soon after fainted. When she came around Tyrande who held her tried to comfort her friend however Azshara left her bed and ordered Tyrande.  
“High Priestess you have your duties. Now leave me under house arrest.” Tyrande hesitated.  
“As you wish Azshara who do you wish to defend the daughter of Elune?” Azshara had turned around and walked towards the balcony.  
“I shall defend myself. You shall bring charges and persecute me.”

 

A few days had gone by and Azshara stood in the Temple of the Moon. Some guests attending had made them available to give their support. Tyrande called the court to order. As she wanted to make the charges be known she halted.  
“Mother Moon help me? Azshara I cannot go through with it.” She got on her knees and began to pray. Azshara closed her eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to push her friend and decided to begin.  
“People of Azeroth I, queen Azshara, stand trial for crimes that took place over ten thousand years ago. I stand accused before you and will take any punishment you redeem fit. The voices of the deaths of that time must be answered.”  
Azshara explained the many years of her cruelty and how they led to the Sundering.

 

“My actions destroyed a continent. It weakened the Old Gods prisons. Many lives that were and that could had been, ended premature. Almost all of the inhabitants of my Zin-Azshari found a horrible death by demons and I saw it happen and did nothing. All I cared about was becoming the consort of a false god. You might not have been here if it weren’t for the actions of our arch druid Malfurion Stormrage and my High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind that lead to peace. The crimes I committed must not go unpunished. Judge me and I will abide by your verdict.” Silence fell. No one dared to speak. Azshara looked at Tyrande.  
“Mistress your verdict please?” Tyrande got up angry.  
“I will not.”  
“You must Tyrande it is your duty as High Priestess. Tyrande?” Tyrande remained motionless. She got down on her knees and started praying again. Once again Azshara took a deep breath.  
“Very well I administer my own punishment…”

Someone from the side yelled no. The people present saw Bailien step forward and guided one of Azshara’s handmaidens in front of the Night Elf queen. She kneeled down and looked Bailien in the eyes. Bailien nodded in agreement and soon Chrystine told her story of the events that had taken place. Her explanation of a curse enhanced by generations was powerful enough to even corrupt Azshara was enough to have Tyrande make her verdict. Azshara however protested.  
“No I must be held accountable. I am the queen of the Kaldorei, daughter of the moon goddess Elune I…” Bailien grabbed Azshara.  
“Aunt Azshara. My mother and father would have never allowed you to do this. Stop this madness.”  
“But Bailien my crimes…”  
“They are forgiven.” Bailien had embraced Azshara.  
“Your guild must stop.” An old Tauren of considerable age stood up and now addressed all that were there.  
“To all of Azeroth. As we are here today we have witnessed the trial of queen Azshara. All charges are dropped. Any punishment has been paid. The guild in your heart is all the remorse the past needs. You were a victim as well. The person that is the real cause of those crimes centuries ago already met his fate. I hereby call this trial closed.” Thundercloud put one knee down and rested on it. Vathearina had rushed beside the Tauren and supported him keeping him in balance. He breathed heavily.  
“My heart is tired. I will fight no more. Azshara if you forgive yourself I can die in peace.” Azshara touched the Tauren’s face.  
“Thundercloud? You need to lie down.”  
“I will have plenty of rest in the afterlife.” They were distracted by the sounds of wings. Sentinels tried to rush after her however Hesriana succeeded to make her way to Azshara. Lady Vathearina tried to support the giant druid up as Hesriana dropped herself in front of the queen. All she did was crying and looked in Azshara’s golden eyes. After some silence she whispered the words Richard once wrote to her.  
“Just cry and let it all out. After that, be happy.” Azshara grabbed Hesriana’s shoulders while she looked around.  
“History will review my crime as an act of madness. Let our past help us to make better decisions for the future. Those that have themselves lead by evil to gain power are deceived. Their endless lust for power will consume them having no regard for live and with no hesitation destroy everything. They do not realize it that it will only lead to their own destruction as well. We are not like that. We share and believe in harmony for all. We give our love and bring prosperity.” Azshara looked up and bathed in moon light.  
“Mother share your tranquility with us and we will spread your caring message. And I pray to you for my friends. Bring them back, please.”


	24. Lingering Dreams

She looked in horror as she saw a demon whisper words in queen Azshara’s ears. From the side of a balcony Azshara witnessed herself sit on her royal sofa overviewing the city while a demon seemed to influence the queen.  
“My failure is hunting me.” Azshara climbed on her tiger and rode down the staircase. She recognized it not as her new palace but her old Eternal Palace, the place where her crimes against her people had taken place. She saw her Highborne subordinates as she rode past them. Outside she witnessed the more poor conditions of her other people. She looked at the moon.  
“Oh Elune what is happening?” She rode into the forest. Suddenly she found herself walking in the forest. After a while the scenery became the beach. A monster rose from the ocean. As the massive creature waded to land Azshara saw the sea snakes that were hair. Six arms waved around trying to grab Azshara.  
“The queen of the Naga. No go away.” Azshara stumbled turning around trying to run away. Back on her feet lifting her dress she tried to make speed. The chase didn’t last long. Before she knew it she was lifted high into the air.  
“Stay away from me, I demand you to let me go.” The queen of the Naga opened her mouth.

 

Azshara wrestled in her sleep bathing in her sweat. The sentinels looked worried and called Tyrande. Tyrande would sit beside her friend the rest of the morning. 

 

Azshara as Naga queen found herself far below sea level. There was nothing to prevent herself for sending away the Naga to start a war. One of her lieutenants said words she couldn’t understand. The light in her eyes became brighter as she came closer to the surface. She became calm as she saw two familiar faces. Then her Naga form grabbed Richard and she was about the kill him.

 

She screamed in her sleep.  
“No, no stop, don’t hurt them no.” Tyrande tried to calm Azshara down trying to cope with the situation reassuring all was well.  
“You are alright, you are save Azshara, please wake up.”

 

Azshara witnessed the aura that her two friends emitted, it penetrated her Naga form. A second time she rose to the surface and witnessed how the queen of the Naga transformed her back to Azshara where she fell into the arms of her first and last love. Before her eyes he was incinerated.

 

Throughout the palace the people could hear their queen call Richard’s name.

 

Azshara held Paradrona close to her but she too was gone and she found herself al alone. All alone she cried. Her tears formed a river. Eventually she walked along a river. Walking in the darkness she saw a girl crying. When Azshara came close she tried to embrace the girl but the young child jumped into the river. Azshara tried to pull her out but couldn’t find the child in the river. Then she felt the girl’s arms but as soon as she pulled the girl out of the water the girl had changed into a Naga known as lady Vashj and now she saw lady Vashj scream right in her face sliding to land.

Azshara sat straight up in bed with her eyes wide open. Tyrande in fright held her hand. “You are save, you had a nightmare. Everything is fine.”  
Azshara looked at her and touched her face. “No you remember lady Vashj?”  
Tyrande grasped some air. “Yes you had turned me into a rival for the position as your favorite handmaiden when I was your captive. That woman even tried to kill me. During that time you were charmed yet you were drawn to me for I was protected by the Mother Moon. If only I had known I could had been the key for releasing you of that charm. The world would have been a far better place. As for lady Vashj, adventurers claimed to have killed her.”  
Azshara sighed. “I feel relieved that she is still alive but she is still Naga. When she was a Highborne she felt neglected, seeing opportunities go pass her. She felt she didn’t live up her full potential. Her urge to achieve things so she could be appreciated made her deviate to easier goals yet she always wanted to serve. That was her state when she was Naga. I will have to find her.”  
“No Azshara you may not be at risk.”   
Azshara fell back on her bed. “It was I that created the Naga. Lady Vashj has got a good heart, deep within she is a modest and kind character who needs love just like any one of us. I will get her back Tyrande.”  
As the handmaidens opened the blinds of the balcony Azshara looked outside and saw the sun already high at the sky.  
“The city is well asleep however I have to see you off Azshara.” Tyrande reminded that she had to attend a meeting at Stormwind. In her heart Tyrande knew that she would not have any of her people suffer and Azshara wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
“I will make arrangements for your departure when you return from the Eastern Kingdoms.”

 

A ship approached the harbor of Stormwind. People of all over town gathered at the harbor to get a glimpse of their honored guest. A troop of elite soldiers were lined up as an honoree guard on the pier. A couple of tigers with riders on them were the first to disembark. They stood opposite of each other and bowed. The crowd was silenced. Everyone wanted to get a good look. The people were bedazzled of her beauty. She walked elegantly of the ship. Her long silvery hair waved in the summer breeze of the harbor. Her golden eyes looked seductive and sparkled like diamonds. Her lips were full and bagged to be kissed. Her light purple skin appeared to be softer then the silk dress she was wearing. The jewels were just half as breathtaking as her but more unique then the people of Stormwind had ever seen. She truly looks like a goddess. The king and queen of Stormwind themselves were going to escort queen Azshara to their palace.  
“Welcome queen Azshara it is our honor to greet you.”  
Azshara opened her hand. “The pleasure is all mine king Aduin, queen Loraine. I in humility present myself to you, please be kind.”

 

She was offered a ride on the back of a magnificent horse. The three were surrounded by sentinels and knights. They rode to the palace being cheered on by the people. Half way to the palace keep the Night Elf queen halted her horse. She mumbled a name while looking behind the crowd.  
“Paradrona?” She used her magic to jump the cheering crowd. She spurred after a copper haired Quell ‘dorei knight which rode into the smaller alleys on an armored horse. She saw how Paradrona smiled at her as she disappeared behind a corner. Azshara wasn’t planning to let her go but Paradrona was gone. Then she saw a knight pull his sword ready to charge in to protect the innocent. He smiled at her and then ran forwards into another street.  
“Richard?” Richard too was gone when Azshara turned around the corner. She witnessed how a female thief tried to rob a man. Azshara waved her hands grounding the thief with arcane magic and taking the knife out of the thief’s hand. Sentinels rushed in and arrested the thief. King Aduin looked worried at Azshara.  
“Are you alright queen Azshara?”  
“Yes I am fine and so will this man be.”  
“How did you now he was here?”  
“Two friends guided me.”  
“Who are they?”  
“They are the Entwined Souls part of their legacy resides within me.”  
“But they are no more how? My apology let us continue our way.” Aduin saw the sadness when he reminded her of the faith of her friends and felt he had hurt her.

 

Tyrande waited for Azshara to come back waiting in the temple. One of the queen’s sentinels and adopted sisters found her way to the High Priestess.  
“Alathena are the sentinels ready when Azshara arrives?”  
“Yes Mistress we are ready for departure straight away. We have sent for assistance from Ishanah when we leave for Dreanor.”

 

It did not show in her behavior when Azshara participated in the festivities that something was amiss with her. When the opportunity presented itself for her to leave without drawing suspicion Azshara announced she would retreat from the banquet.  
“Thank you for your hospitality young king and queen. You govern with a pure heart. It is my honor to keep a good relationship. Unfortunately I have to return and guide one of my ladies.”  
“Queen Azshara if you need help do not hesitate to ask for help.” As a gentleman Anduin had escorted Azshara to the exit of the throne room.  
“I will king Aduin. Thank you for my stay. I hope my presence wasn’t inconvenient for you?” Azshara made her goodbyes to the guests that were present and walked to the gardens of the palace to portal away to Darnassus. Jaina walked after her.  
“Azshara wait. May I have a moment of your time please?”  
“Jaina how may I help you? Please walk with me to the portal.”  
“I know you Azshara you take everyone’s burden and never ask for help. I know you and now you saw the Entwined Souls? That must have been a day dream, something must be wrong.”  
“No Jaina I saw their aura’s as well. It was them and they are going to help me to bring back a friend.”  
“Oh, who is it?”

“It is lady Vashj.”  
Jaina stopped for a moment in horror. “Tell me she isn’t a Naga?”  
“I am afraid she is.” Azshara walked through the portal. She felt a bit disappointed that Jaina didn’t come with her on her quest when she emerged alone. Tyrande greeted her.  
“Your escort is ready Azshara. Do you wish to eat first?”  
“No Tyrande thank you but I need to for fill my job as queen of the Kaldorei and as a friend.”

 

Lady Vathearina presented herself to her queen. To Vathearina the lady Vashj had been an older sister. She was her first friend when she was just a child when they both were raised to be handmaidens to the queen. If there was a chance she could help get Vashj back Vathearina would move heaven and earth.  
“I request to join you daughter of Elune.”  
Azshara informed Vathearina of the dangers involved. They would have to travel to Dreanor. The mental state of Vashj was unknown to all. Perhaps she as the former Naga had their sanity back or the handmaiden could be as devious when all were under a spell of the Highborne. Vathearina remained foolhardy.  
“No matter lady Vashj was a friend of mine to.” Azshara had a faint smile.  
“Very well it is nice you are coming along my friend.”

 

On Dreanor Azshara, lady Vathearina and their escort arrived through the portal. To their surprise another portal opened after them. Lady Faradrona Windrunner and Lady Jaina Proudmoore came through. Faradrona pointed out.  
“Sister you will do this with our help.”  
“Faradrona welcome sister.” Azshara embraced Faradrona and looked in her eyes.  
“But I cannot ask you to come along it might be very dangerous.”  
“There are more of the Entwined Souls in you then you know Azshara but even they couldn’t stop me. I see you are ready to leave. Lady Vathearina are you coming as well?”  
“Lady Faradrona I accompany Azshara to aid an old friend. Where she goes I go.”  
Azshara became impatient. “Come ladies not so formal and let us be on our way.”

 

The group traveled to Ishanah. Ishanah welcomed the group of ladies when they had reached an upper plateau overviewing the city of Shattrath. Ishanah asked them if they were here for the sea witch. She told of a story of a traveler that went to the ocean south of Frostfire Ridge. When she arrived she decided to go for a swim. When she was standing on the cliffs to dive in, a huge six armed sea serpent emerged from the water. The creature had hair out of sea snakes. She wheeled a bow and sword. She addressed the traveler. These waters are treacherous leave my domain or face my wrath land dweller. 

“The description is that of the Naga lady Vashj. It seems she wasn’t killed after all. What happened to the traveler?”  
“She was picked up out of the water and was set ashore. She ran for her life. Her story was delivered at my attention only a couple of days ago.” The women were asked to stay for the night before leaving for the coast. That night Azshara dreamed again. Now it was Vathearina that sat beside her bed. Azshara laid wrestles in her sleep. Tears appeared from her eyes. “Chardi.”

 

Azshara sat on her old throne and found herself in luxury. Then a couple of battle hardened knights walked in. They took a bow in front of her to pay homage. When their helmets were removed she saw them, her dearest friends. She wanted to walk to them and welcome them only to find out she was stopped by golden chains around her feet. She reached out to them as she cried out their names. They reached out as well. With their touch she was freed however as soon as she wanted to embrace them they disappeared into thin air. She could only see the lingering of Richard’s smile at her. When their image was gone she too was all alone. Walking alone through her palace she saw a girl crying running through the corridors. Azshara went after her.  
“Don’t run child I will protect you.” The girl stopped and turned to her but as soon as Azshara tried to pick her up the child turned into the sea witch.

 

Azshara woke up in sweat and breathed severally.  
“Azshara, are you alright?”  
“Yes thank you Vathearina for being with me.” Azshara laid a hand on Vathearina’s. The thought of her old handmaiden brought Azshara mixed feelings. It made her deal with her past. It seemed she had these dreams for a reason unknown to her.

 

That morning the ladies left for the ocean. An Orc squad escorted them to the scene were the traveler saw lady Vashj. For a few days they waited trying to get a glimpse of her. Faradrona suggested looking somewhere else for clues. Azshara agreed. She looked at a rider approaching. She was surprised no one reacted. Paradrona stopped in front of her and made her horse jump. She then rode off. Azshara mounted her tiger.  
“Quickly follow me ladies.” Alathena addressed her queen.  
“Azshara what is it?”  
“There is no time to explain I will go ahead.” Azshara chased after Paradrona. They rode for half a day when suddenly Paradrona was gone once more. Azshara stood looking over a bay sunken in sad memories.  
“Shall I ever hold you in my arms again?”

 

Hours later Faradrona was the one that caught up with Azshara.  
“Azshara why did you ride off without us?”  
“Paradrona appeared and lead me here.”  
“My sister?” She came of her horse and embraced Azshara searching for comfort.  
“How is she? Did she say anything?”  
“I am sorry. Leading me here is all that she did for now. It might be a part of her within me.” Faradrona let go and tried to remain strong.  
“And Richard did you see him?” No I unfortunately did not. How I would had loved to see his warm smile.” Faradrona looked around trying if she was able to see what Azshara had seen. She knew there was a slim chance they were to return. She kept strong on the outside but inside her hope could be easily shattered. For Azshara however that hope was stronger than the hardest rock on the planet. Even after seventy years that never diminished even a little. After a while the rest arrived. Alathena stopped in front of her queen.  
“I am sorry Azhara for not having been able to follow soon enough.”  
“No Alathena it was my doing you do not apologize. You have done admirable my loyal sister.” Vathearina said that Azshara picked up a nice location to stay for the night.  
“We have another friend to thank for that. Now we rest. Let us help put up camp.” Azshara used her magic to set up camp. Faradrona laughed stating Azshara’s powers were impressive as the queen had used her abilities to flatten the rocky surface to put the tents on. That night they all enjoyed themselves entertaining each other around a campfire. They didn’t see a couple of eye’s looking at them from a distance from the cliffs. Azshara looked up and stared into the distance because she felt something. Whatever it was it was gone now that caught her attention.

 

When all went to sleep Azshara went out for a night stroll. The sentinels wanted to escort her but she requested they would guard over her guests. Alone she walked towards the shores. She heard a sad song in the distance. She wanted to go to it and comfort her. She recognized the voice as that of lady Vashj. Then she saw Richard and Paradrona on both her sides. Her heart was raging. She wanted to take them in her arms but she saw them sit down and started to listen to this sad song in the distance. Azshara saw them gone again. Azshara decided to sit down and listen. When the song had ended she stood up.  
“I will come back for you.” Azshara went back to the camp and went to sleep.

 

Azshara found herself running towards her friends. The closer she came the more distant they became. Once again she found herself all alone. Azshara walked to the tainted Well of Eternity. A little girl was playing on the edge of the pool. Azshara rushed over but it was too late as the child slipped through her arms into the polluted water. She saw the child struggle but when she wanted to go after her she stopped as the child turned into Naga. Azshara started to run. The faster she ran away the bigger this sea witch became big enough to catch Azshara by just extending her arms and grabbed Azshara. Azshara was held before lady Vashj. Lady Vashj screamed at her.

 

Azshara woke up all frightened in her sleep. Sentinels rushed in to her tent followed by Jaina and the others.  
“It’s alright Azshara we are here, it is me Jaina. You had a nightmare again. It doesn’t stop. There needs to be done something about them.”  
“True Jaina however it may be a message.” After comforting words of Azshara that everything was fine all the women retired to continue their nights rest.

 

The next morning they went to the beach. Her eyes widened when she saw Paradrona at the end of the cliff took of all her clothes and waved at Azshara. Paradrona then dived into the ocean.  
“Let’s go for a swim ladies.”  
Faradrona looked at Azshara. Azshara nodded to Faradrona. Faradrona knew what it meant. They had fun swimming around until Azshara saw Richard swimming by butt naked. Azshara smiled, blushed and said oh my Richard and went after him. Then Azshara turned around and told the others to wait. She conjured a spell to breathe under water. She came to an underwater cave. At the other side of the entrance of the cave it was clear of water and illuminated with crystals. She saw Richard in his armor walking forwards with his weapons drawn. At a turn in the cave system he dropped his weapons and continued without them. After another turn he was gone. Azshara continued alone and heard signing. It was the same song as the evening before. Azshara couldn’t believe it. There was lady Vashj sitting on a rock. Their eyes met.

Then after a while her smile disappeared from her face and just as in Azshara’s dreams Vashj screamed.  
“Leave me Azshara you are not on Azeroth. You may have called all my subordinates away from me but I am not yours to command anymore because I am not even Naga anymore.”  
“I have come to deliver you from your nightmare Vashj.” Lady Vashj was enraged and started to grow. The cave cracked open as water rushed in as Azshara got out the cave. When she surfaced she saw Vashj had become enormous. Azshara blinked to the shore. Faradrona and the other ladies wanted to open fire but Azshara commanded them to stand down. They all looked at Vashj in anger coming closer through the waves of the sea. Azshara spoke with sadness in her voice.  
“How did you escape my sense of detecting you years ago?”  
Al confident Vashj showed a faint smile as she was proud of what happened to her. “When I was struck down by barbarians in my lair I was abandoned. They had cut of my head yet however it seems I was able to shad of my demolished body. I had already changed. When I was in my large form my spirit was reshaping my body ready to give birth to something new. I had no loyalties to you anymore and found my own way all by myself. I no longer was connected to you my queen. I discovered I had become different than before. I will control the oceans on this planet as my domain. I am its matron now. Leave my sight.”  
“No Vashj it is not your destiny to be alone like this. Come home with me where I can bring you back.”  
“I warn you Azshara I am more powerful than you. Your might has dwindled. Your powers seem to be fading as we speak.” She drew her bow and aimed at Azshara.  
“You do not have the Mother Moon to watch over you here and you are only a shadow of yourself when you were Naga.” Azshara deflected the arrow. Faradrona froze a created tide wave from Vashj. Vashj her eyes started to glow hypnotizing everyone accept Azshara who now was lifted in the air. Vashj screamed again almost shattering everyone’s ears. Azshara freed herself and tried to run away. Then she remembered her dreams and the reflections of Richard and Paradrona. She turned around and recalled Richard throwing away his weapons. Azshara spread her arms, cried a little and walked smiling towards lady Vashj who stormed at her. Azshara spoke to her in a calm way.  
“I have been wrong my friend. I shall stop running away from you. I neglected to answer the love you wanted to give. I feel no hate towards you. Strike me down if you must. I only want to say one last thing. I love you.”  
Vashj lifted her sword and struck down. Azshara didn’t even blink her eyes when the sword was only a few inches away from decapitating her head. It stopped. “You couldn’t hurt me just like that traveler you took from the water. You had never had hate in your heart. You only had love before the madness struck us all. You are strong you were able to get rid of the Old God’s curse on your own. Come here Vashj.”  
Azshara levitated and hugged the sea witch as Vashj became her normal size again. Vashj cried and couldn’t bring out a single word. She was just like the little girl from Azshara’s dream. “Why couldn’t you just let me be? I became comfortable with my new situation on Dreanor.”  
Azshara looked her in the eyes touching her face. “You would have withered away of loneliness. Let’s go home Vashj. Let us get you back so you can become one of my ladies again, my friend.”

 

Azshara conjured a portal next to the Well of Eternity. Sentinels on the other side formed a defensive circle around the portal. When Azshara came through they all bowed their heads in reverence. She addressed them. “I am here to free a friend out her nightmare. Grand us save passage please?”  
The elves formed an honoree row towards the well. The ladies Vashj, Vathearina, Jaina Proudmoore, Faradrona and Azshara’s escort came through now. Once more Faradrona would see the might of Azshara. Lady Vashj entered the well escorted by Vathearina. Azshara spoke the magic words that freed all of her Naga. The disconnection from the Naga didn’t make Azshara forget about her. In the light everyone stared in wonder how lady Vashj transformed back to her Night Elf form. Instead of a mature woman Vathearina helped a small girl out of the well. The young girl embraced the woman she once had considered her younger sister as she was lifted out of the water.  
“Thank you Vathearina thank you Azshara.”  
“All is well Vashj you are young now and can grow up with the love that was denied to you. As you grow you will be the Well of Eternity’s Mistress.”

 

That morning Vashj lay in a bed sleeping peacefully in Vathearina’s residence in Eldre’Thalas. All the other ladies watched as Azshara kissed Vashj good dreams. “Sweet dreams.”  
They all left the room. Tyrande asked why lady Vashj was a child now and not a mature woman. Azshara explained that she was so lonely and neglected in her Naga form that when she was about to shad transformed into a new form that fit her state.

That morning Azshara went asleep in her palace. Tyrande watched her fall asleep and remained at her side in case she would have another nightmare.

 

Azshara found herself on a hill on her knees crying staring at her friends as they looked at each other and in an embrace completely vanished. Everything around her became black.  
Tyrande became worried when Azshara cried in her sleep again.  
“I thought it would be over now.”

 

When Azshara cried in her hands she suddenly heard a soft voice in the distance.  
“Azshara?”  
“No it can’t be.” She walked into the direction of the voice. The voice became louder.  
“Azshara?” She looked around as she saw she walked through the gates of Darnassus. More and more people gathered from everywhere cheering her on. Among the people she recognized her friends. Phaluura, Faradrona, Vashj, Jaina, Incursia, Thundercloud, Vathearina, Alathena, Bailien, Gwendalora, Ishanah and many other friends. At the center of the ponds of the Temple Garden she saw Paradrona. She embraced Azshara. Then she saw Richard. He took her hands and said comforting words.  
“Azshara this is your dream world. You can make out of it what you want it to be.” As he smiled his arms embraced her and Paradrona embraced her from behind.  
“We are part of you.”

 

Tyrande looked glad to see that Azshara had a smile on her face while turning around in her sleep.  
“You sleep tight Azshara. The Mother Moon has given you the tranquility you need.”

 

Tyrande saw the festivities begin outside. A calm breeze blew through her hair. She looked at Malfurion who was still inside of their quarters.  
“What troubles you?”  
“There is a disturbance in the Emerald Dream. Ysera is sad I don’t like it.”  
“Maybe she has got a bad dream like every year. I am going to Azshara. Will you be by my side before sunrise my husband?”

Tyrande walked into the palace of Azshara. Lady Vathearina was waiting with Vashj on her lap in the garden. The girl walked to the High Priestess when Tyrande was noticed.  
“Hello young one hasn’t Azshara picked you two up yet?” Tyrande picked up Vashj while walking to Vathearina.  
“The Mother Moon be with you Mistress. Azshara had left this morning and would be back before evening. We would wait here for her return. I have to say I am worried.”  
“Did she tell you were she was going?”  
“She was going to the old forgotten shrine.”  
“All the way out there? Did she leave without her bodyguards?” Alathena who had shown up out of nowhere startled the High Priestess however it had amused Vashj.  
“Yes she ordered us to stay here.” Tyrande decided to find Azshara on her own. On her trusted Night Saber she road past the Great Gate towards an almost forgotten road of the world tree. She rode past Harpies, past a small river and to a far end of a branch of the world tree. At a small road she dismounted. Her ears caught a sound coming from the forest in front of her. ‘What was that sound?’ It sounds beautiful but it is so sad. After having listened for a while Tyrande continued her way until she reached a small shrine. Through the branches of the forest Azshara sat at a small moon well shining in the moonlight. ‘What a breathtaking sight.’ Tyrande walked up to Azshara.  
“Why are you sad Azshara? Today isn’t going to be a day of happiness?” Azshara’s eyes were watery and it made her eyes glister more. She resumed singing a sad song while looking at the moon.

 

Tyrande sat beside Azshara and listened to a warm enchanting voice. Azshara stopped singing.  
“One more year and it has been seventy five years. My mother so far hasn’t found any trace of them. I still haven’t accepted it but I am afraid that I eventually will. Due this my strength is fading. I shouldn’t trouble you with my sorrow. Let us go back to the city and enjoy the day.”

 

The sun was going up and Tyrande went into the city with Malfurion and Shandris. Azshara and her handmaidens along with several sentinels went to the market. Lady Vashj asked why Azshara was wearing a hood on her shoulders.  
“I place this hood when I watch the play later this afternoon by the Quel’dorei.” The ladies enjoyed the many things to do. The people were honored that their queen walked among them to celebrate the Entwined Souls and the freeing of the Naga curse. Azshara greeted a young woman at a stand.  
“The Mother Moon be with you Mauranda, excuse me our intrusion, you have grown a bit.”  
“Hello your majesty how may I serve you?”  
“Not so formal, come here Mauranda I wish to introduce you to one of my first and best friends.” Mauranda was curious about who the little girl was. Azshara explained that it was lady Vashj, future Mistress of the Well of Eternity that was visiting on this day with lady Vathearina.  
“You and your father have the best dresses in the land do you have one for her?” She came back with a lovely dress. Azshara paid generously. Mauranda explained that her father would never accept it. Azshara told her not to worry. It was a request from his queen to pay and Mauranda’s father could not refuse that.  
“We will see you again at the gate?”  
“Yes Azshara I will introduce my friend Gwyfran, he would be eager to meet the lady Vashj.” Mauranda smiled and continued with her work.

 

There were new high placed guests on the tribune. Some who never had been there were surprised that the queen of the Night Elves sat on the ground near the stage. Azshara placed her hood. When the actors played the Entwined Souls gift it started to rain lightly. The people were used to it but it was strange for the guests who never had been here during this time. Especially because there was not a cloud in sight anywhere. Tyrande explained to Theron that there was a reason why Azshara placed her hood. Azshara embraced Vashj, Mauranda and Gwyfran. They were too busy looking at the play and didn’t see how the tears dripped from under Azshara’s hood. Hesriana who had also arrived to watch the play embraced Azshara from behind to comfort her.

 

Lady Vathearina arrived with Vashj at Faradrona’s residence.  
“Welcome lady Vathearina, welcome young Mistress, please join us for lunch.  
“Thank you lady Windrunner.”  
“Call me Faradrona.” Faradrona lead them to a table where they enjoyed a well prepared meal. They were joined by Tarecgosa. Vathearina stared at the young girl with horns.  
“So this is the dragon that is your apprentice?”  
“Yes she enjoys my lessons even if the knowledge is already known to her.”  
“Well it is strange to see a creature as mighty as her under your care.”  
“She is very special and dear to me. I consider her a daughter.”  
Tarecgosa blushed a little. “May I be excused Faradrona? May I take Vashj to come and play?”  
“Sure, take the rest of the day to yourself.”  
“Thanks.” Tarecgosa smiled, waved and ran off taking Vashj to show her magic at work.  
Vathearina was surprised. “Her behavior Faradrona, it is so… juvenile.”  
Faradrona smiled.  
“It is if she still carries the essence of Richard. Richard’s spirit was exhausted and was able only to restore her as she is now. It will take half a century for Tarecgosa to fully grow into a mature woman.”

 

Tarecgosa regarded Faradrona as the mother she never knew. She was happy to be at the mage’s tower complex. At night she would get out of bed and walk the hall that housed the visualization of the Entwined Souls. On her knees she prayed.  
“Richard you did not restore me to my full self. Due your kindness I not only had the joy of having a childhood. I also gained a mother who loves me very dear. The day you two will return you will see me a mature woman which you will be proud off. I promise you this, please come back.”

 

That night Tarecgosa was wandering through the hall ways until she saw Vathearina near the visualization of the Entwined Souls. Tarecgosa hid herself and witnessed Vathearina spray it using a perfume bottle. Tarecosa closed her eyes.  
“I did not see that.” When she opened her eyes lady Vathearina had walked back to her quarters.  
“I will get you back for this mortal.” That morning Tarecgosa had put ink in Vathearina’s tea. Vathearina was upset when her teeth were colored it did amuse Vashj. Vathearina got angry and demanded that Tarecgosa should be punished. Faradrona apologized but Tarecgosa made things worse. She dared to be trialed at Darnassus.

 

In the Temple of the Moon in front of Azshara Vathearina told her story of Tarecgosa’s insult. Faradrona sighed as Tarecgosa stepped forwards as the little dragon’s eyes became watery.  
“Queen Azshara hear my plead?” Tarecgosa took a deep breath and with an angry voice continued.  
“My insult was for Vathearina’s desecration of the visualization of the Entwined Souls in Faradrona’s hall.” Vathearina was shocked to hear this. Tarecgosa felt a tremor go through the palace.  
“She did it with this.” Tarecgosa showed the bottle Vathearina had used. With tears in her eye’s she looked at Vathearina and yelled.  
“As if she was marking her territory. As if the Entwined Souls were not worthy in her eyes. I will not let you do that unpunished mortal.” Azshara stood up.  
Vathearina fell on her knees. “I am sorry Azshara.”  
After having calmed down Tarecgosa placed one hand in her side and showed a victory smile while she brushed away her tears. Azshara waved her hand and the bottle floated to her.  
“This is a very rare perfume that does not exist anymore. It was only used by me and my handmaidens. A queen would pay a ransom amount for it. Isn’t this the last bottle in existence lady Vathearina?”  
“I am sorry my Azshara, it is.” Azshara walked to Vathearina. “You still show a lot of old Highborne customs. Giving a fragrance to an object of loved ones was the way to honor them. And a very rare fragrance indeed.” Azshara gave her the bottle back and turned to Tarecgosa and touched her face.  
“Tarecgosa lady Vathearina has done nothing wrong. If only you would have known. It may have looked like dishonor to you it was not for lady Vathearina. She is in her right to demand a punishment. I will rule accordingly, do not worry, I know Vathearina.”  
Vathearina stood up. “It is a Highborne custom that you serve the one you have wronged. You will serve for a time Tarecgosa.” Tarecgosa looked frightened at Faradrona. Faradrona made gestures not to worry.  
“You will be in my service and you are released when your task is done. I will teach you all the customs and rituals of the Kaldorei and others cultures. You might be ancient and an all-powerful dragon yet you need teaching.”  
Tarecgosa showed a gesture of relief. Tarecgosa walked to Vathearina and embraced her around the waist. “I will accept mortal. Aunt Vathearina.” Vathearina didn’t know what to do. Azshara nodded it was alright. Vathearina carefully answered Tarecgosa’s embrace.  
“I am sorry Tarecgosa you thought I was disrespectful. If the roles were reversed I would had done the same thing.” Azshara smiled. Lady Vathearina took the bottle and gave it to Tarecgosa. “You may use it yourself it is my welcome gift to you.”  
Tarecgosa received the bottle. “No, I will not use it myself. I shall use it on the Entwined Soul’s visualization and when there is only a small bit left I shall fill a small bottle and give it to Paradrona when they return.”


	25. Salvation

“So you have come here again. Still blinded by hatred the thing you call revenge and justice?”  
“Silence Akama I only request sanctuary in this complex you call a temple.”  
“We are the Broken perhaps we should allow you to hide here. Have you given up being a Watcher Maiev?”  
“I have been a Watcher for over ten thousand years. I guess I will always be one.” The plate wearing Night Elf bled heavenly on the tiles as blood from ripped open armor poured out of her wounds.  
“How about your revenge has it diminished after all that time?” My own brother despises me because I want to stop that which brought so much sorrow…”  
“Let us heal you first you will have sanctuary here. We have turned our back to hatred and revenge. The world Outland is no more good times have come.” Draenei priests were tending Maiev’s wounds as she had kneeled down.  
“Spare me your change of your ways Akama it will fall to deaf ears. I will continuing fighting Arcane magic it brought nothing but devastation. Sargeras will return sensing that unholy sorcery. However using it condemns us. The first one was our queen.”  
“Perhaps… But we will restore this temple to its former glory. The priestess of the light from Shattrath will come here and bless it in the name of the Naaru.”  
Maiev fought the pain when bandages were placed on her cuts. “How glorious… it’s all up hill for you.”  
“Maybe it has, the Entwined Souls are a legend.”  
Maiev eyes went wide open as she saw the Broken started to glow as their appearances started to change. When the light was gone there stood only Draenei around Maiev.  
“By the Naaru what is…” Akama looked at his hands. The Broken were no more. They had received the Gift.  
“I… I can here A’dal speak to me. Sargeras has been restored to the light. The Burning Legion has been vanquished. But the Entwined Souls… are…”  
“What Akama, what about them?”  
“They are no more, forever. As priests of the Temple of Karabor we will honor them.”

 

“High priestess of the Light we humbly welcome you to our temple.”  
“Thank you High Priest Akama. These colors…”  
“Are you alright Ishanah?”  
“I am fine. Thank you for honoring my friends. I mean the Entwined Souls who have blessed us.” Ishanah was shown around. She participated in a ceremony to bless the temple. On her way out she sensed a troubled soul.  
“Akama I sense a pain. A soul filled with hatred.”  
“I know High Priestess. We have taken it up on ourselves to try to guide this soul back to the light. But it will not be a simple task. The mental wounds are deep. She has come here because she had nowhere to go. Even her own family abandoned her.”  
“May the light give you strength to guide her back. May the light brighten her day as the Entwined Souls shined on us.”

 

“Gwendalora how was your visit to A’dal?”  
“Most interesting. It seems he has no interest in the passing of time.”  
Ishanah laughed. “Especially now when things are peacefully as they are. Gwendalora your time in the light as a novice shortens. All my priests and priestess have done wonderful however you shine brighter than all. I have a task for you to guide a soul back to the light. There was a troubled soul I felt when I visited and old temple once. The priests at the Temple of Karabor have tried to heal a Night Elf. To no avail. It will be your final task before you become a full priestess. I cherished you as the daughter I never had. When you came here to extend your knowledge and study everyone here felt it. You are destined for greatness. You stop being the protégé, you are the teacher soon. Now go and for fill your destiny. Shine your light. I will be waiting for you here no matter the outcome.”

 

“High priestess Gwendalora we welcome you. We have faith that you can help our long term guest. Let me show you the way.”  
“Thank you brother Eshan however I shall find her myself. Pray to the light I can mean something.” Eshan nodded.  
“We have the upmost faith in your compassion High Priestess.” The young woman grinned. She was far of being a High Priestess. Gwendalora walked through the halls of this big temple. She was greeted by the priests attending questions of people who came from all around. Stories were told, techniques of healing were exchanged. In the middle of it she sensed pain. As Gwendalora moved to it the person in pain moved as well. Eventually she found her herself in the dark catacombs. Gwendalora spoke.

 

“We are alone can we talk to one another? I am…”  
“I have no desire to speak to a descendent of the Highborne.”  
“You have spoken to the other priests…”  
“They merely accepted me being here a favor for when I helped get rid of Illidian.”  
“For what I have heard they tried to help you.”  
“And they failed as will you.”  
“I am more persisted and shall use force.”  
“You..? You are no match for me have the priests grown wiry of my presence, an eye sore? Are you going to exorcist me or something little girl?” Gwendalora tried to locate the location where the voice came from holding the Windrunner Grimoire in her arms against her chest.  
“I shall read you, find your pain and heal it. As for judging you, I will leave that up to my aunt Azshara.” Gwendalora felt like she shouldn’t have said that last part. The voice in the dark got angry.  
“She is not my queen she was the source of all misery that befell us.” Maiev walked into the open.  
“Her digging into arcane powers, her embrace of it plummeted our society in decay. My home a ruin thanks to her. The ones that took her place betrayed me as well. Now be gone I will force you out.”

“Then so be it prepare yourself Watcher.” Maiev turned back into the darkness. Gwendalora took her book.  
“Let the light shine upon you.” The catacombs were illuminated with light. Maiev now speeded in to Gwendalora from one of the corners and sliced with her weapon. With a dazzling effect Gwendalora dazed back and dodged it. Maiev blinded got a full hit from Gwendalora who used two hands to hit with her book to deal the blow.  
“Let the knowledge sink in.”  
“Curse priestess.” She threw out several knives at Gwendalora. All were deflected by a burst of magic.  
“You should have brought a weapon priestess.”  
“Wisdom is my weapon I did not came to combat but to heal. But you leave me no choice priestess of Elune…” Maiev rushed to get behind Gwendalora to strike. Gwendalora’s wings on her armor grew in size and turned into real wings as she took to the air.  
“Without light there is no shadow. None is essential good or evil. Misfortunates who lost the balance tend to hide in the dark. Light emits, shadow absorbs.” Gwendalora entangled Maiev with shadow vines and disarmed her. Still the Watcher had a few tricks left. With a few hidden knives she wrestled free sustaining cuts over her body and tried to run. With a spell Gwendalora magically pulled Maiev flying through the air right in front of Gwendalora who blasted a light through her. Maiev dropped severely wounded to the ground. Gwendalora held her.  
“You were once a priestess of Elune. You were completely devoted to her.” With a dying sound in her voice Maiev tried to stop her.  
“No… don’t…” While Gwendalora’s magic healed Maiev she continued.  
“You loved those close to you it was a time of great joy. You even admired arcane magic back then in secret.” Maiev tried to crawl away but she had no strength left. She suffered from external pain however Gwendalora wounded her mental state as well. It were old wounds that Gwendalora pierced in Maiev’s heart. Those wounds were more severe than her exterior. That was her biggest task to heal.

 

“However it turned into hate when you saw the Highborne stray away from Elune. Soon after this the Burning Legion made its entrance. What you knew and loved was decimated. Instead of seeing yourself priestess you sought revenge. You have always been in this state ever since. Just like most misguided people you only see your goal and start to lose track. Throughout the years you were wronged. Also you wronged people badly yourself but for that I do not completely blame you.”  
“Stop please.”  
“No Maiev I will enlighten you. You must see what you have become.”  
“I will not let you. You lesser races only made things worse. Your world isn’t as perfect as you think High Elf.”  
“It is by not being perfect.”  
“Don’t make me laugh. Your parents are perfect.”  
“The priests here have nothing but good things to say about them.”  
“They are not perfect, by far.” Gwendalora laughed while she used her knowledge of the light to nurture Maiev to health.  
“My dad taught me to arise above it because he claimed that what people describe as perfect is boring.”  
“Don’t make me laugh. They never had real trials. They were never betrayed by their feelings for their loved ones.”  
“While I heal your flesh wounds I will tell you a story. A paladin from the Knights Devastation visited the Sunwell together with a demon, once summoned by her late husband. Because she was well known they let her sleep in the quarters close to the Sunwell. It was once occupied by the Eradar twins. They were demonized Draenei who were killed when the Sunwell was purged from evil. However their essence was merged with their demons in a radical way so they had somehow survived as spirits. The knight fell asleep on their bed. Because a real demon was present lady Sacrolash and grand warlock Alythess possessed the knight and the demon. With the word depravity in her mind the knight woke up from her trance. She was disgusted with herself as she almost made love with the demon giving unknowingly in to her lust. Angry that she could have been violated by the two she grabbed her spell book. The demon was still under influence and wanted to give more love to her master. The knight knocked the demon out cold. As words were spoken with excruciating pain the Eradar twins were extracted from the bodies of the knight and her demon friend.

 

The knight didn’t stop. It was daring but she called a fuse from the Sunwell which made the sisters materialize. Before it was done she used her healing spells and exorcised the demon influences. When it was done, two naked Draenei women lay on the floor shivering with fear as they grabbed each other looking at an angry paladin. She could have killed the twins for their foul act. They wanted only to see hatred, pain in others because that was their state when Kil’jeaden turned them into demons. The knight however kneeled down and embraced the two, comforting them. She didn’t let something as useless as revenge cloud her wisdom.  
Her husband told once that she had to be strong when he would be gone. Mistakes will be made, you will be wronged but whatever happens, hang on to your strength because that is the way of being a knight and all that it stands for.”  
“What has this story to do with me?”  
“You must act like the knight. See what truth is. Learn from your past. Do what is wright. Now let me read you more. You were pretty vulnerable when your world was falling apart. Then you started to hate in the same time you got strong on the outside and let no one in. The only thing you could only hold on was your missions. That one mission eventually was Illidian. When you executed him you ended a part of yourself. You, who have lived for so long, only hatred…”  
“Enough, you can’t cure…”  
“Tyrande and Malfurion. There is the pain, the two persons you hated so much beside Illidian. Aunt Azshara has shown that arcane wasn’t against Elune’s wishes. The daughter of Elune was there when the dark Titan was returned to a source of the light. She has shown the right use of magic.” Maiev wrestled.  
“Let me go, my wounds, they are healed.”  
“Not the ones inside of you. I have seen your past Maiev. May the light be with you for I will take you to Darnassus whether you like it or not. The priests here never used force but that didn’t work for you. You have to be among your kind. You were meant to be a priestess.” Maiev started to cry.  
“So much hatred, they will never accept me, leave me here. I murdered my own people. I trained young ones to murder as well. Let the world forget about me please.”  
“Your soul shall be saved. Say you will come with me to see my aunt?”  
“If anyone has the right to punish…” “Aunt Azshara will judge you wisely. Do not worry. You will be there under my protection. If things are not to your liking you will come back with me to Shattrath.”  
“Take me priestess. Let it end one way or the other.” Gwendalora looked happy as she took a special designated hearthstone.  
Gwendalora’s world started to spin as she fell unconscious to the floor. During the fight she had sustained cuts with poison. Due her concentration on healing Maiev she neglected to tend her own wounds. The Watcher stared at the priestess and grabbed a knife from the floor.

 

In front of the palace Azshara was chatting with Tyrande and Demetria. Azshara turned her attention away as she sensed magic at work. Soon after a portal opened on the street and a person carrying another person emerged in the open. The queen shot her healing magic at Gwendalora as she took Gwendalora out of Maiev’s arms. Tyrande who had come over as well grabbed the knife out of the Watcher’s hand as she snapped.  
“Sentinels grab her. Take this murderer out of our sight.”  
Maiev struggled while she was being restrained. “The knife, I do not know what poison was on it. Queen Azshara please safe her.” The knife in Tyrande’s hand glowed blue for a moment followed by silver light shining on Gwendalora. Azshara kissed the young priestess’s forehead.  
“Beloved daughter you are safe.”  
Gwendalora opened her eyes and spoke with a weak voice. “How is Maiev, is she fine?”  
“Do not worry Gwendalora she will be put away for her crimes.” Tyrande saw how the sentinels pushed Maiev away.  
“No I believe she can be redeemed. Aunt Azshara, please give her a trial?”

 

In the temple of the Moon things gotten heated up when they were waiting for the queen to pass judgement.  
“You killed my Watchers Tyrande.”  
“You left me for dead and lied to my husband Maiev.”  
“We needed to act quickly. You already made so many mistakes back then Tyrande. For what I heard it was you that failed the queen.”  
“You deserve to be locked away again Maiev for the murders on the Highborne that had returned in good faith.” Gwendalora and Malfurion tried to keep the two women apart. The fight between Maiev and Tyrande stopped when they heard the voice of the queen.  
“There are feelings of the past. I shall sort them out. Please take your places.” The wild cats felt a force guiding them to their places.  
“Gwendalora I thank you for guiding and placing one of my people under your protection. Maiev present yourself.”  
“Your majesty I am… the Watcher Maiev Shadowsong and I am at your mercy my queen.” Azshara stepped forwards and touched Maiev’s face. Tyrande wanted to speak but Malfurion stopped her.  
“You have suffered severely, you knew Astoria. Your path of Elune resides deep within you still. You have now faced enough justice for your wrongs to others. You will attune to your original purpose. Throw away your armor, Watcher, for now you will serve again as priestess under lady Vashj at the Well of Eternity. May Elune bring you back. For your crimes you will rise before all other priestesses and clean up the shrines for a hundred years. Pray for forgiveness of your victims. Alathena escort her to her new home.”  
“I thank you… Azshara, I will work hard.”  
“You will be fine and in peace.”  
Maiev was gone when Tyrande could no longer control herself.

 

“Azshara how could you…” “Tyrande she sacrificed her being when she was so young. Do not forget that her life without anyone that cared for her accept for herself made her deviate from my mother’s path. It seems no one bothered to be close to her. Tyrande turned around in surprise to Malfurion and then back to Azshara. She became calm thinking it over.  
“Forgive me Azshara we all have our past.”  
“All is well Tyrande. Her years on Dreanor made her see her wrongs. My daughter gave her the right push she needed to step into the light.”

 

Gwendalora was there to speak to the people. They heard stories of long ago, guidance to the way of the Light. She performed admirably. Ishanah looked at her and smiled. When the sermon was over she walked to Gwendalora.  
“You are a blessing. Come let us walk together through Shattrath my child. You are a priestess now in the ways of the Light. And what I have heard also that of the Mother Moon? Gwendalora tried to hide her smile.

 

“Welcome Tyrande how are things in Darnassus? Is Azshara doing well?”  
“All things on Teldrassil are fine. I saw Azshara leave this morning to take a walk through the woods.”  
“I assume you came here for one of my new priestesses?”  
“Yes I have shown to everyone the reasoning of back then. For having shamed the Mother Moon I wish to confirm my irrational behavior. We all thought we knew what the best for the world was. Now we have learned from that. Azshara has shown us Maiev’s true side and how to live on Mother Moon’s path.”  
“Let us walk my new priestess is showing the old rituals of her time. She was so closed but when her armor was stripped she was as reborn when they dressed her in her new robes. I pray that she never has to pick up arms ever again. It has brought big scars that might take time to heal. However in her new role that is being healed. Tyrande…? Maiev gets up earlier then her sisters and uses that time to pray outside at a small moon well for forgiveness and after starts her punishment. Do not worry for she is on the right path. One thing surprised me though. She insisted to wear a green golden ribbon in her hair. I allowed it however I haven’t asked why? It is her right for privacy but perhaps you know?”  
Tyrande in the distance saw Maiev place offerings at a statue. “Vashj if you want to know I can tell you. It belonged to Gwendalora. It is to remind Maiev that she is not alone wherever she is.”

 

Later that day Tyrande had returned to the Temple of the Moon. After her chores she visited Azshara’s palace. She found Azshara with a scroll opened in one hand on her lap while she looked outside her room over the balcony. When she heard Tyrande she looked at her.  
“How was Maiev Tyrande?”  
“She has found peace being a humble priestess at the Well of Eternity. She prays for forgiveness each morning before starting her work as priestess alongside her sisters. Maiev has returned on the path of the Mother Moon. It seems our lost daughter of Mother Moon has returned. She has found salvation.”


	26. The Legend Returns

The entity that inhabited one of the moons of Azeroth floated over the planes of time. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated of finding even the slightest of sensation of her loved ones. In a split moment of time she sensed something she was afraid of never sensing ever again. She whispered to herself. “My love…”

 

Tyrande performed her evening ceremony while Azshara watched in content at her standing out of the priestesses’ way. The queen had been too weak to perform her duties anymore. Throughout the years the emptiness in her hearth had cost its toll. Now she mainly stood alone during ceremonies. Tyrande’s concentration was broken by a gasp of her queen. Chrystine and Demetria came rushing over to Azshara. Tyrande stopped her ritual to rush to Azshara as well. Tyrande witnessed how Azshara sat on the ground as tears rolled of her cheeks reaching out to the moon that shined into the temple through the large entrance. The sight had caught her breath. Tyrande’s eyes turned to the moon. It shined brighter than normal.  
“Mother Moon. Azshara, Azshara?” Tyrande was shocked.  
“Where is Azshara? Chrystine, Demetria what happened?”  
“Mistress we do not know. Azshara was besieged by a feeling and turned to the moon. Soon after she fell to the ground reaching out whispering a name and then vanished before our sight.”  
“Sentinels go find our queen, priestesses come join me quickly and aid me in praying to the Mother Moon.”

 

A warrior Draenei came to Darnassus to seek out the queen of the Kaldorei. Astrunxi arrived at the Eternal Palace. She asked for an audience with the queen. Alathena questioned her.  
“You claim to be Astrunxi of the Exodar? We have heard of your name. However we never have seen you before over all those years. Many wish to see the queen even under false pretenses. What makes you any different lady?”  
“Because I am who I claim to be.”  
Lady Vathearina had joined the scene. “If that is so lady Astrunxi I will know.”  
Vathearina was not impressed by Astrunxi’s claim and casted a spell over her. “I shall read your thoughts.”  
Alathena became inpatient. “Well lady Vathearina is she telling the truth?”  
With a wave the spell ceased but not the mages worries. “Astrunxi is who she claims to be. She is one of Richard’s first friends here on Azeroth. That is not all. She has met him when she was on a quest back in time with the prophet Velen. She used her full restrain when her group departed from Richard of the past. Knowing that he would die with Paradrona she almost stopped Richard however she wasn’t to change the timeline. She let him go with pain her heart. She was able to bear when Richard expressed their friendship was forever. In our present time she performed a ritual. A very rare bound to pay her essence to serve Richard. It was declined which brought Astrunxi in deep sorrow. It could have been that it was declined or that Richard and Paradrona were gone forever. It turned out it was declined for as the lady Phaluura had gone through the same ritual once. Service was declined but eternal friendship was given instead. The Entwined Souls… have returned after all. Queen Azshara must have felt it too.” Vathearina grabbed the warrior. “You are a messenger of the Mother Moon sister.” 

 

Azshara appeared in the middle of the forest somewhere remote on the mainland. She stood breathless reaching out with one hand to the moon. A bright light came closer and closer until the moon goddess stood in front her daughter. Elune smiled as Azshara’s eyes went wide open and fell in her mother’s arms and cried. “Azshara it was only a brief moment but there is no doubt about it. It was them.”  
Azshara looked up at her mother but all she could do was cry. “Something at the beginning of your life changed you. You showed no emotions for so long. There was only one person that could trigger them. And now these two know how to reach your heart. I feel your strength returning.” Elune stroked her daughter’s hair.

 

After Elune touched her face Azshara tried to speak. “Mother… Richard… Paradrona… when and where shall I meet them? When can I look in Richard’s eyes again and hold him and Paradrona? Tell your daughter, please?”  
Elune tried to comfort her daughter. “My dear Azshara, you know they have a will of their own? They shall come. Our friends shall find them. The comfort that I can give you is that they will return. We have to be patient a little longer.” Azshara didn’t see how Elune herself showed a warm smile. 

 

Alathena’s heart was pounding. “We looked everywhere the entire night, not a trace… what did you found out Mistress?”  
“I sensed the Mother Moon’s tranquility. It is strong however I have received no vision.” Tyrande was drawn by a feeling and walked from the temple stairs towards the Great gate.  
“Follow me quickly.” Tyrande rushed to the city entrance. From the forest they saw a light emerge that shined brighter when it came closer to the city. Chrystine and Demetria fell to their knees. Then Tyrande heard it too and fell to her knees as well.  
“Mother Moon you blessed us with the presence of your daughter.” Tyrande looked up and saw Azshara walking by signing in full harmony with her surroundings.  
“This is the Mother Moon’s her bliss, her love.” The priestess and sentinels joined in the singing as Azshara was gradually walking to the center of Darnassus. Azshara started to levitate.  
“My children, as the first rays of the day shall shine upon us. So shall the day come that my dearest of friends shall return to us.” Chrystine and Alathena’s eyes went wide open. Chrystine grabbed her necklace and was sunken in her thoughts.  
“Elune has told me of their return. Richard and Paradrona… will receive our love once again.”  
Tyrande had gotten up and embraced Chrystine. “I will tell my husband of this miracle.”

 

The first rays of daylight fell on Darnassus. Alathena walked forwards as she saw Azshara smile. Alathena reached out. Azshara descended and embraced Alathena. Alathena with her full restraint tried to fight her tears. Azshara calmly whispered to her.  
“My strong huntress there is no shame. I couldn’t stop my emotions either when I heard this news.” Alathena let it all out while Azshara stroked Alathena’s hair.  
“Mistress I wish to inform Azeroth and Dreanor of this news. I shall take my leave to the Well of Eternity. Invite my friends to come over there so I can tell them personally.”  
Tyrande’s eyes twinkled as she praised the Mother Moon. “Yes Azshara, I shall inform them personally.” Azshara closed her eyes and kept on cherishing Alathena.

 

“Welcome Azshara to the Well of Eternity.” Lady Vashj had run over and grabbed Azshara’s dress looking away in shame. Azshara had kneeled down and took Vashj in her arms.  
“There is no shame to show your emotions on this wonderful occasion.” Vashj’s bright smile followed.  
“I am ashamed Azshara. Your priestess shouldn’t be so embarrassed and show her emotions like this.”  
“Vashj are you not happy?”  
Vashj embraced Azhara tighter. “I am.”  
“Then there is no shame at all.” Azshara lifted Vashj up and turned around as she sensed her first guest had arrived.  
“I welcome you my daughter.” Azshara slowly put Vashj on the ground and walked to Gwendalora spreading her arms. “I have wonderful news for you.”

 

Azshara floated to the center of the Well of Eternity. She made a connection. Across Azeroth and Dreanor she brought her message. An arcane serge left to every corner of Azeroth. It also went through the dark portal and continued to spread.  
“Dear people of Azeroth and Dreanor I have news that I wish to share with you all. The Mother Moon has searched space and time in search of her loved ones that had sacrificed their total existence. I am glad they were wrong when I heard their total existence would be gone. The Entwined Souls have returned. They shall reveal themselves in times to come and they shall be among us. I apologize for this intrusion, please forgive me.”

 

Hesriana liked to roam through the ruins, fantasize about the past, drawing things. She was once the childhood friend of someone special to her. Later she would become master of her own. Once she rescued a Troll shaman from a couple of thugs. The shaman called her a demon with the heart of an angel. She’inaila asked Faradrona where the cheerful succubus was. Hesriana went for the ruins of Silvermoon and hadn’t returned in a week. She went away for several days. Normally she would say how long she would stay away and be back. She’inaila got worried and asked to look for her. Faradrona agreed.  
“Our little friend might be enjoying herself but she always let us knows where she is and for how long. I will try to find her among the ruins.” Faradrona portaled to the ruins. Hours went by when she finally stumbled upon her. In a small shrine she sat on the ground. Her wings were hanging stretched towards the ground. She would only do so if she was excited. She was staring at something.  
“Hesriana, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Faradrona.”  
“Then why have you not returned?”  
“I... I saw... I saw a reflection. I slept here when I woke up by the moonlight and I saw...” She didn’t finish it as tears started to flow and she smiled.  
“You have to see for yourself.”  
“It will be dark let’s go home Hesriana.”  
Hesriana looked appalled. “No. I will not go. You must see for yourself.”  
Faradrona decided to wait. She regarded Hesriana as one of her own sisters.

 

The two waited. The sun went down slowly. The stars came out and the night fell. When Faradrona’s eyes where adapted to the night she saw the moon appear at the night sky. The moonlight penetrated the little shrine. Faradrona looked at Hesriana. Her eyes started to sparkle like diamonds. Hesriana’s stare seemed to now actually focus onto something. Faradrona grabbed Hesriana’s hands and turned her head to the left as she started to shiver. Her mouth fell wide open and her eyes became large.  
“By the Sunwell. This can’t be.” They stayed all night until the sunrise ended the scene they had looked at all night.  
“Hesriana, thank you, stay here. I will return I have to bring word out. This, this is a miracle.” Faradrona vanished with a spell. That morning she started to write. She called upon all her messengers. They were to take their messengers to all corners of both realms. The first and most spectacular message was to arrive at Azshara’s palace.

 

Arunis stood in front of her palace. He demanded of the sentinels to see the queen on an urgent message from the lady Faradrona. They knew him but the queen was taking a bath. That part they didn’t tell to Arunis. He felt obligated to act.  
“On orders of the queen she gave herself to me I will act.” He ran past the sentinels, barged into the palace fighting of the sentinels that went in after him. He ran through the halls. It was quite impressive to come this far. Guards were coming from everywhere. He heard queen Azshara’s voice.  
“Your majesty I have word you want to read straight away.” He blasted the door with magic, ran in and bowed lifting the scroll entrusted by Faradrona to present it to Azshara. A thought went through his mind. Why is the floor wet? He heard the queen speak.  
“Stand down this messenger has my blessings of delivering urgent messages to me without any delay. He is not to be touched.” Arunis opened his eyes staring down at the red wooden floor. He barged into the queen’s private quarters while she was taking a bath? He will lose his head for sure. He could hear the queen swim over. Her hand maidens covered her while she came out of the water. He crawled backwards out of the room to end up against the wall in the hall still holding out the scroll.  
“Arunis you invaded my private sanctum to deliver this message. Now you will not give it to me?” He could fall through the ground out of shame. Azshara tried to oppress a giggle while accepting the scroll. She walked back to her bath reading it. Her smile turned into a gasp for air and started to cry of happiness. She walked back to Arunis, kneeled, grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.  
“Thank you, you did well.” She stood up and turned around while taking away her tears from her face.  
“Give this man everything his heart desires which we can provide. Girls, my dress, I wish to leave at once.”

 

Jaina lay in her room with one of her books in her hand. She was thinking of the past. From the courtyard she could hear her guards shout.  
“Messenger.” She got up and walked down the stairs. In the courtyard was a Quel’dorei messenger offering a scroll. She read the message. She asked the messenger of where Bailien and Gwendalora where.  
“We don’t know. They are both traveling.”  
“I will help you find them.”

 

Incursia and Ajuoga where siting in an open spot in Silverpine forest. Incursia watched as Ajuoga was talking to the elements. A rider approached. Her blonde hair waved over her shoulders. She turned her face to the sun. Lady Sylvanas was carrying two scrolls.  
“We ride to the ruins of Silvermoon tomorrow. Something has been discovered there you want to see.” She smiled and threw the two scrolls to Incursia and Ajuoga.

 

Azshara arrived at the ruins. Faradrona came out of a small building. It was a shrine used for a place to find peace. She waved her over.  
“Welcome sister I hope you received your message swiftly?”  
“You have no idea Faradrona. Arunis surprised even himself.” They went inside while sentinels set up a tent beside the tent of Faradrona.  
“Hello Hesriana it’s been to long again.” Hesriana petted on some pillows to come and sit beside her. As the night started to set in Azshara told about the vision Tyrande had a few days ago. Azshara told of her own witness of a joyful Elune in the night sky and of her visit at the shrine to tell news that brought her heart joy. The moon was at the sky again shining down through the openings of the shrine. Hesriana was amazed, Faradrona was amazed and it was Azshara’s turn now. In the moonlight an image emerged. Azshara came on her knees and reached out with her heart raging. Tears rolled over her cheeks as she almost fainted.  
“Elune, mother, you’ve brought them back.” Azshara’s eyes lit up as she started to chant. Her heart was warmed again after so many years.

 

Later that night they heard big wings flapping outside. A few moments later Alexstrazsa and Ysera walked in. The dragon queen spoke words of signs of a miracle.  
“Please sit down everyone.” Faradrona pointed to the ground to the cushions that were still available. The newly arrived guests hardly sat down or the moon came from behind the clouds again. Alexstrasza stood up, walked to the image that appeared and moved her hands and spoke in her dragon tongue. Then she fell to the ground exhausted and a smile appeared on her face. Azshara and Ysera helped her to the pillows. Faintly she whispered.  
“It’s the Entwined Souls. It’s them. They have returned.” Alexstarzsa embraced Faradrona and looked in her eyes. “They have returned. Once again they defy all odds.”

 

The next evening a new group of visitors were ready to watch a miracle unfold. Bailien, Gwendalora, She’inala, Jaina, Incursia, Ajuoga and Sylvanas sat down. Hesriana and Azshara were there as well. Azshara addressed the new group.  
“My Mother Moon couldn’t feel their souls after they presented the two realms with the gift. With the alignment of the planets they were able to burn up their souls and neutralize one of the universe’s biggest threats. They sacrificed their total existence. Not even Elune could have directed on the benefit of the greater good. All seemed lost. But then Hesriana stumbled upon a miracle on her voyages. Please behold a gift from the goddess.” They all watched the moon come closer into the shrine. Then like all the others they all gasped.  
“Mother and farther it has been a seventy five years. I have upheld your honors now you will be among us to guide us once again.” Gwendalora kneeled beside her brother. Bailien turned around to embrace his sister. He then embraced Faradrona. Gwendalora turned to Hesriana.  
“My sister come here.” Hesriana received a kiss which made her giggle. Gwendalora embraced Hesriana and started to cry.  
“Thank you.” Joyful as if her friends were already there she answered back. “No problem Gwen.

 

Brann Bronzebeard wanted to renovate the entire ruin so the Entwined Souls would have a spectacular welcoming.  
“It’s da glory they deserve.”  
Bailien’s reply was a compromise. “Master Bronzebeard...”  
“Don’t call me master lady.”  
“Ahum, sorry. I assume that it is no coincidence that they showed up here in these ruins. They never wanted much. The colors they carried where all the glory the ever wanted to be respected. It was a witness for the friendships they made by being able to help. These ruins have been a quiet place. Hesriana could explain maybe why better than me.”  
Hesriana came close and spoke while keeping her hands on her back playing with her shoulders and waving her wings playfully back and forth in front of her. “Being here in these ruins one can see remnants of the past... Of a glory that was once was... One can use their fantasy of what this place might… have looked like. In it they can picture the good things that might… have been as well of the mistakes. Standing in the present one… can use the idea from then to benefit the future.” Hesriana looked behind herself as she stared at a note taped on her wing.  
“Well-spoken lassie that sounds like them.”  
Bailien came up with a compromise. “You want to do something. This shrine is old and might collapse in the future. Visitors of certain multitude that might come here will speed thing up. I suggest a combined cooperation of all races to make a modest contribution of just restoring this shrine.”  
“Alright that seems to be the best thing to do. The Dwarfs will provide the best rocks in the land. I guess the High Elves can make the plans of what this shrine might have looked like.”

 

A plan had been made. Jaina commissioned the finest masons from all corners of the realms to rebuild the shrine. The Trolls supplied the paint, the Gnomes made the perfect stained glass. The humans fashioned the ornaments of the shrine. Every part of the shrine was a work of cooperation between the races. Within a few months the shrine was a sparkling gem among the ruins of Silvermoon city. She’inaila who supplied a permanent sentry duty said that the reflections at night shined twice as bright after its completion. After many years the image came more visible. At one time She’inaila discovered that the reflection now could be even seen during the day. 

 

Every moon cycle the Entwined Souls’ shrine was visited by the queen of the Night Elves. But not this time. She’inaila looked at the sky. She thought of what it might have been why Azshara didn’t come? The sky looked clear. Maybe dropping by isn’t that important to her anymore. No that can’t be it. I better notify Faradrona. Orno came by that morning with a friend. He greeted She’inaila and walked by. His friend stood still. He looked in fright at the six armed hate speaking demon who was handling her swords. She pointed them to him. Orno turned around to see what was happening. She’inaila squeezed her eyes and spoke. “Are you worthy?”  
Orno’s friend no longer afraid looked down in a state of shame. “I am not worthy to see the image of the Entwined Souls.”  
She’inaila came closer and looked him straight in the eyes. “Why?”  
“I was a thief for many years. I even tried to rob Orno last week. I have seen my error in life but I have done things the Entwined Souls would never do. I would shame their name if I would go in forgive me for that. I shall wait for Orno to return.”  
She’inaila stood down from her combat pose. “You are worthy to join your friend into the shrine.”  
When they came out She’inaila had a message that Orno had to take to his benefactor the lady Faradrona.

 

“Azshara hasn’t been to the shrine? That is weird.” Incursia zipped her tea while listening to Faradrona. She proposed to visit Azshara.  
“Maybe Phaluura is there to. I haven’t seen her in while too. As the dragon aspects but that is nothing unusual.”  
Jaina took up her cup. “I will join you I will portal us if we have finished our tea time.

 

“Where is she? She went where?” Tyrande wanted to repeat herself but Jaina was faster.  
“We know where she is. It’s just Incursia’s way of speaking. But what is she doing on Dreanor?”  
“Phaluura...” Incursia stepped close to Tyrande right under her nose.  
“What about her?” Tyrande stepped back and calmly continued as she knew Faradrona’s younger sister could be blunt in her ways.  
“Phaluura is missing. When Azshara got concerned that Phaluura hadn’t paid a visit in over several years she set out our elite guards to every corner of Dreanor. All returned fruitless accept for one. However that trail ended up dead as well. Azshara then decided to look for herself maybe her magic could unravel something our elites could not. She has yet not returned.”  
Incursia butted in again. “I told you something was off. Phaluura never stays away several of years. Months even a year maybe.”  
Tyrande continued again smiling about the impatient warlock’s hidden concerns about a friend. “Yes that is what concerned Azshara as well.”  
“Where did she go?”  
“She said if we wanted to contact her we would do that through High Priestess Ishanah. She would tell them where Azshara is. She has been gone for a month.”  
Jaina laid her hands on Incursia. “Okay thank you Tyrande. Sorry that we meet each other again under such circumstances but we need to find Phaluura.”  
Jaina let go of her friend and smiled to Tyrande. “Goodbye Tyrande thank you for your time. We shall be off straight away.” Jaina conjured a portal. They waved goodbye. Through the portal Jaina looked at Incursia.  
“For someone as impatient as you I’m surprised that you are a warlock and not a mage who can make portals.” The two women were greeted by a Draenei guard.

 

They were escorted to the High Priestess.  
“Welcome my friends you have come in troubled times.” The two women were eager to hear why. Ishanah told about Azshara’s elite rangers how they could not track down Phaluura. Even when Azshara arrived they ended up on a dead trail.  
“Where is she now?”  
“She is here in the city. She even prayed to Elune but this is not her planet. I prayed myself to the light for having lost Phaluura but I received no answer as well. The Great Mother Aggra tried. She also got no reply from the spirits or elements.  
“I… fear the worst.” Ishanah folded her arms and looked down. Incursia was clearly agitated as she started to conjure fire.  
“She can’t be gone. I will not accept it. Take us to Azshara.” Azshara was in the back of a temple overseeing an area outside the city walls. Azshara wore a sentinel plate combat uniform. Her mind was somewhere else.  
“Queen Azshara you have visitors.” Azshara turned her head.  
“Oh, hello.” She then looked outside again over the peaceful city. She did not see Incursia role with her eyes of Azshara’s behavior.  
“Thank you for your warm welcome your majesty.”  
Jaina whispered silently to Incursia. “Keep your sarcasm to yourself she doesn’t seem to be alright. We need to support her.”  
Azshara stood up. “It’s alright Jaina. I’m sorry my friends. I am tired. I feel miserable. I am here to recuperate but I keep feeling sad. How many more friends do I have to lose?”  
Ishanah placed her hand on Azshara’s shoulder. “It is nice to have you here but it might be better for you if you go back to Teldrassil. The surroundings there might give you peace so you can rest.” Azshara shook her head.  
“No I must retry again I am responsible.”  
Ishanah lowered her head to see Azshara’s eyes. “No Azshara I am and if by a miracle the Entwined Souls might ever return I will face them for having lost their best friend. If only I had acted sooner she might not have vanished.”  
Incursia barged in. “How long have you been busy looking for her?”  
“With the search of my elites and lady Vathearina followed by the ones with me now it has almost been two moon cycles and a half. Without success it all ended at a big forest. The last one to see her was a man she’d been with for over a year. When he died she disappeared soon after. That was the last clue I found. I used all my magic to find a trace of her energy. Elune I have failed her.” Incursia looked angry. Ishanah had let go off Azshara as she was startled when Incursia blasted a demonic marker out of fire on the wall. Azshara thought Incursia was going to give her full sarcastic remarks but she was surprised at first when Incursia embraced her but she soon ran her fingers through Incursia’s hair to comfort her. “I will take us home. Unfortunately we have one more friend to remember.”

 

The next moon cycle She’inaila saw a welcome friend again. “Are you worthy?” “No I am not, nor will I ever be. But as their friend I demand to pay them homage.”  
“If anyone is worthy it is you queen Azshara. How have you been your majesty?” “Don’t be so formal, please join me, I have to tell the Entwined Souls some bad news.”

 

Many years went by. Faradrona was sleeping tight. Then she was rudely woken up. The mage saw the highly decorated wooden door to her private quarters that was over hundreds years old smoldering. The door to her sleeping quarters was smashed in. Faradona was about to shoot arcane to this threat when Incursia ran through the smoke holding out a scroll into the air.  
“Faradrona we need to get to Silvermoon as soon as possible. Well what are you waiting for?”  
“May I get dressed first?”  
“No there’s no time. Tarecgosa is already creating a portal.” Faradrona dressed herself incomplete. In a calm way she asked Incursia why she was so excited.  
“Hurry Faradrona, Paradrona is glowing, she and Richard are glowing like the sun.” Faradrona half-dressed followed Incursia to Tarecgosa’s portal. The three almost bumped into Azshara when they rushed through. Faradrona in a flash had inspected Azshara who also was woken up without normal means.  
“Why are you bare feted?”  
“Why aren’t you fully dressed?” Azshara noticed Faradrona holding her belt in her hand. Incursia and Tarecgosa ran through in between the two towards the shrine of the Entwined Souls following Chrystine’s example. Incursia laughed at Tarecgosa’s comment about mortals.  
“Care about that later sister.” Then they saw Jaina coming through another portal. She stared at them. Azshara and Faradrona at the same time said.  
“Don’t bother asking.” After that they continued dressing while rushing towards the entrance of the shrine. Chromie greeted them and then pointed at her watch.  
“For mages you sure take your time.” The light the Entwined Souls emitted could be seen even outside the shrine. Hesriana held Bailien and Gwendalora. Go’el and Aggra stood beside Alextsrasza and Ysera. Alexstrasza waved the late comers in. Baine also arrived and a few other friends. Alexstrasza thought to herself. Where is Ishanah? I sent her a message as well.

 

The Entwined Souls became more visible and started to more and more pulse energy. Ajuoga placed totems to protect them from the bright light. Then after several hours the light shined permanently followed by a flash and an illuminated golden cloud shrouded the two. When it disappeared they saw them smiling at each other.  
“Para.”  
“Richard.”  
“Welcome back Para.” Richard hugged Paradrona. Paradrona let a tear roll over her cheek and whispered to him.  
“Being with you is all I want.” After an intimate moment they let go a little of their embrace and looked at one another again and then kissed for an equal amount of time. Then they turned their heads towards everyone that gathered.  
“So you were able to get a front row seat?” Gwendalora flew into Richards’s arms and Bailien into Paradrona’s.  
“Oh dad it feels good to have you back.” She started to cry of joy and then the two switched. After a while they were done. They saw Hesriana waiting impatiently.  
“Masters?”  
Richard smiled. “What are you waiting for Hes? I know you want to.” Richard and Paradrona laughed as she almost knocked Richard and Paradrona over embracing them.  
“It’s about time you came back master and master Paradrona. From the first time I came to this shrine I couldn’t wait for this day.”  
Then Azshara walked in. She bent her knee and bowed to the Entwined Souls. “By Elune it is realy you I…” She swallowed her words trying to restrain herself. Richard grabbed her hands and pulled her in giving a deep embrace. Aszhara started to cry for a while. After that she gave Richard a kiss. Paradrona touched her shoulder on witch Azshara embraced Paradrona and kissed her cheek. Azshara kept her tears flowing.  
“My deepest wish was that you would return. Don’t ever do anything so foolish ever again.” Faradrona stepped in as to Richard’s surprise a quiet and shy Incursia stood in front of him.  
“It’s my turn.”  
“Welcome back sis.”  
Incursia didn’t say much. “Hi.”  
Richard laughed while incursia smiled embracing him. She then kissed his cheek. “Next time you’re on.”   
Go’el whispered to Alexstrasza. “Azshara is a very restrained queen with her emotions just like another queen I know.”  
Ysera overheard them and with restrain tried not to laugh and refrained to a light chuckle. Alexstrasza elbowed Go’el and Ysera in the side while keeping her posture.

 

Pleasantries were exchanged with everyone. But Richard started to look around soon after.  
“Where’re Phaluura and Thundercloud?” Richard and Paradrona grabbed one another looking at everyone waiting for an answer when they saw everybody look sad.  
“Are they off on a mission to some place?”  
Faradrona started first. “Do not worry about Thundercloud. He died peacefully of old age. We miss him.”  
Azshara gathered courage when Faradrona hesitated. No one wanted to ruin a happy moment. Azshara again almost swallowed her words. “Twenty-seven years ago Phaluura left for Dreanor. Several years after I dispatched my finest to find her, when they returned not one had found her. I personally tried again.”  
“And you found her?” Paradrona placed her finger on Richards’s lips.  
“I couldn’t find her.” She fell into Richard’s and Paradrona’s arms.  
“I’m sorry but I’m afraid she is dead. Forgive me? I have no excuse for her loss.” Richard touched her face.  
“I know off all people that you have tried. But we will try again. It’s the one way we can at least show her respect.” Paradrona continued feeling Richard would move heaven and earth to find his comrade in arms.  
“We cannot participate in a welcome when we know one of our dearest friends is missing. We want to ride first thing in the morning.” Now let us go home and tell us of what has happened in the time we were gone while we pack.


	27. Giving Phaluura Her Last Honors

When the Entwined Souls returned they were welcomed back. However they felt some people were missing. Thundercloud had peacefully passed away. The other friend that was missing was Phaluura. Her story turned out to be a tail of tragedy. She was missing over twenty-seven years. Some years before Hesriana discovered the presence of the Entwined Souls.  
Queen Azshara was beside her self. She set out her elites to find her. They all came back fruitless. Accept for one however their trail ended dead somewhere on Dreanor. Aszhara was ashamed. She eventually had a look herself. She came back disappointed. Every five years she would send an expedition to try again. Her friend couldn’t have just vanished? She however kept realistic and feared the worst. That didn’t keep her from keeping hope. This time Richard and Paradrona would ride out to find one of their beloved friends.

 

The old capital of the Draenei on Dreanor was rebuilt. Now not only home to the Draenei it was also the capital for the Orcs on Dreanor. The troops that the Entwined Souls constructed to help ended the hatred between the species worked splendidly. During the war the once enemies even gave their lives to safe the other. They became an example for both their races. They found that their honor to the Entwined Souls was disgraced when the Night Elves came to find Phaluura. They rode out to assist them to restore that honor by finding her. But even they failed in their crusade. Paradrona asked Ishanah if she knew anything when they arrived in Shattrath city. High priestess Ishanah dropped her staff and turned away.  
“Please don’t look at me. I could not find her. All tried but nothing. I am so sorry. We fear the worst now it has been over twenty-seven years. Please don’t be ashamed and be disappointed in us?”  
“We can never be that.” Paradrona touched her shoulder.  
“We are sorry if we offended you High Priestess we will leave.”  
“My finest will help you on your quest to find her. That is all we can do I am afraid.”

 

After a couple of days travel they came to a small village. There the villagers told of a legend. Many years ago a traveler arrived. She repelled a savage attack single handedly. After her victory they paid her homage. She was invited to their homes. When Orc troops came they took over the protection of the area. She left to wander the lands to help were ever she went as her friends once did. Another few days later they ended with the last known stop she made.  
An unknown wounded knight was brought in through the rain by a war hero that led a peaceful life on his own. She had fought a band of thugs from a caravan. When this knight came around she had lost her memory. He was fond of her and she grew towards him. Weeks went by peacefully on their farm. She grew a little maybe because she wasn’t training and fighting anymore. Then they were struck by misery. The man that took her in and loved her died in an accident with one of the Clefthoofs preparing for transport of his goods. Because he was a soldier during the fights against the Burning Legion he was cremated at one of the honor fields as a hero. The knight was alone again and she left with a broken heart. Just the same way she came she left. That was the last things the Orcs were able to tell. That was also the last thing recorded by the Night Elves. The Orcs tried to track her down but she seemed vanished. Richard and Paradrona kept on looking none the less. Richard encouraged to the Draenei elite of Ishanah to listen to every story. Not only of that of a Draenei female knight.

 

Richard one time sat down outside a tavern. He overheard a couple of Dwarfs talk of a Troll that raised a Draenei baby. Richard was intrigued by this story and approached the Dwarfs. Of course they told the story but not until Richard had to buy them drinks all night long. They told him that there was a Troll in the swamps that raised a little girl once. He was very much on his own. Eventually he died taking the secret into the grave of who the mother was. He did however spend years to find the farther. When he was away hunting or looking for his adopted daughter’s biological father she was left at a couple of Gnomes that were his only friends that also lived somewhere in the forest. Richard tracked the Gnomes down. Friendly folks but very on their own. After finding out who Richard was they started talking. They begged him to not make fun out of them because they got the story from their friend. An amazing story of a Troll hunter was told to him.

 

The Troll one time went hunting in the forest he retreated in after the war. It was raining faintly. He heard a noise when he saw a female knight with a baby in her hands. She was fighting of bandits and was severely wounded. She turned to him as well but he waved to show he was neutral. He then stood beside her and shot the bandits one by one until the few that remained ran into the woods. When he turned around the knight lay on the ground still holding the baby in her arms. She pulled him close.  
“Ambushed, weakened couldn’t fight them off. You are a good soul. Safeguard my child? Let her grow up in the glory worthy of the Entwined Souls? Be kind to her.”  
He answered taking the baby in his arms. “I will.”  
She pulled him back crying. “Swear it.”  
“I swear in the name of my ancestors I will protect her as if she was my own.”  
“Thank you, farewell Izshari.” He felt her hands come lose. Her head fell backwards on the grass.  
Years went by. She grew up being thought by the Troll and the Gnomes. They told her stories of the past of great heroes and honor. Whenever she asked about her mother they were silent. The Troll would look at the sky.  
“Your parents were heroes. Your mother protected you with her life. Your father might still be alive although I couldn’t find him.” Izshari called the Troll father. He lived just long enough to see that she was accepted as knight in a local regiment. His last words were that her mother and father would be proud and that he was proud. 

“Where can I find this regiment?”  
“One days ride west from here. Near a river in a peaceful valley from there they keep the peace over the lands. Ride north when you hit the river and you will see the garrison.” Richard saddled his horse.  
“Here’s a purse thank you so much. I got a good feeling about this. I can hopefully lay a good friend to rest and take care of her daughter.” He rode all day.

 

Paradrona rode into a stronghold. The commander received her.  
“Welcome stranger what is your business here?”  
“Wait commander.” Paradrona saw someone and walked after her. When she came close she looked at a young woman. Paradrona apologized.  
“Sorry for startling you I thought I saw someone I knew.” The commander asked Paradrona to follow her.  
“That was Izshari. Once a promising rising star but then she found her mother’s remains in a forest. She wants to cremate her and her ashes to be scattered on the honor fields. That is only for those who served in the Great War for Dreanor. She claims that her mother was a hero. Yet nothing is known accept that she wore armor, not Draenei but Night Elf made. We will bury her remains in one of the local graveyards. Izshari protested fiercely even drawing a mace therefore she has disgraced her status. She had done so great yet to fall so fast.”  
“Commander I am Paradrona of the Entwined Souls.” The commander bowed only to be stopped with a gesture.  
“I’m sorry for such welcome if only I had known.”  
“No problem commander. My mother was missing in action by the scourge at the battle for Silvermoon. History hardly mentation her but she stood by my aunt’s side the ranger-general Sylvanas Windrunner. She told me that she fought valiantly in trying to save her. My mother carried a great burden and never was rewarded for it. Her body was never found so she received an unknown grave until we found her and she was restored to full honors. I ask you to be mild and give Izshari’s mother a worthy military burial.”

That night it was raining. Izshari had escaped from her confined quarters and taken her mother’s remains on a wagon and had left the stronghold on foot. The regiment rode out to intercept her. She didn’t get far. She was captured. Held down she cried out.  
“Let me give my mother the honor she deserves.” The commander gave an order for them to take her away. This was undone by a loud voice that spoke through the night.  
“Unhand her.”  
All looked surprised. The voice came from a rider. Several Orc and Draenei riders stood behind him carrying banners of the Entwined Souls and that of high priestess Ishanah. The commander and the soldiers of the regiment bowed down and let go of Izshari. Izshari’s blood ran cold as that of the soldiers of her regiment when they understood of who he was and listened as Richard spoke.  
“Lady Izshari of the Exodar, daughter of lady Phaluura of the Exodar, is restored in full honors.” He came down from his horse.  
“Phaluura will receive nothing less than having her remains scattered on the Honor Fields in full sight of her daughter.”

 

Paradrona had arrived as well and now stood beside him. Both of them were walking towards the coffin. Richard opened the coffin. He recognized the armor and the special mark he once made himself together with Phaluura on her old armor. It was also carved into her crystal forged armor made by Night Elf blacksmiths. He closed the lit. Together with Paradrona they placed Phaluura’s colors over the chest. Izshari stood by crying. One of the soldiers placed a mantle around her to keep her warm. The Entwined Souls drew their swords and kneeled down. Everyone kneeled down in the rain. Paradrona stood up, walked towards Izshari and pulled her up. Now she looked closer in the moonlight and touched her face.  
“Yes you are indeed Phaluura’s daughter.” Paradrona embraced her firmly.  
Richard took his horse and brought it over. “Take my horse Izshari you are under our protection. Honor guards escort lady Phaluura back to the stronghold. Izshari you take the lead.”  
Richard, Paradrona and a couple of soldiers lifted the coffin from the wagon and carried it. They also took guard all night. In the morning Izshari opened the door of the room where Phaluura laid she saw them kneeled before her mother’s coffin. She was fully restored now wearing the bright armor of her regiment once more.  
“My lord and lady of the Entwined Souls I want to thank you for your rescue yesterday.”  
“No problem at all you were in your right. The Light shines up on you. And you are Phaluura’s daughter as you are ours.”  
“I am not worthy.”  
Richard smiled. “You have shown courage at a young age, kindness to the misfortunate, no fear in the eyes of your enemies, and your hart is filled with virtue.”  
Paradrona continued. “You are a proud humble knight.”  
Richard and Paradrona said at the same time. “You are more worthy then you know.”

 

“Let us bring Phaluura to her final resting place. Let me give my friend a worthy farewell.” Phaluura’s remains were brought to the capital of Dreanor. All her friends were there. All who knew her were there. The coffin containing her remains lay on a slap which was surrounded by a large pile of wood. All her close friends she once had stood in a circle around her, queens, knights, soldiers, farmers were present. Izshari stood in front of the fire wood with a torch. With words she addressed her mother.  
“Let this fire release you of this material world and your spirit be guided towards the Light. May you find your well-deserved peace. Until we meet again.” She set the wood on fire. The fire would burn all night. The next morning the ashes on the slap were placed on a shield. The shield then was covered by Phaluura’s colors. The shield was carried by the Entwined Souls on foot to the Honor Fields. There Izshari pulled away the cloth from the shield. She then received the shield and scattered Phaluura’s ashes over the field. “Be at peace mother.”

 

That night Richard sat on top of a wall staring at the sky. Paradrona and Izshari stood below the wall.  
“Will he be alright?”  
Paradrona smiled. “Yes he will be let him be alone with Phaluura. Let us walk to our quarters there are things I want to tell you about your mother.” The two women walked away in the night.

 

Richard was alone with his thoughts of Phaluura. He started to talk against the stars.  
“I remember how we met. You brought me down, literally.” He laughed but then a light emerged in front of him that took his attention. It grew bigger and brighter until he saw Phaluura. She reached out to Richard with a smile.  
“You never stopped being there for me Richard. I can never repay you and Paradrona for that. Will you two take care of Izshari?”  
“Did you ever had a doubt my dear friend?” Phaluura smiled and slowly started to disappear.  
“Thank you.”  
Richard whispered. “Anytime Phaluura, farewell.”

 

Richard, Paradrona and Izshari had arrived back home in Silvermoon city after having traveled around to show Izshari Azeroth. Izshari remained for a short while before she returned back to her post on Dreanor. She was in an excited state just like her mother when Phaluura used to say goodbye to her friends. Gwendalora most of all was affected. Teasing Bailien that Izshari was the sister she never had they left with her to see how Izshari lived on Dreanor. Richard, Paradrona and Hesriana were now all alone at home. After a day Richard was drowsy when he walked to the bathroom to take a bath to relax while Paradrona and Hesriana were away for shopping. When he was relaxing a portal opened and Azshara fell into the water on top of Richard. Richard who was trying to get hold off the situation struggled as Azshara fiercely embraced him. When she noticed she was holding him in his bath she easily removed her dress and continued cherishing him. Gently Richard tried to fight lose.

 

Paradrona who had come back used force to pull Azshara of Richard. Hesriana smiled helping Richard put on some clothes.  
“Everything is back to normal. For what goes as normal around here right master?” Richard smiled and petted Hesriana as Azshara instead of trying to goal for Richard now was cuddling Paradrona. Chrystine and Alathena also had walked in guessing what had taken place they remained at a distance. They all were invited as guests to stay for the night in Incursia’s house.

 

“That sure was delightful cooking Chrys.”  
Chrystine smiled as Richard soon dozed off. Azshara looked pleased at Richard. “I am so glad you came back.”  
Azshara’s eyes became watery. Paradrona moved close and took Azshara’s hands. “For us it only seems we were gone for a short while. For everyone else it must have been pretty unsettling.”  
Paradrona now also looked at Chrystine, Alathena and Hesriana. Hesriana had laid herself on Richard’s legs and stared at his closed eyes. Paradrona looked at her and smiled. “Speak your mind Hesriana.”  
Hesriana grabbed Richard’s hand as her eyes sparkled. “It seemed to last an eternity.”  
Then Hesriana smiled lifting her chin of Richard’s knee. “No one gave up hope. Even Elune blessed me to not give up. Ysera kept dreaming to find you. Azshara kept the peace, tranquility and prosperity up for all. Thundercloud talked to the spirits of your deeds. Faradrona and Tarecgosa gazed at the stars to find any clue. Bailien and Incursia kept searching the worlds for signs. Gwendalora in her way to priest hood prayed to the Light for your return. Phaluura traveled to keep up the truth of your legends. Chrystine and Tyrande made sure you were in the people’s hearts. Alathena road out if your names were discredited and straightened it out. Alexstrasza and Onoxia and their dragons watched the peace along with your names. Master we are all so happy you are back.”  
Paradrona had walked towards Hesriana as she herself also smiled petting Hesriana. “We should not be the legend you all were.”  
“How is master doing master Paradrona?”  
“What do you mean Hesriana?”  
Hesriana gazed at Richard who still well asleep. “Master seems alright but master is hurt about Phaluura.”  
Paradrona embraced Hesriana from behind. Azshara had walked over as well. Paradrona looked up and smiled to all. “Have faith he will keep on going knowing you all are still here.”  
Alathena had come close. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes sister. Do not worry. Right now he is dreaming about Phaluura. Thanks to Ysera he is now reliving the past with her.”  
Chrystine was touching Richard’s hair. “What about you Paradrona?”  
Paradrona smiled. “If Richard holds on so will I. Will you help me get Richard to bed? I am sorry but he spent most of the day checking out all locations of the city while walking. He did so to see how much has changed. He let me sleep out. You are welcome guests please stay?”  
Azshara used her magic to carry Richard to his room. “Nothing would please us more to stay with you three.”


	28. Duchess of Lordearon

A beautiful hooded lady walked out of regent lord Lor ‘themar Theron’s palace. Her blond golden locks that dangled from under her hood shined in the sun. She walked elegantly through the streets. The people were astonished to see her and smiled at her making a nod to greet her. She bashed on a door of one of the houses.  
“Welcome ranger-general.”  
Another beautiful lady had opened up. Her red long hair danced in the air when she threw it behind her ears. “Hello to you high-mage of Silvermooncity.”  
“Will you not enter?”  
“Don’t mind if I will. Come here Faradrona embrace your aunt.”

 

The ladies exchanged pleasantries. “Where are my other nieces?”   
“Follow me aunt Sylvanas.” Incursia walked together with Ajuoga. Incursia rushed into Sylvanas’s arms.  
“It has been too long.” Sylvanas walked further with Faradrona to find her ‘youngest’ niece. Hesriana was polishing some gems she had collected. When she saw Sylvanas she stood up from her bench and smiled, waving a hello. When she heard the gems all bounce on the ground her look was sad as she got down trying to catch the gems. Sylvanas and Faradrona helped collecting with the succubus. Richard had shown up with some cutting tools and laughed at Hesriana who was embarrassed looking at some gems that had broken into smaller pieces.  
“Well that’s one way to cut them Hes, hello Syl.” Sylvanas shook her head while she tried to hide her smile.  
“Hello aunt how are things in Lordearon? I believe I heard there shall be appointed a duchess?” Sylvanas had embraced Paradrona while she looked at how Richard had joined Hesriana collecting her stones and comforted her with his words.

 

“The human population has decided they wanted a duchess for a representative. I shall be a leader of the military troops on exchange by queen Azshara. I wonder of this human being able to lead. She is troubled. Sometimes she is kind sometimes distant. It shall be tough to serve under this Calistra. Nothing to worry about I survived being an Undead.” The ranger pressed tight. Paradrona wasn’t wearing her armor and was caught by surprise by the firm grip. Richard started to laugh.  
“Now you know how I feel.” He slowly started to back away because he felt something coming. He was half way gone when he saw one arm grab his waist. Richard was hurled backwards straight in Sylvanas embrace.  
“I remember a young bald kind boy that once gave me a worthy gift. I will give it to you tenfold.” He was able to break lose and placed his wife in the line of fire.   
“We’re ready for those archery lessons I waited all week for that. By the way will you come to Windrunner Spire?”

At Windrunner Spire Sylvanas was proud of her niece that had restored Sylvana’s ancestral home. Enjoying the view from the tower she saw Faradrona’s messenger deliver a letter to Gwendalora on the road up to the spire.  
“Forgive me my intrusion but a message from queen Azshara was brought to lady Faradrona which I was to relay to your parents.”  
“Thank you Arunis please come and have some refreshments. I shall see it delivered. How is your family doing? You have become a father I heard?”

 

Paradrona had received the message and opened it.  
“It’s an invitation from Azshara. Lady Vashj will be dropping by in Darnassus and Azshara wants us to get more acquainted with her.” Gwendalora opened a portal.  
“Guess you have to postpone your visit to Bailien I will send your regards.”  
“Bye Gwen.”  
“Take care Gwendalora we shall return and bring you back some Night Elf priestess ornaments for creating and small temple in the forest.” Paradrona and Hesriana left when Richard had grabbed a bag and already had gone through the portal.

 

On the other side Richard walked to a spot in the square. He picked up a ribbon. He turned around and waved to Paradrona. Paradrona screamed at him.  
“Look out.”  
He looked calmly to the left. His eyes turned wide open as he saw a huge tiger charge him. He twisted around his axe and barley escaped with his life throwing the bag in the beasts face. Now he pulled his sword. Richard was wearing only chain mail which only protected him from a few slices but a bite would have proven fatal. In the background the noise of thunder was heard.  
The ground cracked open under the tiger. Azshara was flying through the air. Her eyes were wide open as pure energy whirled around her. With one wave of her hand she pulled Richard towards her taking him in her arm while her other hand shot fire towards the tiger. Malfurion who had witnessed the scene used his druid skills to trap the tiger in fines. If Azshara wasn’t too busy worrying about Richard she would have crushed the tiger. A fright was on her face. She held Richard with care that was more stunned by Azshara’s attack than that of the tigers.  
“Are you hurt Richard by my mother say you are alright?”  
“I am…” Azshara pressed herself in his arms.  
“Thank Mother Moon you are alright. Richard are you alright?” Paradrona and Hesriana had walked beside them.  
“I am sorry this was to be a joyful occasion please forgive me?” Paradrona touched Ashara’s face and smiled. Richard opened his mouth. Azshara was eager to hear him speak.  
“Azshara… you can make a hell of an entrance.”  
She was glad to hear his laughter. Malfurion stood beside them. “May I Azshara?” Malfurion saw if Richard needed some healing.  
“Only a few claw cuts in my side and my neck.” Malfurion healed Richard assisted by Paradrona. Azshara addressed the arch druid.  
“Malfurion, thank you, I have yet another task for you. Punish the one responsible for this. I cannot judge clearly and will unleash my furry on that person.”  
“Rest assured that I will get to the bottom of this ordeal. I hope it will rest all on a mistake and it can be prevented in the future. Was my healing well enough Richard?”  
“All fine thanks. A blacksmith shall heal the chain mail.” Malfurion chuckled and left. The rest walked to Azshara’s palace.

 

Tyrande held her hands on the shoulders of a girl. The little girl waved. Azshara introduced her as lady Vashj. Lady Vashj took a bow as did the Entwined Souls.  
“Hello Vashj pleased to meet ya.”  
“Oh Richard thank you for bringing back my ribbon.” Lady Vashj stepped forwards grabbed the ribbon from Richard’s hand and at the same time she kissed him. A smile and a blush appeared for doing something simple and it being appreciated. Paradrona giggled.  
“He thanks you too.”  
Azshara took Richard shoulders and whispered in his ears. “You never blush when I kiss you?”  
Tyrande leaned foreward. “Or me?”  
Hesriana kneeled before Richard. “Or me master?”  
Alathena couldn’t stop herself making Richard sweat. “To be honest neither with me?”  
Paradrona finished it off. “Richard never blushed with me when I kiss him.”  
Richard was sweating bullets. “I stand a better chance against the tiger.”

 

After some days the Entwined Souls had visited Astrunxi who had picked up residence in Phaluura’s house. Paradrona felt the sadness Richard relived thinking back of the good times he had in Azure Watch with one of his best friends. After their goodbye’s to the warrior, the Entwined Souls continued their way to Mulgore. At the burial grounds North East of Thunder Bluff the two were greeted by a shaman.

 

“Hello stranger why did the winds guide you here?”  
“Thanks to the wind of peppers…” Richard couldn’t finish with Paradrona’s elbow in his side.  
“Ahum. What I wanted to say is that we would like to talk to my brother and sisters.”  
Paradrona continued. “We would like to hear our friends. It has been too long.”  
“We shall talk to the winds tonight. First you shall dine with us and be our honored guests.”  
“That would be great and listen to old stories about ancient times. Not to forget the light shows in the fire.” The Tauren laughed.  
“You are of age yet you are so full of life. It will be our pleasure to tell you tales of long ago times while you eat.”

 

At midnight everyone sat around the campfire. A big Tauren shaman stood up.  
“The moon is high and the spirits are awake. I call upon our ancestors. Come and hear my plea. Elder Thundercloud, Sashana and Hedrawa come forth two friends of us have come for you.” In the night the green smoke from the fire formed into spirits. Influenced by the smoke it seemed the spirits could talk. After hours the green fire slowly disappeared. Richard and Paradrona remained under a blanket to lay back and watch the stars thinking of all they had lost over the years.

 

Elegantly a beautiful Night Elf woman rode in her best garments through the streets of Stormwind. She was escorted by two other Night Elves of just as astonishing features. At Stormwind keep she was greeted by the king herself.  
“Welcome to Stormwind High Priestess of the moon.”  
“Thank you your majesty for your invitation.” Pleasantries where exchanged as was expected. King Aduin walked to Alathena and Chrystine.  
“You two are welcome to. That feast tonight shall be more endurable with you two around.”

 

It was a private party for honored guests for the celebration of lady Calistra. The lady Calistra was of the house of Menethil. Lady Calistra was being prepared to be duchess for Lordearon at king Aduin Wrynn’s court. It was hard for her as she tried to drink her sorrow away. That night she drank her full. She sat next to Tyrande. Their conversation started nicely up until the moment Tyrande offered her help if Calistra would become duchess. She had become annoyed by the perfection of the Night Elves.  
“Your queen shows favoritism to one person. Her behavior is peculiar towards Richard. As if she wants him to be her husband. And the strange thing is that lady Paradrona somehow… condoles it?” Alathena heard this part. Tyrnade looked at how she squeezed her cup. Tyrande tried to calm Alathena down however Calistra continued with her insults.  
“Richard… he is just a young man again? He sure behaves like one. He has no charms, no lands and no riches. He doesn’t spend time with nobility he was just a peasant. And then he has this dumb stupid demon that follows him around.” Alathena broke her cup and stood up while Calistra just kept on talking.  
“She makes perfect jewelry to only give it away for free to people in the street…”  
“Lady Calistra please stop?” Tyrande said this while restraining Alathena.  
“I wonder why lady Paradrona would have chosen someone as sad a person as Richard? He has nothing to offer he didn’t came to my party. That tells enough of what character he is. If he would bag for my hand I would just laugh in his face.” Calistra laughed. Alathena could take it no more. Tyrande had to cover her mouth. The commotion caught attention of the entire hall. Calistra just continued addressing everyone now.  
“If he started his life in these peaceful times he would be a nobody ignored by everyone. He would not be worthy to kiss the ground a pig would walk on.” Tyrande was restrained not to act herself. Jaina Proudmoore wanted to rush in as was king Aduin to stop Calistra. To everyone’s surprise it was Chrystine that acted. With tears in her eyes she chanted a spell.  
“For your insults to my brother you shall pay.”

 

Jaina and Tyrande tried to turn lady Calistra back and undo Chrystine’s magic. Her magic was to powerful. King Aduin asked Chrystine to turn lady Calistra back.  
“I shall turn the lady Calistra back from being a skunk. However I demand that she apologizes for her insults towards queen Azshara, lady Hesriana and above all to Richard.” Tyrande had let go of Alathena and stood now beside Chrystine. Guards surrounded them as lady Calistra was changed back.  
“You lousy handmaiden you shall pay for this.” Calistra tried to remain standing.  
“As future duchess of Lordearon I demand she must be punished. She has to pay a thousand gold coins to me.”  
King Aduin looked at Jaina and saw her nod to him. “No we must resolve this in another matter.”  
Calistra interrupted him. “No she has to pay me ten thousand gold coins for her insult. By law I demand that amount for compensation.”  
Tyrande looked frightened. “King Anduin as host you must act?”  
Aduin thought and came to conclusion. “Unfortunately the handmaiden must pay for her disrespect to nobility. Lady Calistra as nobility make a gesture of kindness, apologize and waver away this sum of gold as a punishment. As king I kindly ask you honor the way of compassion.” Lady Calistra laughed as she fell down and in sleep.

 

Tyrande left the party with Alathena who both protected Chrystine holding her in between. Azshara was angry.  
“Chrystine how could you have behaved like this?” Azshara was actually angry for Calistra’s insults yet Chrystine should have behaved to the easily offended humans.  
“Your behavior was unbecoming a lady of the Kaldorei.” Chrystine was on her knees crying. Alathena and Tyrande were kneeled beside her and also looked ashamed. Azshara continued addressing Chrystine while embracing her.  
“As for defending Richard’s honor and your feelings I thank you. It was horrible what you had to witness. The future duchess of Lordearon has much to learn. Whatever her reason might have been we will honor her demand. Chrystine you never have to see her again.”

 

“A skunk? That is a good one. I will pay your fine. There goes my savings back to zero. Anyway Chrys I wish I was there. Who would have thought of all people that you did what you did?” Chrystine felt ashamed as she felt Richard’s hand on her shoulder.  
“You who are so restrained this is worth a king’s ransom.”  
“I am sorry Richard I will repay you?”  
“No need I accumulated it over hundreds of years and forgot almost all about it. Ah well easy come easy go.” Richard embraced her again while he laughed seeing the humor in it and to comfort Chrystine. Paradrona however was angry.  
“This is nonsense.”  
Richard tried to calm her. “This way perhaps she can rebuild Lordearon faster?”  
Paradrona looked worried. “I just feel sorry for Sylvanas. Stop doing that Chrystine.” Chrystine stopped her petting on Richard’s back.  
“The humans have a bit of misplaced priorities in their status. Anyway what punishment did you receive?”  
“I am going to Feathermoon for a week at a more remote location.”  
“We will join you that is the least we can do for you.”  
“I was wandering where’s the punishment? Solarsal is so peaceful.”  
Sitting under a tree in the shade Chrystine tried to explain the reason of her punishment to Paradrona while watching Richard playing with Hesriana in the ocean. “My punishment is not the location. I have served my queen for ten thousand years and now…” Chrystine embraced Paradrona.  
“At least you three are here with me.” Hesriana was flying with Richard.

 

“Higher master?”  
“Just a bit more.” On the way down into the water Richard checked out a woman that was watching him from behind the trees for some time now. He had conjured a spell to breathe under water. Paradrona warned Chrystine.  
“Do not worry if you do not see Richard come up for air he is using a spell to breathe under water.” The woman behind the trees got impatient as she moved closer to the waterline. Richard used a spell to subdue her. When she woke up she saw Richard standing over her with a big smile.  
“Look what the cat dragged in a little spy maybe?” Richard already knew who she was but she was unaware. She sounded innocent.  
“What are you talking about young one please release me?”  
“No I am going to torture you and make you talk. You are not who you pretend to be.” Richard grinned as she started to sweat.  
“No I will do anything please don’t torture me?”  
Richard waved with a feather. “Have you anything to say?”  
“No you are mistaken.” She laughed and laughed as Richard tickled her. She had tears in her eyes and begged he would stop. He refused and continued. She screamed and begged for mercy. Suddenly she turned to face him. In her tears she smiled.  
“Please stop Richard.”  
“Ah you know my name you didn’t knew my name just a few strokes ago?” He continued his treatment to her. Now she screamed and cried his and her name.  
“Please stop Richard it is me Azshara.”  
“Ha I knew that already. Why are you here?” He placed his feather on her legs again. Tears kept rolling of her cheek as she laughed.  
“You knew how?”  
“I know your ways and we could have undisturbed fun without your bodyguards.” He decided to untie her as he had teased her enough. Azshara in disguise as Mithrina crawled to Richard and started to tell her motive.  
“I came here to see how Chrystine was doing as I was thinking how to teach lady Calistra. She will become a role model to the humans however in her state it will do more harm than good to the people she will serve. But tell me how did you know it was me?” Hesriana had dropped behind them.  
“Kill me torture me Azshara you shall never know.” Richard laughed.  
“That is easy only you and master Paradrona can stare at master in a certain way.” Richard felt betrayed.  
“Thank you Hes let me give you a suiting reward.” Richard raised his feather and jumped on Hesriana as she tried to get away.  
“I submit master I submit.” Now it was Hesriana’s laughter that echoed through the woods.

“Please don’t go Richard and Paradrona?”  
“Sorry we have a quest to do for Azshara. Hesriana will stay here to be with you though. She needs to recuperate from that tickle torture this afternoon. I think I might have gone overboard when she started to throw up. Do not worry Chrys after next week we can come here and with Azshara and more. She owes me for something to come.” Chrystine didn’t see the blushes that were on Mithrina’s face as she walked by as a servant girl of an inn.

 

The group met up with Jaina in Dalaran.  
“Hello I am lady Jaina Proudmoore leader of the Kirin Tor. If you are a friend of the Entwined Souls you have a friend in me Mithrina. I welcome you.”  
“You are to kind lady Proudmoore I am only a simple servant of queen Azshara.”  
Jaina now turned her full attention to Richard. “How may I help you Richard?”  
“You know about lady Calistra’s behavior right?”  
“I deeply apologize for her conduct and what happened to her and Chrystine. The rules of humankind are still questionable.”  
“You protect her so I assume you know her?”  
“Yes she is of noble birth and besides me as Arthas’s fiancé closest to the position. I have sympathy for her. Her family was decimated and now there is this severe burden. It is still inexcusable for what she did. I felt pity on Chrystine. Calistra was harsh on her. But her burden of becoming a righteous ruler to act flawlessly has made her resort to drinking on occasions. You have come to ask for my help in rectifying her ways haven’t you Richard?”  
“Indeed since the best way I know to get the right behavior is through war.”  
“What do you think of me Richard how did I turn out?”  
“Well you are pretty...” Jaina blushed as Richard continued.  
“Your mind was a kind one from the start. One of the best that I know Kalec is a lucky dragon.” It was a long time she spoke of more personal things. Her heart was beating faster as she wanted to embrace Richard but Paradrona and Mithrina seemed to be in the way all in a sudden. Paradrona took word now.  
“Up until that moment before the campaign in Pandaria. It is wishful thinking for Calistra to have a kind soul. So far she dishonored Richard and Chrystine not to forget Hesriana. Even Azshara wasn’t safe. It was only fair that she turned into a skunk.”  
“Now to think of a solution, Para and I thought about time travel, to get her into a situation she will learn fast. To keep the timeline undisturbed there is a solution however it would not be real. So what about an undercover fieldtrip over Azeroth and Dreanor? Would she be receptive?”  
“Yes Richard she would be.”  
“Care to come along Jaina?”  
“I… would be glad to.”  
“So it will be the five of us. I still miss Phala to go on things like these.”

 

They left for Lordearon where Paradrona was to meet Calistra first. She turned out to have a liking to Paradrona. Richard was next to meet her. At first she was cold to him. She lost her posture.  
“I wish to learn from you my lord.”  
“You could start by paying me back.” Paradrona told her he was only kidding. Mithrina and Jaina joined them. Once more Calsitra was cold again. Everyone looked surprised as Richard took her hand and went to a place where Richard and Calistra were alone.

 

“Somewhere there is supposed to be aside to you to act like a leader. You’re not showing it now.”  
Calistra was uneasy. “I tried to act as one I read about heroes of how to behave. I enjoyed the stories about you and the lady Paradrona. I wish to be like her. But as I wanted to meet up with you, you ignored my invitations. You do not find me worthy. I know I am not anything of a hero in your eyes. I besiege you. I am only a woman fed up with a silver spoon. I do not wish to be like that. Save me my lord?”  
“You can start by calling me Richard. You sure are wise I guess. I think you would agree on going on trip in disguise then?”  
Calistra grabbed Richard’s hands as her eyes became watery. “Take me as your squire and I will follow you everywhere. Make me a duchess worthy in the Light so I can serve my people?”  
“This is a first time I will have a squire. If it helps why the hell not?”  
“I am humbly yours.”  
Richard smiled and scratched the back of his head as a happy man. Paradrona showed up. “Why are you blushing Richard? Are we feeling flattered to have a future duchess as your squire? You don’t have to do this Calistra we can…”  
“No Paradrona I must serve before others can serve me.”  
“Very well let us change your appearance.”  
Calistra smiled. “I already have armor made in secret away from the chamber maids and ladies.” Jaina and Mithrina escorted Calistra to her room to change her dress for plate armor. Richard sat with a smile on a bench waiting while Paradrona teased him as she whispered in his ear.  
“Are you comfortable my lord? Is there anything I can do for you my lord? Why are you blushing my lord?” Richard started to tickle Paradrona. Then he stopped as the two saw Calistra in her armor and she kneeled down.  
“I am here my lord.”  
Richard pushed Paradrona slightly. “That is a real glorious set, nice and shiny. I hope some spots are protected by magic? Para, don’t you want a similar set?” Paradrona pushed Richard away while he laughed. Calistra pulled her blond hair behind her ear as Mithrine checked out the spells that were used on the armor to give protection. She seemed to be content with them. Richard wanted to see what skills Calistra had.

 

“Let us see what a swordsman you are? I mean swordswoman.” After a few days of intensive training they left Lordearon to visit and train in other places. Jaina talked to the others about how Calistra had grown so much. Jaina had no doubt the young woman now was on the right path of being a leader. After several months of severe training Richard and Paradrona found it was time to travel to another world. They all left for Dreanor. After a year they had come home again. Calistra had proven herself as a worthy paladin. Willing to throw her life in harm’s way to safe people she showed what it was to be a knight. When Richard presented her with the Knights Devastation’s tabard she hesitated to accept it because she didn’t felt worthy. The group stood on a hill overlooking the city of Lordearon.  
“I am not ready to be the duchess yet. Let me serve you for some time longer Richard and Paradrona?” Richard smiled as he looked at the city.  
“It was nice to have you as a squire. You are a knight now and it is time to serve your people. It seems they are ready for it.” The people started to come out of the city and stood beside the road.

 

Calistra road to Lordearon as the to be appointed leader of Lordearon. Her golden hair waved through the air as she spurred her horse to the city gates. Her tightly fitting armor was now covered by a green tabard. The people hailed her from afar and showered her with flower peddles. She was relieved when she dismounted that The Entwined Souls, Jaina and Mithrina were behind her. Subjects came and attached a royal mantle to her armor. The servants took her shield and a chain with an emblem of the city on a pillow. She walked into the great hall. In the center she kneeled. Queen Azshara appeared before her. Everyone in the hall became silent.  
“Lady Calistra. You were once a lonely girl that grew up in the safety of great castles. However you yearned to become a knight. On your quest you made friends for live and showed the world you are ready to be a great lady. One that is willing to even give her own life for those she serves. You are a lady that is gentle and when it is needed, able to pick up her sword and defend those in need. Today you stand here a mature woman ready to lead your people. I place this crest upon you as a symbol of your sovereignty as rightful ruler of Lordearan. Rise up duchess Calistra and show yourself to your people.” Calistra rose up and turned around as the people cheered. After a while the crowd became silent as they all started to kneel down. She looked overwhelmed as she walked to Richard and Paradrona who were still standing. Calistra addressed the people.  
“Stand up please, you do not kneel too me.” Calistra walked back to the middle and addressed the people.  
“People of Lordearan before you stands your lady. I will serve you as you serve me for the prosperity of all.” Calistra bend one knee and her head. As she got up she addressed everyone again.  
“Let us all enjoy this day for it is ours.”

 

That evening Calistra had dressed in royal garments as she sat on her chair. Richard approached her.  
“Are you not going to drink your fill?”  
Calistra blushed. “No Richard I have learned from that a long time ago. And now I am the duchess it is time I apologize to Chrystine. Where is she? And where is Mithrina?”  
Azshara came close and greeted her. She was accompanied by Chrystine. The two women nodded to one another. Chrystine got on her knees. “I am humble in your presence duchess Calistra. Mother Moon be with you.”  
“And I am humble to you Chrystine.” Calistra stood up and made a hand gesture as shortly after the hall was silent.  
“It has been to long however I waited until I was a duchess. Chrystine please accept my apologies as leader of a nation. My behavior was unbecoming of any status.”  
“I accept your apologies as you must mine.”  
“Thank you Chrystine thank you.” Calistra offered Chrystine a drink. Richard smiled as he gently backed down. He was half way to the food table when Paradrona tapped on his shoulder. She looked like a goddess in her dress.  
“Normally a gentleman asks a lady if she would join him to the food table.”  
“You can read my mind right?” Paradrona grabbed Richards arm and smiled. They sat in a corner feeding each other when they were disturbed.  
“Forgive my intrusion young knights. Will you have this first dance with me Richard?” Richard had his mouth full as he looked Calistra in the eyes and then to Paradrona.  
“Oh go ahead it’s her party.”  
Richard swallowed his food and got up. “Okay my lady.”  
Malfurion smiled at Tyrande. “Forgive me my wife?”  
“Go ahead husband I will take the next dance.”  
Malfurion asked Paradrona for a dance. When the next dance was up Chrystine stood beside Richard.  
“Richard you said you and Paradrona would be back after one week it has been a year by now.” Richard turned all red and laughed.  
“I will… I will make it up to you.”  
Chrystine smiled at Richard and took his hand. “I will hope they play a slow song my brother.”  
King Aduin tapped on Malfurion’s shoulder. “May I cut in?” Malfurion smiled and made a bow. Aduin looked at Paradrona.  
“Will you have this dance with this old king?”  
“Of course it would be my pleasure I hope I know this dance.” When the dance came to an end Paradrona rushed to Richard however Azshara blinked over ready to ask Richard for a dance. Paradrona snatched him away as she pulled him to the windows.  
“Azshara will not give up so fast Para.”  
Richard smiled as fireworks started outside. Azshara embraced them both from behind and also stared at the fireworks.  
“I will have a party too. I will only invite Richard that way I am sure I can dance with you.”  
“If there will be food I will come. I am still hungry.”


	29. Origins

A young Night Elf boy with blue short hair was sneaking up on an older Night Elf girl that was praying to the Mother Moon. Her long dark purple hair draped over her virgin white mooncloth gown. She just had entered the sisterhood at a young age. It would take a few more years before she would become a full priestess. Chardi grabbed Drona from behind while she was in a kneeling position.  
“Hi Drona do you still have time for us plain folks?” Drona smiled while she pulled Chardi next to her.  
“Before you run off and go exploring in the woods again come and pray to the Mother Moon. You can pray for a good journey or thank her for things you were given.” Chardi smiled.  
“I have no need for things if I want something I get it myself. I do thank her for watching over us.” Chardi folded his hand while getting on his knees.  
“Elune is all lonely. I will ask her if she needs a friend.” Drona was surprised. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She did not notice how the moon shined brighter. When he was done he wanted to run off. He was caught half way.  
“Why do you think she is lonely?”  
“She has got so many obligations she is supposed to be everywhere. I don’t think she has got a place where someone can cherish her? Got to run I promised my parents to be back before sunrise.” Drona watched Chardi run off and shouted after him.  
“Tell me what you have witnessed Chardi and I will tell you about my night.” He was too far away to hear her.  
“Mother Moon watch over my friend? I know he gets into dangerous situations. I hope he isn’t a hand full for you?”

 

After some time in the forest Chardi sat down panting from running. He grabbed some food from the small pouch that hanged on his belt. A big white raven dropped next to him. Chardi’s stomach rumbled yet he couldn’t resist of giving the bird some of his bread. The bird he had fed several times before on his incursions into the forest came closer. She ate from his hand. After the food was eaten the bird jumped on his shoulder and laid a wing on him before flying off. Chardi laughed.  
“Shy are we?” He started to walk through the forest. The bird was following him. Chardi noticed it and looked up.  
“You do wish to be my friend? I will name you Aviana. Flying high out of my reach yet watching over me. Perhaps you can bring Elune a message?” The raven looked at him. Chardri was thinking.  
“Tell her if she needs me she just needs to drop by.” Aviana flew off.

 

Days went by and young Chardi was traveling through the forest again when he heard a sound that was out of place. It was a distress wining of an animal. When he came close he saw a big wolf that was trapped. Its leg was ripped open caught in a bush. The wolf caught the boy’s attention and snarled at him. Chardi left and searched for vines. When he came back Chardi used magic to blind him. The wolf snapped fiercely around. Soon he was caught with fines that had curled around him. Chardi used more magic and healed the wound of the wolf’s leg. When he was done he climbed up a tree and used fire magic to break the fines. The large wolf escaped and looked at Chardi. The boy stood up slipped and fell from the branch. On the ground he stared at the wolf.  
“Oh crap, please don’t bite.” When Chardi was ready to defend himself with arcane magic the wolf licked him.  
“Stop it, no thanks needed… Goldrinn.” Chardri stood up and saw the wolf disappear into the woods.  
“It is easy to make friends, now to keep them.” Chardi looked at the moon.  
“I will always be your friend wherever you are.” While under the dense leafs he didn’t notice the moon light up.

 

Normally Chardi would only stay away for one night, sometimes two. On one voyage however Chardi saw a big white stag and he wanted to ride it. He chased the stag for days. Failing one try after another he finally was able to hang on. The animal ran for a whole day yet Chardi didn’t let go. When he saw familiar parts he decided to jump off thinking it was time to go home. He landed face down on the ground. While he got up he muttered.  
“That needs practice.” While he walked away the stag pushed him from behind.  
“Angry are we? Malorne that name would suit you. Can you bring me home? I think I twisted my foot.” The stag brought Chardi to the edge of the forest near his village. There the stag stopped. Chardi got off and waved Marlone goodbye. His smile ran from his face as he heard someone shout.  
“Chardi, where have you been? Your parents are worried sick.” Drona who was like his older sister came running over and embraced him.  
“You are hurt.”  
“Nothing I can’t heal my self Drona.”  
“Sit down Chardri and let me take care of you. You are all dirty. Tell me why you were away for so long?” Chardi took a deep breath.  
“I saw this huge white stag and I wanted to ride it. It was amazing. I named him Malorne. It just took a while to catch him.” He knew the worries his older friend had for him so he used his tactics to hide his mischiefs.  
“But how was your time with the priestesses? Will you be able to sneak me into one of those secretive meetings of theirs?”

 

When the time came Chardi wasn’t grounded anymore he now had a friend to take him away to far places and back. Malorne would take him far away. He met other species like the Tauren and Trolls. On a long trip he saw a big turtle on its back. Chardi was far too weak to make him roll back. Malorne wasn’t strong enough either. This didn’t stop Chardi. Using arcane magic he got him some poles and with a huge bolder he levered the turtle on its feet. The turtle slowly walked away as the boy started to climb on his back to see the view.  
“Tortolla, grass lands dead ahead, full speed.” On top Chardi laughed and enjoyed the view while the turtle moved slowly past the landscape.

 

At a small shrine which Chardi loved the landscape he was looking at the moon.  
“You bring tranquility to the lands. I am here for you if you need me. I am going on another travel, you will be in my heart, enjoy my failures.” He smiled and ran down the path. When he saw the moon shine brighter he halted as he was besieged by a feeling. In the night sky an image of a beautiful woman appeared which came closer to him. She stretched her arms towards him. Chardi couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Then it came to him.  
“Elune, I am here for you.” The woman smiled as she took the boy in her arms. After a moment she used her magic and out of roots a bench grew for them both to sit on. She placed him on her lap. With one hand she embraced Chardi while the other caressed his face.  
“My dear Chardi it feels great to hold you.” Chardi was still stunned and the hand that went over his face was warm. Then he embraced Elune.  
“You are happy.” Elune slowly let go and chanted a spell. As Chardri looked at her the surrounding became darker and eventually he was only able to see a radiating moon goddess who kissed him.  
“You love me for my character not for what I am. Many love Drona because she will become my priestess. You love her as a friend. You love me as Elune even if I wasn’t a goddess and done all that I have. You would cherish me in your heart.” Elune leaned closer. Chardi’s free hand touched her face.  
“You are a warm and kind lady. I am glad I can return your love and be your friend.” Elune sighed.  
“I am sorry, the gods and goddesses shall leave the material world and I will have to leave you. We shall watch this world and only be able to act through visions.” Chardi’s embrace became tighter as Elune wrapped her arms around him.  
“This troubles you what can I do to help you?” Elune closed her eyes.  
“You already helped me. I will find a way my love.” Elune gently let go. Chardi quickly leaned forwards before she would stand up and kissed her. As the light diminished he could hear her say.  
“Thank you my love.” Elune was gone as Chardi stared at the moon.  
“Friends will be friends I am here for you always.”

 

His attention was diverted to a big white raven that landed near him.  
“Aviana you just misted another friend of mine. My best friend I think.” Aviana took on a new form for the first time. A woman with winged arms, talon like legs and a feathery tail stood before him. She embraced him. Chardri tried to break free.  
“I have no food on me Aviana perhaps next time?”  
“Chardi my friend, my friend. The Mother Moon gave me a new form I shall be a messenger, a messenger. I shall watch over you as well, as well.” Chardi had given up trying to break free and smiled.  
“If you’re happy I am happy. If Elune needs me you bring her message to me right?”  
“Yes Chardri, yes Chardri.” 

 

With help of his feathered friend she brought Chardi home from one of his voyages. They had just come from the far North and had seen dragons. As they flew through the branches of the large trees the two heard screams of terror. Aviana made speed and eventually a dreadful scenery was in full view. Chardi’s ancestral village was attacked by a bizarre monster. It looked as half land half a sea being. Drona was using her abilities but was about to be overpowered. Chardi landed and used his magic to catch the beast’s attention. It worked as Chardi now had to run. Drona wanted to follow but she had to take care of the wounded and the dead. Among those were her parents and that of Chardi’s. They had tried to protect the village at first when the beast seemed too had been drawn to Drona. She first protected the villagers with her invoking of the Mother Moon. As it was not enough Drona and Chardi’s parents took over but at a cost. They gave their lives as the priestess was too late to act seeing both their parents being torn apart. The raging noise of the beast died away the further it was being led away from the village.

 

Being chased Chardi was to slow. Before being grabbed Malorne had shown up and took the boy on his back. They road for days until they reached the open fields the boy loved so much. Chardri was tired unlike was the beast. A fight was unenviable. The boy was wounded when his animal friends came to help him. Tortolla moved over Chardri to protect him as the others started the attack the monster from all sides. When Chardri regained some of his strength he joined them. With a final blow from his sword Chardri killed the monster. Soon after he dropped exhausted and dying to the ground. Aviana took to the sky in search of the Mother Moon. Malorne took off to the village where he collected Drona.

 

The priestess stood over the boy and tried to heal him. She started to pray as his strength kept slipping away. Drona was able to delay his death.

 

The gods and goddesses were connected on the celestial plane making preparations to leave the material world to be on its own. Elune was distracted.  
“Forgive me brothers and sisters I am needed elsewhere.” Elune shifted to another plain. Materializing from the moon she descended to Azeroth’s surface. High in the atmosphere she looked at Aviana in the far distance.  
“Mother Moon hear my call, hear my call. Chardri is dying, is dying.” After saying this Aviana retracted her wings and dived into the direction of a small open field. Near a big killed beast Elune saw one of her priestesses kneeled over a young boy that was bleeding to death and three other animals besides Aviana. Elune looked frightened as she saw the wounds of the boy. She used her powers as tranquility engulfed the land. Kneeling down she kissed him with life. She felt Chardi’s strength returning.

 

As she took him in her maternal embrace she started to shed tears. The tears touched the ground and drew energy from the magical core of the planet. The Well of Eternity was formed. With one movement of her hand she blessed the animals that aided Chardi against the monster that almost killed her love. Accept for Aviana who was already empowered the others grew in size and the Ancients came into being. Chardi was sleeping in Elune’s arms as she addressed Drona.  
“My dear girl you are now a priestess of the Moon. You have displayed my ways. Travel to the priestess Dejahna. Ages ago I granted her immortality as she made a temple dedicated to me. Take your people to the city of Suramar. This Well of Eternity will grand all the Star Children immortality and the magic to protect the lives on Azeroth. After you have presented yourself to Dejahna I want you to take a few sisters and travel to a small shrine. Follow the river Qwendra’la. At a dense forest there is a small path leading to a small hill site. There you will meet my Chardi again. You have my blessing Drona always.” After a blinding light Elune with Chardi were gone. Drona was on her knees.  
“Thank you Mother Moon for taking care of my little brother. He is all the family we have left in live.” Drona was startled by Marlone sniffing at her. As the stag came closer Drona stood up.  
“He wants to bring you home, bring you home. Don’t be frightened we are with you, with you.” Aviana took flight and flew to Dejahna while Drona traveled to her demolished home village. Drona took her people to the Temple of the Moon. The young woman met with the High Priestess in the tranquil Temple of the Moon in Suramar.  
“Young Drona I welcome you to the Mother Moon’s temple. We will teach you our ways before you will travel with four of our finest sisters. We pray for your loss and for your blessing of the Mother Moon. Come my child.”

 

After several days of traveling a small group saw a small shrine in the distance. Someone was running towards them. Drona saw that it was Chardi and ran to him. The two embraced each other.  
“Elune told me you would come sis. Congratulations with becoming a priestess. Guess the High Priestess couldn’t ignore Elune’s blessing on you right? Did you have bread from Suramar?”  
“Are you not going to show us around first Chardi?”  
“Eh? I live at the edge of the forest just beyond that small hill there. That home there is your new home. It is a girly place, no boys allowed.” Drona pulled Chardri to her new home.  
“You can play and feed Aviana later. I was worried and I missed you little one. Tell all of what happened to you?”

 

The moon goddess was welcomed as she had returned to the celestial planes. Elune was back and rules were made to leave the material plane to be however she was not ready to see it through with the other gods and goddesses yet.  
“Brothers and sisters I am not ready yet to leave the mortal world be. My inner and physical love is building inside of me. I shall bore a daughter which shall remain on Azeroth.” The other deities nodded in agreement. Elune shifted to the material plane again. As the energy came from the moon Elune took shape and ascended towards Azeroth.

 

In the night her sight overlooked the scenery as she entered the atmosphere going through the view of morning clouds. A summer breeze followed a path over fields and forests. Out of the shadows of mighty wood trees walked a boy. In the moonlight he followed his way up to a small shrine. The stars and the moon were bright. Glisters of the sky reflected in his eyes as he stood silently admiring the view. Worshippers of the moon goddess prayed for her guidance and aid. This boy however only smiled, blinked and waved at the moon as he continued his adventure away from the shrine. This scenery was observed by the moon goddess Elune herself.  
“As the gods and goddesses have left the material world and letting life to grow on its own in this world without us. I have seen kindness and as a gift I will leave with a final act. My inner and physical love shall descent down and become my daughter who shall be like a reflection of me on Azeroth that will guide you in my ways and use her powers to help you prosper. Take care of my daughter Azshara young Chardi. You will find her beautiful in every way as she will you for as she will always place you first above anything else. Be by her side and protect her. Farwell my dear friend.” A bright light shined down into the forest.

 

Chardi saw the light penetrate through the leaves onto the ground were something materialized on the soft moss and grass. Curious he came closer to see what it was. His mouth fell wide open as he saw a naked girl sleeping on the forest ground. He brushed away the silvery hair from her violet face. Then it came to him and blushed. He took off his shirt and laid it over her as a blanket. As he admired her beauty he thought about the moon being awfully bright. The girl opened her eyes. Never had he seen such eyes before. A golden glow shined over her eyes as he was lost for a moment seeing glistering’s in her iris. Almost hypnotized he leaned forwards as she came close as well. That moment was sealed with a kiss. The two got up and the girl let herself fall in his arms.  
“My love we will be together forever.”  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He decided to bring her to the shrine. It took him a while to get her there. He was exhausted but she was comfortably asleep in his arms. Chardi laid her on a bench as he walked to an altar. He looked around. Not seeing anyone he pulled a white cloth from the shrine to cover her as he took his shirt back.  
“Sleep well my friend I will try to find some food for when you wake up you will be save here in this shrine. I know the priestesses.” Chardi walked away back to the forest. She opened her eyes for a short while seeing him leave and whispered softly for his safety to the moon. She was woken up by a prayer to the moon goddess. Drona the priestess of the moon chanted words while she looked at Azshara.  
“Welcome daughter of Elune how may I serve you?” Bedazzled Azshara looked at the priestess.  
“It is I that am here to help the people of Azeroth.”  
“Is there anything you desire Azshara?”  
“To see my Mother Moon’s work done and to spent my immortal life with Chardi and any life that follows.”

Chardi came walking out of the forest with fruit and water. Azshara stood up frightened and walked to him. He saw her reaction and wanted to comfort her in his own way.  
“You were that hungry?” Azshara went on her knees.  
“You have scraped your knee on a tree. I cannot allow this.” As she closed her eyes her hands glowed as she placed them on Chardi’s knee. It healed. When she was done she got up and smiled. Chardi smiled too.  
“Neat trick that might come in handy. You are beautiful when you smile like that.” Azshara started to blush as she turned around her axe and used her magic again.

The piece of cloth turned into a suiting dress. Azshara showed more and more of her magic over the days when the word spread of the daughter of the Mother Moon healed the people. She was happy when the people left satisfied. She was most happy of all when Chardi dropped by once in a while.

 

“Drona have you ever had feelings for Chardi?”  
“Azshara I must… I had.” Drona placed her hand on her chest and took a breath and looked at Azshara impatiently waiting for an answer.  
“My feelings should be for the Mother Moon. I cannot let her come second due someone… I am a priestess. But I do love him as my little brother and watch over him.” As she looked over the hills and to the sea to look for an answer Drona saw Azshara smile.  
“I will do my mother’s desire that I am able to do besides being happy with my Chardi. I see that he has fun practicing combat skills with you. Can you teach us together?”  
“Oh… I can but I cannot teach him anymore especially with the sword.” Drona looked disappointed but sighed a relief.  
“You have feelings for him?”  
“Yes, yes, I fell to this location on Azeroth due I wanted to be with him of everyone else. Now I have to wait for Chardi to ask for my hand.” Azshara’s eyes twinkled as she folded her hands together. Drona was startled when Azshara jumped up from the bench. She saw Azshara run to Chardi.  
“Where were you for so long? Why do you not drop by all the time? It’s due you live somewhere close yet I live here in the shrine. Still you could see me every day?” Then she paused. Chardi rose his finger blushed and his mouth was open ready to say something when Azshara blurred out a reaction first.  
“I will move into your house, our house, where we will be together.” He looked frozen as he saw a calm Drona wave her hand from the distance sitting peacefully on a bench and then to Azshara.  
“That would be nice but will you like my dwellings?”  
“Yes I like this small humble shrine close to nature and our, our humble dwelling further into the forest. I will grab my comb and join you to it.” Chardi smiled while he laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
“I must be dreaming.”

 

They were content with their humble life. As youngsters they were under the supervision of the priestesses. Chardi would bring Azshara to the temple before tending his chores and adventures across the lands. Azshara would advise and heal the people that visited the shrine.

Drona would tent to the rituals assisting Azshara. Their lives were peaceful. Word would spread of Azshara’s magic and reach the small city of Suramar. This would be the beginning of a tragic tale.  
Drona received Dejahna of the Sisterhood of Elune and also a delegation of some of the noble families of the Kaldorei.  
“High priestess may the Mother Moon fill your heart with joy. What brings you here?”  
“Drona why so formal to a fellow sister? Let us walk together.” As they walked through the forest they were followed by priestesses and other Night Elves of high status.  
“Tell me is Azshara the daughter of Elune?” Drona stopped.  
“There is no doubt. There is no doubt. Rituals that were passed on by generations of priestesses are executed by Azshara flawlessly. She even made things more clearly of knowledge that was considered lost.”  
“And her power of magic?”  
“Arcane as she calls it has healed many visitor of illness. Chardi even escorted Azshara to use that outside of the shrine.”  
“Chardi the boy you cared for so deeply and adopted as your own brother when he lost his parents and you did yours?”  
“Yes we both had great support from each other.”  
“You are shy Drona very kind of heart. If she is truly the daughter of Elune where should she go?”  
“High priestess, Azshara is most happy here as she lives her live with the one she loves and helps her people even if it’s away from the Well of Eternity.”  
“Her people?”  
“Yes she says she is here to serve her people in the name of her mother. She serves them as long as Chardi is first served. He likes it that she is able to do what she does now.”  
“Then it is wise she remains here however some families in Suramar see her there. I take your word she must remain here. I shall try to convince them.”

 

As the High Priestess convinced them they all left. Chardi and Azshara continued not knowing what happened as Drona wanted to protect their way of life. But it was not to be. The Kaldorei that were able to use magic weren’t content with Dejhana’s final word and came back to take Azshara by force.  
A small assault force landed early in the morning on the shores close to the shrine. Using their magic they concealed their every move on their way to the shrine. From high in the trees they watched Chardi smile as he was kissed goodbye by Azshara. She watched him look at the sky and saw him walk back. Azshara embraced Chardi.  
“You couldn’t stay away from me my love?”  
“No it’s not that I rather take you with me because I sense something wrong.”  
“Really? Then I need to be protected.” Azshara let herself fall in his arms again.  
“Strange there is something wrong but I do not feel hostilities?”  
“Perhaps the Trolls on the other side of the mountains burned their food again.” Chardi didn’t want to worry Azshara to much. Azshara took her place at the shrine before the people would arrive as she blushed at Chardi. She combed her hair while Chardi was looking at her from a distance cleaning up the temple ground keeping an eye out for danger.

 

“We have to change our plans. That Chardi is not leaving the daughter of Elune out of his sight.”  
“He is just a kid.”  
“As is Azshara but she wheels great power which she will use if he is threatened to extreme. Azshara is almost perfect. We are going to make her perfect as our service to the Mother Moon. Her magic is going to be unsurpassable by any of us because she is the daughter of Elune. Xavius take care of that imperfection beside Azshara.”  
“How lady Stru’ana he is known of seeing deception?”  
“Tell him… the truth. As for persuading Azshara to come with us and have her lesser emotions and feelings for that imperfection removed we will tell of a place that needs her assistance at once.”

 

The Kaldorei elite moved in from the forest and went straight to the shrine to Chardi and Azshara. Chardi was lured away by Xavius of telling him Azshara was being in danger. Azshara saw how they left with a group leaving the temple grounds. She started to feel sad but soon after her concentration was taken away by lady Stru’ana and lord Mithranus.  
“Azshara we have come for your aid. A big earthquake has hit the region of our lands up north. The people need help as soon as possible. We apply big haste or some might die.” Azshara stood up.  
“I will not let that happen. I need Chardi by my side. Drona, she must come too.”  
“They will come soon lord Xavius will bring them now let us hurry.” Reluctantly she left with them as she kept looking behind her hoping Chardi was going to join her before her departure. It felt wrong but lives were at stake. In the forest Chardi was facing Xavius and ten of his sorcerers and warriors.  
“How is Azshara in danger there is nothing brewing here in this area? The Trolls respect Azshara even they come here to be healed just like the local people. I feel only something off with you and your men and women. The High Priestess told us there were no ill intentions from Suramar.”  
“Azshara is not the one in danger. You are.”

 

“Where are you taking me? The harbor to go up river is the other way?”  
“Azshara you are fragile. However soon you will be perfect and lead our people.”  
“What? No!” Azshara started to get emotional and powered her magic.  
“Chardi told me something was wrong today. My arcane shall protect us. I will…”

Azshara was targeted by a dozen sorceresses in a well prepared area. Lady Stru’ana tried to calm Azshara down.  
“Don’t fight this. You will be our queen after you are purified from certain emotions and memories. Your greatness shall lead us to be wise, powerful and flourish as the Kaldorei shall rule Azeroth. You will serve us not that low life boy.”  
“No this is against my whishes… Chardi save me… Elune protect us…” It was full day light and the moon goddess wasn’t aware of what was going on. Somewhere Chardi fought well but he was no match. He yelled Azshara’s name while he was pierced by a sword from behind through his heart. The young boy chanted a protective spell as his hand shot the generated arcane into the air. Azshara screamed out as she cried tears of sorrow.  
“My entwined soul no…” Lord Mithranus used more force on Azshara with his spell casting to keep her contained. However Azshara’s arcane proved too much. Azshara was torn apart inside. A big explosion followed and a blast waved through the forest. Drona turned around.  
“Oh no Chardi and Azshara.”

 

Xavius pulled the sword out of Chardi’s body.  
“He was no match for us my lord.”  
“Was he not? He defeated us almost and he didn’t inflicted serious wounds by doing so. He used his magic in restrain.”  
“That is why he was weak my lord.”  
“Perhaps…” He stared at the body to chant spells over it.  
“I curse your soul Chardi fox in the field. Your soul shall never return to Azeroth. It is sent out of this star system, nowhere to run. Never shall it be able to return and cross paths with Azshara.” Spirit energy serviced from Chardi’s body and was sucked up by a black whole which soon disappeared.  
“It is done he will never be a nuisance ever again. Burn the body and let us go to the others.”

 

They found out that his fellow elites were all gone.  
“My lord Azshara’s magic has destroyed the others.”  
“Their sacrifice shall not be in vain. I sense that they did complete their part. She is now ready to lead our people.” In the crater he lifted Azshara up into the air with magic and wrapped her in a cloth.  
“We will take our future queen to the new city of Zin-Azshari. Plans for the Eternal Palace are in progress near the Well of Eternity. Our mission is complete. The age of us Highborne starts here. We are the only ones that know what actually happened. By oath we all forget what transpired here. Queen Azshara shall make us great.” They left in a hurry with a still unconscious Azshara.

 

After a while Drona arrived at the scene. No trace of Azshara was found. She couldn’t start to think of where Chardi would be.  
“Was he with Azshara or…” Drona got in a trance. A blue glow descended from the sky which concentrated the energy that was surrounding the place.  
“I sense parts of you Azshara. Without a soul your memories and some emotions of you that are here will vanish. As if they never were. Take my body and soul. Your happiness shall continue to exist daughter of Elune. With my love for you and Chardi I give my rebirth cycle. Farewell Chardri and Azshara. One day I shall see you two again.” The energy whirled around Drona as it started to change her. When the melting was finished Drona’s body was younger again. Her complexion was lighter and she had dark flaming red hair. As she tried to stand up she fell a few times.  
“I am… Para… Paradrona. Chardi… Chardi where are you my love?”

 

Azshara was brought to Zin-Azshari. Two young girls were brought to Azshara.  
“These are lady Vashj and lady Vathearina. They will be by your side as they are your handmaidens. When the palace is finished you will have your coronation to be our queen. Princess I welcome you to your capital.”

 

After some ceremonial celebrations in Suramar Dejahna was assisting in ordering up the temple. All seemed alright until the news reached the High Priestess about Zin-Azshari. Dejahna saw a wealthy decorated Highborne representative walk into the temple grounds. Her thoughts went back at how she was able to convince the families that were able to use magic to leave the daughter of Elune alone. Whatever this person was going to tell her was not going to be to her liking.  
“Mistress I have come to spread great news. The daughter of Elune has chosen to live among us at Zin- Azshari. She will be our queen soon.” Dejahna stepped back.  
“This cannot be true. I spoke with the guardian of Azshara. She told me Azshara wouldn’t want to leave the shrine Gwendala. Is she safe messenger?”  
“Yes Mistress she is being tended to every moment she so desirers of while her palace is under construction at the Well of Eternity.”  
“What about young master Chardi where is he?”  
“Chardi Mistress? I never heard of such a name.”  
“Alright messenger I thank you for your visit.”

 

As the messenger of the Highborne left Dejahna called Miranda.  
“I will leave for the shrine take my place and pray to the Mother Moon. Something awful did happen when I sensed the Mother Moon’s presence less. I am leaving for a few days to investigate. I ask the goddess for guidance. Watch over us.”

 

It took Dejahna some days to ride to the shrine Gwendala. One of the priestesses was conducting a ceremony of healing the people. The woman knew the High Priestess would come by alone unless there was something wrong. She was confused. The work she was doing now was supposed to be done by the daughter of Elune. When the ceremony was over she rushed to Dejahna as she addressed Ysila.  
“Sister Ysila where are the children?”  
“Mistress Dejahna the Mother Moon be praised. Lady Stru’ana, lord Mithranus and lord Xavius have taken the children away on a trip to Suramar. Our sister Drona is however missing for days without word. I assume she has gone with them as their guardian?”  
“Why did you not sent a message Ysila?”  
“But we did Mistress. Did sister Prymira not hand it over Mistress? I thought she would be with you now.”  
“She never arrived.” Dejahna looked grim.  
“What have the Highborne done? Send ravens to start a search party. I fear for their lives, Mother Moon keep them safe?”

 

Dejahna was relieved that a search party was dispatched when she was back at the Temple of the Moon and so she soon left for to the Well of Eternity for her part in the search. She sighed a relief when she saw Azshara. She was performing her magic. She was assisted by two young girls of Highborne descent. Dejahna was stopped by Eternal Guards as she wanted to walk to Azshara.  
“Welcome Mistress Dejahna do you wish to speak with her majesty the princess Azshara?” Dejahna responded harsh for her doing.  
“You Highborne have taken Azshara from her shrine. I will speak with her stand aside.”  
“But Mistress…?” From a distance the guards saw councilor Xavius nod in agreement. Dejahna wanted to embrace Azshara however was stopped by the two hand maidens Vashj and Vathearina.  
“Please Mistress kneel in reverence of the daughter of Elune.” Dejahna hesitated. Their society was built on equal respect where the leaders did not rise above others. However she doubted herself. Azshara was the daughter of their goddess after all. It would make addressing the girl faster if she cooperated so she obeyed.  
“The Mother Moon be with you. Your majesty I wish to speak with you in private.” Azshara stood up.  
“Mistress Dejahna the local priestesses told me about you. It is nice to meet you. Let us retreat.” Azshara walked to a tent with large crystals near the entrance. They seemed to radiate magic and for a brief moment she thought she saw Azshara escape form her sight.  
“Azshara what is the energy that comes from these? It feels like it draws from the Well of Eternity?” Azshara never seemed to smile. It was surprising for Dejhana. The stories told by Drona described a happy girl. However here she saw an emotionless youngster. Also the dress she wore was one of Highborne design which was a shining light blue with red designed decorations laid in with all sorts of gems.  
“Yes Mistress according to the Highborne it does give me more strength. Yet I haven’t sensed it myself and it makes me feel dizzy sometimes. Please site down.” As they both sat down another moment clouded Dejahna’s sight.  
“What a strange feeling it must be a fluctuation from the Well. Azshara I have to be straight forwards forgive me for doing so.” Azshara nodded.  
“What happened with Chardi and Drona they are missing?”  
“Mistress this will be the first and the last time I wish to hear of this. When the Highborne wanted to take me to my destiny Chardi was killed by Trolls. Drona might also be killed I do not know. I ordered the Highborne to take out those menaces that stroll on my lands. The loss has left my heart broken. Please leave me. I wish to mourn alone.” Dejhana rushed forwards.  
“Azshara my child let us pray to the Mother Moon for guidance. She will bring tranquility.” Dejhana felt another surge and saw Azshara with a hand stopping her.  
“Leave Mistress.” Azshara walked away. Dejhana stood frozen.  
“Oh Mother Moon gave me guidance to comfort your daughter. I am lost.” She walked out of the tent and tried to find the moon at the sky. However it didn’t shine as it once did.  
“I will pray for you Azshara and for Chardi’s death. I will keep on searching for Drona perhaps when I find her she has got some answers.”

 

Azshara walked out of the tent holding two cups of nectar.  
“Mistress?” Azshara saw Dejhana riding off at the far end of the small town of Zin-Azshari. Vashj came to Azshara and kneeled down.  
“What troubles you light of a thousand moons?”  
“I had a friendly conversation with Dejhana. Suddenly she didn’t feel well so I went to get her a drink. Actually I didn’t feel well too. When I returned she was gone. I wish those crystals were gone.”  
“Your majesty you shouldn’t trouble yourself with tending. We your handmaidens take care of that.”  
“Vashj you are my friend just call me Azshara. Please sit with me. I am feeling light in my head again.” In the background Xavius removed a hand from a crystal and had a faint smile as he watched Dejhana disappear in the forest.

 

The Kaldorei were past their infancy when the Old Gods fell from the sky. Soon after the Titans came and as they defeated them they soon after started to shape Azeroth leaving the Kaldorei to be. The Titans left the Keepers to protect their secrets. In this time Paradrona traveled the high northern part of the Great Continent of Kalimdor. As she rode her Nightsaber through the snow she barely could keep track of a large orange proto-drake. Paradrona used every skill she had to track her. After some days the Night Elf had finally caught up. In a valley they stood face to face.  
“We are both worn down. I will catch you for you carry a feeling. Any trace I need to find him.” Paradrona soon was surrounded by smaller drakes.  
“You played your wits well drake.” The big dragon roared on which the smaller drakes flew off. The proto-dragon came near and sniffed Paradrona.  
“Let me touch dragon and use my magic. You seem not so hostile like others of your kind. Yes you carry a memory of Chardi.”

 

In a vision Paradrona saw an orange proto-dragon hatchling wounded in a ravine. She saw a young hooded Night Elf boy bend over the whelp and healed her. To his surprise the whelp didn’t show any hostilities. There was no sign of aggression. She was rather interested in her rescuer. He used all of his strength to take the dragon up on a steep hill. At a nest he pushed the whelp over the brim. There he witnessed a scene of some other whelps. One feeble yellow whelp sat alone and tried to get some attention. Against all good reasoning the boy slowly climbed into the nest and fed the yellow one. She regained some strength when she felt the boys healing touch. The orange whelp flapped her wings and squealed out of excitement. The noise had caught the attention of the mother whose shadow soon dropped onto the nest. The boy ran for his life. As he casted spells he whistled and Paradrona saw how Aviana took the boy. Some of his clothes were burned by the fire of the mother dragon. Taken in the air by Aviana his hood was removed. The boy looked at the nest seeing the whelp he helped all calm among her brother and sisters staring at him. Paradrona saw him smile.

 

“Chardi. It was only an old memory which it seems you cherish to keep dragon. I thank you. May the Mother Moon guide you for as you cherish life orange one. It seems I was on a dead trail again. I am tired. I will go to Gwendala and pray. Farewell.” Paradrona road off as the big orange proto-dragon watched her ride off. The dragon took flight, followed and landed in front of Paradrona. Paradrona was offered a flight out of the mountains. She had to calm down her Nightsaber Kathry. Paradrona was marveled by the view.  
“I can see why you spend much time with Aviana Chardri.”

 

Generations seemed to have past when Paradrona saw the large city of Suramar. A small girl holding a dead bird in her hands caught her eyes. Kneeled down, the girl cried tears. When she saw Paradrona she started to form a smile.  
“Priestess I have prayed to the Mother Moon to bring back life. The little bird was attacked by a bird of prey. I was too late.” Paradrona kneeled behind the girl and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.  
“Let us pray again perhaps the Mother Moon will hear us both.” As the girl chanted Paradrona infused the girl. Moon light shined down on the girl and the bird was filled with life. The bird moved again, looked around and flew off. The girl stood up as she followed the bird with her eyes into the trees. She turned to Paradrona.  
“Thank you priestess.” The girl with her blue hair smiled.  
“When I grow up I want to be a priestess too and help all in the name of the Mother Moon. I will go to the temple and ask for her guidance.” However a Kaldorei twin waved at her.  
“Tyrande are you coming? We’re going into the forest.” Paradrona climbed on her mount.  
“The Mother Moon can wait. Go to your friends child.”  
“Alright priestess but before I go will you bless me?” Paradrona smiled.  
“My Mother Moon watches over you and may she fill you with tranquility, virtue and wisdom. May your path be lightened wherever you go.” The child thanked Paradrona and ran off to her friends. As Paradrona turned around with her mount she saw Dejhana on her knees.  
“My queen you infused the child with the light of the Mother Moon. I am your servant your highness what brings you here?” Paradrona dismounted.  
“Mistress I am not queen Azshara. Please stand up. I am a part of the Azshara you once knew.” Dejhana was pulled up.  
“I do not understand. Drona was missing. Chardi was killed…” Paradrona shouted as tears ran over her face.  
“No no no, Chardi is out there he has got to be.”  
“I am sorry for having said that daughter of Elune. A body was never found. Queen Azshara told me Trolls had murdered him and Drona might have been taken prisoner or worse. But you are alive. The Mother Moon’s presence is almost as strong as if you were Azshara. I pray to the Mother Moon for Chardi’s return. The sisterhood welcomes you. What is your name?”  
“My name is Paradrona. I wish only to rest and pray. After that I shall keep looking for my Chardi. Queen Azshara shall serve the people as I shall unite with her when I have found my love. All shall be well.” Dejahna tried to look strong.  
“I hope so Paradrona. The Highborne are restricting Azshara more and more all under the pretense of protecting her. One of her handmaidens visits me once a year on her pilgrimage and told me they are starting to ignore the Mother Moons way. Even my priestesses aren’t allowed to see her anymore. For as me I have to make arrangements to even see her. I am afraid Azshara is straying away.” As the two women walked to the Temple of the Moon Paradrona looked sad as well.  
“When the times are too dire I shall postpone my search and aid the sisterhood Dejhana. For some reason the Mother Moon her presence hasn’t been the same as the day I came into being and Chardi was missing. Her guidance and tranquility are here yet her spirit seems to be somewhere else. I assume she is on another plane watching.”

 

Paradrona had taken enough rest and was ready to leave again. With a modest departure from Dejahna the wandering warrior priestess traveled to Zin-Azshari. There she stood on a square watching the balcony of the Eternal Palace. She saw queen Azshara. Softly she whispered.  
“I will find our love. Then we will unite and things can become as they were intended to be.”

 

Azshara stared at a square from her balcony and watched a priestess dressed in battle gear.  
“It is as I am staring at myself. Perhaps I should go to her and meet her. It has been so long since I spoke with a priestess of my mother.” With leaving the balcony however Azshara saw how Paradrona road away with great haste.

 

Time went by when Azshara had secluded herself from society completely as she had become cold and demanding using her charms to oppose her will. Her Highborne dug into magic’s too deep. It lead to the coming of the Burning Legion. Turmoil ravaged the land on which Paradrona broke of her search and joined the sisterhood. In one of the first assaults on Suramar Dejhana was hit in the abdomen and was dying. As she was brought to safety the priestesses tried to heal her. Lying on the ground being supported she called for Miranda. Miranda grabbed Dejhana’s hand.  
“I am here Mistress.” Dejahna opened her eyes and looked up.  
“There isn’t much time. I point Tyranda as my successor.” Dejahna closed her eyes and gathered strength.  
“Tyrande must be told the history of Chardi and Drona in name of the Mother Moon.” Dejahna was only able to tell the story just before Azshara would make her entrance in the story.

 

Paradrona had given it all to win the battle. She dropped down after killing the last demon. The priestesses rushed her to a tree and laid her down in the shade. Her lower left arm was torn off. Everywhere were cuts on her body. Catching her breath Paradrona spoke to her companions.  
“Astoria, are you there?”  
“Yes sister I am here. Stay calm we are healing you. You will make it.” Paradrona closed her eyes and shook her head.  
“No Astoria my end is near. I regret not having told Azshara of my being. All this would have been different if the daughter of Elune was whole.” Paradrona twisted a little feeling the pain and cold taking control of her body. Her hand pulled a letter from the inside of her armor and wasn’t able to hand it in Astoria’s hand. Astoria picked it up and placed it in her armor.  
“You must tell this story only to Azshara and she will know what to do. I made a great mistake by not having told her this myself. The Mother Moon’s blessing will be given.” Astoria nodded.  
“I will tell her when the war is over and we have freed her Paradrona.” Paradrona while being attended too told the story of Azshara ascending from the Mother Moon to Azeroth to be with Chardi. How they lived together up to where she as part of Azshara was separated. Before Paradrona was too weak she prayed.  
“Mother Moon. Although I will be reborn and search for my loved one thanks to Drona, I wish to give what strength is left of me to these sisters so they may continue to protect all life. Astoria, Alathena, Arlisa chant with me.” Paradrona was only able to open one eye. Tears escaped her.  
“Mother Moon light my path and give me the strength to uphold your ways. My life ventures through hardships to protect all life. I spread my love and serve harmony.” Moonlight shined on Paradrona and reflected on the priestesses who felt renewed. When the light was gone Astoria looked at Paradrona who had her head to one side and heard her whisper.  
“Until we hold each other again Chardi, farewell my lo.. my… love.”

 

The young warrior priestess swore to Paradrona that she would tell the story to queen Azshara so the truth would be known to her. It didn’t come to that as Azshara trying to escape the Sundering and save her Highborne had become Naga. In the turbulent days that followed the War of the Ancients Astoria lost the letter. Having read the letter for so many times she was able to write it down again. Eventually Astoria wrote down the story as well on a scroll and hid it for many years at Nordrassil. After her liberation of being a Deathknight of the scourge she hit her knowledge in the great gatehouse of Darnassus. She did not survive the war to free Dreanor and the hiding place of the scroll was lost. Then after many years a lighting storm damaged a section of the gate house. It needed to be renovated and the scroll was recovered. It was brought to the queen of the Kaldorei. Curious of reading the name Paradrona the letter was addressed to Azshara so Alathena took the letters to the Eternal Palace.

 

“Alathena, please join us. We are preparing for the summer solstice.”  
“Thank you Azshara I have brought you something. It belonged to my friend Astroria.” Alathena hesitated afraid of opening old wounds. Her story took the interest of all that were present.  
“During the War of the Ancients I fought alongside several priestesses of the sisterhood. One of them was named Paradrona. Mistress Dejahna revered her also as a daughter of Elune. When Paradrona died she left a secret letter with Astoria. Astoria never spoke of it. If she was here today I know she would have given it to you Azshara.” The sentinel came close and gave the surprised Azshara the letters. Carefully Azshara opened the first letter.

 

Everyone was surprised to see Chrystine rush to Azshara and held her from behind. The handmaiden had seen the troubled state Azshara was in. Azshara closed the letters after reading them. Years ago she had unraveled her past which led her to review her deeds during the War of the Ancients and wanted to be judged. During her quest she asked the Mother Moon to shown her daughter’s past. Elune gave all that she knew. Always Azshara had thought her life over fifteen thousand years began as queen. Now she had learned it had begun in full harmony far before that. Azshara restored the grounds of her youth before the Highborne ended her happiness. Near an edge of a forest was a ruin of a modest Night Elf house which brought Azshara on her knees as she wept. Her magic brought the house back to its former glory.

 

Sunken in sad thoughts she was startled when someone had taken the letters out of her hand.  
“Richard wait. Please don’t read them?”  
“Why do people always say that? It gives the curiosity a stronger urge. Paradrona? This document is signed by you.” Paradrona took the letters from Richard and gave them back to Azshara.  
“Have I written something to you in ancient Kaldorei? I can’t recall that?” Richard bent over to Azshara who had become wrestles.  
“Its best kept secret.” Azshara with an arcane spell made the letters vanish however Richard had used his powers and brought it back.  
“For Richard’s sake Paradrona…” She tried to keep her eyes on Paradrona. Now she swallowed staring at Richard who playfully demanded an answer. If it concerned any of his friends Richard needed to know if he could help. Azshara could not deny his wish.  
“The letters were written by Astoria for me. The message was given to her by… Paradrona’s past live Richard. Please do not concern yourself about it.”  
“Is it harmful to Richard if we knew?”  
“No, Richard would be fine…” Against better judgment the Entwined Souls knew better seeing it was bothering Azshara so Richard reluctantly pressed the issue. Azshara took them to a forgotten shrine. Using her magic she projected the history written in the letters. 

 

Paradrona was confused in her thoughts. Richard and Azshara tried to comfort her. Paradrona swallowed in her words out of sadness.  
“I… I am… Azshara’s emotions and memories? And Richard… This can’t be it’s a lie… You are mine Richard.” Richard kissed Paradrona.  
“We’ll sort this out.”  
“You wish to merge with me don’t you?” Paradrona in Richard’s embrace stared at Azshara.  
“Somehow I want to we will be the Azshara that descended from the moon, the gift from Elune to Chardi and the people of Azeroth. But things have turned out this way. I should not change it for I am in content now with my true past. Those memories have made me whole. And Richard is at ease with you. I do not wish to endanger that. I stumbled on the place where you died Richard when you were Chardi. You never stopped being you. It was you that saved my memories and emotions from back then and transformed them together with Drona’s sacrifice. You did protect us as you promised.” Azshara brought the two to Chardri and Azshara’s little house in the forest. Paradrona wasn’t in the mood to talk at all as she wept in Richard’s arms.

 

Richard read both women’s thoughts as hazy. Azshara had made a sleeping place for the three to sleep. Everyone was well asleep except for Paradrona. She kissed Richard goodnight and went for an evening stroll into the forest. After a while of slowly strolling through the woods, a blue light emerged in front of her. Paradrona first thought it was a whisper. There was more light gathering until an image of a woman emerged. She started to address Paradrona.  
“Azshara my life essence saved your love.”  
“You’re mistaken I am Paradrona who are you?”  
“I am Drona I was the one that sacrificed myself so you could be reborn over and over. Thanks to Chardi’s strength I was on time to save you. Why are you crying Azshara?” Pardrona started to yell.  
“Because am Paradrona I want to be me. I am the one that loves Richard not Azshara?”  
“You know that is not true. The Azshara that was taken away would love Chardi just as much as you because you are part of that Azshara. I gave my rebirth so the daughter of Elune would become whole again. I became a spirit to watch over these lands. Now it’s time for you to be one again.”  
“What about my love for Richard? I don’t want it to end. I don’t want to see Richard hurt neither does Azshara.”  
“It will never end. You have the magic to merge with the Azshara that was taken away.”

 

Richard had woken up and found Paradrona gone. He went quietly outside and started to run to find her. A creature on top of the roof took flight and followed him. Richard felt the presence and turned around facing a good friend. Aviana landed in front of him. Richard hugged her as he saw Aviana looked for comfort.  
“I did not knew what had happened to you and the Moon Goddess could not tell me either, tell me either. I took on an elven guise and with my magic was able to be among the people, among the people. When they deviated from the goddess’s path when they started to abuse magic I returned to nature, returned to nature. I died in the War of the Ancients but eventually I was reborn, was reborn. You also returned, returned. I could not place it when I met you, met you. You were kind so different than others, than others. I only hoped that you had returned as well and you had, you had. I discovered it recently when Elune told me, told me. My Chardi, my wandering friend, wandering friend.”

 

Azshara had woken up and joined Richard and Aviana. Aviana placed a feather in Richard’s shirt. Now it was as if he was floating on air. For her it was like old times when she lifted Richard by the arms with her talons into the air. She flew them both to the shrine as Azhara used her magic and found Paradrona waiting.

“You will be that gift again Azshara. The part that loves Richard that is me and the emotions you miss. Things feel clear to me now as my feelings fall into place.”  
“Don’t talk nonsense Para. We have been together for so long you can’t do this?”  
“We leave the decision to you Richard. I knew it would trouble you for you don’t want much.” Paradrona and Azshara wanted to step closer but Richard had walked away.  
“You two have sorted things out. I need to see things clear. Leave me alone for a while. Richard walked to the forest and found a nice spot to think things over while looking at the moon. 

Richard sat all alone thinking when someone approached him. Could it be Azshara or Paradrona? Perhaps Aviana is looking to comfort me. It was someone he didn’t expected here.  
“You wanted to think on your own however you never would give up on me. I will not be turned away. You could never anger me for as I could never anger you, my love.” Alexstrasza kneeled beside Richard and placed her arms around him.  
“The two accepted it so easily whereas I could not. The solution for acceptance may lie in remembering my past Alexa?”  
“Perhaps in that I can help you my friend. Although seeing beyond the Mists of Time was impossible it seems the Moon Goddess allowed me insight. It also presented a view in my own past. You were once there for me when I was abandoned and alone. Now I gladly can return the favor.” The dragon queen smiled.  
“We already had a bond before I became who I am today. Perhaps you will remember that soon too.” 

 

The dragon queen concentrated her magic and a golden light left her form and concentrated around Richard. With his eyes closed he was able to make memories his own. Now Richard saw Azshara and Paradrona not as separate but as one. The Azshara that was born into live in front of his eyes. Still there was a bitterness left in his thoughts of saying good bye. All those years Richard spent together with Paradrona laid heavenly on his conscious.  
“I shall leave you be my love. All will be well.” Richard grabbed her hand when she wanted to walk away.  
“No Alexa. Stay with us and witness something that should had happened a long time ago. This way you can also say good bye to another good friend and welcome a new one. I do not have an angry dragon chasing me away from you now.”  
Richard nodded to Azshara and Paradrona to begin their spells. The two interwove their fingers as the moon goddess appeared to witness the fusion. When the blinding light was gone and Richard was able to see again he saw Azshara smile at him. She was now vivid as Paradrona was.

“Hold me Richard, hold me… please? Don’t hate me? I am Paradrona and more, I am… Azshara.”  
“I can’t bear it Azshara. It needs time after all.” It was a motion of Elune that made moonlight shine on the two. It restored the uneasiness that still lingered in Richard’s memories.  
“All is well. You will receive a blessing of an entity of the sun in due time. For now rejoice my loved ones.” The Mother Moon became less visible and soon was gone. Azshara in Richard’s embrace used her magic to open a portal.

 

Soon Hesriana with Gwendalora at her hand walked through followed by other friends and family. Gwendalora called out to Azshara.  
“Mother you are alive?” Azshara calmed her daughter down.  
“Do not worry Gwendalora you are my daughter.” Gwendalora’s tears made room for a smile when they embraced each other.  
“I feel you here more whole than ever. I will pray for your happiness mother.” They both laughed when Richard again had buckled under Hesriana’s impact. Tyrande and Malfurion stepped forwards.  
“Azshara what will happen…?” Tyrande bit her lip. For the first time Tyrande witnessed a warm smiling Azshara.  
“We need time to ourselves for a while. I was never meant to be a queen. It is up to you two to lead the Kaldorei. Tyrande you represent the feminine touch which reflects the decisions of the spiritual state of mind. Malfurion represents the masculine side which shall be logical and make decisions with knowledge and wisdom. Together it shall be balanced and tranquility shall be established. If we shall return to pick up our roles shall be seen. Time will tell.”  
“Azshara please we will always revere you as our queen and Richard shall be king.”  
“Hell no.” Richard shook his head.  
“Azshara as queen I can live with. I on the other hand shall remain what I am and what I do best.” Azshara walked to Tyrande.  
“You have always acted selfless. Tragedy started when a small group broke the balance of tranquility. They felt they had more rights than others and thus their greed grew and placed themselves above the rest. The greed of a few brings forth so much misery. The balance of the Highborne tipped to dominance and they schemed to remain in power no matter the pain it brought to others. If tranquility is in check there is enough for the prosperity of all. You shall do fine.” Azshara stepped back and took Richard’s hand and both waited for everyone to leave. Accept Hesriana all had left. She pushed her fingers together and dropped through her knees. When she looked up she smiled seeing Richard wave her over and Azshara collapsed the portals.


	30. Bact 1 Tauren in Stormwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gore present.

A building in Stormwind’s Old Town district had collapsed. The houses were mainly consisting out of wood. For unknown reasons one structure of a food store had structural damage. A male Tauren was stuck under the debris. It wouldn’t take long for the weight to finish the mighty warrior under the pressure. Three human children ran over the stones and wooden beams in tears at him. In his pain he tried to look up at whom was holding his enormous hands. Pretending nothing was wrong he smiled at them, trying to comfort them.  
“Children, go home to your parents. I will be fine.” It was a lie. A mother had jerked away the children as she struggled to get over the debris away from the scene.  
“I told you not to spent time with those beasts.” A crowd was standing around the building. No one came closer to assist the Tauren. A last breath of loneliness escaped. 

 

The young girls and the boy were twins who had been interested in the mighty ambassador of the Tauren. After the war was over the Entwined Souls had encouraged all factions to exchange ambassadors. Some of the old enemies did not set well at the beginning however in time things calmed down accept for Stormwind. Richard had especially asked the Horde representatives to remain steadfast no matter the insults. When king Anduin Wrynn introduced them to his people the crowd shouted insults. Some even started to throw fruit. The Orc ambassador who already hated wearing a robe to look more civilized seemed too had lost his restrain. He stepped forward and raised his fist and pressed out air as a canon.  
“No matter the insults you throw at us, no matter how you will despise us we will protect you against any outside threat. For the Horde and the Alliance.” If it was for his words or his aggressive outburst the crowd became silent. The tension’s remained. When an unexplained accident had destroyed the support of a store the Tauren Calos Winterhoof used his bulk to support the structure for people to get out save. When all were out and it was time for him to go all came down as soon as he had let go. Calos watched the children been taken away before all became dark and he died.

 

Baine Bloodhoof, High Chieftain of Thunder Bluff, looked concerned. The loss felt painful. Bearing it became harder when he heard the people of Stormwind had just stand by and had done nothing. A heavy moan left the Chieftain’s throat. His ears pointed at the sound of someone coming into the hut. A young black furred Tauren woman with her hands folded had walked in and in humility couldn’t stop her curiousness of the building she had only seen from the outside. Her leathery robe was adored with colorful crystals. A green and golden ribbon was fletched in her long hair. It were the colors of her older brother’s order. In front of Baine she spread her arms.  
“High Chieftain I answer your call. I am scared but I will do my best to bring the kindness of the Tauren to Stormwind.”

 

“Are you certain you feel comfortable enough to be among the humans? Perhaps I was wrong to ask you however you are like the heart of the Tauren. The heart of the Horde. It might finally bring acceptance to the people of Stormwind that we are all on the same side. Richard and Paradrona had hoped that the unification would spread. King Anduin apologized for his people taking so much time to forgive.” Baine pulled up the Tauren female and smiled.  
“Your presence will bring out acceptance. I know this because you are special Sashana Prairiewalker. If you feel up to the task you have the blessing of our ancestors. Travel to Stormwind where the human King will give a ceremony to welcome you.” Sashana wanted to serve her people. She had mainly lived on the plains in Mulgore living a peaceful life with nature. She left with her happiness across the sea. Baine was not proud of his decision. He had asked her and taken a risk. He prayed to his father and hoped to receive a vision if what he had done was right.

 

Sashana watched the stone buildings from afar from the Horde ship. The sun was shining and the blue and yellow colors of Stormwind attracted her attention. All was new to her. Modest and humble as she was, as well as she was curious, she looked naïf to strangers. As her ship docked the Tauren was surprised to see so many people in one place. While disembarking carrying a small sack on her back a small group of people walked her way. The one leading was a friend she knew from home. A brute looking Orc was the first to welcome her as he marched to her blocking out the sun for a moment. He showed a warm smile and Sashana touched his face.  
“Thank you ambassador Growda Skullbasher you’re smile comforts me.” The Orc grumbled trying to hide his embarrassment as he looked away.  
“Come friend I will introduce you to the others as they wish to meet you.”

 

Sashana had grabbed his arm and he escorted her to the others. The Tauren was quartered and at night she was the honored guest of a banquet. The first night she was too tired to view the city. The next day she walked around unescorted by her own wish. She marveled at the vivid city. It escaped her that some of the people stared at her with angry eyes. As she came at the Old Town district a twin greeted her. The language of the humans was hard for her. Yet she understood them. The children took her to play. She enjoyed the robe jumping that they introduced. She seemed young however she showed great care when they asked about Calos. Sashana comforted them. Once again in the background she didn’t notice angry faces.

 

A few days came to past and she felt brave enough to wonder the streets at night. Far into town she noticed people gathering behind her. She turned around and spread her arms and smiled.  
“May the winds guide you.” When she raised herself she was hit by a rock and her smile turned into a frown of surprise. She wanted to ask what was wrong however the crowd started to throw more stones and shouted.  
“Leave our city you stupid beast.”  
“Fitly Horde monster.”  
“Pay for your kind’s monstrosities savage.” The Tauren fell over her dress when she stumbled back. Her eyes once sparkled of admiration of the splendors of the world. Now they in seconds had turned to fear. Her heart had never pounded so much. She tried to run but she was surrounded. When she was stabbed with a pitchfork in her side she ran through the crowed towns folk. People yelled.  
“That monster attacked us. Let’s kill it.” A city guard had entered the scene. He rushed to stop the angry mob but was struck down and pushed aside. A cry of fear diminished in the streets as the guard tried to find strength to stand up and sound the alarm. In a dead end street near the canals the female Tauren was trapped again. In fright she addressed the angry humans that wanted to harm her.  
“Leave me be? I have done no harm ever. I only wish to show that the Tauren are…” A shout of pain left her lips as she was hit in the chest by an arrow. She dropped on her knees and before diving into the canals she chanted shamanistic spells to heal herself.

 

At Stormwind keep sergeant Holdir Bren checked the guards. As he walked to one post to another he noticed a low sobbing. He came to the water and stared in the darkness. He looked at a guard.  
“Bring me a torch Clover, hurry.” With the torch in his hand held high the shimmer of the light showed a dark shadow against a wall across the channel. The guard readied her bow and wanted to shoot.  
“Shall I shoot sir?” She was stopped by Holdir.  
“No Clover we do not know what it is.” The sergeant stepped back and threw the torch in the direction of the shadow. In the light they saw a Tauren cry out in fear as she shielded herself against the torch that passed her.  
“By the Light what is going on…?”  
“Shall I alert the guards and remove that Horde monster from the keep?” The sergeant turned to his subordinate in anger and stared in her eyes.  
“We will do no such thing. Wake the king at once.”  
“At this time?” The sergeant became angry and shouted.  
“Do as I say woman. Now.” Clover tripped as she turned around to run away. Holdir turned as well and looked back listening to the irregular breathing of the Tauren on the other side of the water.  
“His majesty must be informed about Sashana Prairiewalker’s situation. Light guide us.” He turned to a group of guards that just arrived and barked orders.  
“You two stay here and light the place. You three follow me. As for you escort the king to us, we will secure and protect the ambassador of the Tauren.”

 

The king was woken up. The sleep was deep however through the door Clover told about what they had discovered. Anduin dressed himself in haste and rushed through the palace as fast as he could. The king panted as he was led by the female guard across the canal. The sun started to rise as Anduin slowly approached the sobbing Sashana trying to heal herself with words of her ancestors. He was shocked by the fear that left her gaze when she stared at him after Anduin stood in front of her.  
“Sashana it is me Anduin. You do not need to fear anymore. I will not let you be harmed. Whatever happened you are safe now.”

 

As Anduin bended over and placed a hand on her she raised her arms trying to protect herself. As she tried to crawl away Anduin in the daylight that now shined saw the blood and the arrow she had pulled from her chest.  
“By the Light…” The king stopped her from crawling away. She mooed.  
“Make my death swift.” Anduin felt her shiver of cold and fear. In his mind he could not picture what could have happened to her in his city. He concentrated and used the healing he had mastered years ago to help the people. The bleeding had stopped. He wanted to make her stand up. He felt how massive a Tauren really was. Even if Sashana was one of the smaller ones of her people. Anduin gave a comforting smile supporting her. It seemed she was calmed down for the moment. People who had started their daily lives gathered near the scene. Sashana stopped.  
“I am scared, I am afraid.” She bit her lips and tears filled her eyes again. A dwarf in shining blue and yellow armor that had slipped past the guards approached them.

 

“Me hammer will protect ya. Whatever happened to ya. Ya have the word of Gniffel Backbreaker. Although I cannot support me wear about me services are yours.” Anduin gave a nod to the fuzzy bearded paladin.  
“You will be on Stormwind’s payroll if you swear to be her bodyguard.”  
“I swear on me clan’s honor. Any ill attempt on the ambassador will be addressed with a few words of Dwarven steel.” Sashana stared at the crowd becoming bigger. She let out a moan of fear. As she took of Anduin fell as he heard her cry.  
“I am afraid. Leave me be I haven’t done anything.”

 

Anduin and Gniffel ran after her as they watched how she tried to shield her from the people on her path with her arms. The two men witnessed her speed. The fabled speed of the longrunners became visible. Anduin took a horse of one of the Stormwind officers and gave pursuit through the city. Gniffel was small however his speed seemed to match the speed in the small streets with Anduin’s mount. However they could not match Sashana’s speed. In horror Anduin and Gniffel saw how she threw herself from a high wall on the plateau below of the harbor. Even when she seemed crippled she still was too fast to catch up to. Guards drew their swords as they saw a massive creature run towards a pier. They heard their king shout to stand down.  
A ship was undocking. It was a Night Elf vessel. The crew saw the fear in Sashana’s eyes as she jumped to the ship. With a hard slap the Tauren hit the deck. She crawled in haste to a corner. Startled the crew felt her distress.

 

The captain saw the king of Stormwind on the docks. He nodded so the captain resumed giving orders to leave. Anduin looked up as he saw how a fellow Dwarf with a griffon brought Gniffel over. On the docks sergeant Holdir stood beside his king.  
“Sergeant Holdir, you will investigate this incident. Here is my royal seal. You will receive every ones full cooperation. I want a full report as soon as possible. I will be in the palace gathering with the ambassadors. You have my full support of disturbing us.” The sergeant shifted his legs together and brought his arm up giving a salute.  
“Yes my King.” Anduin now turned to another soldier.  
“Go to the mage portals and inform Darnassus. Find Arch druid Thundercloud and bring the news gently about Sashana Prairiewalker of what has transpired. Send word to the Entwined Souls of the same content. Now both of you go and may the Light forgive Stormwind.”

“A messenger from Stormwind?” A sentinel had bowe down to the High Priestess Tyrande Wisperwind.  
“Yes Mistress, he is searching the Arch druid Thundercloud with great haste.” Tyrande stood up and pulled up the sentinel.  
“Then with the blessing of the Mother Moon find the Arch druid as soon as possible. I believe the Arch druid to be near gathering special herbs from the gardens.  
“Follow me.”

 

Tyrande lead the sentinel and Stromwind’s messenger sometimes almost tripping on her slippers. In the gardens they found the peaceful druid talking to a young priestess while carefully taking an herb out of the ground. The messenger rushed past the High Priestess and dropped in front of the mighty Tauren who rose from his kneeling position and took the message. All those who were in the gardens were surprised at the druid’s outburst after he had read the message. He dropped the note and asked the messenger a question.  
“When will the vessel Moon Guidance arrive?” Recovered from the Arch druid’s outburst he answered.  
“The Kaldorei should arrive in a few days with their experience. If I may speak freely Arch druid?” The Tauren nodded. Tyrande saw sadness in the eyes of her husband’s friend. She wanted to rush over to comfort him but held back as she heard the messenger speak and she gasped with horror.  
“Sir, your sister I have no doubt she is fine. Our king healed her before she jumped on the ship and I know some of the crew. She will be cared for. I have no doubt about that.” The messenger stepped back as the Tauren thanked him and gave an ancestral blessing. He greeted and the Stormwind trooper left the gardens. Tyrande walked to Thundercloud. The young priestess let go of the arm of the druid and stepped back. As Tyrande raised her hand to her mouth she apologized.  
“I am sorry I heard troubling parts.” The priestess touched the druid’s face and her blessing with moon light illuminated her and shined on Thundercloud. It seemed to calm the druid. Not because of the blessing but of the caring nature Tyrande was showing. The Arch druid explained the message.

 

Tyrande herself stood by Thundercloud’s side when the vessel Moon Guidance ported and they rushed to Sashana. Gniffel Backbreaker stood at her side. He felt a cramp in the neck as he saw the big brother of his Tauren friend looking up. Gniffel heard the low booming voice of the druid.  
“Sister the winds have guided you to me. How are you feeling? Come here my sister. Let me introduce you to a friend of mine. You are also more than welcome Gniffel Backbreaker.” The Dwarf was stunned and remained silent and only gave a wavy greeting. Still in her brothers embrace Tyrande introduced herself and prayed a healing spell to see if Sashana was alright.  
“The blessing of the Mother Moon will fill your heart with tranquility. I am the High Priestess Tyrande Wisperwind. Call me Tyrande and feel welcome here with the Kaldorei. It is nice to finally meet Thundercloud’s sister and her friend.” Tyrande grabbed Sashana’s hands and smiled. Sashana laid her hand on top of Tyrande’s and gave a blessing of her own and apologized as well. Her smile was also warm and comforting that pleased Tyrande to meet the ambassador.  
“I thank the Earthmother to meet you. I am Sashana Prairiewalker. My brothers are wise to speak kindly of you. I am sorry to have troubled you all.” Tyrande looked surprised. She knew Thundercloud had two sister’s.

 

It was years ago when Richard had interacted in Ashenvale between Tauren and Elves protecting a small group of Tauren against harassment of elves who wanted to chase them out and the Grimtotem Tauren who wanted to kill them. It was due that conflict Tyarnde was more than sure that Richard was part of the legend. Richard however wasn’t and that lead to him to venture on his own in search of the troubled Ysera. In the conflict Richard had been futile in saving Hedrawa the Prairiewalker, the older sister of Sahsana Prairiewalker. These two had been adopted by Thundercloud as his sisters.

 

Peace was made between the Horde and the Alliance. When a Tauren army that had come to defeat the Grimtotem and save the refugee Tauren they discovered they would have been too late. The refugees had been saved against the Grimtotem by a small band of elves lead by a human. The Arch druid traveled to Darnassus in name of the High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof to announce their gratitude of the elves and the human standing with the refugees against the Grimtotem. Richard declined the honoring of his actions. In his view a failure when he had been unable to save a Tauren healer who was busy tending the injured. Thundercloud however pledged his family’s allegiants. The Arch druid also liked the Entwined Soul to understand his humor that besides his sisters no one understood. Sashana smiled at the confused priestess.  
“Richard is my older brother. He must have not told you because as he would put it you didn’t ask. While in fact he thought it came natural. He got so excited he forgot.” The two women laughed.

 

In Stormwind keep Anduin looked troubled when ambassadors spoke their outrage. None other so fierce as the Orcs’ representative Growda Skullbasher. His outburst was so loud that the guards on the other side of the closed doors wished their helmets were sound proof.  
“Their blood must be spilled for their crime. Sashana is a vessel of the Tauren characteristics. She is sacred to her people. I failed her by not being at her side. I was attending my people. I brought dishonor to my warchief, myself and her.” The angry Orc fell to his knees and bashed his fist on the floor. It was Susi Switchlight of the Gnomes that placed her hands on the Orc’s arm. The Orc seemed to be calmed.

 

The door to the hall was opened and a trooper marched in to his king. In front of Anduin he took off his helmet.  
“My king I have come with my report. I will continue to investigate at once at your command.” Anduin thanked sergeant Holdir as he took the report. Anduin fears seemed to be supported as he read the sergeant’s findings. Anduin placed the report on the table next to him and nodded to Holdir.  
“Thank you for your swift conduct of the investigation. You have my consent to continue.” The guard showed his respect to his king and the ambassadors and marched out again. Anduin showed troubles as he looked up to his guests. It took a while before he spoke his listeners patiently awaiting his words.

 

“My friends, it troubles me. No it shames me that it were the citizens that have attacked Sashana. The arrow that was found at the keep was human made, it was dipped in poison. I thank the Light Sashana was able to keep herself alive with her shamanistic healing abilities. I have dreaded that after so many years there are still so many troubles yet other capitals do not. It shames me to be honest really.” Growda’s rage was ignited again. Everyone was stunned to see him collapse. The Troll ambassador Gochi’jin stood with what appeared a needle in his hand. He smiled.  
“Do not worry mon, my friend here will only be sedated for a while. His nerves will be cooled by then. When an Orc’s honor is tainted they become so vivid.” Valaire Shadowflight had caught the Orc and tended to him holding Growda in her arms as she looked appalled at the Troll’s tactics. She knew however this was the best cause of action. Anduin paced around the table and started to poor tea himself. The servants wanted to move in when they were waved away with a kind gesture from their king. The ambassador of the Dreanei Talnanor stepped forwards and addressed the group.  
“I wish to see Sashana again amongst us. Her spirit sure lifted mine. She will also that of the people of the Old Town district no doubt. Our friend does not see dangers as well as most of us. She is too trusting. If the Tauren do not give her a bodyguard the Dreanei will gladly take that role. I swear by the Naruu.”  
“Thank you for that offer Talnanor. A bodyguard is with her now. The Dwarf Gniffel Backbreaker is at her side.” The king smiled when the Dwarf ambassador smiled in confidence as he knew the paladin was one of the best.

 

After a few days the ambassadors waited patiently in the Mage district. Once more it was Growda that baldly was the first to great Sashana in name of the Horde. He embraced her that surprised everyone except for Sashana who felt rejoiced meeting one that was her friend. It was planned to walk the city with everyone. In the Old Town district Sashana became somewhat hesitant. Gniffel whispered to her.  
“Do not worry Sashana, me warhammer will protect ye. Even that Orc might be helpful. Ye are save with us.” The comforting words took her fear away. At a food stand the group halted. Sashana examined the fruit when her ears caught a sound and her ears twisted. Her calm smile turned to gasp of worries.  
“The children are in danger. I must aid them.” The Tauren took off with Gniffel trying hard to keep up.

 

Growda shortly followed giving pursuit. In precaution he drew his axe. His was out of breath when he lost track in the streets. He continued looking at the startled townsfolk Sashana had passed. After a corner his eyes beheld a horror. His eyes filled with blood lust. In the street his sight saw Sashana embracing protectively two children while Gniffel was fending of thugs. He was overwhelmed by even their small number and skill as some passed him. Some stabbed Sashana when they were distracted by a battle cry. A huge double edged axe split two of Sashana’s attackers in half. The third was ripped apart by the brute strength of the Orc warrior. Soon after soldiers secured the street as Anduin hasted himself to heal Sashana. Valaire took the children as she prayed to Elune. The young king’s eyes were filled with tears as he heard Sashana as she smiled to him in kindness.  
“I am no longer scared. I will walk with my ancestors.” Anduin felt her live gone and wanted to yell. However he stepped back by the shout of someone else. Someone jumped of a horse and rushed to Sashana and grabbed her.  
“No don’t go Sashana. Fight it. Stay with us. NO.” Richard broke down in tears his fists shacking in anger and despair. As he rose his eyes turned to the dead assassins. Growda had kneeled beside him lifting a knife.  
“Warchief take my life for my failure.” Richard pushed back the knife as he kneeled down to touch Sashana’s face as he addressed Growda.  
“You have regained your honor by slaying her assassins now mourn with me. Sashana my sister, you will walk with your ancestors in peace. You be in the everlasting fields where your nature will fit perfectly. Watch with Hedrawa over your brothers that remain. I promise you that we will remain who we are when it is our time to join you.”

 

Anduin didn’t know where to look. He stepped back as he watched Growda and Gniffel kneeled beside Sashana’s body. Richard had sat down and stared at the sky with his hand placed on her snout. After hours Thundercloud and Tyrande had appeared. Thundercloud stamped on the ground which cracked the stones in the street’s pavement. Sashana’s blood ran away between the cracks. Richard remained focused as everyone else stepped back. Thundercloud kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his back as Richard did the same. Tyrande prayed to the moon goddess in hope to ease the pain.

 

As time passed Paradrona and her sisters had arrived. She embraced Richard and Thundercloud. A ceremonial cloak was wrapped around Sashana. After some words Thundercloud lifted his sister in his arms as he walked taking her through the streets. An inn keeper threw flowers in front of him. Richard with Paradrona at his arm talked to Anduin.  
“Please join us to Thunder Bluff. There is one request. When I return I wish to investigate the event. I will need a Stormwind uniform to be undercover. Will you help me?” Anduin nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I will see to it. You will have troops to command. It is no trouble at all. I am part of this tragedy and wish to see it resolved.” Now Anduin’s voice was modest.  
“The Tauren have no trouble if a human from Stormwind attends the burial ritual? I was the one responsible for her safety.” Richard showed a faint smile while caressing his pregnant wife. His view went to the tower in the Mage district which would take them to Thunder Bluff.  
“You would disappoint them if you were not to come. I would be glad if you say your peace to Sashana. No doubt she admired you and I know you did all to save her.”

 

When Anduin and the ambassadors had returned he decided to walk to the cathedral and pray. Growda watched Anduin walk away in the streets. He once more felt the hand of the Night Elf Valaire. He had shaken off her attempts to comfort him several times now at the burial. This time he allowed it. He had given up. She only showed a small smile for a brief moment that she had succeeded in comforting him.  
“Growda, where you will go I will follow no matter if you turn me away or not. I want to assist in your grief as we all are.” He wanted to shake of her hand once more as he was unable to bring words over his lips and grumbled. Valaire was now more persistent and held on with two hands. The Orc also felt two hands on his leg. When he gazed down he saw Susi smile at him her eyes watery.  
“I know a place where we can be at peace. Sashana would have loved that place. It overviews the city.”

 

Gochi’jin watched from his kneeling position as the three walked away. A smile appeared as he watched the cathedral.  
“Those women must use some powerful voodoo to calm my friend. Da Stormwind king is the one now that needs healing now. Dat be da problem da Entwined Souls will solve.”

 

At night two hooded guests entered the palace. One Stormwind trooper sometime later left the keep. Days went by investigating and another trooper joined to assist. Holdir was sent to alert his troops while the other one was supposed to wait. However as soon as Holdir had left the other entered a house where shady transactions took place. The thugs shouted while they moved weapons. The guard seemed amused.  
“You deal in weapons let’s see if you can handle them as well. I am at least ready to administer some payback.” Time passed when the house was surrounded. Holdir tried to find the trooper that told him to wait there. He readied his men listening to the noise and decided to storm the house without orders. The door of the house swung open and one confident soldier walked out sheeting his sword and rubbing his knuckles. The Stormwind colors on his plate armor were torn and stained with blood.  
“They are all yours sergeant. They are more than willing to go to jail. As for the case, it is solved. These weapon dealers kept the hate to keep the focus of their transactions. Some children had discovered them. If it wasn’t for my sister the thugs could had continued and made the hate even worse. I am going for a walk to calm my nerves.” The trooper went to the nearest inn. He stopped at a picture of a Tauren that hang outside. Flowers had been placed under it. Some candles next to the mourning decorations were still burning. In the inn he ordered some milk.

 

The soldier was joined by a Night Elf sentinel. She had long blue hair. As she brushed it behind her ears she leaned on the table and looked through the slit of the trooper’s helmet.  
“That was pretty stupid. All alone, if only I had traced you earlier I could have joined you Richard.” Richard removed his helmet. Seeing his smile Alathena Moonbreeze smiled as well. She placed her hands on his when he reached for his drink to make sure he knew she was there for him. They talked for a while when there was a disturbance in the inn. Taery Winter, one of the innkeepers who had served a guest spoke with a raised voice.  
“I will not have spoken ill of her in my inn. Finish your drinks and leave.” One of the men at a table addressed her. What he said made Richard stand up but when he wanted to walk over he was stopped by Alathena as the insults continued.  
“Why do you defend those beasts? Have you forgotten the wars against the Horde? Have you forgotten how my dad died at the hands of one of those savages?”  
“Jonan Woodplace your father indeed died at the hands of the Horde. You must also know that your niece fought beside them only years ago? We, who called the Horde beasts, savages, monsters. Calos was kind and we did not respect his ways. He died saving people and yet we kept on fearing them. When Sashana ran through Stromwind I saw the fear in her eyes of us. Us Jonan.” Jonan grunted.  
“That applies to beasts, they fear us more then we fear them.” Taery slept the mug out of his hands. With tears in her eyes she breathed heavily controlling her anger.  
“Several nights before the murdering I saw a mob chase her. I am ashamed of myself for not doing anything. May the Light forgive me for my weakness? We think we are so much better? She only showed kindness and she was hunted for it. When against all odds she returned, she was murdered Jonan. Murdered for protecting Greta and Juliana. If it was the other way around we would have committed more murder to justify. When Arch druid Thundercloud showed his anger I was scared beyond imagination. That display of strength was only for a brief moment. I could imagine in horror what it is like to face an angry Tauren in combat. And did he take revenge on the murder of his sister? No, he let it flow away and only grieved. I saw the shame and disappointment in our king’s eyes again when Sashana died. His people that claim to be civilized, forgiving and honorable. It is all lie isn’t it?” Teary almost couldn’t speak being in such emotional state. In tears she continued. The inn was all quiet.  
“They… they… are welcome in my place. I will serve them and ask their forgiveness if they even decide to come back here. That picture outside will remain there. If any of you try to take it away or disgrace that place I will… I will…” Teary ran away to her private chamber. Her husband Bill followed her to ease the pain of his wife.

 

Jonan looked down in shame as eyes stared at him. He stood up and looked around. He was stunned like most people that were there. He took courage.  
“I need to buy me some flowers. What a fool I’ve been.” He rushed away almost knocking over a few tables. Slowly the mood returned. After a while Teary and Bill returned. Bill comforted her and gave her a kiss telling he would be away only an arm’s reach. Teary’s eyes were still red and emotional. Richard addressed her when the innkeeper came to his table.  
“Madam, may I have a word with you?” She slowly turned around.  
“Yes, I will be with you in a moment, I have to clean up first.” After she had cleaned up the mug and beer from the floor she returned to Richard. She bended a little bit and asked what he wanted.  
“What is it I can do for you?”  
“That painting who painted it, it captured Sashana’s image perfectly. Whoever made it can he make another one?” It came to Teary of who was asking. She kneeled down and lowered her head.  
“Forgive me my lord. Yes the artist down the street can make them. I… assume it is for your brother my lord?” Richard waved the title away as he leaned back and smiled hiding his loss.  
“No need for the lord thing. I would like to meet this artist. Guess he…” Teary grabbed Richard’s hands pressing her eyes closed trembling on her feet.  
“Forgive me again. I wish to pay for it and bring it to the Arch druid. I have much to answer for.” Richard placed a hand on her face and brushed away some tears on the woman’s face. He felt her sincerity and trusted her. He had been impressed by her words. Richard took a few moments to think it over.  
“You have proven to me the people of Stormwind have the right mentality yet. Anduin would be proud as would my sister would have been. Yet she had always been very forgiving. Forgive me I need to walk.” Richard stood up and laid down currency. Alathena stood up as well ready to follow Richard. Teary stepped back to let them pass. Richard kneeled down to be at the same level and his eyes searched for Teary’s.  
“I thank you for your kindness. It has put my heart somewhat at ease. I can’t wait for Thunder to feel at ease as well. He’s hurt. You will bring relief. Farewell Teary.”

 

Andduin looked serious at the board. His hand rubbed his chin trying to figure out what move to make on the chessboard. Jaina smiled triumphant as she sipped her tea. However with a clever move of the king of Stromwind Anduin saw an opening. Jaina almost chocked on the tea.  
“I hoped you hadn’t seen that. You have won the game.” Anduin and Jaina smiled at each other. They were disturbed by a knock on the door. Anduin called out it was alright to enter. A soldier stood in the opening with water dripping of her armor.  
“Your majesty my apologies once more for disturbing you. I saw three hooded Tauren my lord. They were walking to The Old Town district. We thought you wanted to know.”  
“Thank you Clover, they were going towards…?” Anduin halted. The soldier nodded knowing what her king wanted to know.  
“They are heading towards Sashana’s place. Will this be all my lord?” Anduin nodded on which the soldier left. Anduin now looked at Jaina who had placed a hand on his arm. She knew this was important for him. She stood up and walked to grab a dark cloak.  
“You wish to meet them I assume? Let us go out in seclusion. I would like to see this place. Anduin? I am still shocked of what happened a few days ago. I am sorry I was not reachable when I was visiting the Nexus. I know the troubles you are going through mediating between the Horde and the Alliance. I lost hope after Themamore’s destruction. I was filled with hate beyond redemption. Things changed when Faradrona came in my life that one day. I started to heal when Richard came in my life. How I wanted to rush things to make up for all those years by pushing him.” Jaina shook her head in shame and smiled.  
“Kalec and I should visit them. Richard and Paradrona are in Northrend at an outpost. No doubt the aspect of Life shall be near. I am sorry I am rambling on and on.” Anduin had stood up and also had picked up a cloak. As he stepped to Jaina she smiled. There is no harm. You have always been my role model. I thank you aunt Jaina. You can take us to the corner a few blocks away from here? With this rain people will not be alerted if we emerge out of nowhere in the streets.” Jaina waved her magic. After some time she took Anduin’s hand.  
“Let us go my nephew.”

 

They emerged in the rain on a quiet street corner. Jaina was startled for a moment when a street dog barked and ran past her. Anduin laughed and took the extended arm of the mage to guide her to Sashana’s place. When they arrived in the street they saw two massive Tauren resting on one knee when one was on both and seemed to be praying to his ancestors. Anduin was caught by another figure standing on an overhand of an inn who was viewing the scene.

 

When the Tauren stood up that figure approached them in the rain. It was a woman that dropped on her knees in front of the Tauren. The largest one kneeled down to lift the woman up. The woman seemed to have invited them to follow her. Anduin stared at Jaina.  
“Let’s follow them. I am curious however I think who it is and I have much to apologize for to him.” Jaina tried to touch his face however he had walked away to the inn the Tauren were lead to.

 

The inn was actually closed however they had sneaked in. The woman was to worried attending the Tauren when two additional guests had entered. Anduin watched how they removed their hoods. Anduin bended his head when he recognized their leader. He dreaded the moment this would happen. The king of Stormwind had tried to avoid the Tauren chieftain at Sashana’s burial ritual. When they faced each other the crowd had gasped at the Entwined Souls. Richard and Paradrona at top of the burial site next to Sashana’s body were staring at the feather Richard had dropped. It had flow up high into the sky instead as they followed it with their eyes. Baine had turned around and stamped twice on the ground gently and spread his arms. This was followed by all the Tauren. Richard’s words had brought peace to Sashana. She now walked with the ancestors in the everlasting plains. Anduin was lost in his thoughts when he heard the Tauren speak.  
“Anduin come forth and join us. You to lady of the Kirin Tor. I wish to speak to you.”

 

Anduin was hesitant. His walk felt as struggling through a field of mud. Jaina saw how the young man was struggling and assisted pulling his chair. She laid her hands on his shoulders as she remained standing behind him. There were so many things Anduin wanted to say to Baine. They had met under dire circumstances in the past. In some ways they were the same and there grew a respect of friendship. One Anduin now felt was tainted thanks to him.  
“Sorry…” Baine stood up. Jaina looked somewhat frightened and placed an arm around Anduin showing her support. The king’s gaze was down on the table expecting the chieftain’s outburst. He had every right to it. His trust of sending an ambassador for peace had led to her death. Jaina too let her head down as Baine took a deep breath.  
“Many years ago a young calf opened her eyes. Her fur was dark as that of our enemy. Unlike them her character was kind as the rays in the morning warming the lands. Her parents were slain and a battle hardened druid of Thunder Bluff took her and her sister under his care. The calf remained kind and the elders of Thunder Bluff bestowed upon her the title of Vessel of Kindness. The name vessel of the characteristics of the Tauren was only granted on so few who showed most of it. A generation will come to past before a new one with kindness can be found.” Baine fell on his knees. Teary had rushed forwards to comfort him to everyone’s surprise. Baine laid his message hand on the tiny human’s hand which was placed on his shoulder and continued.  
“It was I High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof that sent her to her death. My hopes were too high by sending the heart of the Tauren spirit to Stormwind. I ignored the dangers. She was kind and had known only kindness in her world on the prairies. She wouldn’t be able to cope with deceit, hatred and violence. But I longed for peace between our peoples and reasoned it was the right thing to do.”

 

His thoughts wandered too when Thundercloud had faced the High Chieftain. In a calm voice the druid had addressed him. He would return to Thunder Bluff if he would have forgiven Baine. Baine felt that Thundercloud’s spot at the circle of elders would remain empty for a long time. Baine shouted.  
“Forgive me father for it was I who have condemned poor Sashana and it was all in vain. Her death accomplished nothing. She had so much to live for so many things to see and wonder. I took it all away from her.” Anduin had stood up and walked over. He stared in the watery eyes of the massive chieftain.  
“It was as much your fault as it was mine. Sashana was under my care it was under my rule it happened. I too was overconfident and believed in the acceptances by my people. I pray to the Light for the Tauren to forgive us.” The two men were surprised that Teary spoke next. She tried to help Baine up.  
“Forgive for speaking but please allow me? High Chieftain I believe that Sashana accomplished that what her spirit reflected. She opened my heart and that of many. My king, I am ashamed that we took so long to accept them. If we had done that the arms dealers couldn’t have stirred things up and our ignorance wouldn’t had caused so much sorrow. High Chieftain, can the Tauren ever forgive us? Majesty can the Light ever forgive us our sin?” Jaina had walked to Teary and kneeled beside her.  
“It will take time to heal. For what I have seen the wounds can heal. You all will need time. It cannot be rushed. I have learned that from my own experience. We must forgive ourselves before we can move on. Then we forgive each other and in time all this misunderstanding will come to past. As for Sashana… She has left more of an impact than we imagine. She will not be forgotten.”  
All nodded and had gone back to their chairs. Drinks were pored and the morning set in as the rain stopped and the sun started to rise. Jaina used her magic to take all to the palace before customers would come to the inn. It seemed both Anduin’s and Baine’s guild had been lifted. Accept that of Teary. She eventually would travel to Darnassus with a gift for the arch druid Thundercloud.

 

It was Arch druid Malfurion that took Teary on a walk through the fast forest on top of the world tree Teldrassil. The Tauren had found rest being alone. He was watched by the sentinel Luanda by order of the High Priestess. She didn’t want Teary to come near. Malfurion had to use force before the worried sentinel decided to stand down. Luanda was furious when they heard the Arch druid’s sadness and rushed through the forest to him. She halted when she saw Thundercloud embracing the human staring at the painting he was given. Luanda came near and was taken in the embrace. Malfurion leaned on his staff seeing that the Tauren was healing perfectly.

 

Weeks went by when the new Tauren ambassador was about to disembark. The Entwined Souls stood beside the king of Stormwind as they watched how Growda accompanied by five human children greeted the large bull. Turo Cloudwalker was amazed by the overwhelming welcome by the humans. Growda smiled.  
“This is the first time I have seen the humans happy at a Horde member entering the city friend.” The battle hardened Orc thought back at his first arrival. To him it was like entering another battlefield. He thought of this one a glorious victory to what they had battled for. He placed his arm on the back of the stunned Tauren. Turo felt the children push him and pull him forwards. The crowd could hear his laughter and cheered the group on.

 

At meetings Turo would sit on a rug. When Valaire asked about the meaning of the symbolism on it the ambassadors were reminded about his predecessor.  
“The grass lines are symbols for the prairie. The eagle represents the spirit of Sashana. One talon holds a miler stone the Tauren symbol for peace and prosperity. In the other talon she holds a feather which is a symbol for knowledge and kindness. Around the eagle there is a circle of earth. It depicts Sashana being a vessel of the Tauren spirit of kindness. There is a Tauren that wields a spear indicating picking up her destiny. I guess that is me.” The Tauren laughed.  
“Look how tiny the craft is. My mother, it may be her best work yet. She used bright colors. That must be of the influence of the Entwined Souls. She likes the joyful coloring. May the Earthmother protect them.” That afternoon the Tauren warrior wandered through the city. He enjoyed the dancing some Dwarfs preformed. When he tried it the very ground shacked. The people stared at him and he left embarrassed. Some children followed him. He showed them some seeds he had brought from his travels. As he chanted a song all sorts of birds appeared to eat from the seeds. The children couldn’t believe their eyes. The town’s people were content with the Tauren.

 

Almost every night he ate at Teary’s and Bill’s renamed inn, Sashana’s place. Months had gone by and Teary noticed something in the Tauren’s mood.  
“Turo what’s wrong? You haven’t finished your plate. Was my cooking that bad?” Teary smiled at him however the Tauren was taken by surprise.  
“No no, it is quite good as usual. It is that I will depart for home and stay for a while. My mother has been taken ill. Word has reached me she might be dying. I wonder why she hasn’t written me about it?” The Tauren looked sad. Teary touched his snout to show her compassion. She urged the Tauren to finish his plate so he would be in full health to travel home.

 

It took a small effort traveling by a mage portal. His courage sank to his hoofs as he stood in front of his family’s tent. The big leather hides were colorfully decorated. A small fire was burning seeing some smoke escape the top. He pushed the big rag with ease to the side and entered. On a bed of hides he saw his mother with a cloth on her forehead. He rushed to her. As he dropped she opened her eyes and smiled listening to her worried son.  
“Mother how are you? Is there anything I can do? Why haven’t you sent me word?” A female Tauren had walked in with a bowl with hot water and herbs. She hesitated to go near and remained in the background. Another smaller cloaked person had walked in and joined her. Fa Cloudwalker lifted her arm from under the blankets and placed it on Turo’s shoulder. With a weakened voice she addressed her son.  
“Turo my boy. My strong warrior why have you returned? Are you not confortable in Stormwind?”  
“You are ill mother. Hold your strength I will be at your side.” The old woman touched his face.  
“No son you must go to where you are needed. You must return to Stormwind and represent the Tauren and guide the Tauren that may visit it. You must not attend an old woman in her final years. I am so proud of you Turo. You are a happy child. A proud warrior when need be always caring and helpful. What mother could wish for more? Now go my child, go where you are needed.” He raised himself and touched her face. When he let go he walked to the exit. When he heard her cough he stopped. He was confused of what to do. He turned his gaze to her one last time.  
“I will see you again next time. You will be with me in spirit. May the Earthmother watch over you. Farewell.” The Tauren with defeat in his face left the tent. Inside Fa looked at the two women and coughed.

 

Blana replaced the cloth on Fa’s head. Fa lifted her weak arm open towards the cloaked woman.  
“Come near Teary.” Teary came near removing her hood. She was puzzled how this elderly woman knew her. She looked at the bowl she herself carried. Hearing that Turo’s mother was sick she had made a soup that might help her recover. However it seemed more than a simple illness. Fa seemed as if she was dying. Teary laid down the bowl and took Fa’s hand.  
“How do you know who I am?” There was a light chuckle from the dying woman. After a cough she closed her eyes and spoke with a warm voice.  
“My son wrote about a Teary. A caring human female that watched over the people including him. He wrote more. She took me to a bathhouse because she thought I didn’t smell correctly. As if I can’t decide that for myself. I fought giant lizards. Walked continents. Listened to amazing signing birds at exotic places. I think she would be an elder if the humans had those. She has my respect as the Tauren would accept her. That is what he once wrote. You are like a mother Teary.” Teary looked down with a sad face.  
“I am without children I am barren. We tried but we weren’t blessed in such ways. I…” Fa opened her eyes. Slowly she inhaled as Blana renewed the cloth again and dipped Fa’s fur. Fa reached next to her and grabbed a bird’s wing and presented it to Teary.  
“You are a mother Teary as much as I am. Take care of my boy. He might be a big strong warrior. But even they need the caring love of one that loves them as their own. I am dying. I didn’t want Turo to see me like this. His last memory should be a good one. That is why I sent him away. My son will be alone soon. Will you ease his pain when the time comes Teary?” Teary took the wing and nodded.  
“He will be under my care if he will accept me.” Fa closed her eyes again and smiled. She coughed as she started to breathe heavily. When she calmed down Teary felt the strength return in Fa her hand. Fa sniffed the air.  
“Let us try this medicine of yours.”

 

A few days later at night Fa gave spirit. Blana was devastated. The human female comforted the large Tauren. Blana was helped by other women of the tribe to begin rituals. Banura an old elder instructed the human in the ways of the Tauren. After the ceremonies Teary left for Stromwind to find Turo. Teary noticed the Tauren behavior towards her was different when she walked to the portals in Thunder Bluff. They all spread their arms and called her elder. In Stormwind she walked to the palace in hope to find the ambassadors. They had a meeting as Clover took the innkeeper to the closed doors of the throne room. The guards were hesitant to let her in. A guard had returned after asking permission from the king and guided her into the throne room where the court was assembled. She called out for the Tauren ambassador.  
“Turo where are you?” The Tauren looked distressed knowing what news the innkeeper would bring. He stood still in front of her and sat down and lifted one arm. Teary took the wing and placed it on his shoulder. The Tauren started to cry and embraced Teary. The woman was standing and held his massive head.  
“She passed away peacefully… my son. She was so proud of you.” Turo’s embrace became tighter. Growda tried to step forwards but halted as he looked down. Anduin stood next to him and asked what happened. The strong Orc stared across the room to the scene. He placed his hand on the king.  
“My lord. Turo had an old mother. I assume she has died. The human woman Teary must have gone to Thunder Bluff. She has been blessed to be an elder of Turo’s tribe. He is now her son. Teary has taken him under her wing. This is an honor not given so easily to an outsider. Besides one or two Night Elves I have never met one.” The room was emptied leaving Teary and Turo to have privacy. Bill was taken by surprise. He accepted Turo as his son and joined Fa’s burial. Weeks came to past and Turo was at peace again. Many visitors of the inn never saw anything like it. A human mothering a massive Tauren.

 

At the harbor a Horde ship had docked and a young female Tauren had walked of the plank. She carried only a few things that seemed to be her only possessions. She was welcomed by Talnanor who happened to show Draenei around.  
“Hello young woman. We weren’t informed of a Tauren visitor. Our Tauren ambassador is on a hunt with the Orc’s representative as is the king of Stormwind. If there is someone that can help you answer questions it might be the human Teary. She is an elder of the Tauren.”  
“Yes she is the one I am visiting.” The Draenei was delighted. He took a bow and asked her to follow him. He told his companions that they would see some parts of the city first before going to their stations. The Draenei were honored to be able to help and enjoy their new temporary home in Stromwind. At the inn the Tauren was greeted by Bill.  
“Welcome Blana it is about time you paid us a visit. Please sit down with your friends. The first drinks are on the house. Your trips must have been long.” Blana touched Bill’s hand.  
“I wish to speak with you and Teary in private.”

 

Later when Teary had arrived visiting the market she joined Blana and Bill in their private room. Blana explained her intentions of her being there. She was asking for their consent of proposing to Turo. In Tauren society men as women could search each other out. Knowing him from when they were children she had felt he liked her. But as proud as he was he never seemed to have the courage to be with her when they became of age. Soon after he was send to Stormwind. It was Blana who had written to Turo about his mother’s state. Fa had blessed her and now she searched for Turo’s new parents for blessings. She herself needed courage. The humans gave their agreement. Curious how she was going to propose Bill eagerly waited. Blana took her belongings and pulled out of the bag several pots. She was to fill the pots bountiful with fruits and seeds.  
“Why don’t we go to the market and buy them?”  
“No Bill she must pick them herself. It will show that she is capable to provide this way for her family. Blana I will take you to the forest and we will search together.” Blana smiled but turned it down.  
“Thank you elder Teary however I must do this alone.”  
“That might be so. This place is new to you so I will come to guide you. There is no harm in that. This isn’t Mulgore your ancestral grounds. A little help is only fair.”

 

The next morning they left and already late in the morning they had returned. Blana was very skilled. She displayed the pots under a tree in the park. Teary would direct Turo to her. The light of the day had passed when a Gnome stood in front of her.  
“That looks nice here’s some gold.” Blana was frightened and tried to stop the Gnome from picking the jar.  
“There is enough gold there. Count it I must be off now.” The Gnome left leaving a troubled Blana. She wanted to take her jars before Turo would arrive. Now her jars weren’t five anymore so she would look like she wasn’t taking it serious. A fear struck her again when she recognized the shadow that had come closer.  
“Turo, no I am not prepared…” The massive Tauren laughed and dropped his hunt wrapped in a leather sack. He calmed her down.  
“I saw it happen Blana. You have always been very kind I know your capacities. It is I that should be embarrassed. I should have approached you years ago.” Blana grabbed his arm and her ears flapped out of joy. Turo placed a hand on hers and looked in her eyes.  
“Let us not wander anymore. I wish to take you as my wife. Together we will walk the lands as one.” Blana was supposed to answer however all she could do was cry out of happiness as she was taken in the bull’s embrace. In the main time another visitor had laid down gold and picked another jar. The Tauren laughed together.

 

The marriage took place at the palace where none other than the king of Stromwind led the ceremony. Bill and Teary stood there as proud parents. Blana after kissing was encouraged to throw the bouquet. The single women gathered. They had not had anticipated that the Tauren female also could be forceful. The flowers were lanced. To prevent the flowers hit his face Growda caught it. Talnanor whispered to him as Valaire came closer that it meant in a human tradition that he would be the next to get married. Richard who was eating cake almost chocked laughing and rolling on the ground when Growda dropped the flowers as if they contained a deadly disease. Reassuring only Orc women could be forceful enough to be his wife Valaire blushed saying Night Elves could best an Orc. He turned to Gochi’jin and bagged to have a spell removed on him. The troll only lifted his shoulders and apologized saying he didn’t knew love spells. Instead of hanging around, flee instead of fight, Growda rushed to congratulate the bride and groom founding out someone was holding his hand and he was pulled back. Richard after drying the tears of laughter out of his eyes stared at the newlyweds leaving for the portal to Dalaran. There Jaina would host them for a honeymoon. The human retreated to sit on a wall overviewing the city. Together with Paradrona he would picture Sashana enjoy the friendly celebrations.


	31. Bact 2 Chrystines Distant Past

A young Kaldorei girl was sitting at the edge of small cliff overlooking the Great Sea. The cool breeze lifted her green hair a little into the air. It was a place for her to relax on a warm summer day after working the fields for days in a row. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds that were flying over the few nearby trees. Her concentration was lost when she heard the sounds of hoofs approaching. She looked up and saw a stag. When she looked up she saw a Kaldorei boy jump of who greeted her.  
“Hello, how are things on this side of the continent?” She looked down all shy and was looking to formulate an answer.  
“Well it took Malorne and me some time to get all the way out here.” The girl looked at the stag walk away starting to graze. With an almost silent answer the girl spoke.  
“It is peaceful here.”  
“Really? Tell me about it. This is the first time I have ever been here.” Chrystine felt that she had made a friend. She was one of the few children in her village. Most ignored Chrystine as she was shy and always she was working. The two walked along the coast while she talked about the Kaldorei settlement where she lived. The sun started to set so the boy called out for his mount while he took a stone out of his pocket.  
“Time flies when you are exploring. This is the time people start to wake up. I hope I am not too far away to use this.” He used some arcane magic as he sensed the stone.  
“No problem, still in reach for it to take me back. Time to say good bye, until next time we meet.” The girl looked bedazzled. She never had seen magic before. She had heard of stories of some people using magic.  
“You know magic?”  
“You do not?”  
“No, I wish I could. I have heard the Mother Moon has blessed some of our kind with the use of magic. It would be wonderful to be able to use it to help others.” The boy smiled.  
“My girlfriend uses it by nature.” The boy looked in her eyes.  
“I think I can help you with it. It is getting dark however it will get cool here because of it. You could use some fire right?” The boy started to chant while he held the girls hands that started to chant with him. He made her hands perform rotation movements. The girl was surprised that she was conjuring fire for a brief moment.  
“You got a good heart kid. Keep this up and you like everyone else can use magic.” The girl smiled.  
“You are kind, when will you be back brother?” The boy laughed. He considered it an honor that she regarded him as family for the brief time they met. He would protect her as family now.  
“Thank you, I am not sure. My girlfriend must be worried for me being late. She must be starting at the shrine with her work. I think you and her will get along and be good friends. Keep practicing and next time when we meet we can teach you more.” The boy chanted and the stone in his hand illuminated and he was gone.

 

The girl would wait days while she kept practicing. She was saddened that she was only able to make a bit of fire, only warming her hands. It was useful when she worked the lands in the nights when the dirt and crops were cold. However she didn’t gave up as the practicing also warmed her heart in hopes her friend would visit her again. But he never came and a few years went by. The girl was working the land when a delegation with the new queen past the fields of her village. She toiled in the dirt and her hands were cold. She used the little magic she had mastered to warm them.  
Azshara overlooked the lands while she road on her tiger followed by her guards, handmaidens and councilor. A young girl working in the field all alone caught her eye. She turned to her followers.  
“I wish to walk alone. Stay here please?” Councilor Xavius stepped forwards.  
“Please your majesty, a queen does not walk on soil. I assume you wish to talk to that local girl? I must advise you not too put yourself in danger by interacting with commoners.” The young queen wasn’t going to be stopped.  
“This is the first day I have been out of the Eternal Palace. I have come out here to see the lands, away from Highborne doctrine to see the state of all our people first hand.”  
“Yes your queen, lady Vashj and lady Vathearina escort your queen.” Azshara dismounted and gently walked over the road towards the field. She struggled a little for not having walked off road for so long.

The girl had warmed her hands and wanted to go back to work when she noticed that none other than queen Azshara approached her. She was startled and made herself humble placing her hands in front of her kneeled position.  
“My beloved queen, daughter of Mother Moon, how may I serve you?”  
“Hello, address me as you would a friend.” Azshara waved her hand gracefully.  
“What is your name?”  
“My name is Chrystine.”  
“I am pleased to meet you. I am Azshara. How is your life here on the lands? Please speak truthfully?” Chrystine stared down.  
“We are pleased with what we have received from the Mother Moon. The lands are peaceful now under your reign. These lands prosper.” Azshara was taken with the girl.  
“That is good to hear. Where do you live?” Chrystine was still looking down while she pointed in the distance. “I live in a small hut in that great tree over there.”  
“I sense you are saddened now Chrystine, why?”  
“I have lost my family years ago. I met a boy for only one day. He had to return home to his girlfriend. I still wait for the day he returns. But you look more saddened than me Azshara.” Vathearina and Vashj looked surprised. They were Azshara’s friends yet they never were able to read her expressions. Azshara kneeled down.  
“I too wait for someone special although I do not know who?” Azshara gently touched Chrystine’s hair.  
“We have something in common. Please say you will come with me and be my friend as are Vashj and Vathearina?” Vathearina intervened.  
“But Azshara she is a commoner, the councilor will never allow it. Perhaps if she would be able to use magic he might condole it however only the Highborne can use magic.”  
“I am queen and he will accept it for I wish it.” Vashj spoke up.  
“I can teach her Azshara.” Chrystine showed a faint smile.  
“I received a gift from my friend. He would had taught me more if he would return.” Chrystine conjured a little fire. Vatheairna smiled.  
“Chrystine, you have potential to become a fire mage.” The girls walked back to the escort followed by Chrystine.  
“Your majesty what is that commoner girl doing here?”  
“She is here to serve her queen as my handmaiden. She possesses great potential, worthy for the daughter of Elune. See she is dressed in royal garments. Have her belongings send to my palace.”

In the years to come Chrystine saw more people being able to use magic besides the Highborne. Being in contact with the Well of Eternity the people lived longer than usual. Still she saw generations being born and dying. It was due Azshara they had lived longer than others and eventually rivaled immortality. It warmed Chrystine that Azshara was warmed when Chrystine visited the Temple of the Moon in Suramar. For a time Azshara was close with the people that performed her mother’s ways. It didn’t show in her behavior yet Chrystine was able to tell Azshara was. Azshara encouraged the use of magic to ease the lives of the people. The more she was beloved by her people the more she was treated as queen the more she was prevented to use her power. Chrystine worried herself that Azshara encouraged her Highborne to delve more in the Well’s magic so they could act in her stead. It seemed as if Azshara wanted to make the world perfect for someone although Azshara herself had no recollection off for whom.

“Are you going to your yearly pilgrimage Chrystine?” Azshara lifted Chrystine up that had kneeled before her monarch.  
“Yes Azshara, I still keep hope my friend returns.” Azshara gave a light smile.  
“I give you my blessings and that of my mother my sweet friend. Pay homage to my mother in my stead when you travel through Suramar Chrystine?”  
“I always do Azshara. I will pray that the daughter of Elune is doing fine to the High Priestess.” Chrystine left the queen’s private quarters in secret. As she stood in the streets of Zin-Azshari she turned around to look at the palace.  
“I will return with good news this time Azshara. My sadness shall no longer bother you.”

However this time Chrystine again heard the words of the people of her village whom she asked giving her the same answer she received all those years.  
“I am sorry Chrystine. No one that came here has asked for you.” Chrystine laid a hand before her face trying to keep her emotions under control. After a short moment she resumed.  
“Magistrate I give you my purse. It is enough for that one person that will come to be able to travel to Zin-Azhari and meet me. Use last year’s purse as a donation to aid weary travelers.” The magistrate felt powerless to decline.  
“Yes milady. The sisters of the Moon shall bless you once more for your donation.”

Chrystine after her departure from her ancestral home traveled to a large city. The young woman stood in front of the Temple of the Moon in Suramar and hesitated to enter. None other than the High Priestess of the Sisterhood came out to collect her.  
“Mistress Dejahna Mother Moon be with you.”  
“And Mother Moon be with you sister Chrystine. Are you ready for your confession?” Chrystine looked down. Dejahna smiled.  
“Cheer up my child. Our race has become prosperous. You may mourn a loss. Rest assured, Mother Moon is watching over him. How are things at the palace?” Chrystine knew that Dejahna was worried about Azshara. Chrystine felt that the High Priestess carried with her a great secret of Azshara’s past. It troubled the High Priestess to hear about Azshara’s disappearance from the public. She was not fond of the Highborne for they strayed away from the Mother Moon’s path taking Azshara with them. The mistress had walked the path of Elune at a young age in the time Night Elf society was still small and primitive. Due her connection with the goddess she had lived longer than all others and seen the change of her people.  
“I will pray for queen Azshara’s happiness.” Dejahna had to suppress her knowledge and acted surprised when Chrystine suddenly asked a question. “Mistress, do you know who Azshara is looking for?”  
“I might have an indication. I too have a pilgrimage each year traveling to a far secluded shrine praying to the Mother Moon for someone to return home. That is the one prayer the Mother Moon does not answer me.”

Chrystine spend the day talking with Dejahna before traveling home. The sun started to rise when she stood in front of the palace.  
“I am late. I will tell Azshara all about my travel first thing in the evening.” When she had entered the palace she felt something amiss. Not able to ascertain what it was she walked like a thief in the night to her chambers. Early in the evening she woke up to serve her queen. Azshara woke up gracefully. Her long silvery hair fell naturally over her well-formed body. Chrystine and another handmaiden walked to their queen ready to comb her hair. Chrystine took Azshara’s hair and as she combed she started to talk.  
“A very pleasant good morning Azshara I have...” Azshara looked angry. By surprise Chrystine was pulled away by lady Vashj.  
“How dare you address the queen in that manner?” She was slapped in the face. Chrystine was on her knees feeling the pain in her face with her hand.  
“Vashj why?” She received another slap in the face.  
“I am lady Vashj, majordomo to you, queen Azshara’s favorite handmaiden. Her chief handmaiden. Know your place.” Another handmaiden had walked to Azshara. On her knees she addressed the queen.  
“Queen Azshara, Lights of a thousand Moons. The lord councilor Xavius has requested an audience with her highness.”  
“The dear councilor wishes to disturb his beloved queen this early in the evening? Tell him to wait.”  
“Yes my queen.” Demetria backed down.  
“Well Chrystine? Attend my hair, for this time I will forgive you.” Chrystine all speechless did what she was told. What had begotten Azshara and the others? This cannot be? I have woken up in a nightmare.

During the daytime she was well asleep as many of her people being nocturnal. Chrystine cried in her sleep. In her dream she found herself in a landscape without people, buildings or animals. Everything was green. Here she was all alone. Sitting on her knees she cried.  
“This is no different than being at the palace.” Suddenly she heard a voice.  
“You do not belong here child I will escort you out of my realm. You will never be able to return here.” Chrystine in tears now bowed her head.  
“Am I not even wanted in my own dream?” The voice took pity on Chrystine and touched her chin lifting Chrystine’s head up. Chrystine stared at the closed eyes of a night elf woman. She had horns and she wore a short and torn cape.  
“You are much older than you appear and your heart knows sorrow for your loved ones.” The woman was surprised that Chrystine reached out her arms. The woman kneeled and answered with an embrace to her own surprise.

Over time Chrystine saw her once happy friends grow even colder and more ambitious. Vashj had even dyed her hair silvery to please her queen. Chrystine once liked looking at Vashj’s feline eyes. They were unique and it made her think of Vashj being as kind as a kitten. Now however Vashj was a ferocious as a feral cat. Once close friends they all had become distant. Chrystine and Azshara had become nothing more than a handmaiden to her queen. It frightened Chrystine that Azshara grew more displeased with everything. Had the councilor a hand in this? Azshara now used her seductive looks and charms to get what she wanted. All around her seemed to be charmed by the once caring and motherly queen and fought to be in her favor. Chrystine tried to find the cause of the nightmare she lived in. However she could confine in no one but in herself.

A year had passed and she wanted to take this chance to talk to Dejahna about this all. She was ready for her pilgrimage and sought Azshara’s blessing.  
“My dear handmaiden don’t be foolish thinking you may leave. Is there nothing more pleasing than serving your queen?”  
“Yes my queen.”  
“You will stay here.”  
“But your highness…?” Vathearina snapped at Chrystine.  
“Silence Chrystine do not contradict your queen. You must be grateful that you are not sent to the dungeons for your behavior.” Chrystine was shocked of what Vathearina had said. We have a dungeon? Now she had understood some of the screams she had heard during the day. In horror she got up and stared at her queen with big eyes. Azshara had a little smile. Chrystine fell on her knees.  
“I apologize my queen. I do not feel well.”  
“Understandable my sweet Chrystine.” Azshara clapped her hands.  
“Guards bring her to her quarters.” In her march up to her quarters the thought did not leave Chrytsine’s mind. What happened to us?

Years came to past when Chrystine got a chance to leave to the Temple of the Moon. She was to bring the queen’s gift to the be offered to the Mother Moon. Chrystine with a Highborne escort left for the Temple of the Moon in Suramar. When the guards were asked to leave Chrystine fell to her knees and embraced Dejahna around the legs and started to cry.  
“Mistress... A curse has fallen on the Highborne at the palace. I am a prisoner at the palace I fear for Azshara and my friends as well as the people.” Dejahna saw the fear in Chrystine’s eyes.

Chrystine had told Dejahna everything. The High Priestess told Chrystine that she would look into the matter and had taken it very serious. On her way out Chrystine stopped and looked at a novice priestess. The young girl noticed it and took a bow. Chrystine walked over.  
“Hello young sister. I feel the Mother Moon has favored you. It is by far not as strong as it once did with my queen. Yet it is there.” Dejahna nodded in agreement. Tyrande was surprised and didn’t understand what it was about. Many at the palace had neglected the teachings of the Mother Moon or ignored it completely. Chrystine turned around to Dejahna.  
“May I have your blessing Mistress?” Tyrande had also kneeled beside Chrystine.  
“May the Mother Moon protect and light both your paths back to her safe embrace.” Dejahna laid her hand on Chrystine and moonlight shined on her. Thank you my friend Chrystine whispered. Chrystine had walked away when Tyrande addressed her mistress.  
“Mistress what troubled her? Can I be of help?”  
“Your heart is pure Tyrande, truly worthy of the Mother Moon.” Tyrande felt ashamed, not worthy of such compliments.  
“Return to your studies. Sister Miranda is about to start.”  
“But what about the lady Chrystine?”  
“She is my concern young priestess. We need you when the time comes. I am afraid that might be soon. Tell Miranda to attend my place for the rest of the night in the Temple. I have matters to attend.” Tyrande felt sad she was unable to help and started to chant a prayer to her Mother Moon.

Dejahna was unable to even have an audience with the queen. The gates remained shut. Not even the Moon Guard or Lord Ravencrest could arrange an audience. In the Temple she prayed for Chrystine’s safety and Azshara’s salvation.

The times came that disturbances came from the Well of Eternity. No one seemed to be distressed by this accept Chrystine. When a portal was created to another realm in one of the towers of the palace no one seemed to be bothered by the demon coming true. Chrystine had to hide her feelings when the horror befell her when she had heard Azshara wanted to cleanse the world not of imperfection and disharmony of the lesser races but their destruction. Chrystine had felt a little joy that perhaps Azshara had found her long lost desired friend. That last bit of hope now had turned to dust as well. More demons entered and they felt cold and heartless to Chrystine. Their master must be as his servants. Let Azshara wake up out of her trance. How Chrystine herself desired to run away. However she couldn’t leave her friends that seemed to be enchanted by madness.   
One night noises had disturbed Azshara’s relaxation in her private quarters. Chrystine had played the harp and she and the other handmaidens that played had to play more forcefully. Yet they could not even dim the other noise out one bit. Azshara got upset and set out herself to get an answer. Her Fel Guard demon bodyguards followed her. Chrystine followed them after in seclusion.  
In the hall way queen Azshara came across Varo’then. As he greeted her he fell to one knee and clasped his fist on his chest. As she asked of what was going on he answered that he better show her.  
He led her to a balcony overlooking the main area of the city. The sight before the queen was not the one to which she had grown so accustomed. Azshara’s golden eyes drank in the images of her city, the ruined structures, the endless fires, and the bodies littering the streets. She glanced to her right, where the walled quarter of the Highborne still stood peacefully.  
“Explain this to me, Captain Varo’then.” What she heard was first not to her liking. Azshara came at ease with the madness when the command by her councilor was condoled by Mannaroth.  
“If Mannoroth says it must be so, it must be so. Sacrifices are always required in the name of glorious pursuits, I always think.” Chrystine was about to throw up listening in from a secluded corner. As shocked as she was she prevented herself to throw up and cry. She bowed her head when Azshara had returned to her madden state as Azshara praised Sargeras’s name after the captain of the guards told the demon lord’s name who they were expecting. Seeing the city was being ruined she already thought of naming it Azshara when it would be rebuilt. It repulsed Chrystine even more when Azshara pictured herself consort to the demon. Azshara walked back when Chrystine kneeled and chanted to the Mother Moon and called the goddess’s name. Azshara seemed to be effected.

 

Chrystine was relieved and continued in the dark corner. However she was grabbed from behind. A hand on her mouth prevented her to shout. She was taken while she kicked for her life. In the councilors temporarily chamber she was still fighting for her life for as she knew the councilor Xavius would kill her. She screamed with all her might when in the chamber he let go of her hand.  
“These chambers have a magical barrier. Scream all you like. You are more than you let on. It seems you misted the spell that I casted years ago to make our queen ambitious and more queen like. When I please lord Sargeras your precious queen shall be my consort.” He laughed loud as Chrystine cursed him in every way possible. Highborne sorcerers came in. Before she came to the thought to tell them of the councilor’s betrayal to their queen and to the world her mouth was silenced. Xavius stood up and started to cast a spell as Chrystine twisted her body trying to get free while she was being held. Her tears were the only things that escaped her now.  
“I would have gladly killed you however you will be missed and I do not have time to deal with that with our beloved queen.” A red glow shimmered over her eyes. She had stopped crying and was all calm. Chrystine now was charmed like the rest of the palace.  
Xavius was killed by Malfurion however the spell from the Burning Legion had taken over her. Traces of Azshara’s original behavior serviced only a few times. For Chrystine the spell was just too powerful. Tyrande was captured and saved several times by the power of the Mother Moon and therefor was unharmed in her captivity. However Tyrande was freed and the one chance for Azshara to be freed left with Tyrande. When the allied forces of Azeroth had taken away the threat of the Burning Legion the spell slowly faded away as the Well of Eternity collapsed in. As the spell had lost almost all its effect it wasn’t gone completely when it was too late. With the palace flooding Vashj had slapped Azshara in the face and tried to pull her to safety as one of the handmaidens had already been swept away and already had drowned. With the madness still in place the other handmaidens that were scared of the flooding now thought Azshara would destroy Vashj for her insult of touching the queen and even slapping her.

Instead of fleeing her handmaidens and other servants remained faithful not wanting to leave her side. Chrystine kneeled and prayed to the Mother Moon. Azshara showed her powers. With only a thought and a wave she raised a barrier to protect all who were still there with the horror of the things spinning through her mind. How she of all people could have allowed such horrors. The Old Gods whispered to her. As the field dropped she started to change. Chrystine’s praying had stopped yet the chants were enough for Azshara’s mind to gain full control. Unable to stop the transformation the Old Gods however had lost their grip. Their influence left them with hate toward them who brought Azshara and her remaining people their downfall, the Night Elves. However Azshara and her Highborne that had stayed faithful to her where locked in a nightmare. Still alive due the transformation they now were Naga. It would take another ten thousand years before Azshara send lady Vashj to the surface to let them be known to the world. During that time Chrystine was again able to address Azshara as a friend however Azshara kept everyone at bay as much as possible. Chrystine once a year would swim to the coast in hopes a certain friend would visit her.  
A Naga warrior wounded spoke to Chrystine.  
“I bring word from Outland. Lady Vashj…” Chrystine treated the wounds and now looked up.  
“What about my friend?”  
“Lady Vashj… she has been slaughtered.” Chrystine rose up.  
“What?”  
“A band of warriors entered Serpentshrine Cavern and defeated all our forces. They kept no one alive. I was able to flee seeing our lady be decapitated.” Under water tears were not visible yet Chrystine’s sight was troubled.  
“Tend to him. I will bring this news to our queen.” The warrior stopped her.  
“No lady Chrystine. You are our queen’s favorite handmaiden now you…”  
“Thank you Conar however I must be there to comfort her.” Chrystine swam deep into the palace of Nazjatar and awakened the slumbering queen of the Naga.  
“You are upset my dear Chrystine. What news do you bring?”  
“Azshara. I am sorry to be the bearer of terrible news.” Chrystine waited as she also stared at Vathearina.

Vathearina was Vashj’s childhood friend before lady Lestharia Vashj send Vathearina and her daughter Vashj to Zin-Azshari to serve the new queen. The matron of Vashj’ir had prepared them both to serve the daughter of Elune when she would be brought to Zin-Azsahri.  
“Chrystine?” Chrystine came from her trance.  
“Lady Vashj fought valiantly in the Highborne way while serving lord Illidian. However she has lost her life.” Azshara was stunned. Chrystine and Azshara were shocked when Vathearina spoke in anger.  
“I should have been at her side. Let me avenge her Azshara? I will give punishment to those murdering barbarians.” Azshara was still shocked and waved her silence.  
“No Vathearina you go and pray. Demetria tend to lady Vathearina.” When the two Naga women were gone Azshara waved Chrystine over.  
“Azshara I am here for you.” Chrystine herself in pain felt the distress Azshara was in and embraced her.

“The Entwined Souls? Who are they?” Azshara was curious and delighted when Chrystine spoke about the main leaders of the Azerothian forces on Dreanor. Once she had left for her yearly pilgrimage but her attention was taken by something else. When Chrystine had observed a human leaving Teldrassil to the main land she had been captivated by his behavior. What she learned about him pleased her. Her fellow Naga were hostile and filled with hate against other races accept for herself and Azshara. Chrystine’s mind was as she had always been and she felt in Richard a kind soul.  
“Your majesty they are a human named Richard and a Quel’dorei named Paradrona. The one named Richard didn’t condole the slaughtering even if the Naga according to them were wrong. When he arrived days later at a scene he ordered that the dead be laid to rest. When his forces refused to tend to our people he was disappointed. Only his Orc troops did what he asked. The Night Elves refused. Richard pointed out that we were once Night Elves too. Pointing out the Mother Moon’s ways he made them perform the ancient ritual Azshara.” Azshara thought to herself and answered.  
“He must have picked that up from she who abandoned us. Why does he care so much about others Chrystine?”  
“He fights like a true knight. Richard cherishes and values life wherever he goes. He gives me the same feeling as the one I am waiting for, my brother.” Azshara let herself drop on her couch. Chrystine was sorry she said that. Knowing Azshara was still waiting for her special person to come back in her life.

Years went by and they were peacefully. Most Naga were eager for war. Especially Vathearina was eager. Azshara however wouldn’t hear of it. Chrystine was glad cherishing the thoughts of peace. Many times she ventured through old Kaldorei ruins near the coastlines. One day she swam under the water service near the Shrine of Scales. A large shadow flew over. Thinking she would have nothing to fear she swam on to only found out she was the pray of a large red dragon. None other than the dragon queen herself had caught Chrystine. Fearing for her life Chrystine used her fire mage abilities while she screamed for Azshara. Alexstrasza was surprised at Chrystine powers so Alexstrasza put Chrystine in a state of slumber.

When she woke up she found herself in magical chains. She was not alone. It was Vathearina that was also chained. Chrystine was surprised that she was actually comfortable even when chained. A noise startled her. Someone approached her. Adjusting to the light she saw a human holding a bowl of food. She wanted to scream however when she saw his face she decided to remain calm while he tended to her.  
“Hello, wasn’t sure of what to bring. Guess you guys eat fish right?” Chrystine nodded. The man looked around. He placed the bowl on the ground.  
“Will be right back, I can’t take any chances.” After a while he was back with two wooden sticks.  
“A little way of eating from my planet. For a Naga you got a friendly look, yet with razor sharp teeth.” Vathearina had awoken and threatened the human.  
“You’re the impatient one, got some food for you too don’t worry.” His way of talking made Vathearina even more furious.  
“Die you filthy human, release us. Our queen will destroy you. I hate you.” A High Elf had walked in with flaming red hair and waved her magic. She was able to silence Vathearina.  
“Will you be careful? You have the tendency to care for those that not deserve it completely.” Chrystine felt at ease when he laughed.  
“Are you sure? It is my cooking.” The High Elf laughed while she attended Vathearina. When they were done feeding Chrystine and Vathearina were left alone.

Vathearina was worried.  
“We need to escape and warn queen Azshara. They will be exterminated Chrystine.” Chrystine remained calm.  
“We must first find out why were taken capture. In the past they always killed our kind. These two are different. They are kind.” Vathearina hissed.  
“Don’t be fooled by the land dwellers Chrystine. When we get the chance I will kill them.” Chrystine remained quiet. She thought to herself. No, I will protect them when that time comes. The tent door to the room opened again. Chrystine looked up and saw the human and the High Elf again now escorted by what appeared to be two other sorts of elves.  
“Hello again. Let me introduce myself. I am Richard. This is my wife Paradrona and these are two dear friends of mine. Queen Alexstrasza and Ysera.” Vathearina made movements to slider away however Chrystine looked almost hypnotized.  
“Who might you…?”  
“I am Chrystine.”  
“Why have you captured lady Vathearina and me?” Paradrona smiled now also staring at Richard.  
“Well?” Richard recovered fast being ambushed by his own wife.  
“Do you like to see Azshara in her old glory? I know I would.” Paradrona elbowed Richard. Chrystine hastily leaned forwards and blurted out.  
“You can release us from our curse?” Paradrona walked closer.  
“We might be. Do you want to volunteer?” Chrystine thought it over.  
“For my Azshara I will.” She looked at Richard.  
“Will you be there?” Paradrona turned around. Richard blushed.  
“I will. No worries.” Now Chrystine looked at Paradrona. Paradrona sighed.  
“We will be close by. We wouldn’t do it if we weren’t sure it would work.” Chrystine heard Richard whistle and the tent was taken away. Chrystine and Vathearina were surprised to see the Well of Eternity and a lot of people. Richard crossed his arms.  
“We don’t want to give you the impression we are in a hurry but as a saying goes. There is no time like the present.” Chrystine saw a Draenei woman step close.  
“Of this world humor?” Richard pointed to her.  
“Yep.” Chrystine didn’t understand the humor however the Draenei was walking away laughing leaving Richard with a victorious smile on his face. Vathearina hissed when she saw Tyrande coming closer.  
“You treacherous bitch.” Richard took away the attention.  
“Hey Para, your spell wore off.”

Richard kneeled in front of Chrystine and waved away her magical shackles.  
“Are you willing and ready for this Chrystine?” Chrystine moved one hand to Richard’s face. He let her however Paradrona drew her sword afraid of Chrystine attacking Richard. Chrystine didn’t respond and stared at Richard.  
“I have faith in you. Change me back and end our nightmare Richard, save our Azshara.” He smiled and pulled her up.  
“One thing at a time.”

He escorted her into the Well. Chrystine saw lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore, lady Faradrona Whisperwind of Silvermoon and queen Alexstrasza cast their spells at her. When the casting was done Vathearina had stopped her cursing. Chrystine felt different. She had changed to her Kaldorei self. She was exhausted while she stared at Richard while Tyrande ran passed him into the water. Chrystine fell in her arms. Tyrande whispered.  
“Welcome back sister.” Chrystine got scared all in a sudden and tears showed.  
“Please tell me, is the nightmare over?” Chrystine was weakened when Tyrande was helped by Richard and Paradrona. When Chrystine woke up she saw she was held by Paradrona and Tyrande. She looked around.  
“Where is Richard?” Paradrona responded in a sarcastic manner.  
“My husband is releasing your hostile friend with a message for queen Azshara. How are you feeling?” Chrystine felt comfortable. She saw a young Sin’dorei girl at her side. She was excited.  
“You are the first Chrystine. May I call you that?” Chrystine smiled at her.  
“Yes you may. What is your name little one?” “Gwendalora, I helped my parents to free you. Very little thou.” Chrystine smiled.  
“Then I owe you my gratitude too.”

 

The sea was calm. In the far distance at the horizon the moon was shining. Chrystine was lost in her thoughts when she heard a horse stop. She looked to the side and saw an energetic young man jump off.  
“Good morning Chrystine. I got worried a bit. Weren’t you cold last night? It is still a bit chili in the mornings at least?” Richard had an elegant garment for Chrystine and wrapped it around her. He rubbed his hands to get them warm.  
“Are your hands a bit cold Richard?” Chrystine took his hands.  
“They are. I got frozen real good a couple times in Northrend.” Chrystine formed a small smile.  
“I have a little trick. Chant with me.” Chrystine used her magic and whirling her hands. Richard followed her way and was able to conjure some fire.  
“That I haven’t come up with this years ago. Then again as a human my magical skills suck big time. Wonder why Jaina excels. Thanks Chrystine I’ll cherish this. You feel as part of my family. I hope you don’t mind.” Richard smiled and laughed when he was able to conjure fire again on his own. He didn’t saw the tears of happiness roll of Chrystine’s face. Her hands touched his face.  
“You are warm Richard.” 

A sound of armor came closer to the balcony. Chrystine turned around. She saw Paradrona standing next to her.  
“Paradrona, how are you this morning?” Paradrona sighed. A smile formed on her face.  
“We are ready for a date with Azshara.” Chrystine looked worried.  
“Very well, I will go with you to Vashj’ir to meet with Azshara.” Paradrona was curious.  
“Does queen Azshara respect us in her present state? I don’t want to take the chance Richard might get killed.” Chrystine took Paradrona’s hands. She does, she wanted to hear your stories. I felt she became tranquil when she spoke about you two.” When Chrystine walked away she said something that made the smile on Paradrona’s face disappear.  
“She is very fond of Richard.”

Richard was too eager to swimming around checking the ruins to see Chrystine was worried. Paradrona waved at her and smiled to show everything was alright. Thoughts whirled in Chrystine’s mind. Please Azshara, come back to us. Be the queen you were when I first met you. My brother and sister will see to it that no one will ever change you. It was my weakness that was your downfall. Mother Moon wants to see you restored. Please don’t hurt Richard and Paradrona, they only are kind to me. I will protect them. I…

Her concentration was broken when war maidens appeared all around the three. They kept their distance. Not long after a big female Naga appeared before them. Chrystine saw her queen troubled in emotions. Chrystine saw Azshara came at ease when Richard made a remark of Azshara’s lovely eyes to Paradrona. It came to her that perhaps Richard just like she was able to read Azshara’s true feelings. Azshara addressed the Entwined Souls.  
“You have taken one of my handmaidens and turned her into a Night Elf. You requested to me the choice of turning us all back to the forms we were born into this world. Why?” Her emotions flared up when she tried to avoid Richard’s stare in her eyes. Chrystine prayed to the Mother Moon. The Entwined Souls are doing it. They are reaching Azshara’s emotions, they are pulling her back. Then Azshara became angry when she thought about the past ten thousand years ago. Chrystine closed her eyes and prayed in her mind. Azshara, please control your emotions, please accept their help. Chrystine hesitated to act when Azshara grabbed the Entwined Souls however soon Azshara calmed down. Chrystine saw they had reached Azshara’s deepest feelings. Before Azshara returned to the depths she saw Azshara look at her.  
“I will serve you my Azshara and you will be happy once more my queen.” Richard and Paradrona swam to Chrystine. Chrystine smiled to them.  
“Thank you. You pierced her armor. I have never seen her so taken away with outsiders or any of our kind. I thank you, I thank you.”   
The day came that all the Naga had gathered to be taken out of their nightmare state. Chrystine saw her queen transform back to her divine self. Never had she seen Azshara so happy. Tyrande offered a dress to Azshara. Chrystine and Demetria dressed their queen. Everyone kneeled down to listen to the queen’s oath as the High Priestess in name of the Mother Moon accepted it. Chrystine smiled as Richard blinked one eye to her. Azshara lifted her hand in a way that Richard would escort her. Chrystine followed close after.

Vathearina clapped her hands. Chrystine hesitated to act. Azshara had laid herself down on a couch inside of the Temple of the Moon. In the old days handmaidens would tend her every need.  
“There is no need Vathearina. I was just tired.”  
“But your highness? You are the queen, I must not neglect my responsibilities as majordomo. Your majesties every need must be tended to. No labor should befall you…”  
“My dear Vathearina the Entwined Souls gave me the gift of being myself. Now I can be close to my people and to them. I am Azshara and no longer the Highborne queen. Now ladies please. I like to take a rest.” Azshara closed her eyes and smiled. “Richard…”

Tyrande looked at this from a distance within the Temple.  
“This is not the queen I met ten thousand years ago. This must the Azshara that Dejahna talked about. Mother Moon, bless the Entwined Souls for being there for us.” Tyrande turned around and addressed a sentinel that was on one knee.  
“Alathena Moonbreeze, you shall be the first sentinel bodyguard of Azshara.”  
“Mistress?”  
“It is a small request of a couple of friends. And they were right. Those chosen by the Mother Moon must safeguard our queen so no evil can ever harm and take away the daughter of Elune from her people.” Alathena bowed her head.  
“I am honored Mistress.” Tyrande smiled.  
“I give you the task to select six hundred sisters for the soul purpose of watching the safety of our queen. She wants them to watch over the people as well.”

Chrystine had just entered the temporarily home of the queen. Azshara woke up with the evening sun entering the Temple. Chrystine noticed Azshara blushing. With a small smile she kneeled down.  
“Azshara the Entwined Souls have been reported being at Feathermoon Stronghold.” Azshara stood up.  
“What are they doing over there?”  
“Daughter of Elune they offered to help rebuild Solarsal on Sardor Isle.” Azshara decided to walk while she thought things over. Chrystine her thought were that she would see her friends soon. Azshara had stopped and turned to Vathearina.  
“Vathearina do you remember what is in Feralas?” Vathearina nodded.  
“Yes Azshara, I as a descendant of the Shen ‘dralar know still of Eldre’Thalas that was the place that kept your precious arcane secrets.” Azshara took Vathearina’s hands.  
“As the Kaldorei are rebuilding aided by the other races I want you to oversee and govern Eldre’Thalas and its region.” Vathearina bowed her head.  
“You are banishing me my queen?” Chrystine felt uneasy and sensed both women’s distress. Azshara pulled Vathearina close.  
“No my friend. I need someone that knows our history, our ways and preserve them for the world. Our people must learn from our past, our mistakes, our accomplishments and share them with the other races. Do not worry for I shall drop by frequently to keep an eye on you. It will also give you a chance to honor Vashj. Honor her silently in the old ways. You have my blessing and that of my mother. May she watch over you and give you peace.” Moonlight shined on the handmaiden for a moment. Vathearina bowed and retreated. Chrystine saw in Azshara’s expressions that it befell her hard to send Vathearina away.

Azshara helped Vathearina settle in for the rebuilding before she visited other locations before leaving for Solarsal. Chrystine escorted her queen over the island while she looked around for the Entwined Souls. Chrystine was a witness how her queen performed rituals to bless the lands and the old city. Chrystine was sad feeling that Azshara was in the same state of sadness. Phaluura that was present also seemed to notice it. From a distance Chrystine noticed that Azshara was hesitant of getting close to the Entwined Souls. Chrystine talked to Azshara.  
“Azshara why do you keep your distance to the Entwined Souls although you wish to be near them?” Azshara sighed.  
“They are not open to me as they are with Phaluura for instance.”  
“Azshara, they are too busy working. If I may be so bald, you still behave like Highborne. You do not want to bother them and you want to be a queen they are proud of. Perhaps it is best you talk to them.” Azshara looked at the coast line.  
“You are right, I will talk to Phaluura, to find out how they feel. Then I want to open my heart.”

It was Richard that opened her heart. He made a suggestion to Azshara to pick up things where Azshara left before she became the Highborne queen. Chrystine witnessed how Azshara’s heart was warmed. From this day on Azshara wouldn’t ever keep her distance to them. Chrystine during that revelation was happy and out of nowhere came from her humble kneeling position and hugged Richard and Paradrona. All were surprised seeing the normally restrained fire mage doing this, accept for one. Richard didn’t care. Seeing Chrystine happy was all he cared about. 

It was Chrystine’s day off after the completion of the new Eternal Palace. Her magic abilities allowed her to rise above the city. She landed on a branch of a tree. The view suited her. As she enjoyed watching over the city she had to get used to it that there was activity during the day. After several hours a noise startled her a bit when she was grabbed from behind. A scream was heard that echoed over Darnassus. When she had caught her breath again she heard a well-known voice.  
“Hello Chrystine, are you enjoying the view? Sorry to have sneaked up on you, it was an opportunity I could not let go to waste.” Chrystine laid her hands on Richard’s arms.  
“No trouble at all.”  
“Chrystine?”  
“Yes Richard?”  
“Sorry I have to go, would you do the honors?” Chrystine looked down passed the branches to the ground below.  
“Are you leaving me?”  
“For now, I am already late but I’ll be back to sit beside you enjoying this view. I do not want to worry Azshara even more by being later. You know how she is however I wanted to see you too. You found a nice location for yourself here.” Richard smiled as Chrystine placed a weightless spell over him and he jumped of the branch. Chrystine made sure she saw him land safely as she hid her disagreement of Richard’s reckless behavior. She whispered.  
“I will wait for you here brother.” After a while Chrystine sensed someone approach her.  
“Hello Chrystine, you don’t mind if I enjoy the view with you?” Chrystine smiled and turned around.  
“Not at all Alathena. Come sit here.”  
“The view is indeed excellent as Richard told me. I came here to make you a proposal.” An expression of curiosity left Chrystine’s lips.  
“Tell me what it is Alathena. Let us see if I can help you?” Alathena leaned back resting on her arms while admiring the view.  
“We are now owners of this tree on decree of her majesty.” A smile appeared on Alathena’s face.  
“She does everything he asks for. They had a conversation and one thing lead to another. Let me tell it from the start.” Chrystine with a slight form anxiety crawled closer. Our queen was around Richard’s neck not even giving him the time to wave his normally greeting. That alone was hilarious. She swore that the next time as soon as she sensed either one of the Entwined Souls she would go to them straight away. Richard had to explain why he deviated from his way to her. That’s where he told her about this location while he tried to break free from her embrace explaining how he found you enjoying this marvelous sight.” Alathena waved her arm to the city and horizon.

 

She sighed and laughed.  
“Richard wasn’t able to free himself so he tickled her into submission. Then he pulled me between the two of us. I had talked to Richard once that I was looking for a place that matched my dwelling in Shadowglen. He put things together as he was thinking of us both. He wanted to give you a private place and…” Chrystine intervened.  
“Richard wanted to give me a special place for myself? Although I wish not to live alone he asked you to join me as a perfect roommate?” Chrystine placed a hand in front of her mouth and cried.  
“I don’t deserve this.” Alathena smiled.  
“Azshara insisted we would accept her offer.” Chrystine wasn’t able to suppress a smile.  
“Paradrona arrived when I left with this news. I will leave you alone for now. I have to arrange the constructions.” 

When the sun was high in the sky Azshara appeared before Chrystine. Chrystine kneeled down.  
“Azshara how may I serve you?”  
“My dear Chrystine, I wish to congratulate you on what will be your new home. You have chosen a splendid sight. Come here my dear sister. It will look as wonderful as your first home when we first met. Do you still remember it?” Chrystine was in Azshara’s embrace.  
“I do. Thank you as well for letting Alathena join me.” Azshara cherished Chrystine.  
“My dear Chrystine, you are a very kind person. No matter how distant your past may be there are always people that want to see you happy.”


	32. Bact 3 Orno the Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Orc's Tale

The human Kalim was waiting to ambush an old Orc on a carriage. Through the leafs he watched as his pray came closer and closer. The Orc was very old. Yet he remained a battle hardened fighter. He sighed. Orno grabbed his whip and swatted Kalim as he jumped from the tree, grabbed him by the neck and remained doing all this from his carriage bench. Kalim tried to free himself as he moaned and puffed but he stopped when his stomach roared supreme. Orno laughed. “Take a seat my friend. We ride to the next village and…”   
“Don’t turn me in they will cut off my hand.”   
Orno laughed slapping his hand on Kalim’s back. “You are a thief, a bad one and you will pay the price for your wicked ways. Not by having your hands cut off. I have a better use for those.” 

 

That afternoon Orno stopped at a food stand and fed Kalim.   
“What is your cargo?”   
“Don’t you want to know my name first young boy?”   
“I am thirty five years old.”   
“Not according to your weapon skills.” The Orc laughed and slapped Kalim on the shoulders.   
“My cargo is of no value to a thief. It are clothes and other garments from several posts. I collect them and bring it to who are in need. The next village of Tarren Mill is my next stop.” 

 

In Tarren Mill another Orc greeted him.   
“Who is your friend?”   
“A thief that tried to rob me.”   
The Orc went for his axe. “Let me cut of his hand.”   
“No, this boy has got a good heart he needs a war to straighten him out.” Kalim swallowed his last bit of courage away as Orno turned to him.   
“Now unload this carriage boy.” The Orc talked while Kalim emptied the carriage. 

 

“Now load that back on.”   
“But that’s almost all the stuff I just unloaded?”   
“I must be getting old.” Another thunderous laughter overruled Kalim’s comment. Orno grinned as he took an axe and a spear.  
“Now we go hunting boy.”   
Orno pressed the spear in the human’s hands. “Why, you have coin?”   
“Yes but you do not. If you were able to hunt you wouldn’t have grown hungry in that forest you tried to overtake me. And we will work on your combat skills. That stuff was no better than that of a clumsy child.” 

 

That day they went hunting. In the evening they stayed at Multo’s house. Orno was glad to see that the young human picked up the old Orc’s lessons. It was slowly but he listened and tried hard.   
“Take a bath boy, you have done well. I will burn these grain sacks you call clothes and provide you with decent clothing.” 

 

The next day the two left Tarren Mill and waved goodbye to Multo. Sitting on the bench of the carriage Orna started a conversation.   
“Now tell me your story Kalim.”   
“Not boy?”   
“If that is the name your prefer boy.” Orno laughed while Kalim sighed. On the bench Kalim wasn’t able to lean back carefree due the bumpiness of the road. It wasn’t the only reason why his voice sounded weak.   
“All I can remember is that I was without parents. I grew up in an orphanage. After those years I roamed the lands, stealing food and clothes. I learned the ways of the street. However I never became good at it and never became rich. I have nothing more of interest to tell actually.”   
“That is a short life story. You should have grown up as a warrior not a rogue. It’s much more exciting.” Orno smiled lowering his eyebrows and slammed his fist on his chest. Kalim suppressed his doubts.  
“But you are just transporting clothes old man?”   
“Well you get the chance to meet people who try to rob you and things.” Orno laughed while Kalim sighed, again. 

 

Days had gone by traveling north. Kalim was trained in combat skills, reading, writing, hunting and singing.   
“Singing?”   
“Yes boy, we warriors sing a lot of stories with a lot of drinks.”   
Orno watched as Kalim grew in self-confidence and saw Kalim’s smile when he made people happy giving clothes away. The old Orc wanted to tell something of his own past.   
“Have you ever heard of the Entwined Souls boy?”   
“Yes on the wings of legends.” Orno started to stare in the distance enjoying the peaceful lands that they were traveling through.   
“They are real. I was a young Orc. Just old enough to fight. In the end of the war I fought beside two knights that never shined brighter then fighting for chivalry. They even knighted me. I have walked in their light believing in their righteousness and because of that lived longer than normal my kind does. They restored so many things. They had laid down their title of Warchiefs. But once a Warchief in the eyes of an Orc, always a Warchief. With their wisdom they did not destroyed a great threat but turned him back to the light. They brought balance. Things should not be too easy or too hard.”   
“What happened to them?”   
“Do you know about the Gift boy?”   
“Yes, all Undead returned to become the living again.” Orno expected to hear more, he smiled knowing he could tell his trainee things Kalim never heard.   
“There is more. All were affected. The Undead, mutated Draenei, Worgen, the Sin’dorei, everyone that day became a little wiser. Their Gift. The sad thing is they paid it with their never ending cycle everyone has. When you die you will eventually come back or remain with the light however for them it was not to be. But Hesriana stumbled on a miracle. She had found the reflection of the Entwined Souls. We will visit their shrine.” 

 

The Orc and the human entered the gate that led them to the land of the Quel’dorei. Orno was greeted by the guards.   
“You sure are known everywhere for just a simple logistics guy.”   
“You have much to learn boy. I once thought just as you. I entered battle only having respect for the strongest of warriors. I worshipped the strongest warriors. But my view would change after that hard first battle in the war. I saw a lot of comrades die that day. I was about to lose my life when a knight pulled me back and she swung her mace to protect me. It was the lady Phaluura of the Exodar, a Draenei, a species that had despised us Orcs. She was mainly just a healer yet it was not a physically strong warrior that saved me but she. That day I learned something boy. If you are strong and mighty you can become a great warrior easily. It is harder to do what is right, the way to knighthood. I saw two of the Entwined Souls close friends die. They kept faith and led our army to victory. I fought hard to be glorious in their eyes. However I was not on the way of a knight. One day we had a retreat. Lady Phaluura ordered a retreat. We felt ashamed. Loss in honor. It must have been because we were losing. What we failed to see it was a tactical retreat. We were too hasty only in concern of our own lives, only for the strong. The weak along with those that helped them fell behind. For us even if it was a tactical retreat it was dishonor even if it saved lives. We thought foolish and only in glory. Lady Phaluura’s quick plan worked and had lured the demon forces in our direction. We however abandoned materials we needed to hold the line once again only thinking of saving our own hides. I saw an old Draenei shaman trying to hold the line in front of us. She conjured a spell to start an earthquake to stop the demons in their track. She was hit against the head by a stone and laid unconscious ready to be overrun by the demons. I felt ashamed of our behavior so I ran to the demons and get her back even if I would get killed. I stood there with her in my arms. What a fool I must have looked. Going to be surrounded and help wasn’t going to arrive. At least that is what I thought. I heard my comrades roar. They felt the same shame of their action. They had turned around to reform the line not for their own glory but for the glory of others. Our eyes were opened to see the greater picture of honor. Unfortunately I was too far away for my comrades to reach me without breaking the line. I stood over the shaman and raised my axe ready to become a living shield in hope my comrades could save her. Then I heard two horses behind me. A spear flew over my head striking the demon closest to me. I had to turn around when I saw two knights jumped past me on their horses charging into that unholy horde of demons. I didn’t hesitated and dragged the shaman behind the lines and tried to take care of her. The knights were caught up by our line and victory was won. We promised that day not to fight for ourselves but for others. That evening I saw a wounded Orc shivering of the evening cold. He was not much older than I was. Before that day I would have never given away my hard earned wolfs coat. However I didn’t look at that the same anymore. He was in greater need for it then me so I gave it to him. He at first didn’t want to accept it, too proud. I said to him, mercy is for the weak and for the strong to supply it. We must work together to reach our objective. He held my hand thanking me. However he died in front of me. I didn’t take my coat back. I pulled it over his face. If only I had given it to him earlier maybe he might have lived. I buried him that night. We won many battles and lost a few. 

 

One time we won a victory against our own kind. Orcs that once again had been forced to drink blood of a filthy Pit Lord named Kufuu. We were about to kill them in cold blood for the lives we had lost to them. Only a few of us had survived and we were filled with hate. Revenge was on our mind. But we couldn’t. Our prisoners insulted us that we were cowards. I had one by the throat. I let you live, you are my prisoner. When the curse end’s you will be fighting along my side. Take them away. I heard a voice from behind me. You have a good heart kid. I turned around of who said that. In the light I saw a knight. He climbed down from his horse. I kneeled down. It was Warchief Richard of the Entwined Souls and he pulled his sword. Orno I have witnessed your worth in battle and in the rear. You have shown bravery and compassion. Hold this sword and repeat after me. 

 

I took the oath to give my service to the people. The words sounded if only spoken a few days ago. Now rise a knight Orno and be recognized. I gave Richard his sword back. He pulled a tabard from the bags of his horse. You are a Knight of chivalry of the devastated realms. Knights Devastation for short. Wear it in honor of your fellow knights and the rest of the people of the realms. Yes my Lord, thank you. That is how I earned to wear these colors boy.”   
“You are a knight?”   
“Yes I am.” Kalim smiled.   
“But you don’t have a squire.”   
“Are you volunteering boy?” Orno laughed and Kalim sighed again.   
“How did you start to bring clothes to the people in need?”   
“After the war had ended I once again gave my coat to a goblin that was in need of it. She gave me coin. I refused it. I gathered some clothes from She’inaila’s quarters and distributed it among our troops.” Orno started to blush. 

“The lady Paradrona of the Entwined Souls, lady of Silvermoon, goddess of chivalry kissed me on my cheek. You have a good heart young knight.” Kalim laughed.   
“Paradrona gave you a kiss, the lady Paradrona of the Entwined Souls?” Orno stood up made a fist and shouted to Kalim who made himself small.  
“Yes she did and I will knock your teeth out if you make fun out of that.” He sat down again and laughed.   
“I went back home through the portal and started to travel. Living of the land I packed some clothes in my backpack and went from town to town. One morning I hunted through a forest and stumbled upon a beautiful High Elf at a pond. Her eyes caught me. In a blink she stood in front of me. You have finally come to me Orno. You are truly a Knight’s Devastation. She brought me to her tower. Lady Faradrona gave me this carriage and a purse. Now continue your quest Orno. I will be your benefactor for your noble cause.”   
“You got this carriage from the mightiest mage of the Quel’dorei?”   
“Yes boy.”

 

They came to a small village. Orno and Kalim received clothes and shoes from the elves. They stopped at other villages, also a few occupied by trolls. Most of the time they received materials.   
“The Quel’dorei are prospered as well are Kaldorei, wealth here is equally shared. As you can see. When we arrived in these lands our cargo got bigger instead of smaller boy.” 

 

Eventually they arrived at Silvermooncity. Orno received enough wares to reach the maximum load of his carriage. They left for the ruins after the stop in the capital.   
“You have grown boy. In heart and virtue. We will visit the Entwined Souls shrine soon.”   
“But I am a rogue I can’t go there? I don’t deserve…” Orno stared in admiration at the worried Kalim. Kalim’s eyes drifted to the side of the road. The words that followed were almost muttered.  
“You have lived your life by their code, I didn’t. Besides, what of the demon that protects the shrine?”   
Orno laughed. “She who will judge your true soul, if you are not worthy you will be cut in half so the stories go. They are stories boy.” 

 

They had arrived at the entrance of the ruined side of Silvermooncity. They left their carriage under the Quel’dorei guardsman’s protection and continued on foot. They saw the demon standing guard. Her six arms waved two massive swords and a couple of razor like claws. Kalim got all nerves as Orno almost had to drag Kalim the last bits. She’inaila’s harsh voice almost echoed through the ruins.“Orno.”   
He greeted She’inaila in return and walked by the sharp shiny blades. His friend stood still looking up in fright at the Shivarra demon who turned her gaze to the human. She raised one sword pointing it towards Kalim. Orno turned around to see what was happening. She’inaila squeezed her eyes and spoke. “Are you worthy?” 

 

Orno’s friend was no longer afraid and looked down in a state of shame. “I am not worthy to see the image of the Entwined Souls.”   
She’inaila looked him straight in the eyes. “Why?”   
“I was a thief for many years. I even tried to rob Orno last week. I have seen my error in life but I have done things the Entwined Souls would never do. I would shame their name if I would go in forgive me for that. I shall wait for Orno to return.”   
She’inaila stood down from her combat pose putting her blades in a safe distance away from Kalim. “You are worthy to join your friend into the shrine.” 

 

“Did she judge your soul boy?” Kalim was still shaken as he had entered the shrine and he saw another demon. Unlike the angry judgmental stare of the previous demon he had encountered the warmest smile he had ever witnessed now greeted him. A well-shaped seductive yet kind looking succubus sat on the ground.  
“Hello are you here to meet my masters?”   
“Errr, yes your bountiful one?”   
Orno stepped in and grabbed Kalim. “Forgive me Hesriana it still seems I have to drill in some manners. Let me introduce you to my friend Kalim.” 

 

After the introduction Hesriana left the two men alone to witness the reflection. While waiting for Orno and kalim to be done Hesriana had grabbed her pensils and sketchbook. Hesriana had captured a moment on paper of Orno and Kalim together in front of the shrine. Before saying their goodbye’s Hesriana also gave a sack of jewelry to the old warrior. She had never stopped making them.   
“Thank you Hesriana, the numbers of happy children are growing thanks to you. I still see the little lords and ladies who sparkle with your gifts. They sometimes wanted to give things back in return to you. I told them that their smiles were rewards enough for you.”   
Heriana smiled flapping her wings. “That’s true, travel save Orno. I will have new ones when you come back again.”   
She wanted to leave when Orno took her hand and looked serious. “I would like that. It is my honor to have been your friend. Farewell Hesriana, until next time.”   
Hesriana looked troubled. There was something different in his goodbye but she couldn’t place it. “Until next time Orno.”   
The succubus embraced the large Orc. Orno petted her back. “Until next time, strength.” 

 

Orno received a message for lady Faradrona from She’inaila when the two left the area of the shrine. Orno turned to Kalim. “Let us see lady Faradrona let us ride at once.”   
They rode all night to get there. Lady Faradrona and Lady Jaina Proudmoore were standing outside to meet them. “Hello Orno I am glad to see you. And welcome to you Kalim friend of Orno.”   
Kalim looked surprised how did she know my name?   
Faradrona stepped forwards and waved a Sin’dorei greeting. “I sense a good soul in you. Orno is lucky to have a good soul to be by his side. You have a message Orno? May I have it?”   
Orno was mostly secure however now he was careful. “Yes my lady here it is.”   
Faradrona started to read it. 

 

“Troubling news?” Jaina looked worried seeing Faradrona taking a deep breath.   
“Yes, thank you Orno, will you join us for a cup of tea?”   
“It will be an honor but you have troubles to worry about. We will leave you be.”   
“You are a wise warrior Orno.” She touched his face.   
“I tried to make you stay for a few days to rest last time and I will ask that of you again next time you come by. Will you not stay?”   
“I am sorry but I now have to train my friend here.” Orno laughed.   
“Very well my friend, farewell.” She gave him a kiss and walked into her tower with Jaina.   
Kalim stared at his friend. Normally it seemed Orno wouldn’t blink even if a dragon would land on top of him. Now this seemed like another Orc. “Hey Orno are you blushing again?” 

Incursia had arrived and had watched the scene.   
“Of course he is. He is a humble knight even if he looks rugged.” She kissed him also on the cheek and walked to the tower. Incursia laughed and waved goodbye.   
Kalim was about to laugh. “All three sisters? You got to be kidding me.”   
“Knock it off or I will pound you into the ground.” Orna laughed at a frightened Kalim again and laughed.   
“Come my friend let us get a drink.” 

 

They left in the morning with lady Faradrona waving them goodbye. While Orno turned to look at Kalim who was asking something he didn’t notice the lady Faradrona brush away a tear and again waved goodbye to the two. Faradrona had sensed that Orno was on his last travel.   
“I wonder were lady Jaina and lady Incursia went”   
“They must be on their own quest boy. I asked lady Faradrona for a map of my routes.”   
“Why?”   
“I give them to you that way if you ever need help you can find me or other knights if you decide to get on your own two feet boy.”   
“Thank you old man but I can take care of myself now.”   
“We will see boy.” Orno laughed slapping Kalim on his back. 

 

They had slept under the stars. Having left early in the morning the sun hadn’t risen yet. In the distance Windrunner Spire rose above the trees.   
“Soon Kalim you shall see the sun hit the tower. It is a sight I always enjoyed. You will…” Orno grabbed his axe.   
“Prepare yourself ambush.” The mighty old Orc jumped and struck two Gnolls. Their deaths did not discourage the other bandits. Kalim had drawn his sword and knife and was able to take out several attackers from the rear. When he came out victorious he looked briefly at the few cuts on his chest.   
“Minor problem.” He rushed to the front of the carriage and saw how several bodies lay about. Orno was weakened. Melee attackers he had been able to take out. A shaman of the Gnolls however had wounded him with an electric charge. Kalim shouted and the shaman’s head was pierced by Kalim’s knife.   
“Orno rested on his knee panting and smiled.   
“You take a risk, you should have taken the chest, a larger target so less chance to miss.”   
“I did my knife slipped.” The Gnolls regrouped. Orno after a laugh at his friends comment calmed down and placed himself on the ground.   
“Run boy or they take us both. Save yourself there are too many friend.” Kalim was shaking while clutching his sword with two hands.   
“I am scared to the bone but these beasts will kill you.” He turned around and sliced away doing his best when the bandits resumed their attack. 

 

All seemed lost until a blast from the sky grounding the fierce Gnolls in shadow like veins. Lady Gwendalora ascended from the sky as an angel to liberate the two men as her magic placed a protective shield around them. Soon the ground shook as armed Quel’dorei rangers on Hawkstriders took out the bandits with marksmen’s shots. The situation was under swiftly under control. Kalim kneeled beside his buddy who had sat down and lay down soon after in the grass.   
“Orno are you okay?”   
“I am for a few more moments. I am dying. My life in the light was short anyway. I have lived a good and long life. This is a perfect way for an old useless Orc to join his brothers and sisters in death. In the last strike to see we were victorious. You have seen my friend’s worth lady Gwendalora?”   
Gwendalora had stopped chanting and kneeled down to touch Orno’s face restraining her emotions. “I will take him to my brother and the masters. He will be knighted I am sure of it. Orno I am sorry to see you go.”   
“Don’t cry for me lady. It was my honor to serve your parents.” The hand of the Orc grabbed Kalim by his shirt.   
“My brothers and sisters were my family. Kalim you are my friend will you pick up my quest?”  
“I swear Orno I will serve as a knight that rides into battle.” Orno coughed while laughing for the last time.   
“You have found your destiny boy. Live well and thank you lady Gwendalora for saving Kalim.” Kalim and Gwendalora supported Orno to see his last peaceful view. With his axe in his arm his eyes sparkled seeing the sun reflect on the tower.   
“Lok'tar ogar.” As his arm dropped he closed his eyes as he smiled. Kalim placed Orno’s axe on the warrior’s chest.   
“Farwell friend.”   
Gwendalora laid her hands on Kalim. “I will take you to Bailien were we can say goodbye to our old friend.

 

Outside the stronghold of the Knights Devastation they were welcomed. A battle cry was answered by more cries. New and old soldiers of the order came outside and took Orno inside on a bed of shields. Inside Gwendalora spoke to Bailien and told him what had happened. Kalim was waiting in the bar. One of the biggest Orc’s walked to Kalim and looked at him as if he was going to tare of his head.   
“What is your name human?”   
With a shiver in his voice he answered. “I am Kalim, please don’t eat me?”   
“So you traveled with Orno when he died?”   
“Yes I failed to save him.”   
They were surrounded by other knights that were curious. The big Orc shouted. “Comrades, Lok'vadnod. Sing with us Kalim. They all started to sing about a young and bold Orno who went to war. Horrors of war made him strong. A warrior blind at that he opened his eyes and arose a knight. Orno ride on. He showed no fear with the enemy in sight he found himself with heroes at his side. Orno ride on. Demons fell before his might the innocent beholden a kinder side. The war dragged on his soul was hard in peace time he dragged on. Orno ride on. The matron of Evergreen gave means, now be on your way and live your dream. People were clothed and stayed warm. Times went by and he was needed again. Orno ride on. Damsels in distress safeguarded and dragons on his path ended up on his plate. Over land and overseas his carriage wheels would be seen were people smiled and made free. Orno ride on. Your life was extended by walking in the light in the ways of the entwined. A thief you turned into a knight his soul now worthy in the light. Orno ride on. Peace be with you great knight no longer you stand by his side. Your quest seems at end but your friend continues in your stand. Orno rest now Kalim ride on. 

 

The Orc bended over again. “Orno should have trained you harder in singing. Rest assured you are among friends. You’re just a screwball like the rest of us.”   
Everyone laughed. Then Bailien entered the room and everyone silenced. “Today we lost a good friend. It is a sad day. However Orno sent us a new friend. A new Knights Devastation will be knighted tomorrow. Wear these colors with pride to honor those you serve. We are soldiers. At war we fight in peace we built. Will you stay with us?”   
“I never had a true home I feel at ease here. But I will take my leave.” Everyone was surprised.   
“I will ride out in these colors and try to live up to them.” He pulled a map out of his pocket.   
“Don’t worry. I will be back. First I have to finish this route. And then do it all over again. That is my peace time job.”   
Everyone cheered and the big Orc stepped up to him again. “Before you leave human more singing lessons for you lets drink to Orno.”


	33. Bact 5 Hesriana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This stories tells somewhat fragmanted the story of the succubus Hesriana from her stand of view.

Her blue eyes stared at an angry looking six armed demon that stood tall over her. On her knees she held her two hands on the hand of She’inaila. For some reason the succubus didn’t knew why she was thanking the demon.  
‘This demon had done something nice for me, I must thank her.’ She’inaila stood up and cleaned her hands of the blood of the previous form of the succubus. The girl looked at a few golden hairs on her lap.  
‘Golden treats, I wonder, it couldn’t have belonged to me. I have… black hair.’ Also she noticed some feathers. She picked up one and placed it at her leathery wing. The feather did not stick and dropped to the ground.  
‘My wings… are without feathers…’ Then she tried to stand up and slipped wither hoofs on the stone floor.  
‘As if I am not used to walk on my toes… my hoofs… are slippery.’ The felguard that stood in the room spoke to She’inaila.  
“This one is defect commander I will destroy her.” Lifting his pole arm was the last thing he ever did. His head rolled over the palace floor as the blood from his neck sprayed over the succubus. She started to panic and tried to smear it away from her chest.  
‘Agh blood. It is not mine, it is sticky. I can’t get it of me.’ A hard laugh was heard from the Shivarra demon.  
“Imperfect perhaps for the Burning Legion. It is best I tug you away… Hesriana.”  
‘Her eyes are glowing up. She knows my name? It doesn’t sound… familiar?’ The succubus stared in wonder at the green glowing eyes of She’inaila.  
“It means ‘hidden soul’ in my tong. Now we leave this planet which is about to be destroyed.” Hesriana was taken by the arm as she wasn’t able to move properly.  
‘My… world, it is going to be… no more…?’  
“This planet is…”

 

“You’re not the clever girl anymore at least your pure soul is preserved. Perhaps… the less you know the better.” Hesriana hadn’t picked up anything of the conversation. Hesriana was still whirling in her mind keeping up with the running demon. The floors of the halls were cracking open. The entire planet was about to be consumed by eruptions. The Burning Legion had destroyed yet another planet. Outside of the palace portals stood in the square. Hundreds of demons left with the new addition of their forces. The Sayaad.

 

My mind was clearing. My body seemed to be in control of itself. She’inaila was a friend as she was protective over me. She shackled me to a pole to make sure I didn’t wander around. I saw my Sayaad sisters around me as She’inaila walked to her master. That burning smoking rock was not cheerful. He yelled at her and those demons that stood around him seemed to mock my friend. My sisters seemed to be amused. I was more interested in this new environment. It was so chaotic, floating debris everywhere? The sky was dark blue and green as if the sun wouldn’t rise at all. I was distracted. Back at the scene She’inaila wanted to give her master a demonstration of my sisters fighting capability. A dangerous four armed demon was waving his blades aggressively. A sister used her physical charms. She must have been kind. She blew a kiss and he seemed to appreciate it. I did not know what he did wrong to offend her. My sister used her whip to strangle him.

 

“See great master the Sayaad have a purpose in the Burning Legion.”   
“Our new additions are useless. I banish them to an empty rock until I see use for them. Demons that implement love in a fight? She’inaila, I relief you of your army group for you have rebelled against me to many times.” I wanted to scream with all my might if not for Nimanda’s whip in my mouth. How I wanted to rush over and help Angrinda who I saw being torn apart by that monster Sargeras. I saw She’inaila smile at me and then laughed at the Dark Titan. In her mind she strangled her master with two hands, with two others she thrust her swords in his guts and the two remaining she cut out his heart. My friend was ridiculed by Archimonde and Kil’Jeaden. Her only function now would be that of portal master. Still doing the biding of her master she was able to have a hidden agenda. 

 

Portals were constructed and we were brought to our new home. I looked forward to mingle with my sisters. I did not understand why She’inaila took me away. She dropped me off on another remote rock. I was scared to be all alone.  
“Stay. Do not go to your sisters for as they are different than the other demons they too cannot be trusted. That unfortunate succubus that was destroyed shall need a thousand years to pull her physical form from that curse of my hated master. For all that was done to her she is loyal to him as am I if he demands it. Unlike you…” She could not leave me alone could she? I will be helpful to you.  
“She’inaila I can polish your armory and blades again? I will try not to be too clumsy…”  
“No. No contact with other demons. My word is final Hesriana.” I tried to raise my hand and thought of something to… find an argument. But nothing came to mind. I saw my She’inaila point at the rocky surroundings.  
“If you want something to do. Why not just polish some rocks. Farewell Hesriana.” This would be a sad moment in my story. I would be left alone for a thousand years. So I think.

 

I was excited. After so long someone visited my place. It seemed as if I knew her from somewhere. Perhaps she will enjoy my statues and the temple I made. She liked my first statue that stood in the middle of my shrine of joy. It took me two hundred years to polish it. For some reason I made a creature that looked a bit like us. Accept I made it with feathered wings and blond hair, with feet and without our tail and horns. It was peaceful. I walked up to the succubus. Perhaps she wants to talk to me? I heard her mumble.  
“High Priestess Lanailana…” It was my mistake for as I had startled her and her fangs had grown and she hissed as her nails also had grown and almost lashed out at me. I tried to comfort her and smiled.  
“Do you like my work? I gave it my face. It might have been a playful moment.” I saw her nails and fangs retract and as she tried to touch my face she cried. I was the cause of this woman’s sadness? “How are you… my sweet? You have survived as our sisters. But… how is your mind? Who do you serve?” Who do I serve?  
“I do not know who I serve. I wish to serve a kind and gentle master.” A friendly soul that would love me for being just me.

 

“You don’t want to serve our goddess of fertility Asea?” Asea? Never heard of her, maybe she is a friend of this lady. She looks like a warm person.  
“Asea, she sounds like she is important to you yes? I would like to meet her…” The woman was disappointed yet she was relieved and took me in an embrace.  
“My name is… the one given to me is Lynxia. What is yours my sweet sister?” I felt safe in her embrace. It made me giggle. “Hesriana, will you be my friend Lynxia?” Before she could answer we were frightened by an angry demonic shout.

 

“Hesriana what have you done?” When Lynxia and I ran outside we looked up and saw She’inaila slamming her blade against my build shrine. The statues I worked on for so long were laying everywhere broken. It felt like something I felt before… but couldn’t have. My world was destroyed… again. As I tried to grab the pieces Lynxia tried to fight She’inaila. In moments she had disarmed Lynxia and now my new friend was being chocked. In tears I yelled to them both.  
“Stop it, stop it, stop it… you’re my only friends. I feel so lonely why do you do this?” As I cried I stared at them both. She’inaila rushed past Lynxia who thought she attacked me until she saw my friend drop her swords. She’inaila pressed me against her chest.  
“Stupid succubus. There is a good reason why I kept you away. It seems I have to explain it to you again.” What she explained I didn’t seem to comprehend. Lynxia seemed to observe me. She rested her chin on her hand.  
“Hesriana, you must avoid all demons. Do you understand that?” I nodded, that I understood.  
“I seem to understand why She’inaila was demolishing your home. Any demon would see there is something wrong. They would find you and put things together. Do you recall what happened to Angrinda?” I nodded my head. That dreadful moment of losing a sister was still fresh.  
“She is recovering. I kept her hidden in a cave. It is not a pretty picture.” She paced around and I think she gave the benefit of a doubt that she could trust She’inaila.  
“Other demons attacked her as if she was not worthy. I… I felt I needed to protect her, something resurfaced within me. However when I protected her and hidden her away other demons started to turn on me. I kept them at bay. I felt I had to leave back to our banishment.” Telling her story it seemed Lynxia controlled her upset state almost like a… queen.

 

“They hate each other. What they hate even more is when they see compassion. I for some reason regained that of late. When I saw your statues I regained my memory, you do not my little sister…” Lynxia looked serious, had I been the one that upset her?  
“Hesriana. Sister. You must stay away from demons. You must keep your joy out of sight. Please.” I turned around in fright.

 

She’inaila used her magic to send in a magic sphere and blew up my shrine of joy, my home for those last thousand years my place of visualizations of happiness. I wanted to rush in and hoped there was no damage. Lynxia in tears dragged me back kicking and screaming. My only friends comforted me. She’inaila I didn’t see for centuries. Lynxia kept in touch regularly. It would be another six thousand years when she introduced another friend. Nimanda. Throughout the centuries my sisters were summoned by masters if they were not used by the Burning Legion. After a long time. I think it was… eight thousand years. I could be of by a hundred years maybe but I was finally at a meeting of my sisters. I was so excited. Finally I would hear all their stories of them loving others. 

“You will love him and then when the contract ends you will gladly rip his heart out.” I listened with fright. Nimanda was curious.  
“How could you have done that Xia?”  
“I gave my master everything.”   
“Nimanda, mine was an evil monster. He made me do horrible things. I still loved him when he broke our contract and sent me back here and I would have loved to see him die.”  
“Well I hated my last master. I loved the place where he was though.” Angrinda made gestures in the air. It seems she was able to lead a life of luxury. I was happy for her. Hiding away in a dark cave until she was whole again must have been hard for her. I wanted to visit her yet Lynxia opposed my idea. She alone was to nurture her considering Angrinda a sister yet a reliability to my safety.

 

“The fact is we serve them and they cast us aside. We succubi are cursed with our primary instinct, loving someone.” We sat among some trees. My sisters had traces of letting chaos to be. We were outcast among demons who kept destroying what they already had destroyed. I loved the chatting. I had so much hopes to learn about love and true friendship. I sat on the ground with my legs pulled up listening with admiration. Lynxia and Nimanda ever so watchful kept a close watch on my safety. It felt secure yet I felt still somewhat secluded even more. I wanted to be summoned so badly. I had a burning desire to serve, it was in my nature.  
“When do you know when you truly love your master, even when you don’t have a contract?” My sisters laughed. Sebra wrapped her arms together pretending to hug someone.  
“The contract makes us slaves to our masters, love them unconditionally. But without a contract they would be our plaything. I had a master once that was my plaything, he was weak. I miss him. I am the dominant type I guess.”  
“Did you found true love?” I had crawled on my hands and knees for a revealing answer. I will find out when I will have my loving master.  
“Manipulating, deceiving, it is what you do. I got to do it all with my master that is why I loved him. Every sister will obey every command of their master.” The succubi giggled. I raised myself on my hoofs. I wanted to hold the one who was going to give me my dream.

 

“How will I know?” Lynxia stretched out her arm to me.  
“Hesriana, you never have been summoned.” In my excitement I almost flew up flapping my wings.  
“Sisters, when the time comes I want to know.” My friend came close seeing my joy.  
“When a contract is made you are bound, with true love in sight, those bounds will break Hesriana and you will have a warm sensation.” My cheeks glowed. I wanted to hug all of them. “I hope to be called by my rightful master.” When I could no longer restrain myself and wanted to rush to them for their kindness of telling me markings appeared around me. I felt a harmonious soul in my summoner.

 

A circle appeared with markings, it illuminated and made Hesriana disappear in front of her sisters. Xia shook her head. “Poor misguided sister, one such a master only was found in legends of the Sayaad.” Lynxia stood up.  
“That legend is my story. It was only for a short lifetime of my master when I found him. When the contract ended I felt no bounds drop, he was the one and I hadn’t known. Only for a few seconds before I was thrown back to the Nether I hugged him and said my farewell. I have faith that Hesriana is going to be the legendary succubus that will know from the start.”

 

“Paradrona we don’t have time for this. You are too young to fight. Faradrona take your sisters and run.” A black, yellow and red armored Quel’dorei knight addressed her three young daughters. She already had lost her husband and now she was saying good bye to her children knowing she would never see them again. Her oldest daughter was a young woman. Faradrona was upset after the words of the knight.  
“Mother… I love you, be save.” Three young Quel’dorei children saw their mother take command of a group of soldiers and ran through the chaos to the city entrance. That was the last time they saw their mother ever again. The underage young woman had a young child hanging at her robe. She had one protective arm on the blond girl while she had grabbed an older girl at her wrist. That girl with flaming red hair was trying fierce to break away and follow her mother. When she had jerked away the mage froze the little girl in her tracks. With her sword the young girl tried to get free.  
“Release Faradrona, I need to help. You can hear the undead don’t you?”  
“Shut up Paradrona, can’t you see you are making Incursia scared? It is already hard enough for me as it is. Mum entrusted me to safeguard you two. Don’t you understand she might never come back?” Faradrona surprised herself of what she had just said. It did make Paradrona stop. Only for her trying to escape even harder from Faradrona’s freeze spell that grounded Paradrona to the ground. Incursia stared at Paradrona as she was clinging on to Faradrona.

 

Incursia seemed to not remember what happened those weeks as she grew up. She had no recollection of the war that almost decimated her people. Their aunt Sylvanas was taken prisoner by the scourge. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider came from Dalaran and took some of the remaining Quel’dorei to fight against the scourge alongside the Alliance. He was betrayed by the Alliance and fled to Outland only to be corrupted himself as a group of Sin’dorei would find out later and joined the Naruu as the Scryers to fight him. The Quel’dorei in Quel’danas that had renamed themselves Sin’dorei suffered from the magical loss of the Sunwell. Thanks to Illidian they had adopted techniques to syphon magical powers from other sources. Now their eyes would have green traces when they did that. Lor'themar Theron was Sylvanas Windrunner's second in command during the Second Battle of Quel'Thalas and Halduron Brightwing and Grand Magister Rommath took charge when the Sin’dorei needed to be governed.

 

Faradrona became a magistrate when she had become of age. Still taking care of her sisters she was not in control of them. Paradrona had joined the blood knights during the time the Sin’dorei joined the horde. The blond little girl Incursia would listen to the stories of heroic deeds Paradrona had experienced on her path of becoming a blood knight. With her kind heart Incursia was intrigued by a young age in the art of warlocks that had become a common sight among the Sin’dorei. Faradrona reluctantly let her go as Incursia picked up lessons. Incursia studied hard trying to impress her sisters of becoming a grand warlock. Sylvanas had survived the scourge and had broken free from the Lich King’s influence as a banshee. She became the undead ruler of all Undead that weren’t under Arthas’ influence.

 

Incursia went with Faradrona to visit her. Sylvanas was rendered emotionless in her undead state when she was hugged by Faradrona who was in tears. The Dark Lady remained cold. She kneeled down to Incursia who smiled to her.  
“Incursia, I feel you have chosen the path of a warlock. How are your skills? Will you be any good to fight the scourge alongside my troops?” Faradrona had dried her tears and was shocked of her aunt’s cold behavior.  
“Aunt Sylvanas, how can you ask that of Incursia? She is still just a child?” A cold reply gave the mage shivers down her spine.  
“The scourge take no pity on the weak, the young or the old. I have witnessed that first hand. She must be prepared for anything. She bears the name Windrunner, she must make us proud. Now show me Incursia.” Incursia smiled and waved her hands conjuring spells.  
“Good, she has a natural feeling for this she will make a fine addition to our troops when she has fully mastered it. Faradrona, why do you not join me? Your powers are unchallenged by the mages of Undercity.”  
“No aunt, I remain in the service of the Sin’dorei.” Sylvanas was annoyed as she recalled something her niece would tell her children of a family secret.

 

“You are not still pursuing that legend from the family grimoire, are you?” Faradrona tried to remain strong.  
“Yes aunt Sylvanas, they will come and free us.” The Dark lady walked to a table and picked up a drink.  
“I expected this from Paradrona but you Faradrona? Those foolish tales ceased to exist when Arthas turned me into his banshee.” The discussion was interrupted by Incursia. The young child looked with a smile at the Banshee queen.  
“When will you come home aunt Sylvanas? We miss you at our new home.” Sylvanas stared at the little girl and dropped her cup and made a fist.  
“When I have had my vengeance little one.”

 

Incursia growing up saw how Faradrona became a magister and moved out of the house in Silvermooncity and moved to Fairbreeze village. Paradrona was exceptional as well. She made it to be a roaming Blood Knight fulfilling tasks that were given to her by her order. Being alone for many times while either sister was gone Incursia remained a happy child as she grew up. All that would eventually change.

 

“Young warlock, you have mastered two summoning’s of demons already. To continue your training you have to be able to summon a third kind. Are you ready to proceed?” A young energetic Sin’dorei girl danced around her markings with her eyes closed. Her long hair waved through the air. When the strings waved away the trainer every time saw her smile. Panting to see her result she opened her eyes and saw a succubus on her knees. “I will name you… Fruena.”  
My name is Fruena? I thought it was… Hesriana?  
“Yes master.” I finally had a master. Besides a few friends it was so long again when I had seen a friendly face. The girl was on the ground recuperating while she kept looking at me. My lovely master, naming me was her first act.  
“You come with me. I will show you to my aunt in Undercity.” The Sin’dorei girl took my hand and rushed us to the stairs. She didn’t stop when her trainer tried to stop Incursia in vain.  
“Incursia, when will you resume your training again?”  
“When I have returned after my travel to…”

 

The warlock trainer in Silvermooncity sighed as he heard her name countless names of places when she ran up the stairs into the streets towards her house. I was filled with joy serving Incursia as my master. It was sad that I disappointed her aunt when I was in a dark looking place. It was nice to return home to the colorful city of Silvermoon. There I saw Incursia’s older sister embracing her. I was happy for her having someone that cared so much for my young friend.  
“How was Sylvana’s reaction of your training?” My friend smiled at her sister with a sense of disappointment.  
“Restrained, very restrained. Her warlocks weren’t impressed about Fruena’s strength. I admit she is weak but she shows her love. Although it is not real I like it.” Incursia smiled as she argued with my response. My love for my young friend was as real as I was. Faradrona laughed.

 

A messenger walked in.  
“Arunis what is it?”  
“It is a message from your sister the lady Paradrona.” Incursia rushed over pulling me behind her.  
“What did she write?” The message seemed too had lost Incursia’s her happiness.  
“Paradrona hasn’t found our aunt Alleria. At the moment she is recuperating in Shattrath. She was attacked by an unknown demon cleansing spirits in the city of the dead of the Draenei.”  
My little friend always found a new moment of strength, she thought and pulled me after her.  
“I will go to her.” I bumped into Incursia when Faradrona spoke her concern. “No Incursia you are too young.” It seemed that Faradrona was relieved that my little friend had given up her excitement. I knew her better.

 

Incursia did go and when we arrived at Shattrath the Scryers told her that Paradrona already had gone back to Auchindoun.  
One of the guards on top of a plateau overlooking the city disappointed my friend. “We’re sorry lady Windrunner, your older sister has already left Shattrathcity again in search of your aunt Alleria.”  
“Then I will follow her to Auchindoun.” The big male Sin’dorei stepped between the elevator and Incursia. She stepped back and fumbled her fingers while the guard wanted to grab Incursia.  
“You can’t lady Windrunner.”  
“You can’t stop me finding my big sister.” Incursia ordered me to use my physical charm knowing this Scryer guard wouldn’t let her go to a dangerous place.  
“Fruena, charm this man so we can escape.”  
“Yes master.” Incursia stuck out her tong to the guard while I pushed up my bodice so my large breasts jiggled, slapped my behind followed by blowing an enchanted kiss so to charm him. Incursia used her magic to get us out of the city.

 

“Demonic circle of teleporting magic Fruena, it is very useful.”  
“Yes master.” My friend’s hand grabbed my hand and pulled. I fell to the ground again. Incursia felt it as a little tug as I got up still being pulled.  
“Now let’s find my big sister Paradrona she will be pleased to see us.”

We sneaked all the way to the edge if the city. It was evening so I carried Incursia on my back walking all night. In the morning I gently jumped a bit up and down to wake up Incursia. She was so full of excitement when she now looked at a big ruin in front of us as we stood in the tree line.  
“Look Fruena this was once a mighty city to honor the dead too the Dranei. They are our enemies now since they joined the Alliance as we the Horde. Let’s climb those ruins. Even if it are ruins they still look so impressive.” It looked dangerous for a child. I didn’t want to see her hurt.  
“I am right behind you master, be careful.” Once again her smile saw no danger.  
“There is nothing to worry about Fruena.”

 

Yet Incursia did slip and fell down. I dropped myself and as she fell on me I acted as a cushion.  
“Autch that did hurt you are a friend Fruena.” Incursia smiled and started to climb up again. She became cheerful because she made it almost to the top plateau when she was grabbed by the throat. We both were taken by surprise. I saw the foul red skin of a monster hurt my friend. I tried to move in quick to free her when I heard his dark voice.  
“What have we here? A little Blood Elf whelp?”  
“Let go of me you rotten Dreanei demon.” With her feet wildly kicking her nails dug into the demons arm. I had to hurry. My fear wasn’t helping me as the Draenei seemed to be amused.  
“Spicy one aren’t we?”

 

I finally had flown up and now was attacking the demon.  
“Let go of my master Draenei.” To my relief he actually responded. “Very well.”

 

The demon dropped Incursia. It was a miracle she survived the several drops. Breathing heavenly I got down and took Incursia in my arms and tried to make our escape. I was afraid. I was too weak. In a dark corner I had to check Incursia. I gently laid her down and saw the pain in her face. “Are you alright master?”  
“I am scared Fruena we need to get out of here.” I took a defensive pose as I saw two eyes appear in the darkness. Incursia was able to walk again so I urged her to make her escape.  
“Run master I will hold him back.”

 

Incursia started to run away. I attacked that monster again and again only to be tossed aside each try. The demon let rubble of an overhanging fallen wall collapse on me. I was trapped as the demon roared.  
“You mean nothing to me puny little demon.” I tried hard to get free of the stone slap that had dropped on my leg. My wings weren’t powerful, my arms weren’t powerful. I was useless.  
“All I have to do succubus is kill your master and you have lost. You dare defy me so I will torture your master first while you will be all powerless.” The demon laughed while I used my strength and tried to get free still. Even with breaking one of my legs I couldn’t free myself. All powerless I screamed out for my friend. Outside the city the demon had caught up with Incursia. She casted several spells which temporarily stopped the demon.

 

“That did hurt little girl, impressive.” The demon wiped away some blood from his nose. Once again he grabbed Incursia by the throat. He walked back to the city explaining what he would do to Incursia before killing her.  
“I will show you true horror so you will beg me to end your live.” Incursia cried out for help while the demon laughed out loud. He used a spell to incapacitate Incursia yet she was in full consciousness. The demon ripped her clothes and with his nail drew blood.  
“How tasteful it is filled with fear. You should be. You are not in control of demons warlock.”

 

From the distance I heard my friend scream and cry. There was nothing I could do. I could only imagine the dreadful violation that took place. I had to get free fast and stop this.

 

“Now prepare to watch true horror.” A scenario was conjured and images came to live from the shadows. Incursia witnessed a blood red sky and various demons appeared among them a few succubi. They started to slaughter captive Draenei. Incursia couldn’t close her eyes. Even the amount of tears couldn’t blur the horror she witnessed.  
“These were my own people. I was the leader of the demons that slaughtered them.” Incursia felt the blood of the corpse’s splash onto her body and face. The images changed and Incursia now saw the devastation of Silvermooncity.  
“Demons are tools for death and destruction it is our nature.” A loud voice was heard as someone screamed her name. “Incursia.”

 

A bright light surged through the demon which fell to his knees in agony. A sword split the demon in half. Paradrona dropped her weapons and rushed to a depleted Incursia. I was able to free myself by digging my broken leg out. I tried to reach my master. I saw Paradrona cherished a crying Incursia. It comforted me too. As Incursia came out her trance she cried her heart out of the horrors she had underwent and had seen. My friend’s sister tried to shush her. I wanted to see if she was alright and came closer to touch her to show I was there for my friend. Incursia snapped at me and a shiver went through me.  
“Get away from me demon.” I tried to defend myself for what was true. “I love you master.”  
“No demon loves her master. You were too weak to protect me. You didn’t sacrifice yourself. You are useless.” Sorrow was drowning me. “I am sorry I failed you master… please forgive me?”

 

Incursia still snapped at me as Paradrona was frightened herself of her sister’s reaction.  
“Demons are tools. I know that now. Fruena I break our contract.” Incursia threw a scroll into the air on which she had used her bound on me and incinerated it. The bounds dropped. Pain I felt everywhere yet none as severe as my heart for losing a friend. I was depressed as I didn’t think Incursia heard my last words.  
“I will miss you as a friend Incursia, live well.” Incursia cried and looked away pressing herself against Paradrona ignoring me. On my knees I tried to reach out with my smile. In sadness I disappeared thrown into the Nether. There I was all alone in the darkness.

 

Paradrona was trying to be strong but she too was shocked by the event. Holding and comforting her younger sister was all she could do for now.  
“I am sorry Incursia I wasn’t able to safe you sooner. Why did you follow me? It is not save to be here at all. Why did you end your friend’s contract? Fruena was pure of heart. I have killed a lot of evil demons on my path, why?” Incursia got up a little and looked in Paradrona’s eyes.  
“I can never trust demons ever again. That is why she had to go. I need to get strong, no more friends that can let me down.” Paradrona embraced Incursia firmly.  
“I am sorry Incursia. I am sorry. Don’t give up so easily on friends. I shall miss Fruena.” Incursia remained silent. Paradrona blamed herself for what had happened for as Incursia didn’t smile anymore and grew up vicious enjoying misery. The young girl was never the same again. To her family she was still friendly but to the outside world she had become a powerful grand warlock that was best kept at a distance.

 

I sat in the dust on my abandoned lonely rock in the chaos. To the left was my ruined shrine. In the back were some mountains as to the right I saw the many destroyed planets floating in the Twisting Nether. In front of me the emptiness… Many years I mourned my failure. I failed as a slave and a friend. She’inaila grabbed me when I had told my story. I was confused of why she did this. She used her magic and… I can’t remember what she did. I had no recollection of the past years. My friend left after she had sharpened her blades and set out to find a certain demon that arrived moments before me to the Nether. I was alone again. I was in the dark. My mind was almost blank with thoughts. My tears filled a small lake on my prison during the years I cried for... for something.

 

The image of my first master was blurred. One thing for sure I was a disappointment to her while I loved her. Will I ever be summoned ever again? My sisters warned me that they who summon us are not much different than the demons of the Burning Legion. They had joined interests. Those masters were magicians in dark magic, evil to summon evil. They enjoy bringing death and misery to the mortal races. Succubi usually have fun with their victims first playing a game of love. I am outcast among my own kind, having only a few friends to look after me. I wish for my master to call out for me. I should accept perhaps dark summoners? I will love them yet that would turn out to be a lie when my bounds drop. Even with them I know it is a lie. Days went by wandering feeling weak and sad. I as a demon was of no use to sorcerers. 

 

On my knees in my shrine I stared at a statue of a winged woman. It was the only thing that still was somewhat whole. Through time the image comforted me although I never understood why. I looked up. A light penetrated through the cracked roof of the shrine on the statue. I feel… a kind voice perhaps my master from the past? No his voice is even sweeter. I once more was taken from the Nether and I was sitting on the ground on green grass. The sun is warming my body as he warmed my heart. Shall I open my eyes, I feel wonderful, no bounds how…? This sensation, my sister told me I would have cold sensations as I did with my first master. My sensation is warm instead. As I lifted my head my eyes opened and I saw a friendly face. My cheeks changed temperature when I avoided his look, master looked cute. I will serve master to the end of times I swear.

 

“Master, what do you wish from me?”  
“I would like to know your name.” Of all the stories my sisters told this had never happened before. What am I to do?  
“Whatever you wish to name me master?” Whatever my master will name me I will find it beautiful. I was curious. Master finally came up with a name.  
“I shall name you the name you give me to name you. And I’m not your master but your friend.” I gasped. This never had been done. I must not lose my master. I must not fail him. Master is too dear to me. At the very first time I met master he wanted to know me. The words still linger in my head from time to time. I shall name you the name you give me to name you. And I’m not your master but your friend.  
Master, master likes me, I don’t dare to look into his eyes my heart is pounding. I answered him while I lay my hand on my chest and faced down.  
“In mortal tongue my name is… Hesriana.” When I looked up I saw master smile at me, reaching out to me. I want to take master’s hand. I love master’s smile. It is for me. Master’s touch tingled me as master’s voice was open towards me to an insignificant and weak demon as me.  
“Pleased to meet you.” My master is smiling seeing me happy. I can’t believe it.

 

“My name is Richard. Let’s go into the forest and see wild animals.” My sisters were wrong, I found my ultimate master. Master pulled me up and was running to the woods. I tried to follow yet I tripped going head first to the ground. I felt no pain as I was excited for master had come back. I felt master’s warm touch again. Master pulled me up again and kept hold of my hand. I stared at master trying to get up yet dropped on my knees again. I couldn’t control myself. I needed to hug him. My heart couldn’t contain my happiness. I couldn’t take it anymore this restrain. I embraced my master and hoped it never ended. Master yelled to the warlock while I was cuddling him.  
“Thank you lady, what’s your name anyway? Will I see you again here?” Stunned and focused on getting away she snapped at him.  
“It’s a secret and what happened here is a secret too.” I set Master back on the ground and he pulled me to the woods again while addressing the warlock. “Okay lady, see you again.”

 

From my kneeled position I wanted to say something. “Master?”  
“Yes Hes?” The vibrations of master’s whisper in my ear brought me in a calm state.  
“Don’t move a small little bird just landed on your horn.” I whispered gently back as I pressed my head on his chest.  
“I will not move master, I am comfortable pleasing you.” The warm sensation was interrupted by my master.  
“There he goes. Let’s go Hes let’s see the coloration of the trees.” Master wiggled free and took my hand again. Again I felt the surge go through my body. I loved the time we spend this day. I felt whole when I was with master. However master wanted to go home as the sun went down.  
“Let’s come back another day Hes. We need to go home. You have wings, can you fly?” Was I strong enough to lift us both? Flapping my wings I thought I could.  
“You are light master I can take us both.” It seemed enough for master he had confidence in me.  
“Okay let’s go.” I wrapped my arms around him and pressed him tight against my chest, how this feels great. Master would not slip through my hands when we fly. I don’t want to disappoint him, I will make us airborne. I flapped my wings with all that I had holding tight to master also afraid that I couldn’t get us from the ground. Yes I am strong enough. The breeze cooled off my embarrassment.

 

After a flight over the tree tops I saw a farm. That farm must be my master’s home. I am losing strength, I must hold on. Hopefully master didn’t noticed it but I hit the tree tops with my hoofs. Oh I am drained. I better not let it show, master loved this flight I want to do it again with him. I saw a Sin’dorei woman come outside of the house and screamed at us.  
“Richard, stand back.” A massive green blade knife waved at me. Master pushed me behind him. My presence was causing trouble for him. I don’t want to cause him trouble. I wasn’t worried about being assaulted with a knife if my master would be safe. I was touching master in hope master would understand I was there for him. Valeera used something sharper than her blade.  
“And as for you, don’t you dare hurt my son.” I got up showing this Sin’dorei that what she said was wrong. My master was wonderful I would never do anything to harm master. I stepped forwards only to trip. The fall hurt yet I tried to look strong.  
“I would never hurt my master. Master’s my friend.” Master took my hand and smiled. I was in a dream state again by the love of my master. I slipped on the stair and fell backwards as I wanted to enter the house. I almost broke my tail in the fall. Unfortunately I pulled master with me. I was scared he was hurt. I felt master all over in search for injuries and sighed a relief while embracing master having found nothing.

 

That night after master and I had bathed master held my wings to get to his chamber. I wasn’t used to small doorways. In master’s chamber I watched master undress into his underwear and slip between the sheets and blankets. Master looked so peaceful. In a sudden master sat up straight as I felt master was thinking of something.  
“You should not get cold even if you do not sleep you can use part of my bed under the blanket to remain warm.” Master folded the cobalt blue blanket open as an invitation. In a flash I stood beside the bed and stripped. As I placed the blanket of my side over myself master was well asleep again. In the night my true intentions expressed themselves. As the shade moved in the room so did I getting closer to master keeping my eyes on master all the time. After some time I was ready to strike. Then the long awaited moment was there. Master would be unaware of what I was going to do to master. As master rolled in master’s sleep master fell into my trap. Or rather rolled into my trap. I cherished master as master lay in my arms. I kissed master good night. Now I was sure master would be save. I watched master sleep peacefully as I stroked master’s face.  
“Don’t do that, trying to sleep Hes.” I pulled my hand back as master dozed of once more. “Yes master.”

 

My heart was almost broken when master rolled out of my embrace to chance position. Fortunately throughout the night master rolled back. In the morning a rooster made noise. Master rolled out of the bed. As master looked at me master smiled seeing I was on master’s side of the bed. “At least you didn’t steal the blankets.”  
I had given a wrong impression. “I am sorry master but I would never steal from master.”  
Master took master’s clothes from the floor and dressed himself. “No Hes, it is an expression if you would have hogged the blankets in my sleep. Without it I would get cold.”  
“If master would get cold I will keep master warm with my body heat.” Master laughed saying that would not be necessary seeming there were enough blankets. Master left the room and I dressed myself in haste. Before I left to follow master I took away one blanket and hid it in the drawer under the bed. Master would be grateful if I would be warming master tonight.

 

My time with master and Valeera was a happy one. Master was home schooled. I studied beside master I however took longer and studied jewel crafting. It was embarrassing that I was clumsy and got stuck under the table when I dropped my stones under the table, unfortunately it would happen very often. I felt I disappointed master over and over yet master loved me for being me.

 

Master and I would play sometimes were master hurt himself. One time he fell from the roof of the barn. He dislocated his shoulder. After I held master to check if master wasn’t critical injured I flew to the house to get Valeera. Master called me back. I was confused of what to do. Master begged me to keep it quiet. That was the time when I asked Valeera to teach me some healing. Master raised master’s book so Valeera wasn’t able to look in master’s eyes when I asked her. She taught me well I healed and cuddled master often. Our happy family came to an end. As Valeera took me to go to the market master would work on the land. I didn’t want to keep Valeera up when I would look for materials for gems. Master was thinking of me and asked Valeera to make me get what I wanted.

How I failed master. In the forest to Fairbreeze village we came across a demon. I was reliving a nightmare. The demon attacked us. Once again I was no match. The massive reptilian beast on four legs waved his spear with his huge hands of his upper body. Valeera was fast. While I flew up to avoid his attack Valeera had jumped up like a lion and drew her knife. The demon’s spear that had smashed our wagon killed Pulturo our Hawkstrider. I did give my best to protect my friend Valeera. I did my best not to fail them but the monster was too strong. I gave it all I had. My lashes from my nails did not stop the raging beast. It was not enough as Valeera was hit in the stomach with a spear. My attacks to protect my friend where only needle pins to this demon.

 

Before I knew it I was aided by Night Elves. They emerged from the surroundings and attacked the demon. I stood over Valeera trying my best to stop the bleeding. I wasn’t prepared. If only I knew how to heal a wound like this. Valeera guided my hands to place pressure on her lower part. When I saw master run by my concentration was broken. I failed master. I cried to master I was sorry. Master told me to protect her while taking her to safety. I treated the wounds as good as I could. Valeera looked in my eyes and grabbed my hands of her wound.  
“Don’t fail me. Protect Richard protect my son.”  
“What am I to do? He told me to protect and take care of you?”  
“Richard…” Valeera died in my arms. I felt her body heat drop fast. No I failed my master, I failed Valeera. My past haunted me. I wasn’t good enough to serve a master. My shame got bigger as master took Valeera out my arms. I spoke to master hoping master would forgive me for my failure. “I couldn’t protect her.” Master’s tears fell on Valeera’s face. I am not worthy to love master. Master deserves someone that can keep master happy. I sought an instrument to end my contract. I found a dagger and kneeled down and placed it on my stomach. I will die the same way as Valeera. I looked for master my thoughts where for master as I cried.  
“I have hurt you master. I’m not worthy of being your friend I shall end it.” As I gathered strength to take away myself out of master’s life master kicked the knife out of my hands. I felt master squeezing me tight to master as master said to me.  
“Don’t you dare leave me. I lost my mother I won’t lose you to.” We cried together. I lost his mother I wasn’t worthy to be around master. I was surprised that master felt more hurt if I would have left too. My master, I will stand by master’s side and I will do whatever master wants me to do.

 

Master decided to ask patronage from Faradrona. We left that day and we were brought to stay with the lady Faradrona. Master fell asleep as I held master. I felt master’s tears on my chest. These would be the few times I actually saw master cry. Normally master was such a cheerful boy. Master found a new friend in Faradrona’s apprentice. She in appearance was about the same age. Master sneaked up from behind and scared her. Tarecgosa felt her heart raging as she was catching her breath. “You surprised me as you said you would.”  
“I did? I can’t recall that but it sounds like me.” I witnessed how she embraced master. They became close yet master always pulled me close.

 

One night something strange happened. When master was asleep I moved in again. I kept staring at master while master was sleeping in my arms. It made me happy. Master slept like a log while I gently cherished master. Suddenly after I felt a presence so I wrapped my arms around master tight and was frightened. My voice trembled with fear as I talked into the room. I was afraid this unknown being would hurt master without me being able to protect master. I tried to bluff my way out.  
“Whoever you are, I will not let you hurt master. Please go away?” For a brief moment I saw a green transparent appearing woman standing with her eyes closed motionless in the room staring straight at me. I became wrestles and squeezed master tight wrapping my wings around master as well for an extra protection. Master woke up drowsy.  
“What are you doing Hes? Problem suppressing your hugging urges?”  
“No master I sense someone staring at us. I do not want to see master hurt.” It hurt when master moved away from sliding out of my embrace still staring in my eyes.  
“Someone’s watching us? She is doing the same thing as you do? Hes, Valithria Dreamwalker. Val, Hesriana Sanguinar.” Master started to explain while master laid master’s head on the pillow.  
“Some time ago I accidently might have underestimated a climb. I had sensed someone was present at some times. I think she was supposed to remain hidden however I retried getting out a situation by continuing that dangerous climb.” Master had a small chuckle while master tried to fall asleep.  
“She got worried and revealed herself as a green dragon. While asking her endless questions Val spoke me past some pretty dangerous rocks to safety. As soon when I was safe I felt she was gone. When I was in danger again I felt her presence again.” Master rose from our bed with master’s eyes wide open.  
“Val trust me. Hes is my sweet friend. She poses no danger unless you count hugging and kissing one to death. Sweet dreams Val nighty night Hes.” Master dozed off while I crawled close again still watching into the room with suspicion. Valithria left and soon I came at ease and had only eyes for master.

 

Tarecgosa after a while visited master at night to be with master. She became very intimate as she slept in his arms as I would take master in mine. That was the first time I became jealous. Master lost a lot of sleep because of her teaching him magic and history while master was supposed to rest in my embrace. Whenever master could during the day between lessons and chores master slept. After several weeks of this she told master she had to go to Nortrend and take rest in her dragon form. Knowing of master’s rebirth she made master promise not to visit her in Northrend. It seemed Tarecgosa had tired herself as well. Now master was with me again. As master promised master wouldn’t visit her. Master decided to visit other places that master wasn’t allowed to go to. First we ended up in Undercity and eventually in Silvermooncity were master got his full memory back. I would miss the times I slept with master watching over master. When master would lie beside me or in my arms I felt useful to master. When master Paradrona took my place beside master in bed I felt I failed master again. Also I wasn’t allowed to kiss master as I used to. I didn’t fail master as they both kept pulling me close. Their friends accepted me as an equal. I was fortunate to have all of their love unlike my fellow demons. That changed for another demon, she was a very old friend. She was fortunate too. Master didn’t favor her above me. That was a relief as she was powerful and more useful.

 

As my sister in the Nether that once told me of true love my time felt short with them as something terrible would take them away from me. We went on a dangerous adventure. The situation became grim as Paradrona was abducted. Master was very sad. Master wasted no time trying to free her. It felt great that I was useful for master. In Bachaum’s stronghold I failed both my masters. When we faced Bachaum master asked me to save master Paradrona no matter the cost. I would gladly give my contract. Saving her would keep my master happy even how sad it would make me sacrificing being with master. However I didn’t realize master was talking about himself. As master was stabbed in front of me I fell to master. There was nothing I could do. It felt as my heart was ripped out. I never felt hate until that moment and wanted to shred Bachaum to pieces. My friend Azshara’s revenge was faster. I saw master Paradrona in shock. Master was still alive so I wanted to support master Paradrona to get them together. I was in tears of joy. If master was dead I wouldn’t be possible to remain in this realm, could I?  
“Master’s still alive I cannot exist without master in this world.” Soon after the inscriptions master carved in my horn years ago started to emit green light. Master took so much time and effort to carve them. It felt so great that master wanted to decorate me. The prettier I was the more master wanted to be my master I thought. Master lied to me. I didn’t mind master lied to me. Master could do anything to me as long as master wanted me to be with master.  
“They are for decoration. One time they will allow you to do the things you want to do for fun.” I wanted to stop master as gently as I could I touched master’s hand that crafted the inscriptions.  
“Master all I want is to serve master and you do the things I like.” Master’s answer master gave with a smile looking deep in my eyes.  
“We will only know when the time comes.” The memory was over in a flash. I dropped down on my knees next to master and whispered to master.  
“I’m my own master now but I already did what I wanted to do myself.” I touched master’s face and looked at master Paradrona. I tried to support master Paradrona because she barely could stand on her feet. She was now the one that fell on master yelling.  
“No, why? No not again. I will not stay behind again.” Master Paradrona whispered a spell grabbing master tight and both my masters were gone. A succubus being her own master outside of the Nether? That never happened before? Did master not love me? Is this why master did this? Even if master doesn’t love me anymore I will love master and master shall be my one and only master and friend. I know master loves me. I know it. I felt no bounds drop when master died. How I wanted to die with master but master wanted me to live. It was master’s command. I can do what I want and I don’t want to be around in this world without master. The conflict that raged within me brought me more sorrow. I was not there to support master Paradrona in her last moments. I failed once more.

 

“Master you want me to be happy? How can I be that now with master gone?” She’inaila barged into the gardens where lady Proudmoore had laid master and master Paradrona to rest.  
“Hesriana, we are our own masters now, we do now what we want to do. I know you are in conflict with yourself. I will guard this garden. Richard and Paradrona’s bodies shall be safe under my protection.”  
“You have always been strong She’inaila. I cannot go on without my masters. I don’t know what to do.”  
“That is not it Hesriana. Richard tricked you over and over so you would do what you wanted to do. That is what made Richard happy. To see you happy and he was glad that you both shared so much.” Tears ran down my face. Softly I answered. “I can’t be happy…”  
She’inaila slapped me in the face. “If you forget them you failed them. If you will not continue being happy you have failed Richard and Paradrona. Do not worry Hesriana it will take time to go on.”

 

She’inaila tried to cheer me up. At the farewell ceremony I remained at the background. I felt I wasn’t worthy yet I sneaked in to watch it. Gwendalora came out of nothing and pulled me close all the way for me to touch my masters. I didn’t notice when everyone had already left. I was embraced from behind. “You are family Hesriana, where will you go?”  
I was frightened. I knew I was worthless. Now they wanted me to leave that must be it.  
“I shall take my leave.” I felt Gwendalora was disappointed as she tightened her grip and started to cry.  
“You didn’t love my parents. Incursia warned me about a summoned demon’s intentions. If you must go, go. I had hoped you would have been different.” I got up. I was disappointed. Why would Gwendalora cast me out like this? If she wants me out I will leave. I will hate it. I started to run. I wanted to run away. I was in a nightmare and I was going to get out of it and be with my masters again. When I ran through the house I was bounded by a warlock. As I turned around I yelled.  
“I will only serve master and no one else.” I couldn’t see who did it. I felt the bounds squeeze my will. I was being forced to obey someone else. This was against my master’s wishes. I screamed out in pain.  
“I will not fail master. I shall remain my own master and live a happy life the way master wanted it.” I lay on the ground fighting with my will. I thought of my happiness that made master happy. It was enough to break free. As I tried to stand up I saw Incursia in a calm way walk pass me.  
“What are your intentions demon?” Incursia disappeared. As I staggered Gwendalora had embraced me again.

 

“Where will you go?”  
“If you want me to leave I will go Gwendalora.” Gwendalora’s grip tightened again. Incursia walked by again.  
“Speak your mind demon. Tell Gwendalora your inner lies.”  
“They are no lies. I wish to remain here with my family. Please, I loved you all.”  
“And we love you Hesriana. Even aunt Incursia. Even if she doesn’t show it.”

 

After a long time I ventured the world again. My family was glad when I returned from my adventures. I was lucky that I visited Darnassus when my friend Azshara came out of exile. The celebrations were wonderful. All were so happy. I sat next to Azshara enjoying the fireworks that evening. Azshara saw my sadness. No matter how happy I would be, there would be always an emptiness in my heart. Azshara felt the same. She insisted I would stay for a while.

 

“Stop demon, don’t move or we’ll shoot you. Inform the master in arms of an intruder.”  
“The other sentinels let her through though?” It went through my mind, what have I done wrong, Azshara told me to go ahead to her chambers?  
“Azshara told I should go to her chambers.”  
“That is queen Azshara for you demon. One more word and we will fire. Now go to the exit.” Azshara came to my rescue.  
“Hesriana I am so sorry. Sentinels stand down. Inform all sentinels that Hesriana is my close friend, harm her and you have harmed your queen.” Azshara took my hand as she took me to her sleeping chamber. Azshara went to bed.  
“You didn’t want the guestroom because you don’t sleep. You must rest however so lay yourself beside me.” I remained standing beside the bed, this brought me back to the times it was only me and master. Azshara rose up a bit and pulled me onto the bed and under the sheets.  
“Sleep tight Hesriana.” Azshara was surprised to see me shed a few tears as she looked in my eyes. Master, how I want to hold you in my arms once again.  
“Why are you sad Hesriana, is it something I have done?” I embraced Azshara pretending it was master. I closed my eyes.  
“Sleep tight master.” I guess Azshara understood my reaction as she smiled.  
“Sleep tight my friend.”

 

That morning I saw Azshara wake up beside me. She asked me if I was well rested.  
“As I told master for many years, yes. I will be going into the city and do some shopping, I have some silver left.” Azshara was being dressed by Chrystine and Demetria. She turned to me as she called out for Alathena.  
“Alathena, you will escort Hesriana, whatever she desires to buy she will get it.”  
“Yes Azshara, I will make it so.” How can I buy things if I do not have currency? Perhaps Azshara wants to be certain people trade with me for I am a demon.

 

I saw a stand with rocks. There were only a few small rocks I could buy to turn them into gems. Alathena was surprised.  
“You don’t want bigger ones Hesriana? I can remember you always got bigger ones with Richard or Paradrona?” I am troubling Alathena, let’s not worry her.  
“These small ones do nicely.” Alathena looked at me with doubts.  
“Just let me pick them out for you. I know what you normally get here. Merchant, I want to purchase these.”

 

I heard a familiar voice as someone was touching my tail.  
“Hello Alathena and Hesriana.”  
“Mauranda, how are you this morning?”  
“I am fine. I saw you from across the street. What are you doing?”  
“Aren’t we a bit acquisitive Mauaranda?”  
“Perhaps?”  
“Run along, go home.”  
“Alright, drop by later at my store will you?”  
“We will, now let Hesriana shop in peace.” It was amusing to see how my new friend was curious. I will make her some jewelry. Hopefully she will like it.  
The day after I visited her and gave her the jewelry I made. She was overjoyed with them.  
“These are as special as queen Azshara’s jewelry, thank you Hesriana. I have made something for you too.” Mauranda showed a leather garment for me. I was touched, I couldn’t accept this gift?  
“I thought I made you your garments with another color. Instead of a black bodice I used a dark green for it. To give it a more of a Kaldorei sense over it.”  
“I cannot accept this gift Mauranda.”  
“No one else can wear it. Your chest size is too proportioned so you have to take it.”  
“Yes Hesriana, you should wear it.” I saw Maurande take a bow.  
“Please Hesriana try it on.” Everyone wants me to try it on, let me change then. Azshara stopped me from changing in the streets. Mauranda took me to a changing room. When I returned Azshara smiled.  
“It is created with the love for you as you made these nice jewelry for Mauranda.”

 

It was a nice week that I spend in Daranassus. It felt it was time for me to go home. In the palace garden Chrystine had embraced me followed by Azshara who reluctantly let me go.  
“Please my sweet Hesriana go with the blessing of my mother. I hope for your save return back to the Star Children in due time.” With a wave she created a portal to Silvermoon but I had taken a hearthstone out of my travel bag. I needed to go home. As my friends waved I was taken home.

 

I stood in the field in front of my home in Eversong Woods. My most strong memories came from this place. My sorrow resurfaced again and I dropped through my knees and closed my eyes. My hands needed to support my face.  
“You have finally come home Hes, why are you crying?”  
“M-m-master?” My heart almost burst in my chest. My view was blurred my surrounding looked more yellow than usual. I grabbed master and pressed master close to me. Master’s hand comforted me. A person was standing on the porch.  
“Valeera?”  
I heard her shout from the distance. “Come in you two it is time for dinner.”

 

Valeera gave me a basket. “Be careful when you two will find fruits and berries in the forest now will you?”  
With a smile I felt I could take her worries away. “Do not worry Valeera, I will embrace master a lot, that way he can’t get into trouble.”  
Valeera smiled and shook her head. “That way you two will not be finished before dark.”  
“Then I will only kiss master while we gather. Bye Valeera.” Valeera went into the house to start her chores cleaning the house. Master had already run to the forest and was half way the field when master waved me over to hurry. My feelings for master made me light as a feather as I darted over the green grass. I kept my eyes on my sweet friend when I was grabbed by the arm. I yelled out loud for master’s help. I could not see what had taken my hand. I pulled it and myself to master who was running over. The force let go and I closed my arms around master as master embraced me in worries.  
“What happened Hes? Why are you so upset?”  
“Someone wanted to keep me away from master. I was so afraid it would succeed.” My hands caressed his back and I went through his hair which calmed me down.  
“Stop that, let’s go. We don’t want to come home empty handed right?” I placed my head on his and whispered.  
“No master, I want to see Valeera proud of master.”

 

Out of nowhere a Night Elf woman in a white gown appeared in front of us. Her silver hair waved up a bit by the warm breeze. She was pretty. Was she going to take master away from me? She had halted and gasped when I saw her look at master. I pulled master away from her when she reached out to master.  
“I think I know who this is Hes. If so we do not have to fear her?”  
“No master she will take me away from master.” The only thing I could think of was pressing master tight to me. The woman started to address us with her enchanting voice.  
“My sweet friend Hesriana. My daughter was worried sick about you as so was I. This reality you created is not real. My beloved… Richard is dead… It pains me too Hesriana.” I interrupted this woman to my own surprise.  
“No master is real master will stay with me.” I let go of master out of my embrace, took master’s hands and in tears smiled at master’s warm smile.

 

“Many years ago the Entwined Souls made a necklace for one of their most beloved friends.” I was sad as I felt a scaled chain around my neck.  
“Richard had used materials of two of his earliest friends on Azeroth, Alexstrasza and Ysera. With scattered blue diamonds in a crescent moon around one big diamond that Tarecgosa had supplied Richard used techniques he learned from Phaluura to store magic in them. With the abbreviation of her name he unknowingly used the Draenei word of love to address his friend. An image would be activated by touching the diamond and saying that word.” To my horror the woman’s hand reached through master and touched my necklace.  
“Phala.”

 

My grasp on master held nothing as master had disappeared as soon as an image of my master and master Paradrona was projected in front of me. I recognized the woman now. Azshara had moved behind me and held my shoulders as she too watched my masters in a happier time. Gwendalora and Ysera were also at my side.  
“Hesriana, you are alright again. You are save now. For some reason this place triggered a new reality for you. I was desperate when Ysera brought news of your state. I asked aunt Ysera and aunt Azshara for help.” In tears Gwendalora held my hands.  
“We can go home Hesriana, our home.”

 

At Incursia’s house my friends escorted me to the garden. She’inaila who stood guard informed us that there was a visitor. At my masters resting place I saw a Night Elf boy. When he heard us enter the garden he came from his kneeled position and stared at us. I noticed the golden lions on his purple colored tabard. I had met him before. He waved a salute, grabbed his bag and wanted to walk away until Azshara stopped him.  
“Gwyfran, please stay. You know who this is?” Azshara pointed her arm to me. The boy stepped forwards and dropped his bag as he smiled.  
“Of course I know of the lady Hesriana your majesty.” I saw him stare at me in admiration. That is why I was disappointed as he blurred out his explanation which to my shame was all true. My wings, ears and tail hanged down listening.  
“The lady Hesriana is the most naïf, less knowledgeable and clumsiest of the Entwined Souls friends. Her tail rings are gifts from our queen Azshara to warn lady Hesriana of evil attentions against her. Those people that do will be charmed and are forced to speak truthfully towards Hesriana. The rubies on the small bracelets under her armor are gifts from the Life-binder to form a protective barrier if someone attacks the la… ”

 

Ysera had stepped forwards and waved a hand to make him stop.  
“I do not see the relevancy of your reasoning young one.”  
“Forgive me oh revered aspect. The Entwined Souls taught me to speak truthfully. Have faith, my story is to comfort the lady Hesriana.” While Gwendalora stroked my arm Gwyfran had taken away Ysera’s annoyance and turned it into a curiosity.  
“The lady Hesriana is pretty unique. I can recall the first time I saw her.” Gwyfran chuckled as he continued. “I was vending cookies which Richard or the ladies Paradrona, Chrystine or Demetria would buy from time to time. I saw how he kept sharing after you already eaten most of them. While you ate them you never turned your twinkling eyes of Richard. He brushed away the crumbs from your mouth. As they fell on your huge breas… You took his hand and with it brushed the crumbs from your large boso… while smiling at him. It turned Richard’s cheeks.”

 

I could recall that moment. Master told me to enjoy the view as he went to buy some more. Gwyfran described the moment further.  
“He bought another bag paying too much knowing the debt of my family when we lived in non-elf territories. I asked him about you. Why he didn’t mind your clumsiness and other flaws. Do you know what he told?” I shook my head. Knowing master it must have been something that warms my heart.  
“Yep, her clumsiness far exceeds mine. Even with all her flaws she is my angel and I love her for as she enjoys my flaws. And that is a big list lady Paradrona said as she took the bag out of his hand. I laughed out loud. She stated that you and Richard spoiled your appetite when it was lady Alathena’s time to cook.” The boy grabbed his bag.  
“That reminds me.”

 

I saw him take out a bag of Moontaste cookies. My emotions overtook my body. I grabbed Gwyfran and started to cry as I held him in my embrace as I did master.  
“I am sorry I made you cry lady Hesriana, I had hoped it…” I saw Azshara took his hand and soon I felt Gwyfran’s hand comforting me. When I was done I let go of him as Gwendalora took my hands again. Azshara thanked the boy.  
“You have my gratitude young soldier. It is time you go home. Mauranda is waiting for you so you can prepare for your mother’s birthday.”  
“But I still have to get a souvenir from Silvermoon?” Azshara removed a gold and silver necklace from her neck.  
“It is late. This I give to you as a reward for comforting Hesriana. It was given to me by Aviana who found the deposits of the metals on Mount Hyjal. Now I will speed you on your way.”  
“Wait aunt Azshara.” It warmed my heart. It seemed my sister was going to give a gift as well for him to give away. As she pulled up her sleeve Gwendalora removed a chain bracelet. I knew that item was dear to her. She placed it in Gwyfran’s hand and smiled to the shy young boy.  
“These five colored brilliant gems are the colors of the aspects. Touch them and say the word star in your tong. I want you to give it to your friend Mauranda.” Gwyfran touched the gems and said the word kal. Five transparent dragons emerged from the gems and flew up. In the air they joined and flew into each other they formed a glowing sphere which exploded. Star systems were now visible to eventually fade away.  
“Wow, I am to give it away?”

 

Gwendalora closed Gwyfran’s hand.  
“Yes, Mauranda is your girlfriend right?”  
“Well she is my best friend and she is pretty.”  
“You must not let a girl’s affection go unanswered. You must give her something precious that is tangible. It will show her you are willing to care for her and she will wait for you. Otherwise she might give up on you.” I saw Gwyfran in doubts.  
“Why lady Gwendalora I have told her she is my best friend? Is my word not good enough?” His reaction made me and the other women giggle as Gwendalora kissed him on the cheek.  
“Never let a lady waiting, they get insecure and make mistakes by stop waiting.” Confused and with a blush he was teleported home by Azshara holding gifts for two important women in his live. The two who were very important to me lay only an arm reach away. I kneeled down and cried in tears.  
“The gift I have for you is my love, it is the precious thing I have master likes. I am home masters, I am home.” 

 

I was glad to walk through the streets of Silvermoon I was about to come home again. I was clumsy as I bumped into a group of Orcs in front of Incursia’s house and fell on my behind.  
“Watch where you are going demon or we’ll send you back to the Nether. Where is your master hiding anyway?” As I stepped backwards a bit ashamed of what I did I bumped into another Orc. He grabbed me.  
“Do not worry forgive me.” He addressed the Orcs.  
“Have you got no honor?” The Orcs looked at the warrior’s tabard.  
“Orno, we were waiting when this demon attacked us from behind.” Orno laughed.  
“You fools have no idea who this is do you?” I was surprised as I looked as the Orcs stare at me.  
Orno roared. “You came here to bring honor and you do not know who the demon with the heart of an angel is?”  
I witnessed as some eyes went wide open. “Forgive us lady Hesriana we traveled far and are grumpy.” Orno laughed again.  
“Let us eat first and then escort lady Hesriana to her house and visit the Entwined Souls.” They agreed. While walking to an inn I was glad to give the jewelry I made for weeks to Orno. It would make people’s lives a bit more sparkly along Orno’s routes.  
“I am sorry I was able to make just a few pieces.”  
“Do not apologize lady Hesriana your gifts have made many little princes and princesses along my travels.”

 

After having kept the Orc’s company they escorted me back to my home. I knocked on the door. Incursia opened up.  
“Oh it’s you, do you know how long Bailien and Gwendalora waited for you coming home?”  
“I am sorry.”  
“Yeah right, go in, and you Orc’s want to pay homage?” I heard one of the Orc’s say something that upset Incursia.  
“That warlock has the heart of a demon.”  
“Who said that?” Incursia was on fire. Orno tried to calm her down.  
“Silence, the lady Incursia can take you all out if she wants.” By saying that I saw I smile appear on Incursia’s face. I wanted to see master again and couldn’t wait anymore. I slipped pass Incursia and rushed to the garden as I yelled through the corridors.  
“Masters I have come home.”

 

I dropped at the slap where my masters laid.  
“Master when will you return? When you come back break my bounds and make stop being my own master and make me your servant once more?”  
“Richard will never do that.” I looked behind me and up and saw She’inaila.  
“You are scared, keep in mind, his love for you is stronger than any contract that can be made Hesriana.”  
“After all these years I still am afraid, I should know better.” I was ashamed of myself for doubting. Once again my tears slowly dripped at my masters feet. “I love you master, I love you.”

 

“Hurry home Hesriana, hurry.” As fast as I could I ran through the portal the mages of the Exodar created to Silvermoon. I could hear the prophet Velen laugh.  
“The young, I shall be last to arrive.” I came running through the portal and as soon I was in the open I took flight with all my strength. I was so excited. I better hurry so I will not miss them.  
“Masters wait for me. Don’t leave me?” I need to gain some strength. I better rest on that roof.  
“I am almost there wait for me masters.” There, one last push.  
“Masters. I want to kiss master. I will kiss master Paradrona too and then I will kiss master again.”

 

That night there were celebrations. I decided that I stay in the background that way master would have more attention from our other friends. I got on my knees. Master looked happy when he saw all his friends back. Master felt there is one missing. Phaluura, I wonder where she is? Master would be happy if she comes.

 

Phaluura hugged and kissed my masters to infinity when she had finally appeared. I sat alone in the corner of the room. Master came to me. “Hes, you are your own master I had hoped you would still be beside our side as the friends we’ve always been?”  
I jumped up and kissed master again. I was full of excitement or master was still recovering because he couldn’t sustain my weight. For weeks I was the happiest creature on Azeroth. Master Paradrona allowed me to sleep on the balcony. That was closer to master than usual. I wanted to warm my master. Master Paradrona sent me back with a blanket back to the balcony instead. I kept watch over them. They slept so peacefully.

 

I saw that morning master leave the room to get breakfast. I better wait for master’s return. Master was back fast as master waved me over. Master wants me to go with master. Master didn’t say a word. Master was happy with me as master brushed his hands through my hair while master was still half asleep. I loved it when master did that. I joined in my masters’ breakfast on the balcony. Master said master would arrange a proper pillow for me to lie on. Master Paradrona agreed. She reluctantly allowed me to sleep inside their room on that pillow. I felt happy again. It would only last for a few weeks. I assisted my master when they went on another campaign. It was horrible for as… I lost my masters… forever. It is too painful to tell about it.

 

I was an empty shell. Jaina was surprised to see me when I sneaked with her to Dalaran. She cried and embraced me.  
“I am sorry Hesriana I am so sorry.” I wonder what she was more surprised at. That I didn’t greet her with a smile or that I asked her to portal me up the tower. She surprisingly made me the portal. I saw a great view from that tower. It was the perfect way to end my existence here and be sent back to the darkness to be all alone. There was enough wind to make me land outside the city. I lifted up and glided away. Just a little bit more. I was gaining a magnificent speed when I retracted my wings. The fall will shatter me completely, farewell cruel world. It was a happy time while it lasted. Master would like to hear me say their names. “Farewell masters… farewell masters… farewell Richard and Paradrona my masters.”

 

Darkness surrounds me. Yet I am not in the Nether. I am hearing a voice shout, is it master? “Get me a warlock now.”  
“I don’t know any Sunreavers Jaina.”  
“Stay with her Vereesa, keep her alive.” The pain, my skull is broken, everything is broken accept the horn with inscriptions. Master must have reinforced it. Master is kind. Master knew I couldn’t stay alive on my own. My sight was blurry green. I saw Vereesa and she was armed. I used all my strength to speak with my mind to her. ‘Vereesa can you hear me?’  
“Yes Hesriana stay calm you will live.” ‘Cut of my horn.’  
“Hesriana?” ‘See me as the blood elf that took your children. Use that hate cut the horn. What are you waiting for?’  
“Get out of my head Hesriana don’t do this.” ‘I was Horde, your enemy, this is your chance. Pull that sword and cut off my horn. Have your revenge.’  
“Shut up demon, shut up.” ‘The Burning Legion slaughtered your kind, the Quel’dorei were decimated. I was the cause. You must avenge your people. Avenge your people Vereese, end it. End it.’ Vereesa stood up and pulled her sword. ‘End it, sent evil back to the Nether.’ I saw Vereesa swing back her sword, my end is near. ‘No, don’t throw away your sword?’  
“Vereesa, why?”  
“Hush Hesriana, you are going to live. Nothing you can say can make me hurt you.” I tried to manipulate her again, by telling her the truth this time.  
“But you are hurting me. You are letting me live. Master is gone. They both are and never to return. Keeping me alive is letting me being drowned in sorrow.”

 

“Vereesa, how is Hesriana, is she…?”  
“She is still alive, barely. Her will to live is gone. That fall was her attempt of suicide Jaina. Richard saved her.” Master saved me.  
“Warlock, can you heal her?”  
“Yes lady Proudmoore. It shall only be partial for the time being.” I was being healed. I felt I was able to move so I crawled to Vereesa’s sword crying. If I am fast enough I can cut of my horn myself. Jaina froze me.  
“Whatever your reason might be Hesriana? Richard and Paradrona wouldn’t want this. You will not end your contract that bounds you here. I received word someone is looking for you.”  
“Who would be interested in looking for me?” Vereesa stepped in.  
“All in due time Hesriana. We need to clean you up first. It is my niece who is looking for you. One of my rangers just told me she is in Dalaran looking for you. Do you love Gwendalora demon?”  
“Yes, she is as a sister to me.”  
“I will tell her what you did...” I tried to stop Vereesa but she continued.  
“In due time, for now it will remain a secret for her benefit. Now mourn with your family, mourn with me.” Vereesa hugged me while the warlock brought me to full health. All I could do was to answer her.  
“I will stay in this world to support my family. I will be by their side and be strong. I guess my master wanted that. “As we will be there for you Hesriana.”

 

I tried to be my old happy foolish self. It was so hard. I did want to know if it was possible to end my eternal life. It would end all my sorrow. It would however add to the sorrow of others. Yet I wanted to know. Incursia would know. She is the finest warlock that I know. She was furious when I asked for it after my master’s memorial. Instead of telling me she tasked me with an important job. I would protect masters’ legacy. I would tell their story. I would tell them of my love for them.

 

“The scroll, be careful with it. It is from master.” I was happy in my mind.  
“Hesriana, you may read this letter. Just remember your family is close to support you if things get too much for you.”  
“Thank you Azshara.” I was so happy I flew out of the room and set on the roof and opened the scroll.

 

My sweet Hes, you are one of my best friends. My childhood as a Quel’dorei boy was a great one thanks to you. We did crazy things together and we got away with it all. I know you are smiling right now. It’s best you not tell it to the others of what we did. The strength to inspire others flows through you. From the darkness of the Nether I summoned you and as you emerged I felt like the luckiest boy on the planet. I had a friend for life. Another friend of ours formulated it best. You are a demon with the heart of an angel. Eyes that call out for affection. A smile that welcomes you and a spirit that made me happy. Your funny ways of doing things made me smile as my ways made you smile. You are perfect Hes. I just hope I made you happy in your heart as well. It will be hard for you to go on without us but you will as the others will need your company as you do theirs. Keep doing the things you like, make jewelry for all, explore new places and enjoy embracing the world as you do. Unfortunately you can’t go where we went Hes. I am sorry. Just cry and let it all out. After that, be happy. When the sun sets pretend we are there and you can talk to us. Farewell Hes. Love from me and Para. Signed Richard.

 

“Master loves me.” I swept away the tears from my face and smiled.  
“Do you feel that master? The sun rays, even the last ones warm up the skin. Do you also like the colorations master? That sun burns to the end, as does my love for you. Master…” In my thoughts I was with them.  
“Do not worry Hesriana for I keep hope they will return, they must return. Their message to others was written with kind words as well. Yours was no different. If they had more time they would have written more.” Azshara pulled me close to her.  
“As I told the others, if there is anything, come to me.”

 

I stumbled through the snow until I came to an edge. I jumped and spread my wings as I slowly descended into a jungle. The flora was alive. I saw a green dragon asleep. She was half transparent, eyes closed yet as if they were watching me. As I approached she became solid. That would mean she is waking up I guess for her eyes were still closed. This water, it’s nurturing.  
“Ysera? Are you awake?” The dragon with her eyes still closed answered me.  
“I am sorry you came all the way for nothing Hesriana. I was the only aspect that didn’t took a vow and continues to look for Richard in the future. The dream continues.”  
“Thank you for your kindness Ysera. Is there… anything I can do for you?”  
“As always, your strength is our strength. How are the others?”  
“Most of them picked up their lives, they still remain scared. Phaluura is the most affected. I haven’t seen her since the last time I came here. I want to look for her. I am a demon, not worthy. Ysera? May it be too much if I ask… for your blessing? The way you did master?” Ysera transformed and embraced me and even opened her eyes for a brief moment.  
“My sweet little demon, where ever you go, whatever you will do, you will always get my blessing.”

 

I said my goodbye to Faradrona.  
“Do you have currency?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you have a map?”  
“Yes.”  
“Promise you will stay out of danger?”  
“Yes.”  
“Stay on the roads.”  
“Yes.”  
“If you get into trouble you will go home?”  
“Yes.”  
“Promise to me you will not be reckless?”  
“Yes.”  
“Swear to me you be home soon again?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re not going?”  
“Yes, err…?”  
“Come here Hesriana. You are easy to trick. Send my regards to Ishanah when you see her. When you have found Phaluura return home to us? There is one last gift. This is a hearthstone. When you want to come home or if you are in danger I want you to use it.”  
“Yes Faradrona thank you.” I gave her one last hug before I started to cry. I walked through the Black Portal.

 

Before I knew it I was surrounded by Orcs and Dwarfs. I smiled and waved a hello. They answered by slapping me against the ground. I think I broke a tooth. I saw a Tauren came through the portal. He looked furious. He stumped on the ground that shacked off my welcoming committee.  
“By the great spirit. Are you alright Hesriana? Your tooth is broken. Let me heal that for you. As for you, come near her and you declare war to the whole of Thunder Bluff.”  
“We apologize ambassador Bainta.”  
“Not to me but to the Entwined Souls’ aid.”  
“We are sorry for our rudeness lady Hesriana we didn’t knew it was you. For us all demons are bad news.”  
I felt guilty, I was a demon and I knew the people suffered due them. “There is no need for apologies.”  
“Yes there is. Your masters’ honor has been tainted by us.”  
“Be careful when She’inaila would ever come through this portal. She is a bit more aggressive than me.” As I laughed the tooth which was almost healed dropped to the ground. The friendly Tauren was patient with me as he started all over.

 

“You are healed lady Hesriana. I will be your escort to Thrallmar.” I wanted to walk around here. The Tauren smiled. He had heard stories from Thundercloud of how I love stories.  
“I can tell you stories of long ago. Of how some Tauren once roamed the lands as nomads and met with the Earthmother.” I was all ears and grabbed his hand.  
“I’ll go with you.”

 

From Thrallmar I traveled to Shattrath on my own. Along the way I found some nice ruins. Also I met Draenei that were going to rebuild them. I took my time to document them all. The Draenei gladly helped me even if it took them of their jobs. They gave a few relics when I left.

 

That is a blinding light. I saw the sun rise in the forest near Shattrath. I was immobilized. It seems master saved me again. I noticed I was decorated with a sign. I barely could move. Then I heard screams and the noise of large animals approach. Once more I was blinded by a light. It was Ishanah that was levitating before me.  
“By the Sha’tar that came and blessed us with the light in the dark times. I will bless you Hesriana to receive the light.” I felt the city guards pull out the spikes that were trusted through my body to a tree. Ishanah healed me completely.  
“I failed the Entwined Souls again. I am sorry harm was done to you Hesriana.”  
“But there is no need to apologize priestess of the light. I am just a demon that was ambushed. I see some of my belongings in the bushes there.”  
“Hesriana you have a pure heart. I will get to the bottom of this.” Ishanah waved at one of the city guards to come over.  
“Umbahir you have my full authority to get to the bottom of this, leave no stone unturned.”

 

I found Faradrona’s hearthstone. I have to find my jewelry set, my relics, my notes. My proof of my findings, how will I tell of my findings when I get back home? I would have nothing to show master.  
“Hesriana, Hesriana?”  
“Ishanah don’t trouble yourself.”  
“What you have lost made you sad. I will search with you.” We found most things back, accept my most valuable item I carried with me.  
“What are we still looking for Hesriana?”  
“A crystal I got from Phaluura. It contains the reflections of my masters.”

 

The next morning lady Vathearina had an audience with Ishanah when I arrived in Ishanah’s room.  
“An assault on the queen’s friends is an assault on the queen herself. It is inexcusable what happened. If it hadn’t been for Richard’s spell Hesriana would have been lost to us. Queen Azshara would have never forgiven herself. Why aren’t you personally in charge Ishanah?”  
“I master the way of the lights, not the investigation in crimes. I set my best agent to get to the bottom of this.”  
“Who is this person?”  
“It is Umbahir he is on a full investigation from the start.”  
“Can he be trusted Ishanah?”  
“I vouch for him.”  
“Then I am at his disposal. Forgive me for my intrusion. My concerns are… Hesriana are you alright?”

 

She checked me out all over. It was ticklish. It made me giggle. Vathearina surprised me with something terrible. She took a knife and she inflicted a cut on her arm.  
“As a Shen’dralar Highborne I swear that this wound shall be kept open until the ones guilty shall be found and punished.”  
“Lady Vathearina let me help you.” I took a piece of cloth out from my chest piece and tried to stop the bleeding. Lady Vathearina looked into my eyes. I felt warmth from her when she touched my face.  
“You have the spirit of the Entwined Souls in you. You have survived so many ordeals. You should be more careful. The lady Paradrona told me once of you flying off on your own. I have no idea how they enchanted your few garments that you wear without you knowing about it. Your new garments do not possess any enchantments Hesriana besides the spells of Azshara and the Aspects in your jewels. I will not allow it. They will be blessed with the Mother Moon’s protection.”  
“I cannot accept that.”  
“I will not take no for an answer.” I felt she needed a hug so I hugged her. She blushed.  
“Hesriana what are you doing? I am a lady of the Kaldorei.”  
“I am sorry lady Vathearina.” I got on my knees and thought it over. I had done bad. Lady Vathearina got on her knees.  
“Let us focus on catching the people that hurt you which I am going to crush with my own hands.” Lady Vathearina calmly stood up.  
“Are you ready to assist lord Umbahir?” Ishanah blessed us when we went out of her room followed by a few of her elites.

 

“Lord? The high priestess has promoted me? I am sorry lady Vathearina. I am not a lord.”  
“It is against my upbringing but I am yours to command, lord Umbahir.” I smiled seeing them all work together. It made me sad it was all because of me. We found tracks. The trail let to bird like creatures. Lady Vathearina had to calm down the guards as they wanted to round up the creatures. The trail according to Umbahir was a decoy. He found a new lead. The actual culprit was someone else. The bird people showed us a spot where they witnessed some creature make a portal in the night. Lady Vathearina was able to reopen the portal. We ended up in a cave somewhere on Dreanor. We were discovered by some sort of cultists. As the guards fought them we pushed them further into the cave were we faced a pitlord. His dark voice scared me.

 

“You, how did you remain in this world? Curse the Entwined Souls. If you will not be an example than I crush you.” As we fought the demon he cursed us.  
“Sargeras may be a force of the light again some powerful demon like myself will destroy Dreanor and Azeroth. You mortals killed the material will of the Old Gods their spirits still remain. Hesriana I have a new meaning for you. Yes, I see it now. I will control you as you will kill Azshara and others in their sleep for as you have their full trust. It is good you didn’t return to the Nether. Now come here.” Some of the guards died trying to protect me.

 

The pitlord tried to bound me. No one but master can bound me. I couldn’t listen to the pitlord’s idea. It made Vathearina furious that the pitlord made plans while trying to kill us. He threatened my friends and family. I was weak but this time I would not fail them. I flew at him in rage and scratched his skull open. He swatted me down. Lady Vathearina used this time to burn him. Still the monster came at us as he roared. I saw a chance to fly up he missed me by a hair. He expected me to fly at his head again. However I flew up to the roof of the cave and was able to break some cones. They dropped down and hit the pitlord in his back. Umbahir saw his chance and used a spell of light to blast through his heart. His dying breath still struck fear.  
“We will never stop. We will…” That monster dropped to the ground. It was finally over.

 

“Are you alright lady Vathearina?”  
“Yes Hesriana.” She smiled as she had something in her hand.  
“Here’s something that will make you happy.” Stone crystal, lady Vathearina retrieved the crystal.  
“One of the cultists dropped it. Queen Azshara shall be pleased that you are happy. Let us tend to the wounded.” It was to my horror some guards had died. I felt responsible for their deaths. I was allowed to say a prayer for them.

 

Lady Vathearina took me to Darnassus. I protested because I still wanted to search for Phaluura. She found it too risky for me stay on Dreanor. Also she felt guilty that I was taken on the search of my attackers. She bagged Azshara’s forgiveness for that. It was my fault so I dropped beside lady Vathearina.  
“Please Azshara. Lady Vathearina had nothing but good in her heart. If someone is to blame it is me. It was with me being there that started it. Please forgive me don’t punish lady Vathearina?” How could I have brought so much misery? I was just trying to be helpful. Azshara was silent. I tried to comfort lady Vathearina. She was breaking down. Azshara waved her hand and healed the wound under the bracelet on her arm of lady Vathearina.  
“You both have walked the path of the Mother Moon. The news you brought of demons operating with the Old Gods is unsettling. I will inform Azeroth’s and Dreanor’s leaders. There will always be evil and we must remain sharp. The people must be warned. Ishanah was continuing her investigation?”  
“Yes Azshara one of her agents is on the case.”  
“Good, for now Hesriana, you remain here to be safe.”

 

Word of Phaluura being back in Shattrath came to us. Faradrona, Incursia and Ajuoga thanks to her scouting rounded up the locations of the demons. The few demons that had returned had failed of getting a foothold. Years of harmony followed. Still sad I saw Phaluura less and less. Perhaps I should have forced myself more to travel with her. Azshara was beside herself after many years when there was no trace of Phaluura anywhere to be found. I traveled Azeroth to find penance.

 

“Phaluura came by here to visit Incursia? Thank you Arunis.” I finally will see my old friend Phaluura again. Through the Murder Row I went to the place where the warlocks get training. As I walked down the stairs I saw a few students whisper to each other while staring at me. I looked around but I couldn’t find Phaluura. A student stood in front of me.  
“Who’s your master?”  
“My master is master.”  
“And where’s this master of yours?”  
“My dear loving friend is dead.”  
“Silly succubus no demon from your class can be without a master, even the most powerful demons can’t exist as far as I know?” More students gathered around us.  
“Mistress She’inaila can.”  
“I don’t believe that story.”  
“You better be careful not to offend her, she has send some students to cool off in the Nether.”  
“That is just hearsay.” I found this talk unsettling.  
“If you will excuse me I am looking for a friend.” As I walked away my way got blocked by a felguard.  
“Demons have friends?” One of the students tried to defend that statement.  
“I like to believe that some have good feelings, how little that may be.”  
“Nonsense let me show you. Summon a succubus and you will feel nothing when my felguard slices her in half.” I was appalled of what I heard and wanted to stop it. I was held back by other demons. A succubus was summoned. I heard a sensual voice.  
“What is your wish master?”  
“Gwendara you will stand still while this felguard will cut you in half.” I saw how she was intoxicated by her master I had to save her.   
“Nimanda run you will get hurt.”  
“If my master desires it… I must.” In my horror I watched as the felguard’s blade swept down while Nimanda spread her arms. I screamed as loud as I could.  
“No.” I broke loose and fell to the ground and grabbed her upper body.  
“Nimanda…” The master of Nimanda panicked as he was healing her.  
“What have I done, what have I done, we’re better than this.” Nimanda addressed me.  
“Hesriana sister is that you?”  
“Yes, I am here for you, don’t leave.” She caught her breath a few more times.  
“It is true… you are the one… your master loved you… you have brought hope to us…”  
“No sister why?” I looked at the students. Suddenly I felt all the demons being bound including myself. I fought free again. The students looked frightened as fire ablaze from under their feet. They started to have problems breathing as blood came from their eyes.  
“No only the grandmasters of the Sin’dorei were able to do this.” I heard a calm and angry but familiar voice.  
“You insolent little brat. You dare hurt my brother’s insignificant demon?”  
“Mistress Incursia we’re sorry please remove this curse on us?”  
“First things first.” The students were all on the floor in agony yet Incursia first looked at me then she looked at Nimanda.  
“I saw her push her hand forwards.” A beam went through the student and continued to Nimanda. Circles appeared around her and she was re-summoned again.  
“Tell me little boy what was her name?” Incursia removed her curses.  
“I had named it Gwendara.”  
“I don’t like that name. Demon what is it?”  
“Whatever my master wants it to be.”  
“Please demon tell mistress Incursia your real name before she gets angry with us again.” Nimanda looked at me and then to her master.  
“It is… Nimanda master.”  
“Now this class will apologize to Hesriana and Nimanda.” Incursia gave me a slight push as she walked by.  
“Or I will tell She’inaila. The rumors are true. Students that misbehaved and slightly offended her had the pleasant experience of seeing the Nether… in person.” I saw the students got on their knees and begged for mercy.

 

“How can this be? You serve being your own master? Tell me did you love your master? How can you be happy?” Nimanda had many questions which I tried to answer. Once again I was in conflict as my sorrow revealed itself when I was being surprised.  
“I will be glad when I return to the Nether Hesriana. Lynxia was right all along. You are the one the stories told about. We started a revolution in the Nether. The demons of Xuntrian try to enslave all demons to continue what the Old Gods had started. Your legend has brought the demons that wish to remain just beings that can be summoned from the Nether and be normal servants. To fight to be free of the Uothtrha demons domination is possible thanks to you.” Nimanda embraced me.  
“But now my only desire is serving my new master. I hope to be fortunate like you.” I witnessed as she left with She’inaila’s student. Phaluura was staring at me with her eyes wide open.  
“I never pictured you as a rebel leader Hesriana.”  
“I am not. I haven’t been in the Nether for so long. We succubi have no ambition.”  
“Whatever it might be it is unsettling. We will bring Azshara this story. She will be amused about your status. And it might be connected to the problems with demons that appeared on Dreanor last time.” I was finally traveling with Phaluura. I was happy as she was one of master’s best friends.

 

We were waiting outside of the temple of the moon. As we were sitting on a bench the ambassador of the centaurs had arrived as well for an audience with Azshara. Alathena looked troubled escorting her. Lady Vathearina came to greet her. She walked over gracefully but when she stood in front of ambassador Yeshirah of the centaurs I saw her face twitch. Once again she struggled being restrained however she proofed she had diplomatic skills.  
“Welcome ambassador Yeshirah you have arrived early.” She looked at us for a split second and continued.  
“Two friends of the queen, the Joy of the Entwined Souls and the Happiness of the Entwined Souls will join you to a visit to the bathhouse. It is a gift of the queen as her way of hospitality. Lady Phaluura, lady Hesriana I see you are ready to take our guest to relax before her audience with the queen. Take your time for as queen Azshara’s obligations in the temple might take a while.” We took ambassador Yeshirah to the local bathhouse. As I looked behind me Alathena and Vathearina held each other. The motions they made in front of each other triggered their noisiness as I saw them both bended over in the bushes near the temple. Moments later in a flash I saw Alathena rush to the bathhouse. It seems she had cleared out the entire staff. When we were in the pool some of them came by and started to wash us all over. Alathena also had joined us. I noticed they all had something in their noses. It made me happy to see how Alathena had closed her eyes. Put up a big smile and relaxed her entire body. The maidens scrubbed the ambassador very thoroughly. Than it came to me what might have been the cause. The elves valued personal hygiene very much. That is why they had a keen sense of smell towards bad smells. Lady Vathearina didn’t leave any expenses unturned. With a full body message for all of us and the most fragrant perfumes imaginable to pick from. The Night Elves prosperity knew no bounds. I witnessed master going through great ordeals to get master Paradrona such gifts. He would give me and other close friends the same gifts as her. He told me while he was going through such length why not get gifts for all?

 

Azshara was amused when at the end of the day we sat with her enjoying the sunset.  
“Vathearina didn’t want to expose me to an attack on the senses of the royal nose.” We laughed.  
“I hope she will be prepared when we will visit the centaurs. They do not have bathhouses like we do. A mud bath maybe. Now you two didn’t just drop by for a normal visit, did you?”  
“Unfortunately not. Hesriana saw a sister of her and she told us of things that are happening in the demon world.” Azshara was surprised.  
“Hesriana you have family besides us?”  
“Most succubi we consider our sisters. Nimanda was a sister I knew from the Nether. Whatever is brewing there she is now too occupied with her new master. I felt sad as she had her master by her side. How I miss it.”  
Azshara decided to investigate this new situation in the Nether. She would only take a few people. Tyrande offered that she would go instead of her queen. Azshara however followed a friend’s philosophy and waved away Tyrande’s attempt. She would take me, She’inaila, Incursia, Phaluura, Malfurion and Alathena. Before we left through She’inaila’s portal Tyrande tried it one more time.  
“I beg of you Azshara, when you die out there you are gone forever. Please stay here.” Azshara comforted her.  
“I am the most powerful mage what the Kaldorei can ever offer. It is my duty. Pray to my mother my friend.” I was excited when I entered through the portal.

 

A land in chaos. Azshara used her powers straight away.  
“This fractured world contains energy. It is different than arcane on Azeroth and Dreanor. But controllable magic it has traces of light and darkness. It is raw energy. You two ladies how does it feel to be ‘home’?”  
“There is a reason my queen we like to be summoned.” She’inaila was straight to the point as she walked ahead. Incursia smiled.  
“Perhaps we will see some of your students.”  
“Is everything alright Hesriana?” Malfurion stood beside me and saw my distress.  
“I shall be fine. The whole aura isn’t what it felt like it used to be. Something changed something has got a hold on the lands.” Suddenly Azshara powered. Everyone was surprised but then I felt why. She had sensed we were surrounded.  
“Sisters it has been too long. These people are my family. Show yourselves. We are to help the land.” I felt overjoyed as my sisters swarmed around me and just as Nimanda asked questions. Lynxia pulled me close and embraced me.  
“I knew you were the one Hesriana. You are the first ever of us to have given your true love to a master without bounds. And we are sorry they… are gone my sister. Richard and Paradrona will be whispered with your name. I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” I loved it when she stroked me to comfort me. I gathered courage to speak.  
“Lynxia, to me you are my older sister, we have come here to see the situation and if we can help.”  
“And we can need all the help we can get. I welcome you all. We will try to make you feel at home.” Incursia laughed sarcastically while she summoned a voidlord.

 

Lynxia and my sisters explained the situation to Azshara. After the gift of the Entwined Souls many demons were cast back to the Nether. Being used by Sargeras for so long the Uothtrha demons who controle the Xuntrian region were still set on conquest. As every demon has some sort of sense to see chaos they want to continue it as a genocide campaign to where ever they can.  
“The only chaos I have is my loss.” Angrinda set herself beside me.  
“As the entire will of being able to be summoned is influenced by every demon in the Nether has changed so was your being. Understand it Hesriana we were taken out of the Nether by anyone that was summoning. You wanted to be summoned so hard by someone that would take you the way you are that it took an eternity. It was worth it because you are the legend. It gave us the reason to fight back. If it wasn’t for you we hadn’t rebelled against the Xuntrian army. With them in control no one is save. Trinvar of the felguard demons agree. With him our changes are better. What we want is to return to the Nether after a bound and wait for a new chance and not be drawn in demon oppression.” She looked at me and touched my chest. “We want hope, something you have Hesriana.”

 

It was amazing to see how Azshara was signing. Her chanting gave this land tranquility. My sisters were amazed. Incursia entered the scene.  
“The enemy is approaching, a dozen of pitlords, we need to get away.” Azshara remained were she was.  
“No everyone, I have met this evil before and they are no match for me.” I was frightened as was everyone else. But if Azshara is confident I will stay at her side. His voice trembled through my body with fear.  
“The Night Elf queen, you were strong on Azeroth, now you have entered my domain.”  
“What is this lack of order demon are you responsible Manaroth? This time you will not have the shroud of Sargeras to conceal your intentions demon. No charm that restrains my will thus my powers. You and your brothers will cause no more suffering anymore.” Malfurion pulled me away from Azshara.  
“Malfurion I must be by her side?”  
“No Hesriana it is best to let her handle it on her own.”

 

Whirls of energy serviced from the surroundings and lifted the pitlords into the air.  
“As you will return you will create terror again but that will be a long time from now.” I saw Azshara close her eyes as everyone witnessed how the pitlords were ripped apart. My sisters cheered as I could hear Incursia make her remarks.  
“I hope you have a cleaning spell for this demon blood Azshara?” My eyes caught something flying over here. I wanted to warn everyone yet Azshara reacted faster.  
“It is alright Hesriana. Malfurion prepare to meet someone from your past.”  
“Your majesty?”  
“Behold your brother Malfurion.”

 

I witnessed how he restrained his anger. Azshara came close and took me by her side as we watched Illidian descend from the sky.  
“How did you survive the watcher’s beheading brother?”  
“It is not a mutual feeling to see you brother. It would please me nothing more than to see you suffer.”  
“Why are you here Illidian?”  
“I thought I saw an impressive aura. You seclude more to the outside world but not for me queen Azshara. Have you come here to deceive this world to make everything perfect in your eyes?” Alathena had drawn her bow and ready to shoot an arrow at Illidian.  
“How dare you threaten our queen?”  
“Calm down Alathena thank you for your concern.” Malfurion stepped between Alathena and Illidian.  
“You died in Outland after you deceived the Broken and started to use the Orcs to increase your army. Wasn’t it enough you used Kael’thalas’s weakness for power and used lady Vashj’s loyalty to rule Outland? Queen Azshara has proven she is the rightful ruler of the Night Elves.”  
“Malfurion you don’t have to say more. You, Tyrande and Illidian, all three were young. The crimes you committed came out of love for each other. Although it brought sorrow it must be discussed at another time.”  
“You are right my queen but I want to know one thing brother. How can you be here?”  
“It is… irony actually. Committed crimes to win the love for Tyrande and being rejected by her for you brought me deeper in touch with magic and its power. I was a demonhunter. What I hunted I became. That is why I am here. My soul merged with demon energy. When I came here I observed this realm. It is my home now and I will not intervene in its affairs and leave it as it is. In this chaos I am at ease. Now that it is chancing I give you what I have observed to turn it back.” Azshara held me close.  
“Tell us what you know so we can end this conflict that is about to escalate. When things are over Illidian I can make you a Night Elf again and erase your past so you can find a new love instead of Tyrande.”  
“I decline queen of the Star Children. I desire Tyrande again no matter if you erase my past. I am sorry I am such a disappointment brother. That is one thing that I do not want to change either.” I saw Malfurion restraining his anger again.  
“When you had stolen veils from the Well of Eternity before it imploded you resorted to magic and wanted to restore the Night Elves immortality and its connection to magic to impress Tyrande. I cannot say that I would have acted different in your place, she is remarkable. You have my forgiveness if you give us useful information brother.”  
“Then let it be it.”

 

They exchanged information that proved valuable. Illidian informed us that the Uothtrha demons were going to meet soon to discuss how to get rid of the rebellion. He warned us they also wanted to get their hands on a specific spell. My spell, master’s gift to me. I thought about it as Malfurion was questioning Illidian the reasons behind his actions. The demons were after my secret of being my own master.  
“Why are they not after She’inaila as well?”  
“She’inaila was the one that had approached Richard. It was Richard that chose you without ever having seen you. It was your influence that made it possible for us to rebel. We will protect you sister.”  
“As will we Lynxia. I will hunt every last demon in the Nether.” But I was taken away through a portal. I witnessed how furious Azshara was as she and She’inaila tried to keep open the portal which the Uothtrha demons had used to kidnap me.

 

“Nathrezim you will not get away with this.”  
“Silence little succubus, my name is Mal’Ganis. I have given my name so you know who condemns you to the Nether and serve us Nathrezim of the Uothtrha demons.” They beaten me hard, too hard to regenerate to fight back. The shackles hurt.  
“Master, please free me.”  
“Your master is not here to save you. Prepare to be a slave. The secret of your former master shall grand us the power to take control of the entire Nether. The biggest gain shall be to be our own master outside it.” His laugh inflicted pain in my heart. My masters work undone, no. In the distance I saw two glowing eyes.  
“And with you gone the rebellion of the succubi shall be crushed. Varimathras, prepare to end her existence as a masterless being.” I closed my eyes as I heard a dagger being lifted. A surge went through my body. The cold blade was slowly brushed over my body towards my head.  
“We will cut of your horn and learn its secrets. We are the only demons that can exist outside the Nether. Only by sucking the live out of something we can. You are a meaningless little succubus that shall not exceed us. We will unravel the Entwined Souls enchantment and use it to bring chaos to Azeroth where the Old Gods and Sargeras had failed.”  
“No… you will not…” I tried to get free. My wounds didn’t generate as it normally did. In my weakened state I desperately looked for help. I closed my eyes again and cried out for help. As I opened my eyes again I whispered.  
“Help me.” The Nathrezim laughed. I smiled as I saw the demons turned around in freight.  
“And the daughter of Elune shall answer.” Azshara waved her hands to free me. Some of the demons tried to fly away in fear. It were my sisters that dived on top of them and brought them down. The strongest of demons that stayed addressed Azshara.  
“You cannot defeat us. You are away from Azeroth and their moons.”  
“If I am defeated here I cease to exist but my powers are still great. You consider yourselves demon lords of the Nether. Behold my power.” Azshara levitated as her golden eye’s started to glow. Energy whirled around her. The air around her became static. Fire came from her hands. As she stretched them out the ground as far as the eye could see cracked open and lava emerged. Through the instability the Nether gave it seemed Azshara’s powers were limitless.  
“The Old Gods unattached themselves from this place and attached themselves to Azeroth. They are gone. I will not allow you to take their place. And above else you will not, harm, my, people.” A blinding light radiated from Azshara. Every enemy of Lynxia was burning. Lynxia’s army now was able to defeat the army of Xuntrian. A felguard walked passed Azshara to the demons that burned and took a stand beside She’inaila.  
“Your oppression has come to an end. You can never destroy us Trinvar and She’inaila.” The felguard raised his pole arm.  
“You never were able to defeat me. With the stroke of my blade I make it final.” He and She’inaiala cut the Uothtrha demons down. Azshara healed me and embraced me.  
“You are save Hesriana, your gift is safe.” Lynxia in her armor covered in demon blood landed next to us.  
“We have won the battle thanks to you, queen Azshara. And you Hesriana, my little sister, your love freed us. Thanks to you two we can roam the Nether without fear of being summoned against our will by other demons. Why are you sad Hesriana?”  
“My masters weren’t here to share our victory. I almost lost them their gift to me.”  
“Hush Hesriana, you are wrong.” Azshara kept comforting me. I felt that Azshara was depleted yet she kept comforting me.  
“The spell that was inscribed in your horn is unique. No one else can use it but you. The force that keeps you here is the love you contain. The spell is unique and only useful to those with inner love, a part of your soul. The Entwined Souls are part of this victory because of you.”

 

In the distance I saw the well of Eternity. A little Night Elf girl came out of the forest and stood next to me.  
“Why are you sad lady Hesriana?”  
“Hello little girl, it is something I should not trouble you with.”  
“You have a very kind aura about you demon. I wish to ease your pain. I will take you to bath in the well.” She took my hand and guided me to the well. I had seen master do this with Chromie. She was too big for my shoulders but I carried her in my arms. It pleased her as she smiled and stared in my eyes. I let her down at the edge of the well. She spread her arms.  
“Behold the Well of Eternity. It was a gift from the Mother Moon to the elves. When Azshara was deceived and abandoned the well imploded and the connection to the magical core of Azeroth was severed. When our queen was taken out of her nightmare thanks to the brave Entwined Souls she restored the connection in this location. Once more its magic grants immortality to the Night Elves. However the Mother Moon’s gift is for all. Lady Hesriana you have been judged.” I saw sentinels and priestesses walking to me. Shall I be mutilated again? I am a demon, have I been deceived myself? I deserve it most likely. The little girl smiled at me as she took my hands.  
“Do not be alarmed, there is no danger.” I was being undressed and taken in the well. The priestesses started to wash me as the sentinels started to sing a harmonious melody of ancient times. It carried through the woods as all sorts of animals emerged and witnessed the ritual. Lying on my back in the purifying waters of the well I stared at the sky. A tranquil color blue of the sky was broken by a few pure white clouds. Strange I was getting drowsy, demons never get drowsy?

 

I found myself in the arms of a beautiful woman. Was it Azshara? She is as breathtaking. Her voice was soothing as a summer breeze.  
“I have watched Azeroth from the dawn of times. When the first people became aware of their world the gods and goddesses watched over them here on Azeroth. We left them to live on their own as their knowledge had grown. Guidance was given to them in their dreams as we kept watch over them. Great evil reached Azeroth. Fortunately soon after it was followed by good and we remained watching as Azeroth was reshaped. New races joined the harmony.” I knew this entity, my hands tried to reach her face. Elune… Azshara’s…  
“Yes Hesriana I am the mother of Azshara. You are unique Hesriana as for you carry within harmony. Richard connected with your essence because of this. He may be gone with Paradrona out of my reach however I search the plains of time with hope in my heart. You have always tried to fulfill your role and you always have done so admirably. Richard and Pardrona would be pleased.” Master… would be?  
“Yes Hesriana, keep following your own path and you will find them.” Thank you… Elune. I wanted to cry out of happiness. I received a kiss from the goddess and woke up.

 

“Lady Hesriana, you have been touched by the Mother Moon and found harmony once more.” I was dried off by the priestesses and clothed. I saw the little girl walk over the water and smiled at me.  
“Where will you go Hesriana?”  
“I don’t know but wherever I be, whatever will happen I will be in harmony and keep hope. Thank you little girl for your kindness.” I got on my knees and hugged her.  
“You are most welcome. Visit me when you are close again.” As I waved a goodbye I felt warm inside. I looked at the sky and saw the moon. “I will go in that direction and see what life will bring me.”

 

When I eventually got home Faradrona took me by the hands.  
“You have come back sister. There is something different about you. You are your old self again.” I told her about my adventure at the Well of Eternity. Faradrona laughed.  
“You named the High Priestess of the Well of Eternity a little girl, more than once? Oh Hesriana, next time be sure to address her with lady Vashj or Mistress. Come, you have to sit down and relax. I will take you to the beauty parlor.”  
“You better send me to the hoof smith Faradrona.”  
“Don’t be silly Hesriana, many Draenei come to Silvermoon nowadays. The ladies are used to hoofs now.”  
“Any word from Phaluura?”  
“No, do not worry. I have hope she will return in good health, she has done so in the past.”

 

Faradrona left no expenses to look radiant. I declined the make-up. Faradrona laughed when the ladies complained about my nails, as if I used them to dig up relics. As a matter of fact I did. Faradrona laughed all the way back to our house. When she told Bailien he laughed to and I felt small. He comforted me, even if he laughed through it.  
“You have more style than any lady I met Hesriana. Truly you are radiant, feel relieved, I bet you have stories to tell.

 

I tried hard to fly over the Dry Hills. Harpies looked suspiciously at me as some flew up towards me. When I turned out to be no threat they paid no heed to me anymore and flew back. Later that day in the night I landed in the hills near Honor’s Stand. There I decided to enter the Emerald Dream. When I was in that somewhat green looking world I looked around. My heart warmed and I smiled as I saw a young boy ran to me. I dropped on the ground and waited for master to be taken in my embrace. Master Paradrona embraced us both from behind. At a far distance I thought a dragon was watching the scene.

 

In the morning I woke up by the noise some birds made down the hill side. In the fog a statue emerged.  
“Masters.” I flew to the statue and checked it out. I flew back to my worn bag and pulled out paper and a pencil and started to sketch. I was off guard and my pencil made a big line across my sketch when a woman had screamed. I turned quickly and saw a woman run away on the path down. My eyes went back to my paper and tried to undo the mistake. Several hours later I was startled again by a shout.  
“The light will judge you as I pass on your verdict demon.” The knight was stunned.  
“Impossible, the light had no effect on her.” Another human soldier ran past him.  
“My steel will sever her head and roll at the statue’s socket.” I was frightened, these men would kill me. In haste I flew off dropping my sketchbook and pencils. My tail lashed on my traveling bag as I made my way to safety.

 

I didn’t stop for hours and flew to Thunder Bluff. The spell master taught me served me so well. Instead of landing in front of the tribe’s chieftain’s house I crashed into the Tauren Aska Windrunner’s bakery. I knocked over baked dishes, bread, pots and pans to finally come to a complete stop in sacks of flower. A fully flowered covered Tauren opened his eyes as he looked at Aska that had arrived and stood in the opening of the hut. She remained calm while she mooed in disbelieve.  
“I shall return Naal. I have to place a new order for flower at the windmills. You two clean up.”  
She walked away while Naal still holding his role pin in the air stared at me as I was crawling over the sacks where after I dropped on the ground. One pain after another in my body surfaced. I caused so much trouble, I was so sorry. Naal helped me up and dusted me off.  
“The winds gave you a twist in your flight path. They have a sense of humor.” I felt the bump on my head with two hands and pressed out an autch. Naal used his healing powers.  
“Let us clean up and continue.” A few other Tauren had shown up of what the commotion was about. When they saw the mess they helped out. When they were done Naal looked at me holding a broom. Was he upset? There still was enough to sweep. I knew I wasn’t fast.  
“If you will clean up yourself I will start baking. We need you to be representative when we want to deliver the orders.” A female Tauren bend over to me.  
“Do not be frightened, I am Sura Wildmane. Follow me to my place where you can get refreshed.”

 

Along the way I saw a hooded Night Elf woman stare at me from the distance. As I waved I almost bumped over a bench. Still I fell to the ground. The lady was gone when I looked in her direction again. When I came back after a meal and a bath I watched at Naal placing bread in the ovens. When he was done he winked me over.  
“Here is a map and the names of the people that we supply. Will you bring it? Otherwise I have to find someone else.” Slowly my hoofs slipped apart and I dropped through my knees pressing my pointing fingers together.  
“I am so sorry. I just hope I will not disappoint you again.” The Tauren smiled.  
“Your heart is kind little demon what is your name?”  
“I am Hesriana please to meet you mister Tauren.” I smiled seeing the Tauren embarrassed as he laughed. “Just call me Naal little one.”

 

That afternoon I flew the orders away. In front of the chieftains house I halted. It was as something that I would find interesting was inside. A big Tauren warrior stepped forwards and grabbed me. With his big hands he picked me up around my waist. I asked to be released while I tried to struggle free. The warrior did not listen. Instead he brought me inside to the object I had sensed.

 

“You can let her down Klorus.” The warrior placed me down as he walked away. I dropped down as I looked up at an even bigger Tauren. I smiled as I recognized Baine.  
“Welcome Hesriana of the Entwined Souls. I apologize Klorus is the strong silent type. He must have noticed you being drawn to this dream catcher and brought you here. It is a holy object to our people.” Baine lifted the large dream catcher to show it as he told the history behind of who made it.  
“Richard once had the idea to renovate Alathena Moonbreeze’s ancient bow. As he had gathered materials from several ancients he succeeded. As he had taken to many feathers from Aviana which he bragged about, he didn’t want to let them go to waste. He traveled to his friend the Aspect of She who brings Life. He had her grow a tree where he cut the branches and twigs of too fletch the frame. After that he traveled to She who is filled with Magic. He woke up Tarecgosa and she used magic to spin a thread. After that they traveled to She who wards the Earth for the rarest and purest of stones. Onyxia only had to shake her scales and showered the two with gems. When two dream catchers were constructed he was brought to She who Dreams. The Aspect of the Emerald Dream empowered the objects. One he brought here and the other he brought to the Ancient Aviana. Because he got the idea from thinking of us he gave us this one. The Tauren of Thunder Bluff give it to you.” I raised my hand and pushed it gently back.  
“No Baine it is of your people. But I would like to sleep under it tonight. I haven’t got a place to sleep yet and it is already getting dark outside.” As I smiled I stopped. I already caused so much misfortune. Now I am bothering Baine for him to accept me as a guest.  
“I am sorry it is too much to ask for I will continue my work.” To save myself from embarrassing me more I stood up and flew away with the loafs of bread in my bag. I heard Baina laughing. It was because I was strange.

 

Aska at the end of the day brought me back the Chieftain’s house. He had hides already lain down.  
“The Tauren will watch over you Hesriana dream well.” The next morning I thanked Baine for the stay and left to make my deliveries. Aska thanked me for my work already done. How could she do that? I felt the damage I created would take much more work. I wrote home that I was going to stay a week longer in Thunder Bluff before leaving for home.

 

The last night there was a meeting of Elders. I was on my knees waiting outside for it to be over so I could sleep under the dream catcher. A Tauren warrior came out, walked to me and grabbed me around the waist. Again I was frightened and asked to be released. Once again Kloris ignored me. All the Elders of Thunder Bluff sat around the fire. Kloris set me down at an empty rug. Baine addressed me while I stared at the rug smiling and shedding a tear.  
“You may sit down. We are honored if you would join us.” Slowly I sat down.  
“The decoration is the same as the summoning spell Master used. Thank you so much.” Baine nodded.

 

The meeting went on for a while when food was brought. A dish of chopped up meat was passed. Everyone had a piece in their hand and waited.  
“Let us see who will be lucky of getting the over seasoned one and who may drink the milk blessed by our ancestors.” Everyone ate their piece and waited. It took a while, couldn’t there have not been an over spiced snack? Everyone looked around of who was the fortunate one. I had a burning sensation. Perhaps I was impatient? My tongue started to hurt and the area under my eyes started to glow. With my hands I was able to create a refreshing stream of air. Baine noticed me waving.  
“Our little friend is the lucky one. Take the milk Hesriana to sooth the heat.” I rushed to get the jar from Hasagawa. However I knocked the jar out of her hands and I was showered with milk. The milk was refreshing on the outside of my body. Now the inside. My leathery wings flapped a bit all dripping wet. My action allowed me only able to drink a bit that was left behind. The Elders all laughed.  
“We Tauren like a good laugh. It was Richard who came up with the tradition of placing one very spicy bit of meat. We liked it and kept doing it ever since. You should have acted faster for that we are sorry. Now we shall start our meals.”

 

The night was spent telling stories and overviewing resent events. I slept peacefully one last night when the meeting was over. There was one last delivery to make before I would leave for home. Three filled bags were to be delivered to Kauth in Bloodhoof village. The bags were too heavy as I barely remained airborne for a few seconds. A mage trainer that stayed in Thunder Bluff after he was turned back to be the living assisted of making my cargo light as a feather. When I came back from my delivery many Tauren had gathered to say goodbye. Baine gave a new bag for my travel items.  
“It hasn’t got the history as the dream catcher. It is made for you by the care of the people of Thunder Bluff. Your old bag was damaged by your travels. May the winds guide you and remember that you have a home here.” I thanked everyone and when I waved and smiled at the people I almost flew against the big totem of the city. I flew back the same way I had come as I wanted to see the statue in the mountains again.

 

In the morning fog I waited to see the statue. I looked around trying not to frighten any humans. To be safe I flew around one more time to be sure. I did saw someone in the fog. When I slowly came closer it didn’t turn out to be a human. It was another statue that was made recently. It was a statue of myself sketching? A leather cloth laid on my statue’s sketchbook with my name on it in Quel’dorei writings. When I removed the leather I saw the sketchbook and pencils I had lost when I had to flee for my life. As I wanted to take them I was startled and flew up. A hooded Kaldorei lady had made her entrance and addressed me as I tried to look for other people still being worried.  
“The people of Honor’s Stand had disgraced themselves when they attacked you. Word had come of this tragic that befell you to Eldre’Thalas the same day. Her majesty was discomforted by this news when it was brought to her and wanted to act personally. She was advised that her most trusted ones should handle the matter. Alathena was send by queen Azshara to investigate. The humans showed remorse and to attune for their crime had this statue made to remind them of their mistake. They had dared to harm the one that is dear to the ones they honor here. Friends can take forms in the most unlikeliest of beings. Alathena took your belonging and placed them here for you to find knowing you couldn’t resist to see this place again. Do you like to go home Hesriana for I will conjure a portal for you?” I looked at my sketches first and then looked up at the lady.  
“May I take a sketch first? And I want to visit Mt Hyjal first.” The lady nodded in agreement. When I was done a portal was made. Before entering the portal I needed to quickly hug the lady before stepping through. When I had stepped through and the portal was almost gone the lady had removed her hood and shook her head showing a faint smile. I was still able to hear what she said. “I will never get used to her behavior. It’s time to return to Eldre’Thalas.” 

 

On a ridge on Mt Hyjal I sat down and looked up a huge tree. I looked in my bag for a bit of bread to eat and admire this extraordinary sight. While eating a white raven landed near me. My stomach rumbled yet I gave half of the bread to the bird. When I was done with my half I stood up and waved at the bird.  
“I wonder if I can find Aviana.” I smiled and giggled as I stretched my wings ready to fly up.  
“You were looking for me, for me?” Before my eyes the raven transformed into the entity known as Aviana. I stared as my eyes drifted to check Aviana out. Aviana was curious and looked behind her.  
“Where are you looking at, looking at?” I blushed out of embarrassment. Perhaps I made her uncomfortable.  
“I am sorry. I was told of a story that master had plucked you quite a bit.” Aviana laughed.  
“Ah, it was my own fault, own fault. As Richard wanted to take a few big feathers and petrify them and make them shiny metallic I kept telling him, telling him. Do you have enough, enough? Do you have enough, enough?” She smiled at me.  
“It has all grown back, all grown back. Let’s go to my home, follow me follow me.” Aviana took flight and I followed.

 

It was interesting to see her house with walls that almost looked like a birds nest. The floor and the furniture were normal. And there was the dream catcher. Aviana twisted her head to a side and smiled.  
“Ah, you noticed Richard’s gift to me, to me. He had taken a lot of feathers, a lot of feathers. Not only did he reconstruct Alathena’s bow, two dream catchers but also a pillow, a pillow. When Tarecgosa made enough string it was so much that Richard had Azshara make cloth of it, of it.” Aviana smiled as her eyes became watery.  
“Richard asked me to fill it with feathers I would shad, would shad. He knew you one day would come here and he wanted me to be able to give you a gift, a gift. Richard wanted you to be comfortable when you would dream, would dream.”  
My hoofs slipped again apart as I dropped down hanging my wings as Aviana walked to a closet and took a blue and silver pillow out with golden rims.  
“Here you are Hesriana, Hesriana.” After a hesitation I took the pillow in my arms and stroked it as I started to cry.  
“Master…” Aviana kneeled down and comforted me. Her wing warmed me as she whispered to me.  
“Visit me, visit me. I wish you to come as often as you can, you can.” 

 

I had come home and stood in front of the door to my masters’ private quarters. With my new pillow in my arms I walked to a big cushion where I slept on. I placed the pillow while I looked at the empty bed in the middle of the room.  
“Masters I will dream, how I will thank you when you will return.” Gwendalora had walked in.  
“They told me you had come home Hesriana. I see you bought yourself a souvenir? Hesriana?” I didn’t want to be rude. I was trapped in emotions for a while and hadn’t heard what Gwendalroa had said. I pulled Gwendalora to my cushion and started to tell about my adventure. Gwendalora took my hand.  
“Bailien and I received a gift of that story as well.” She took a small fluffy feather out of her purse.  
“You could image for children how disappointing it was to get such small gifts. However I was intrigued. It was so small yet the colors and the shape were warming. When I touched it glowed and dad threw me into the air. As I clinked onto the feather as its mass had projected itself on me and I descended slowly. For a time I could not think of anything to repay her kindness. Bailien and I traveled to Mt Hyjal secretly with nutrias seeds. We sneaked into Aviana’s house. That was a miracle on its own. When she arrived Aviana found us straight away. We asked if there was anything we could give her for the kindness she showed us. Her wings wrapped around us. Aviana told us we were like her own young and to visit us whenever we could. Aviana doesn’t care much for worldly possessions. She rather wants to have good memories. She is such a lovely entity. Next moon Bailien and I were going, do you like to join us?”  
“Yes Gwendalora, that would be very nice indeed.”

 

I had played with the children of the Orphanage of Stormwind. Trying to get a kite out of a tree I had sustained some bruises. The children said goodbye as they had to go in for lunch. I left to see the Cathedral of Light. In front of the stairs I dropped through my knees and looked up the tall building in the sunlight. I was approached by guards and a knight.  
“Be gone demon pest, go to your master.”  
“But I…”  
“Guards remove her.” As the guards wanted to act someone else gave a command as well.  
“Leave her alone.” The knight turned around.  
“Who dares…?”  
“Stand down Duthorian Rall.” The knight kneeled down in haste.  
“My king, this demon tried to enter the Cathedral of Light.” The king looked strict.  
“She has got my blessing. Lady Hesriana, allow me to escort you in.” The knight looked up.  
“But my liege, the bishop will not allow an evil demon to en…”  
“Evil?” A woman’s voice spoke out in surprise and continued.  
“Well I never.” All looked up at a confused Phaluura. Her hands made motions.  
“Would and evil creature as a succubus survive a judgment, forgive me for bragging please, from the holiest paladin of the Exodar? I call upon the light, fill me with your power to pass verdict on this creature. Let the judgment be dealt swiftly and in a large intensity.” Everyone shielded their eyes by the light that Phaluura’s spell inflicted on me. King Anduin looked at Phaluura.  
“Lady Phaluura was this…?” Phaluura giggled.  
“Have faith young king and behold my close friend being alright.” I was bathing in the light, my eyes must be sparkling. The knight stood up and tried to touch me.  
“By the light, impossible, this can’t be…?” Anduin a bit surprised himself addressed Duthorian.  
“Is this enough proof that Hesriana is pure enough to enter?”  
“Yes my king. I will inform the bishop.” Anduin came close to Phaluura so she would hear only what he needed to know.  
“Lady Phaluura, she is and remains a demon in body, not in mind. How did you know she would survive the light?” Phaluura smiled as she petted me what made me smile.  
“I have healed her many times before. It never hurt her once. And believe me she needs it often.”

 

Inside the cathedral I enjoyed the stained glass images. The light in many colors was giving me a tranquil feeling. In front of the altar I dropped to the floor and said a little prayer. All were surprised as I glowed for a moment.  
“Look out for my masters. When you see them make sure they are alright, please? We all miss them so much. I will keep faith that one day they shall return. Thank you for listening spirits of the light.”  
Phaluura tapped on my wing.  
“It is time to go or have you forgotten where we need to go?” I was thinking hard. Phaluura took me from Ironforge where I was pulled into a drinking contest. All that beer must have still effect on me. After that I recall Phaluura told me to wait in the park at Cathedral Square in Stromwind while she would get a present for… I knew who it was for. Phaluura is smiling at me. I better answer her kind smile back with a smile of my own while I keep remembering. My head stopped spinning by the sound of children in that park. That doesn’t explain at all why I was here…   
“Yes? I will follow you.” I looked away. “Cause I forgot.” Phaluura smiled and pulled me up. “We are going to Darnassus to collect Azshara and the rest and go to Thermamore for a feast with Jaina.”

 

“Alright seat yourself where you like.” Jaina was showing her guest around. I was however holding Bailien’s arm who was already grilling the meat.  
“Just like master you never could wait.”  
“True Hes, it is always a joy to eat as fast as possible. It is not that I haven’t been eating a lot the last days.” Bailien sniffed the air.  
“Just smell that. Meat.” He laughed sarcastically. It brought a smile on my face.  
“Seems the fire is still somewhat modest.” Chrystine had joined us and smiled.  
“You wish for fire? Let me assist.”  
My behind brushed against someone as I wanted to grab a few more plates. I felt a heat wave passing me. When I turned around I saw a wall of fire rose from the grill and Chrystine apologized with all her heart and cherished Bailien. I placed more meat on the grill.  
“That fire spell sure speeded up things, didn’t it?”

 

At the table where I sat I had placed three plates. I cherished hope that my masters would join any moment now. Jaina had observed me from a distance. She talked to Tyrande until she excused herself. Jaina levitated above the ground. It seemed Azshara helped her out.  
“Dearly beloved, we are here to celebrate my birthday. I thank you all for coming. Feel free to eat, drink, mingle and dance to your heart’s content. However we are here for everyone that came...” Jaina swallowed. “…and for the friends that could not be present here today. Until the next time when they will be here. I thank you.”

 

At the end of the party deep in the night Jaina used her magic to display fireworks. I sat in a tree enjoying every bit of it. High in the tree I would be closer to it. When the fireworks ended I got down. There I saw a woman dressed in a dark blue purple and green dress. Almost close to black. When I looked in her eyes I saw an extra eyelid flash over the woman’s eyes. Her pupils also were different. My cheeks lifted as I knew who this woman was.  
“Onyxia, did you enjoy the fireworks? Onyxia pulled me up.  
“It was nice, I do not have too many occasion to see the works of mortals. I look forwards for next year.” Onyxia took a bag out of her sleeve.  
“Here are some nice stones for your hobby.” I took the bag and hugged Onyxia who was unprepared as I pulled her in my embrace.  
“Not even the dwarfs of Ironforge acquire gems like these, thank you so much Onyxia.”  
“Nothing to trouble you with little friend. It actually brings me amongst the mortals. I recall being almost mugged when I left a cave once. When I melted a few rocks with a single thought the bandits marched straight to the local authority. They were pretty easy to manipulate.”  
“I am sorry Onyxia.”  
“Hush Hesriana, those little things happen, besides it also brought good things. A few days ago exploring for these gems I saved a few children that had fallen into a remote shaft.” Hearing this I was joyful of the heroic action of my black dragon friend. I gave her a kiss.  
“Hesriana?”  
“I am sorry, now I will feel even more joy working these stones Onyxia. Thank you. I will ask you again. Is there anything I can do for you in return?”  
“You already have given me something this afternoon Hesriana.”  
“I did?”  
“Yes my succubus. I do not want to offend. You are naïf, clumsy and not very knowledgeable. Due these trades you do possess the strength of hope for the Entwined Souls return that rivals Azshara’s. Your kindness you express to the world is the only reward I want from you. When you placed those plates just in case the Entwined Souls might return and drop by made my heart warm. I was never so proud of calling you my friend as on that moment as I pictured them there with us. Be careful on your journeys Hesriana, be careful. And be sure to visit me when you are near.” Onyxia let me out of her embrace.  
“Let us join the others.” I smiled at her as I spread my wings and flew ahead. 

 

Weeks had come to past when I felt eyes watching me as I climbed a mountain. I cheated by flying sometimes. Perhaps it was my physical health or I had been too eager to get past the mountain ridge that made me out of breath. When I was panting a black dragon emerged from the mountain side.  
“Return demon from which you came.” I gazed in disappointment.  
“All the way back, couldn’t you have said that way back there? But I wanted to see Onyxia first.” The dragon sniffed.  
“What are you thinking this isn’t a sightseeing area?” Another dragon had landed.  
“It is alright, she is an honored guest always.” I looked up. This dragon was familiar with me. I tried to remember if I had seen this one before. His way of moving was familiar.  
“I know you?” The dragon laughed while he transformed.  
“Perhaps you remember my mortal appearances better?” A smile appeared on my face.  
“Wrathion, also known as the Black Prince. Have you found your peace?” Wrathion placed a hand on his chin.  
“I have, no longer I try to force my view upon the world. Now I teach the new generations of dragons about lessons of the past to help guide the world in a natural flow. I will bring you to aunty Onyxia.” It was unique to see the dragon transform. I climbed on his back and thought I had secured myself. When he took off I tumbled of the back.  
“Hesriana what happened?” As I had crawled up from the ground I tried to apologize with a smile but my frown countered that.  
“Sorry, I forgot that when I ride I for some reasons I stretch my wings. I was pulled off by your speed.”  
“No problem Hesriana. I just carry you my in my claws you will have no discomfort.”

 

I was taken to the Wyrmrest Temple for as Onyxia was visiting Alexstrasza. There I was greeted with open arms.  
“Welcome Hesriana, you found your way to me.” I laughed at a thought appeared. I was embraced firmly with too much force. Would master also have noticed this? As Onyxia let go Alexstrasza wanted to explain of why they were there.  
“You are most welcome Hesriana. Perhaps you would like to help us. There are lands that are being prepared to be cultivated by humans. They will destroy the lands with their old ways. We wish to guide them. Sugrafion is there in disguise trying to influence them. You could help him as a friend of the Entwined Souls.” I thought it over.  
“I will try, although I do not know what to do?” Onyxio took me by the arm.  
“My consort will fill you in once you will arrive. You will be assisting in earthwarding.” Onyxia smiled as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

 

I was welcomed and filled in by Sugrafion who was going by the name of Lord Sungrios. The Lord in question that wanted to tear down the forest and level some hills for profit was named Lord Flumait. He showed not to be able to be influenced by me however his wife was. When the daughter died while she visited the site I used a stone to summon Azshara. Azshara saved the child by bringing her back to live. Azshara was able to change the lords ideas as she promised that priests and druids would be send to help shape the land in the right way for the humans. I had witnessed so many things. My family sure would be entertained. Perhaps this time the aspects will join us.

 

I was glad to return home again. It was peaceful and Silvermoon was colorful. Bailien had joined me in my walk through the city.  
“I want to hear about your travels Hesriana.”  
“Let’s wait until Gwendalora will return from Windrunner Spire.” I smiled at him.  
“I will go tomorrow to the ruins and be back in a few days until she is here.” Bailien kissed me on the cheek. “Be careful.”

 

My descent brought me straight in the ruins of Silvermoon. I would wander through this place often. Like master would say it gave the mind a chance to reconstruct of what it might have been. A chance of using knowledge to fill in the gaps and ones imagination to visualize it. This place meant more for me than that. This was the place where my masters met for the very first time. I got excited as I wandered over old roads. I just imagined everything in its full glory and tried to make sketches of that. This time I lost track of time so I decided to sleep in the same shrine master Paradrona slept. As a demon I couldn’t actually sleep but I could close my eyes and dream thanks to Ysera and enter the Emerald Dream. For some reason I felt protected in there as if master watched over me. I got up early to watch the sunrise in the ruins. I staid another day as I mapped every stone. I flew back home to collect a blanket and I went back. It became dark to fast again so I couldn’t draw properly. In the shrine I let my mind think of doing a little digging perhaps. I admired the stars. When the moon got out I saw the ruins at night. It must have been peaceful. I blew out the candle. A surge rushed through my body. I saw something. A spirit, have I disturbed something? When my eyes were adjusted to the night I stopped breathing as I started to cry I crawled closer then I backed again. I took a deep breath and stared again. It was gone.  
“Could it have been…?” I didn’t move until the next nightfall came. I chanted every spell I knew for good luck.  
“Let it be… I all I want…” Yes the reflections came again. It was still vague. My eyes stared at it the entire night. The next night I shall know. Again the image reflected in the night. My hopes were high. My heart pounded as I yelled.  
“I will be here masters. You have returned I am at your side. I will protect this shrine with my life. I swear on all what you stand for. I will wait until you pet me again. You will be so proud of me. Let me draw your picture. I have been practicing master.” My tears almost ruined my first sketch. I kept wiping the tears out of my face. I could barely draw so to be sure I used Phaluura her crystal to capture what I saw. She would have the original of master somewhere. It was sad to see the sunrise. I cried. My sketches were horrible. I will not fail. The day light I used to draw correctly. I kept watching the reflection all night until the break of dawn. During the day I stared at the picture and the crystal. I didn’t move from my location at all. I lost track of time. I would wait an eternity for them.

 

I was staring at the location were the image would appear at night. It became sharper each night. As I waited I didn’t even notice that Faradrona stood near me.  
“Hesriana, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Faradrona.”  
“Then why have you not returned?”   
“I... I saw... I saw a reflection. I slept here when I woke up by the moonlight and I saw...” I didn’t finish my sentence as tears started to flow.  
“You have to see for yourself.”  
“It will be dark, let’s go home Hesriana.” I felt appalled.  
“No. I will not go. You must see for yourself.” I was glad she decided to wait with me like true sisters would. The sun went down slowly. The stars came out and the night fell. My eyes adapted to the night and the moon was at the night sky. The moonlight penetrated the little shrine. I felt Faradrona looking at me but my eyes were fixed on one location and one location alone. Faradrona grabbed my hands as I felt her shiver and hear her say.  
“By the sunwell. This can’t be.” Faradrona stayed with me all night.

 

“Hesriana, thank you, stay here. I will return, I have to bring word out. This, this is a miracle.” Faradrona vanished. Faradrona acted quickly informing all of our friends. How much some would try to take me away from here for a little while but I wouldn’t hear anything of that. Neither did She’inaila. We would stay here until master would tell us otherwise.


	34. Bact 6 The Past Revealed

The crimson scales reflected the sun that penetrated into the Wyrmrest Temple. One that knew the red dragon would detect a smile in her expression. The sun wasn’t the only thing that had warmed her. In a flash the dragon had ceased some reflections of her loved ones. The sound of a large dragon approaching had alerted Alexstrasza on which she prepared to be a host to the guests who were going to arrive.   
She was of considerable age yet she still looked like she hadn’t aged for a hundred years. Her hair was still like gold and draped over one side of her shoulder. The mage looked at a patch of water to where she stood and wondered where it came from. When she wanted to use her magic she was distracted by the dragon queen that raised herself. With this distraction Jaina noticed the water gone. Now she watched a small bit of smoke leave the nostrils of the largest leviathan she knew. Another distraction came from a little rumbling of stone. Jaina looked into the direction of the Earthwarder. Although smaller in size than the other aspects she was impressive in size none the less. The black dragon looked down at an old orc taking place on the stone bench she had created for the shaman. The shaman felt he was taken on pity yet he smiled and thanked for the kindness shown knowing his old bones were catching up and he couldn’t stand for long anymore. The once former warchief of the Horde represented the mortal council of the Earthwarder. His eyes drifted to an old friend who stood next to the Aspect of magic. He saw Jaina gave him a small wave. Go’el raised his hand as the bones in it cracked and he soon rested his hand on the bench. As he looked to the right in the chamber he saw one of Valeera’s twins, Galdarin, near Nozdormu. The green aspect with her closed eyes gently moved around the Night Elf Malfurion Stormrage who was leaning on his staff revealing his considerable old age. The representative for Alexstrasza was not here. The High Elf Bailien was excused for he wanted to be at the initiation of new fellow soldiers into the order of the Knights Devastation. Alexstrasza was upset with her assistant wanting to participate on other activities however she agreed with his decision. He needed to show to his order that no matter what position one had all were equal.

 

“You know I win right?” Richard smiled crossing his arms staring at Krasus.  
“I am afraid so.” The robed mage looked at his beloved queen. “It is best I leave before your guests arrive my love.”  
Richard laughed as Alexstrasza looked amused at his grin knowing that Richard enjoyed a fight but only in a fair play. “Let us instead of being the last to vanish time to disappear at the same time instead. Look, the sun is rising, on the count of the first ray we both go? Agreed Kras?”  
The dragon Korialstrasz in High Elven guise shook his head and smiled. “Agreed young one.”

Alexstrasza saw the reflections of her most loved ones gone when the light entered the temple. Richard’s smile lingered in her mind thinking of Bailien who had the same kind of smile. Things were peaceful so the young paladin placed the severity of his presence elsewhere. In body he was mature yet for elven standards he still was young and his behavior amused the dragon queen.

 

Alexstrasza snapped out of her daydream. Embarrassed Alexstrasza lowered her head hearing her sister Ysera giggle catching her sister’s off guard moment. “Thank you all for joining today. All is well in the world. There are no conc…”  
A ripple of arcane had passed over the lands including the Wyrmrest Temple. The aspects all sensed the origin of the enormous display of magic. The dragon queen roared shook her head and calmed down. “My friends, there is only one that wields magic’s of this magnitude. I will investigate this myself. Perhaps she can use a hand or at least a friend at her side.”

Alexstrasza was unaware of the reverence all showed her when she strode in elegance outside to the open plains. The red dragon’s wings expanded casting a large shadow over the area where she took to the sky. At the tower Malfurion touched his beard as he saw in the distance the incredible speed of Alexstrasza taking the dragon from his sight. The display of magic had troubled him. Beside him towered the green dragon Ysera who bend her head to the arch druid. “You look troubled druid. Let us follow my sister. There is no chance to catch up however I will do my best. Please climb on my back and hang on tight.”  
“It would be an honor great one. You must have sensed it too that the Ancients seemed to be unsettled for some time. It feels like the time I was introduced in the arts of druidism. Will history repeat itself?”  
“Do not be alarmed Malfurion. The Old Gods are no more and the Burning Legion vanquished. All things that will occur will only visualize the past.” Malfurion climbed on the dragons back as she took to the sky in a more rigid manner than her sister had. The comfort of She that Dreams had given didn’t took away the worries the druid had. It still spelled trouble to him.

 

Hesriana darted outside between the meadows of the walk way of the palace in Darnassus. The sentinels knew of the klutzy ways of the succubus as they watched her walk to the Temple of the Moon. However they were stunned to see Hesriana bump into air and fell on her behind. They heard a giggle not belonging to their queen’s friend sitting on the ground. The sentinels looked puzzled. Was the demon actually hugging the air? Then their eyes beheld something that took their breath away. They saw a dragon materialize behind Hesriana’s hug. Alexstrasza had to be still. One wrong move and her body would level Azshara’s palace that stood on either side. Now Alexstrasza opened her eyes when Hesriana let go of her head hearing a small group approach.  
“My mother light your path dear friend. I assume you are here for my display of magic some moments ago?”

 

Alexstrasza decided to take on her mortal High Elven guise. As her size diminished Azshara walked closer and helped Hesriana on her hoofs again. Alexstrasza placed an arm over her chest and tilted her head in a way to greet. “Yes the force you used was felt worldwide. You were trying to find them didn’t you? If so I wish to join you if you allow me.”  
“It would be my honor if you join me and the others. Everyone on both realms has searched for my dearest of all friends. Now it was my turn to use my might. I should have done this a long time ago. For some reason something held me back but no more.” Azshara took a deep breath and turned her eyes away and stared at the temple. “There was no sign of them…”

 

After moments of time Azshara looked at her friends. “I have detected something else. It will take away my attention of my fruitless attempt. There is an area on the main land that has been magically hidden away by ancient times. From what I can tell it is from the Mists of Time. It might have something to do with the Ancients. Aviana’s last and strange visit should have been alarming. It seems she reluctantly urged me to not to trouble myself in searching. Others would do that for me. The time of idle standing by is over even how generous others want to be.”

 

The scenes of terrain made place for one another. In his flight form he was able to fly and witness spectacular views. It was on the back of a green dragon that it seemed he could see half the globe. At the horizon the world tree Teldrassil started to take shape. Ysera’s head turned towards to the druid. She was able to see much more and much further than her rider even if her eyes were closed.  
“It seems my sister is leaving along with Azshara and her handmaidens through a portal. We are too late to join her both.”  
“Both?” Malfurion became unsettling censing Ysera was performing her magic without his consent. In the past Ysera had proven to be dominant in her ways. It didn’t mean he didn’t have faith however the being thrown into the unknown by the aspect wasn’t pleasant. This time it would be literally. Malfurion was a calm and peaceful man. His ways were as a tree that grew, slowly moving his way remaining balanced with the environment around him.  
“Malfurion you must act swift and take the shape of the creature that land on its feet. I cannot accompany you on this quest any further if you wish to make it on time. I have tried this with a friend long ago. Have faith.” The arch druid had taken the shape of a big cat and soon after felt the push as he was propelled through the air.

 

Malfurion wasn’t aware of everyone staring at him in his cat shape. The druid never had felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins like this. The thought went through his mind if there would be a next time he would refuse even if it would mean the end of the world.  
“It must have slipped my sister’s mind to send a message to keep the portal open a little longer. None the less it proofed amusing?”  
Malfurion felt the calming healing coming from the Life-Binder as the giggle that came with it. His gaze went around getting his senses back. The surroundings were familiar. With his nerves calmed Malfurion changed to his Night Elf self. “Forgive me the sudden intrusion. I wish to escort you Azshara. You have used arcane magic in such manner it troubles me. It was with an intensity it was forbidden by the Ancients and by the Mother Moon.”  
“So it was written to keep the truth shielded. For that reason we are here. I stumbled on these lands and the closer we get to my goal the more I feel that our questions can be answered for whatever lay beyond this barrier. Come everyone and let us be greeted by this area’s protectors.”

 

Azshara led the way through the forest. Malfurion was surprised of how easy Azshara started to walk in this terrain. As if it became familiar to her. The druid assisted Vathearina who not at all was accustomed walking off road. He looked over his shoulder seeing Chrystine politely guiding Hesriana who was distracted by everything in sight. In the shade of the trees the druid saw the hair of the Life-Binder turn in flames. In the sunlight it seemed like normal red hair again. Azshara and Alexstrasza were caught in a conversation until Azshara stopped saying they arrived at the barrier. Alexstrasza was puzzled however she became aware of it as well.  
“We have arrived my friends. I welcome you to the hill beyond the river of Qwendra’lain the forest of Gwen’Thalas. The protectors of Sunlight Shadows Home have come to greet us.  
Hesriana tried to peek through the trees ahead. All she could make out were some large stones with rune markings on them. Unable to penetrate an invisible barrier she peeked in to the forest ahead again. After a while she saw a smile through the leaves. “Hello sweet friend, sweet friend.”

 

“My mother has given her blessing on you.”  
Malfurion saw that even Alexstrasza was aware of the entities that were approaching. A few moments later he witnessed who Azshara was addressing. The forest came alive and he witnessed the five of the Ancients make their appearance. “Shen’do we are humble in your presence.”  
The creature with the lower body of a stag and the upper body of a Night Elf waved with his wooden like hands as the moss draped from his head waved in the air like hair. “Malfurion we welcome you.”  
However the focus of the Ancients was on Azshara. “We all call you welcome. Yet we must request you to leave.”  
Azshara stepped forwards. “Cenarius, some say you are the offspring of my mother and Malorne.”

 

Her thought wandered unraveling the mysteries. The magical patterns felt created a story with the knowledge of the past into facts. Fact and fiction ran through many legends. “The Titans to protect the world against the Old Gods created the Titan-forged. Their powers would be just as devastating to Azeroth as the destruction their enemies desired of the world-soul in Azeroth. One such act showed itself by the act of the Titan Aman'Thul scooping the Old God Y'Shaarj from the earth leaving a scar from which it is said the Well of Eternity was formed. If this is fact is yet to be seen. However this is truth: one of the Titan-forged, the Keeper Freya, sought to build a bridge between her race and the native Ancients to Azeroth. Thus you were born Cenarius fulfilling your role splendidly on the mutual desire of tranquility. All this was done to preserve Azeroth so the world-soul could be born into a Titan which could destroy the Void-Lords of old. The Old Gods who are material manifestations of these Void-Lords seek out to destroy the Titans out of envy. This is the myth between light versus dark, good versus evil. The Titans came into being from the energy within worlds. My mother came into being of the energy that moved through the universe that formed these worlds. As I now stand here I sense my being comes from the area you are protecting. I wish to know the truth.”

 

Cenraius rested his chin on his and pondered of what Azshara had said. It was the Ancient wolf Goldrinn who was impatient and jumped in front of the Ancients and addressed the Night Elf queen. The white wolf towered over Azshara. Not at all alarmed by the bared fangs the wolf snarled at Azshara. “Leave Azshara. Even if you are the daughter of Elune we were tasked to protect this place against you.”  
The Ancient turtle Tortolla raised his head trying to take away the threatening atmosphere. He stared at Goldrinn then at Azshara. “We had been charged to protect these lands by the Mother Moon after the last Night Elves had left. Our magic lasted to seal of this forest from the rest of the world even when most of us died during the War of the Ancients against the Burning Legion. Its existence was forgotten in time. We have picked up this role once more when you were a Night Elf and used large amounts of arcane and nature magic.”  
“This was the reason why arcane magic was to be restricted to eventually become forbidden by the Kaldorei? It wouldn’t have mattered for the Burning Legion to detect arcane magic was used or not. The Dark Titan knew of the existence of Azeroth before the Old Gods came to this world. Sargeras the Noble now seeks Titans to judge him. Azeroth’s world-soul might eventually do that when it will become a Titan. Now please let us pass?”  
Goldrinn snarled becoming frustrated. “This is for your own good woman. Stay away or face the consequences.” Vathearina was frightened when Goldrinn howled. She and Alexstrasza wanted to protect the group assuming the Ancients would attack. Hesriana sat on the ground in between looking at both sides. The Ancients seemed to connect their power to create a stronger barrier when Azshara stepped forwards. As Azshara moved unhindered the Ancients seemed to be weakened. Eventually Azshara placed a hand on the leg of Goldrinn. You have done what you must, now please let us pass?”

 

Now it was Malorne that spoke. The white giant stag’s voice sounded forceful. “We already lost before it started when the daughter of Elune appeared. Our joined effort would have posed a minor challenge for thus is her strength superior to ours. Seeing Aviana our foundation was unstable to even begin our attempt.”  
The gaze of the stag had drifted to Aviana whose eyes were watery. The feathers of her arm covered her body. At first everyone thought she was one of the weaker Ancients and tried to hide her shame. It was not what Malorne meant. Her hand left her face as all could see the tears that rolled of her face. It was her memories of the past of the place they protected that had weakened her contribution. A tremble in her voice showed the conflict that raged in her mind as she sought recognition of her fellow Ancients. “You have decided to be at peace of Elune’s decision of what is best for all of us and most of all for Azshara, for Azshara. I… I…”

Aviana dropped on the ground trying to look behind her at the forest. It was as she too wanted to know what history this place sealed. “I wish to know what happened to my friend, my friend. He was your friend as well, as well? He was the first friend I ever had, ever had. Don’t you want to know what happened to him, to him? Don’t you, you?”

 

Aviana stared in front of her. She felt alone in her decision and felt abandoned until she felt a hand gently wanting to pull her up on her feet. The Ancient swept away her tears in a way to comfort Hesriana who was sad seeing Aviana in pain. In the background Azshara was inquiring Malorne who seemed to know the most. She got no answers. Azshara had to find out herself. Cenarius had taken Malfurion aside. “It is not my place and it is my place. Although the events of this forest had taken place before my existence it is my nature to give council and aid if need be. Young druid you are no longer the student yet one does never stop to learn. I had sensed that even Elune desirers to know the truth of the events that have transpired here. It is the mother that wanted to protect the daughter trading in one pain for another. She can no longer shield her daughter that is able to ascertain the truth even if it scars her. You will know what to do. It will be the techniques you have mastered and taught a pupil that will safe her.”  
Malfurion thought of the advice of his old teacher. When he tried to ask for clearing up the advice the druid was not surprised to see Cenarius had gone. The demi-god had so often shown up out of nothing and likewise in the same way vanished from sight. The Night Elf saw the other Ancients leave also disappearing. Only one remained. The white feathered entity was comforted by the others as Malfurion walked over to join them.

 

As Azshara took the lead she started to explain the ways of time travel. Alexstrasza was most amused listening of what her fellow Aspect Nozdormu mastered. Accept she heard something new. Time travel was only able by the Bronze Aspect up to the past when the Keepers had enormous machines devised. Azshara was able to bring history alive from the Mists of Dawn something Nozdormu wasn’t able. The use of arcane would be staggering and couldn’t be able to be performed by any mere mortal.

 

The sun was at its height as the small group had walked through a forest to bring history to life. Azshara lifted her arms up as she breathed the air. What looked like a little effort was another immense display of magic which Alexstrasza was impressed by. In a small open field a ruin of a Night Elf house under a tree emerged. When the group approached the house was gone and the effect of the display of time visualized itself. Aviana dropped on her knees as a person appeared that was too bright for Hesriana who tried to place her wing before Malfurion, Chrystine and Vathearina who also shielded their eyes against the silver light. As the brightness lost its intensity Chrystine gasped first seeing the deity of the moon in front of her carrying a boy. Before she was able to speak she humbly refrained herself as Hesriana came close and almost touched the boy as Elune walked away to the place where the ruined house had stood. “Master… this is master…”  
The dragon queen laid her hands on the shoulders of the succubus and hushed. “Let us just observe my joyful friend.”

 

With a voice as a breath of spring Elune while holding the boy spoke which almost sounded like she was signing. Silver and green magic brought twigs and reed alive, aged and weaved into walls, a roof, ornaments and even a moonwell emerged. “And this shall be our home my love. Sleep well so you can recover. This area is safe of the essences that brought darkness over this world and which dared to harm you my sweet friend. The gods and goddesses shall continue to leave. Our physical beings shall no longer play a part in the material realm. We who set in motion the whirl of light and darkness that created the universe take our leave. Those that arose from the astronomical objects are shaping and guarding creation now. Azeroth shall know peace.”  
Elune had placed a blanket over the boy and kissed him. “My essence shall depart from you. Time will give shape so I can be with you always my love. Be brave young Chardi.”

 

“What concerns you Chrystine? There is something on your mind?” After Elune had left Azshara decided to ascertain the reaction her friend had earlier upon seeing the young boy.  
Chrystine kneeled and blushed. She tried to hide her shame looking at the house. “I am sorry Azshara. This is the boy I waited for before the Sundering. My heart is rejoiced and sad. Richard was my brother.”  
The green haired mage stood up and suppressed a smile. “This is before he would visit me and teach me a little magic. Please continue Azshara.”

 

Azshara was as impatient although it was not visible. Vathearina was amused by Hesriana who tried to pull the blanket up on the sleeping boy her hand grasping an illusion again and again. She felt a hand on her shoulder gently encouraging Hesriana to stop her action. Hesriana detected a faint smile on Vathearina as she walked outside. There the group waited to fast forwards time to a more interesting revelation. A priestess accompanied by a few other priestesses had taken residence in a temple. The Mistress of the temple shrine Gwendala seemed very close as a sister to the young Chardi. It was the Ancient Aviana who beside the priestess Drona was closest to him. The time he sat quietly outside of his house he had looked up at the moon. One night Aviana landed in front of him. Aviana’s eyes sparkled as Chardi presented food when she wanted to speak.  
“Chardi I have to give you a message from Elune…”  
“Great you can tell it when we fly north. Can you recall the unusual creatures that are like armored lizards that can fly? That tiny orange and yellow one must be as big as my house about now. Perhaps we can see them again.”  
“I protest, protest. You can also recall that their mother almost roasted you, roasted you?”  
“Minor inconvenience come on this world is open with new things to explore. Besides you were much more maneuverable then them.”  
“You are too careless my friend, my friend. I will take you and guard you I will, I will.”  
“No Aviana I will guard you. I don’t want anyone risking things to save me. What will the world be without the lovely deity of flight that is you?” The Ancient squeaked as she placed a spell over the Night Elf boy and lifted him up in the air with carefully using her talons. Chardi was too focused to admire the view from the air of the rising sun and didn’t see the warming smile in Aviana’s expressions.

 

Aviana’s wings were crossed over her chest as she saw herself fly away with her friend. She bit on her nail to eventually speak. “My message was from the Mother Moon, Mother Moon. I was to inform him of the love for Chardi was about to take shape, take shape. One more moon cycle and she would be born, be born. Our flight north was cut off by a blizzard, a blizzard. We never saw the yellow and orange proto-dragon, orange proto-dragon.”  
Aviana looked at Alexstrasza. The Life-Binder averted her stare from Aviana towards Azshara who seemed too had rushed time forwards feeling of what was to happen.

 

“Come we must hurry our young hero is in the forest further away.” As the expression was neutral the motions of using her magic were more lifelike. As she stopped gracefully waving her arms to a stop she walked one step forwards. When the step had ended the group had witnessed the trees flash by and now they stood at a new location deep in the forest at night. Malfurion witnessed the moon brighter than he had recalled when he was young. He listened as a person was approaching through the forest. He saw the everlasting expression of joy on Chardi’s face as he moved with haste his way to a new adventure. The young boy stopped and seemed to focus his eyes on something. Soon after Malfurion stopped leaning on his staff and watched concentrated moonlight falling on the forest floor.  
“By the Mother Moon what is happening Azshara? I can almost feel the power of Elune come to life.”  
“You are close. Withness… my birth.” Hesriana released sounds of excitement coming closer as was Vathearina who dropped on her knees crying.

 

“Azshara… I am honored to witness this moment.” All witnessed how on the moss and leaves on the warm spring night the shape of a girl emerged from the moonlight. All saw the silver hair over a perfect violet skin. Her lips were wetted as she slowly woke up staring straight in the eyes of Chardi who had come close. Hesriana clapped her hands as the moment they witnessed the two children kissed.  
“The first action he does seeing the daughter of Elune is kissing her? You might have been right. This deviation of protocol seems to be Richard’s trademark.” Azshara came close as well and watched Chardi placing his shirt over the nude Azshara.  
“I sense… it was as much my behavior as it was his. I seemed… we seemed to be… happy.” The skin on Azshara’s cheeks turned dark purple. Chrystine smiled seeing Azshara becoming more radiant than normal. Malfurion stepped aside smiling at the young man who was carrying Azshara in his arms. At a unique shrine Azshara was laid to rest. The druid Malfurion was intrigued by the architecture. It was a perfect tranquility between the use of stone and wood near the trees and a small stream. When his eyes returned to the children he stepped aside letting the illusion of a tired Chardi who had reclaimed his shirt and taken a ceremonial mooncloth from a wall back to Azshara. After covering the girl he left to the forest. He was up in the clouds as he tripped over a root and smacked on the ground. “That hurt. And there is no food on the ground. Bummer.”  
Azshara went down and wanted to heal the scratch on Chardi’s knee. At the last moment before he rushed off again Azshara became aware that he was an image of the past. Alexstrasza was impressed. She could sense the images gave of signatures of magic besides only the visualization the others saw. As the group walked back another change off time engulfed the land as they approached the shrine.

 

Azshara sat on a simple stone bench on an azure blew pillow. A couple of priestesses sat on each side of her. One sat on the edge of a ceremonial moonwell playing modestly on a harp. On the other side sitting in an arcaded walkway was signing the Mistress of the shrine. Azshara informatively looked at a couple approaching her way. As they made attempts to kneel Azshara smiled and a force prevented them to lower themselves. “Greetings.”  
Azshara waved her hands as she stood up and stared at the moon. “Let the light of my mother flow through you unhindered. Let your voice be heard Tirlanda of Ash’alah. Sing to your husband Laethus Whisperwind.”  
Stunned of the sensation that went through her she was surprised at the request. Tirlanda with her long dark blue hair waving in the motion to grab Laethus’s hand sang. Aware that her throat was healed the young woman shed tears as her song was accompanied by the harp. While holding each other hands they looked at Azshara. Leathus grabbed a bag. “Daughter of Elune, we humbly give all we have to you. My wife can eat and drink again. Her voice shall resound the happiness we have.”  
“There is no reward for my help.”  
“But you are divine? We must pay tribute.”  
“That is not the teaching of Elune honorable carpenter. My position in society is as important as yours as it is the farmer toiling in the fields. Even if I am unique we treat each other all as equals. We honor we do not worship. If someone is elevated above others for any reason and status takes over, favoring a select few the tranquility is disturbed. It will lead to greed. Even if a few stray it causes much misery and leave corruption plaguing the many for a long time. Use the reflective stones to sparkle the room of your child.”  
“We do not have a child?”  
Azshara giggled bowing her head. “I am sorry I took away the surprise. I felt another signature of life within you Tirlanda. I bless you three for happiness with the tranquility of my mother. Live well.”  
The couple was speechless and left the shrine to enjoy the news.

 

Malfurion touched his beard and smiled. “This will be a nice story. I never met the grandparents of Tyrande. What will be revealed next? Ah here comes our young friend.”  
Chardi was waving at Malorne as he turned to the shrine. Before he knew it a force pulled him over to Azshara. Landing in Azshara’s arms he caught his breath feeling Azshara’s hand stroking his face. “You have finally come back. It seems the rest of the night I am all yours. Where have you been?”  
Chardi looked annoyed at the priestesses who left entertained as he tried to get out of Azshara’s embrace. “I missed you too. I met a nice girl with long green hair. I taught a little fire magic. She would be happy to meet you. Will you come?”  
“I would like that very much. I sense she was very glad to have met you.”

 

The necklace shined in the moonlight as she played with it. That was all the comment Chrystine gave along with a modest smile looking down. Azshara knew Chrystine’s past. It seemed Chardi had come back after meeting Chrystine. It would also be the last time in that life. Placing her hands on the side of her head Azshara concentrated while she conjured to another moment in time.

 

A group of important Night Elves walked over oval decorated stone slaps of the road leading through the forest away from the shrine. Malfurion was surprised to see the Mistress of the Temple of the Moon of Suramar. “It seems Dejahna was older then I imagined she was. Who were the Highborne that were in that delegation of Suramar?”  
A nasty expression left Vathearina’s face as she stared at the leaders of the inner circles. “Those are my parents. Lord Mithranus lady Stru’ana of the Shen'dralar. I am surprised you didn’t recognize your nemesis behind them Malfurion. He was a ranger who later became a sorcerer when my parents mysteriously vanished from records. Perhaps everyone loses their innocence at some point.”

 

There was only one that could be Malfurion’s eternal nemesis. The person was a threat to the world at the War of the Ancients and when the Nightmare of the Emerald Dream threatened Azeroth’s existence. The Arch Druid shook his fist. He kept his restrain because he didn’t want to alarm the others feeling that the Highborne would mean trouble in this time period as well especially seeing Azshara’s future councilor Xavius. The images faded away as Azshara was more concerned about Chardi and her younger self.

 

Time showed them for several days and then what Malfurion was expecting happened. The Highborne visited the shrine Gwendala once more this time they wouldn’t leave in peace. Tricked Azshara wanted to leave with the Highborne that had also lured Chardi away from the shrine. When Azshara felt a discharge of desperation from her illusion of her young self she stayed at the shrine. Vathearina wrapped herself around Azshara’s arm. “I am afraid Azshara. Perhaps this is what the Mother Moon wanted to hide from the Starchildren. From you…”  
“No I will witness the truth, let us not linger.” Alexstrasza had felt Azshara was tiring herself. Now she felt the queen diminish in strength. At a location away from the shrine the young Azshara was restrained by Highborne that ambushed her. Vathearina was angry. As a child she had always felt distant from her parents. Never what she did was good enough even if she was a promising sorceress. She was given a great honor when she was trained to be a handmaiden to the future ruler of the Kaldorei. Vathearina didn’t care about it she was happy when she was trained together with Vashj who was as a sister to her. When Azshara was brought to Zin-Azshari Vathearina gained another friend. Now her parents and the other Highborne were going to hurt her friend. She wanted to yell at her parents when it came to her that they were watching a recreation of time. The group watched how the girl Azshara was held up in the air by magic. Both Azsharas screamed and the ground shook. Malfurion grabbed Azshara and supported her to remain standing. Alexstrasza explained as Hesriana tried to help the young child grabbing again through the illusion. “They’re ripping her apart. The arcane is rejecting some of her emotions and memories. They are not succeeding.”

 

After this the Highborne sorcerers started to use more force. Azshara dropped on her knees and grabbed her stomach as she watched her younger self in agony. An explosion followed that blinded everyone. When Malfurion had vision again the ground under them was scourged. The arcane explosion had destroyed the Highborne. The young Azshara lay motionless yet alive in the center of a ravished area. The druid tried to help Azshara on her feet. Vathearina aided him. Azshara was in pain. As she looked up she saw tears dripping down Vathearina’s face which was covered by the purple hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. “I am a sorry about your parents Vathearina I didn’t mean to, I am sorry.”  
Vathearina dropped and made herself small in Azshara’s arms. “No Azshara, they had gotten their deserved punishment. I am so sorry for you Azshara, they hurt you. They hurt the daughter of Elune. My own parents deliberately hurt you my dear friend. What I felt they wanted to do for how I knew my parents. They wanted to separate the love you had for Chardi. They made one mistake. Your essence is the love the Mother Moon had for Chardi. It could never be separated from you.”

 

In pain Vathearina tried to smile and laugh when Malfurion warned of a priestess entering the scene. Alexstrasza glowed a golden light grasping the energies Azshara was using to ascertain what was happening. “The Highborne did damage you. Where they failed in removing one thing they did remove something else. Your memories, some emotions and love here are about to collapse. This priestess feels familiar.”

 

A blue veil of magic descended on the priestess and whirled around her together with the aura that surrounded the place. After chanting the priestess was shrouded in a mist. When it had cleared her appearance was different. Hesriana flapped her wings. “Master… master Paradrona?”  
Again Azshara felt a pang in her heart. Staggering backwards Azshara’s eyes were different. Alexstrasza touched gently with her gauntlet that was part of her being of her mortal guise Azshara’s face. “You must stop Azshara. We will continue when your powers are stable and replenished. Wait until you are vitalized.”  
“Let us take the advice of the Life-Binder Azshara. Let us go to Darnassus. Let Tyrande tend to you.” Malfurion tried to give Azshara a comforting smile but as she turned around to face another direction of the zone Malfurion’s blood ran cold. There were only a few times he had seen Azshara cry and those times were events that almost proofed fatal to Azshara.  
“I will know what happened to my… my Richard.” Azshara raised a hand forwards and the group in a flash saw the distance pass them by and the time turned back.

 

Highborne rangers were fighting with Chardi. The ground shook as Azshara stood frozen staring. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled over her face dripping of her chin. Chrystine wanted to comfort her however the golden glow that came from her eyes created a magic field that cracked arcane around her body. Vathearina looked at Alexstrasza begging to do something. The dragon queen herself was upset of what she saw. She witnessed the fright on the boy’s face trying hard to avoid the arrows and the swords by the well trained rangers. His magic display deflected most attacks. Hesriana again thought she could do something. She lashed out at the illusions seeing the slashes of blades pass her and striking Chardi. Aviana threw herself in in the way only to see arrows fly through her. Malfurion grabbed his staff with two hands and gritted his teeth and growled. “The endless evil this man commits seems without end.”

 

Chardi powered arcane and wanted to clear a path in the direction of where Azshara was taken too. Alexstrasza changed to her dragon form and roared. In slow-motion she witnessed the sharp metal blade rise from Chardi’s chest. As his shirt became wet with blood the blade was pulled back. Feathers that with magic turned in metal blades shaken of Aviana’s wings sliced fruitless through Xavius. Azshara heard Chardi whisper her name as she felt in the last seconds of his life shot away all his magic towards too were young Azshara was being ripped apart. The fear in his face was not for himself but the inability to safe Azshara. The rangers had raised a black portal and threw Chardi’s lifeless body through it. Hesriana tried to follow as everyone heard the sound of the corpse drop on the other side and the scene stopped. The sound of silence was broken by Chrystine as she yelled Azshara’s name. Azshara had more than fainted. “What happened, her eyes are…”  
The healing conjured by druidism did not help anything as Malfurion had stared at the empty eyes of Azshara. As good as she could Chrystine tried to support the lifeless feeling body of Azshara. Alexstrasza heard a voice in her mind. “Bring my daughter to the Temple of the Moon. I beg of you.”  
A flare of golden light left the red dragon’s form and created a portal.

 

“Hurry, we all must leave hurry.” Tyrande had a premonition. The Mother Moon was coming. As the High Priestess urged everyone to leave she witnessed a portal opening and saw her husband rush through. He was sweating and looked around to find her. Shortly Vathearina and Chrystine came through holding Azshara. Hesriana was supported by Alexstrasza. Tyrande started to pray beholding the lifeless state Azshara was in. After the first words of her prayer everyone was blinded. A loud boom was heard. Tyrande had once seen the Mother Moon. Only by a spell of Azshara had she been able to see the goddess without being troubled by the true form of Elune who pulsed massive quantities of Arcana. This time there was no protection and even with their eyes closed they were blinded. A metal resounding noise was heard of pulsing arcane magic. Tyrande dropped on her knees as she started to weep listening to an upset but enchanting voice.  
“My joyful Chardi and beautiful Azshara what have the Starchildren done?” Chrystine felt Azshara being lifted out of her hands into the air followed by a weeping.  
After a moment the fire mage listened as a heavenly voice addressed her. “Please protect my daughter from further harm. I place my blessing on you Chrystine.”   
With her eyes closed she was still blinded as the goddess lowered Azshara back into Chrystine’s embrace. Giving comforting words to Azshara Chrystine felt a flow of tranquility rush through her. Exposed to Elune’s presence the people were not only blinded but they felt a pressure on their body that started to give a burning sensation. Hindered by all this Hesriana still had walked up to Elune and placed a hand on the goddess. “Lanailana of the children that honored my sister Asea. You retained your purity of the soul and your love. I am glad you were with them. Let my tranquility flow through you and strengthen your love.”  
The eyes of Hesriana felt like they burned as she several times took a peek at the goddess. Elune’s blessing removed the pain. Tyrande dropped on her knees in the direction of Elune and made her small. “I have no wrath priestess remember.”

 

The blue haired Night Elf thought of her past. Tyrande remembered the first time she met Dejahna after being called to the Temple of the Moon in Suramar. As a child she bowed in reverence. The Mistress of the Sisterhood corrected her. “A parent cannot truly embrace a child if there is status. Do not kneel to me.” Tyrande stood up and was embarrassed and was about to leave when the High Priestess addressed her again. “I welcome you. No harm is done. Let the Mother Moon embrace you with kindness as she will always do.”

 

It flashed in her mind of the times she was greeted when she had become Mistress. It unsettled her when people thought she was more important than them. Now she was doing it to Elune. It was as if Tyrande had thrown away all the teaching of the goddess she had learned over ten thousand years. Although not able to see Elune with her eyes closed Tyrande stood up in haste and nodded. “You remembered child. Guide the children in my ways. The path you take I will light for you Tyrande. Friends of Azshara I thank you. Be well daughter. Farewell.”

 

The Temple of the Moon was the biggest stone building in Darnassus. In the side wings of the structure were quarters, training and teaching areas of the priestesses. Close to them were places for healing and gardens with special herbs used in healing. In the center of the complex was the place to honor the Mother Moon. Now it was partly closed. Not everyone was let in anymore for now it was the resting place for the queen of the Kaldorei who lay in stasis. At the entrance warrior priestess sentinels stood guard. The general population laid down gifts to show their support for their queen. A small selection was allowed to enter the temple. There were gifts on the ground. Only a very select group was allowed admittance to come near the queen. There one could see her handmaidens and the succubus Hesriana. Standing from the distance Vathearina saw the people lay down gifts. Priestesses laid emphasis not to bring gifts yet the people brought it anyway. One Kaldorei couple of Highborne descent whispered to each other while laying down gold ornaments lay in with jewels among the decorative flowers, special herbs and perfumes. “Look at that. That demon is allowed to be next to our queen… and we’re not?”

 

The woman that had placed the golden cup on the ground dazed back as she saw it melt. In fright she stared at an angry Vathearina. Another chant came from her lips and an area around her was covered by a burst of silver and purple energy which erupted and destroyed any metal object. With an angry tone in her voice she addressed the two. “You place down not gifts but offerings to show other people that you are more important?”  
“Lady Vathearina… you too are Highborne.” The women wished she hadn’t set that feeling a choke as Vathearina gave a threatening reply. “Do not address me with lady and I curse everything the Highborne stands for. It is thanks to them Azshara…. my friend Azshara is in this state and you bring Highborne offerings? And you mock her friend who recently personally was blessed by the Mother Moon? Get out of my sight. Now.”

 

Tyrande rushed over seeing the Highborne couple run off. When she looked at Vathearina she saw the pain and the anger. “Come let us go to Azshara. Come and let us take a rest.”  
Vathearina followed up to the white cushioned rest Azshara lay on with her eyes closed and hands folded together on her chest. Gently stepping out of her slippers Vathearina stepped back and softly whispered. “In this state I should not be near you Azshara. I would only disappoint you.”  
With her magic Vathearina vanished from sight. Shocked Tyrande asked Chrystine of what happened. Not knowing where Vathearina was gone Tyrande left to see her husband. The High Priestess asked Malfurion to try and find the mage through the means of the Emerald Dream. After this she searched for the chased away Highborne couple and apologize on behalf of Vathearina.

 

Bare feet treaded carefully through the tall grass of the forest. The sun was going down and her sight improved as a nocturnal Night Elf. However she was not used to walk off road although the terrain was fresh from her visit only several days ago. The stones with rune markings were also the same. This time out of the forest only one Ancient emerged.  
“Stop woman.” With a light nod Vathearina greeted the giant white wolf.  
“I am humble in your presence Ancient one. I wish to enter the forest again to find peace.”  
“You wish to enter? Then kneel to me.” Vathearina stared in the Ancient’s eyes.  
“No I will not. I will show respect but I will not kneel it is not our way.” The mage closed her eyes waiting for a punishment as she heard the wolf howl. The wolf came on all fours and Vathearina felt his snout brush her face.  
“You have passed the test. You will not be misguided anymore. You have a lot of anger in you as strong as mine yet you have it under control. You have learned something and I have learned something. Continue your journey and you will find what you seek.”  
“Thank you Goldrinn, thank you.”

 

It was into the night when Vathearina saw the small house that Azshara with her magic had restored. The humble dwelling of Chardi and Azshara felt peaceful. In the cabin she sat on the bed as her thoughts drifted to her friends. A tingling sensation of tranquility rushed through her. Surprised a boy she met recently stood in front of her.  
“Hello, how can I help you?”  
“Thank you for asking but I do not need help Chardi.”  
“Have we met? I would recall a woman as tall as you. I think you just need time to yourself taking a rest in this part of the forest which might give you peace. I will be gone for a few days. In that time you can come to rest here. Let me fix something. Let’s see if I can do this.” Chardi leaned back raising his hands chanting. Nothing happened and he tried to shake the magic out of his hands. He looked disappointed.  
“Seems my magic is clogged up or something. Sorry, I wanted to enlarge the bed for you.” Chardi scratched the back of his head thinking. Vathearina tried to touch his face. She was startled when he opened his eyes and he waved his hands again. The bed grew in size.  
“I needed your touch to read your mind. You may change a few things for the time you need to come at peace. I still want this place to look manly thou when I get back.”  
“Do not worry about that Chardi you will find it as you leave it.”  
“Ok sis I am heading north with my friend Aviana. Perhaps I bring you some snow to cool down your feet it seems you lost your shoes. The only other thing you can do is dipping them in the moonwell. Elune sees everything most of the time thou. I’ll try to distract her for you.”  
“That would be nice, thank you.” As Chardi chuckled turning around with a smile he said goodbye and vanished.

 

Vathearina opened her eyes and saw the intense moonlight diminish. It started with a few tears only to turn into a stream down her face. Eventually she stood up and walked outside and took place at the moonwell. She overviewed the scenery and calmed down. Her tears stopped as she thought about the suggestion Chardi had made and a modest laughter sounded through the forest.

 

The ambassador Growda Skullbasher stood in front of the second circle around Azshara. He was allowed to come near but didn’t. Another older Orc at his side who sat on the ground remained seated for a while. Then the old shaman took a small sack from the ground and came closer to Azshara. There he opened the sack and stalled out some ornaments. The shaman saw someone with a smile take one of the items. “This gem I cut from a special stone from Draenor and named it the sparkle of the river.”  
Hesriana started to boil out of embarrassment realizing she disturbed a sacred ritual in progress. The shaman grabbed her arm. “Although I have to start all over your harmony, your kindness against the Orcs increases the power of this ceremony.”

 

Tyrande observed Hesriana from a distance as the succubus slipped over a stone rushing away from the ceremony. The shaman had to start all over as he helped Hesriana on her hoofs again. After this ordeal she came standing next to Growda who grumbled with a smile on his face. The blue glowing eyes of Hesriana kept staring at him. Slowly the tall warrior’s eyes drifted looking down to his left. A hand was raised and touched his face. “You are troubled Growda. Valaire is a great hugger.”  
Keeping his arms crossed he grumbled some more looking back at Azshara.  
“You should go to her. You were allowed to go near. The priestesses felt your heart and confirmed you are sincere of visiting her.”

 

Growda lowered his eyebrows even lower. He turned around and wanted to walk away when Hesriana blocked his path. “I sense you feel ashamed for what your ancestors did to Azeroth and the Night Elves in particular. You think you are not worthy but you’re wrong. You have a gentle touch towards others that do only good. The only dishonors you show is by not going to Azshara and show your concerns as a friend. It might help if Azshara hears the care of those she holds in high consideration.”

 

Hesriana stretched herself making it able for her to hug Growda who still had his arms crossed grumbling. Tyrande saw how the Orc lowered his guard and answered the embrace as he closed his watery eyelids. The High Priestess asked Chrystine for a shroud of privacy. Growda saw himself and Hesriana taken away from the attention of others and he released his feelings. The burden that was on him was shaken off in the short time that he needed. When the embrace had ended he felt his strength doubled when Hesriana took his hand and brought him close to Azshara. There he said his peace.

 

Tyrande was amazed. She had known the Orc ambassador who had befriended her husband. Her daughter Shandris stood beside her when Tyarnde spoke to her. “When the Mother Moon spoke to Hesriana she addressed Hesriana by another name of a people that honored the Mother Moon’s sister. It makes me wonder what Hesriana was before the Burning Legion destroyed her world and turned her into a demon. Her ways equal my own. As if she is a High Priestess or something. I will present her with priestess ornament jewelry of my own collection. She deserves to be recognized by the Kaldorei as a pure soul. We cannot present her with a fitting robe that fists her bust.”  
Tyrande laughed not paying attention to her adopted daughter that averted her look. She carried the secret of Hesriana’s origin and knew what her mother guessed was to be true. That was not the only secret she carried. She had loved a man that denied her. Even after ten thousand years she hadn’t let go of loving him only to be denied again. With immortality restored to the Kaldorei by Azshara who reestablished the Well of Eternity she could be alone for an equal of time showing no interest in any man.  
“Shandris? Shandris are you daydreaming?”  
“No mother my thoughts were just wandering of love.”  
“You hide your love for your loved ones very well daughter. We must not forget who recently left in pain. Malfurion hasn’t found her in the Emerald Dream. Even when he inquired She who Dreams she was not found. We came to the conclusion that Vathearina must have gone back to the zone protected by the Ancients. I can think of only one who can find her. May I ask you to search for Vathearina?”  
“You ask and I obey mother.” Shandris felt how Tyrande touched her hair and knew her mother hated that most Night Elves obediently did what she asked for. “It is a reflex as a soldier to say that. Do not worry. It would give me the change to stretch my legs and be useful. It beats hanging around here.” Shandris actually smiled stepping back. “Have fun training your novice priestess. I just know that with her clumsiness she will break something sacred.”  
Tyrande’s cheeks darkened indicating her embarrassment by her daughter’s comment hearing the general of the Night Elves laugh. “Shandris.”

 

A map made room for the view of a forest area in front of her. It was secluded as far as Shandris could tell. While on the back of her Hippogryph Jai'alator she made sure she wasn’t followed. Sheering over the canopy she kept feeling she had to adjust course to remain on the empty spot on the map. Magic must prevent any who didn’t know the location to avoid it. Suddenly the Hippogryph flew straight down. Shandris used all her riding knowledge to prevent being thrown off. As sudden as the animal went wild it had calmed down. As the Night Elf was surprised she turned around with her glaive drawn when a shadow hang over her. As massive as the being was it had made no noise. In the flash she had drawn her weapon she put it away and tilted her head. “Forgive me oh Ancient one. I was sent here to check up on a friend.”  
Now the voice of the Ancient revealed its enormous size. “Be welcome. Shandris Feathermoon wasn’t it? We are confident you will keep this place a secret. I have appeared before you because you have hidden something from us. Your shield is as strong as my outer shell to let people into your heart.”  
“What is it that I am supposedly being hiding great one?”

 

The big giant turtle Tortolla slowly seemed to be re-chewing before he answered. “The loneliness you created in your soul. As honorable as it is to love one possible partner is admirable yet you lost so many years by doing so. Do not be discouraged for you have found someone new yet you now are afraid for rejection and deny yourself to even try. Enter this place and a force empowered by the Mother Moon shall try to break that shield that is strong. When you will enter you must be brave because the thing you fear you will face here when that shield is shattered.”  
Shandris swallowed. Then she filled herself with confidence. As a soldier she had witnessed numerous horrors. She would prevail no matter the challenge. “I shall be brave in the eyes of the Mother Moon. I shall face ‘this’ challenge my shield shall not break Ancient one as the Burning legion didn’t not break yours.”  
Shandris smiled when she looked up and the Ancient had gone however she heard his last words. “Time will tell Shandris Feathermoon.”

 

Walking baldly through the forest she stopped and rested on one knee. When she opened her eyes she saw a boy with a sword down on the ground in his hands. “You are shielded. Let’s see if I can shatter it.”  
Shandris kept walking and was about to push the boy. “How did a brat like you were able to get into this zone?”  
The short haired boy laughed as he smacked the flat of the foil on the proud general’s behind taking on a defensive pose after. Shandris felt embarrassed and grabbed her behind and with anger faced him again. “If you want a fight I will teach you a lesson.”  
“Please be gentle. Wait don’t hold back go out all the way.” The shiny blades of the glaive reflected the sunlight in Chardi’s direction. “I will not be gentle when I place you over my knee boy.”  
Chardi’s eyebrows rose. “Here I thought I was overconfident to tease you. My behind is prepared for your hand woman.” With the swiftness Shandris charged, Chardi evaded leaving for the general to slash the origin of the laughter that resounded in her ears. Turning around with a slash with her weapon she felt Chardi’s sword redirect her glaive and felt a burst of the sword in her side. Here a young boy was besting a battle hardened sentinel. A few more hits proofed the superior. Chardi put away his sword and returned Shandris’s glaive.  
“You might have more success ranged perhaps. Wait here I will give you a chance.” Shandris dropped her weapon while she saw the boy go behind a tree and came back with a bow. He smiled at her giving it.  
“I made this with the help of some friends. I give it to you. You can use it and you don’t need arrows for practice. Want to have a rematch?” Shandris took the bow and examined it. It looked similar to Alathena’s bow. As she tried to place it in her hands she felt a poke of Chardi igniting the fight again.  
“Give it your best shot woman.” A deep breath followed showing that Shandris admired the boy’s sincerity and kindness besides his provocations. She had to admit she was shown more than she had shown him. Drawing back the string Shandris felt a power creating an arrow. She felt the bow becoming an extension more than if she would handle a normal bow as she fired the arrow. After the release she was shocked by the fact she actually fired at a child. That feeling was gone as fast as it had come seeing Chardi laugh at her for missing.  
“You remind me of Richard. I just hope you are not as lucky as him.” Quick shots after one another were fired. Now hunting she was unable to hit him. While deflecting some arrows an arm raised by Chardi and Shandris saw a starfall which made her drowsy. For only a blink of her sight Chardi pushed her aside.  
“I win. Too bad that name is taken but I like the name Richard. I have something for you. A friend of mine can help you better for what you need. The bow is a gift.” A hand reached into his pocket and placed something in one of her pockets as Shandris leaned on Chardi trying to stay awake. Before she dosed off she heard him thank her for a good spar and gave her an instruction. “If you are ready for my friend to help you just throw this out of the balcony. She will give you the last push you need to overcome your struggle. She will give the last push to shatter your shield.” 

 

Shandris opened her eyes and looked around to see the boy that she sparred with was gone. The bow was gone. A grin came on her face. She had all dreamt it she thought. While getting up she walked not in the direction of the path but to the tree the boy had collected the bow. She laughed finding nothing until she saw a glister of metal. On her knees she brushed away the grass and found the bow. With a tug she pulled the bow free. Admiring the bow she noticed that the weapon was like brand new. As she armed the bow she drew back the string. Magic rushed through and an arrow was formed. She let go and searched her pocket. There she found seeds. The general swallowed.

 

After a prayer to the Mother Moon she continued her way. She found a small house. Inside a scent caught her senses. “I am closing in on Vathearina.”  
In her awareness of a small structure at the far side of the field she saw someone wave at her when she walked out of the house. Shandris ran over the meadow field. Even when the sun was shining she was able to see a shrine emerge. “The Mother Moon be with you Shandris. Please have a rest. I will bring you some refreshments.”  
There is no need Vathearina. I was sent to find you. Are you ready to return home?”

 

Vathearina nodded and smiled. She turned around and grabbed a cup with water. “I will return. Let me show you around so I can say goodbye to this area.”  
“Alright I admit I am curious and perhaps I will see that boy again.”  
Vathearina swallowed and grabbed Shandris’s hands. “You saw Chardi?”  
“That was his name? That brat reminded me about Richard.” Shandris laughed but saw Vathearina remaining silent. 

 

Shandris after her return with Vathearina went her separate way. Days went by having only concerns with her work. On one night she stared from her window outside of her quarters. She felt something in her pockets. It were the seeds she had received from a figment of imagination she thought. Founding it an honor to have received something it was the teachings of the Arch Druid to not let go things to waste. Caring little for souvenirs for to remember events in life she decided to give it to the birds. Their simple ways brightened her mood. She placed some breadcrumbs and the seeds on a balcony and sat down to see the birds take it away. What she saw was the breadcrumbs being eaten. The birds left the seeds. Shandris thought it might have been the fact that the seeds were as old as the bow she had received as a gift.

 

A raven much larger than her kind landed on the balcony. Her white feathers shined in the moonlight. With haste her beak ate the seeds. Shandris soon realized who this raven was as after the bird transformed into the entity known as Aviana. The Ancient sat in the balcony and smiled while Shandris greeted the Ancient. “Messenger of Elune how may I serve you?”  
Aviana squeaked, tilted her head and smiled. “Greet me as a friend, a friend. I came here to break your shield, your shield. Forgive me Shandris, Shandris.”

 

The daylight was bright to her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? All she could remember was Aviana waving with her feathered arm. Resting on one knee she noticed she wasn’t at Darnassus anymore. Shandris her heart started to beat faster. Her life started over ten thousand years ago during the War of the Ancients. Even only a child she picked up arms and fought against the Burning Legion. After that war she became a general of the Night Elves and remained a soldier ever since. As a young girl she had a crush on a young officer. Due circumstances this man became one of the leaders of an army. After the war he vanished from sight. He wanted a normal life and left his people. He was followed by a priestess who he married. Shandris never stopped loving him until several years ago.

 

The Night Elves lost their immortality when the world tree Nordrassil was sacrificed to stop a second invasion of the Burning Crusade. Jarod Shadowsong lost his wife Shalasyr due old age. Shandris threw herself again in Jarods’s way only to be ignored again. The former officer followed his ways of his family to become a person of importance in society. Having seen the horrors of war he wanted peace. His choice for his wife was someone who was peaceful and calm unlike Shandris’s nature. With immortality restored Shandris remained young and vital however in her mind she felt she would be alone for a long time. Raising a shield to let no one come close she made herself lost in her work.

 

One day a Tauren druid appeared with a Sin’dorei boy. The young boy tried to appear tough yet Shandris smiled and wanted to hug Bailien as she saw him blush. Being the son of Richard and Paradrona they knew one another. However the druid Thundercloud had come to have Bailien trained. Shandris had honed her skills for thousands of years and few rivaled her. She would be the perfect teacher of Kaldorei arts of war. Shandris demanded Bailien would be tutored privately. Thundercloud reluctantly agreed.

 

The general Night Elf was a strict teacher yet she was hard she was also kind. She was very close every time she trained him. Even when she could teach him no more Shandris would visit him and test his skills and Bailien on many times visited her. But he was no longer a boy and the love for him had changed. Shandris longed for Bailien in secret. Adapting to the light Shandris knew where she was looking at the tiles. Normally she would wear a helmet to hide her shame until she could control it. Her dark blue curls dangles in front of her face. She hoped it was enough to hide her embarrassment knowing who it was the shadow belonged to that had shown up.  
“Hello Shandris. This is unexpected your timing this time was perfect to drop by. How did you know I was here?”  
The Night Elf kept shunning away. “It was thanks to the Ancient Aviana. Please can you bring me home to Darnassus?”  
“Can’t it wait? You are here we can spar and test each other like we always do?”  
Shandris tried to reach out still with her locks hiding her face when she pulled back her hands and turned away. “No Bailien I have no idea why Aviana brought me here. Can you have a portal made to Darnassus?”

 

One of the novice mages of the Knights Devastation made a portal. Still hiding her blush Shandris felt her strength gone when she felt Bailien’s hand grabbing hers. Making the statement that if they didn’t have a spar here they could have one in Darnassus. Together they went through the portal. No one seemed to notice Aviana sitting on a tower twitching her fingers. While she smiled she apologized.

 

“Well normally Ortanu gets the places right.” The young paladin knew where they had ended up when the portal disappeared behind him and Shandris. Shandris was puzzled. How did they end up in a giant furnished bird’s nest?  
“If this place belongs to who I think it does she sure eats bountiful and uses a pillow for two.”  
Bailien who knew Aviana visiting her together with his sister Gwendalora once in a while knew the Ancient well. He knew she was up to something to help others. It was her way in all modesty to be helpful. “I don’t know let me get help. We are in the world tree Nordrassil. I will get help from the Night Elves who live at the roots.”  
As a child Bailien was given a gift from Aviana. It was a small colorful feather which would make him weightless. He frowned not finding his feather anywhere. “Well I think we might be stuck here for a while. I might think I know why.”   
Bailien grabbed Shandris who pretended to struggle. Before she knew it their lips touched.

 

In the arms of Bailien Shandris saw the sun rise through the branches of world tree. She wanted to turn around and kiss him when a voice showed there was someone else in the Ancient’s dwelling. The general wanted to grab her glaive however Bailien stopped her embracing her. He knew who was there. “I am sorry, sorry. Was your night wonderful, wonderful? If you two need more comfort I can arrange it, arrange it?”  
“Ancient one you came to shatter my shield and shattered it you did. For how you did it I need time to forgive you. For that you did it I… thank you. For that I am eternal grateful Ancient one.”  
“Well I am off you two can talk things over while you fly back to Darnassus. See you soon… Shandris.” Bailien smiled stepping through the entrance of the house in the trees. The sensation of having a relationship clouded his reflexes of the mind. With great speed Aviana went after him catching him. With a squeak Aviana apologized.  
“I am sorry again Bailien for taking my gift from you, from you. It was the only thing to keep you two in my house and open yourselves to each other, each other.” With magic the little feather floated to Bailien’s hand. He sighed stating he already missed having Shandris at his side. When he heard Shandris shout to him she was glad he was save and that she loved him Bailien got red and stated that Aviana could drop him. The talons let go and as she flew up the paladin slowly ascended to the Night Elf settlement.

 

There was no wind in the streets Shandris walked through. The wooden house amongst the tall trees was a home and a store to a family that created metal artifacts for Night Elves. A sentinel watch greeted her as the woman was surprised to see her general walking up the stairs to this shop. When Shandris had entered the shop the sound of metal ornaments making an almost magical sound greeted her. Shandris made herself known with a standard greeting.  
“May the Mother Moon be with you.”  
“May she shine on everyone that needs her love. Welcome general Shandris Feathermoon.” Arianna was surprised to see that Shandris had walked to a specific table which displayed silver rings, bracelets and necklaces.  
“Are you looking for a gift for your mother or your friends?”  
“No… not precisely.” Arianna saw how Shandris’s hand had reached a couple of wrists.  
“A symbol of unification for lovers. You have picked a nice set although the art of this one for the male deviates. The Mother Moon normally guides the outlines under the crystal to flame and bring out blue, purple and green colorations. A bit shades of red, yellow and white as small accents. However it come out different the colors were reversed. As if night was turned to day.”  
Arianna took the wrists away and showed another set. “This might be more to your liking. It will be a pleasing gift. For who is it if I might be so bald?”  
Shandris gently pushed back the most expensive set and picked up the ones that were off. Her hands went over the decorative silver branches, birds and other wildlife with her eyes set on the crystal with colors under it. “They are for… me. Please keep it a secret.”  
“With the service you have provided to the people and never asked anything you may take everything that is here. I am curious who is your betrothed?”  
“I will have my mother bless these. I wish her to be the first to know.”  
Arianna put the wrists in a pouch and wished Shandris all the happiness. She saw Shandris walk away in prayer while she smiled at the moon.

 

A Troll woke up breathing heavenly. Rising up he saw the moonlight enter his hut. As he tried to calm down he watched as his wife Nali slept tight. When he was a young warrior he had picked up druidism. It had been none other than the Arch Druid Malfurion Stormrage that had taught him. When he had mastered the teachings it was the High Priestess that blessed him with the love of the Mother Moon. It was with the blessing of Nali by the Night Elf queen that she came across Vol’jari’s path. The druid stood up and walked about outside. Resting his hand on the doorpost he stared at the trees and then up to the moon. He had dreamt about Trolls of the past. In the dreams he would become one of his ancestors. The druid knew it were his ancestors and that the past tried to reveal something. He stared at the ground and took courage to go back to sleep. Vol’jari knew it would be to help others.

 

Gol’dar had grabbed his leg in agony. While hunting a boar he sustained injuries when the boar had turned around on him. In the struggle the Troll was about to lose his life when the boar by a flash of light was chased away. Unable to move he saw a face under the leaves of a tree. Gol’dar tried to grab his spear until he saw a smiling boy drop to the ground form the tree. The boy opened his arms showing he meant no harm. “Hello, it seems you need some help. You don’t mind me doing so right?”  
“Stay away elf.”  
“I will after I healed your injury.” The boy came near as the Troll finally grabbed his spear and threw it at the boys feet. The boy laughed at the gesture. The throw was only meant to chase away him not to hurt hum. Gol’dar cursed as the boy started to chant spells.  
“Curse you Night Elf with your spells I…” The Troll started to feel better. After his bones in his leg were healed he still wasn’t strong enough to stand on his legs. The boy supported him while they walked to Gol’dar’s village. “Eh, sorry about that. I still have to master a few things more.” The forest was filled by the laughter coming from the Troll.

 

Years had gone by and Gol’dar’s infant son was very ill. He left his village in search of help when the witchdoctors of his village couldn’t cure the baby. In the forest he shouted for help. “Chardi my elven friend. I am desperate. We need your help. If you are out there please come.”  
For days the Troll searched and when he had given up the boy he once met crossed his path. While running home he explained the situation. Witchdoctors made room when they sensed Chardi came near the infant. “There’s an imbalance. I can’t cure him but my girlfriend is master of healing arts. My experience will keep him strong for only a while.”  
The Trolls were shocked as Chardi ran off. Outside the village they saw him run to a huge white stag. Chardi almost with magic mounted him and they seemed to ride through the air over the canopy. At the end of the night the stag had returned. There were now not one but two riders on its back shining in the moonlight.

 

Chardi ran through pass some huts pulling Azshara behind him. Gol’dar welcomed the two children in his house. Azshara started to give off a feeling of tranquility. “The Mother Moon’s light comes everywhere. The forest was sick. Some of the animals were sick. The child was weakened by food. Now the energy within resounds in you anew. The balance is restored.” Chardi whispered to Gol’dar. “Wonder if I will ever figure out that kind of magic.”  
The infant stretched out his hands to a smiling Azshara who picked up the infant and gave him to the mother. Gol’dar took his wife and son in an embrace. When he looked around to thank his friends they were gone. He rushed into the streets yet he didn’t saw them. A witchdoctor stepped in range. “They found the moment was yours not theirs. Feel proud Gol’dar. The resonance of the entity of the moon is within your bloodline now.”

 

“Da daughter of Elune has been stolen by da Night Elves. We are on da trail of war. Let’s track them down.” Word had reached Gol’dar about Trolls that sought out healing from Azshara at Gwendara that she was taken away by Highborne. After news reached the Troll he set out to get to the truth. He discovered that Chardi was also missing. After a scourged spot in the forest he followed a track that lead to a dead end. Then the group of his warriors found a spot were fighting had taken place and another form of dark magic was felt. The Trolls set chase and caught up with the Highborne. With magic the Trolls were repelled and the Highborne got away with Azshara. From that day on the Trolls swore to be enemies. 

 

Vol’jari woke up. He thought about the hate that made room for peace between the races. On a delegation as a young warrior with the Warchief Vol’ jin to Darnassus he was intrigued by druidism. It was one of the Night Elf leaders that decided to train him. He learned about nature in a different aspect. He also learned about the Ancients. Vol’jari dressed himself at night leaving his hut. He looked at the forest until he heard something approach. It was something big. Then when he thought he saw the forest come alive a giant white stag ran to him.

 

“Ancient one how may I be of service?” The white stag lowered his head.  
“Forgive me my intrusion. Generations ago one of your ancestors was touched by a healing. The tranquility is in your blood. We need your healing to restore what was once whole.”  
Vol’jari looked up at the eyes of Malorne. His wife had joined the Troll’s side. “Malorne bring me to where you see me fit and let me give you the aid I can provide. What needs to be done?”  
“The daughter of Elune will sleep until a sound of her past wakes her up. For that time may come or not she will wake up when the Mother Moon is in alignment in the sky with her sister. However you have a sound of the past in you. Use what you have learned and heal Azshara.”  
Vol’jaro looked at Nari and embraced her. “I have to go. Be well. Ancient I will be on my way.”  
“Allow me druid I will speed your way. Climb on me and hang on.” The druid climbed on the giant white stag and before he knew it he saw the landscape fly pass beneath him in the moonlight. At the horizon he saw the capital of the Night Elves. The world tree Teldrassil stood tall at the sky. With a few jumps from Malrone the druid saw how he stood in Darnassus in front of the Temple of the Moon.

 

Sentinels sounded the alarm when they saw the Ancient Malorne. The Ancient lowered himself and a druid slide of the back. Surprised of seeing a Troll walking to the temple they made room. Suddenly a succubus dashed out of the temple entrance showing a big smile. “You come to bring a gift? I feel you have the resonance of Azshara. Say you have come for her?”  
Vol’jari saw the kindness in Hesriana’s eyes. He considered the legend of her to be true however he never saw someone with such happiness so he stood frozen. Hesriana wiggled her tail as someone else stood beside her. A Draenei also smiled at the druid. “Forgive me my friend. I sense what she senses. You have come to bring back the spark of life?”  
“Yes I have. Will you show me the way lady Phaluura, lady Hesriana?”  
Out of excitement Hesriana grabbed Vol’jari’s hand and darted of. Phaluura was in time to prevent the druid from falling while hanging to Hesriana’s hand. Along the way Vol’jari was again amazed by the stone structure. The large entrance was carved out of large blocks of stone. In the decorations were plants as decorations in the arches and pillars. The floor was sometimes made out stone, carpet, wood and grass. In the large main structure lay Azshara. There Vol’jari saw his shando Malfurion Stormrage.

 

Malfurion touched his beard and smiled. The words of his shando returned in his memory. It all fell into place. The young Troll he had trained was the student who would wake up Azshara. As Vol’jari started the rituals Malfurion felt something extra following the Trolls druidism. Along the green waves it suddenly was accompanied by silver light that found its way into Azshara. Azshara soon glow gold for an instance and Azshara’s eyes slowly opened. Chrystine touched Azshara’s cheeks. “You are safe Azshara. Azshara…”  
Chrystine knew already what Azshara was going to ask when she slowly arose. “Have they… returned?”  
“I am sorry… they have not.” Chrystine supported Azshara standing up. Azshara on her turn pulled Vol’jari on his feet.  
“I thank you for your kindness. Everyone forgive me for I have to take my leave. Do not worry I shall return and assume my role to serve the people. The love of my mother will guide you. You who already have done so much deserve it.” Azshara waved her hands and she disappeared from sight. Malfurion stepped first to Vol’jari.  
“We thank you as well. Have our gratitude. Be our honored guest. And tell me. How was it to ride on an Ancient? I can tell you about riding on an Aspect.”

 

Alathena came from her guard duty and walked home. She greeted some sentinels that stood guard themselves at the entrance of the ramp that would lead up into a branch of the world tree. As she walked up she was able to see over most of the city. The Temple of the Moon came in view as was the new Eternal Palace. Alathena still could recall its construction. Half way the route up Alathena was on the alert. She saw a hooded female using all her strength to pull herself up and stand at a railing. Alathena rushed forwards to assist her. “I will take you to my house, where were you going?” The woman remained silent as she tried to save her strength. Alathena understood it and helped her to her house. She opened the door and escorted the woman to a couch where she could lay on. Alathena kneeled down and tried to feel the woman’s pulse. She felt a bracelet. A royal bracelet belonging to the queen. Alathena dazed back and kneeled in submission. “Azshara my queen I will get help.”  
Azshara tried to reach out however her strength was gone. She almost whispered. “No sister, don’t kneel to me and please stay with me.”  
Alathena stood up and in a flash had taken her bow and fired a magical arrow out of the window. In haste she laid the bow down and held Azshara’s hand. “Shall I get you a drink?” Azshara opened her eyes. “No, I just want my family close come sit next to me please. I wish to see your past.”

 

Azshara’s hand went to Alathena’s silver chain on her forehead. Moonlight illuminated the room. Both women saw how history came alive. Alathena wanted to close her eyes. The battle at a forgotten field in the War of Ancients was visualized when Tyrande, Chrystine and Phaluura had rushed in. Tyrande gazed back in horror. She saw the burning green eyes in a small one horned skull on a massive muscled body striking down at two tired armored priestesses. Another priestess jumped in the way of the blade. Her defense was not strong enough causing the demon’s blade to rip off the woman’s left arm. With a chant an arcane blast from the woman shattered the demon’s head off. Breathing was almost impossible. She rested on one knee and chanted. Moonlight shined down. She stopped her prayer as she had to rush to another fight. Alathena watched her young self recovering from an attack on a winged demon that wanted to raise the dead. She had cut of one wing instead of an arm which the demon used to inflict dark magic on Alathena. The demon cried in agony and watched a whole where his chest had been. Soon after his death his body dropped on top of other slain demons. Again a breathless priestess had no time to recover. Her body sustained cuts over her body by the lashes of a large hound like monster. The felhound was cleaved in half by a blade and the use of arcane magic. With a last slash of a claw the exhausted priestess was hit in the eye by the defeated monster. Three women rushed over, picked up the priestess and carried her to rest against a tree. Tyrande rushed forwards. “The end of priestess Paradrona giving a divine blessing on Alathena, Astoria and Arlisa. I never knew this. The letter that was given before Paradrona died what happened to it?”  
The vision stopped and all looked at Alathena who was on her knees looking sad at Azshara. “It was lost when Astoria died. I am sorry Azshara.”  
“Do not be Alathena. I know where a copy is. When I return Alathena I wish us to talk. I wish to know more about my past. I hope you do not mind? I again take my leave. Bless you all with the love of my mother and me.” 

 

Faradrona was about to go to sleep when she felt magic’s at work. Before she could turn around the mage felt a person had entered her room. By the source of arcane she knew who it was.  
“Azshara you have finally woken up again. What can I do for you dear sister?” Faradrona took Azshara’s hand and pulled her to sit on the bed.  
“Do you still have your family grimoire?”  
“I do let me get it. What do you need it for?” Before Azshara could answer Faradrona murmured. “Gone, she has taken it again without permission.” The mage made a gesture to Azshara to follow her. The two went up to the room of Faradrona’s adopted daughter. It was the dragon Tarecgosa who always felt fascinated about its content. In her mortal guise with curled horns showing she now almost looked as an adult. After having read the grimoire so many times she still was so captivated that she was caught off guard. The grimoire flew up in the air from her knees as she startled. Before she could apologize Faradrona corrected Tarecgosa for her behavior.  
“How many times do I have to tell you Tarecgosa? If you wish to read the grimoire you just have to ask but you have to ask. You know the punishment. No moon cake cookies. I will inform Hesriana not to bring them. Although she will bring them anyway seeming you both share a sweet tooth.” While she returned the grimoire Tarecgosa apologized.  
“I am sorry mother, please I had no bad intentions. I am so taken away still by the story.”  
Faradrona smiled giving the grimoire to Azshara. “Tarecgosa used to bring up to be the grimoire’s holder or allowed to make a copy of it. But I sensed she was drawn to the magic of the grimoire so a copy would not work. For holding it with her she would neglect her duties.”  
“You two can keep a secret. I will show you some of its past.” Azshara opened the grimoire after sitting down. Faradrona and Tarecgosa both sat themselves besides her. Azshara stated out that the fragmented sentences now could be fully read by her. With a calm voice she started to read. Faradrona and Tarecgosa were amazed as they memorized the fragments by heart. Now they would know the full content.

 

“Chardi will return and he will find this world in turmoil when he comes. The sky will reveal his presence at a place he loved to go. Chardi’s comfortable gaze shall fall on a daughter of Elune which shall be me or Azshara. Chardi will find her full of emotions that calm down when they are united into the one daughter. Azshara’s insecurity will vanish and sadness in her shall be replaced by joy. Her thoughts once separate interweave as their souls rotate like Azeroth and its moons. Together traveling the land they shall for fill their work. Whatever race shall roam the lands harmony is brought and greed vanquished. I pray to my Mother I have the strength to get through this war and find him so he can be with me or her. If you read this I am no more. Tell my story only to Azshara, the one that has strayed away from our mother’s embrace. Perhaps I was at fault having not told her my story of our tragedy. She must keep hope even over generations Chardi will return to us. Paradrona.”


End file.
